An Amazonian Life
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: UPDATE 05.07.08There are 3 new editions the the WWE Roster in the form of beautiful women. What hell can they stir up? Features Hardyz, TakerKane many more UPDATED Chapter 65
1. Chapters 1 and 2

An Amazonian Life  
  
  
  
NOTE: This is not set in any particular time in history or future. My friend and I have made up some characters; others belong to the WWE. We both came up with this angle and decided to write about it separately so don't be surprised if you come across the same characters somewhere else. We made this imagining ourselves as the characters. I am Vixen, she is Mongrelle and another friend of ours is Tigra. We are these characters, their personalities reflect ours, they are us amplified. My story is written with Vixen as the main character. Her stories are most likely written with Mongrelle as the lead. Her Pen name is Madame Bloodbathe, check out her stories.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There is a new edition to the WWE roster – The Amazons. A group of 3 young women all born in the US only to be shipped away to boarding school by their parents when they were little kids. Needless to say these kids were pissed off with their parents. They formed a bond, after being dragged from different parts of the US to the same boarding school in Australia. You see their parents, well they were having trouble coping with the little ones and their demanding careers. The girls were left very bitter and angry, they decided what better way to exact revenge on their parents then to become extremely successful at what they love. Wrestling, And so the story begins.  
  
Let's meet our girls shall we.  
  
Vixen – The extremely beautiful, soulful redhead and a total mystery. Completely cut off of all emotion, she is the leader of the pack and men all fall before her. Fierce, strong, determined and gorgeous, she will break your heart and your nose. Silent and serious, she is a Vixen. Heavenly on the eyes, sinful on the body.  
  
Tigra – She is the cute little brunette and sexy to boot. Don't catch yourself thinking that she won't kick your ass though, she is just as fierce as the other tigers in the pack. She'll lure you with charm and attack while your sleeping. Keep one eye on her at all times, she is fast and cunning, she is a tiger.  
  
Mongrelle – Well what do we say about Mongrelle. She is, well, she's a bitch. Never saw a fight she didn't love, charming is certainly not her game, when you look into her eyes you'll know what we mean. Quiet and brooding she is a real dog!  
  
So.. Have you got a good picture of our girls. Vixen, so incredibly beautiful you'd swear she was sent from god, with that face, that body, how could she not be an angel right? WRONG!!! Tigra, well even the other Amazons don't understand Tigra, she is Unique. Mongrelle, the least said about Mongrelle the better, by the way, her eyes, well umm. How do we put this? One night when she was a young child her parents were drunk, so to spite them she broke a beer bottle and plunged the broken glass into her eyes. Leaving the iris of her eyes permanently stained with her own blood and the pupils, somehow, were shattered by the glass and formed into crosses. The freaky thing is, it only enhanced her sight. That was also the breaking point for her parents and her one way ticket to boarding school. You'll get to know her by the end of all this. There's your picture guys and dolls, remember it!  
  
We'll start this with their first day on the job. The girls are extremely good at what they do, they are about to shake up the WWE to the point were nothing will ever be the same again.  
  
The WWE Roster are all standing around talking among themselves in their little groups. There's the APA, The Hardyz – Matt, Jeff and the new edition, their cousin Damien, The Undertaker and Kane, Edge and Christian, The guys that came from WCW and ECW. Anyway you know the drill. So, where was I? That's right the guys were all talking amongst themselves in the main hall of the arena, when the Entrance doors swung open and three tall, strong, beautiful women strutted straight past them all. The girls walked with an air of defiance that was breathtaking. All dressed in a manor that displayed their characters. Vixen wore black leather pants that had laces all the way up the sides of each leg; she wore a blood red sleeveless top that accentuated her goodies (for lack of better words), a long black leather trench coat, sunglasses and flowing, wild hair. She looked stunning. Tigra wore a short black mini skirt, black knee high leather boots and a camel top much like vixen's topped of with sunglasses and flowing hair. Mongrelle was different, she wore baggy camouflage print cargo pants, a black tank top, and her hair plaited army boots and the familiar sunglasses. They made heads turn as they strode down the hall. None of the wrestlers caught their eyes, however when they passed the Hardyz, the men looked at the three in awe and Vixen couldn't help but look back over her shoulder at one particular Hardy. Matt, she lowered her sunglasses to look at him, they locked eyes for a split second and Vixen's breath caught in her throat. Matt however was in a daze, just staring as she walked away. He had to know who that girl was.  
  
The girls continued to make their way down the hall. They passed the Undertaker and Kane, the undertaker did not look happy; Vixen smiled evilly at him as they passed. They reached their destination, Vince McMahon's office. They knocked and entered. I might add the only time Vixen will ever smile, is evilly, and most of the time only to family.  
  
The girls sat down in front of the boss's desk.  
  
V-"Well it's nice to have you girls with us" he slurred out, obviously ogling the girls, the girls just nodded. V-"Right well, we will introduce you all tonight but we won't you with matches just yet" He said staring at the girls cleavage. God he's gross, they all thought.  
  
V-"Ok that'll be all, you can go" They all stood and left without uttering a word. After they left Vince uttered V-"Hot little numbers those ones, I might have to have a little fun with them" he smiled and laughed like a villain from an old movie.  
  
The girls left the office and walked straight passed everyone, to their locker room. Later on however they got a little visitor.  
  
* Knock knock * the girls heard. Vixen stood and walked to the door. She swung the door open and saw Matt Hardy standing there.  
  
M-"Hi, I'm.." Matt was interrupted.  
  
V-"I know who you are" Vixen said softly yet forcefully, Matt was a little taken aback yet incredibly interested in the fact that she knew HIM.  
  
M-"Right yeah, well, welcome" Vixen stared at him oddly * Is this guy for real * she thought.  
  
V-"Thanks" Tigra cleared her through blatantly in the background.  
  
V-"Oh um, I'm vixen" She stepped aside so he could see into the LR "this is Tigra and Mongrelle" Tigra smiled sweetly at him, while Mongrelle didn't even look up from the book she was reading.  
  
M-"Hi, nice to meet you" Matt said rather sweetly, * I don't think of this guy, but he is incredibly sexy. I definitely going to have to have my way with him one day * she thought and couldn't help but form a very tiny evil smile. Matt looked her in the eyes and got lost in them. She had extremely beautiful big blue eyes, but what did he expect the rest of her was gorgeous why wouldn't her eyes be too.  
  
M-"Yeah well I better be going, just wanted to say hi, if you ever need anything or any help we're here, Jeff, Damien and I"  
  
V-"Thanks but we can take of our selves" M-"I didn't mean like that, If you haven't trouble settling in or if any of the guys are being jerks, we're here"  
  
V-"Thanks, but I'm sure we'll be fine" Vixen couldn't believe him, he was soo cute. OMG did she just think cute??  
  
M-"Right, well I'll see you around"  
  
V-"Yeah" vixen said softer than she'd ever said anything before, shocking even herself.  
  
Matt smiled and walked away. Vixen closed the door and sat down next to Tigra.  
  
T-" mmm.. He was cute, but I like Jeff better"  
  
V-"yeah we all know your intentions with Jeff" Vixen said rather rudely.  
  
T-Jeez, calm your panties" Vixen just glared at Tigra.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Later on that night it was time for the world to be introduced to the Amazons. The girls were in their locker rooms getting changed into their official dress for promos and such. They all, funnily enough were wearing dresses. The dresses were made of very soft cheesecloth material, the three each had their own color. Vixen had water wash blue, Tigra had water wash green and Mongrelle had red. The skirts on the dresses were tattered at the hems and hung, in the case of the short skirts, down to the knee. Vixen's skirt was rather short, about midway down the thigh and the top was strapless. Tigra's skirt was even shorter and the top had shoestring straps, Mongrelle's dress was down to her knees and was an off the shoulder style top. All three were very figure hugging. The shoes were high heeled, and very strappy, the straps wrapped around the leg up to the knee. They all looked gorgeous.  
  
A stagehand came to the locker room to tell them it was time, the three filed out of the room and made their way to the stage entrance. Their appearance gathered a few appreciative looks from some of the men, although Vixen and Mongrelle didn't notice, Tigra certainly did. The plan was that the entire arena would go pitch black and suddenly the scream at the beginning of their music would ring out through the arena. The lights would flicker, images of the girls (think Charlie's Angels type but without the stupid poses) would flicker on the titantron and suddenly when the music cut in the girls would appear at the top of the stage. A giant spotlight on them. It was time, the lights went out, the scream sounded, the lights flickered and the girls took their cue and walked onto the stage. Their music radiated through the arena as they stood at the top of the ramp. The crowd was screaming, led by Vixen they made their first ever walk down to the ring. They stepped into the ring and Vixen took a microphone. She began.  
  
V-"Welcome to the dawn of a new era… We are the Amazons… get used to us, we're not going anywhere!" with that Vixen looked to Mongrelle on her right and Tigra on her left and the three left the ring. Leaving the fans wanting more, and the commentators to explain.  
  
King-"Woah, JR, who were those hotties?"  
  
JR-"The Amazons"  
  
King-"I know that, I heard her, who was she"  
  
JR-"Well I got word King, that that was Vixen"  
  
King-"Hot little thing"  
  
JR-"The brunette was Tigra"  
  
King-" meee…oowwww!!!  
  
JR-"And the blonde was, am I hearing this right? Mon grelle" He said it slowly, unsure of himself.  
  
King-"Wow those three were HOT!! I hope we see more of them"  
  
JR-"From the sounds of things, we will"  
  
The girls strode back to their locker room proud of themselves. That definitely had the effect they were hoping for. When they reached their room Mongrelle and Tigra walked in but Vixen hesitated. V-"Umm I'm gonna go get something to drink, I won't be long" The other two shrugged and went inside.  
  
Where was Vixen really going? We all know she wasn't getting a drink, so where or who was she going to see? All this in more in Chapter 3. 


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

Chapter 3  
  
Vixen walked down the hall toward the cafeteria. She walked into the room and saw the very person she was looking for, the Undertaker. As soon as she walked into the room she had has attention. She strode past him, her head held high, up to the drink bucket and sifted around for a bottle of water. She retrieved her desired item and took a sip from the bottle. She turned to leave and he grabbed her arm. She didn't even flinch.  
  
U-"I know what you're trying to do" he attempted to intimidate her. He was unsuccessful.  
  
V-"Really? What am I trying to do" she held her head high and looked him dead in the eyes. She was the one being intimidating, and he didn't like it, nor was he going to let her get away with it.  
  
U-"You're trying to get me mad!" Vixen laughed coldly at him.  
  
V-"Once again, you have me, ALL wrong, let go of my arm!" Undertaker glared at her for a minute and let her go. She strutted away, proud of herself. She had achieved her goal, to make sure he knew she was there.  
  
Vixen walked into the locker room; she walked up to her bag. Pulled out her clothes and got changed into her outfit from early in the evening. As soon as she was done she finally spoke.  
  
V-"We're leaving as soon as the show ends" She stated abruptly.  
  
T-"I wanna hang around and meet the guys" Vixen glared at her  
  
V-"We're leaving"  
  
T-"Vix, I wanna hang, come on it's our first day, please" She sounded disappointed.  
  
V-"Alright, but only for a little while" Tigra smiled at her friend.  
  
T-"Thanks, you're the best" Vixen just retreated into her thoughts, Tigra noticed she was distracted. And being the nosey little thing she was couldn't resist.  
  
T-"Hey, Vix, what's up?" Vixen just shook her head no.  
  
T-"It's him, isn't it?" Vixen nodded.  
  
T-"What did he do"  
  
V-"The usual, he tried to intimidate me, didn't work, I didn't back down, he did" She sounded chuffed at the thought of the undertaker backing down to her.  
  
T-"good girl, hold your ground don't let him bully you"  
  
V-"Have I ever?" Tigra shook her head no. Right at that moment an unwelcome admirer in the form of WWE Diva Trish Stratus was perusing Jeff Hardy. Searching for an escape he ran straight into the first open locker room – the amazons locker room. At the sound of the door opening Vixen and Tigra's heads shot up to see who caused the interruption. Vixen looked on confused, all though her face did not betray her, Tigra on the other hand looked very happy to see Jeff Hardy standing there, his head against the door, panting and all sweaty. Vixen cleared her throat and Jeff jumped. He turned to face them; he smiled coyly and began to plead his case.  
  
J-"Ah, hi, I'm sorry about this but Trish was sort of chasing me down the hall."  
  
V-"Sort of?"  
  
J-"Ok, so she WAS chasing me down the hall"  
  
V-"What? You're not interested?" Jeff looked disgusted at the thought (no offence Trish fans)  
  
J-"God no" he said plainly and flatly. Tigra is still smiling stupidly.  
  
V-"Well, it's cool, you can hide out here" she said sweetly surprising even herself. For some reason she couldn't be bitchy to this guy, she couldn't even be, well, rude. His brother had the same effect on her and it was beginning to scare her. Jeff smiled at her.  
  
J-"Thanks" Finally Tigra spoke and broke the stupid smile that had been spread on her face since the second he had walked in.  
  
T-"Here, come sit down" She patted a space beside her. The three began to engage in conversation, all except Mongrelle, she still sat with her head buried in her book titled How to Murder A Man. The conversation had turned to the rest of the Hardy's, Matt in particular.  
  
V-"So, what is your brother's deal?" Jeff smiled at her.  
  
J-"I think he may have a little crush on you, although I'm sure he'd kill me if he found out I was saying this, he's a nice guy though, I heard he came to see you"  
  
V-"Yeah, that's what I meant, he came to welcome us, he was being nice, why?"  
  
J-"That's Matt, he's a nice guy, he's nice to nearly everyone, especially new people. He was just trying to make you feel welcome and let you know that you had a friend if you need one" he smiled slightly at the look that passed over Vixen's face. A look of deep thought. Jeff turned to Tigra and smiled, * She's so beautiful * he thought as they stared at each other. Vixen stood up and left the room. No one noticed.  
  
Vixen walked down the hall, on her way to nowhere really, just thinking. Thinking about this guy that since the first moment she laid eyes on him she felt strange. She felt things she'd never felt before and found herself caring what someone else thought of her. She cared what he thought, she was happy to see that he thought she was beautiful. Ohmygod she was happy!!! Shocked at the thought that something actually made her happy she didn't see the figure walking towards her that didn't notice her either. They ran straight into each other. She looked up ready to berate whoever it was and locked eyes with the most beautiful deep brown eyes she had ever seen. She ran into Matt Hardy. She couldn't help but run her eyes up and down his body, god he was gorgeous. He smiled at her and she felt her knees get weak. * Snap out of it * she yelled at herself.  
  
M-"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" He asked, his voice dripping with sincerity.  
  
V-"I'm fine" She said flatly staring at him. She'd had enough of this.  
  
V-"I got to go, bye" She walked away as he called Bye to her retreating form.  
  
Matt watched as she walked away. * God she is gorgeous * he thought, mentally kicking himself for not being more smooth or even saying anything at all when he was in her presence. * I have to get her into my life, oh man I'm falling hard * he thought as he shook his head and walked away.  
  
When Vixen arrived back at her locker room she walked straight in on Jeff and Tigra. It seems they got quite acquainted while she was away. And now they were siting on the couch mid pash. She cleared her throat and they looked up. Jeff half smiled embarrassed and Tigra just looked extremely proud of herself.  
  
V-"So, I guess you two became friends" Jeff and Tigra just smiled.  
  
V-"Still wanna hang around?" Vixen directed at Tye (Yes Tye, they call her Tye, let's have a run though of nicknames Vixen = Vix or V, Tigra = Tye, and Mongrelle = Elle).  
  
T-"actually, we were going to head out in about, well now" Tye smiled at her friend looking for the ok to leave. Vixen nodded and Tye grabbed her stuff along with Jeff's hand and ran out the room. As she did that however,  
  
J-"Bye," Smiled at Vixen.  
  
V-"Bye" Vix said softly. She closed the door behind them and sat down.  
  
V-"Well I guess it's going to be just you and me for a while Elle" Mongrelle finally looked up.  
  
E-"What?" Vix shook her head at her friend.  
  
V-"Tye hooked up with Jeff, we probably aren't going to see her for a few days"  
  
E-"ok, so when are you hooking up with Matt?"  
  
V-"What are you talking about?" Elle gave her a look of 'Duh'  
  
E-"I've seen the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you, don't give me that, you know what I'm talking about"  
  
V-"You know, they're right, you are nuts" Mongrelle glared at her.  
  
V-"Come on let's go" They grabbed their bags and left.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 4  
  
%%% At the Hotel that night %%%  
  
Vixen couldn't sleep so she got up and went out to the vending machine she saw in the hall. When she approached she realized she'd hit the jackpot. It was a coffee machine, which meant hot chocolate. She made her selection, retrieved her hot chocolatey goodness, and walked down the hall back to her room. She looked up and saw Matt. * God why do I keep running into this guy? * She asked herself. He walked straight up to her * DAMN *  
  
M-"Hey! How's it going?" He looked her up and down and smiled. She was still in her PJs. Long black silk drawstring pants and a red shoestring singlet.  
  
V-" Fine, I got to go" Matt sighed and tried again as she walked past him.  
  
M-" Come on, talk to me" He pleaded which only made her mad. She turned to him and the verbal bashing she was going to give him faded from her mind, she found herself nodding. They sat down, even though she was still in her PJs, they talked for an hour in the hall. Finally Matt asked that inevitable question that all guys ended up asking. Well, all the guys she let hang around for longer than she needed them for.  
  
M-"Why won't you smile?" Vixen looked down to her lap and her 3rd hot cocoa.  
  
V-"Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?"  
  
M-"How long has it been since you smiled?" Vixen thought for a while  
  
V-"The last time I smiled, I was 5, I was with my dad. He was taking me for a ride on his bike around our ranch. It was about a year before he sent me to boarding school in Australia."  
  
M-"How old are you now?"  
  
V-"21" she said simply.  
  
M-"You haven't smiled for 16 years?" She just shook her head no.  
  
M-"Well then, I'm going to have to make you smile"  
  
V-"Really, how do intend to do that?" she scoffed at him. He leaned in real close to her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck and she shivered at the closeness. He whispered  
  
M-"I'm going to make you happy" He stood up and took a few steps away from her.  
  
M-"Goodnight" She just looked at him as he walked away. 


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

Chapter 5  
  
Weeks went by and the Amazons and the Hardy's became close friends. Tye and Jeff very close friends. The girls debuted successfully; they were fan favorites instantly. That talk Matt and Vix had in the hall became a regular occurrence too. Vixen's 'situation' with the undertaker continued and everyone now knew about it. Matt tried to get her to tell him why they were fighting all the time, but she would never say anything about it except it was personal and that they had a history. Matt was starting to think they had a romantic history and although Matt and Vix were not involved he was jealous and decided to confront her with it. So one night at a smackdown! Taping he walked into the Amazon's locker room Hell bent on getting to the bottom of it.  
  
M-"Hey!" He walked over to her.  
  
V-"Hey right back at ya" she said ash she watched him sit down beside her.  
  
M-"Have you slept with the undertaker" he decided blunt was the best way to go.  
  
V-"WHAT?" She screamed. "God no, it's not that, yuck" she shuddered at the thought.  
  
M-"Then what? What is your personal history with him?"  
  
V-"Matt I know you mean well, but this is none of your business" Her voice was rising.  
  
M-"You don't think I have a right to know what's going on?"  
  
V-"No you don't, It's my business no one else's!" She was shouting now. She stormed out of the room. M-"Damn it" Matt shouted and ran a hand through his hair. "Smooth Matt, real smooth"  
  
Vixen stood leaning against the wall outside the locker room. She hadn't meant to blow up like that, but it was none of his business. Tye walked up and saw her looking frustrated. She worried.  
  
T-"What's wrong?"  
  
V-"He asked me if I'd slept with him?"  
  
T-"Who?" Tye asked confused.  
  
V-"Matt, he asked if I'd slept with the undertaker" Tye burst out laughing.  
  
V-"I'm glad you find it so funny" Tye composed herself.  
  
T-"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
V-"No of course, but then he wouldn't to know what personal history I had with taker then, I wouldn't tell him, I ended up yelling at him. Telling him it was none of his business, huge fight"  
  
T-"Why don't you wanna tell him?"  
  
V-"He doesn't need to know" Tye gave her a funny look  
  
V-"What? He doesn't you know I'm right"  
  
T-"No you're not, he needs to know for him, to know what he's getting himself into. You do owe him an explanation, so tell him! What are afraid of?"  
  
V-"Nothing" Tye gave her a look of 'I'm not stupid'. Vix sighed.  
  
V-"Ok, I'm, I, I don't want him to think I'm. I don't want him to treat me differently, I don't want him to look at me differently. I like the way he looks at me." Vix looked at her feet.  
  
T-"Watch out Vix, you're starting to show emotion. Don't worry, he won't…. Now I'm going to go find my little spunk monkey. Jeff" She said with an evil grin before walking away.  
  
Vix walked into the locker room. Matt looked up instantly. Before he was sitting with his head in his hands. Now he stood before her. Vix walked up close to him.  
  
V-"Do you want me? Are you willing to except me, for who I am?"  
  
M-"I already do" with that Vix leaned up and kissed him. Her arms snaked around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. They deepened the kiss right when Mongrelle walked in. She saw the two and threw her arms up in the air exasperated.  
  
E-"God not you too" she yelled. They pulled apart and turned to her.  
  
V-"Shut up" she scowled at her before pulling Matt out of the room and out to her car. She drove them back to the hotel.  
  
This is PG-13 peeps, so no details, you all know what happened at the hotel.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 6  
  
%%% RAW %%%  
  
Matt Hardy and Vixen, Tigra and Jeff Hardy arrive together, arms around each other with Mongrelle following behind and Damien silent behind her. They all walk down the hall towards their locker rooms, on their way they pass the Undertaker and Kane. Undertaker glares at Matt when he sees Matt's arm around her and he leaned into whisper something in her ear.  
  
M-"He's looking at us" Vixen leaned up to reply.  
  
V-"I know, kiss me" Matt didn't hesitate and kissed her passionately. The Undertaker was enraged; Vixen smirked evilly at him, which made him look like he was going to explode. The group rounded the corner and went into their dressing room.  
  
The Undertaker paced up and down outside the Amazon's locker room, debating whether or not to go in. Right as he burst through the door, Matt was walking towards the room. The amazons heads shot up as they heard the door slam. As soon as Taker saw her lunged towards her and pinned her to the wall by her throat. Vixen didn't even look scared, in fact she looked rather pleased at the fact she pissed him off.  
  
U-"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
V-"I could ask you the same thing" Right then Matt burst through the door and saw the situation in front of him. He calmly walked up to taker and told him to back off firmly.  
  
M-"Back Off"  
  
U-"Stay out of this boy, it's none of your business"  
  
M-"The hell it is, get your hands off my girlfriend" Taker's head snapped up.  
  
U-"Girlfriend? (he glared at vixen) well, she has told you has she" He directed the question at Matt but looked at vixen. Vix lowered her eyes. Taker laughed coldly.  
  
U-"Tell him, (she didn't move or speak) TELL HIM!" He screamed at her and still she didn't flinch. She just looked up into his eyes. Taker let go off her and backed away. He turned to Matt.  
  
U-"You lay a hand on her, and I'll kill you" The two glared at each other before Taker stormed out of the room. Vixen still stood where Taker left her. She had light finger marks around her throat. Matt stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug. Softly he said.  
  
M-"Tell me what?" Vixen sighed.  
  
V-"Soon"  
  
Later on that night Mongrelle had a match vs. Brock Lesnar. It was a hardcore match and everyone backstage thought she was nuts. Insane, crazy, loony, a few beers short of a six pack, not in her right mind. Everyone gathered around the monitor to watch. Vix and Tye were in the front. They all watched as Mongrelle hit him with a chair. He wobbled but remained standing, she hit him again and all the spectators gasped at the severity of the shot. He went down. She stood over him and yelled; "You just went down to a woman" he stood up and grabbed her by the throat. She looked mad, the men watched with wide eyes as she pulled her leg back and booted him in the family jewels. "Low blow, Low blow, a thunderous low blow from Mongrelle" All the men winced. She laughed, picked up and trash can and hit him in the head, over and over and over again. Finally he fell on his back. She pinned him and got the three count. She walked away the victor. All the women backstage cheered all the men laughed at Brock, who didn't seem so big and bad anymore. Paul Haymen was at ringside. He had his head in his hands. He was crying, I guess Brock Lesnar isn't the next big thing after all.  
  
Back at the locker room  
  
Matt asked Vix if she was going to tell him yet, she just kept shaking her head no every time. Mongrelle sat with a satisfied grin on her face. Tye sat with Jeff, the two getting very 'close'. Vixen stood up and went to the door.  
  
M-"Where are you going" Matt asked.  
  
V-"To Watch Taker's match, wanna come?" Matt nodded and left the room with her. They watched as Taker beat yet another opponent with his famous last ride. But instead of leaving the ring, Taker walked to the outside, picked up a microphone and began.  
  
U-"You know, it's seems Matt Hardy has taken quite a liking to Vixen" The crowd cheered. "I don't like that" The crowd turned quite, with an eerie silence. "I'm the Undertaker, whatever I say goes, and I'm putting an end to this little infatuation" Right then the Amazon's music filled the arena and the crowd roared. Matt and Vixen stood at the top of the ramp, a microphone in her hand, the crowed silenced as Vix began.  
  
V-"Oh no, big daddy dead man want's to tell me what to do. Well guess what, I'm not another person you can boss around. I am possibly the only person you can't. I'm not a little kid anymore, you can't tell me what to do…. DAD" Matt was shocked, needless to say so was everyone else. Matt looked at her, his mouth wide open, confused. She turned to him.  
  
V-"You wanted to know, now you know, Taker over there is my ridiculous excuse for a father" Taker looked hurt at the comment.  
  
V-"See ya round, daddy" with that, Vix walked away. Matt turned at looked at Taker shocked.  
  
U-"What do you think of her now boy?" Matt glared at him and walked away.  
  
Vixen quickly walked back stage, well actually she ran back to her locker room. Not wanting to deal with all the looks from the backstage crew she escaped into her locker room. Tye had seen everything that happened and was waiting for her, Mongrelle by her side.  
  
V-"Where's Jeff?"  
  
T-"I told him to go, are you alright?" Tye asked concern and worry thick in her voice.  
  
V-"Yeah, I'm fine" She shrugged it off. Tye and Elle however knew better.  
  
E-"Get your ass over her bitch" Her friend said flatly. Vix sat beside Tye and Elle. Elle hugged her. V-"I'm fine really"  
  
T-"Where's Matt?" Tye asked trying to get her friend to admit she wasn't. Touch on a sensitive subject that ought to do it.  
  
V-"Who knows? I don't think we'll be seeing much of him anymore"  
  
T-"You don't know that"  
  
V-"yeah I do, they all run when they find out, why should he be any different?"  
  
M-"Because he's not like other guys, he cares about you" Vixen's head shot up, there he was.  
  
V-"Guess you hate me now huh? I mean, the Undertaker's daughter, come on, who wouldn't"  
  
T-"Hey, we don't, and we're leaving" Tye stood, Elle didn't. Tye grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Matt sat down next to Vix.  
  
M-"Come on V, you know me, I don't care about him, I care about you. I do wish you'd told me before though, but hey. Nobody's perfect you know, and most times their parents aren't at all." He smiled at her and hugged her. She looked up at him, and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
M-"Tell me these things from now on" Vix nodded.  
  
V-"You know he's going to cause trouble" Matt nodded.  
  
V-"this means war to him" Matt still nodded.  
  
…. TBC  
  
Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn cliffhanger. What's the undertaker going to do now? Find out in Chapter 7. 


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

Chapter 7  
  
Well Vixen and Matt have become very close. Vix accompanies Matt to the ring and vice versa. Anyway on with the story. It's RAW and Matt and Vix have an intergender Match against Ivory and Lance Storm after the events of earlier in the evening.  
  
%%% Earlier %%%  
  
Matt and Vix were in the corridor of the Joe Louis Arena. They were talking and well making out, when Ivory and Lance walked past. They saw the two mid- pash and walked up to them. Matt and Vix broke apart sensing their presence.  
  
V-"What do you want?" Vix said bitterly  
  
I-"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two love birds" Ivory said very sarcastically. Vix was pissed. She stood up from her position on Matt's lap. Being the tall amazon beauty she was, she was considerably a lot taller then the short little Ivory. She looked down at her. Ivory was visibly shaken and scared of the taller woman. Vix was silent for a moment before leaning in close to Ivory.  
  
V-"Boo" She said all of a sudden and Ivory jumped. Vix continued to look down at her.  
  
I-"you don't scare me"  
  
M-"Looks like she just did" Matt said laughing.  
  
L-"hey man, back off" Lance came to Ivory's defense. Matt stood before lance, he too taller.  
  
M-"What? She you're little girlfriend" Matt teased  
  
L-"No! We unlike you two, have more self respect and morals than to parade around all over each other, and practically ripping each other's close off any chance they got"  
  
V-"hmm, now there's an idea, what do you think Matt, sound good" Vix got closer to Matt.  
  
M-" Xtremely good" Matt pulled her to him. Ivory and Lance scowled.  
  
M-"Lighten up man! We're just having fun"  
  
V-"Yeah, fun, you know, feeling good. You do remember fun right?" Vix directed at Ivory.  
  
I-"Very funny, fun is not having sex in public" Ivory scoffed.  
  
V-"We've never tried that, maybe we should" Vix winked at Matt.  
  
M-"Maybe" He winked back and laughed.  
  
I-"Oh please, we know what you're doing"  
  
L-"If you feel so strongly about it, why don't you fight for it?"  
  
M-"Come on!" Matt had had enough now.  
  
L-"You and your little bed buddy against ivory and I tonight"  
  
V-"Fine by me, look forward to kicking your ass Ivory"  
  
I-"You wish" Vix grabbed Ivory's wrist.  
  
V-"Watch out Ivory. You've never fought me, but I'll go easy on you"  
  
I-"Don't bother, bring it!"  
  
V-"trust me, you don't want that" She let go of her, and sat back down on Matt's lap. Storm and ivory walked away pissed off. Vix returned to her position in Matt's lap. She placed her arms around his neck as his circled her waist. (She is facing him)  
  
V-"Now where were we?" Matt smiled and kissed her. They continued for a while before going off to get ready for their match.  
  
%%% The match %%%  
  
Matt and Vix make their way to the ring to a huge pop from the crowd, followed by Storm and Ivory. Matt and Storm start the match. Lock up, Matt over powers Storm. Head lock on Storm. Storm gets our and is thrown into the ropes, he runs straight into a clothesline from Matt. Storm gets up to be suplexed by Matt. Matt leads Storm to the corner, he beats Storms head into the turnbuckle as the crowd counts along. Storm falls to the mat. Leg drop from the second rope onto Storm. A cover by Matt, only a 2 count. Vix tells Matt to let Storm get the tag to Ivory. Ivory and Vix tag in. The two scout each other. Ivory holds her hand up for a lock up. Vix pushes her hand away violently and throws Ivory into the ropes. Vixen hits a drop kick on Ivory on the return. The crowd cheers, Ivory gets up and scouts Vixen. Kick to the stomach by Vix, over head suplex on Ivory. There's a cover and a two count. Lance enters the ring, clotheslines Vix. Vix sits right up. Matt enters and takes out Storm. All hell breaks loose. All four wrestlers are in the ring and the referee is confused, doesn't know who the legal man is. Matt about to hit the twist of Fate on Storm when the undertaker's music starts and he appears at the top of the ramp. Matt is distracted by his presence and is kicked by Storm. Ivory tries to attack Matt and double- team him with Storm. However Vix yells Dragon fire. Matt bends at the waist upon hearing this. Vix flips over his back and takes out Ivory. The crowd roars and the commentators are speechless. No one has ever seen anything like that before. Matt hits the twist of fate on Storm and rolls him up for the win. Taker is still standing at the top of the ramp, his hands in his pockets, looking on.  
  
As the referee holds up Vix and Matt's arms in victory the undertaker makes his way down the ramp to the ring. Vix and Matt watch him cautiously. He gets in Matt's face.  
  
U-"Proud of yourself boy?" Taker says coldly.  
  
M-"What are you talking about?" Matt's confused but still sounds tough (hehe)  
  
U-"You won, you're still with her, for now" Taker said smugly. Matt glared at him.  
  
U-"What? You didn't honestly think I'd let you stay with her? You've had you're fun, you got in her pants, now do yourself a favor and stay away from my girl"  
  
M-"No!" Matt said simply. Taker looked ravenous.  
  
U-"You better watch yourself and remember who you're talking to."  
  
M-"I know exactly who I'm talking to" The crowd and commentators looked on shocked.  
  
U-"you looking for an ass kicking boy?" Matt just glared at him. Taker balled up his fist and pulled his arm back ready to strike. But Vixen stood in front of Matt.  
  
V-"Hit Me! Come on, daddy, I dare you" Undertaker thinks about it for a minute then backs down. Vix laughs coldly and smiles evilly at her father as he backs away. He walks up the ramp, Matt watches his retreating form, his back to vixen. She takes his hand, and he turns to face. He leans down and kisses her passionately in the middle of the ring. Taker hears the cheers of the crowd and turns to see Matt and Vixen embracing in the ring. He scowls and walks away.  
  
  
  
%%% Chapter 8 %%%  
  
Smackdown! -- Matt is walking backstage when he runs into Taker. The two have a confrontation. Threats fly between the two and taker is about to pound on Matt for being so disrespectful.  
  
Matt turned the corner and hit someone. He looked up about to apologize but then realized he was looking straight into the eyes of the dead man. Everyone was right, they were cold. Taker glared down at Matt.  
  
U-"Watch were you're going boy, wouldn't what you to have an 'accident'"  
  
M-"What kind of a lame ass threat is that?"  
  
U-"You better watch yourself boy, you're 'girlfriend' isn't here to save you this time" he snickered. Matt was fuming.  
  
M-"you wanna hurt me, go ahead, I've had enough of you" Matt stood his ground.  
  
U-"you will show me respect boy" Taker was enraged, this boy had a knack for this.  
  
M-"You want respect, earn it"  
  
U-"Maybe I will, on your ass" Taker yelled.  
  
M-"Is this a gay thing?" Matt mocked. Undertaker pulled his arm back ready to attack but then he saw Vixen leaning against the wall behind Matt. Her arms folded over her chest. She was pissed. Taker hesitated and finally retreated. Matt watched as taker turned and walked away. * That was odd.. wait a minute * he turned around and saw Vixen leaning against the wall. He walked up to her. He placed his hands on either side of her and leaned against the wall.  
  
M-"You always going to be here to protect me?" He laughed. Vix just shrugged. Matt leaned in and brushed his lips over hers in a soft kiss. He took her hand and they walked back to the locker room. Matt had to prepare for his tag team title shot against Billy and Chuck.  
  
%%% The Match %%%  
  
Vixen accompanies Matt and Jeff to the ring for their tag team title shot against Billy and Chuck. Vix is wearing a VERY sexy outfit, she has been since her and Matt got together. She is wearing a black leather mini skirt with a white low cut halter top with three straps as the back. She has black leather thigh-high boots. Tazz is just eating it up. The undertaker however, who is watching on a monitor backstage, is not impressed. ( I'm not going to describe the match, takes too long and I'm not good at writing them ) Anyway, the match went well, the hardyz dominated the entire time and were no match for the tag team champions. You're winners and new tag team champions the hardy boyz. The three celebrate in the ring before heading to the back.  
  
The Undertaker was fed up, he'd had enough of watching his daughter parade around in skimpy sexy clothing and hanging off of Matt. It wasn't right, she was just a little girl and he was going to put a stop to it once and for all. He went out to the ring. Stood in the middle and proceeded to call out his daughter and her 'boyfriend'.  
  
U-"I've had enough, Vixen, hardy you bring your asses out here, NOW!" He yelled.  
  
The Amazons music hit and Vixen and Matt Hardy stood at the top of the ramp, microphones in hand.  
  
V-"You called daddy" She said mockingly.  
  
U-"You two are finished. You hear me?"  
  
V-"Oh I heard you, but No" Vix stated coolly.  
  
U-"What? You did not just disobey me girl"  
  
V-"Ok. Firstly, I have a name, use it. Second, Yeah I did"  
  
U-"Alright, Vixen, You will end this little relationship of yours, or else"  
  
V-"Or else what?" She said sighing, playing along with his little charade for a little while.  
  
U-"Or else, I'll eliminate it" Matt had heard enough.  
  
V-"Haven't you got anything better to do then bother us?" Matt said annoyingly. Taker fumed  
  
U-"I've had enough of you boy. That's it, you're going down" he growled.  
  
V-"Only with me" Vix said huskily. She pulled Matt to her and kissed him passionately in front of taker. Taker was shocked at what she just said and did. So was everyone else.  
  
King-"Did she just say what I think she said, JR?" He said excited.  
  
JR-"Yes she did King"  
  
King – "Oh My!!" King breathed.  
  
JR-"I second that" Vixen and Matt walked away. Leaving a very mad Undertaker in the center of the ring.  
  
  
  
-- Whoa, Taker's mad. Lookout to find out what taker does in chapter 9! Coming soon!! 


	5. Chapters 9 and 10

Chapter 9  
  
Taker is at a loss. He doesn't know what to do about his insubordinate daughter. There is only one thing left to do. An intervention. He would have to get her alone and try to talk so sense into her without that annoying Hardy around.  
  
Taker sees Vixen in the cafeteria at Madison Square Garden. He decided it was now or never and approaches her. Vixen turns around and encounters the Undertaker she sighs.  
  
V-"What now? I really don't want to fight with anymore, even though it is so entertaining"  
  
U-"I just want to talk, will you please come to my locker room. Your Uncle's there" Taker knew how much Vixen loved her uncle and knew that as soon as he mentioned Kane she would agree.  
  
V-"Ok, fine, but only for a minute" Taker nodded and they walked to the locker room.  
  
When they arrived Vixen walked in to see her uncle Kane sitting in the room fiddling with his gloves. She walked over to him and sat down beside him.  
  
V-"What's up Uncle?" She had to stop herself from smiling.  
  
K-"Hey, little one! Missed you" He hugged her.  
  
V-"Missed you too" They let go of each other, Vixen looked up at taker.  
  
V-"Well? I'm here, what do you want" She said coldly. Taker took a deep breath and began.  
  
U-"I want you to stay the hell away from those boys"  
  
V-"What? Not this again. I thought you liked the Hardy Boyz?"  
  
U-"I like them just fine, when they're not dating my daughter"  
  
V-"They're not, Matt is, besides I'm no longer a child you can't tell me who I can and cannot play with" Undertaker glares pulls out a cell phone and dials. Kane takes over.  
  
K-"Come on little one. It's not like you love him" Vix just looked at him.  
  
K-"You don't do you?" Vix looked away.  
  
K-"Oh god!"  
  
V-"Stay out of my life, you lost the right to interfere when you lost your face" Vix regretted saying it as soon as the words left her mouth. Kane was hurt. Then it turned to Anger.  
  
K-"Taker may not be able to control you but I can" Vixen looks up with her familiar emotionless expression  
  
V-"Oh yeah, how so?"  
  
K-"When did you get like this?"  
  
V-"You know when"  
  
Kane smashes something, Vixen doesn't even flinch, and Kane leaves the room.  
  
U-"If I can't talk some sense into you, maybe your step mother can" Sara walks in and taker walks out. Sara sits beside Vixen.  
  
S-"So what's wrong? Why won't you listen to your father?"  
  
V-" Listen" Sara goes to speak, but vixen silences her  
  
V-"hup, listen, you may be his wife, but I'm his daughter, I know things about him, what he is capable of that would make your blood run cold. Before he shipped me off to boarding school in Australia, I learned exactly what I can get away with, how far I could go, before he snapped. I know how to manipulate him, most importantly I know how to control him, how to get what I want. Have you ever seen him mad?"  
  
S-"Yes, of course I have"  
  
V-"No. You really haven't, imagine I'm 6 yr. old and I crashed his new Harley into a tree.... Accidentally"  
  
S-"It was just an accident"  
  
V-"replace the word accidentally with repeatedly" Sara is speechless and has a look of horror on her face.  
  
V-that's nothing, then there's when I torched it"  
  
S-"You set fire to the bike"  
  
V-"Yeah, and that's when it exploded, he came over before it did, grabbed me to shield me from the explosion which in turn blew off his eyebrows."  
  
S-"It really blew off his eyebrows?" Vixen shakes her head no  
  
Sara gets up and walks out. Outside Sara walks past Taker and Kane shaking and scared. Undertaker exclaims. "That Girl" and walks into the room, followed by Kane.  
  
U-"Damn girl what did you do?"  
  
V-"Nothing, except I told her about that time I crashed your bike"  
  
U-"Into a tree repeatedly" Vixen nods  
  
K-"And torched it" Vixen nods, Taker and Kane laugh. Vixen has an evil grin on her face. The guys turn to leave, as they do Undertaker exclaims, "You were a cute kid" Taker and Kane laugh as they leave. They stop outside the door.  
  
K-"Taker...she did it again"  
  
U-"What? Oh man"  
  
K-"You wanna go back in there?"  
  
U-"Nah, she won this round" They walk off with their heads down.  
  
  
  
Later that night, after the hardyz tag team match, which left them rather sore. The amazons and the hardyz are in their shared locker room, paired off. Mongrelle is sitting on one couch with Damien (quite a bit of space between them I might add), Tigra is sitting on another getting very cosy with Jeff and Vixen is sitting on the third couch in the room with Matt, rubbing his injured back and talking.  
  
M-"You crashed his Harley?" Jeff sits up instantly after hearing such a thing.  
  
J-"You crashed his bike" Tigra isn't to pleased about the abrupt ending to their kissing.  
  
T-"Hey, back here" She pulls him back into a kiss.  
  
D-"And you torched it" Jeff once again isn't to pleased to here this.  
  
J-"You torched it?" And neither is Tigra  
  
T-"Hey"  
  
V-"The bike was torched but not by me"  
  
J-"Then who?" Vixen looks at Mongrelle, then they all look at Mongrelle, who now has a very evil look on her face and is playing with a lighter. She suddenly does her spit thing ( you know the thing, HHH does it and Gangrel used to ) toward the open flame and massive bursts of flames arise from it. Everyone's eyes grow very wide, except Vixen who still has an expressionless face.  
  
V-"Down girl" Mongrelle smiles and puts the lighter down. Matt turns to his girl,  
  
M-"Why did you crash his bike?" Vixen puts her head down and looks remorseful.  
  
V-"I don't know, I just did" Matt puts his thumb under her chin and pulls her face up to look at him. He smiles to her and for the first time ever Vixen smiles back, truly, much to the shock of Matt, he brings attention to the sudden act and when the others become aware they are all shocked and look at her funny.  
  
M-"Did you just smile?"  
  
V-"Yeah" she smiles at him again, everyone looks up shocked.  
  
Mongrelle-"No way"  
  
V-"What, can't I smile" she is serious again, the others haven't seen her smile.  
  
Mongrelle-"No, you don't smile, you never smile, you can't just start all of a sudden and not even let us see it.  
  
They all turn away when she won't smile or even reply. Matt is still looking at her shocked. She smiles at him, he smiles back and they kiss.  
  
  
  
%%% Chapter 10 %%%  
  
(Ok I don't know what show we are up to, oops, oh well whatever one it is; I'll make it Smackdown! Ok? Ok!)  
  
~~ Smackdown! ~~  
  
The Amazons and the Hardys are sitting in the locker room watching the action out at the ring on their monitor. The match is the Undertaker vs. Test (big surprise), Vixen and Matt are watching very closely. Tye and Jeff are making eyes at each other; Mongrelle is reading her book again. Damien on the other hand is staring at Mongrelle. Matt notices how Damien is blatantly staring at Mongrelle and can't help but smile. Then a horrible thought occurred to him. * She'll eat him alive * He had to talk to Damien. Matt whispered in Vix's ear.  
  
M-"V? (she nods) I'll be back, I got to talk to Damien"  
  
V-"Ok" She is still enthralled in the match. Test is actually holding his ground. Oh wait spoken to soon. Test just went down. Last ride and it's all over.  
  
M-"Damien, I need to talk to you, outside" Damien gets up and walks out with Matt.  
  
~~ Outside. ~~  
  
M-"What's going on?" Damien looks confused.  
  
D-"What are you talking about?" Matt rolls his eyes.  
  
M-"You're making eyes at Elle. Don't even try to tell me I'm seeing things, cause we both know I'm not. What's the deal Man?" Damien sighs, he was caught.  
  
D-" I don't know, I can't help it. I think she's pretty"  
  
M-"She's definitely something" Damien nods unaware of the pun.  
  
D-"She won't even talk to me" Damien seems sad.  
  
M-"Have you tried to talk to her?" Damien nods.  
  
D-"Yeah, but every time I try to strike up a conversation she shrugs me off."  
  
M-"Maybe she doesn't like you" Matt couldn't help it, it had to be said. Now he was trying not to laugh. Damien didn't find it quite as funny.  
  
D-"Thanks Man, You're a real help" Matt composes himself.  
  
M-"I'm sorry man, I was only kidding. Just make her talk to you. Be forceful"  
  
D-"I don't think I can, I mean, she's a lady man" Matt burst out laughing at that.  
  
M-"Lady, that's a good one" Damien is getting frustrated. Matt stops laughing.  
  
M-"I'm sorry, it's just that, the whole time she's been here all she's done is sit in that room read that freaking damn book of hers and beat the crap out of guys. She'll only talk to V and Tye. She's not exactly lady like." Matt managed without laughing, but it was no easy feat.  
  
D-"I know, but I think there's something else to her, you know what I mean" Matt thought of Vix, his Vixen. He totally understood.  
  
M-"yeah man, I know what you mean" Damien nodded.  
  
D-"I just got to get her to talk to me" Matt nodded.  
  
M-"I'll talk to V"  
  
D-"Thanks" with that all out in the open. The two men walked back into the locker room. They resumed their earlier positions and watched the next match.  
  
~~ Later that night ~~  
  
Matt makes good on his promise. He drags vixen outside to talk to her about Mongrelle.  
  
V-"What so urgent?" Matt looks at her and takes a deep breath.  
  
M-"Umm, well, Damien likes Elle" He said it so quick Vix didn't catch it at first but when she realized what he said she smiled (she still only does that around him). Matt was shocked.  
  
M-"What? Why are you smiling, not that I don't like to see that"  
  
V-"It's just that, it's cute, he likes Elle" Matt nods and realizes it is kind of cute.  
  
V-"So, what am I supposed to do about it?"  
  
M-"Well, talk to Elle?" Matt said unsure. Vix just nodded.  
  
V-"Ok, no problem" Matt smiled big.  
  
M-"You are the best V" He hugged her tight and she smiled at him when he pulled away.  
  
M-"Now why on earth what you want to deprive the world of that beautiful smile for so long?" he smiled at her.  
  
V-"Maybe, I thought that the rest of the world didn't deserve it. Still don't" She laughed along with Matt. He kissed her.  
  
M-"But you smile for me" Vix shrugged and smiled at him. He smiled back and they went back into the locker room. They sat back down, but Vix did not continue watching the matches she watched Damien and Elle and tried to figure out how on earth she was going to talk to Elle.  
  
After the Hardyz disappeared for a six man tag team match along with Tye who would accompanying them to the ring, Vix decided that it was time to talk to Elle. She walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
V-"Elle, can I talk to you for a minute?" Elle put down her book.  
  
E-"Sure, what's up Vix?" Vix hesitated then continued.  
  
V-"well, what do you think of Damien?" Elle looked confused.  
  
E-"I dunno! Why?" Vix thought she better tell her.  
  
V-"Ok, well, he kind of likes you" She said and looked away. Elle just sat there.  
  
E-"The pathetic little squeak likes me?" She was shocked.  
  
V-"yeah" Vix didn't know what else to say. Elle sat there and thought about it for a minute then returned to reading her book. Vix took that as her cue and went to watch the boy's match. When the boys returned Matt and Damien looked at Vix asking the silent question they were both afraid of. Vix shrugged her shoulders and mouthed I don't know. Damien sat down rejected on the other side of the room, while Matt sat down next to Vix.  
  
M-"What happened?"  
  
V-"I told her, I tried to talk to her, she just went back to reading her book, I don't know what goes on in her head. She might like I really don't know. She insulted him, that could be a good sign, or it could be a really bad sign. I really don't know" Matt put his arm around her and Vix leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
M-"You tried, thank you"  
  
Mongrelle looked up and saw Damien sitting his head hanging low and thought * He is kind of good looking * and went straight back to her book.  
  
Ohhh, what's going to happen next?? Wait and see! 


	6. Chapters 11 and 12 RISK!

NOTE: All or at least the majority of the scenes in my story are based at an arena for a WWE show. I wrote this angle originally as a story line like my other fiction "Team Xtreme – An Xtreme Angle". The transformation from angle to story has maybe left it quit disorganized. I apologize for that, however to leave it as an angle would create much confusion. Please continue to read and some R&R would be great. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
This chapter is in three parts. It follows what is happening in the lives of the six in pairs. Focusing first on Mongrelle and Damien, then Matt and Vixen and lastly Tye and Jeff.  
  
The Amazons and The Hardyz are backstage at a house show. Damien has had enough of Elle's attitude towards him. He has decided to confront her. So now he finds himself outside the locker room door, trying to summon the courage to enter and carry out his plan.  
  
Damien burst through the locker room door. Only Elle was there, she didn't even look up from her book. Now he was mad. How could one person make him so mad and so confused? He walked straight over to Elle and began.  
  
D-"Do you even know I exist" he yelled in her face. She looked up and suddenly her fist flew out and thumped him straight in the (blank), Elle looks at her knuckles and states.  
  
E-"Yeah you exist"  
  
Meanwhile outside the locker room Vix and Matt, Tye and Jeff were walking towards the room. At the sound of an almighty high pitched scream they burst through the door. There they found Damien writhing on the floor clutching his crotch in extreme agony. Right away they knew the cause and source of the scream.  
  
J-"Oh man, you hit him in the knackers." Jeff exclaimed horrified. Vix looked straight at Matt.  
  
V-"I don't think she likes him" she uttered seriously and flatly.  
  
M-"Damien what happened" Matt asked helping Damien off the floor. Damien was whimpering.  
  
D-"I just cam in to talk to her and.." His now high pitched voice trailed off. Matt and Jeff wince.  
  
V-"ouch!" Tye jumped up.  
  
T-"What happened, What happened" Vix glared at her.  
  
V-"You know exactly what happened, don't make us say it again" Tye looked at the floor like a scolded child.  
  
%%% Later On %%%  
  
The boys had gone for their 6 man tag team match so Vix and Tye decided to use their time alone with Elle to find out why she was so cruel to Damien earlier.  
  
V-"So why'd you thump him?"  
  
E-"He asked me if I thought he existed, I figured if he leaves a mark or makes a sound he's real. He did both" Elle finished by looking at her knuckles. Tye looked to Vix  
  
T-"She has a point I mean when I starting seeing Jeff, I hit him to find out if he was real (motions downwards)  
  
E- "not one particle part of him I meant him as a whole."  
  
T-"He has a hole!" Bursts out laughing and rolls on the floor Vix slaps her  
  
T-"OWWW"  
  
V-"That's not what she meant and you know it."  
  
T-"yeah well neutch" and runs off. (Neautch is just her word for whatever)  
  
V-"Yeah you better get out of here biatch." Elle goes back to her book.  
  
V-"hello, I'm trying to talk to you here, be civilized"  
  
E-"make me"  
  
V-"I've had enough, you're all are crazy"  
  
After the boys match and they all had given Elle time to cool off, Jeff tried his luck. Jeff edged into the room, step by step, holding a trash can lid in front of his crotch. Elle looks up as Jeff edges closer to her.  
  
J-"I'm real, please don't hit me!" Jeff said softly.  
  
E-"What do you want?" Elle barked out at him.  
  
J-Honestly? A good nights sleep and a hot shower" Elle did not find this cute.  
  
E-"Get… Out!"  
  
J-"Please talk to me" Jeff whined like a little child seeking attention.  
  
E-"NO!"  
  
J-"Damien really likes you" He sounded like an annoying little brother. Elle closed her book, placed it down, stood up and extended her arm, grabbing Jeff by the throat. Elle pulled him over to her and quietly says.  
  
E-"Jeff… why would I waste my time with a non-gothic, diminutive, weak, annoying, pip squeak like Damien?" He voice got louder until finally Damien came out in a shout. She let go of Jeff and he ran for it. Mongrelle sat back down and continued to read her book – The Disciples. In his haste to leave the locker room Jeff straight into Matt and Vix. They stopped him.  
  
M-"Hey, where's the fire?" Matt called to his little brother.  
  
J-"That's one scary damn bitch" Jeff uttered breathless and continued to run down the hall.  
  
Now on to Vixen and Matt's troubles with the Undertaker. It continues, and recently Matt had a match against Storm. That's right Mr. Personality wasn't too happy about Vix and Matt beating Ivory and himself and demanded a match with Matt. During that match the undertaker came down and interfered as a result, Matt lost his match, was hurt and so was Vix. Vix wasn't happy about this. She decided to do the only rational thing and get revenge. Hehehe.  
  
The undertaker made his way to the ring to take on Kane for a position in the King of the Ring tournament. The two locked up and the match was underway. Vix watched backstage as the upper hand went from the Undertaker to Kane several times. Finally it looked as if Undertaker would be the victor, something Vix could not allow to happen. Her music started up and she appeared at the top of the ramp. The undertaker looked up and walked over to the ropes. Slowly Vix began to walk down the ramp towards the ring. She smiled evilly at Taker.  
  
V-"Keep your eye on the match not me" Taker turned and walked straight into a big boot from Kane. A few moves later Kane emerged the winner and was going on to the next round of the tournament. Vixen walked away very proud of herself.  
  
She walked down the hall and didn't hear a very mad undertaker following behind her. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the hair. He began to drag her down the hall towards the parking lot.  
  
Upon arrival outside Taker pushed her to the ground beside his bike, she was obviously in great pain but very surprisingly did not seem scared. He screamed at her  
  
U-""Get on the bike" Vixen just looked at him completely unfazed so he screamed  
  
U-"Now". She got on the bike however The Hardyz and the Amazons saw him dragging her outside and followed them, Matt leading and looking irate, by this time they had arrived outside. Matt ran up to taker.  
  
M-"Hey" The amazons were very distressed  
  
U-"This is none of your business boy" Taker glared at Matt, then  
  
M-"You're right, it's not"  
  
Tye-"Matt, you can't let him do this"  
  
M-"It's none of our business." Vixen looked up at Matt, looked hurt, Matt saw the hurt in her eyes and felt like he had been hit in the stomach. Vixen put her head down and clenched her eyes shut, devastated that Matt really didn't care about her. Taker got on the bike.  
  
T-"You made the right decision boy" Matt moved behind the bike, he put his arms under Vixen's. She turned and looked at him and realised that what he had said was not true but only a plan; Taker started to drive off, only when he did Vixen was pulled off the bike and into Matt's arms.  
  
She hugged him, well clinged to him for dear life. Taker realised what had happened and stopped his bike. He turned it around and revved the engine a bit. The sound caught Jeff's attention.  
  
J-"Ah guys, incoming" Everyone looked up to see taker riding towards them. They all ran.  
  
%% Jeff and Tye %%  
  
Lately Tye has been late to the arena and disappearing for long periods of time. When she does finally show up and is around she is bubbly and happier than ever. Jeff has started to think that she is cheating on him. This is one such occasion. They are at the next episode of RAW. They gang are in their locker room. Jeff is sitting in a chair in the corner sulking, Matt is sitting in another corner sulking, Damien is in another corner looking rejected. Vix and Elle however are sitting at the table in the middle of the room talking.  
  
E-"She's late, again!" she sounds frustrated.  
  
V-"She'll be here, cool it!" Jeff gets up and wanders over to them looking miserable.  
  
J-"Is she cheating on me?" Elle glared at him  
  
E-"No! I won't tell you again!"  
  
V-"Why would she cheat on you? You obey her every command"  
  
J-"I do not (The Girls give him a look) well… some people would call the being a gentleman"  
  
M-"That's not what I'd call it" Matt stood up looking triumphant as Damien made a whipping noise. Matt made eye contact with everyone in the room not receiving any good vibes, he sat back down and continued to sulk. Vix ignored Matt and continued talking to Jeff.  
  
V-"Why do you think that she's cheating on you?"  
  
J-"She's never here" he seems very sad.  
  
E-"Neithers Damien (looks up) nope there he is as useless as always" Damien stayed in his position taking it like a man but beginning to pout. Just then Tye rushed in looking flustered.  
  
T-"Hey, what's wrong? Not getting any? I am!" Tye looks at Jeff "You! Here! Now!" Jeff obediently got up and walked over to Tye as Damien made a whipping noise.  
  
J-"I missed you" Tye gave him a funny look  
  
T-"Ok! Freak!" A voice from the corridor yelled. "Tye! Move your ass!"  
  
T-"bye" Jeff was confused.  
  
J-"But you just got here"  
  
T-"yeah, and now I'm just leaving" Jeff looked hurt and rejected as Tye ran from the room.  
  
You see! It doesn't look good for poor Jeffy.  
  
Later on Jeff was walking by himself thinking about Tye and who she could be cheating on him with, things she could be doing rather than cheating but nothing seemed to fit. There was only one logical conclusion and Jeff was heartbroken. He was lost in his thoughts and sorrow when a door down the hall opened. Tye walked out followed by SHAWN MICHAELS! Tye turned to him and hugged him. He kissed her on the cheek and the two walked away. Jeff was irate and crushed at the same time. The girl he loved was cheating on him with a man he had looked up to most of his life. He ran down the hall to catch up to them. He caught them and swung Tye around. She was shocked at the sudden action but calmed when she saw it was Jeff.  
  
T-"Jeffy, what are you doing?" She saw red in his eyes and it scared her.  
  
J-"What am I doing? What are you doing?" he yelled at her. She looked on at him confused.  
  
S-"Hey, don't yell at her!" Shawn yelled back at Jeff. Jeff glared at Shawn ready to attack.  
  
J-"I can't believe you're cheating on me, and with him" he said pointing to Shawn. Tye burst out laughing, as did Shawn. Jef got even angrier. They were laughing at him. They though it was all one big joke and the joke was on him.  
  
T-"Jeffy, I'm not sleeping with him" Shawn shook his head along with Tye.  
  
J-"Than what's going on?" Jeff was tired of being kept in the dark.  
  
S-"I'm her father" Shawn said finally. Jeff's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
J-"her, her, f-father?" he stuttered in shock.  
  
T-"Yes, my father dummy."  
  
J-"So, you're not cheating on me?"  
  
T-"no, idiot" Tye smiled at him. Jeff sighed his relief. Shawn held his hand out for Jeff to shake  
  
S-"Nice to finally meet you Jeff, I've been watching you" Jeff excepted the offered hand.  
  
S-"You're good boy, Crazy but a good wrestler"  
  
J-"Thanks" Jeff felt incredibly stupid now and didn't make eye contact with Shawn.  
  
S-"I'm just sorry we had to meet like this"  
  
J-"Me too!" Jeff still did not make eye contact.  
  
S-"Tye, why don't you go with your boyfriend, get rid of all his fears" He smiled at her.  
  
T-"My please" Jeff's eyes grew wide at what was implied. Shawn laughed.  
  
S-"Hey, I can hardly blame her for taking after me, now can I?" Jeff smiled and walked away with his girl. His fears already washed away.  
  
%%% Chapter 12 %%%  
  
Alrighty then, so where are we. Shawn Michaels is Tigra's dad, The Undertaker is Vixen's dad, Damien likes Elle, Matt and Vix are very 'cozy' and Tye and Jeff are too. The Undertaker has been making life miserable for Matt and Vix because he doesn't want his daughter dating a Hardy. There have been many run ins. But all that has died down a bit now. Jeff's suspicions about Tye were completely obliterated so all's well there. Damien understands Elle does not like him and stays away. So now that we sorted that out, on with the story.  
  
As I said all's well, so our girls and guys are just relaxing and having fun. They are backstage (aren't they always?) in their locker room. Well the girls are anyway. Elle and Vixen are playing risk. What's risk you ask? You'll find out!!  
  
Elle has her hands up and Vix keeps gesturing outwards. After awhile Elle stops "I'm not going any further, that's obscene." The boys walk in.  
  
Matt-"What are guys doing?" Tye immediately runs over to Matt and stoops to look directly into his crotch. Matt ignores her and tries again.  
  
Matt-"So what were you doing?"  
  
Elle-"Playing a game"  
  
D-"What game?"  
  
Vix-"its called Risk"  
  
Jeff-"What are you doing?" to Tye.  
  
Tye-"I'm winning!" Jeff raises his hand.  
  
"Can I play?"  
  
Elle-"What are you gonna guess?"  
  
Vix-"he doesn't have the faintest clue what we're talking about"  
  
D-"On behalf of the innocent, and as if I don't know, what are you guessing?"  
  
Tye-" Oh I know!" She screams and holds two fingers about an inch apart. Jeff is still confused.  
  
Matt kansetsugeri and looks up at Vix  
  
M-"Do you think you can help me here?"  
  
V-"Why? Is your crotch in any immediate danger?" At that point Damien pulls Jeff aside and explains the rules of risk.  
  
M-"no but my pride is" answers Vix's question. Vix sighs and gets up, she walks towards Matt and Tye. Vix stands between Matt and Tye and Tye's view changes from Matt's crotch to Vix's ass. In the background Damien is muttering to Jeff, Jeff seems to understand  
  
D-"Do you understand?"  
  
J-"Yes"  
  
D-"Really?! What are they guessing then smart ass?"  
  
J-"Ok, No!" An annoyed Damien grabs Jeff by the hair and whispers in his ear. Finally Jeff Understands and exclaims. "Oh God! Get away from him!"  
  
Tye-"Hey down in front" to Vix. At that Vix and Matt looked at each other and smiled wickedly.  
  
M-"You heard the woman!" with an evil look on his face.  
  
V-"Happy to oblige!" Vix puts her hands on Matt's hips and lowers to the ground. She leans her head against Matt and flicks out her tongue making Tye back up and yelps.  
  
Tye-"Jeff help!!…. Stop them!" Jeff runs over and scoops up Tye. Matt takes Vixen's hands smiling and pulls her up. Vix puts her arms around Matt's neck and they start kissing. Jeff carries Tye over to the couch and they proceed to make out. Elle looks up from her magazine she's had her head buried in the whole time and sees everyone making out except for her and Damien. Damien gestures for Elle to come over to him, Elle looks at him for a while and as their eyes meet E-"Dream On!" Elle then looks back down at her magazine and continues reading. Damien looks rejected.  
  
Look out for chapter 13 * Spoiler * A major cliffhanger! Someone goes missing! Who's behind it? And will the group every find their missing member? Stay tuned to find out!  
  
Hell that sounded like a crappy TV show! Sorry about that! * Grins sheepishly * 


	7. Chapter 13 Missing

Chapter 13  
  
  
  
The Amazons and the Hardyz are in their dressing room. Vince scheduled Tye and Vix in an Evening gown match against Terri and Trish. Needless to say the girls were not happy.  
  
Mongrelle is lounging on the couch reading as Damien is sitting in the corner across the room watching Elle. Tye and Vix were standing in front of the mirror doing each other's hair in large trench coats. Tye was complaining, as usual, that it was too cold. Matt and Jeff were standing behind Tye and Vix with shock apparent on their faces.  
  
T-"I can't believe I've sunk to this level."  
  
J-"but you've done worse than this."  
  
T-"HEY! Oh yeah" Tye started complaining again but vixen cut her off.  
  
V-"Would you just shut up! Do you think I'm enjoying this? I hate this, but it's going to be ok, we're going to go out there and whoop those hoe's ass's quickly, so we can come back stage and put on something half decent." Everyone backed away from Vix as she said this. Vix looked up.  
  
V-"Sorry, I lost control for a second there" Vix sighed frustrated with the situation.  
  
T-"Did you just say sorry?" Tye asks shocked.  
  
V-"No!" Tye shrieked and sank into Jeff. Jeff held onto Tye.  
  
J-"Hey, it's not her fault." Jeff defended his girl.  
  
V-"Shut Up!" Vix yells at Jeff and stared at him, if looks could kill, we'd be finding Jeff a grave.  
  
J-"Sorry" Jeff backed away with Tye still in his arms. Then it was Damien's turn  
  
D-"Dude, ever heard of anger management? I really think you..." Elle cut him off.  
  
E-"Does anyone care what Damien has to say?"  
  
Everyone – "No" Damien proceeded to sulk again. Matt stepped towards Vix and in a very bold move slipped his arms around her waist. Everyone shrank back expecting an explosion.  
  
M-"Calm down, everything will be ok, you're going to whoop them till next Christmas" Matt started nibbling on Vixen's neck while Vix and Tye were discussing strategy, his arms still around her waist.  
  
V-"Alright, this is how it's going to work. You take Terri, I'll take Trish and we'll beat them to a bloody pulp and come back here without even breaking a sweat." Vix was trying to physically shake Matt off while she was talking.  
  
T-"Sounds like a plan" Tye smiled visualizing Terri and Trish's demise.  
  
V-"(while swatting Matt) would you stop that I'm trying to concentrate, (her tone soften) save it for after the match" She winked at Matt and he smiled wickedly at her.  
  
~ The match ~  
  
Vix and Tye made their way to the ring together. They were obviously embarrassed at the way they were dressed and the match they were being forced into partaking in. Vix and Tye stood in the middle of the ring scowling as their opponents made their way to the ring.  
  
Vix and Trish started the match, the match that came about because Trish had the nerve to hit on Matt at the hotel one night; Vix was forced to beat the living hell out of her. She complained and god knows what else to Vince and got the match. However Terri and Tye got into a fight in the parking lot one night and it was made a tag team evening gown match. Vix absolutely whipped the mat with Trish. After all Vix had a lot more experience in the ring then Trish, and well, was much better. Vix tagged in Tye and Trish tagged in Terri. Tye smiled evilly as Terri very cautiously made her way into the ring. The beating the girls ended up taking from Tye and Vix was incredible. Tye and Vix walked away the victors. Obviously!  
  
~ Backstage ~  
  
Vix and Tye went back stage and showered up. They came back into the locker room and Vix sat with Matt. Tye on the other hand, sat on a big comfy sofa and called to Jeff.  
  
Tye-"Jeff, come, now!" After and awkward pause  
  
Elle-"Damien, you just missed your chance for a dumb comment, smart ass!" No answer from Damien.  
  
Elle-"Damien… Damien" Finally Elle looked up from her magazine. "Damien?" Everyone else looked up and realized that Damien was not there. Elle went back to reading while Vix realized something wasn't right.  
  
Vix-"Elle, it's late, he should be here by now, go look for him!"  
  
Elle-"oh, he'll turn up" Vix glared at her.  
  
Vix-"Mongrelle! Go look for your boyfriend NOW!"  
  
Elle-"Boyfriend? Whatever" as Elle got up and headed to the door. Tye spoke up.  
  
Tye-"hey Mongrelle, can I borrow your handcuffs? Or did you leave Damien in them?" Elle gave Tye a dirty look before leaving the locker room. Tye and Jeff were laughing at her little comment and realized that Vix was staring at them oddly.  
  
Tye-"What?" she whined at her friend.  
  
Vix-"you're going to get your ass kicked" Vix laughed. Tye's face turned deadly serious, Vix was right. Elle was not going to let her get away with a comment like that.  
  
Tye-"Oh crap" She sighed defeated. Matt and Tye laughed at the terrified looks on Tye and Jeff's faces. This was going to be priceless.  
  
~ A week later ~  
  
Damien was missing, no one had seen or heard from him in over a week. Mongrelle was sulking, she had no one to tease. She'd tried teasing Vix but that did not go down to well, as you can imagine. Tye was no fun, she was to easy to get, and Jeff well, why bother. She had fun teasing Damien, he always put himself in it, he never learnt. Oh and by the way, Tye did get her ass kicked, but she sensed her heart was not in it (.  
  
The amazons were walking down the corridor in the arena. Matt and Vix were walking together, arms around each other looking very cozy. So were Jeff and Tye. Elle was walking behind sulking. They walked past a few locker rooms. One of the doors swung open and Damien's back was seen covered in bruises. He yelled out to her.  
  
D-"ELLE" but before Elle could respond a female hand came out and grabbed Damien by the head pulling him back into the room. The door closed and Elle turned around in the direction the yell came from looking hopeful. She stopped and stared.  
  
Tye-"Hey slow poke, what's the hold up?"  
  
Elle-"Nothing… I… I thought I heard his voice" Elle was obviously crushed by the loss of Damien. Why you ask, It's simple, she didn't destroy Tye. As the group turned and walked off, Gangrel walked out of the room holding Damien by the hair.  
  
~ Later that night ~  
  
The Amazons and the Hardyz were in the locker room. Matt and Jeff were standing behind Tye and Vix, who were standing behind Elle, all were staring at Elle looking extremely worried. Elle was sitting on the table in the center of the room, holding her knees to her chest rocking back and forth very slowly. Vix decided it was time to say something about the situation.  
  
Vix-"I really don't think it's 'him' you miss"  
  
Tye-"yeah I mean, what's to miss? All you ever do is yell at him or ignore him."  
  
Matt-"Maybe you need someone to yell at?"  
  
Jeff-"Yeah" Everyone decided to get in on the act.  
  
Matt-"Why don't you yell at Jeff?"  
  
Jeff-"Yeah!… No!"  
  
Elle-"You wouldn't understand, you're a guy"  
  
Tye-" Helloo! We don't understand either, do we Vix?" Vix hit Tye gently and looked at Elle worried. Her tone was soft when she spoke.  
  
Vix-"You really want him back, don't you?"  
  
Elle-"What?"  
  
Jeff-"She said, you really want him, don't you?"  
  
Elle-"Like a bitch on heat!" Everyone looked disgusted at that comment and backed away from Mongrelle. Tye even mimed being sick behind her. Suddenly the door swung open and Damien limped in calmly, dressed gothic. Elle was speechless, Jeff was not. Jeff jumped up and ran over to him and started mocking him.  
  
Jeff-"She's gonna kill you, go dig your grave boy, or is that where you've been?" without a word Damien punched Jeff in the face and walked over to Elle. He gathered her up in his arms. Mongrelle recovered from the shock.  
  
Elle-"Damien what's going on? Why…" Damien silenced her with a kiss. Everyone was almost bowled over by the scene that was playing out in front of them.  
  
Damien-"Mongrelle, call me Doberman… Come on let's blow this joint" The two left with their arms around each other.  
  
Tye-"Wait, I'm confused. Was that a gothic Damien, or a crazy Doberman?"  
  
Vix-"I don't know, but I don't think Mongrelle will be taking any more of your shit"  
  
Tye-"We'll see about that" Tye Smiled evilly  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter in 'An Amazonian Life': Damien explains where he has been and what happened to him. Mongrelle confronts Damien's kidnappers. More to come so stay tuned. 


	8. Chapter 14 Standing at the gates of hel...

Chapter.14.  
  
After Damien's ordeal and that very knight in shining armor approach to wowing Elle, he owed everyone an explanation, especially Elle. Well according to Elle anyway. So it was Judgement Day for Damien and he had better pray that his explanation was good enough for Elle.  
  
At the hotel, the Amazons and The Hardyz all gathered in Vix and Matt's room. Damien was sitting on the bed with everyone standing around him looking down at him like eagles circling their prey. He couldn't help but laugh at the situation, that act drew a round of curious expressions and he quickly composed himself. Elle-"Alright spill it, where have you been?" She got straight to the point. D-"Where to you want me to start?" Damien gave a little smirk to Elle, she was not impressed. E-"How about from the beginning, smart ass" Damien kept smiling. D-"Ok, I was walking down the hall at the arena a week ago." Damien proceeded to spill everything about his disappearance. He told them how Gangrel and Luna had kidnapped him, bound and gagged him. That fact drew a laugh from Tye, she was about to comment but Vix stopped her. Damien continued to tell them all how they had tortured him and how he had discovered a rather shocking truth. That when you think about it, isn't that shocking. D-"They told me they were your parents" Damien looked at Elle, Matt and Jeff looked at Elle. Elle, Vix and Tye all looked at Damien. The girls realized that the boys were all staring at Elle. Elle-"What?" She snapped at them, Matt and Jeff turned back to Damien, Damien kept looking at her. He continued to tell his tale. To sum it all up, basically they berated him, tortured him and told him that if he was going to see their daughter then he was going to have to toughen up. They toughened him up and what we are left with is a gothic Damien. One that doesn't take crap from anyone especially Elle.  
  
Elle was pissed; once again her parents had interfered in her life, even if this time it had been for the better. She couldn't deny, they'd done good work. This new and improved Damien (well in her eyes anyway) was definitely worth the interference, but that wasn't the point. And now she was going to stir up hell. Mongrelle tracked down her parents. She found out they were staying in a hotel only 20 minutes from her own. She decided that she was going to teach them a lesson. She waited till Damien went to shower, until she heard the water running to slip out of the room the two shared. As she opened the door, she paused, coming from the bathroom very clearly was Damien's voice singing 'I'm gonna wash that man right out of my hair' from South Pacific. She shook her head silently and left the room. She got on her black and pearl Harley and rode to the hotel. She found their room and barged through the door. The sight she was greeted with was enough to turn the strongest of stomachs. She'd walked in on her parents having sex. Her face went pale and she slowly backed out of the room. Once outside she bolted back to the car park. She got on her bike and rode the hell out of there. As she rode around town, she whispered to herself "That's gonna mean years in therapy". Once she had calmed down, she went back to the hotel and up to her room. Damien immediately inquired to where she had been. She lied and said she went for a ride to get some air. They joined the rest of the group for lunch and went back to the room before having to travel to the arena for a show that night. She showered and tried to forget the gruesome sight she had witnessed earlier.  
  
{Later that night at the Arena} The Amazons were walking down the hall of the arena and saw Ric Flair. They stopped and approached him. Tye-" Yo! Flair, Where's our locker room?" Ric-"Umm, down the hall, right there" the Amazons walked 2wards the locker room. They opened the door and threw their bags in without looking inside. Screams/squeals came from inside the Locker room. The Amazons stopped dead in their tracks. Vix-"Did that sound odd to you?" She said blankly. The girls stood outside the locker room, they opened the door. Their eyes grew extremely wide, in the locker room, their locker room; the Divas were sitting around, in towels chatting away. Vix grabbed their bags, dropped them at their feet and closed the door, without a word. Vix-"(blankly) who sits around, before a match in only a towel?" Tye was holding her head looking traumatized. Tye-"Oh. My. God." Vix-"you seem awfully calm" to Elle. Elle-"I've seen worse" Tye-"What could possibly be worse than that?" Elle-"Ever walk in on your parents?" Vix stopped and pulled her sunglasses down on to her nose, she looked at Elle "When you were young right?" Elle grabbed Vix's shoulder and pulled her over Elle-"This morning" Vix pushed her sunglasses back up, turned and walked away without uttering a single word. Tye on the other hand ran screaming down the hall. Elle-"yeah that wasn't pretty. Ric Flair walked up to Elle. Ric-"What was that about?" Elle whispered into Ric's ear. He went white and fainted. Elle laughed an evil laugh and walked away, toward the Hardy's locker room.  
  
{In Hardy's locker room} Tye was sitting, her knees up to her chest, whimpering next to Jeff. Jeff was patting her shoulder, looking straight ahead obviously traumatized. Damien was lying on the floor convulsing, you see, Tye had told them about Mongrelle's parents. Matt walked out of the locker room, sort of shaking but his facial expressions suggested he didn't seem to be bothered. When Luna and Gangrel walked past him with their arms around each other, Matt started whimpering. Elle and Vix walked up then. They saw Matt whimpering & shaking and Luna & Gangrel walking away. Vix looked at Matt and motioned to him. Matt walked into her arms. Elle just silently walked into the Locker room. Vix stood outside with Matt holding him for a while till he calmed down. Then she kissed him and well, a make out session ensued.  
  
{Later} Everyone was still sitting around silent, finally Vix spoke up. Vix-"That's it! We're going to have some fun, come on Tye, Elle. Tye" Tye didn't respond. Elle and Vix looked up and saw Tye and Jeff sucking face and rolled their eyes at the two. E-"Do they ever stop?" V-"No! HEY!" She yelled at them and they jumped apart. V-"That's better, come on we're going to go have some fun" T-"I was having fun" She whined at Vix. Vix growled. V-"You can do that later, now, we're going to kick some diva ass" Tye's face lit up and she jumped up off the couch and ran out the door with the girls, leaving Jeff sulking on the couch.  
  
Next time on An Amazonian Life: The Girls want to kick some Diva ass, but first they have to get a match. How are they going to persuade Ric Flair? If they get the match who will it be against? And what will be the result? Stay tuned to find out. Chapter 15 coming soon! Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 15 The Plan

Chapter. 15.  
  
Our girls went to Ric Flair to get a match against some of the divas. The 'man' wouldn't allow it, but he did give them their own dressing room after the earlier incident and Mongrelle's persuasion. Unfortunately though the girls were going to have to think of a plan to get the match they sought. Tye thought of one immediately, the challenge, getting Vix to agree to it.  
  
The girls went back to their newly acquired locker room. The sat down and Tye told them that she had a plan. That plan didn't go down very well but with lots of complaining and whining and persuasion Vix finally agreed to it. Now let's go to the scene where the girls are putting their plan into action.  
  
{Locker room} Tye is standing outside the bathroom door that Vix was hiding in. Elle was sitting in a chair in the corner reading as per usual. T-"Come on Vix, show us" V-"No this is degrading" Tye sighs exasperated. Suddenly a thought accurred to her. She continued hopeful it would be successful in drawing Vix out. T-" Matt's here!" V-"Then I'm definitely not coming out" T-"Damn it! Just come out" She was out of ideas. V-"Alright, but if you laugh, god help you Tye" T-"Ok, ok just come out" The door slowly opened and Vixen emerged from the bathroom, her hair down in shiny curly tendrils, her make up done (with shiny red lipstick), in a very provocative little red dress. Now so you can get an image of this thing. It's a corset with a tiny, and I mean tiny, skirt connected to it, that stops just under her butt. It has laces all the way up the left side of the dress, then has two strings hanging down the thigh from the laces. She is wearing black thigh-high boots to top it all off. It so happens that it is Tye's outfit, big shock huh? T-"Oh, hehehehe" Tye couldn't help it she started laughing hysterically. It wasn't that Vix didn't look pretty, she looked down right hot! But she had never, in all the years she'd known her, seen Vix like that. V-"You know, if I could walk in these heels, I'd would stomp a mud hole in your ass then walk it dry" T-"Yeah well, you can't. Hehehe" She continued laughing while Vix glared. V-"Elle, what do you think?" E-"It's great" Elle didn't even look up from her book V-"What am I talking about?" E-"Yeah really, it's lovely" T-"Is she even listening to you?" Tye had finally stopped laughing. V-"She only hears what she wants to hear. How many people have been maimed in that book?" E-"4" she said simply, still not looking up from the book. T-"Alright Vix, let's see your walk" Vix rolled her eyes and trudged along in a straight line. T-"You can't walk like that, you look like you're gonna kick his ass" V-"That's the plan!" Tye's eyes widened. T-"No it's not, not in that dress its not" Vix smiled V-"Fine, I'll go change." Tye grabbed Vix's arm T-"NO! Listen, let's just do this my way, now walk like Kiebler, with a bit of Stephanie" Vix stared at Tye, 'What was she thinking?' V-"oh god! Fine" Vix pulled her top down a bit, stuck her chest out and wiggled her ass when she walked. Both her and Tye laughed. T-"Alright, maybe a little less Stephanie" Vix pulled her top back up, stood normally and walked perfectly. Right then Matt walked in the room, took one look at Vix and fell to his knees. Vix and Tye stopped and looked over at Matt who was practically drooling over Vix. T-"well I think that's the walk" V-"yep, looks like it" She walked straight up to Matt the same way she'd just been walking, very sexy. Vix stood directly in front of him and looked down. V-"What are you doing down there?" M-"Anything you want" Vix smiled evilly and bit her lower lip. V-"I like the sound of that"  
  
Matt stood up and walked over to one of the chairs in the room, he sat down and pulled Vix into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Matt leaned his head on Vix's shoulder, it was blatantly obvious that he was looking down her top. Vix noticed this but decided to let it slide, it wasn't like it was something he'd hadn't seen before. T-"Now what are you going to say?" V-"Does it matter? He'll only be looking down my top" T-"No he won't" V-"Yes, he will, he's a guy!" Matt laughed M-"Are you sure?" he scoffed. Vix smiled at him. V-"Right, I'm going" Vix stood up and Matt started whimpering. He held his arms out to her. V-"There will be plenty of time for that when I get back" Matt nodded looking sulky. You know the look, that gorgeous puppy dog face.  
  
{10 Minutes Later} Vix was walking down the corridor. She couldn't walk fast, the heels she had one were like 10 inches high, or at least, they felt that high. They were stilettos though and were very difficult to walk in. Vix growled. V-"My god, I wish I could walk faster" Ten minutes later she was still down the hall. Although inside the locker room everyone was waiting for her. Matt was looking disappointed. T-"What's wrong with you?" M-"I need my 'quality time'" Elle put her book down and sighed loudly. She looked around the room and for the first time in 20 minutes noticed that Vix was not there. E-"Where's Vix?" T-"She went to get the match from Flair" E-"What time did she go?" T-"Oh about 20 minutes ago" E-"20 minutes?" T-"Yeah" E-"And you aren't worried?" T-"No" Tye said simply. E-"Ok, I'll go get the match" T-"ok" she really didn't care anymore. M-"can I come?" E-"Of course" Matt was shocked M-"Really?" E-"NO!" She creamed at him M-"But I." E-"NO!" She cut him off by screaming at him again, this time louder. She virtually roared at him. Matt shrank back. E-"I'm going on my own" Elle stormed out and a loud bang rang out as Jef and Damien stumbled in. J-"Gee, what's her problem?" A trash can hit him in the head suddenly, knocking him out.  
  
Vix is now only 2 meters (6Ft) from Flair's office. V-"Finally. HEY!" Elle pushed past Vix and straight into Flair's office. She went straight over to Flair and grabbed him by the throat. E-"Give us a match, opponents, dat and stipulations to be decided by us, when we feel like it!" F-"I'm not going to allow that" Big mistake. Elle tightened her grip on his throat. She squeezed. E-"Don't make me say it again" A loud thumping noise came from the office F-"Yes, Yes, ok, whatever you want, put me down" Vix was standing outside the door listening to what was going on inside. Matt walked up behind her and lifted her off her feet and into his arms. M-"Having trouble walking?" Vix smiled at him. Elle calmly walked out of the office, Vix turned and looked at her expectantly. V-"Well?" E-"We have the match, whenever, wherever, whoever and however we want. oh the agony of choice!" Elle walked away. Vix and Matt look at each other, Vix only shrugged at him. M-"Hey, Have I told how amazing you look?" Vix shook her head no. M-"Really? Well you do, incredibly sexy to boot" Vix smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. V-"So.. it's later and I did promise you" Matt smiled evilly. M-"My quality time?" He asked hopeful, Vix nodded her head yes. Matt leaned down and kissed her. M-"Let's go back to my locker room" V-"Where are Jeff and Damien?" M-"In yours, and if their not, we'll kick 'em out" Vix smiled evilly and kissed him. Matt carried her back to his locker room. And we'll leave it there, I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the PG-13 rating!  
  
The commentators later announced the match to be for that night on RAW, it was to be the main-event against Stacey Kiebler, Trish Stratus and Molly Holly.  
  
NOTE: Wow that was a long chapter. I'll stop it there and have the results of the match in chapter 16. How do you all like it so far? Please review! 


	10. Chapter 16 Into the Abyss Jeff and Tye'...

Chapter 16  
  
WARNING: The themes in this chapter become rather adult. It has allot of sexual innuendo and references. Not for kiddies, although the whole story really isn't, so bad kids! (  
  
So we all know what's been happening with the Amazons and their 'special' friends the Hardyz, right? Good! So let's continue with their little saga. Everything had been running oh so very smoothly for the past month. That is until a new girl showed up in the WWE. Isn't it always the way, everything's going great and someone has to go and throw a wrench into the system, well ha! Life's a bitch! This girl could have been Tye's long lost sister. They acted alike, dressed alike, talked alike, even looked alike. They both had great figures, long hair, only this girl's was dirty blonde, and sexuality they were not afraid to flaunt. Jeff noticed her immediately, they all did, Tye was incredibly jealous. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was. This new girl, Lore (pronounced Law) was everything and more. Tye hated her!  
  
~~~ Tye's point of View ~~~ (Think of it as her talking to herself, but not aloud, in her head)  
  
Who does this girl think she is? She shows up and traipses around the place like she owned it. If that wasn't bad enough, she starts dressing like me, acting like me, flirting with my boyfriend? She better watch herself, or that little hussy is going to find herself in a whole heap of trouble. Along with my so-called boyfriend, if he even thinks about her, I'm not doing him for a month. Let's see how he likes that. Oh wait a minute that means I don't get any. Or does it? RVD's looking pretty good these days, although, that boy always looks good, I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with him.  
  
Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah that wanna be bitch! I swear she wants to be me. Well she can't, no one can be, I'm an original, The one and only. I'm one of a kind. That hoes beast is going to learn that no one and I mean no one messy with Tye Michaels and when it comes to sex appeal, I'm the bomb!  
  
~~~ Jeff's POV ~~~ (Same as Tye)  
  
Oh God! What am I going to do? I can't stop thinking about her. She's gorgeous; I'm only human, and a guy! Although if Tye finds out I've been drooling over, and fantasizing about Lore she'll make sure I no longer am. That little hellcat has one hell of a temper. But I do love her. At least I think I do. No of course I do, that's crazy. I just have to keep reminding myself why I love her. Oh let me count the ways.  
  
She's beautiful, she's gorgeous, she's hot, she's incredibly sexy, she's a great kisser, and she's an even better. Hey, all those things are great, but what about her personality? What about her do I love? I can't think of anything! Oh no, what am I going to do? I know I love her, but I don't know why. What I do know is, that I'm going to be the best Boyfriend in the world, I'm going to love her and never let her go. To hell with Lore, she's not Tye.  
  
~~~ Tye's POV ~~~ Oh My God! Look at that ass! That's right Rob, stretch! Damn he's fine! The things I'd like to do to that boy, mmm! I mean look at him the possibilities are endless. The boy is so flexible I bet he could do it in any position on the face of the earth, and a few unearthly ways. How I would love to take him for a test drive. And the way that boy keeps on fighting in the ring, I bet he could go all night long. Just the way I like it.  
  
Oh man, that boy really knows how to stretch. He's looking at me! Have I been found out? Good, put on the charm Tye! It's working, he can't take his eyes off of me, like he would be able to anyway. He's smiling at me, evilly! I like the implications of this! Come over here Mr. Monday night. Come over here and become my every night. He's walking towards me, I can't help it, I have to run my eyes over that unholy body. Damn! He's standing in front of me; he's leaning against the wall, his hand beside my head. Jeez he's hot!  
  
RVD- "Hey" Tye-"Hey yourself" She smiles seductively. RVD-"Enjoy the view?" She nods. Tye-"Very Much" RVD-"Really?" Tye nods yes. RVD-"Then why didn't you come over and talk to me?" Tye-"I was too shy!" She gives him puppy dog eyes. RVD-"Some how you don't strike me as the shy type" Tye-"What tipped you off" RVD looks her up and down. RVD-"Oh I don't know, the short skirt, the cleavage, the thigh high boots" Tye-"You don't like it?" RVD-"No, I love it!" Tye-"Good to hear, what else do you love?" RVD-"Why don't I show you?" Tye smiles wickedly and RVD leans in to kiss her. An earth-shattering kiss, that Tye wholeheartedly returned.  
  
~~ Else Where ~~ At the same time Tye and RVD's conversation was taking place Jeff was walking around the backstage area looking for Tye. He stopped when he saw her. There she was, leaning against the wall, RVD in front of her flirting with him. Then if that wasn't bad enough, she started kissing him. Jeff could feel the anger rising in his chest. He tried to suppress it but couldn't. He was about to charge on them, when they broke apart. He paused waiting to see what happened next. Tye took RVD's hand in hers and lead them away. Jeff was stunned into silence and found himself unable to move.  
  
After several minutes Jeff turned around and walked back to his locker room. He couldn't believe she would do this to him. How could she? There had to be some other explanation. But there wasn't. He knew that. Tye had cheated on him. There were no ands, ifs or buts about it. That was the cold hard truth. Now all there was left to do, was get his revenge. Oh yeah, he was going to make Tye extremely sorry she'd messed with him. Maybe he'd start with Lore?  
  
Next time on An Amazonian Life: After Tye's infidelity, Jeff is extremely hurt, but even more furious. Watch him get his revenge. What's in store for the new girl Lore? Stay tuned for more! 


	11. Chapter 17 Revenge is Sweet!

Amazons Chapter 17  
  
So here we are, Tye has cheated on Jeff with RVD. Could Jeff possibly be thinking about seducing an innocent girl, Lore, just to exact his revenge on Tye? He couldn't possibly be, right? Let's find out!  
  
Jeff rounded the corner in his car into the arena carpark. He was angry, no scratch that, make it mad. How could Tye, the only woman, he has ever loved do that to him. Cheat on him with his rival, his competition, with the one person in the WWF that could actually out rank him at highflying maneuvers sometimes. It was an outrage. Jeff wasn't going to stand for it, if she could do this to him, then he could do it to her.  
  
Jeff walked into the arena with a purpose. His purpose, to find Lore! He searched everywhere, except the girl's locker room, which was where he was headed now. He looked to the right and saw Tye sitting in the lounge, a sprite in her hand, her head down. She wasn't even paying attention to anything going on around her. This little thing enraged him further. Jeff picked up the pace, still looking at Tye and smacked straight into a fellow wrestler. "Look where your going you little punk" Jeff heard him say but still never looked to see who it was. Instead his eyes fell on Lore. She really was beautiful. Absolutely stunning comes to mind. She stood there in simple jeans and a white cheesecloth shirt that fitted loosely yet still let you see that she had one hell of a figure. It was practically transparent, you could clearly make out her curves and the Tye back bikini top she wore underneath. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her writing a message on her cell phone. He heard it beep and it brought him out of his trance. He began to walk closer to her, but then he saw her smile, whomever it was that was making her smile he sure as hell wished it was him. Hang on where was all of this coming from? Sure he had always thought she was goddess like in appearance and she could always make him foam at the mouth when she walked past, but when did it become that he wanted to make her happy?  
  
Jeff walked right up to Lore, she looked up when she saw him approaching. She smiled at him, that same smile and Jeff thought he was going to melt. *Stick to the plan Jeff* he told himself. *Seduce her, I have to get back at Tye, and Lore is the only way to do that* it was his mantra, he kept telling himself that over and over again trying to make it feel less wrong, less hurtful, less sadistic. L-"Hi" She said it so cheerfully it made her sound innocent. Maybe she was, Jeff didn't know, he never took the time to really get to know her. He just spent most of the time eyeing her. J-"Hi, Listen, I would really like to get to know you" He put on the charm sticking to his plan. L-"You get right to the point don't you?" Jeff nodded and smiled. L-"I would really like to get to know you to" She smiled again Jeff felt weak at the knees. J-"Do you wanna go get some coffee?" L-"I'd love to" Jeff held his arm out to her and she took it. Very 19th century or 1920 something like that, I don't know. Anyways they walked off together as someone looked on from around the corner...  
  
Ohhh... Cliff Hanger! Don't you just hate those? Sorry guys, more soon! Check back tomorrow!!! 


	12. Chapter 18 The Confession

Amazons Chapter 18  
  
NOTE: The last, this, and the next few chapters are going to be kind of angsty but I promise it will get better and go back to normal. So hang in there after all you all want to know what happens next, right? I thought so!  
  
Vixen watched as Jeff and Lore walked away. She had found out about Tye's little indiscretion with RVD the night before when Tye had come to her for advice. Tye had realized what she had done, and she still wasn't sorry. She knew then that she had to go to Vixen for help. Vixen was forced to watch as two of the most important people in her life ruined theirs.  
  
**The night before** Vixen and Tye sat side by side on Vixen's bed. Matt had gotten the hell out of there when Tye had arrived, he saw the look on her face and decided it would be for the best. He spent the next two hours in Jeff's room watching a movie.  
  
As soon as Tye had told Vix that she had cheated on Jeff, Vix was stunned into silence, then anger. V-"You did what?" She screamed at Tye. Tye moved away from her slightly. T-"I slept with Rob" She replied just above a whisper. V-"How could you do this? How could you do this to Jeff?" Tye averted Vix's gaze. Too ashamed to look her in the eye. T-"I don't know, I don't know ok. I just did. He was there looking damn fine. He was stretching Vee... He was stretching, I couldn't help myself." V-"That's no excuse." Vix sighed exasperated. She turned to Tye. V-"Tye, are you sorry?" Tye looked at her lap then up and Vix. T-"Sort of" Vix's eyes grew wide. V-"Sort of? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She was yelling again. T-"I'm sorry that this is going to hurt Jeff, but I'm not sorry it happened. Jeff and I, well we haven't been the same lately. Things are starting to fizzle out." V-"Well at least you never wanted to hurt him." Tye looked away from Vix. V-"Oh god, what now?" T-"Originally I did want to hurt him." V-"Why? I honestly don't understand you sometimes" T-"He's been looking at Lore" V-"So?" T-"He's been drooling over Lore. He want's her. I catch him in a trance just watching her. I don't like it" V-"You're jealous, you've ruined everything because you're jealous." Tye didn't say anything she just looked at her lap again. She had ruined everything for petty reasons but was there anything there to ruin in the first place? T-"How could I ruin everything if there wasn't anything there to ruin?" She raised her voice to Vix and Vixen's eyes flashed when she did. V-"Don't you dare get mad, you don't have the right to. You did wrong this time Tye, no one else. Face up to your responsibilities". Tye backed down. T-"I know, what do I do?" V-"Do you still want to be with Jeff?" T-"I don't know" V-"That's not good enough. Do you or Don't you?" T-"No" She looked at the window. V-"Oh god, you've gotten yourself into one hell of a mess this time." Tye nodded in agreement. V-"We're going to fix this. Ok?" Tye nodded again. T-"You're going to help me?" Tye couldn't believe it, she had expected something harsh like 'you made your bed sleep in it' or something. Not that she didn't deserve Vix to say that, at least she felt that way. V-"Of course I'm going to help you, You think I'd actually leave you out to dry?" T-"No I guess not" She smiled lightly. V-"Don't worry, we'll fix it, some how."  
  
**Present Time** Vix walked back to her locker room. She didn't know what to think of the events she just witnessed and those that had taken place over the past couple of days. Plus she had to think of a way to let both Jeff and Tye down easily. As she entered the locker room Matt looked up from a magazine and smiled at her. She wanted to but she just couldn't smile back. She had the weight of Jeff and Tye's worlds on her shoulders not to mention her own. Matt's face instantly changed to that of worry when Vix didn't smile back at him. M-"Vee, what's wrong?" Vix shook her head. V-"You don't want to know" She sat beside him and he put his arm around her. M-"Tell me what's wrong" She sighed and began to tell him the whole story. V-"So now Tye doesn't want to be with Jeff and I just saw Jeff be very chummy with Lore and walk away with her arm in arm. I have no idea what to do. Tye needs me to help her tell Jeff and I really don't want to be the one to break his heart." Matt looked shocked and distressed. M-"I can't believe this, this is not your responsibility Vee" V-"Isn't it? I promised Tye I would help her, I always do. Only this time, I don't know what to do, I don't know how to help her." Matt hugged Vixen trying to soothe her worries. M-"I'll help, we'll think of something" 


	13. Chapter 19 An Unexpected Visitor

Amazons Chapter 19  
  
Matt and Vix entered the hotel they were staying at together. As they walked towards the elevator they noticed Jeff. He was sitting in the hotel cafe with Lore. They stopped dead in their tracks, looked at each other and decided to keep walking. They went straight up to the room they shared and didn't speak a word about the situation that was unfolding between their friends. That is until Tye came knocking on their door at around 3 am, they were fast asleep at the time and needless to say a little crabby when they heard her at the door.  
  
Matt got up and flung the door open. M-"What?" He yelled trying to get his eyes to focus. T-"Hey, jeez, crouchy much?" Matt growled at her. Tye was taken aback. T-"Whoa, does he do that often Vee?" V-"Only when he's mad... or extremely happy" Vix smirked. Matt turned to her and growled again. V-"That was anger" She couldn't help but laugh. T-"So you going to leave me out here all night?" M-"Actually... I was going to shut the door on you" T-"Well, that's not very friendly, aren't I you're friend?" M-"It's 3 AM, don't push it Tye" Vixen was laughing quietly in the background. M-"What are you laughing at?" He said playfully, turning to look at her. V-"Just let her in already" Matt moved aside allowing Tye to walk in. T-"Finally" Vix laughed at the look on Matt's face. Vix never got up, she stayed in the bed as Tye walked around and sat on the chair beside the bed. T-"You'd think the polite thing to do would be to get up" V-"you'd think wouldn't you?" T-"oh god, you're naked aren't you" V-"In a word, Yes" Tye scrunched her nose up. T-"Eww, well at least that explains why you were so crabby and took so long to answer the door" She directed at Matt. M-"Hey, you're lucky I did answer the door." Matt had now taken a seat on the bed next to Vix. V-"What's up Tye?" It was time to get down to business. T-"I haven't got a room." She said quietly V-"What? Why not?" T-"Jeff always gets our room, I never thought about it." M-"So why don't you go to Jeff's room?" T-"Because, I don't fancy getting turned away or walking in on him and Lore" She said her name as a growl. Vix looked at Matt. V-"Lore is in Jeff's room? And he knows about you and Rob?" T-"No, not that I know of. And as for Lore, I don't think so but I'm sure if she gave him half a chance to take her back there he would." M-"That's not fair, you don't know that, Jeff's not like that, he wouldn't cheat" T-"No, that's me right?" Tye stood up as she yelled. V-"Hey, that's not what he meant, and you know it" Vix glared at Tye. V-"Don't blame him for what you did" Tye sat back down and looked at her lap. T-"I came her to see If I could crash on the floor tonight, but I don't think that would be a good idea anymore" Tye got up and walked towards the door. V-"Tye, get back here" Tye stopped at the door. T-"It's ok, I'll be fine, I'll go do what I do best, I'll find a guy to stay with." V-"TYE! Don't walk out that door." Tye stood still her hand on the door knob. V-"You are staying here, no buts; no ands; no ifs. You're staying. And don't say that sort of stuff, you know it's not true and we don't think that... at all" Tye turned around to face them, she looked at Matt. T-"Is that alright with you?" Matt looked at her for a second. M-"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" He said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. T-"Oh I don't know, maybe I interrupted something" She raised her eyebrows suggestively and Vix laughed. They both turned and looked at Vix. M&T-"What?" Vix laughed harder V-"You two, you fight like an old married couple, it's hell funny to watch" M-"I'm so going to get you later" He got closer to her as he said it, he finished up with their foreheads touching. Vix only stuck her tongue out at him. T-"Oh god, you two are sickening, Elle was right" Before Tye knew what was happening a pillow flung out and hit her in the head. She picked it up off the floor and held it in front of her. She looked like she was going to throw it, she looked mad. Then her face changed. T-"Thanks, got a blanket too?" Vix looked at Matt. V-"Go on, get her a blanket... sweetie" She batted her eyelashes at him. M-"Yeah right, that looks real natural" Her and Tye both laughed. Matt got her a blanket and threw it at Tye. T-"Real charming, that's really gentlemanly matt" Matt shrugged and got back into bed beside Vix. Matt tried to move closer to Vix, but she rolled away from him onto her side. M-"Hey" he whimpered. Vix smiled.. V-"What?" She looked at Matt, he had the puppy dog face on, she rolled her eyes V-"Ok" She scooted over closer to him, Matt wrapped his arms around her waist. T-"Don't you two get any idea's while I'm in the room" V-"go to sleep Tye" T-"No, I'm serious Vee, please don't" V-"Tye, you've known me since we were six, did you honestly think I'd do that to you?" T-"Yes" V-"Hey, you know I wouldn't" T-"Thanks" V-"No problem" T-"I didn't mean for that, but thanks for that too, I mean 4 everything" V-"It's ok Hun, now get some sleep, G'night" T-"G'Night... Night Matt!" Matt grunted in response already half asleep with his head resting in the crook of Vix's neck. Tye giggled and rolled over.  
  
** The Next Morning ** Tye woke up first and went into the shower. She didn't have any clothes to put on as her bag was in the car so she grabbed some of Vix's stuff. Matt woke up and saw that Tye had left, or at least he thought she had. He snuggled closer to Vix. She woke up and smiled at Matt. Vixen rolled over to face him. V-"Morning" She whispered sleepily. M-"Morning" He kissed her forehead. The water in the shower started running and Matt jumped. M-"I thought she'd left" V-"Where would she go?" M-"I don't know, I hadn't thought that far ahead" Vix smiled at him. V-"I'm going to get up and get dressed before Tye gets out" Vix quickly got up and dressed. When Tye walked out of the bathroom wearing Vix's clothes she received two very strange looks from Matt and Vixen. T-"What? My bag's in the car, I couldn't go naked" V-"Don't worry, it's ok, new look for you" She smiled, T-"Well you know you live with what you're given". Vix glared at her.  
  
Matt and Vix took turns at showering and the three left together. They had to get on the road today, if they wanted to be at the next show on time. And trust me they did, Vince mad, not good! As Vix went and checked out of the room Matt and Tye had a little talk. They talked about her motives with the situation with RVD and what was going on her head right now. Matt then understood why Vix was hell bent on helping her. She was extremely confused. He wanted to help her too now, and not just for Vix, for Tye. She really needed help, she'd gotten herself in one hell of a mess. Matt put his arm around her. M-"Don't worry, Vee and I will fix it" He smiled at her. T-"Thanks, you know, you're not so bad after all" She joked. M-"Ah well you see this is nice Matt, there are many other Matts" He laughed.  
  
Vix came back and they walked out to the car, to start their long trip to the next show. It was a long trip too. They had all agreed not to talk about recent events and try to have fun. Unfortunately due to the magnitude of this weeks events it was hard to escape the topic, but they managed and they had fun. Vix and Tye hadn't travelled together since Tye hooked up with Jeff and Vix with Matt. Tye always travelled with Jeff and so on. It was nice... 


	14. Chapter 20 The Day of Reckoning

Amazons Chapter 20 - Alternate  
  
The three, Matt; Vixen and Tye, arrived at the next city at around 6:30pm that day. They had travelled for 7 and a hlaf hours and were extremely tired. Matt checked them all into the hotel, this time getting a separate room for Tye. It was while Matt was checking in that Vixen realised that Tye had not called Jeff. She hadn't seen him or anything in at least 24 hours.  
  
V-"Tye, You have to call Jeff, he'll be worried" T-"I know, but I can't.. I don't want to do this" V-"I know, but you have to, the sooner the better." Tye nodded and agreed that she would call him as soon as they were settled in. Matt and Vixen left Tye to her own devices and went to their room.  
  
**Tye's Room** Tye sat on her bed staring at the phone. She knew she had to make the call but she couldn't get herself to pick it up and dial. Finally she took a deep breath and picked up the phone. She dialled Jeff's cell phone, she waited til he answered. J-"Hello" He sounded half asleep. T-"Hi!" Was it really her? J-"Tye?" Jeff was shocked, where was she? T-"Yeah, babe, it's me" J-"Where are you?" T-"I'm at the hotel in Chicago, I came with Matt and Vee" J-"Why didn't you come back to the room last night?" T-"I ah, that's why i'm calling, we need to talk" J-"Oh crap" T-"What?" J-"Everytime a girl says we need to talk its always bad" Tye was silent. J-"Oh crap" He knew that she was going to tell him about RVD. What Tye didn't know was that he already knew, but was he willing to forgive? Was Tye really willing to let go of Jeff? What of Lore? J-"I umm, I'm flying in, so I'll be there at about 9:00 tomorrow morning" T-"Ok. I'll meet you in the lobby" J-"Alright, I'll see you then... Oh and babe, don't worry, I'm sure everything will be ok" He tried his best to reassure her. She smiled. T-"Thanks, bye" She hung up, as did Jeff.  
  
** Next Day ** Tye waited in the lobby until Jeff arrived. Jeff walked through the doors and saw Tye sitting at the lounge. He paused, then walked up to her. Tye saw someone standing in front of her and looked up. There he was, it was really happening. J-"Hey " He smiled that gorgeous smile. T-"Hey" Jeff sat down next to her, he put his arm around her assuringly. J-"So, what's wrong?" Tye took a deep breath and began. T-"I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you Jeff" J-"I know, I know everything" Tye's head shot up, and she looked him in the eye T-"What do you know?" J-"I know about RVD, and I'm guessing you are about to attempt to let me down gently." He pulled his arm from her shoulders. T-"I'm sorry Jeff" J-"Rob's a lucky guy" T-"What? (she looked at him) I'm not with Rob, I hadn't even thought about it" Jeff narrowed his eyes confused J-"I thought you were breaking up with me to be with him" T-"No (she shook her head) I can't be with you, but not because I want to be with him, It's not about that" J-"Then why?" Tye breathed in deep then let it all out. T-"Jeff, we both know that this isn't going to work, I was tempted by another man, that's not a good sign. I know you're tempted too" Jeff looked away. T-"Don't worry, it's ok, I understand. I know this is a big ask, and I don't deserve it, but I really don't want to loose your friendship. I do love you Jeff, I just don't know if I'm in love with you and I don't want to loose all of you." Jeff looked back up at Tye, straight into those beautiful eyes of hers. J-"You're one of my best friends Tye, I'm not gonna loose that!" She smiled. T-"Thank you" Jeff looked confused. J-"For what babe?" Tye smiled. T-"For everything, being you, being understanding, being my friend, being the best relationship I've ever had and one of the greatest friends." Jeff smiled too. J-"It was my pleasure, and... the feelings mutual." Tye and Jeff kissed for what most likely would be the last time. Followed by a hug that was almost certain to be one of many... 


	15. Chapter 21 Insight

Amazons Chapter 21  
  
So there you go, Tigra and Jeff didn't make it. I know it's sad, but it was for the best. Trust me everything will work out. Besides there is still the little matter of Rob and Lore!!! But for now, what's going on away from the whole Tye and Jeff break up in the Amazon's and Hardy's lives?  
  
** Vixen ** Vix walked down the hall at the arena of the next show, RAW. She was going to get some coffee, she walked over to the table and began to pour some coffee when someone walked over to her. Vix saw them out of the corner of her eye approaching her, she waited until they were right beside her. She looked up and saw her uncle, Kane. She smiled at him and he stepped back slightly. V-"Hey" She said happily. K-"hey" Kane replied unsure. V-"What?" She smiled again. K-"You're... You're happy" She laughed and he almost fainted. V-"Yeah well, stranger things have happened" K-"No... No they really haven't" Vix laughed. "Who did this?" V-"It wasn't someone specifically, it was allot of things" K-"I got time" Vixen smiled up at her uncle. Come on she's tall, but not that tall. V-"We're cool?" Kane nodded. "Ok" Kane and Vix walked away. They went outside to talk. Vixen told him everything that had been going on in her life since she was sent to boarding school up until she saw him at the coffee table. Kane listened intently and laughed at a few things. They bonded I guess, though I think it would be considered more of a making things right after everything that had happened between Vix, Kane and Taker. They talked about the Undertaker's recent behavior and Kane's injury. Everything was finally right between Vix and her favorite uncle.  
  
** Tigra ** Tye and Jeff walked and talked as they walked into the arena. Jeff had a match that night, it was Matt and Jeff vs. Billy and Chuck for the tag titles (remember not really set in any ongoing storyline, although the undertaker is a heel). They were headed towards the locker room when they spotted Lore. She was talking on her cell phone. The girl loves to talk. Jeff was immediately sent into a trance. Tye was tempted to get jealous but instead she got an idea. She elbowed Jeff and realized him from his trance. Jeff looked away from Lore and back at Tye. T-"Why don't you go talk to her?" J-"Nah, I'm with you" Tye smiled. Then her smile faded. T-"No babe, not anymore... Go for it" She smiled again. J-"Are you sure?" Tye nodded. T-"Go be happy" Jeff leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, this did not go unnoticed by Lore and she frowned. Jeff walked away from Tye and straight up to Lore. Lore was just confused now. Jeff couldn't hide the gigantic shy smile that graced his cute face, that is until he saw the confused look on Lore's face. Lore, who had just finished her conversation on her cell phone, stood perfectly still as Jeff strode toward her. Her heart beating faster and faster. She was smitten and she knew it. J-"Hi" He said cheerfully. L-"Hi, umm how's Tye?" J-"Good, not my girlfriend anymore, but fine" Lore couldn't help but feel happy. L-"You two broke up?" J-"Yeah, we're still friends, but we knew it wasn't going to work" Lore nodded. J-"So... You wanna go to a movie or something sometime?" Lore smiled. L-"I'd love to" Jeff smiled back and they continued flirting shamelessly. Tigra watched as Jeff moved on, she couldn't help but feel a little sad, but it was her who wanted to end it. She realized it was for the best and that if they were going to be friends she was going to have to be supportive. After all she still wanted him to be happy, and if that meant being with Lore, than Good Luck to them. Tye smiled and walked away.  
  
** Mongrelle ** Yes she still exists, she's been keeping a low profile as of late, but she's still around. Stirring Up trouble as usual. Actually, after the big change that Damien went through at the hands of Elle's parents Gangrel and Luna, Elle and Damien decided to get away for awhile and have some 'alone' time. So they headed off on a cross-country motor bike tour. Just the two of them. But. Now they're back!  
  
Elle didn't waist anytime, pretty much as soon as she stepped into the building she pissed someone off. Vince McMahon. Not a good idea, but hey, this is Elle we're talking about, like she ever does anything well thought out. Unless is an ambush tactic. Anyway, point is she got in the face of Stacey Kiebler who in turn ran back to Vince whining. What happened next, well you're going to have to wait till next time for that one.  
  
TBC  
  
Next time on An Amazonian Life: What will come of Mongrelle's taunting of Kiebler? What sort of punishment will Vince think up for her? What will happen between Jeff and Lore? How about Tye and RVD? Or Vixen and Matt? All this and more, next time. So stay tuned. 


	16. Chapter 22 The Victory and the Brawl

Amazons Chapter 22  
  
We left off with Vixen walking in on Stacey's attempt to seduce Matt. We all know she's going to pay for that! Well on the next RAW (following the brand extension) Vixen got her shot at Stacey, my money's on Vixen. Even though Vixen hasn't had alot of matches in the past she's proven her self to be quite the wrestler. With speed and strength she would of had to have beaten Stacey right? Wrong! I know, Hell must have frozen over right? Wrong again! Molly Holly, the pesky little pure and wholesome B*tch interferred. Don't worry, Vixen had a plan to fix her. Let's take a look.  
  
Vixen walked back to the locker room mad. She was fuming, the walk should have taken about 2 minutes but it took ten. Vixen had a little run in with a few things along the way, choosing to take her anger out on anything she saw. Meaning that as soon as anyone in the back saw her coming they scrambled the hell out of there, afraid that she would decide to take her anger out on them. She finally made it back to her locker room and stormed in slamming the door behind her almost knocking it off the hinges. Matt turned abruptly upon her entrance. V-"Aggghhhh" She screamed/grunted in anger. She threw a chair across the room. M-"Okay, first, calm down!" Vix glared at him. V-"calm down, CALM DOWN! How do you expect me to calm down, did you see that, DID YOU?" She was really yelling at him, Matt had never seen her this mad before, she was kind of scary. Anyone else would have been terrified but Matt was holding on to the fact that she would never hurt him, or at least he hoped she wouldn't. M-"Yes, I saw.. But you'll get her back for it, just calm down. Leave the anger for her" Vixen slowly started to calm down. Wow was she mad. She sat down, put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. It seemed to have worked. Suddenly her head shot up and she got an evil smirk on her face. M-"What?" Matt asked cautiously. V-"This is great, actually better, I should go thank the little b*tch" M-"Thank her?" Matt was confused. V-"Oh this is perfect, not only do I get to teach her a lesson she is in dire need of but I get to take her title doing it" Matt smiled. M-"This *is* perfect" Vix stood up and walked towards Matt. V-"Vixen Calloway, WWE Women's Champion, I kinda like the sound of that" M-"It's definately got a ring to it" Matt smiled. V-"Not to mention, double fun after the match. Usual AND Celebrations." ~~AUTHOR'S NOTE: Vix tends to go find Matt after a match for a little wind down, if you catch my drift. Alright for those who are slow, she gets incredibly horny after a match, Matt is the cure. Always!!!! And if you still don't understand I suggest you go seek professional help.~~~ M-"Sounds extremely good to me" Matt smiled wickedly and kissed Vix.  
  
Elsewhere in the arena, Jeff had a match against Big Evil, the Undertaker. Although hanging around with Vixen, Tye and Mongrelle kinda made it so that the Undertaker really wasn't so Big or Evil. Jeff could take him, right? (you've all seen what's been going on with the taker and Jeff lately so I won't go into it, let's just say Jeff didn't come back in as good health as he left. This is the only time I'm going to refer to a storyline from TV and this is as far as I will take the taker/jeff fued.)  
  
Jeff returned to the locker room beaten. Matt rushed over to the door and helped Jeff into the room. Damien was quick to help too. The two men lead, well practically carried Jeff, to the couch. M-"God Jeff" Jeff winced as he tried to lean back. D-"We should take you to the hospital, or at least the trainer." J-"No, I'm fine" Jeff went to stand up, but quickly fell back on to the couch when searing pain shot through his body. M-"We're taking you to the trainer." Damien and Matt picked up Jeff and carried him to the trainer as Vix, Tye and Elle watched concerned. T-"I hope he's alright" Tye exclaimed as the door shut behind Matt, Jeff & Damien. Elle looked at her. E-"He'll be fine, it's only a few bruises" Vix glared at Elle. V-"Can you try to be a little sympathetic" E-"Jeez, I was only trying to make her feel better" T-"Since when have you ever wanted me to feel better?" Tye joked. E-"Yeah well, there's a first and ONLY time for anything" Vix and Tye laughed.  
  
~~The Next Show~~ (Going with the brand extension the next show is RAW)  
  
Vix recieved her match against Molly for the WWE Women's Championship. She managed to appeal to Vince's sense of decency. Yeah right, we all know that's a load of crap. She wore a low cut shirt and when then didn't work straight away she threatened him. That sounds more like Vince McMahon, now doesn't it?  
  
Anyway Vix was backstage preparing for her match when Lore knocked at the door. L-"Hey Vee." V-"Hey" Vix replied a little surprised to see her. You see Vix and Lore are friends, they have been for years. L-"Just wanted to wish you luck with your match" V-"Thanks... So how are things going with Jeff?" Smiling L-"Good, I guess" She replied coyly. V-"Good? Only good?" L-"Yeah" V-"Ok, I get the hint" there was a pause. V-"Have you spoken to Tye lately?" L-"No, she doesn't exactly like me. I don't know what's wrong with her, i've been trying to be friends with her, but she won't give me the time of day." V-"Give her time, she's still getting used to the new situation everyone's been forced into." L-"Yeah, I know... Anyway good luck with your match" She perked up. V-"Thanks, don't need it, but thanks" Vix joked. The two laughed. L-"I'll see you later" She turned to leave. V-"Ok, see you later"  
  
Lore left the room as Vixen continued to prepare for the beating she was about to give Molly Holly.  
  
Ten minutes before thier match Molly was interviewed by Coach. C-"Molly we'd like to get your thoughts on your match against Vixen coming up shortly. M-"Coach, this is one big misunderstanding. You see, I wasn't trying to cost Vixen the match, quite the opposite actually. I was trying to help her defeat that horrible Stacey Kiebler. I am completely against Stacey and her flirtatious ways. She flaunts her body to anyone willing to look. It's, it's appauling." During her speal Vixen walked up behind her and listened. Coach saw her immediately but did not say a word. The crowd cheered when they saw her. Vixen waited for Molly to finish then tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
V-"Well, Miss Pure and Wholesome herself" She sneered. Molly looked terrified when she turned to see Vixen staring down at her, ready to attack. She was speechless. V-"Can't say anything huh? Well I'll do all the talking." Molly only nodded. V-"Ok then, Firstly I don't want nor need your help, EVER! I don't care if my match against Kiebler and your 'involvement' was a mistake on your part, you should have kept your fat ass out of my business. Now you have to pay. It's only sweeter for me that I get to take your title in the process.Ta ta" Vixen walked away, leaving Molly scared shitless.  
  
~~The Match~~ (Okay i'm going to do something completely out of character now. I'm actually going to write the match. Now go easy on me, I suck at this sort of thing. Thanks, and hopefully enjoy!)  
  
Vixen stood in the middle of the ring waiting for her opponent. Molly very slowly approached the ring. The match didn't take long to start. As soon as Molly handed the title over to the referee she attempted a cheap shot on Vix. Vix ducked Molly's attempted punch and scooped Molly up for a suplex. Vix waited until Molly got back up before nailing her with a shot to the head. Vix quickly made fast work of Molly. She continued to beat down on her. She forced Molly into the corner and continued her assault on her there. Molly was definately going to loose this match and her title along with it. Vix was just about to go for the pin when Hardcore Holly came running out and distracted the ref. His appearance prompted Matt's. Matt came running out and attacked Hardcore from behind, the two traded blows on the outside. Meanwhile inside the ring, Vixen hit a drop kick from the top rope on Molly and scored the 3-count. Ladies and gentlemen your winner and new WWE Women's Champion Vixen.  
  
After the match had ended Molly didn't seem to take the loss very well. She attacked Vixen while she was standing on the second rope at the turnbuckle addressing the crowd. So now we have Vixen and Molly fighting in the ring, Hardcore and Matt were fighting outside the ring. While all this was going on Crash Holly came out to help Hardcore then Jeff came out to help Matt. Stacey couldn't keep her slutty self out of it and came out to help Molly which prompted Lore to come out. Tye came out and attacked Lore mistaking her pressence to be against Vix rather than in order to help her. Mongrelle eventually made her way out to ringside and an all out brawl ensued. Eventually every superstar in the back was out at ringside engaged in a gigantic brawl the likes of one the WWE had not seen in years.  
  
Next time on an Amazonian Life: What will happen next now that Vixen is the WWE Women's Champion? What will develop between this Lore and Tye fued? Will Tye find out that Vix has known Lore for years? How will she feel about it if she does? What will come of Molly and Stacey now? All this and more. Stay tuned! And Review, Review, Review!!!! 


	17. Chapter 23 An Amazonian Argument

Amazons  
  
Chapter 23  
  
The day after the brawl (Tuesday), the Amazons and the Hardy's were relaxing in their hotel getting ready to travel to the next city.  
  
Matt Hardy lay on the bed in the room he shared with Vixen an ice pack on his head. Sore, bruised and battered from the brawl. Vixen sat down beside him to check on him causing him to wince. V-"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you feeling any better?" M-"No! Yes, It's not that bad, just a few bruised ribs and a headache I think. I copped a few chair shots. To the head and the ribs. How come you came out of it unscathed?" Vix smiled. V-"I'm tough, tougher than you" Matt played shocked. M-"Really? (vix nodded) Well If you're so tough wrestle me" V-"I couldn't possibly" She sounded serious. M-"Yeah, see I knew it" V-"I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are" She laughed at the look on his face. It was priceless. He looked shocked, appauled, mad and amused all at once. It really was a funny look. M-"I'm so going to get you" Matt went to sit up, but pain shot through him. He winced and fell back down onto the bed. V-"Oh honey, you just lie there, you can attempt to beat me later" Vix laughed. There was a knock at the door. V-"Don't get up, I'll get it" M-"Oh ha ha" Matt replied sarcastically. Vix turned and smiled at him as she opened the door. V-"Lore, hey, this is... Unexpected" Lore smiled at her old friend. L-"Hey, I just came to assure you that yesterday I was out there to help you not hurt you." Vix smiled. V-"I know, don't worry, besides i'm fine, not a scratch" Vix pointed to her body while she said it and smiled. L-"Good I'm glad we cleared that up." V-"Wanna come in?" Lore smiled. L-"ok" Lore walked inside the room, Vix closed the door and followed bbehind. When Lore got into the main area of the room she found Matt lying on the bed clad only in a pair of low riding jeans (yum) with an icepack on his head. He had his eyes closed so he didn't see her there. L-"Is this a bad time?" Vix laughed as Matt's eyes shot wide open. V-"No it's fine, Matt's just a little sore from last night." Lore turned towards Matt. He smiled at her. L-"Are you ok?" She asked concerned. Matt and Vix laughed. M-"I'm fine thanks, I'll live." V-"So what's up?" Lore looked at Vix. L-"Nothing, what would make you think something was wrong?" V-"Come on, I've always been able to tell when something's wrong, so spill" L-"Ok, fine! It's Tigra" V-"What about Tye?" L-"She still really hates me, I don't know why, every time I walk past her or see her she gives me a drity look." V-"Have you tried talking to her?" L-"Are you crazy? If I go talk to her, no matter what I say she'll take it the wrong way and we'll end up in a big fight." V-"Then that's it, that's the answer" Lore was confused. L-"What's the answer?" Matt spoke up. M-"Actually, I'd like to know that too?" Vix shook her head. V-"You two have a fight, a proper one, in a ring with a ref and resolve all your differences once and for all. You never know you might end up friends" L-"I don't know, I don't think that's a very good idea." M-"Umm, I think that it's perfect, it will end everything" V-"Of course it's perfect, it's my idea" Vix replied jokingly. L-"I'll think about it, but for right now i'd better go, if Tye found out I was here she'd probably freak." M-"Why would she freak?" V-"Tye doesn't exactly know that we're friends or that we even know each other out of work." M-"oh" Everything fell into place then. L-"I'll see you later?" Lore looked at vix. V-"Yeah" She nodded. Lore tunred to leave she called out as she reached the door. "Congratulations on the win last night, Bye Matt, feel better" V-"Thanks" M-"Yeah Thanks... At least someone cares about me" V-"Shut up you" Vix laughed, turned to Lore and smiled. V-"Bye" Lore nodded and walked down the hall away from Vix and Matt's room.  
  
~~Later that day~~ Tye walked into the lobby of the hotel. If everyone was hanging around for a day or so then she was going to do some serious shopping. She waslked towards the elevator loaded up with about 10 shopping bags. She carefully pressed the button, trying not to drop her bags. When the elevator doors opened she stepped in and pressed the button for her floor. Just as the doors started to close someone yelled out to hold the elevator. Tye quickly pressed the button to keep the doors from closing. Lore ran toward the elevator and made it in. She looked at the person she would be sharing the ride up with and saw it was Tye. She gasped, this cause Tye to look up. The two stared at eachother, never breaking eye contact. You'd swear they were having a staring contest. Finally Lore spoke up.  
  
L-"Listen, I don't want any trouble, I just want to try and be your friend" T-"You want to be my friend? (Lore nodded) Why would I want that?" L-"For Jeff maybe, you're still friends with him right? (Tye nodded) Then wouldn't you want to get along for his sake?" T-"Is that why you want to be my friend? To score some brownie points with Jeff?" Lore had just realised how that sounded. L-"No! I just thought that if we were going to be seeing a fair bit of each other because of Jeff, then we might at least be civilised." T-"So now i'm not civilised" Tye was stirring up trouble and loving every minute of it. L-"I didn't mean that, if not for Jeff, if not for peace, then for Vix?" T-"Why for Vix?" Tye was confused but was trying not to let it show. L-"I'm sure she'd want us all to be friends, she wouldn't want her friends to be fighting." T-"Her friends? Her friends aren't fighting" L-"What would you call this? You and me fighting" T-"You're vix's firend? (lore nodded) My Vee's friend" L-"She's not your Vee, and yes we're friends we have been for years" Tye was shocked, but more to the point mad. The doors of the elevator opened on Tye's floor. She turned to leave but before the doors closed she looked at Lore. T-"You and I aren't done yet" Lore just looked at her as the doors closed.  
  
Tye walked towards Vix's room. She was steaming. She couldn't believe her best friend had lied to her. She wasn't sure what she was going to say or do when she got to Vix's room but she knew she was going to get to the bottom of this and now!  
  
She looked at the door before knocking. And boy did she knock. With a vengeance. Vix answered the door quickly. V-"Easy, what did the door ever do to you?" T-"I wanna know what's going on and now" Tye pushed her way past Vix into the room, she walked right on in and Matt was still in the same position as before. M-"Hey Tye" Tye didn't pay any attention to Matt. T-"What's going on with Lore?" Matt threw his hand up in the background. M-"I'm invisible" Again Tye ingnored him. V-"What are you talking about?" T-"She said you two are friends, that you've known each other for years" Tye continued to yell at Vix. Vix looked down. T-"It's true?" Vix nodded."Why wouldn't you tell me?" V-"You hate her, I was trying to keep the peace." T-"You stood by and watched everything that was going on, Jeff drooling over her, her effecting our relationship and you said nothing" V-"What was I going to say Tye? Oh by the way hun the girl you hate with a passion is one of my good friends, has been for years?" Vix yelled back. T-"No! You should have told her to back away from my man" V-"And you shouldn't have f*^cked Rob" Tye stared wide eyed at Vix. V-"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" T-"Forget it... You should have said something Vee" Tye had calmed down. V-"I know, but can't you at least see where I was coming from? If I told you, we would have gone through this very scene." T-"Yeah, but it didn't stop it from happening did it?" Vix shook her head. T-"Is she nice?" V-"What?" Vix was stunned, she thought she mustn't have heard her right. T-"Is she nice" Tye repeated a little crabby. V-"Yeah, she's very nice" T-"Not like me then?" Tye smiled. V-"Nothing like you" The two laughed together. Matt watched the whole scene play out in front of him in awe. He decided that it was safe to say something. M-"Wow, that was unreal" Vix and tye turned to look at him. T-"Oh, hi Matt, didn't see you there, you're looking... comfortable" M-"I'm not actually. badly. beaten." Vix was trying not to laugh in the background but couldn't help it. T-"What?" V-"You look so incredibly uncomfortable right now" She continued to laugh. T-"Well, I didn't know there was anyone else in the room" V-"It's only Matt" M-"Thanks, I feel special" Vix laughed again. V-"Sorry baby" T-"Oh god, i'm leaving if you two are going to get all lovey dovey" V-"Alright then see you later" T-"Vix!" Vix couldn't stop laughing. V-"What? I'm only kidding" T-"I have to go anyway, I'm supposed to be meeting someone" V-"Who?" T-"Not like it's any of your business but Rob" V-"Have fun" Tye was shocked, she was expecting some sort of a comment from Vix along the lines of something a meddling big sister would say. T-"Thanks, I will" She said caustiously. V-"Good" T-"Oh and by the way, you realise Lore and I are going to have to fight now" V-"Yep, try not to kill each other" T-"You're fine with that?" V-"If that's what it takes to end this stupidity then, yes. Actually I was going to suggest it" T-"Really (Vix nodded) Right, well see you later, oh and congrats." V-"Thanks, Bye" T-"Seeya Matt" Matt waved. Tye turned about to leave the room. Matt and Vix looked at each other. M-"What?" Matt was confused at that scene. Vix just shrugged. T-"Oh before I leave, I just have one more thing." V-"Yeah?" T-"Is there anything else you've been keeping from me, any details?" V-"Well now that you mention it" Vix looked sheepish. T-"What?" She drew it out a little scared at what Vix was about to say. V-"Well, Lore is..."  
  
Next time on An Amazonian Life: "Bum Buuum" A Cliff hanger! What is Lore? What was Vix about to tell Tye? How will she react to it? What will happen at Tye's meeting with RVD? Will Tye and Lore fight? And if they do, who will be the victor? Can Tye and Lore ever be friends? All this and much more, when An Amazonian Life continues. Don't forget to Review! Review! Review!! 


	18. Chapter 24a Explanation of Engima

Chapter 24  
  
NOTE: This is a 3 Part chapter, all of which are delivered in one hit. However this means the chapter is rather long. Sorry about that, but I haven't written in a while and this chapter is sort of getting everything that has been brewing inside my strange little mind written. Not to mention, with all the time that's past since I have written it's given me a lot of time to think of new chapters, and there a plenty more to come! So stay tuned and see what other crazy things the Amazons and the Hardyz get themselves into!  
  
PART A ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tye walked towards the Arena backstage door. She was mad. She flung the door open and walked inside, making sure to slam it shut with a gigantic thud. She'd stormed out on Vixen the day before upon hearing the truth that Vix was hiding from her. Ugh, She couldn't believe Vixen. The person who was supposed to be her best friend lied to her. Usually that wouldn't be such a big deal, especially considering Tye has told more than a few white lies to Vix, what was upsetting was that in which she lied about. It was unforgivable, that's how she felt at the time anyway. Vix had not only lied about knowing Lore, the woman Tye despised with every fiber of her being, but Vix was related to her. The bitch was her cousin! That's right, you heard it, Lore and Vix are cousins. I bet you're wondering how, right? Well, that is a long and complicated story. Firstly, let's shock you with one bit of news, Lore's dad, is Kane! That's right folks, the big red machine, the monster, Kane!  
  
I bet you all probably want a little more info than that right? I thought so, well, why don't I let Vixen explain.  
  
Tye stormed down the corridors until she reached the locker room she shared with the Hardyz, Mongrelle and Vix. She burst through the door, creating quite a commotion. Vix's headed shot up as Tye entered the room. She looked right at her. V-"Dude!" Shocked. Tye walked right up to Vix and looked her in the eyes. T-"Start Explaining" Matt who was sitting on the couch, rose to his feet. Vix waved him away, and he stood off to the side watching the scene unfold. V-"What part you want first?" Tye's eyes flashed with anger, T-"How about you start from the beginning" Vix took a long breath V-"Sit down, this is going to take a while" Tye sat down, followed by Vix and looked at her expectantly. T-"Well?" Vix looked at Matt, then to Tye. V-"Ok, well, the short is that my uncle is Lore's dad" Vix spoke softly. T-"Kane?!" Tye was shocked. Her eyes looking like they were about to bug out of her head. V-"Yeah, her mom and Kane met at a show, she was actually a friend of my mom's and she worked in the biz. My mom introduced her to Kane. Mom and Dad hadn't been together very long, mom and Kane were friends, he was really shy so. Mom introduced them. Lore's mom had actually been in a long serious relationship before that and was feeling pretty bad about things, I don't know the extent of the relationship, but I got the impression from mom, even dad that it had been REALLY serious. Anyway they hit off. One thing led to another I guess and Lore came along." Tye listened intently.  
  
V-"We grew up together, Lore lived with her mom about 10mins from us. Things between her mom and Kane didn't exactly work out. They tried for a while, but it wasn't meant to be. Kane lived about 10mins in the other direction of us so every weekend Lore, her mom and Kane would come over and visit. It was the closest thing to normal our family could do. Lore was always like a sister I guess, when things started to go sour between my mom and dad she would come over and keep me company, keep my mind off the fighting. Then when things started going sour between my dad and I, not long after my mom left she was there again. Then the final straw, he shipped me away, Lore always wrote to me, made me feel like I was still home or at least connected to home, in some way" Tye looked away from Vix. Her anger had slowly started to fade away as Vix told her everything.  
  
T-"I didn't know any of that" She said softly.  
  
V-"No one knows, not all of it, only Lore" Matt looked on stunned. He knew most of the story but the last part about Vix, she'd never told him. He couldn't help it, all he could do was look at her. T-"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Tye asked more soft than angry. V-"I saw everything that was happening, before you did. I didn't want. I knew you were going to be mad and upset and. I don't I thought best"  
  
Tye just nodded. Vix wasn't looking at anyone. It was completely out of character for her to open up like that. She'd never, ever let anyone see that much of her and now here she was telling all. She couldn't look them in the eye, she was embarrassed, after all she was the strong silent one, and nothing effects her right? Yeah well, first impressions are always wrong. Tye stood up and walked towards the door. As her hand touched the doorknob, she stopped and turned towards Vix. T-"Vee, thanks for telling me" Vix looked up and at Tye, Tye smiled at her, and Vix returned it meekly. Tye opened the door and called back as she retreated through the door. T-"I'm still going to kick her ass though" As soon as the last word was out the door closed. Vix couldn't help but smile and laugh a little.  
  
PART B ~~~~~~~~~~ Matt was still sitting in the same position in the chair across from Vix. He couldn't stop looking at her yet he couldn't speak up. He was shocked. She'd never told anyone about what her life was like pre-boarding school, let alone in that much detail. Vix looked up at him and saw him staring at her. She flinched a little, he took note of that, she never flinched at anything. V-"What?" Vix asked uncomfortably. Matt still couldn't say anything, so he figured he'd show her. He stood up, walked over to her. He took her hands in his and he pulled her up. Vix stood in front of him, as she rose her eyes to his he continued to stare. Until. finally he leaned down a little and wrapped his arms around her waist engulfing her in a hug. Vix wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt kissed her neck lightly and continued to hold her.  
  
Elsewhere in the arena Tye was walking around thinking about what Vix had told her. She couldn't make herself be mad, she honestly understood now why Vix had kept it quite. Of course Vix never said the real reason why she didn't tell her but she knew what it was. She knew Vix, Vix is kind of romantic in her thinking she still believes in Karma and she wants everyone she loves to get along, to love each other. She continued walking, her head down not looking at anything then she head a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Jeff talking to Lore, they were laughing and looked very happy. She stood off in the shadows, very stealth like, and watched. When Jeff walked away she walked straight up to Lore. Lore was taken by surprise.  
  
L-"Tye! I didn't see you there" Lore was a little confused and worried, Tye was looking at her in the strangest way. She got the feeling she better tread very carefully or there was going to be a fight. Tye didn't say anything, she just looked at her. Then. Tye did the unthinkable, she held her hand out to Lore. Lore looked at Tye's hand, then back to her face. She didn't know what to do, was it a trick? She continued to look between Tye's hand and her face. T-"Truce?" Tye's eyes softened as she saw the confused look on Lore's face. Lore took Tye's hand and shook it. L-"Truce" She smiled weakly at Tye, who returned it and silently walked away as Lore looked on shocked.  
  
Tye walked back to the locker room. When she walked in she caught Matt and Vix mid pash. She cleared her throat and they pulled apart. Vix looked up and saw the cheesy grin plastered over Tye's face and laughed. T-"Well you two have been busy while I was away" Vix just smiled. V-"Where did you go anyway?" T-"Oh just for a walk, clear my head. I ran into Lore" Vix's eyes grew wide. V-"Oh god, what did you do?" Immediately she expected the worst. Tye faked shock. Her mouth dropping open and her eyes growing wide. T-"I'm shocked and appalled. I can't believe you think I'd hurt her" Vix just gave her a look, a look that Tye couldn't help but laugh at. T-"Nothing Vee, nothing at all." V-"Really?" T-"Really, actually we declared a truce." Now it was Vix's turn to be shocked. V-"A Truce? You really declared a Truce with Lore?" T-"Yes! Is that so hard to believe?" Vix nodded furiously, Matt chimed in. M-"I'm with Vee on this one, Tye" She shook her head in disapproval. T-"I did, I really did, I'm not lying" V-"Oh I believe you, I'm just shocked, this is great, really great" Vix smiled. T-"I'm glad you think so, I have to be honest though. I don't know how long this truce is going to last. The way things are between us, well let's just say were not best buddies just yet" Vix nodded. V-"I know, I get it, but thank you for trying" Tye smiled. T-"Anyway, back to more light hearted subjects. (Raising an eyebrow suggestively) Or do you two want me to leave so you two can get hard core?" Tye snickered. Vix grabbed a throw pillow off the couch and threw it at Tye's head. Tye ducked in time and stood tall ready to complain. T-"Hey!! Biache" She smiled (pronounced "bee arch", it's a variation of Bitch we call each other mucking around () V-"Hoe!" Matt watched as the two sparred, trading insults by the barrel full. Quite funny really, well at least it was for them and Matt watching.  
  
PART C ~~~~~~~~~~~ While all that was going on Mongrelle was preparing for her match against her mom while Damien watched. He was supposed to be giving, what he called "Encouragement" to her while she was stretching and whatever. However all he ended up doing was piss her off. Lucky for him, in the long run, Elle being mad ended up being an asset in the ring. Let's go see shall we?.  
  
So here we are, Mongrelle is putting on her gear (elbow pads, etc) while Damien imparted her with his many words of wisdom. Yeah right, I'm saying it and I'm not believing it! D-"You've got to keep a clear head" Elle's eyes were darkening by the second with anger. Every thing he said made her even more furious. D-"Be in the moment, keep your eye on her at all times, expect the unexpected, Never turn your back on her" After about the 20th one of those Elle couldn't take anymore. E-"Would you SHUT UP!" Damien, instead of cowering looked her straight in the eyes. Elle was impressed; ever since he was 'abducted' he wasn't such a pathetic little bastard. *I'm going to have to thank them for that * she thought. E-"I know my mother better than you, I know exactly what to expect from her" She stressed. D-"Alright, Alright, jeez, I was trying to help, but if you're going to be a BITCH about it I'm OUTTA HERE!" He yelled, He yelled? At Elle? This was definitely a new side of Damien, and Elle liked it! E-"Aha, I'm going to have to practice some ruthless aggression on him later" She said to herself with an evil grin as she watched Damien walk away.  
  
The Match. Mongrelle made her way to the ring first. The cage used for Hell in a Cell was lowered and the ref was standing in the middle of the ring holding two dog collars attached to each other with a rather long chain. Elle kept her head high as she walked straight into to the cage and growled at the ref before standing on the turnbuckle to take her bows. When Luna came out, she was ready for a fight that you could tell. She was growling, much like Elle always did, must be a family trait. She pretty much did the same thing as Elle only she growled at Elle too. The two stood eye to eye the referee in between and not looking too happy to be there. Finally he managed to get them both to put the collars on and the match began.  
  
Luna gained the upper hand early on in the match by blindsiding Mongrelle and wrapping the chain around her neck. She choked her for a few moments as Elle tried to battle her way out of it, eventually succeeding. She forced Luna into the corner of the ring and began to pound on her, delivering blow after blow to the face of Luna. Elle stopped short to address the cheering crowd allowing Luna to recover and come back in to the match. She dragged Elle around the ring by the chain; she stopped, picked Elle up and threw her across the ring. Elle stood up and charged towards her mother knocking her down with a devastating clothesline, one that would eve put Bradshaw to shame. Those succeeded in keeping Luna down long enough for Elle to climb to the top of the ring post and fly down on her foe. Elle proved to be quite the wrestler and better that her famous mother. That is until once again Luna got up and gained the upper hand by slamming her daughter into the steel. The two took turns ramming each other's heads into the steel until they both were cut open. What followed resembled that of nothing the WWE had ever seen. The two threw each other about and punched, kicked, clotheslined and everything else you can imagine rending them both cut open anywhere there was skin showing. The match continued and continued until finally Elle wore her mother down. She climbed to the top of the cage, hung from the top and flew down on to her mother's prone body. The devastating maneuver rendered her mother unconscious and she went for the pin. 1-2-3, your winner Mongrelle! That final move, spectacular as it was, not only hurt Luna but Elle too. Elle copped 4 broken ribs to add to the tally of injuries for that match. Injuries that included her needing 12 stitches in her forehead, 4 on her shoulder, 2 in her lip, a cast on her broken arm and of course those ribs.  
  
When Elle arrived back at the locker room she found every one still in the positions they were in to watch her match. Their mouths wide open staring at the screen, as soon as they heard the door open they turned silently, the same looks plastered over their faces and stared at her. E-"What?" D-"Are you okay babe?" Damien asked concerned. E-"Fine" However on further inspection the group could see she was clearly not. Blood flowed from her open cuts as she clung to her ribs with her good arm, the other hanging loosely by her side. Only moments after the words left her mouth Elle collapsed. Damien and Vee rushed over to her, the others following close behind. The two picked her up. V-"We really need to get her to a hospital" Damien swooped her up in his arms and yelled at Vix to open the door. She complied and Damien quickly rushed out of the room. The others followed behind. Damien carefully put Elle in Matt's car, took the keys from his hand and drove off. Elle was fine, but she gave them all one hell of a scare. The others drove to the hospital behind Damien and waited while Elle was taken care of.  
  
Once the doctors cleaned Elle up, she'd woken up and they'd given her the all clear to go home. However she was not wrestle for a few weeks. This, as you can imagine, didn't go over to well with Elle. She coped though, she decided it would be a good time to get some 'quality time' with Damien. Good for her, bad for the rest of us! Once they got back to the hotel, everyone wished Elle better and went their separate ways. Vee and Matt went to their room, Jeff went to the room he shared with Lore, Tye off to the room she shared with RVD and well Damien and Elle, let's just say they got their 'quality time'!  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 24b The Forgotten Chapter

Friday, 13 September 2002  
  
An Amazonian Life  
  
Chapter 24a  
  
The next day - Wednesday - our crew were on their way to the next city for the next episode of RAW. Spilt up into couples. Elle travelled with Damien, the two constantly bickering. Vix travelled with Matt, you can imagine how they are together, teasing then pulling over to make out. Tye travelled with Rob Van Dam this time. Tuesday's meeting had gone rather well. They were meeting at the hotel cafe to talk about their current situation. Here's what happened:  
  
Rob arrived first. He got a table and ordered a cup of coffee while he waited for Tye. She stood outside for a little while just looking in. The moment she walked through those doors, things were going to change forever. She wasn't quite sure she was ready for that change. That ineviable life altering change. She took a deep breath, held her head high and walked into the cafe. As she walked toward the table, Rob looked up, his eyes glued to her as her hips swayed and as usual Tye oozed sexuality. T-"Hi" She breathed, she was proud of herself sounded sexy, when really she was just trying not to faint. R-"Hey, sit down" He was just as nervous as she was, even if he didn't show it. T-"Thanks for meeting me" Rob just nodded. R-"Anything for you" He couldn't believe he actually said that, Tye smiled. T-"We really need to talk about this...(she searched for the right name) situation we seem to have gotten ourselves into." Rob nodded. R-"Well, what do you think this situation is" T-"Isn't it obvious?" Rob just looked at her. T-"You like me right? (Rob nodded) And I like you, so...." R-"So... do you mean you wanna give this a go" T-"I mean, I want you, and I think you want me" She said slyly. R-"I definately do" T-"well then there you go, I guess we're together now" Tye was very proud of herself, she was holding together remarkably well. R-"I guess so" Smiling he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled back. R-"Wait, what about you and Jeff?" His faced turned stone serious. T-"There is no me and Jeff, we broke up" R-"Oh, should I be sorry?" Tye shook her head no. T-"We're cool, it wasn't meant to be. It's not like we were ever going to get married or anything, we were just having fun. But now it's over" R-"Well, good for me, his loss" She smiled. T-"Come on, let's get outta here" She smiled evilly. The two left the cafe arms around each other's shoulders and headed for Rob's hotel room.  
  
~~The Hotel Room~~ The two entered the room quickly, kissing, getting hot and heavy. Suddenly Tye stopped. She walked over to the mini-fridge (Hotel room people) and removed a jar. Rob looked on puzzled. She turned around to face him, the contents in her hand hidden behind her back. Rob was puzzled. He looked at strangely and she smiled evilly. She sauntered over to him, very flirtatiously. He smiled wickedly, R-"What you got there?" Tye smiled innocently and revealed the item to Rob. He read the label and looked up at Tye. 'Is she serious' he thought. R-"Body chocolate?" he said a little hopefully, Tye only nodded with an extremely evil look on her face. She grabbed a handful of Rob's shirt and pulled him over to the bed. If this were a movie the camera would back away towards the door and fade to black. So we're going to also. You know what happens next and this is PG-13 people. I keep having to remind you of that. Naughty peoples. :)  
  
~~Vixen and Matt's hotel room~~ Matt sat on the bed thinking about the events earlier that day. He didn't believe what she had said, but he couldn't get it out of his head. Maybe he did believe it, maybe he didn't, he was too confused to know anymore. What happened earlier that day, well let's see:  
  
Matt was getting ready for his match when there was a knock at the door. He hollered that it was ok to enter and Stacey Kiebler walked in. Matt looked up and saw her sauntering towards him. He rolled his eyes, this girl just wouldn't quit. She got extremely close to Matt and her finger down his chest. Matt moved away slightly as soon as she made contact. M-"What do you want Stacey?" Stacey wasn't to pleased at the reception she was recieving. S-"Is that anyway to talk to a lady?" M-"You point one out to me and i'll watch my language" She was shocked. S-"Well Matt, have you seen Vixen lately?" She spat out. M-"What?" Matt was confused, what was she on about? S-"It's just that Shannon Moore sure has seen a lot of her" M-"What are you talking about Stacey?" Matt was fuming. S-"I think you know what I mean Matt, bye now" Stacey turned and left, an pleased look on her face. Matt stared after her. It couldn't be true could it? Of course not. He trusted Shannon and more importantly he trusted Vee.  
  
~~Present (Matt and Vixen's Hotel Room) ~~ Matt sat still thinking about her words. Stacey couldn't be right, I mean, when has the girl ever gotten anything right. She's a ditz! Of course she was wrong. He was able to shake it off earlier, for his match against Eddie Guerrero for the Intercontinental Title and won. (I'd like to remind you all that I do not follow WWE storylines, all the time. All titles still exist in my world) He was happy and he and Vee were planning on celebrating. She'd won her match too and retained her Women's Championship, it was a good night so he was determined to forget the hoes beast and enjoy his night with the woman he was in love with. He smiled as Vee walked towards him, she'd been in the bathroom changing, she walked straight up to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and sat on his lap. She smiled at him, leaned in and kissed him. Matt hadn't told her about what Stacey had said and as much as he wanted to he couldn't shake her words out of his head. He never let Vix know and the two 'celebrated' all night long. :)  
  
~~The Next Day~~ Matt awoke and smiled as he pulled the sleeping Vee closer to him. However it didn't take long for the horrid little bitch's words to come floating back into his head and he instantly pulled away. He wanted to tell Vee but he couldn't, how could he look into the eyes of the only woman he had ever loved and accuse her of sleeping with his best friend? He couldn't and he no intention of doing so. He rose from the bed and went to have a shower. When he entered the room later Vee was awake and dressed, she smiled at him. Vee walked over to Matt, she was really happy and even she couldn't believe it. Matt had made good on his promise, he'd made her happy, just like he said he would a year earlier. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leand up to whisper in his ear "I love you" She pulled away and walked out the room, winking at him as she left.  
  
Matt stood in the same position, staring at the door. Vixen had never said that before. She'd never said that she loved him, never told him, and she picked now to say it. Exactly when he had been doubting her. All doubts washed away from her whispered confession and Matt relaxed. For now anyway...  
  
Next time on An Amazonian Life: Can Matt ever shake the feeling that Vixen could be betraying him? Should he shake the feeling? Is she betraying him? What will happen with Tye and Rob? What will happen next in this fued between Tye and Lore? How will Mongrelle fit in to all of this? All this and More when an Amazonian Life returns so stay tuned. And remember to Review! Review! Review!! 


	20. Chapter 25 WWE Down Under!

Written: Saturday, 14 September 2002  
  
An Amazonian Life Chapter 25  
  
Elle walked into the arena, limping and sore. As she opened the door to the locker room, it's inhabitants looked up to address the intrusion. Not expecting her to attend that night, they were shocked to see Elle standing in th door way. V-"Elle, what are you doing here?" E-"Standing in the door way, what's it look like?" Vixen glared at her sarcastic friend. V-"You shouldn't be here, you're injured." E-"Eh, I've had worse, you know that" V-"That's not the piont, be careful" Elle nodded. E-"Yeah, Yeah, I will" Vix shook her head and looked down. Tye came running up to Elle. T-"Elle, who's Doberman?" Everyone, who had gone back to what they were doing, focused their attention back on Elle. Elle just stared ahead. T-"Elle, who's doberman? You were screaming doberman last night" Vix's eyes grew wide and she put her hand to her head. V-"Oh God" She drew out. T-"Yeah, she was screaming that too" everyone looked sick, Tye however was confused. E-"What? I have needs" Everyone looked even more sick, Tye was still confused. T-"I don't get it, what's wrong?" Vix motioned for Tye to come over to her. Tye sat down beside her, Vix leaned over and whispered in her ear what had happened. Tye looked amused at what Vix had told her. She stood up and walked towards Elle. She held her hand out to her and the two ? Tye congratulating Elle. T-"Well done, well done" Everyone looked sick again, their initial disgust had faded just to return again.  
  
~~Later that night~~  
  
Tye was backstage getting a coke when she turned to head to Rob's locker room. She was accompanying him to the ring later and she wanted to see if he was ready. Not to mention, hoping to get in a little 'quality' time. When she turned she saw Lore walk into the room. She glared at her. Then her face softened, she remembered Vix's story. She walked over to Lore. T-"Hey" Lore's couldn't hide her discomfort. L-"Hi" She was still a little apprehensive. T-"So what's up?" L-"Not much, you?" T-"I'm accompanying Robbie to the ring later, I'm hoping to squeeze in a little quality time first" She winked. L-"Robbie?" She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. T-"(giggling) Yeah, new nickname, although that's not the one I use in private" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. Lore couldn't help but laugh. L-"This is working, us getting along" T-"Yeah, of course it is, you're talking to me" Lore laughed again. L-"Yeah well, you get that" Tye looked a little stunned. L-"What?" T-"You really are Vee's cousin, you talk like her" L-"Too many years around her and her family." T-"Yeah, I wish I'd known her before she got weird" L-"She was always weird" She laughed as she said it. T-"Yeah I bet, with her family" L-"Hey, that's my family to you know" She smiled. T-"I Know, I Know, but I wish I could have seen her" L-"Well... Maybe uncle mark still has some of the videos" T-"Videos?" L-"Yeah, he had a video camera, maybe he or aunt sharon still have them" T-"Sharon? Oh, Vee's mom, right" L-"Yeah, well I'll talk to uncle mark later" Tye laughed L-"What?" T-"It's just, uncle mark, it's funny" L-"He wasn't the undertaker to us, well to me at least anyway" T-"I get the impression he was always the undertaker to Vee" L-"You'd be surprised. I'll have to give you the lowdown on that one day, but right now, Vee at 9 o'clock." Tye turned to see Vee walking towards them. V-"What's this? You two getting along? I thought I'd never see the day" L-"Hey i'm civilised" V-"Yeah, it's not you I was talking about" T-"HEY" Lore and Vee laughed. V-"I got to go talk to daddy dearest, i'll see you two later." T-"Yeah I got to go see Rob" L-"And I should be going too" V-"Well, we'll all be off and see each other later, ta ta" T-"Yeah, see ya" All three girls walked off in seperate directions, Tye off to see Rob for her 'quality time', Vee off to fight big daddy deadman and Lore, well she was off to see Jeff!  
  
~~~The Undertaker's Locker Room~~~ Vix knocked on the door. The door swung open and Taker stood looking at her strangely. He was really extremely confused. He stood aside and let her walk in, he closed the door behind her. Vix sat down on the bench inside. Taker turned to her, he saw the look on her face, the old miserable look was returning, it made him mad. He sat down beside her. U-"What's wrong?" He said softly. Vix looked up at him. V-"I need to ask you something" Taker nodded. U-"What does it usually mean if someone isn't talking to you and is extremely distant?" U-"How long has he been like this?" V-"It's really weird. It started the day he won the IC title, just before the match he was acting weird, I went to hug him and he pulled away. I put it up to nerves, after the match he was right again, but now, he's gone back to acting really strange. I don't get it" U-"So, for about a week?" Vix nodded. U-"What happened before the match?" V-"I don't know, nothing I don't think." U-"I don't know Vee. I can't help, sorry hun" Vix looked up at her dad. V-"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing" She stood up and walked towards the door. "Thanks" Taker nodded and she left the room. Kane walked in just after Vix walked away. K-"What was that all about?" Taker shook his head. U-"That boy better wake up to himself, or I'll kill him" K-"Is that why the look returned?" Taker nodded "He betta watch out" The two looked at each other for a moment, before getting on with what they were doing.  
  
~~The Next Week~~ The WWE was in Australia for their "Tour Down Under". Tye and Lore were getting on well. Surprising everyone, including themselves. Vix was glad that they were getting along so well, if only things were going so well for her. Her and Matt were having problems, he was still distant, they barely even spoke to each other now and she was hurting, although she never let anyone see it. No one, besides Taker and Kane, knew anything was wrong. When they were in public, or around their friends they acted like normal. No one suspected a thing. The focus was around how well everything was going for the other 6 friends. Tye and Rob's relationship was continuing successfully. Lore and Jeff were on track, so were Elle and Damien. As we so graphically heard about from Tye and the 'noises' she heard late one night. Lore was becoming a rogue member of the Amazons. All three, Elle, Tye and Lore, were getting along famously. That is until one night, the night everything went ary. You see as I said earlier, Tye and Lore look an awful lot alike. Well anyway, I'll let you see for yourself.  
  
(AUOTHR'S NOTE: This next section was written by Lore's alter ego Tricia, but has been edited slightly by me. This is her first experience with writing so please review and be kind, Thanks)  
  
The amazons and thier male counterparts had just finished a very successful RAW show in Sydney. They were on their way back to their locker room when they ran into Vince McMahon on their way. Elle-"Yo, McMahon, where's the transport and where is it?" she demanded. Taking this oppurtunity to look down all the girls' shirts, Vince walked over to Vixen to get a better look down her top, informed the group that they had the choice of sharing a limo or riding motorbikes and that they were out in the parking lot. The Amazons all exchanged glances and said at once "Bikes". Vince just nodded and continued looking down Vixen's low cut, figure hugging shirt, which she had been wrestling in. That is until she turned to head to the locker room the Amazons shared. Vince shrugged and headed back to his office.  
  
~~Half and Hour Later~~ After they had showered and dressed the eight, Vix, Elle, Tye, Lore, Matt, Damien, Jeff and RVD met in the parking lot. The guys were wearing baggy pants and shirts which had their own trade marks and symbols etc. on them. Vixen was wearing long purple & white flame pants with a deep purple corset. Elle, as usual, in camoflage print pants and a camo print tank top, her long blonde hair braided with her new blue streaks. Lore (whose hair had been dyed bright red) and Tye both had long, tight black pants and knee-high black lace up boots (only dif. Tye's had high heels, Lore's didn't). Tye wore a black strapless top to complete the outfit. Lore wore black fishnet under a tight black off the shoulder number. The girls both carried black leather jackets. The guys were eating it up. Tye walked over to RVD. T-"So how do I look?" RVD couldn't speak, he just stood staring at her 'puppies'. Tye laughed soaking up the attention. Vixen walked over to Matt and into his waiting arms. It had been a while. M-"You look gorgeous" He smiled, she felt great. She smiled back evilly. M-"Ohh, I like the connotations of that" he laughed. Vix relished the sound.  
  
Jeff sat on his motorbike and nearly drooled as he watched as he watched Lore walk over to the bike next to his and put her jacket followed by her helmet on. All the bikes were kick-starters and the bodies were jet black. The helmets were the same color, jet black. They were full face helmets with reflective black visors, so once on it was very difficult to see the face of the person wearing the helmet. This made it very hard to distinguish Lore from Tye and visa versa. Both wearing the same hipster pants & leather jackets and similar boots. Jeff watched Elle and Damien pull their helmets on and elbow RVD as elle got on the bike, kick-started it and Damien slid on behind her. Elle spun around "You can't be serious. Get on your own bike, you stupid little squeak!" She barked at Damien. He leaned closer to her and quietly whispered something to her. By this time Matt and Jeff were nearly pissing themselves laughing so hard, imagining the look on Elle's face as Damien told her that he didn't know how to ride a motorbike. Elle flicked the visor up and glared at Matt and Jeff. They saw the murderous glint on her red eyes, which almost made them glow, and tried desperately to stifle their laughter. Elle, her mission accomplished, flicked her visor back down and without another word, turned back to watch as Vixen, Matt and RVD ech climbed on to a motor bike and kick started it.  
  
Jeff, who had wiped the tears of laughter out of his eyes, climbed back on to his biked and pulled his helmet on. He looked around at Tye as she climbed onto the bike next to his. He felt Lore slip on behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. He kick started the bike and kicked the stand up. He glanced around and watched as Tye kicked up the stand and placed her foot on the kick-start. She looked at him and Lore getting close on the bike. She took her foot off the kick start, flicked the stand back down and propped the bike back up. Tye then walked over to Jeff and Lore. 'She must be going to give me some directions' Jeff thought as Tye approached. Tye walked up to the bike Jeff and Lore were on, placed a hand on Lore's shoulder. By now, everyone was on a bike that had been started and were all watching what Tye was doing.  
  
Tye took a step backwards, yanked Lore off the bike and dropped her on the ground. Tye reached up and pulled her helmet off. Jeff watched Tye as she dumped Lore on the ground and went to protest as she pulled her helmet off and her long RED hair tumbled down to her shoulder blades, she started yelling at the black clad figure on the ground.  
  
Jeff gasped and forgot what he was going to say as he realised it was Tye who had got on the back of his bike, not Lore. Everyone looked on as Tye got up, pulled her helmet off and grinned sheepishly at Jeff. A grin that said 'I nearly got away with it too.' Lore was infuriated. She screamed. L-"Bitch! You're gonna regret that!". Tye turned to look at Lore. Lore had had enough. She pulled back her right hand and WHA-BAM! Tye copped a right hook which connected with her jaw, just as she was turning to look at Lore. The force of the blow was more than enough to knock her out. She had basically walked into however, when she turned her head she had made the force and the impact of the strike that much worse. She fell back to the ground unconsious, her cheek already red, swollen and bruising.  
  
Lore saw the look of dismay and shock horror on the faces of her friends. She quickly pulled her helmet on, jumped onto her bike , kick started it and sped out of there before anyone could recover and chase her.  
  
Next time on An Amazonian Life: What will happen between Matt and Vix. Will this growing tension ever be relieved? Should Matt be worried? What will happen between Lore and Tye now? Why was Tye on the back of Jeff's bike? Will the Amazons and the Hardys be able to find lore? All this and More when the amazons return. So stay tuned and remember to Review! Review! Review! 


	21. Chapter 26 The Search

Chapter 26

NOTE: This chapter was written by Tricia a.k.a Lore. You may notice that it doesn't continue as it does on the version posted by Lore. That is because that version only covers Lore's aspect of that time period. Other stuff happened in between that will be addressed in the upcoming chapters. Plus watch my bio for a link to the Official Amazon's Website. Coming Soon!

Lore watched as the road as it flew by beneath her motorbike.  The road was just a blur under the wheels, she was just riding around aimlessly because she didn't want to go back to the hotel and apologise.  After all it was Tye who was at fault, right?  'She already RVD and she was making moves on Jeff! Jeff's my man, isn't he?' Thoughts like this kept passing through her mind.  The more she thought the more depressed she became.  She saw a cafe about 100 feet down the road.  She pulled up outside and parked the bike.  She went inside, pulled the helmet over her head, placed her order and found a seat.  Not that it was that difficult considering that she was the only customer in the building.  

Lore received her coffee.  She was at the cafe for ½ an hour and in that time she bought 5 coffees.  When she left, she generously tipped the waitress and told her that if anyone came looking for her "I wasn't here, you have never seen me."  The waitress nodded she understood as Lore walked out the door, pulling her helmet on.  She kick started the bike and drove off down the road.  Usually coffee helped when she was depressed, but not tonight.  'I have got to do something to take my mind off what I did' Lore thought as she drove off down the road.

                                                            *            *            *

Jeff ran into the Amazons locker room, hoping but not expecting to find Lore.  Instead he found Elle, reading as per usual. 

J: - "ELLE! What are you doing? You are supposed to be out looking for Lore!"  

E: - "she'll come back when she's hungry."  

J: - "she's not a dog! And she has got a lot of cash and her credit cards, we have to find her."  Jeff was pleading and Elle was much more interested in the book she was reading.  

E: - "OK, so maybe she won't come back when she's hungry for food, but you are still her mate, shell be back soon enough."  

J: - "ELLE!!!"  

E: - "OK, OK, sheesh, keep your pants on, I'll look for her, OK. Happy now?"  

J: - "I won't be happy until she's found.  ALIVE."  Jeff made sure he stressed the word alive.  

E: - "yeah, you wouldn't want to lose your bed buddy."  

J: - "what did you just say?!" Jeff growled at Elle, seeing it was the only way she was going to pay any attention to him.  He put his hand on her shoulder and marched her protesting form out the door.

            Jeff and Elle made it half way down the corridor when they ran into Taker and Kane.  

K: - "Where's Lore?!"  Kane demanded of Jeff, stopping him in his tracks.  Jeff said nothing as the big red machine advanced towards him.  Elle watched amused as the very nervous Jeff stood his ground, Kane towering over him, a murderous glint in his barely visible eyes.  

T: - "what are you looking at?!"  Taker snapped at Elle.  Elle wiped the smile off her face and stood up for her and Jeff.  

E: - "Bite me.  What are you interested in Lore for anyway."  Taker, not expecting that sort of reaction backed up, realised he was being intimidated, by a girl and stepped up to try stare Elle down.  It didn't work.  Elle (did he just challenge her? It looked like a challenge to me!) Stood her ground, her red eyes flashing growled into Takers face.  An odd noise penetrated the tension filled silence.  Takers and Elle's heads shot around and saw Kane drop to his knees, holding his stomach.  Jeff took a rather large step back.  

T: - "what's so damn funny?!"  Taker demanded.  Kane couldn't speak, he was laughing too hard, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape from his eyes and roll down his cheeks.  He was finally able to gasp 

K: - "they've lost her!" Now it was Takers turn to laugh.  

J: - "how did you know that?"  The question prompted Taker and Kane to burst out laughing all over again.  Elle and Jeff exchanged confused glances.  Taker was starting to gasp and Kane was hyperventilating.  Again Elle and Jeff looked at each other, puzzled by the two overgrown men nearly pissing themselves on the ground because they were laughing so hard.  Kane managed to speak (if that what you could call it) between gasps.

K: - "they don't know, she hasn't told them!"  This comment brought about renewed laughter.  Taker who was fast getting over it elbowed Kane in the ribs.  Kane got to his feet and composed himself.  He leant in close to Jeff so their noses were nearly touching and growled K:- "try the beach."  Before he was engulfed by yet another fit of laughter.  Elle having seen enough of this (awfully pathetic) display grabbed Jeff's arm and yanked him down the corridor.  They got outside. 

J: - "that was weird."  

E: - "lets just find Lore."  Elle pulled her helmet on and started her bike, Jeff did the same.  

J: - "you go that way and check the restaurants and cafes, I'll go this way."  Elle didn't reply, she just revved the bike and made sure she spun the back wheel creating a lot of smoke and a loud screeching noise.  Jeff ignored the smoke and smell of burnt rubber as he took off down the road on his bike.  

                                                            *            *            *

Jeff had looked Lore in 5 different cafes before he spoke to the waitress in the cafe Lore had been to.  Jeff walked up to the waitress who had served her.  

J: - "um, hi.  Hey, this may be a strange question but have you seen a girl tonight, she's about 6 feet tall, brilliant blue eyes, bright red hair.  She was dressed in black and was riding a motorbike?"  

The waitress looked Jeff up and down. 

Waitress: - "the poor kid, she looked like the loneliest person in the world.  Are you her brother?"  

J: - "no, I'm not her brother, but I am really worried, I can't find her anywhere, I hope she's OK."  

Waitress: - "well, if you are looking for her, I can't help I'm sorry.  She gave me specific instructions that if anyone came looking for her I haven't seen her."  Jeff just looked at the waitress.  'How could anyone be so stupid.  Did she even hear what she just said?'  Jeff thought.  'Wait a second, if I do this the right way, maybe she could tell me where Lore went.' Jeff was thinking to himself, so he looked distracted but the waitress didn't notice. 

J: - "what if I wasn't looking for her?"  

Waitress: - "well, if your not looking for her.... Then she went that way."  The nutty old woman pointed down the road to the right.  

J: - "thanks!" He called over his shoulder as he ran out the door and jumped on his bike.  The wheels screeched and the smell of burnt rubber filled the air.  But Jeff was already 300 feet down the road and didn't care.

                                                            *            *            *

Jeff decided to take Kane's advice and try the beach, but only after he had checked everywhere else first.  He was driving through the beach car park when he saw her bike parked next to a tree.  He pulled up next to her bike, the engine barely had a chance to stop before he was off and running towards the sand.  He made it halfway down the beach when he stopped and looked around.  He spotted Lore about 50 feet off to his left.  From where he was, he could see she was lying on her back, looking up at the stars.  He ran to her.  

J:- "Lore, Lore! Are you OK?"  He dropped to his knees, spraying sand everywhere.  Lore sat up and started to stretch.  

L:- "Jeff, hey, what are you doing here?" Lore looked at Jeff as he stood up and reached down to grab her hands and pull her to her feet.  In the moonlight, he could make out her face and he could see what he thought was water sparkling on her face.  He reached up to brush it away.  

L:- "ow!  Hey!  Take it easy, that hurt."  Jeff's fingers had not brushed water off her face but had pulled at the piercings that he had never noticed before.  'Probably because they have never been there before.' He thought.  Lore looked up at Jeff, the piercings in her face glittering in the moonlight.  Jeff didn't know what to say.  He just stood there counting them all, holding her hands in his.  He counted 10 rings, all of them new.  3 in her right ear, 4 in her left ear, 1 in her left eyebrow, 1 in her left nostril and finally one in her lip.  Jeff still couldn't talk, so he reached up and pulled the ring out of her lip.  Lore just stood there and didn't flinch as the ring was gently pulled out.  Jeff pocketed the ring and asked her why she had got the piercing, as his other hand gently stroked her jaw line.

Lore:- "I was depressed and I had to do something to take my mind off the depression.  So when that didn't work, I came here.  The sound of the waves crashing on the sand, the repetition, helps me relax and clear my mind."

Jeff stared into her intense blue eyes.  He could tell that she was cool, calm and relaxed.  

Lore wrapped her hands around Jeff's waist as he stepped closer to her, hugged her and kissed the top of her head when she put it on his shoulder to listen to his heartbeat.

Jeff listened to Lore's breathing, which after 10 minutes had slowed substantially. 

J:- "Lore, come on, lets go back to the hotel."  Jeff said softly.  Lore opened her eyes and wondered how long they had been standing there.  She decided she didn't care as Jeff led her up the beach to the motorbikes.  Lore and Jeff pulled their helmets on and kick started their respective bikes.  Jeff watched as Lore's bike refused to start.  

Lore, having had sufficient experience with bikes that wouldn't start, jumped off the bike, kicked it and tried starting it again.  It started straight away.  Jeff was amazed.  He didn't say anything, but motioned for her to lead the way.  

Sydney was a big place, at least as far as Australians were concerned it was, but Jeff had found Lore at a beach not far from the hotel they were staying at.  The hotel was fairly large (in Sydney standards) and came with a 5 star rating.  Jeff read the name, Manly Pacific Park Royal, which was written in blue block letters on the front of the flashy building, 3 minutes after they had pulled out of the car park at the beach where he had found Lore.  He was impressed.  It must have been a time record that would have earned them a truckload of speeding fines, had there been any police officers around, let alone ones that could keep up with them.  But Jeff noticed that it was 2.20 am, and he seriously doubted that there would be many on duty, if any.

They parked their bikes and caught the elevator up to the room they shared.  Lore looked at Jeff.  

L:- "I'm going to have a shower and try to wash some of the sand off."  Lore said when they had walked into the room and Jeff had sat down on the bed.  Jeff nodded.  

J:- "OK.  I'm going to call Matt."

L:- "you do know its nearly 2.30 right? He and Vee will probably be asleep and if they aren't, well, either way they're not going to be happy." Lore said with a smile, knowing full well that there was no way they were going to be asleep, not when they had the next day off.  'They're probably...actually, lets not go there' Lore thought to herself and winked at Jeff.                          Jeff knew exactly what his big brother would be doing with his girlfriend.  'They would have move the bed out onto the balcony to enjoy the view while they enjoyed each other.'  Jeff thought with disgust.  'Man, even when I think about them they're pashing.'

Jeff watched Lore as she walked into the bathroom and threw her leather jacket at him around the doorframe.  He yelped as it landed over his head.  He pulled it off but heard the water running in the shower so he knew that Lore would not hear anything he said.  He sighed and dialled Matt's cell phone.

            Matt still hadn't answered after the 6th ring and Jeff wondered if Matt was just ignoring it.  Matt answered on the 8th ring, just as Jeff was about to hang up.  

M: - "What!"  Matt roared into the phone.  Jeff cringed at the tone in his brother's voice and knew that he had interrupted Matt and Vixen.  

J: - "You are supposed to be out helping me look for Lore, what are you doing?"

J: - "Actually, on second thoughts, don't answer that question." Jeff said before Matt could respond.    

            Matt growled into his cell and Jeff heard Vixen in the background.

V: - "Matt, who are you growling at?  Give me the phone."  Jeff heard Vee on the other end of the phone.  

V: - "Hello?"  

J: - "Hey Vee"

V: - "what's up Jeff, have you found Lore yet?"

J: - "actually that's why I was calling.  I did find her, we're back in our room now."

V: - "Is she OK?"

J: - "yeah, she's fine, other than a few piercings."

V: - "that's good.  We'll be by in the morning to see you, OK?"

J: - "Yeah, that's cool.  See you then." 

V: - "Bye."  Vixen hung up the phone as Matt put his arm around her waist and tugged her back towards him and the bed they were undoubtedly sharing.  

M: - "now, where were we?" He grinned as she climbed back into bed.

            Lore walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Jeff hadn't moved, he was still sitting on the edge of the bed.  Jeff gawked.  She was wearing a very sexy night-dress.  It was white in colour and was a simple, short, sleeveless, button up style and with her blue eyes sparkling and her long, bright red hair cascading around her shoulders, she looked Divine.  Jeff looked Lore up and down and noticed some markings on her skin.  There was a dragon on her left ankle and flames tearing up her arms licking at her shoulders.  Jeff nearly choked.  

J: - "when did you get those done? Are they real?" Jeff asked in amazement.  Lore shrugged.  

L: - "about 4 hours ago and yeah, they're real tattoos."  Jeff pulled Lore closer to him and had a better look.  They looked a little older than 4 hours and they had greens, blues, yellows and oranges, but they were mostly red.  The red colour of the tattoos hid the redness of the skin near them, which made them look like they were a few weeks old, not hours.  Jeff looked up into Lore's eyes.  

J: - "who did these? They're incredible, the detail is amazing."  Jeff said in awe.  Lore shrugged again.  

L: - "the same guy that did the piercings."  Lore grinned and raised her left eyebrow suggestively.  

L: - "If you like these, wait 'till you see the other one."

J: - "there's another one?"  Jeff's eyes were wide and there was disbelief in his voice.

Lore smiled, sat in Jeff's lap and put her arms around his neck and he gladly accepted her offer.

TBC…

Next time on An Amazonian Life:

Are Vixen and Matt okay now? Is everything going to be all right with them? What will happen between Lore and Tye? All this and more, when An Amazonian Life continues.


	22. Chapter 27 A world turned Askew

Written: Sunday, 15 September 2002

An Amazonian Life

Chapter 27

Matt and Vixen were still experiencing problems. Vixen thought that the little scene in front of everyone and the events of that night meant that Matt had snapped out of the funk he had gone into. No such luck. The next morning, after checking on Lore, he was back to ignoring her. At one point she could have sworn he was looking at her. But as soon as she looked up he looked away, she couldn't be sure then if he were looking at her at all. It even went as far now that Matt was sleeping on the floor. Vixen was confused as all hell. She wanted to confront him, but she didn't know how.

The night after Lore went missing Matt was walking down the halls of the arena. He was looking for someone, looking for Shannon Moore. He didn't exactly know what he was going to do once he found him, that he'd work out later, right now he had to find him. He barged into the locker room he suspected he was in and was right on the mark. Shannon whirled around when Matt came crashing through the door. 

S-"Man, what's going on?" Matt walked straight to Shannon, his body taking control over his mind. In auto pilot he grabbed Shannon and slammed him against the wall holding him there.

S-"Matt, what the hell is wrong with you?" Shannon choked out, succeeding only in aggravating Matt further, forcing him to tighten his hold on Shannon's throat. Shannon was struggling to breathe.

M-"Are you doing my girl?" Matt yelled. Shannon didn't reply.

M-"ARE YOU DOING MY GIRL? I won't ask again." Shannon looked at him like he'd grown a 2nd head. Matt pushed him into the wall further.

W-"WELL" 

S-"NO!" Matt looked at him. Then let him go.

S-"No man, never" Matt backed away from him, and left the room. Shannon stood against the wall rubbing his neck, bruises already starting to form from the tight hold of Matt's hands. Outside, Matt ran a frustrated hand through his hair and kicked the wall. He didn't know why he had just done that, he thought confronting Shannon would make him feel better, hear him say it wasn't true and all this would be over. It didn't work. He walked down the halls trying to calm down before heading back to the locker room. On his way back a thought occurred to him. The only way he'd know the truth was to confront Vixen. Make so that she couldn't lie to him. He was going to wait until they got back to the hotel so there would be no interruptions. And as he walked into the locker room, he saw her sitting there, it looked like she was reminding herself to breathe as he looked at her. For the second time that day his body took control and over-ridded his head. He walked straight over to her and pulled her up off the couch. He leaned down and kissed her. Vixen couldn't breathe, she'd never been kissed like that before, not even by Matt. As soon as they broke apart Matt got a strange look on his face and walked out of the room. Leaving Vix standing in the same position he left her in completely confused. As soon as she recovered from the sudden, unexpected action the confusion washed away and was replaced with anger. 

Thoughts like 'Who the hell does he think he is?' and 'That's it, I've had enough, its time to fight fire with fire, or beat the crap out of him whichever' started swimming through her head. Vixen decided to confront the person masquerading as Matt and put an end to this shit. She sat down and attempted to plan the confrontation that was sure to come to a head.

~~That Night~~

Matt may have wanted to wait until they were back at the hotel but Vixen sure as hell didn't. She kicked everyone out of the locker room and waited for Matt. He walked expecting to see everyone sitting around but found Vix standing in the middle of the room. Her arms crossed over her chest, a murderous glint in her eye as she tapped her foot absent-mindedly. He knew the jig was up, the inevitable fight that was going to take place between the two was going to happen now. There was no backing out. He had to stand up and take it like a man. That meant making the first move.

M-"I guess you want to talk?"

V-"Yeah, talk or kick your ass, whichever" Matt nodded.

M-"Mind if we start with the talking?"

V-"Fine by me, what the f*^k is wrong with you?"

M-"Me? What's wrong with me?"

V-"You hard at hearing or something?"

M-"Fine, why don't you tell me what's wrong with me?"

V-"Alright, for starters you're an ASSHOLE!" Matt walked closer to her.

M-"And you're a lying BITCH" Vee's eyes burned with rage and she slapped him.

V-"What, did you, just call me?" She clenched her jaw.

M-"You hard at hearing or something?"

V-"You are messing with the wrong chic Hardy"

M-"You know what, f*^k this shit, I don't trust you anymore"

V-"Why the f*^k don't you trust me anymore?"

M-"Maybe because you gave me a reason to stop" Vix looked confused

M-"Don't look at me like that, You f*^k my best friend and you don't expect me to find out about it. I'm not an IDIOT"

V-"Well you sure as hell sound like one right NOW"

M-"I don't want to do this anymore."

V-"You don't want to, I can't believe you actually think that I am capable of betraying someone like that, most of all you. I don't even know who you are anymore, more to the point you don't seem to know me anymore" She looked away from him, afraid her emotions would betray her if she didn't.

M-"Exactly, that's why we're done, I WILL NOT HAVE MY GIRLFRIEND MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME" He screamed at her. She looked back up at him. That familiar old expressionless face returning to her features.

V-"No! You're doing a good enough job of that yourself" With that she turned and walked to the door. She placed her hand on the knob and stopped she looked at him, his back to her still.

V-"Get yourself a hotel room, your things will be outside the door in 2 hours"

Matt spun around anger rising inside him.

M-"What? There's no way in hell YOU'RE kicking me out" Vix raised her fist to hit him but stopped. She lowered her arm to her side again.

V-"You know what? You're not worth" She turned to the door, opened it and walked out the door, right out of his life.

Matt listened as the door clicked shut, he kicked a table in the locker room in frustration. He threw a chair across the room and didn't stop there. He totally trashed the locker room. Meanwhile outside Vixen paced the halls trying desperately to contain her emotions. Finally she went to the only place she knew. She went to The Undertaker.

Vixen stood outside the locker room for a minute to compose herself. Then she knocked on the door. Undertaker was alone when he heard the knock. He opened the door and saw his daughter standing there. A tear ran down her cheek, the first he'd seen her cry since she was a baby. It broke even his heart. He stood aside and she walked past him into the room. He closed the door and she turned to him. She couldn't do it anymore, the floodgates opened and she couldn't control it. The tears silently ran down her cheeks unchecked. Undertaker pulled her into a hug. Rocking her gently he tried to soothe her. "Shhh" he whispered over and over again followed by "It's ok darlin', dad's here" He did the best he could to stop the gentle sobs he felt against his chest but it didn't work, they just kept coming. Suddenly the door opened and Vixen pulled away. She stopped the crying and to anyone who hadn't known her all her life she would have appeared absolutely normal. Kane walked into the room and saw Vixen standing with her hand to her forehead, Taker had his arm around her shoulders. Kane instantly knew she had been crying. 

K-"What's wrong little one?" Vix paused she opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and began to cry. Taker pulled her back into his arms and tried again to soothe his crying daughter. Kane didn't know what to do. He looked at Taker. Taker gestured for him to come and take Vix. Kane walked over and pulled Vixen out of Takers arms and into his. He stroked her hair.

K-"It's gonna be okay little one, shhh, everything's gonna be fine" Taker looked at Vee before turning to leave the room. He went to look for Matt.

~~10 minutes later ~~

Undertaker was patrolling the corridors looking for Matt. He had threatened everyone around him, that if they knew where he was, they should tell him or well, pretty much he'd annihilate them. Finally Matt was strolling toward him. Matt had know idea the Undertaker was looking for him. He looked up and saw him striding toward him. He saw the look in Takers eyes and was shit scared. 'Oh F*^k' was all Matt could think. Taker was right in front of Matt now.

U-"I warned you boy, if you hurt her, I'd be coming for you, now I'm going to give you a 5 second head start. Start running." Matt began by backing away slowly. He backed up until his back made contact with something hard. He hoped it was the wall, no such luck. Matt turned and came face to chest with Kane. As Matt slowly looked up, Kane's hand cupped Matt's throat. Kane lifted him into the air ready to choke slam Matt down. However Vixen came out of nowhere and stood in front of Taker. She looked at her Uncle and coldly exclaimed.

V-"Put him down"

K-"I had every intention little one"

V-"On his feet"

K-"Grrr… ok" Kane growled. He lowered Matt to the ground but still kept his firm grip on Matt's throat, he looked at Vix and pushed Matt towards her.

K-"He's all yours little one" Vix looked Matt straight in the eyes. Matt looked scared and sorry and a whole heap of emotions Vix couldn't quite identify.

V-"Get out of My sight" She spat. Kane and Taker were shocked.

U-"You better run boy!" Matt and Vix still hadn't broken eye contact. Matt slowly began to back away from the family. Finally Matt turned and walked away. He hoped not for good. 

Vix watched Matt disappear around the corner and new that was it. They were over. She tried to stop the tears that stung her eyes from spilling over but couldn't. The tears fell freely, unchecked down her cheeks. A small sob escaped her throat, loud enough for taker to hear. Taker grabbed his daughter and wrapped her up in a hug. For the second time since Vix was 5 she had leant on her dad and it had been within an hour of the first. 

When Matt had turned that corner he stopped and leaned against the wall. He heard a faint sob and peaked around the corner. He saw Vix, leaning against her father, her uncle's hand on her shoulder. The two trying to console her. Her shoulders shook from the sobs and Matt felt his resolve crumble. He couldn't believe that he had done and said the things he had, mainly that he had believed Stacy. He pushed himself off the wall and turned to leave, he looked up and saw the reason he lost Vix standing in front of him. Stacey Kiebler smiled and snickered.

S-"Matt, how's' Vixen? Or should I be asking Shannon?"

M-"Go Away" Matt growled, Stacey didn't back down.

S-"I know how to cheer you up"

M-"Yeah how's that?" Matt replied sarcastically.

S-"You, Me and a hot tub"

M-"Are you serious?" Stacey smiled.

M-"You Slut! The only way that scenario would appeal to me is if you were drowning in it, Get the HELL AWAY FROM ME" Matt walked straight past an extremely shocked Stacey to his locker room.

Matt sat alone in his locker room, his head in his hands thinking about everything that had happened. He couldn't believe he could be so stupid. To think he actually believed Stacey, believed her when she said that the only woman he had ever loved had cheated on him, with his best friend. Stupid doesn't describe it, there is not a strong enough word in the world to describe his stupidity. No matter what he did now, he didn't think he'd be able to get her love back. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. His head shot up and for a second he hoped it was her. Her stalked over to the door and opened it. When he looked up to see who was standing in front of him, he felt like a truck had hit him. Was he dreaming? This couldn't be possible. The Undertaker stood staring intently down at Matt. 

M-"I know why you're here"

U-"Do you now boy?"

M-"Yeah, so can we just get this over with"

U-"Get what over with?"

M-"The amazing pounding you are going to give me"

U-"I'm not here to pound you boy, although I should" Matt moved aside allowing the Undertaker to enter the room. He closed the door behind him and turned to face the person who confused him more than anything in the world, with exception only to Vix at certain moments. 

M-"So why are you here then?" Matt said reluctantly.

U-"You hurt her, I want to know why, and you're going to tell me"

M-"I thought…. Someone told me that she had… cheated on me."

U-"And you believed them" It was a statement more than a question.

M-"I confronted her, stupidly, she walked out."

U-"Of course she did, you're a bigger fool than you look"

M-"I know"

U-"No you really don't, that's the last thing in the world Vee would ever do, she would probably die before she would do that" Matt looked at Taker.

U-"You really don't know her, do you?"

M-"How do you know she wouldn't? I mean I know she wouldn't, but what's stopping her?" Taker turned away from the young man.

U-"There's so much about her life she hasn't told you"

M-"What are you talking about?" Matt was confused, here was yet again another secret about her past and they always seemed to revolve around the Undertaker.

U-"Her mother and I broke up because… God I can't believe I'm telling you this… We broke up because I was on the road a lot, I met a girl on the road, I met a lot of girls. I wasn't strong enough to…. I cheated, she's never forgiven me, not that I deserve it really" Taker turned back to Matt.

U-"Because of my stupidity, I lost everything, My wife, My child, My family" Matt looked down. There was silence for a minute. Taker walked over to Matt. He looked him in the eyes.

U-"You see boy? You see why she'd never do that? It hurts to many people, destroys too many lives and for some reason I don't understand, She loves you." Matt felt a small lump in his throat.

M-"I think you mean, she *loved* me"

U-"I meant exactly what I said. She loves you"

M-"Why are you telling me this?"

U-"Because for the first time in 17 years I have my daughter back. As much as I don't want to admit it, I have her back because of you"

M-"What do you mean?"

U-"When she needed someone, she came to me and before you broke her heart she was happy. Whatever else I am, I am her father and I don't want to see her hurt, I want to see her happier than anyone could ever dream to be. Somehow, you did that. She was talking to me, talking, not yelling, not arguing, talking, hell even laughing and smiling. I haven't seen that in 17 years and I would do anything to see it again."

M-"I still don't understand"

U-"You're going to make me spell it out" There was silence.

U-"I'm going to help you get her back" Matt's head shot up.

M-"You're going to what?" He was shocked.

U-"You heard me boy. Now I have to get back to my girl, I'll talk to you later"

Taker turned to leave, he walked towards the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and hesitated. He turned back to Matt.

U-"Oh and Hardy, you tell anyone about anything that was said here today and I'll snap you're neck, you here me?"

M-"Yes sir" Taker nodded and left the room leaving a very shocked and stunned Matt Hardy in his wake. 

TBC…

Next time on An Amazonian Life:

What plans will Taker and Matt devise? How long will Taker be like this? Will he turn on Matt? Will Matt get his life back? All this and more, when an Amazonian Life continues. 


	23. Chapter 28 Goodbye

          Wednesday, October 09, 2002

Chapter 28

What on earth could the Undertaker and Matt be planning? The Undertaker did return to Vixen and Kane after meeting with Matt, just as he said he would. Here's what happened.

Taker entered the room to find Vix had stopped crying, she was talking to Kane. Telling him what had happened.

K-"Did he tell you? Who told him I mean?"

V-"No Uncle Glen, he just said that someone told him I was sleeping with Shannon" Kane was confused.

K-"Shannon? He thought you were sleeping with a girl?" Vix couldn't help but laugh at that.

V-"No! Shannon Moore, he's a wrestler" Kane didn't respond except to shake his head.

V-"He's new to the WWE, he's a light heavyweight and a high flyer. He's the one with the silver and blue pants"

K-"Right, little dude, got it."

V-"Yeah, that's the one"

K-"Didn't think you went into a bit of HLA" Vix just laughed along with Taker alerting them of his presence.

V-"Hi Dad, how long have you been standing there?" Taker smiled, he was back to being Dad.

T-"Not long baby girl" Vix smiled upon hearing him use the name he called her when she was little. "Did you ask him" Taker continued.

V-"Nope! And I can't now, I can't face him right now"

T-"I'm not going to push this but do you think that maybe you should?" Vix stood and walked toward her Dad.

V-"Do you think I should?" She looked up at him.

T-"Yeah but not today, you've been through enough today." He cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her on the forehead. Taker her pulled his daughter into a hug.

T-"Everything's going to be alright baby girl, I promise!"

Kane watched Taker soothe Vixen and realized that his brother had his daughter back and he had his niece. Now don't think her calling him 'Uncle Glen' earlier slipped under the radar. He heard and he loved it.

The Undertaker and Kane took Vixen back to the hotel. They walked her to her room and helped her pack Matt's things. When he showed up to pick them up, Taker answered the door.

M-"Is she here?"

T-"Yes"

M-"Can I talk to her?" Taker turned and called out to Vix.

T-"Baby Girl, do you want to talk to him?" Matt took note of the pet name. He was looking at the ground but when he heard the door creak he looked up. She was standing in front of him. Her arms were folded, she did not look pleased. Not that he could blame her. 

V-"What I wanna know is, who told you that?"

M-"Umm, Stacey" He said it softly ashamed to admit that she had got to him.

V-"Kiebler? You should have known right there, the slut wants in your pants and she'd say or do anything to do that."

M-"I know I'm an idiot. I didn't believe her but as much as I tried to forget what she said I couldn't. I kept hearing it over and over again in my head."

V-"So you had to ask me, right? Just to be sure"

M-"Yeah, I've really screwed up, haven't I?"

V-"Oh you have no idea!"

M-"Will I be able to fix this?"

V-"I don't know, I honestly don't know…. Here" With that she passed him his bags and closed the door. She turned to face Taker and Kane. They had heard everything. She rubbed her forehead, then her neck in frustration and exhaustion. The events of that day had completely thrown her for a loop.

K-"You ok little one?" Vix had her head down and her eyes closed as she continued to rub her neck. She lifted her head but didn't open her eyes.

V-"Will be" She forced a small smile.

K-"Want us to leave?"

V-"Could you? I need to be alone for a little while"

K-"Sure little one, anything for you, you know that" He smiled at her and stood from his position on her bed. He walked towards her and hugged her. He turned to taker, keeping his hand on her shoulder.

K-"Come on brother" Taker reluctantly walked towards them. Kane moved toward the door while Taker hugged his daughter.

T-"You need me, I'm right down the hall"

V-"I know Dad, thanks" Taker and Kane left the room and went their separate ways to their hotel rooms. 

~~ Earlier ~~

Matt stood outside her door for a little while after she'd closed it. He couldn't move, he was frozen. He'd already got himself another room on the next floor up, but he couldn't get his feet to move. Finally he managed to turn and walk toward the elevator. He pressed the button and waited. The doors opened and he stepped inside. All the while never looking up to see the two people who were in the elevator with him. They stood wide-eyed watching as he stepped inside, put his bags down and pressed the button for the next floor. Finally one person spoke. "Matt?". Matt turned and saw Tigra and Elle standing behind him. He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead absentmindedly. 

T-"What's going on, shit eater?"

M-"I really don't want get into this right now" Elle grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pushed him into the wall of the elevator. 

E-"Tough, what's going on" She spat at him. He looked her in the eyes.

M-"We broke up ok?"

E-"No that is definitely not ok" Tye pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator halting it.

T-"Tell us exactly what happened, NOW" She yelled the last word.

M-"Let me go first." Elle thought about it for a minute then let him go.

E-"Start talking"

M-"Where do you want me to start?"

T-"Let's try the beginning"

M-"Ok, it started with Kiebler about a week or so ago."

E-"You didn't?"

M-"NO! She told me that Vee was sleeping with Shannon"

T-"She's a lesbian? No one told me"

E-"What? No way, I don't believe it"

M-"Neither did I, but I asked Shannon anyway and he said it wasn't true, something still didn't feel right though so I asked Vee this morning"

T-"And?"

M-"She wasn't, she's not, but we got into a huge fight. I didn't handle the situation very well. She left me."

E-"Did she hit you or anything?"

M-"No, she wouldn't even let Kane and Taker"

E&T-"F^*K!" Elle and Tye exclaimed at the same time. 

M-"What?"

E-"You son of a bitch"

T-"You actually made her happy, then you had to go screw everything up didn't you, you f^*king idiot!" Elle turned to Tye.

E-"We have to go, now" Tye nodded and released the elevator. They pressed the button for Vix's floor and the elevator started moving down again. The doors opened and the girls stepped out. As they stepped out Matt whispered.

M-"I'm sorry" Tye heard him and stopped she looked at him and shook her head. Tye took off after Elle down the corridor. The doors closed and Matt went up to his room. 

~~ Vix's Room ~~

The Undertaker and Kane had only left a few minutes earlier when Vixen heard a knock at her door. It was frantic, urgent sounding, a relentless banging at the door that only stopped when she opened it. As soon as she did Tye and Elle rushed into the room. Vix closed the door behind them, knowing already that they'd heard what happened. She turned to face them and Tye and Elle wrapped her up in a hug. Vix fought the urge to cry. 

The girls pulled away and looked at their friend. 

T-"Are you okay?" She looked at her friend supportively.

V-"I will be, I just can't believe that he'd actually believe that I would do that, to him of all people. I thought things were going so well. After all, everything was going great in the ring, everyone's lives were all falling into place. I thought everything was finally going to be fine. I mean I was even getting along with my dad. My uncle and I had sorted everything out. I don't understand. And now I'm reduced to babbling."

E-"You're not babbling" Vix gave her a look.

E-"Ok, but only a little bit" Vix walked over and sat on the bed. Tye and Elle sat down on either side of her. Tye put her arm around her best friend.

T-"Everything will be ok, we're here and we always will be" Vix smiled.

V-"Thanks, but I wish it was that simple"

E-"Look, Vee we know you love him, and it'll take time, but one day you won't even remember his name." Vix shook her head.

V-"That's not going to happen, and time won't help, it will only make things worse. God, I don't know…" She trailed off.

T-"Don't know what?" Tye asked suspiciously, picking up her vibe.

V-"I couldn't tell my Dad and my Uncle, I mean how would I tell them this?"

E-"Tell them what. Vee?" Elle and Tye were getting worried. 

V-"That I'm not alone in this"

T-"Of course you're not alone, we're here" Elle looked away with a strange look on her face. Vix saw it and could tell she knew what she was talking about. Tye on the other hand was going to need it spelled out for her.

V-"I don't mean that, I mean…"

E-"You're pregnant aren't you?" Elle finished her thought. Tye's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she gasped. 

T-"You're pregnant? To a lesbian" Vix ignored the last comment.

V-"I don't know, I think so, I'm not sure"

E-"Did you go to the doctors?" Vix shook her head, no.

T-"Did you take one of those home test dealies?" Vix nodded yes.

V-"But there not always accurate and God what am I going to do?"

E-"We'll help, whatever happens, we'll help"

T-"Definitely." Tye smiled and continued "You're not in this alone"

V-"Isn't that the problem?"

E-"You have to tell Matt" Vix lowered her head and nodded.

V-"I know, but I don't know how. He's going to want to come back, and I'm the one that called this off. I can't take him back, at least not now and not because of this situation I got myself into."

T-"This isn't your fault." Vix nodded.

V-"I'm just so tired" She backed up the bed and lay down.

E-"Do you want us to leave, so you can get some sleep?" Vix shook her head no. Tye and Elle moved up the bed and lay on either side of Vix. They held her hand and stayed by her side till morning.

TBC…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I know that was really sappy and sad. I promise things will get better, but I have a feeling they're going to get a whole lot worse before they get better. Sorry guys.


	24. Chapter 29 Mending Fences

Chapter 29

Written: October 11, 2002

NOTE: This Chapter is divided into two parts – Part A and Part B. 

WARNING: This chapter is extremely full of angst. I warned you peeps.

~~ PART A ~~

The next morning Elle and Tye were leaving Vix's hotel room reluctantly. They didn't want to leave her alone. When they opened the door to leave Matt was standing in front of them, his arm up ready to knock. He saw them and dropped his hand. Elle glared at him and Tye, well she was unreadable. She soon made her feelings known.

T-"What do you want Dick Face?" She spat at him.

M-"I want to see Vee." He sounded defeated. Tye couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, she honestly believed he didn't mean for this to happen, and she was right. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was hurting as much as Vix was, well almost. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that the two love each other more than anything in the world. Elle on the other hand didn't share Tye's sympathy toward Matt. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against the wall. This was becoming a regular occurrence for Matt. Vix heard the commotion and ran toward the scene. She arrived in time to see Elle's fist make contact with Matt's eye. Vix ran toward them and pulled Elle away from Matt. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

E-"Why are you still protecting him?" Elle yelled. 

V-"Because I have to" She yelled then lowered one hand to her stomach, Elle realized what she was talking about and softened. Matt missed this.

V-"leave, please" Elle nodded and gestured to Tye, the two left leaving Matt and Vix alone. She turned to him and noticed something just under his eye.

V-"God you're bleeding" Elle had cut him open. Matt touched his face and looked at the blood on his hand.

V-"Come on, I'll clean you up" Matt followed Vix into the hotel room and shut the door behind them. Vix walked into the bathroom while Matt sat on the bed. When she returned she was carrying a damp cloth and a first aid kit. She stood in front of him never making eye contact and only mere inches away. She took a deep breath and put the first aid kit on the bed beside him. Matt had to fight the urge to look at her as she bent down in front of him. He didn't want to do that now, be that guy. She put one hand on the side of his face and carefully dabbed the wet cloth on his wound. He didn't even flinch he was too caught up in her. It had been a while since they'd been this close. Before he knew what he was doing his hands were running up the outside of her legs and came to rest on her hips. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Whenever she was around him she would find herself having to be reminded to breathe. She opened her eyes again and was pulled down onto Matt's lap. He leaned forward and kissed her. The wash cloth dropped out of her hand to the floor as they continued to kiss and lower back to the bed. 

* Fade to black * PG-13 Peeps!!!!!!

~~ Later on ~~

Vix lay spooned against Matt. He was asleep and she was hyperventilating. She managed to pull away without waking him. She went into the bathroom and contemplated a shower. She decided against it thinking it would wake him. Instead she quickly dressed and ran out of the hotel room. She couldn't deal right now. Matt awoke from the sound of the bathroom door closing. He opened his eyes and saw a flash of Vix running to the door he called out to her but she didn't stop. She left the room and kept running, right out of the hotel. She didn't stop until finally when her lungs started hurting from a lack of oxygen she stopped. She sat on a near by brick fence trying desperately to catch her breath. She looked around for any markings to suggest where she was; she saw a street sign. She was on 23rd street. She must have run a mile; she was so far from the hotel. When she'd managed to breathe normally again she stood and started the long walk back to the hotel. She passed a park; not willing to return to the hotel and reality just yet she went in and sat on a swing. She began to slowly swing and think. As she thought about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours she began to cry. She cried for the loss of a love, for being thrust out of a world, a life, she'd waited for forever. She cried for the unborn child she carried inside her or at least the possibility of a child and she cried for running out on Matt this morning. She couldn't face him, she couldn't look at him and tell him that it was a mistake, that she shouldn't have let it go that far. She couldn't look him in the eyes and not take him back. But she couldn't pretend like everything was ok, he'd lost faith in her, that is definitely not ok. 

Deciding she couldn't cry anymore she stood from the swing and walked back to the hotel. She stepped off the elevator and walked towards her room. She paused before going in. 'What if he's still inside' she thought to herself. Hesitantly she reached for the doorknob and opened the door. She walked in with her eyes closed not daring to look. She could feel him there, she could feel him staring at her and she could feel he was hurt and confused. She opened her eyes and a tear streamed down her face. Any anger or ideas of a confrontation completely departed Matt's mind as soon as he saw that single tear roll down her perfect cheek. Immediately he was concerned and overwhelmed with an urge to comfort her. He stood and walked towards her. Her put his hand to her cheek and gently wiped her tear away with his thumb. She was weak, she was tired, and everything had completely drained her. He leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her to the bed and sat down, Vix in his lap. He held her to him and let her cry silently. He'd never seen her cry until yesterday and even then she had her back to him. This was worse; this was right in front of him and tearing him apart. He smoothed her hair down, continuing the motion.

M-"shhh, baby, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he kept repeating it like a mantra. She kept her head to his chest, she sniffled and little confessed.

V-"I might be pregnant" Matt went completely still. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. 

M-"Are you sure?" she shook her head weakly.

V-"I don't know, I took a home test and it was positive"

M-"You're pregnant" It was a statement of shook rather than a question.

V-"I don't really know, those things are wrong all the time" Something occurred to Matt, she'd been sick. Every morning for a couple of weeks, she tried to hide it but he knew but he thought it was just a stomach bug or something she ate. 

M-"You've had morning sickness"

V-"I didn't think you'd noticed"

M-"I notice everything about you, I just can't believe this didn't occur to me"

V-"I'm not going to… I mean if I am pregnant… I am going to keep it"

M-"Of course you are, don't you dare even think about hurting our baby"

Vixen was tempted to get extremely mad and yell and scream at him that it was her body and she'd do whatever the hell she pleased with it. But she decided to let it go for now. 

V-"About last night…" she trailed off.

M-"Please don't" Vix looked at him confused, don't what?

M-"Please, don't tell me it was a mistake, I don't think I could take that"

V-"It wasn't a mistake, it just shouldn't have happened at that time"

M-"When should have happened?" He asked hope think in his voice.

V-"Before you lost faith in me" She sad dejectedly.

M-"I never lost faith in you" Vix was mad now. She sat up in his arms.

V-"Yes you did, when you thought I was cheating"

M-"That wasn't me loosing my faith in you, that was me scared"

V-"Scared of what?"

M-"Of you leaving me, you finally realizing you deserved better than me"

V-"For someone so smart, you are such an idiot sometimes" Matt merely nodded his agreement. Vix ran her hand down the side of his face.

V-"I want to fix this, I really do, I need to"

M-"Please let me fix it, I'll do anything"

V-"That's the thing Matt, I don't know if you can"

M-"But…. I love you" Vix closed her eyes in an attempt to stop a fresh load of tears. She couldn't believe she had any left.

V-"I love you too" She choked out before her sobs and tears took control and racked her body to the core. Matt held her to him in an attempt to calm her. Eventually it worked. Matt convinced her to lye down and he lay with her. Although it didn't take much all he had to do was suggest it and she complied. She lay with her head on his shoulder, his arm around her, hers resting on his chest. Every once in a while his hand would snake up and smooth down her hair a few times then come to rest again. For the longest time the two just lay in each other's arms, in complete silence, trying without words to mend the heart break. Finally Matt spoke.

M-"Can I move back in?" he asked hopefully. Vix shook her head slightly.

V-"Not yet, soon, we have to take this slow" Matt nodded.

M-"Ok, whatever it takes, I love you so much, I don't want to loose you"

V-"You won't, I hope"

M-"Do… Do you want me to… leave?" Vix was silent for a minute and Matt feared the worst. The last thing he wanted her to say was 'yes'.

V-"Not today, you can leave tomorrow" Matt looked down at her.

M-"You want me to spend the night?"

V-"I want to stay just like this for as long as possible."

M-"Ok, I am going to have to get some clothes later though"

V-"Ok, where are you staying anyways?" A part of her feared he was going to say Stacey or lie and say someone else when he was really with her. She looked up at him and looked him the eyes; his eyes could never lie to her.

M-"With Edge" Vix was shocked, oh and by the way it was the truth.

V-"With Edge? (Matt nodded) Did you two talk?" Matt nodded.

M-"Well sort of, he told me I was an idiot" Vix smiled which in turn caused Matt to smile.

M-"Funny about that, I've heard that a lot lately"

V-"That's cause it's true" Her tone was light hearted and Matt was relieved. He began to lightly tickle her.

V-"Matt don't you dare" She warned but he continued.

V-"Matt, please" She broke out into laughter. He continued his assault of tickles on her. She rolled away from him, laughing, trying to get away but he followed. He didn't stop the two were rolling around on the bed laughing and acting like 5 year olds. Matt and Vee eventually found themselves in a compromising position. Matt had collapsed on top of her and his mouth was dangerously close to hers. They looked into each other's eyes and went dead silent. Matt attempted a brave move; he leaned in for the kiss. The lips met softly for a brief moment. He pulled back to look at her, he wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything she didn't want. She looked unsure, so Matt backed off. He lay down beside her and pulled her to him. They were back in the position she wanted to stay in forever, Matt continually running his hand up and down the length of her arm. In this peaceful, safe position in Matt's arms Vee drifted off to sleep. When Matt was sure she was asleep he kissed her hair softly and gave up to slumber himself. The recent events were incredibly draining; sleep was exactly what they needed now.  

~~ PART B ~~

Matt woke first a few hours later. He looked down at the sleeping Vixen still in his arms. He smiled himself then her words from earlier dawned on him. 

"I might be pregnant" He remembered and he felt the excitement building inside of him. He was going to be a dad. He slid down the bed a little so he was eye level with her stomach. She rolled on to her back and her black shoe string singlet bunched up under her bra exposing her stomach. Matt smiled. He leant his ear against her belly. He knew he wouldn't be able to hear anything but something made him do it. He turned his head and kissed her exposed stomach. Vixen silently awoke at the sensation. She didn't let on she was awake. Matt began to speak to her belly and their unborn child. She listened to him as he spoke.

M-"Hey baby, I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you. And when I do I'm going to take you to baseball and football games. I'm going to teach you how to wrestle and how to do the moonsault and the twist of fate. But honey, stay away from Uncle Jeff and Uncle Damien." Vix had every intention of staying quite but at Matt's last comment she couldn't help but laugh. The sudden laughter from what Matt thought was a sleeping Vix startled him and his head shot up to look at her. 

M-"I thought you were asleep" he smiled.

V-"Nope" She smiled back. For a moment everything was back to normal but the recent events resurfaced in their mind and the heartache was back. The two were serious again. Matt looked Vix in the eyes.

M-"We have to make this work."

V-"Please don't say for the baby" Matt shook his head.

M-"For me, For you, for us" Vix nodded.

V-"You know Elle and Tye are probably going to come back and check on me again soon" Matt nodded.

V-"They're not going to be to pleased if they find out you stayed last night"

M-"Do you want me to leave?" Vix shook her head. Matt leaned up and kissed her softly and just as they expected there was a knock at the door. Matt pulled away and stood off the bed. He took Vixen's hand and helped her up. Slowly Vixen walked to the door. The knocking continued and Vixen was starting to get annoyed. They knew she was there and they knew she was coming but still they continued to knock incessantly. Vixen pulled the door open furiously. Tye and Elle backed up a little at the force. 

V-"I'm here no need to keep knocking"

T-"We just wanted to check on you, are you ok?" Vix just nodded slightly.

E-"Well?"

V-"Well what?"

E-"Let us in" Vix looked behind her at Matt who was standing at the bed out of eye shot from the visitors.

V-"I don't think that would be a very…" Elle never let her finish she forced the door open and pushed past Vix. She walked in and saw Matt standing at the foot of the bed, Tye followed. Vix closed the door in an attempt at privacy and walked towards the three people that were all but guaranteed to explode at one another.

E-"What is he doing here?" She spat at Vix.

M-"Hey don't talk to her like that" Matt yelled at Elle.

E-"Stay out of this bitch" Something in Matt's eyes flared dangerously.

M-"Get out" Elle's eyes got the same look.

E-"You get out you prick" Tye and Vix stood on mouths agape watching. Matt just shook his head deciding not to take it any further.

T-"Vee, what IS he doing here?" Tye asked softly. Vix sighed.

V-"He spent the night" she said softly.

E-"he what?" Elle yelled again. Then she turned to Matt and shoved him roughly.

E-"You took advantage of her, you really are a son of a bitch" Vix just turned silently and walked out of the room. Matt noticed but no one else did. 

M-"Vee?" He called but she continued to walk away. Elle turned around and saw Vee's retreating form and chased after her. She caught up to her in the hall and spun her around.

E-"Vee? What happened?" Vix shook her head.

V-"I let it happen Elle, I wanted it" Elle's eyes grew wide and turned black.

E-"Are you two back together?" She asked in shock, 

V-"No, I don't know. He's not moving back in for a while, but I told him"

E-"About the little Vixen?" She referred to the baby. Vix nodded.

Voice-"What?" a voice behind them spat out in shock. They turned and saw The Undertaker.

V-"Ah… Dad, I can explain…"

TBC…

Next time on An Amazonian Life:

What will the Undertaker do now? Will Matt and Vixen get back together or will she not be to forgive him? Will Stacey play a role in her decision? All this and more when an Amazonian Life continues. 


	25. Chapter 30 Confessions of a Mother

Chapter 30 

  


Vix spun around to face her father.  
V-"Ah, Dad... I can explain" She hoped he wasn't going to explode.  
T-"What's to explain, either you are or your are not pregnant, which is it?" Taker was trying to stay calm. He couldn't believe it. His baby, could be having a baby, oh my god, Matt was going to be around forever.  
V-"Well..." She hesitated.  
T-"Well? Which is it? And make it quick, I'm loosing my patience"  
V-"Ok, I... Am." She said it softly, just above a whisper, but he still heard it. Vix shut her eyes tightly and prepared herself for the blow up. But there was nothing only silence, then she heard Elle behind her.  
E-"Holy great mother of god, he's down" Vixen opened her eyes and found Taker lying flat on his back on the floor, out to the world.   
V-"Shit, he fainted" Elle rolled her eyes.  
E-"No, you think?" Vix glared at her. Kane came running out of his room at all the commotion. He stood above Taker looking down at his unconscious body. He looked from Taker to Vix and back again. He continued the motion before looking at the gigantic smirk on Elle's face. What had they done?  
K-"Good god little one, we did you do?" Vixen looked shocked.  
V-"Nothing, I swear, I just told him that I'm..." She stopped, she wouldn't finish her sentence.   
K-"You just told him what?" Kane looked at her intently.  
V-"That I'm pregnant" She put her head down, there was silence again.  
E-"Holy great mother of god, he's down too" Vix looked up and saw both her father and her uncle on the ground. She rolled her eyes and walked towards her room.  


When Vixen entered her hotel room she found Tye and Matt talking, about her. She paused and listened to what they were saying.  
M-"I love her Tye, I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't take me back"  
T-"You'll be fine, but it won't happen, at least I don't think it will. I know Vee, I've known her since we were six, I know when she's in love and believe me, she's in love with you." Vix leaned her head against the wall, she did love him. She made sure she was quite, she didn't want to alert them of her presence. They continued to talk.  
M-"I used to believe that, but I broke my promise, she couldn't love me anymore." Vixen decided that was the time to speak up.  
V-"What makes you so sure of that?" She startled him; he jumped and looked at her. Tye stood and walked towards Vee.   
T-"I'll talk to you later" Vee nodded and Tye left.  


M-"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry" Matt looked at her with pleading eyes. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.  
V-"I know, it's okay" She walked towards where he was sitting on the bed.   
M-"How can I make it up to you?" he leaned his head against her stomach. She ran her hands through his hair. Looking straight ahead, she said something that surprised even her.  
V-"You already have" Matt's head shot up quickly and he looked her in the eye. He was shocked. She smiled down at him and he smiled back.  


Vixen pulled away and sat down beside Matt on the bed. She looked at him  
V-"My dad knows about the possible little Vixen" Matt's eyes grew very wide.  
M-"Where is Taker?" he said cautiously. Vixen knew what he was talking about; Taker was going to kill him, she decided to have some fun with this.  
V-"He's outside, why?" She said innocently.  
M-"Why? He's going to kill me," Matt said stunned that she would ask that.  
V-"How can he kill you if he's passed out?"  
M-"He's passed out?" He couldn't believe it.  
V-"I told him, I didn't have much of a choice in the matter, he heard Elle and I talking. Anyway I told him and the next thing I knew he was on the ground"  
M-"Really?" Vix nodded and Matt started laughing he couldn't help it, he kept seeing a vision of Taker going completely white and still and slowly falling backwards. It was hilarious. Vee smiled, after all it was funny.  
V-"Yeah and then my uncle came out" Matt looked at her trying to stop laughing.   
M-"Kane?" Vix nodded and continued.  
V-"He heard how my dad fainted and fainted too" Matt started laughing again. The same picture flashed through his mind but with Kane instead.  
V-"Now, Elle is out there poking them with a stick" Matt kept laughing, it was all too funny. He really wanted to go get a look, but if Taker and Kane came to while he was there, he was a dead man.   
M-"Hun, is the door closed?" Vix nodded confused.  
M-"Is it locked?" He continued Vix nodded again, where was this going?  
M-"Oh thank god" He fell back onto the bed.  
V-"Babe, what?" She asked completely confused.  
M-"Taker and Kane can't get in and beat my within an inch of my life"  
V-"Oh they can still get in, they'll just knock the door down" She smiled inwardly trying not to let Matt see. He shot back up again. Vix burst out laughing.  
V-"Don't worry, they won't knock this door down, we're in a hotel" Matt let out a sigh of relief.  
V-"If we were at home however it would be a entirely different story" Matt's eyes went big, they were going to have to go home eventually and as soon as they did, he'd be dead.  
M-"Then we are never going home, simple" Vix smiled.  
V-"Ok, whatever" Matt looked at her, he wanted to ask but wasn't sure if it was the right time.  
M-"So..." He was acting like a nervous teenager, Vix thought it was the cutest thing. She knew what he wanted to ask but knew he was too freaked to say it. She thought it was about time she put him out of his misery.  
V-"Yeah, so... you should go get your stuff from Edge before he does something to it, like fornicate on it" Matt's eyes went really, again, Vix lost count how many times he was doing that.  
M-"Oh god" He got up to run from the room, but as soon as he got to the door, he realized two things. 1, Vix had just said he could move back and 2, Taker and Kane were outside and more than likely extremely mad. He backed track towards the bed. He sat back down beside her.  
M-"Did you just say I could come back?" She smiled.  
V-"Caught that, did ya?" He smiled back.   
M-"Aha... you don't really think Edge would do anything sick to my stuff do you?" Vixen smiled, it was so easy to mess with his mind these days.  
V-"Well...(she paused for effect) No, I don't think so" He sighed a breath of relief and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back, he was extremely gorgeous when he smiled.  


~~ Outside ~~ 

Tye and Elle stood looking down at the bodies of Taker and Kane. Neither of them had moved since they passed out. It was rather funny. Every once in a while Elle would poke one of them. Tye and Elle would watch as they shuddered or more appropriately convulsed at the sudden action. The two would laugh and poke the other. It continued until they saw Edge walking towards them. Tye smiled seductively at him and Elle rolled her eyes at her friend. Edge approached and acknowledged them.  
Edge-" What's with these two?" While gesturing at Taker and Kane.  
Elle-"It's a long story" Tye continued to give flirtatious looks to Edge.  
Tye-"Hi, I'm Tye" he smiled at her while quickly looking her up and down.  
Edge-"Nice to meet you Tye, I'm Edge" She smiled and shook his hand.  
Tye-"I know" She said extremely huskily. Elle's eyes widened at her tone and she turned and walked away.  
Edge-"So, do you know if Matt is staying with Vixen again?"  
Tye-"I think so, why?" She continued to flirt with him.  
Edge-"He was staying with me when she kicked him out, I was hoping I'd get my room back. That and I really don't want to see anything happen to those two" he smiled at her.  
Tye-"Well, I'm pretty sure they're back together." She smiled sweetly.  
Edge-"Really? (She nodded) Well then, looks like a have a big room all to myself." Tye smiled evilly at the notion.  
Tye-"I would really love to see that room, mine's tiny" She smiled sweetly again. Edge smiled back at her although his was evil looking.   
Edge-"I would Love to show it to you" Tye looked at him and moved closer toward him. She got overly close to him and whispered against his ear.  
Tye-"I bet you would" She leaned toward his mouth and kissed him. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.  
Edge-"Aren't you with Rob?" She smiled at him.  
Tye-"Why don't you let me deal with Rob later, and you deal with me now" edge seemed to contemplate it for a second before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. They pulled apart desperate for air. She smiled devilishly at him and grabbed his shirt pulling him toward the elevator. Once the doors closed the two pounced on each other. Hands were everywhere. They pulled apart breathless when the elevator doors opened. Tye pulled him out of the elevator on to his floor.   
T-"Lead the way" She said seductively. Edge smiled and picked her up. He carried her to his room. Somehow he managed to unlock and open the door without putting Tye down. She couldn't help but think 'wow, talented, I wonder where else he's talented. Oh well, I'm about to find out' She had to smile at the thought. Edge saw it and smiled wickedly. They were by the bed now and he gently yet sort of roughly threw her down on the bed. Tye's eyes widened, she liked it. Edge crawled onto the bed and hovered above her. Out of no where Tye pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Edge looked at them with wide eyes, then his shock dissipated and he was excited at the thought of using the handcuffs. He smiled down at her and kissed her.  


And we'll cut away there; this fic is PG-13 peeps! I keep having to remind you of that, hehehe.   
  


Copyright Allison Piltz, 2002


	26. Chapter 31 Revelations

Chapter 31  
  
Written: October 20, 2002  
  
So, this where we're at. The Amazons lives have been turned upside down with the break up of Matt and Vixen, Vixen's possible pregnancy, the dangerous encounter between Tye and Lore and now Tye has slept with Edge. Well how on earth could any of this mess by fixed? Let's see.  
  
Tye left Edge's hotel room. She wasn't regretting what had happened, she'd had a great time. But her conscience was getting the better of her. She felt bad that she'd cheated on her boyfriend again. She knew that whatever happened now, it wasn't going to be pretty. She'd been through this before with Jeff but for some reason, that little voice inside, the one that calls itself the voice of reason never spoke up in time. She walked around the hotel, not really knowing where she was heading. But it was no big surprise when she found herself in front of Vixen's door. Ever since they were kids, Vixen would help her through anything the best she could. Tye remembered a time when they were 19 and Tye's boyfriend asked her to marry him, Vix had told her "All I can say is follow your heart, see where it leads you, but wherever it does, I'll be there… I wish I could do or say more to help, but I don't know what to tell you… I'm sorry" Tye smiled. Everything was so much easier back then. She raised her hand to knock.  
  
Vixen heard the knocking at the door. It was early, about 6:00am. She got up and put one of those hotel robes around her. She made sure the covers were strategically placed over certain parts of Matt and went to answer the door. When she opened it she saw Tye standing in front of her that 'I just screwed up and I really need your help' look on her face. Vixen got a little worried.   
V-" What's wrong?" Tye looked down, then back up at Vixen.  
T-"Vee, I did it again" Vixen looked at her with compassionate eyes.  
V-"Did what Hun?" Tye looked at her friend, her face screamed guilt.  
T-"I cheated on Rob" She said with a very small voice. She was expecting Vixen to barrage her with a lecture in a very loud voice. But instead got Vixen holding her arms out to her. Tye walked into them and let her friend hug her.  
V-"Come in sweetie" Vixen was acting unusually soft and kind. I mean to everyone else she was a complete bitch but when it came to her family, she was like the protective loving mother. And one thing was for sure, Tye and Elle were her family, she'd do anything for them.  
T-"I just, I don't know why that little voice inside is always late." Vix motioned for the sofa that was in the hotel room and the two sat. They spoke just above a whisper, careful not to wake Matt. Tye saw him and hoped everything was ok between them again.  
T-"Everything ok there?" She said looking at Matt.  
V-"Yeah, well it will be, it's on it's way" Tye smiled at her.  
T-"Good" There was silence for a minute. The two just sat, Tye's head on Vixen's shoulder, Vixen's arm around her.  
V-"What happened? And with who?"  
T-"Edge, and I don't know, it just happened" Vixen couldn't help but smile.  
V-"Edge? Well done" Tye looked at her quickly, shocked.  
T-"What did you just say?"  
V-"I said well done, Edge is a hottie, although I still don't like that you cheated on Rob" Now there was the Vix that Tye knew and loved.  
T-"I know, I don't know what to do"  
V-"Well how about this time, you talk to Rob, do you still want to be with him?"  
T-"Now there's the complicated bit, I want them both" Vixen just nodded unfazed by the statement. Tye liked this calm, understanding Vixen. She always understood but she used to be more, yell now, and understand later. This was nice.  
V-"Ok then, I suggest you definitely talk to Rob, he's pretty laid back he may let you have both." She originally meant it as a joke, but it occurred to her that he might.  
T-"I'll talk to him" Vixen smiled at her.  
V-"Good girl... now tell me, what were you doing with Jeff on that bike?" Tye smiled.  
T-"It wasn't as it looked, I was going to talk to him about Lore, but I guess it didn't look like that huh?" Vixen smiled and shook her head.  
V-"No not exactly. What were you going to say to him about Lore anyway?" Tye took a deep breath and released it. She'd been holding her breath at certain intervals of their conversation without realizing it and now needed to catch her breath slightly.   
T-"Just a few things about what you told me about her. I was going to say, if she was ok by you and Jeff then she was ok by me" Tye finished with a smile. Vixen smiled at her.  
V-"Thank you" Tye shrugged.  
T-"Well, I trust you and if you say she's alright, then she must be" Vixen nodded smiling.  
T-"I still think we're going to come to blows before everything calms down though"  
V-"Yeah, I figured, I mean you've never let anyone get away with giving you one of those, come to think about it, know has ever given you a black eye" Vix had pointed at Tye's eye when she was talking to her. She'd never really notice it before but she had a nice shiner developing on her right eye.  
T-"No one has, and you're damn right, I'm not letting her get away with it" Vixen smiled at her. She was doing an awful lot of that lately, smiling. She wasn't quite sure if she liked it or not yet, but hey, she was going with the flow.   
V-"Ok, calm down, and keep your voice down" Vix gestured toward Matt.  
T-"oh it's about time the big lug got up off his fat ass" Vix scowled and rolled her eyes.  
M-"Yeah get up and kick yours" Matt spoke up. Tye jumped.  
T-"How long have you been awake?" Matt rolled over careful that the sheet didn't slip.  
M-"As soon as I heard your annoying voice pounding at my ears" Tye fake laughed.  
T-"No, you see that would be your ego, fuck face" Matt just smiled.  
M-"Hoe's beast" Tye fanned shock.   
T-" I'm outraged" Matt smiled, the two had started teasing each other like Vixen and Tye did on a regular basis.  
M-"or is that outstretched?" Tye couldn't help but laugh at that one. Vee was already laughing, she'd lost it as soon as Matt called Tye a Hoe's Beast.  
T-"Good inference, I like it, I give it two thumbs up" Tye held up both her thumbs. Matt smiled.  
M-"Thank you, I thought it was appropriately timed and fitting" Tye nodded.  
T-"Very well done, you're improving. Soon you'll be able to play with the big guns" Matt raised an eyebrow.  
M-"Oh yeah, who are they?" Tye looked at Vix then Matt and smiled.  
T-"Vee, Elle and Me. Once you can step in the ring with the three of us, you've made it"  
V-"Ok, that's enough you two." Tye sulked.  
T-"Ohhh, but I was having fun"  
V-"Tough, now it's time to go, I want to take a shower" Tye nodded and smiled at her friend. She stood up and acknowledged Matt while walking to the door.  
T-"See ya, French fry" Matt again raised an eyebrow to Tye.  
M-"French fry? What?" Tye looked at him and smiled. Matt sat up in Bed.  
T-"Yes, I was implying that your genitals are the size of a French Fry" Matt merely nodded.  
M-"Ok, you got me there, I have no witty reply to that" Tye looked chuffed. She looked at Matt. Matt merely stood up, beside the bed, in his birthday suit. Tye's eyes grew very wide and her jaw dropped to the floor. Vix's eyes grew to the size of saucers and her jaw dropped too. Vee gasped, she wanted to run over and do something, cover him, stand in front of him anything to block the view. However she was frozen in shock. Tye opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Matt put his hands on his hips. Vee found her voice and her body.  
V-"Matt!" She screamed, then noticed that Tye couldn't tear her eyes away.  
V-"Tye! Look away, RIGHT NOW!" She yelled. Tye let out a small-embarrassed laugh. She was not expecting that. Matt was just laughing.   
T-"I can't, I take it back, that's not a French Fry, that's a friggin' tree." Vix ran toward Matt and stood in front of him. As soon as she stepped in front of him, Tye's view changed and she was snapped out of her trance.   
V-"I should kill you" Vix directed at Matt. Matt shrugged.  
M-"What? For the first time since I met her, I had Tye speechless, without an annoying come back" Vix nodded, reluctantly.  
V-"True, but did you have to do it that way?" Tye had started laughing relentlessly. Vix and Matt looked at her confused.  
V-"What are you laughing at?" Tye shook her head and tried to calm herself to reply.  
T-"It's just, now I REALLY understand why you're so pissy if anyone interrupts." Vix scowled.  
V-"That's it, You (looking at Matt) put some pants on and you (looking at Tye) get out, go now" Tye stood still. Vix looked behind her to make sure Matt was covered up again. He was, so she walked towards Tye. She physically turned her around and started pushing her towards the door. Tye looked over her shoulder at Matt, then to Vix.  
T-"Vee, do you remember that gigantic tree at home in like Manly (suburb in Sydney, Aus.) Or something that they lit up at Christmas?" Vee nodded, not sure where this was going.  
T-"Yeah, reminds me of Matt now" Vix growled.  
V-"Shut up, and never mention this again, you here me?" Tye nodded and smiled. Vix pushed her out the door, before she closed it Tye spoke up again.  
T-"Mind if I borrow him some time?" Vix got that murderous glint in her eyes and Tye laughed. Vix slammed the door in Tye's face and turned towards Matt.   
V-"What were you thinking?" Matt laughed.  
M-"Oh come on, that was good" Vix scowled, she was mad, and there was no chance in hell he was going to joke this away.  
M-"Baby, look, it was the only thing I could think of, to get back at her for that French Fry comment." Vix continued to glare at him.  
V-"I can think of another one, ignore her. Or say 'more than Rob's got' there are other come backs Matt" She gritted her teeth. Matt walked towards her, now clad in black silk boxer shorts. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked in her eyes. Vee let her arms flop down beside her, determined not to falter on this issue. She rolled her eyes at him and averted her gaze. Matt doubled his efforts by lightly kissing her neck.  
M-"I'm sorry baby, I promise, I won't let your friends see me naked again" Vix couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at that. It was pretty funny, but Tye should have never seen that. Vix smacked Matt lightly on the shoulder. He fanned pain.  
V-"Do it again, and I'll chop down the tree (Matt's eyes grew wide) Got it?" Matt nodded his head furiously.   
V-"Good" Vix ended. She pulled away from Matt.   
M-"Where are you going?" She walked towards the bathroom.  
V-"Shower.... Care to join me?" She smiled wickedly. Matt smiled back and followed her into the bathroom. PG-13 reminder, I think you can use your imaginations for the next part.  
  
Tye walked down the hall towards the hotel room she shared with Rob Van Dam. She had a huge smiled scrawled across her face. 'Vee was one lucky girl, that thing was huge'. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought. The comment she had made to Vix, well let me explain for you. When Vee and Tye were growing up in Sydney, Australia there was this really big tree near where they lived. It stood at the top of a hill/cliff and was visible to many suburbs in the area. This thing was huge, gigantic; it was like 5 or 6 stories high. Every Christmas they, being the council or whatever, would light it up and it would shine over about 4 suburbs. It was beautiful. But the main thing that always stood out to the girls was its size. Now do you get the reference? I thought so! Anyways, Tye walked towards the room; her smile slowly started to fade as she approached the door. She couldn't believe she was doing this again. She slowly turned the doorknob and entered. Rob was sitting on the end of the bed flicking through the channels. He looked up when he heard the door opening. He was confronted with a very guilty looking Tye. He had his suspicions as soon as he saw that look. But he wanted to hear it from Tye herself. Tye took a deep breath and began.  
  
About half an hour later, after a lot of babbling and stalling Tye and Rob sat in complete silence as Rob thought about the news he had just received.  
R-"So what you're saying is that you slept with Edge and you don't want to be with me anymore" Tye looked at Rob; that wasn't it.  
T-"No, I did sleep with Edge, but I still want to be with you"  
R-"But you just said that you wanted to be with Edge" Tye nodded.  
T-"I did" Rob was confused.  
R-"But now you want to be with me?"  
T-"I want to be with both of you" Tye whispered it, Rob heard her however and stared at the wall. He couldn't believe what she was saying to him.  
R-"So you want both of us, you want us to share you?" Tye thought for a second.  
T-"That's about it, yep" She released a breath she'd been holding for a few seconds.  
R-"Ok, well, I don't know what to think about this" Tye just nodded.  
R-"Umm, so how would this work? He gets you on weekends and holidays, or something?"  
T-"No, nothing like that babe, I honestly don't know how it would work, I guess we'd just take it as it came, and see what happens." Rob nodded. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do what he was about to do. It was like, totally unreal. But he had to pick between being with her while she was with Edge too, or not be with her at all. He nodded for no particular reason.  
R-"Ok, I guess we can give it a try." Tye's head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes.  
T-"Really?" He looked at her and smiled, who was he kidding, for this girl he'd do anything. She was amazing, beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, and phenomenally incredible. Anyone would be crazy not to give her whatever she wanted, and that was why Tye always got what she wanted.  
R-"Yeah, I mean, why not, it might be fun" Rob shrugged. Tye smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him. She pushed him down on to the bed and crawled on top of him. Ok, let's just fade to black there everyone.   
  
~~ Else where In the Hotel ~~  
Elle was pacing up and down her hotel room, Damien sitting on the bed watching her.  
E-"I can't believe she would do this" Elle threw her hands into the air.  
D-"Babe, calm down!" Damien stressed trying to get his girlfriend to stop the incessant pacing.  
E-"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I can't believe you, Vee is over there right now forgiving that ASSHOLE after being a total jerk. Not to Mention, HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER."  
D-"I don't think anyone could take advantage of Vee" Elle looked at him enraged.  
E-"That USED to be TRUE. Until HE came along. Before HIM Vee wouldn't let anyone doing anything to hurt her, NOW she's hurt and HE'S taking ADVANTAGE of someone that NO ONE could EVER take advantage of. HE'S HER WEAKNESS!" She screamed.  
D-"Ok, so maybe that's true but please stop pacing" Elle looked at him again, the rage evident in her eyes, she'd tuned him out, she hadn't heard a word.  
E-"You know what else, HE may have gotten her PREGNANT" She screamed at Damien.  
D-"Holy Shit" Was all Damien could say, that was unbelievable.  
  
Outside the hotel room, Slut, oh whoops I mean Stacey, Kiebler was walking past Damien and Elle's hotel room when she heard the yelling. She stopped outside the door and listened to the argument. An evil, creepy smile spread across her face.  
S-"So, the bitch is pregnant... well not if I have anything to do about it" With that she walked away laughing.   
  
A about a ½ an hour after their bodies had hit the floor in an incredible thunk Taker and Kane awoke. They were a little disorientated to say the least. After all, if you woke up in the middle of a hotel hallway wouldn't you be? They sat up and looked around, then Vee's words hit them. They looked at each other and at the same time said. "Vee's pregnant!" They took deep breaths and peeled themselves off the floor. Desperately trying not to fall flat on their asses again. They silently walked in opposite directions back to their hotel rooms.  
  
Taker paced around his room trying to come to grips with the fact that he was going to be a grandfather. To make things worse he had just got the news that he was going to be a father again, that he hadn't even told Vix and was dreading it. He was going to be a father again and a grandfather at the same time. This sounded too much like Father of the Bride it was scary. If Vee came to him and told him she was marrying Matt and they were going to hire a weird foreigner to plan the wedding it would be all over. Finally he sat on the bed and took a deep breath. It was going to have to come to terms with this for Vee's sake. Not to mention there were the bonuses of actually being a grandpa after all… There was teaching the kid the last ride and the chokeslam. This might not be so bad.   
  
~~ Back at Vix and Matt's hotel room ~~  
  
Matt walked out of the bathroom toweling of his hair. Vix was still inside blowing drying hers. She decided she wanted it straight today apparently. Who was he to argue? He let her do whatever she wanted, not like he had much say in the matter. Matt got dressed for the day and pulled his still damp hair back in a ponytail. Vix emerged a few minutes later. Her long, red hair was dead straight and fell down her shoulders. She walked across to her luggage and pulled out a pair of, what Matt was sure were, tight fighting jeans and a mini black T-shirt. He watched as she picked out matching black lace underwear and his mind started to wonder. He was snapped back to reality however when she dropped the towel that was wrapped around her and proceeded to get dressed in front of him. He stared mouth gaping. She turned and smiled at him evilly. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she was enjoying it. Matt looked at her shirt and smiled. It was so Vee. In red glittery letters the words 'I don't do cute' sprawled across her shirt.   
V-"I have to go somewhere today" She said as her face turned serious.  
M-"Where?" Matt questioned.  
V-"The doctor" She said quietly. Immediately he began to worry.  
M-"Is something wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby alright?" He shot up and walked towards her putting one hand on her stomach the other coming to rest on her shoulder. Vee smiled.  
V-"Everything's fine, it's just that, I have to check... if there is a baby at all" Matt nodded knowingly. Those home test dealies were wrong on numerous occasions. He was hoping it wouldn't be wrong. He had gotten used to the idea of being a father extremely quickly. There was no one else he could imagine having kids with other than Vee. It was the only good thing that had happened over the past few days.   
M-"Can I come with you?" Vee nodded and smiled at him.  
V-"Please" He smiled and hugged her.   
  
Vixen and Matt walked hand in hand into the doctor's surgery. They sat down waiting to see her. Vix had requested a female doctor; she didn't like the idea of a male doctor doing this. It was only a simple blood test and if the results were positive a ultra-sound. But she wasn't comfortable with the idea, and Vix always gets what she wants. Matt continued to hold her hand as they waited. Finally a woman in the typical white coat emerged from a room and called her name. For a minute Matt smiled at that, he never heard people call her by her full name, the only time he had was when the Undertaker had called her to the ring.  
Dr.-"Vixen Calloway?" Vixen stood and looked at Matt.  
V-"Come with me?" Matt nodded and stood up. She didn't let go of his hand. The two followed the doctor into her exam room.   
  
~~ 2 Hours later ~~   
Matt and Vix sat in the waiting room. They couldn't wait for days to find out, they needed to know now. So after some 'persuasion' the doctor get the lab put test her blood immediately. They sat, most likely turning blue from holding their breath. Finally the doctor appeared again and called her in. The two sat down in front of her desk and waited.  
Dr.-"Ok firstly, we have your results but there is something I just have to ask you"  
V-"What is it?" She looked from Matt to Vee and back again.  
Dr.-"I've racked my brain but I just can't place it... You two are awfully familiar." Vee smiled and looked at Matt who was smiling to. He silently conveyed that she could take the lead.  
V-"Well... Are you familiar with the WWE at all?" The doctor nodded.  
V-"Ok then, do you know the Hardy Boyz?" The doctor nodded, her brain trying to place their faces still. Vee motioned to Matt.  
V-"you're looking at one of them" Realization dawned on the woman.  
Dr.-"You're Matt Hardy" She looked at Matt. He smiled at her.  
Dr.-"Oh wow... Oh my god, You're Vixen, as in the leader of the Amazons" Vee smiled and nodded her head.   
Dr.-"I can't believe I didn't catch on, I think the Calloway threw me" Vee nodded.  
V-"Yeah, it has that effect on people... So what's the results?" The doctor got flustered for a second. She shifted through some papers.  
Dr.-"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." Vee looked at Matt. He was being awfully quiet.  
Dr.-"Are you ready for this?"  
M-"As ready as we'll ever be" Matt took Vee's hand and squeezed it gently. She squeezed back not so gently and didn't release her grip until the doctor revealed the results.  
Dr.-"Vixen, you are not pregnant" Matt and Vee just looked at her without moving.  
Dr-"Is this good news, or bad?" Vee found herself speechless.  
V-"oh um... I hadn't really thought about it... I guess with my job description and our marital status, I guess it's a good thing" The doctor had a sneaking suspicion that was a lie.  
Dr.-"How old are you?" She asked Vee.  
V-"22" She replied simply. She was still in shock.  
Dr.-"Oh well, in that case, you have plenty of time. Time to make sure that nothing will interfere and I mean no offense or anything but to make sure the baby is not a mistake or accident and that you are sure that you have the right father" Vee looked her in the eyes.  
V-"I already had the right father, just... the wrong time" Vee looked at Matt, he was looking at her in awe. He couldn't believe what she'd just said. He was the right father! He smiled at her.   
Dr.-"Well is there anything else I can do for you?" Vee shook her head still looking at Matt.  
V-"No, thank you" The doctor nodded and stood to show them out.  
Dr.-"Take care of yourself" She sincerely told Vee out of earshot of Matt. Vee smiled at her and nodded. She turned away and the two walked out, the same way they had entered, hand in hand. This time with a difference. They entered as expecting parents; they were leaving as a disappointed couple.   
  
~~ The Next Night ~~  
Everyone was the arena, it was the second Sydney show of their tour of Australia and their last night in Sydney. Elle was preparing for a match while Vix and Matt talked and Damien watched.   
V-"Elle? Can I talk to you for a second?" Vee looked at Elle. She stopped stretching and looked at Vee. She nodded and walked towards her. She still wasn't happy that Vee had taken Matt back, but if he was what she wanted then she was going to be supportive.   
E-"Sure what's up?" She asked rather softly while scowling at Matt. Matt pulled his arm away from Vix, he had a sneaking suspicion that Elle was going to cut his arm off if he didn't.  
V-"You know what I said was a possibility?" Elle nodded wordlessly.  
V-"Well I went to make sure and it's no longer a possibility" Elle was confused that was too cryptic. It could be taken anyway.  
E-"So... what does that mean exactly?" She probed.  
V-"False Alarm" Vee said quietly. She didn't know that Damien was filled in on the situation and of course he was listening now.  
E-"Woo, YES, Oh YEAH!!!" Elle screamed cheerfully. Matt and Vix looked on in horror.  
V-"What on earth are you cheering about?" Vix stood up and yelled, extremely mad.  
E-"This is great... This is great right?" Vix just shook her head and walked out the room.  
M-"Well done" He sneered at Elle as he stood and followed Vix out the room. Damien stood and walked towards Elle. They both watched the door shut as Matt left the room.  
D-"I take it there isn't going to be a little Hardy running around" Elle looked at him like he was an idiot and shook her head.  
E-"No Shit for brains" Damien threw his arms up in the air in defeat and went to sit back down as Elle went back to stretching.  
~~ Outside ~~  
Matt found Vix leaning against a wall her hand up to her face rubbing her forehead. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw him. He could see her eyes were red as she tried not to let everything come flooding back again. He pulled her into a hug.  
V-"I have to go see Taker" Matt nodded.  
M-"Do you want me to come with you?" Vee shook her head.  
V-"I'll be fine" He nodded. Matt leaned down and kissed her cheek. Vix forced a smiled and walked away in the direction of the Undertaker's locker room. Matt watched her walk away. She was still in the jeans and mini black tee from earlier. The bottom of the shirt didn't quite meet the waistband of the hipster jeans and rode up slightly as she walked exposing skin. It was rather innocent looking but it gave the illusion on Vix as an act of defiance, against something Matt couldn't quite figure out. Whatever it was it worked, the girl looked good.  
  
~~ Taker's locker room ~~  
Vix knocked lightly at her father's door. She was off in another world; she had been for the past couple of days. She was a little startled when the door opened, but being Vix she showed no signs of it. Taker looked at Vix and stepped aside allowing her to enter the room.  
V-"I need to talk to you about, well what I told you yesterday."  
T-"Wait, I just, I want to tell you something first" Vix nodded and sat down.  
T-"Ok, well, I thought about, and you know I'm ok with this. I mean this is great news right? So congratulations, just don't tell me that in some weird turn of events you've forgiven Matt and now you two are going to get married" Vix smiled lightly and shook her head.  
V-"Well, we're not getting married, and I'm not pregnant" Taker's eyes went extremely wide.  
T-"Oh thank the devil" he yelled. Vix laughed then regained her stoic face.  
V-"Hey! Mom would not like to hear that you said that, I bet Sara wouldn't either"  
T-"Oh no, please don't tell your mother and your step mother, please!" Vee smiled.  
V-"Don't worry I won't tell them" Vix walked towards the door.  
T-"Thank you baby girl" She smiled at him and opened the door.  
V-"Oh by the way, I have forgiven Matt, we're back together" She closed the door straight away and walked away leaving Taker stunned. Although when he was sure she wasn't going to come back in he smiled.  
T-"Good for you baby girl, he just better not screw up again" He smiled.  
  
TBC... 


	27. Chapter 32 Tables, Lore and Chairs

Chapter 32  
  
NOTE: I'd just like to thank everyone for their support. So Thank You! Later!  
  
  
This chapter was written by Lore. I know this seems to be happening a lot lately but it's just been a fluke. I have written every other chapter unless specified otherwise. After this chapter, I heavenly-vixen will write all following chapters solely from now on! No more guest writers, just me. As always feedback would be great, whether it is praise or constructive criticism. But please, be nice, don't be rude! Thanks everyone now read and enjoy!   
  
  
  
~~ Next Australian Show - The Arena ~~   
  
Tye, RVD and Edge were having a blast. The were in the Amazon's locker room before another Smack Down!. Tye was dressed in sexy leather lingerie and RVD and Edge were just eating it up. Tye stood in the middle of the room with her whip (which was also leather) cracking above her head, her black eye adding to the 'bad girl' effect she was trying to create.   
L:- "TYE! Where are you." Lore ran into the room, and saw the three having 'fun'. She looked at the discarded whip and the leather lingerie that had been flung in her direction just as she had walked in the door.   
L:- "Ewww, guys, do you have to do that here?"  
T:- "Yes we do! And you're just jealous!" Tye looked at the expression of disgust on Lore's face and decided she was very pleased with her self. Edge winked at RVD.  
E:- "Care to join us?" Lore's face went very pale. Lore turned around and ran back out the door. She was about to go find Vee to discuss a strategy plan when she decided she would get some revenge.  
L:- "Oh, by the way, we have a match in about 20 minutes, so get ready!" Lore yelled over her shoulder as she ran down the corridor. Lore ran around a bend in the corridor and ran head on into Damien, who was running towards the locker rooms.   
L:- "Watch where you're going!" Lore snapped. She looked at Damien.   
L:- "Oh, its you. What are you doing here? You don't have any matches tonight." Damien looked at Lore, who was still pale.  
D:- "Why are you so white?" Lore looked at him.  
L:- "trust me. You don't want to know. Where's Elle?" Damien shrugged.  
D:- "I dunno, I can't find her. I haven't been able to find her for the last 8 weeks."  
L:- "what about Vee?"  
D:- "getting coffee, I think." Lore didn't reply, she took off at a run down the corridor towards the tea-room. Damien shrugged and walked towards the Amazon's locker room. Lore stopped at the end of the corridor and yelled  
L:- "Don't go in the locker room!" Lore then disappeared into the tea-room.  
  
  
Lore walked in to the tea-room and saw Vee and Matt, and as per usual they were pashing. Vixen was sitting in Matt's lap. Matt opened his eyes and looked at Lore, but continued to kiss his girlfriend. Lore stood there, with her hands on her hips for a full minute while Vixen continued to ignore her. Matt by this time had closed his eyes again. Lore cleared her throat. Vixen ignored her still.  
L:- "Would you stop already?! You've made your point." Vixen stopped kissing Matt and looked up at Lore.   
L:- "there was a last minute adjustment to the roster for tonight. You'd know about it if you had taken the time to go to the meeting, which by the way, was and I quote 'compulsory'." Vixen detected more than a hint of irritation in Lore's normally casual speech patterns. She looked at Lore and saw the irritation was becoming quite visible, Lore was shaking and couldn't control it. Vixen started to worry.   
V:- "What's the problem?"  
L:- "Which one? I'm sure I could give you list of them." Vixen got up off Matt so she didn't have to look up at Lore.  
V:- "OK. Lets start with why you're so pale."  
Lore took a deep breath and told Vee that she had walked in on Tye, Edge and RVD. Vix hugged her.  
V:- "Oh, honey." Vixen motioned to Matt behind Lore's back to go and find Jeff. Matt slipped out of the room, unnoticed by Lore.   
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Lore walked from the backstage area to the technician's desk. She looked at the technician and asked him to hit her music. He nodded as she walked to the top of the ramp and waited for the arena to black out. The arena went black as all of the lights were cut and Lore walked onto the top of the ramp. She stood in the middle of the stage area in the dark as a loud scream, which was the beginning of her intro, reverberated through the arena. The music hit and the red lights flickered on and off like strobe lights. Lore's arms were crossed over her chest, fists clenched. There were two loud bangs as Lore extended each arm separately, palms facing the audience.  
Jeff was backstage, watching Lore make her debut on one of the monitors. Tye and Vixen were at the back of the room also watching Lore's intro. Tye turned to Vixen and started to bitch about Lore, which was becoming one of her annoying little habits.  
T:- "that looks like Kane's intro."  
Vixen continued to watch as Lore extended each arm, a loud bang rang through the arena and a burst of fire flared up just off to the side of each of her hands as they were extended. The red lights stopped flicking and stayed on as the intro quoted "Don't mess with the Lore" and Lore ran down to the ring where a nervous Trish Stratus was waiting for her. At this point, the normal white lights lit up the arena. The audience could see Lore run down the ramp to the ring, a trail of fire flaring up and following in her footsteps. Lore successfully made it down to the ring with out getting toasted, much to King and JR's delight and Stratus' disappointment. Trish was in for a beating and she knew it.  
King- "My God, would you look at that JR."  
JR- "I'm looking, believe me."  
King- "Whoa! Would you look at those puppies!" King started whistling at Lore. Lore ignored him.  
JR- "Oh, please. You are really sad, you know that?"  
King- "Who is she?"  
JR- "She's Lore. You know, I've heard that Lore is an Amazon."  
King- "She certainly is Amazon. Ha Ha." King laughed at his own joke and then started whistling again. JR hit him across the back of his head.  
JR- "That was the worst pun I've ever heard. And you have no chance with her so don't even try, she's with Jeff." JR scolded King as Lore slid into the ring and the bell rang for the match to begin.  
  
  
Kane and Taker walked into the backstage area where the monitors were set up and there was a crowd gathering to watch the match. No one had seen Lore fight before now and they watched to see what sort of threat she posed. Kane and Taker walked over to a monitor to see what was so interesting. They saw Lore, dressed in bright red hipster pants and a red fish net singlet shirt. Lore wore a black bra underneath her shirt which had flames on it. Taker looked at Kane.  
T:- "I wonder where she got that theme from. Like father like daughter." Kane just grinned. His little girl was kicking ass. Something caught Kane's eye and he took a step closer to the monitor. He could see something red on her shoulders, but he wasn't sure what. There was also something barely visible to the right side of her naval ring, on her hip.  
K:- "Hey, what's on her shoulders?" Taker had a closer look.  
T:- "it looks like red paint. It's probably nothing, don't worry about it." Kane shrugged and watched Lore as she nailed Stratus through a table. The camera angle changed from eye level to a replay of Stratus going through the table from a camera that was suspended with the title that the women were fighting for.  
Taker grunted. T:- "Title TLC. Huh. She's too good for Trish, why didn't they match her up against someone that stood a chance?" Kane didn't take his eyes off the monitor.   
  
  
Lore wasn't even breathing heavy when she put Stratus through her 3rd table. Lore looked down at the inert figure below her and started to relax. She had been tense because Vince had told her she was going to go out tonight and fight for the first time. It wasn't the fighting that she was worried about or even her opponent, it was that she wasn't supposed to make her first appearance for another 2 weeks, when they got back to the states.   
  
Lore walked over to the ropes and used them to flip out of the ring. The crowd loved it. She was an aerial goddess. Lore stuck her head under the ring and pulled out another 3 tables. If she had to fight, fine but when Vince didn't believe she wouldn't have a problem versing a diva, well, he's going to see things differently now. Lore set 2 tables up in front of the Spanish announcers table, one on top of the other and the third she threw into the ring with the still unmoving Trish Stratus. She then picked up the ladder and slid back into the ring, all the time the announcers were saying things like "what's she gonna do with that?" And Lore thinking 'I'll show you'.   
  
She set the ladder up next the ropes as the music for the Dudley Boys started up and Bubba Ray and Spike ran down to the ring. Lore didn't know the referee but she cringed when he tried to stop the Dudley's by standing in front of them and got steam rolled by Bubba. Spike went over to Stratus to see if she was OK. She was, but she pretended that she wasn't to get their sympathy. Bubba just charged straight at Lore, his head down. She looked at him and at the turnbuckle behind her and back at him. When he was within arms reach, Lore jumped over him and watched as he ran face first into the turnbuckle, staggered groggily towards her and then fell on his face on the canvas. Lore laughed. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to face Trish and Spike. Trish went to claw her face but found herself clawing at air because Lore had ducked under her arm and was now behind her. She swore as Lore picked her up and dropped her with an electric chair. Spike grabbed a handful of Lore's brilliant red hair as she was getting up and when he looked up at the ramp because the scream of the Amazon's music had started, Lore countered with a powerful kick to the groin. The scream that escaped Spike's lips was louder and higher pitched than the Amazon's music and Lore grinned as Vixen stood at the top of the ramp and waved. Lore waved back to say thanks and got caught in an arm lock from Trish.  
  
Lore returned her attention to the match, which had quickly turned, into a 3 on 1. The only thing was that Spike had been eliminated, well, maybe not eliminated, but he certainly wasn't going to pick a fight with her again anytime soon. Bubba Ray was only just regaining consciousness so he'd be out of the fight for a little while longer.   
  
  
'That just leaves Trish' Lore thought as she stepped out of the pathetically weak arm lock Trish had tried to put on her. Lore turned around and elbowed Trish in the face. Twice. She grabbed Trish's ears before she could fall and threw her onto the third table, which was still standing. Lore jumped up onto the table and rolled Trish from the table onto the two tables that were stacked in front of the Spanish announcers. Lore smiled as she stepped from the table to the ladder and climbed to the top rung. She stood up straight and turned and waved to the audience as they cheered her on. Lore took a quick look over her shoulder at Trish Stratus who was lying on top of the tables and she took a deep breath and jumped into the air. The ladder was a full 20 feet high and Lore performed 4 flips in the air before she straightened out and landed on Trish. The weight of the women on the tables was enough to break them, but Lore had jumped onto the tables from 20 feet above them and there was no way either, let alone both of them could have withstood the force and remained standing. Lore stood up and walked out of the pile of splintered wood and over the battered and broken body of Trish Stratus.  
  
King- "Whoa! JR, Did ya see that? Did ya? Is she OK?"  
JR- "Well, she's not getting up...where are the medics?"  
King- "no no, not her. Lore. Is she OK? Look look! She's getting up! Whoa, what was that move called?"  
JR- "I'm not sure, but it I heard that her finishing move is called Downpour or Downfall or something like that. I suppose that that's what it was."  
  
  
Bubba Ray had come to and when he looked around he saw Lore, climbing back into the ring, holding her left arm to her ribs. There was a large gash above her right eye, which was bleeding profusely, she had to keep wiping the blood out of her eye with her good hand, so naturally, blood went everywhere. Bubba saw the referee who had slipped out of the ring when he got steam rolled and was now trying to stand with aid from the barricade and some of the crew. Bubba noted with satisfaction that the world was no longer spinning so he stood up and walked over to the ladder. He picked the ladder up and turned with it to look at Lore, who was now standing in the middle of the ring looking up at the title. Lore looked at the title, then brought her gaze down to Bubba, who was still holding the ladder, a crazed look in his eyes.  
  
L:- "If your going to do what I think your going to do with that ladder, you'll regret it." Bubba's lips parted in a smile. Bubba swung the ladder and caught Lore's left arm as she tried to counter it. She cried out as the ladder got her and grazed all of the top layers of skin off her left arm, causing blood to start seeping out. Bubba swung the ladder again, from the other side this time and wasn't so lucky. Lore ducked underneath it and punched Bubba in the face. From there she kicked the back of his knee, causing him to stumble and trip. She kicked the ladder out of the way and waited for Bubba to stand up again. Bubba, not learning from his previous mistake, charged at Lore and ran straight into her boot. Bubba fell backwards and covered his face with his hands. When he moved his hands away from his face, the print from Lore's shoe was still visible as a large discoloration which was quickly becoming a bruise. Lore set up the table which had got knocked onto its side while Bubba was still rolling around on the ground. She picked him up and threw him onto the table and walked over and climbed onto the table. She picked him up and was about to slam him through the table when Kane's music came on.   
  
Lore looked at the top of the ramp as the crowd went wild. This was enough of a chance for Bubba to get his bearings and realise that if he didn't act quickly, he was going to get put through a table. He grabbed Lore's ankles and pushed them out from under her, causing her to fall onto his back. Bubba then simultaneously stood up quickly and threw Lore's legs over his head, resulting in Lore doing a back flip and landing on her back on the canvas with the breath knocked out of her. Lore gasped for a few seconds, stood up, held her left ribs (which, by now, most certainly were broken) and walked over to Bubba. She looked at Bubba who was still standing on the table. In one swift movement she kicked the leg of the table back under it, causing it to tilt and sending Bubba crashing to the ground. Lore then set the table back up and threw Bubba back onto it. This time she didn't let anything distract her and she successfully slammed Bubba through the table.  
  
Lore looked at Bubba and thought 'he's not going to be happy. But he's also not moving, which is good for me, possibly not so good for him.' She looked up and saw Kane, casually stomping down to the ring. She swore under her breath and walked over to the ropes which face the titantron and started to yell at Kane to return to the backstage area. Kane stopped at the bottom of the ramp and looked up at Lore, who by now was not happy at all. She pointed back up the ramp and yelled for him to go away. He ignored her and pointed to the title which was still suspended high above the ring. Kane walked around the ring to where the ladder was lying on the ground. He picked it up and slid it under the bottom rope into the ring then pointed at the title again. Lore looked at Kane, shook her head and set the ladder up and started climbing. Kane stalked around the ring and stood next to where Bubba had fallen. He looked at the announcers (who were nearly shitting themselves) and looked back at Bubba. He grabbed Bubba's ankle and yanked him out of the ring as he started to stir and as Lore reached the top of the 20-foot ladder.  
Lore stood up and grabbed the title. The bell rang to signify the end of the match as Lore climbed down the ladder.  
Kane walked up the ramp and disappeared into the backstage area. The crowd was going wild again as the referee rolled back into the ring and held Lore's hand in the air.   
  
  
"Ladies and gentle men. Your new TLC Champion, LORE!!!" The ring announcer boomed over the noise the crowd was making. Lore fell to her knees, clutching her injured ribs and wiping more blood out of her eyes. Jeff ran down to the ring and helped her out. He half carried half dragged her to the top of the ramp and into the locker room, which had been scrubbed spotless by Tye, RVD and Edge after Vixen caught up with them. Jeff gently put Lore down on the couch and looked at her with concern. He got a cloth and wiped blood out of her eye and off her face and then yelled at Matt who just walked into the room to get a doctor. Matt looked at the blood covering the floor and at Lore, he then turned and called over his shoulder.  
M:- "I'll be right back." The Amazons ran into the locker room to see how Lore was, followed by Damien, Edge and RVD.  
V:- "how are you?" Vixen asked with concern in her voice.  
L:- "I feel like I've jumped off a 20 foot ladder and gone through two tables." Tye laughed and Vixen smiled but Elle remained stoic.  
V:- "your making jokes, that's always a good sign." Lore sat up and tried to stand but got dizzy and Jeff caught her as she fell. Jeff gently placed her back on the couch as Elle spoke up.  
Elle:- "what happened there." It was more of a statement than a question because she was trying to hide her curiosity. Jeff answered for her.  
J:- "they're tattoos, cool huh?"  
Elle:- "yeah, cool." She said without much enthusiasm, doing a very good job of hiding the fact that she was impressed. Matt rushed in with the medic and showed him the patient who was on the verge of passing out from lack of blood. Lore blinked groggily as he asked Matt what the problem was.   
M:- "Nothing, other than the obvious." Matt said as he pointed at Lore. The medic, who looked like he would have been more comfortable on a Harley Davidson, put butterfly bandages on the cut above Lore's eye and a bandage around her arm.  
"That all?" He asked Matt unempathetically. Matt looked at him and told him to ask Lore, seeing as she was still conscious. The medic turned to look at Lore. She told him she hurt her ribs but he really didn't care and told her to just rest for a few days. Jeff took that to mean that Lore had broken some ribs and to take her to get some x-rays. So that's what he did.   
  
They found out that Lore had broken 3 ribs and needed a few weeks rest to recover, which suited her fine because it meant that she could enjoy the next week in Australia, on the pristine beaches that were so close to the hotel they were staying at.   
Vixen accompanied Lore and Jeff back from the hospital and when they got to the room Lore and Jeff were sharing, Vixen looked at them and smiled.  
V:- "I think I'll leave you two here so you can enjoy your time together tonight and....." Vixen didn't finish the sentence but winked at Jeff and shoved him towards Lore as she walked out the door, which she closed behind her.  
  
  
TBC...   
  
  
Next time on An Amazonian Life:  
The Amazons and the Hardyz have their last week in Australia before flying home. What mischief can they get up to? Find out, when An Amazonian Life continues! 


	28. Chapter 33 Interruptions

Chapter 33  
  
NOTE: Ok, we're back to me guys, me and only me! So keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy!  
  
The Amazons and the Hardyz had a week to themselves. Their last week in Australia with no shows to do, only vacation time. Being that they are the Amazons and the Hardyz you can bet it wasn't a slow boring week, where all they did was lounge around on the beach or by the hotel swimming pool. Oh hell no, they got themselves into some pretty sticky situations. The first two days for everyone for full of excitement, or at least not boring. And after those two exhausting days, Tye, Elle and Vix decided to spend some time together. They weren't new to Australia so for them it was just time to relax and talk while Lore and the Hardys went sight seeing. It had been quite a while since it was just the three of them, and well, as much as they'd never admit it. They were missing each other. Now let's see what happened in those two event filled days.   
  
~ Tye ~  
What can we say about Tye? Everyday is exciting in Tye's world, these two being no exception.  
I'd like to tell you about Tye's weekend but, well, it's just not suitable for a story with a PG-13 rating. Sorry guys, but I'll give you the gist of things. To put it simply she, like Vixen and Matt, spent the weekend locked in her hotel room with RVD and Edge. Now, you see why it was an exciting weekend? I thought you might. Of course, anyone after a weekend like that would be buggered (Australian term for spent or exhausted) so Tye needed the rest of the week to relax with her best friends.  
  
~ Elle ~  
Elle and Damien pretty much lay low that week like they have been lately. They tend to keep to themselves a lot and everyone else is too afraid to ask them what they've been doing. Not because they are afraid of them but because they are afraid of their answer. However that week they did do something interesting to say the least. While walking around Manly (a beachside suburb in Sydney) they stumbled across a tattoo parlor. They walked in, just to check the place out. The tattoo artist was in the back working on someone, so they walked around the room looking at all the designs plastered on the walls. Damien, being the wuss he was decided he didn't find a design he liked, Elle on the other hand had her eye on a certain dragon. She stared at it for a while until Damien walked over and caught a glimpse at what had her undivided attention.   
  
D-"You want that one?" He asked disbelieving.  
E-"Yeah, you got a problem with that" Of course Elle was her usual charming self.  
D-"No, no problem, it's just… a little big don't you think?"  
E-"I don't complain about you being a little small do I?" Damien took offense to that.  
D-"Hey, I'm not small" he said in a rather small voice.  
E-"I'm not referring to that, get your mind out of the gutter" She bit  
D-"So what are you referring to?" He was confused now, but hey, isn't he always?  
E-"I'm talking about your runt like physic" Damien nodded.  
D-"That's all right then… hang on, I'm not a runt" Elle shook her head and went back to staring at the dragon. About two minutes later the tattoo artist emerged from the back room with a customer who looked to be in quite a bit of pain. "Wimp" Elle thought. The tattoo artist, being the typical stereotype was huge and covered in tattoos. Elle almost laughed at him, but caught her tongue in between her fangs.  
TA-"So, what can I do you for?" The artist asked Elle.  
E-"I want that, on my back" Elle pointed to her dragon on the wall. The tattoo artist nodded.  
TA-"Are you sure about this?" He looked a little unsure.  
E-"Yes! Can we get started now?" The tattoo artist smiled and nodded.  
TA-"Sure come on in" Damien went to follow but the artist stopped him. He looked him up & down.  
TA-"You can't come in here, it's not allowed plus I don't think you could handle it."  
D-"Hey!" The tattoo artist laughed and walked into the room. Damien sat outside waiting for Elle. He waited for like an hour or more before Elle finally emerged.   
E-"Alright lets go, and if you touch my back, I'll kill you" She said as she put her black leather jacket on.  
D-"how much did that thing cost?" Elle shrugged.  
E-"two hundred" she replied nonchalantly.   
D-"Two hundred dollars?" Elle looked at him like he was an idiot.  
E-"No, two hundred blow jobs, what do you think, of course dollars, shit for brains"  
D-"Would you stop calling me that?"  
E-"Stop giving me reasons to" Damien glared at Elle who glared back.  
E-"Come on, I'm hungry, I need meat"  
D-"Well, I'm right here" Damien attempted to be sexy, keyword, ATTEMPTED.  
E-"Oh please, now either you're coming with me to the nearest steak house, or… you f*^k off"  
D-"Alright, I'm coming" Elle decided not to make a comment there and kept walking.  
  
~ Vixen ~  
Let's talk about Vixen and Matt. The fact that they had worked everything out meant major make up sex. Lots of it! For like two days they didn't even leave the hotel room once. They wouldn't answer their phone or their door. However one night the Undertaker was moved to a room next door to theirs. Now the Undertaker certainly was not naïve, he knew Matt and Vix had a very physical relationship as well as an emotional one, but he didn't expect what happened that night. Nor did Matt and Vix.  
  
Taker was settling into his new room while silently cursing the hotel staff for mixing up reservations and making him move. He was unpacking his bags when he started hearing moaning coming from next door.   
T-"Great, no sleep for me tonight, they better shut up later" The moaning finally stopped and taker couldn't help but think "Wow, that went for a while, didn't hear a chic though, oh god I hope he's not batting the monkey"  
Then Taker heard the woman. She was screaming, however Taker wasn't quite sure if it was from pleasure or pain. He listened for a little while longer, he was sure it sounded like pain. Hang on, he recognized that voice, that was Vixen, it had to be pain. What the hell was that boy doing to his daughter?   
  
Now we all know that Vixen wasn't screaming from pain, but he is her father and he doesn't want to think about it being anything else. Taker stormed out of his room and marched next door. He kicked down the door and walked in, he saw a sight that made his jaw drop. There, leaning up against the wall was Vee. Matt knelt in front of her, her legs on his shoulders. The two immediately stopped.  
V-"Ah Dad… Umm, we were kinda in the middle of something" Taker's eye's flared, he was mad.  
T-"Get away from her" he yelled at Matt. Vix pushed the paralyzed with fear Matt away with her legs. She stood and pushed her skirt down.   
V-"That's not fair, you didn't interrupt when it was his turn" Taker's right eye twitched with anger. It was building inside of him and Vix knew it, he was ready to blow.  
T-"Get out now" Taker said firmly at Matt. Matt by this time had stood up and was rather scared.  
M-"Y.Yes Sir" Matt stuttered slightly. He'd NEVER seen Taker this mad. Matt walked outside the room. Taker looked at Vixen then turned to leave. He was going to beat the hell out of Matt, Vix knew it, Matt knew it, let's face it; the whole world knew it.   
V-"Oh god! I've killed him!" Vix exclaimed before running after them.  
  
Outside Taker slammed Matt against the wall, holding him there by the throat. Vix walked out in time to see Matt's back make contact with the wall in a gigantic thunk. Her eyes grew wide. She calmly walked towards Matt and Taker and stood with her arms crossed beside them. Taker saw her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't turn, he kept his eyes planted on Matt, staring a whole right through him.   
T-"There's nothing you can do or say that's gonna stop me from beating him with in an inch of his life" Vixen however knew better. She knew there were many things she could do and say that would put an end to this, the agony of choice. She decided to play the deadman card.  
V-"Taker, back off of him, I'm not in the mood." Taker almost backed down immediately when she called him Taker, he was back to being Taker, what happened to dad? He didn't like that, but he kept his stance and hold on Matt.   
T-"What happened to dad?" Vix just looked at him. She didn't want to have to play the next card, but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
V-"Please… Please, Daddy" Daddy? Matt was confused, Taker smiled slightly. He looked at Vix and folded. He let go of Matt without turning back to him, he kept his gaze on his daughter.  
T-"You can go now" He directed at Matt but looked at Vee. Matt stepped in to the hotel room.  
T-"I can't believe I saw that, baby girl"   
V-"believe me, I can't either" She smiled and giggled. She hadn't giggled since she was little.  
T-"Oh god" Taker began laughing with her.  
V-"What made you burst in like that anyway?" Taker clenched his eyes shut, screwing up his face.  
T-"I heard you screaming, I don't know it was you at first, I thought the woman who was screaming was in pain, Then I realized it was you screaming and auto pilot from then on"  
V-"Still trying to protect me daddy" She was shocked how easily and quickly that came back. Taker smiled at her. Then her remembered something. Someone else was going to be calling him daddy soon. And he hadn't even told Vee yet. Taker put his arm around Vee's shoulders and looked at her.  
T-"Can we take a walk for a minute?" Vee smiled at him and nodded. The two walked down the hall.  
T-"There's something I have to tell you…"  
  
TBC…  
  
Next time on An Amazonian Life:  
After their time in Australia the Amazons return to the States. So stay tuned and keep reviewing!   
  
Thank you to all of you, who have reviewed, it's really great to hear what you think and know that you support the fic. It is a labor of love and I'm glad everyone else gets as much fun out of it as I do.  
Thanks guys! 


	29. Chapter 34 An Amazonian Trip

Chapter 34  
  
Part A  
  
T-"There's something I have to tell you... Sarah is, well, she's pregnant" Vix stopped walking. She stood perfectly still. Not moving a muscle. Taker stopped along with her and looked at her worried. He expected her to take it not too well but he wasn't expecting complete silence.   
T-"Vee? Say something, yell, scream hell even hit me, anything" She stood still.  
T-"Baby Girl…" Taker didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Vixen's hand came up flat in front of him to silence him. Taker stopped and looked at her. Vixen met Taker's eyes. Vixen was pissed. Taker did not like the look on her face and for what was most likely the first time in his life the almighty Undertaker was shaking in his boots. Vixen stared the Undertaker down. He was about to start baking away when Vixen growled so fiercely you could have sworn that she was a lion rather than a woman. Vixen pulled her leg back slowly. Taker didn't even notice her doing it. Then...  
  
An almighty high-pitched scream to the likes that only can be heard by dogs left the Undertaker's throat. Elle rushed into the hall, fitting that she was the only person that could here the scream.  
E-"What the F&^k is going on?" Elle looked down at Taker writhing on the floor then back at vix  
V-"nothing, I just wailed him in the nurries,"  
E-"Oh ok then" Elle turned around and walked back into her hotel room.  
  
Else where  
The boys, Matt Jeff Damien and Edge, were talking about the recent relationship problems between Matt and Vix.  
J-"So everything's cool man?"  
M-"Yeah"  
D-"You fixed everything?  
E-"You got on your knees and begged?  
M-"Yes, (under breath) literally" The boys didn't quite here this  
E-"Did you say something man?"  
M-"No!"  
J-"Well I'm glad man, otherwise I suspect you would have been standing here as a woman" All of them nodded. Just then they saw Taker crawl past in quite a bit of pain. The boys stuck their heads around the door. They saw Vixen walking towards Taker with a purpose.  
V-"Oh come on Dad I didn't kick you that hard" The boys all winced and lowered their hands to their crotches.   
V-"Ok, so maybe I did, but I could've kicked you a lot harder" Taker stopped and looked up at her.  
T-"Yeah, I know, I know" His voice was still rather high pitched. The boys screwed up their faces in anticipated pain then in unison moved to shut the door, locking Vixen out.  
  
Vixen watched the door close and couldn't help but laugh a little under her breath. She looked back to her father who still lay on the floor, now curled up into a ball his hands in front of his crown jewels protectively. Vixen held out a hand to her father.  
V-"Here, can you stand?" Taker took her hand and allowed her to help him up.  
T-"I'm ok, at least I will be, eventually" Taker's voice was raspy and still a little high.  
V-"How long?"  
T-"What?"  
V-"How long? How long has she been up the duff?" Taker cringed.  
T-"Charming vixen, 4 months" Vix shrugged when he made the comment but when she learned how long he'd known and not told her, her eyes grew wide and she was pissed again.  
V-"4 months. 4 Months. She's been pregnant for 4 months and I'm only learning about this now"  
T-"I was waiting for the right moment to tell you and well I couldn't keep it from you any longer"   
What happened to the big bad deadman? That man ceased to exist when Vixen was around.  
V-"Boy or Girl?" Taker looked at his daughter.  
T-"Girl" He said simply. Vix nodded.  
V-"Well let's just hope she looks like me" She patted her dad on the shoulder very patronizingly and turned to walk away. Taker ran after her.  
T-"And what is that supposed to mean young lady?" Vixen turned and looked at her father.  
V-"It means exactly what you think it means, I'm calling you two ugly daddy" She smiled innocently at him. Taker couldn't do anything but burst out laughing. Vixen laughed with him suddenly he stopped and looked at her. Vixen stopped about a second after her father. She noticed him looking at her. She smiled and the strangest thing appeared on the Taker's face. A Smile! A real smile! Vixen smiled at that. She hadn't seen her father smile properly in a very long time.  
V-"What?" She couldn't help but ask.  
T-"You" Now she was confused.  
V-"What about me?"  
T-"You were laughing, its a good sound" He smiled again. Vixen leaned up and kissed Taker on the cheek  
V-"Congratulations dad... but don't think this means I'm happy about this" She warned. Taker shook his head.  
T-"Of course not" he stated simply.  
V-"I'll see you later" Vix said with a chuckle and turned to leave. She took about three steps and stopped. She turned around slowly then ran up to her dad and wrapped her arms around his neck engulfing him in a hug. Taker hugged his daughter, his baby girl, back for dear life. There was only one problem, she wasn't his baby girl anymore. She was a woman, and a very strong woman at that. I frightfully strong woman.  
T-"Love you baby girl" Vixen smiled.  
V-"Love you too... am I still going to be?..." She trailed off but the Undertaker didn't need her to finish the sentence he knew what she was talking about.  
T-"You will always be MY baby girl, Vee" Vixen smiled at him and let go. She kissed him on the cheek and finally walked back to her hotel room.  
  
Part B  
  
It was time to go back to the States. But in order to get there all of the WWE superstars were going to have to endure a 27-hour flight from hell.   
  
The Amazons sat in first class on the flight back to Australia. Matt and Vix sat together of course, along with Lore and Jeff. Elle and Tye sat together deciding to discard their boyfriends for some chitchat. That left Edge, RVD and Damian to sit together in the middle row. This of course meant much complaining from Damien. Poor Edge and RVD had to sit beside a whining Damien the whole way home. Not to mention the other superstars that sat near by. As you can imagine. If you get all those people together in a small confined place for such a long period of time with one of them being annoying as all blue hell it was disaster. Someone was going to have to come to the rescue of Damien when all those people had enough of his constant bitching and whining, but who? Let's see what happened.  
  
~ On the Plane ~  
As soon as Damien stepped onto the plane he started complaining.   
D-"There are too many stairs in this airport, the walk to the plane was too long" Edge and RVD rolled their eyes as Damien continued. "There sure are a lot of ugly people on this flight" As Damien finished his last whine he came face to chest with a very large man. He looked up to see Brock Lesnar staring down at him.  
D-"And thus proves my point" Brock growled at Damien as Damien cowered. Brock deciding Damien really wasn't worth it, looked him in the eyes and warned him.  
B-"You better take your seat and keep your mouth shut otherwise I'll be forced to rip that arm off your seat and use it as a thermometer. GOT IT?" Damien nodded sheepishly and walked, his head down towards his seat.   
  
The WWE Superstars took their seats and braced themselves for a very long flight. Tye sidestepped Elle and snagged the window seat, Damien got stuck in the middle of Edge and RVD both wanting access to an easy escape for him. Vixen ended up with the window seat after persuading Matt into letting her have it. All set the plane took off. Once in the air everyone calmed down a little. They leaned back and attempted to relax until they landed in the United States.  
  
~~ 2 hours into a 27 hour flight ~~  
  
Vixen sat leaning her head against Matt's shoulder asleep. The plane was fairly silent. From Vixen and Matt's position the only thing they could hear was the barely audible whispers of Tye and Elle as they laughed and shared stories about their boyfriends. Edge, RVD and Damien sat across the aisle from their girlfriends listening as they shared personal details about their respective partners. The boys looked very uncomfortable. Thank fully they hadn't approached the subject of endowments and they prayed they didn't. Oh Poor edge and RVD for the past two hours they sat and listened as Damien winged and bitched about everything on the face of the earth. They finally found peace when he fell asleep but now, as they sat mere feet away from their girlfriend their comfort level dropped way down to hell.   
  
Elsewhere on the plane someone was about to get into a whole lot of trouble. Vixen was still asleep on Matt's shoulder and slowly Matt too started to follow her into the world of slumber. However Vixen was awoken by a high pitched squeal. She jolted right up. She knew that whiny voice and the person, if you can call them that, behind it was going to die. Vixen growled and stood up from her seat. Matt, thinking it was better that he didn't try to stop Vix moved aside and let her out into the aisle. Vixen strode up to a seat further toward the back, right to Ivory. The woman had been yapping the whole flight. Luckily for her she had kept her voice soft but now, she seemed to like something she'd said or whatever, who cares. Vixen stood in front of the much smaller woman, who was sitting, that so did not help the height situation in her favor.   
V-"Shut... the… Fuck... UP!" She yelled the last word. Ivory noticeably gulped and tried to act all big and tough. I know funny as hell, Vixen thought so too.  
I-"I can talk if I want to" She said proud that her voice didn't waver.  
V-"Of course you can, but if you don't keep your voice down, you'll be spending the rest of the flight on the wing of the plane, ok? Ok!" Vix said it so nicely you could almost think she was being friendly, almost! Vix watched as ivory shrunk down in her seat and nodded her head nervously. After their last encounter Ivory was not going to test Vixen any further. Vixen walked back to her seat and sat down beside Matt. She went back into her comfortable position from earlier completely calm. Matt looked at her.  
M-"Ah, Vee, everything ok?" Vixen looked up into Matt's eyes and smiled.  
V-"Fine, she said she'll be quite" Matt looked a little confused.  
M--"What id you say to her?" Vixen looked completely innocent as she said.  
V-"I just told her that if she didn't keep it down she'd be spending the rest of the flight on the wing of the plane, that's all" Matt smiled at her.  
M-"That's my little hell cat" Vixen laughed and leaned her head back on Matt's shoulder as she drifted back of too sleep thinking "God help anyone who wakes me up again!"  
  
~~ 8 hours into the flight ~~  
After being in flight for so long everyone started to mingle a little. Lore saw Matt leave his seat to talk to Shannon Moore so she walked to Vix's seat. Vix, now awake smiled as she saw her cousin approaching. Lore sat down and they proceeded to chat. Jeff had gone to talk to Randy Orton who just happened to be sitting behind Vix & Matt. Randy watched as Lore and Vix leaned close to one another as Lore whispered something to Vix. A thought occurred to Randy, I know but there is a first time for everything, a though Randy felt he just had to share with Jeff.   
R-"Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Lore and Vixen kissed?" He said with a big happy grin on his face.  
Lore and Vixen heard this and were none to pleased. But when they heard Jeff say  
"Nah, they'd never go for that, they're way to straight" They heard a challenge. Lore looked at Vix, Vix looked at Lore. They both got a piece of gum each and started slowly leaning in to each other very seductively. Randy saw them getting dangerously close to and stood up to get a better look. As he stood he smacked Jeff on the shoulder to get his attention, Jeff followed Randy to his feet. The two watched in awe as Vixen and Lore got even closer and kissed.   
  
Word got out as to what was going on and a crowd began to form around the two. Matt looked on shocked as he was returning to his seat. The crowds built up so big that people from the class below were gathering around. Now I know what you're thinking. One, they're not gay. And two, eww they're cousins. But there is one thing you have to understand there is a little trick. Here I'll have to explain it. If two people chew gum and put there faces so close together their lips almost touch they give the illusion of kissing heavily. Vix and Lore knew this and were finding this quite funny as they chewed their gum. However they almost pulled the plug on their gag when they heard Matt say.  
  
M-"Holy Jesus, now there's a fantasy come to life." followed by Jeff replying with  
J-"Oh hell yeah" The final straw however was when Elle and Tye strode over.  
T-"Oh god, it's high school all over again" Everyone's heads flew to Tye ten back to Lore and Vixen.  
V-"Hey! That wasn't us"  
E-"You promised you wouldn't bring that up again" Once again the crowd swung their heads around, this time to look at Elle. By this time Lore and Vix had started to laugh, Elle joined in, then Tye. Tye and Elle both knew the trick and couldn't resist joining in on the gag. The four Amazons laughed, as the crowd looked at the four shocked and impressed, completely oblivious to the joke that was being played on them, and that was exactly how they intended to keep it.  
  
~~ 16 hours into the flight ~~  
Now hours past since the earlier excitement everyone had settled down, all doing their own thing. Lore and Jeff watched the in flight movie along with Tye and almost everyone else on the plane. Elle, Matt and Vix were the only exceptions. Elle sat beside Tye reading one of her books. While Matt and Vix played a game on their laptop. After getting quite the flogging from Vix on the new RAW PC game Matt remembered something that earlier he'd been dying to tell her. However after coming back to find Vee 'kissing' Lore he began to think with another appendage and completely forgot till now.   
M-"Babe?" Vix looked up at him and smiled. Matt knew she was about to say something that was bound to be sarcastic.   
V-"wanna get your ass kicked again in another round, honey" se finished innocently. Matt couldn't help but smile at that.  
M-"Noo, I just remembered something that escaped my mind earlier."  
V-"Anything juicy?" Matt half-nodded, if that's possible.  
M-"Shannon's getting married." Vix was stunned.  
V-"Shannon? Shannon Moore?" Matt nodded.  
M-"Unbelievable isn't it?" Vix nodded.  
V-"Well, good luck to them.   
M-"Yeah?" Vix looked at him like he'd grown a 2nd head.  
V-"Yeah, don't you want them to be happy?"  
M-"Yeah, of course I do, it's just, well... you don't think they're a little young?"  
V-"Well yeah, but if they love each other and they think they want to be together forever, and they ARE legal so what does it matter?"  
M-"Yeah I guess so"  
V-"Besides, Shan's older than me" Matt nodded.   
M-"Would you get married this young?" Vix had caught on a while ago. Matt was trying to suss out whether or not Vee wanted to get married, therefore scaring the living day lights out of him. Vee was going to make the most of this, and absolutely torture him.  
V-"Well... Yeah I guess so, IF the right guy came along" She said seriously.   
M-"WHAT? What do you mean the right guy? What the hell am I?" Vix smiled at him, and Matt immediately knew he'd been had.  
M-"Ok you got me"  
V-"What? You didn't think I'd catch on like, immediately that you were totally sussing me out?" Matt smiled coyly at her. Vix smiled back.  
V-"Relax babe, you got nothing to worry about, I'm definitely not in any hurry, believe me" Matt put his arm around Vix and kissed her forehead as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
M-"So you wanna thrash me again?" Matt motioned to the computer.  
V-"Oh hell yeah"  
M-"Who you wanna be?"  
V-"Why me of course" Matt smiled.  
M-"Of Course"  
V-"Who you gonna be?"  
M-"Why me of course!" Vix smiled at him.  
V-"Prepare to die!" Vix put on her best swartzeneggar accent. The games started and guess who won. That's right, why Vixen of course!  
  
~~ 22 hours into the flight ~~  
Tye and Elle sat back at their seats. Everyone had calmed down and most of the flight was asleep. Elle was looking out the window, watching the ocean pass beneath them. She was entranced. Tye was aimlessly looking around the plane. She seemed preoccupied or anxious. Elle finally annoyed with Tye's constant fidgeting snapped.  
E-"WHAT? What is wrong with you, I know you're not afraid of flying, and you're definitely not afraid of heights, so what the hell is making you so anxious?" Elle demanded to a still fidgeting wildly Tye.  
T-"I have an itch" Elle looked at her friend as if she were crazy.  
E-"Well don't just sit there fidgeting, scratch it, where is it? Your foot, you're back, where?" Tye looked at Elle.  
T-"It's not that type of itch" She said softly. Elle didn't catch on straight away.  
E-"Then what kind of itch is it, your pissing me off Tye" Tye looked at Elle strangely and Elle finally caught on to what 'itch' Tye was being bothered by. Her eyes bugged of her head as realization dawned.  
E-"Oh god, you're horny" Tye nodded with the hint of a giggle.   
E-"Move" Elle stood up and scooted past Tye into the aisle. Elle taped Edge on the shoulder. Edge looked up and Elle a little confused.  
Edge-What's up?" Elle displayed absolutely no emotion on her face.  
Elle-"Get up!" Edge was confused.  
Edge-"What?"  
Elle-"GET. UP!" Elle repeated slowly. Edge stood up, as soon as he did Elle pulled him into the aisle and then dragged him with the neck of his shirt to Tye. She stood still holding Edge by the shirt in front of Tye.   
Elle-"There, SIT!" Tye smiled at her friend.  
T-"Thanks" Elle merely nodded and went to sit in the seat previously occupied by Edge. As soon as she sat down Damien looked at her.   
D-"Hello there" He said in an attempt to be seductive while rubbing her leg. Elle looked at his hand then up to his face.  
E-"NO! Piss off" Damien looked at Elle, but didn't back down. He continued to rub her leg.   
D-"Come on baby" Elle turned to look at Damien slowly.   
E-"Get. Up!" She was feeling an overwhelming sense of Deja Vu wash over her. Damien pulled his hand back and stood slowly. Elle looked at RVD and Motioned for him to stand, he did.   
E-"Swap!" The two swapped seats not daring to mess with her. The glint in her eyes was positively murderous.   
RVD-"Hi" Rob said softly as he sat down beside Elle. Elle looked at him  
E-"Hi" She said rather sweetly, shocking everyone including herself. She quickly turned around embarrassed at how that came out and came head on with Tye and Edge making out very heatedly. She quickly swung her head round to the front, garnishing the attention of RVD.  
RVD-"What?" Elle merely pointed in the direction of Edge and Tye. RVD poked his head round to look. He saw exactly what Elle had. Tye and Edge, groping and whatever. However he didn't look away quickly he watched for a minute before realizing that Elle was looking at him very strangely. He looked at her.   
Elle-"You sick freak!" RVD just smiled.  
RVD-"It's not like I haven't seen it before" Elle sunk down in her seat  
Elle-"Oh god, I wonder if I can get Matt to change seats with me"   
Elle wonder aloud as he tried very hard to block out everything around her. The rest of the flight was going to be VERY long.  
  
~~ 26 hours into the flight and the Landing ~~  
Earlier Damien's drink had been spiked, the effects of the alcohol had kicked in and he was very drunk. After a very embarrassing incident where he began to run and dance around the aisles, his shirt off singing Man I Feel Like a Woman, Elle and RVD were forced to contain him and now he sat in the middle of Elle and RVD again. No one was in any mood to put up with Damien's madness/cowardliness/drunkenness, therefore pain for Damien ensued as he started to freak out when the captain's voice came over the speakers.  
  
"This is your captain speaking, we are preparing to land. So please take your seats, buckle up and Welcome to the United States of America."  
  
D-"What's that noise, what's happening, is this supposed to be happening?"  
E-"Yes we're landing"   
D-"Oh… there's someone on the wing of the plane"   
E-"That's your reflection"  
D-"Ohhhh, but I…" THUMP! Elle hit Damien.  
D-"Oww, what was that for?" Another fist came flying at Damien, knocking him out. It was Vixen.  
E-"Thanks Vee"  
V-"No problem, at all" Vixen had been returning to her seat when she heard Damien's rantings.  
V-"Annoying little shit" Vee muttered while continuing to head back to her seat.  
  
The next thing Damien knew his name was being called.  
Voice-"Damien! Damien can you hear me?"  
Voice 2-"Damien, wake up you little pussy" That voice he knew. Damien opened his eyes to see Elle and Tye looking down on him. Upon closer inspection he realized that everyone was standing around him, however everything became cloudy and Damien passed out again. But not before uttering one line.  
D-"Ok, I love you buh bye" Everyone looked at the unconscious Damien a little shocked by that last remark. I mean it came completely out of left field, no one saw that coming.  
Tye-"That was one hell of a punch Vee" Vix smiled proudly.  
V-"I know!"...  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm currently doing my final year at High School, which means major exams and work load. I don't know when I'll be able to write another chapter, so it may be a while, I hope this chapter tides everyone over until then. Sorry it took so long to get up. Enjoy and please Review!!! 


	30. Chapter 35 Anarchy Within

Chapter 35  
  
I'm Back!!!!!!!!!! I know it's been forever. Look out for 2 more chapters in the next couple of days! :) Bye Bye  
  
~~  
  
Once back in the States things seemed to go back to normal. Well, Lore and Tye did. They went straight back to hating each other. Things just kept escalating between the two. No matter what Vixen, Matt, Jeff, RVD or Edge said the two held their grudge for one another. The reason seemed lost to everyone else but Tye and Lore. Tye hated Lore because Lore stole Jeff's attention. Lore hated Tye because she was Jeff's ex, she knew a part of him would always love her and it scared her, that and the incident on the motor bikes a while ago didn't help. Anyway, up until one crucial moment all that existed of their feud was evil stares and verbal bashings. The one crucial moment however, exploded into a war, one that everyone they loved was dragged into.  
  
So what was that crucial moment you ask? Well it was something rather innocent really, however with tensions the way they were. Tye didn't think it was so innocent. Why don't I let you judge for yourself?…  
  
Lore was walking toward the Amazon locker room unaware that the Amazons had changed locker rooms, on account that everyone else didn't want to watch Edge, RVD and Tye's little romps. Lore was walking toward the locker room occupied by Tye, RVD and Edge. Lore opened the door and walked straight in on a very naked Edge. Tye just happened to stumble out of the shower to find Lore standing next to Edge who was still in his birthday suit. You must admit, it doesn't look good to anyone just walking in on it. Anyway Tye pounced on Lore, sending her flying. She hit Lore giving her a rather nasty black eye. Edge now with pants pulled Tye off of Lore as she screamed a challenge as Lore. A challenge for a hardcore match!  
  
~~ The Lead Up to the Match ~~  
Things were very tense. Especially for Vixen, who was caught between her cousin and her best friend. Whenever she talked to Lore, Tye would get pissy and vice versa. Finally Vixen had all she could take of the bickering and bitchiness. She stopped talking to either of them. Matt wouldn't talk to them, from fear of a fall out with Vee. Now that everything was good again, he wasn't going to take any chances of loosing her again. Jeff was staying out of everyone's way, as were Damien, Elle, RVD and Edge. Things were very uneasy around the Amazon/Hardy camp. Everyone was just happy it would all be over soon.  
  
A week before the match Vixen went and saw both Tye and Lore separately. She told them both pretty much the same thing. "No Matter what happens during the match, no matter who wins, it's over. No more fighting, do you understand me?" With that said, Lore and Tye agreed and the match would take place. No one was allowed at ringside. It was going to be Tye vs. Lore - no interference and it was going to be one hell of a match.   
  
Author's Note: The following was written by lore. I know I said it was going to be solely me from now on, so I'll say it again. After this time, it's only me writing.   
  
Vixen, Tye and their respective partners were waiting in the locker room for Elle, Damien, Lore and Jeff to arrive to discuss the night's show. Tye was lounging across Edge and RVD and Vixen was pacing (or to be more precise, stalking) around the room. It came as no surprise to Vixen when Lore said she would make her own way to the arena and Jeff would accompany her, to make sure she didn't get lost. But lets see what's going on shall we.  
  
* * *  
V- "Where are they? They're twenty minutes late!" Vixen stated as she completed her 35th lap of the floor in front of Matt, who was trying to do up his shoelaces and not get sick from watching Vix pace. He stood up and cupped Vixen's shoulders with his hands as she tried to walk past him again. M- "relax, they'll be here." Matt said, as soothingly as possible. Vixen did relax, but only a little. She was not happy with the situation. It was Amazon pitted against Amazon, Tye against Lore, and there was a no interference policy or the person who interfered would be suspended from work for two months. And to make matters worse, it had been her idea from the start. Vixen was more worried about Tye's match than Tye was. Tye was thoroughly convinced that she would have no problem wiping the floor with Lore and was, in fact, looking forward to the match, which was a long time coming. Vixen however was looking at it from a more realistic point of view. Lore and Tye were going to kill each other, there was no doubt about it in her mind.   
There was a knock on the door as Kane and Taker arrived, followed by Damien bringing up the rear of the procession. Vixen looked up as they entered the room. V- "where's Elle?" Vixen looked at Damien as he closed the door behind him. D- "she's gone to see if she can find Lore and Jeff, she thought she heard them talking when we got here, but obviously she hasn't found them yet." T- "No dah, genius." Tye was being sarcastic, but only half-heartedly. She was lying across Rob, who was making swirling patterns on her stomach with the tip of his finger, and looking up at Edge, who was fondling her hair.  
  
* * *  
  
Lore and Jeff were walking down the corridor past Eddie, Chavo and Juventud. Jeff noticed they were speaking Spanish but didn't think much of it, basically because he couldn't understand a word they said. They had just passed the three, when Elle appeared at the end of the corridor, just in time to see Lore whirl around, stalk up to Eddie, grab his throat and slam him against the wall. No one noticed her, so she stood there and watched.  
  
Jeff looked on, surprised by Lore's actions. L- "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! REPEAT IT!" Lore was infuriated by something, but Jeff couldn't work out what had sent her off the deep end. He was listening as Eddie stuttered something in Spanish to Lore, whose face went a very deep red colour when he finished. Jeff watched as Chavo and Juventud each stepped backwards, away from Lore and as Chavo tripped over his own two feet and fell heavily on his ass.   
He and Juventud laughed at the clumsy wrestler sitting on the ground in front of them, who was also laughing at his own idiocy. Eddie, who was being held clear off the ground and well above Lore's head height saw Chavo trip and tried to laugh but only succeed in choking because Lore's grip on his neck was so tight. Lore turned and growled at them and they hastily shut up.   
  
Elle was down the end of the corridor and with her vampiric hearing heard Lore's growling loud and clear. She was very proud of Lore.   
  
Lore turned back to face Eddie, her grip tightening. "That's what I thought you said. That's fairly brave, or stupid, I haven't quite worked out which yet, for someone who is moriturum esse."  
Chavo-"Hey Eddie, she just said you were about to die, man!"  
Eddie-"Shut up esse, I heard her, hommes."  
Chavo-"Eddie, man, she looks better from this angle!"  
Lore pivoted and kicked Chavo square in the jaw, knocking him senseless (more so). Juventud made to move to Chavo's side but Lore glared at him and he stopped dead in his tracks.  
Lore turned her attention back to Eddie, he was turning blue and looked very worried.   
Jeff, who was previously paralysed with fear and shock, gingerly tapped Lore's shoulder. J-"Lore, honey, baby, sweetie pie? Don't you think you should save some energy for your match against Tye tonight?"  
Lore paused, Jeff raised his hands, one to shield his face, and the other, well, you know. She dumped Eddie on the ground and turned to walk away.  
E-"wassa matter esse? Scared I'll hurt you?" As he rubbed the bruises forming on his neck.  
L-"yeah, right. You can osci assinium meum."  
E-"I'll kiss your ass any day of the week, Chiquita."  
Lore shivered involuntarily, absolutely, completely, fully and totally disgusted.  
E-"shivering with anticipation, I see."  
Lore could barely hold her anger (and her lunch) in check. She turned and snarled "I came from Death Valley, need I show you how it got its name!"  
Eddie stood up so he didn't have to look up at her too much. He copped a crescent kick in the side of his head. He was knocked a few feet down the corridor, where he fell. Lore watched, mildly pleased with herself when she noticed Elle standing at the end of the corridor, smiling.  
Lore said impassively "were you just planning on standing there or did you have something to say."  
Elle shrugged and joined Lore and Jeff as they walked towards the Amazons locker room.  
E-"Yeah, lets go terrorize some other poor innocent."  
Lore, Jeff and Elle walked into the Amazons locker room. Tye walked out. J-"where's she going?"  
L-"who cares?"  
Lore walked over to the unoccupied couch, where she sat and motioned for Jeff to join her. He walked over and sat on her lap where he snuggled down and put his head on her shoulder.  
Elle walked over to one of the benches and sat down. Damien looked at Elle. Elle looked at Damien. E- "No." Damien looked down at his feet and sulked and Elle ignored him.  
  
* * *  
  
While this was happening, Tye was on the prowl for Trish Stratus, for some reason that only she is aware of.  
During the hunt, she ran into Big Poppa Pump. (Tye thinks 'that guy is such a looser').  
  
Tye stalked into the Diva's locker room and found the big genetically (steroid) enhanced freak riffling through Trish Stratus' locker.  
T- "what the f*ck are you doing in here, f*ck face?"  
P- "the Big Bad Booty Daddy was just looking for you, little lady!"  
T-"f*ck me swinging, that's gross."  
P-"Sure, however you want it." (He flexed, trying to show off and impress his newfound crush and failed miserably).  
Tye looked him up and down, mainly down. T-"that doesn't leave much to the imagination, short ass."  
P-"I'm not short. I'm taller than you"  
T-"I wasn't referring to your height"  
Tye backed up when she saw the look on his face, 'man, is he pissed'. What she failed to notice however was the shadow, which was edging his way closer to Tye. Big Poppa Pump was bordering on being intimately close to Tye when a large boot caught him in the chin, knocking him out cold.   
T- "OH, can I hear 'Sweet Chin Music'?"  
Her daddy was standing over Poppa Pump, S-"stay away from my daughter, freak." Michaels shuddered. Tye put her arm around her dad's shoulders, "thanks dad, but what are you doing in the women's locker room?" She paused, it clicked, she put her hands up "no, wait, don't ever tell me."  
  
Tye walked into the Amazons locker room. "Guys, there's someone weird in the women's locker room."  
L- "Tye, what have I told you about looking in mirrors."  
T- "shut up bitch."  
Edge and RVD ran into the women's locker room. E-"Michaels, what are you doing in here?"  
RVD saw him pocket something, but wasn't sure what it was. Michaels walked out "oh, nothing, I was just leaving."  
The guys walked back into the Amazons locker room. E- "the only weird thing in there was Michaels, stealing the divas' underthings."  
Rob recoiled in horror, "Ew, is that what it was."  
Lore laughed cruelly, "See I told you she was just dumb!"  
T-"Show off"  
L-"Cow"  
T-"Bitch"  
L-"Whore"  
T- "Hoes beast"  
L-"Shit face"  
The argument got worse as everyone looked on, Lore and Tye converged on each other and the closer they got, the louder they got. Unfortunately for Jeff, Lore had forgotten he was on her lap and he went flying when she jumped up to confront Tye. Taker and Kane stood up.  
T-"At least I'm not a frigid ice queen!"  
L-"At least I haven't got AIDS like the whore standing in front of me!"  
Lore and Tye flew at each other. Damien and Jeff grabbed at Lore. Damien got nailed in the face. Jeff got out of Lore's way, quickly.   
Kane walked behind Lore, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off Tye. Taker picked up Tye and struggled to get her in a locker. A busted eyebrow later he succeeded. Even with the door of the locker closed and locked, Tye's screams could still clearly be heard. J- "She doesn't sound very happy." Lore glared at Jeff and he fell silent. Taker dabbed at his bleeding eyebrow with the back of his hand. "Whatever gave you that idea."  
Jeff opened his mouth to reply and was silenced by someone's hand, in the medium of a clenched fist.   
L- "ELLE!"   
E-"Well, its not like you were going to hit him."  
L-"That's right, I wasn't!"  
E-"My point exactly."  
Lore gave Elle a dirty look. Elle returned it. Jeff spat the blood out of his mouth.  
Kane, who was still holding Lore (from behind I might add- he didn't want his manhood damaged), covered Lore's eyes. Thus ended the confrontation.  
L-"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore."  
K-"You'll be my little girl till you're bigger than I am."  
Taker waggled his finger at Vix, "Same goes for you."  
Vixen turned and looked at Lore. V-"Now would be a good time for that match I suggested. Just don't kill each other."  
L-"I can't promise that."  
V-"LORE!"  
T-"See you in hell"  
V-"TYE!"  
By this time Edge and RVD had released Tye from the locker, however they were still restraining her, much like Kane and to a much lesser extent, Damien (covered in blood with a tissue stuck up his nose) were preventing Lore's Tye-ocide (think genocide).  
E-"Ahh, sibling rivalry. I just love it, don't you?" Damien just looked at her from underneath is dark blood-soaked eyebrows.  
Vince had signed for the hardcore match after Mongrelle and Vixen approached him in a dark parking lot and 'presented their case'.  
  
* * *  
  
The Amazon intro started up and Tye walked out onto the stage area as the crowed arena erupted in cheers and whistles. Tye strutted down to the ring, proudly waving a fair sized lead pipe.  
Jeff accompanied Lore to the technician's desk. Once there, he kissed her on the cheek and wished her good luck. Lore winked at him and said thanks as her intro started and she walked out to the top of the ramp. She walked out when her intro started the   
"I don't give a damn about my reputation!" (Bad Reputation, Halfcocked)  
  
After the American audience saw replays of Lore's first match in Australia and the scream of her intro started the music was drowned out by the yelling of the crowd. Lore stood up the top of the ramp and performed her intro. The red lights flashed and became the white fluorescent lights of the stadium as Lore ran down the ramp, a trail of fire behind her. Before she got into the ring, she stuck her arm under it and pulled out a STOP sign. Tye looked at her pipe and back at the stop sign Lore carried as her weapon and started complaining to the ref. The referee took no notice and signalled for the bell to go and start the match.  
  
Tye, true to her name tried to circle Lore. Lore just stood in the middle of the ring and waited for Tye to complete her circle. Once completed, Tye took a running swing at Lore with her lead pipe, right to left. Lore raised her STOP sign like a staff and easily deflected the lead pipe. Tye tried with the lead pipe again, bringing it down over Lore's head. Again Lore blocked it. Lore looked up as the lead pipe bent around her stop sign. Tye looked at her now 'U' shaped lead pipe. T-"shit."  
L-"that's right" Lore hefted the bottom of the stop sign, which was in her left hand over the actual sign part of the pole and sent the bent pipe flying off up the ramp and with the momentum continued a number of circles in front of her, still using the sign as a staff weapon. T-"hey! Where'd you learn that?" Tye squealed.  
L-"You learn lots of things when you live with a gang for three years." Lore tossed the sign away to make the fight more fair (yeah, right).  
The crowd may have been impressed, but were starting to get bored. The match continued, Lore and Tye continued to beat the hell out of each other. The two just kept beating on each other, over and over again. They were both bleeding profusely, and were starting to fade in and out. Their vision was blurry, their senses dulled. Finally Lore and Tye's bodies couldn't take anymore, they both collapsed, forcing the referee to count them both out. After the weeks of fighting, and one hell of a match, there was no winner. It was a draw. Everyone watched backstage stunned as the referee announced a draw, no winner, no loser. It was finally over, or at least Vixen hoped it was.  
  
TBC… 


	31. Chapter 36 Paternity?

Chapter 36  
  
A week after the match Lore and Tye were staying away true to their promise. Their feud had sort of ended. They were pleasant to each other when they were forced to be around one another but the rest of the time they stayed out of each other's way. Meanwhile everyone else felt the tension but decided to ignore it. After all they all had their own lives to contend with. Elle was seeking decent competition for her hardcore title, Damien was seeking Elle. Edge and RVD were involved in a feud with 3-minute warning. Jeff was attempting to make a name for himself by stupidly challenging the undertaker for the world title. Matt too was having his own problems with the undertaker; Vixen caught right in the middle. Whatever alliance had developed between Matt and Taker had been obliterated a few chapters ago. Now, when Taker wasn't busy beating on Jeff he was glaring at Matt.   
  
Thing had gone down hill ever since the incident everyone agreed never to speak of again. You know the one. Anyways Taker always seemed to find himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. On one occasion he walked into their hotel room and found them asleep, naked, sheets strategically placed, thank god. He quickly backed out of the room, Vixen finding out the next day. Oh boy, did she find out! At a house show the next day, Taker burst into their locker room. Everyone jumped at the sudden action, Vixen and Matt stood immediately. Taker strode right to Matt. He, like so many other times, grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. Vixen silently gave everyone else the signal to leave the room promptly. They didn't need much convincing. When only Vixen, Taker and Matt remained in the room Vix rushed over to Taker and a slightly suspended Matt.   
V-"Dad! What's wrong?" She tried to remain calm.  
T-"I'm going to kill him, that's what's wrong!" Matt's eyes grew.  
V-"Why? What now?" She asked exasperated.  
T-"I told you, if he touched you again, I'd kill him"  
V-"What?" She was frustrated by now.  
T-"I went to see you last night. I found 'him' in your bed, you both naked" He spat out. Vixen looked away.  
V-"Well, that was your own fault, wasn't it?" Taker turned his death gaze away from Matt and onto Vixen.  
T-"What?"  
V-"You should have knocked!" She stated defiantly. Taker just looked at her. She knew that wouldn't work, but hey, it was worth a try.   
V-"Ok, well would you please just let him go?" She gave him a pleading look. Taker reluctantly let go. He glared at Matt, if looks could kill that boy would be six feet under.   
T-"If you touch my daughter again, I 'will' kill you no matter what she says" Taker had been threatening Matt for a while. Things were clearly at a boiling point and Matt just had to go and make things worse.   
M-"Well then you might as well kill me now cause I'm sure as hell going to touch her again, you can count on it!" Vixen's eyes grew very large and Taker lunged at Matt once again.   
V-"Dad, please don't! Dad!" Taker got an evil glint in his eyes.  
T-" Oh I'm not going to kill min, here, I'm going to kill you in the ring." He finally directed at Matt. Taker let go and walked out of the room. When they were sure he was gone Vixen let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She looked at Matt and smacked him upside the head.   
M-"What'd you do that for?" Matt whined rubbing his head.   
V-"You deserved that, you had to go and make things worse didn't you? Jeez Matt, now how the hell am I going to get you out of this?" She threw her arms up in the air exasperated. Matt knew he was in the shit now. He put that irresistible puppy dog look on his face. The one he knew she couldn't resist. Vix turned to face him and saw the look on his face. She swore under her breath, and looked toward the ground.  
V-"No! That's not going to work... F*CK!" Matt walked up to her and put his arms around her. She lightly hit his chest.   
V-"I hate you" She smiled, Matt smiled back.  
M-"I love you too babe" He kissed her forehead.  
V-"You do realize that you are so in the shit with him?" Matt nodded. They stayed in a comfortable silence until Damien poked his head through the door.   
D-"Everything ok?" Matt nodded.   
D-"Can we come back in now?" Matt smiled and nodded again. Matt and Vix pulled apart as Damien, Elle and Jeff came back into the room. They told them of Matt's impending doom and everyone sat in silent.  
E-"You're f*cked Matt. Oh wait that's what got you in this mess in the first place" She said sarcastically. Everyone looked at her annoyed.  
E-"What?'  
  
~~~  
  
Else Where  
  
Lore was walking down the corridor backstage, back to her locker room. She had just had a match and was dying for a bottle of water, so on her way back detoured to the cafeteria. She was lost in her thoughts and the icy goodness of the water that slid down her dry throat. (Authors note: Don't ask, I was thirsty while writing this) when Jerry 'the King' Lawler stopped her. Lore had always liked Jerry. She'd known him since she was a kid, considering who her parents were it was kind of inevitable to meet the backstage crew.  
J-"Loren, hey how's it going?"  
L-"Hey King, it's alright. Hey do you mind keeping in down with the Loren stuff?" She kidded.  
J-"Sure Hun. So, you still fighting with Tye?"  
L-"No, well yeah, sort of. Now we just exchange pleasantries when we have to. The rest of the time we stay out of each others way" She shrugged.  
J-"Such a pity. I'm sure Vixen doesn't like the way you two fight. It must be hard for her"  
L-"Yeah, she's the only reason we've sort of declared a trues."  
J-"And your mum. The poor women, her only daughters fighting with each other." Lore's head snapped up. What was that?  
L-"What? Her two daughters?"  
J-"Uh oh, did I just let something slip?"  
L-"I don't know, you tell me? Are you saying that Tye is my sister?"  
J-"Well..."  
L-"How is she my sister? Her dad is Shawn Michaels, mine is Kane. My mom is Chyna, hers is... Well I don't know who hers is, but it isn't mine?" King looked guilty. "Is it?"  
J-"I'm sorry honey, You're mom and Shawn were together a long time ago, long before you came along"  
L-"Well it couldn't have been that long, Tye isn't that much older than me"  
J-"I think you should talk to your mom about this" He tried to leave but Lore stopped him.  
L-"Wait, how do you know this anyway? Why should I believe you, for all I know you're making this up to create a bigger rift between my parents and I"  
J-"There's a rift between you and you're parents? That's a shame, they love you so much."  
L-"Answer the question king" Lore was frustrated, obviously.  
J-"I knew your mom when she was with Shawn. They weren't very public about their relationship, but they were very serious about each other. Than something happened that neither of them told me about, and it was all over. Tye was only a baby. Kane was a good friend to your mom. He was there for her during the break up."  
L-"Yeah, apparently. A little too good of a friend."  
J-"Listen I think you should really talk to your parents about this. I'm sorry" King took off leaving a very confused and fuming Lore behind. Lore took off for Kane's locker room.  
  
~~ Kane's locker room ~~  
Lore barged in, Kane stood up a little startled by the sudden intrusion but never letting on.  
K-"Loren, what are you doing?" Lore had no time for beating around the bush.  
L-"Is Tye my sister?"  
K-"What?"  
L-"answer me damn it! I am in no mood for this Kane" She'd stopped calling Kane dad a long time ago, opted for Vixen's approach with her father. Using the ring name instead.   
K-"I hate it when you call me that"  
L-"Yeah well I hate being lied to, yet here we are"  
K-Alright Fine!" He yelled, "Yes she is, your half sister anyway."  
L-"Shawn and Mom?" Kane nodded. "And you played the consoling friend when they broke up?" Kane nodded again. There was nothing else he could do. "What happened?"  
K-"I think you should talk to your mother about this" Lore was not pleased with his response.  
L-"Does Shawn know? Does Tye?"  
K-"Shawn does, but Tye doesn't... The girl doesn't even know who her mother is. Loren, don't tell her. You have no right" Lore did not want to hear that.  
L-"No Right? I have every right, she's my sister!" She yelled.  
K-"No you don't, this is between your mother and her father. Don't tell her" Lore shook her head.  
L-"Wrong approach. If you didn't want me to tell her, you should have told me TO tell her. You know I always do the opposite to what you say to do. That's usually the right thing to do"  
K-"I know you do, because you love PISSING ME OFF" Kane was fuming.  
L-"I'm out of here!" Lore turned to walk away, but Kane's hand shot out and grabbed a firm hold of her arm. He swung her around to look at him.  
K-"Don't you dare tell her Loren" Lore broke free of his grip and walked to the door.  
K-"Loren Patricia Jacobs If you tell her I swear to god..." Kane never got to finish his threat. It fell on deaf ears as Lore disappeared out of sight. He knew she was going to tell Tye, but there was nothing he could do to stop her. Lore was as stubborn as a mule, were her mind was set, nothing could get through. The only thing he could do was give Shawn the heads up. Picking up his cell phone he dialed a very familiar number.   
K-"Hey, it's me. We've got a problem. Loren knows and she's gone to tell Tye.... I know... Just giving you the heads up... No I haven't called her... I'll let you tell her... We can't leave her with those two pissed, we have to warn her.... I don't want to do it, you tell her... Fine, bye" Kane hung up the phone with the unfortunate duty to warn Chyna.   
  
~~ Amazon Locker room ~~  
Lore burst in and ordered everyone out of the room. They were about to protest but upon hearing her growl everyone stood to leave.  
L-"Not you, you stay" Lore directed at Tye. Tye didn't like where this was headed. She'd promised Vee that she wouldn't fight with Lore, but if Lore was going to pick a fight she was sure as hell going to fight back. Vixen paused. She looked between Lore and Tye.   
V-"I'm not leaving, I'm not going to stand by and let you two just keep fighting whenever the HELL you feel like it. That's not the way this works."  
L-"Fine, you're family you can stay"  
T-"Family? What's this about?"  
L-"I just found out some very interesting news. It seems I have a sister." Lore had calmed down and leveled her voice. She was talking normally. "And Vee, you have another cousin."  
T-"That's wonderful, what does this have to do with me?" Lore looked at her and it dawned.  
T-"No! No way! Me? Can't be"  
L-"I know, I reacted the same way. Seems we share a mom, sis" Tye's eyes grew very wide. She'd never known her mom, now here she was finding out who it was and that she had a sister. Vee stood silent watching the two.  
V-"Tye Hun, are you ok?" Tye had gone completely white. She shook her head no. Vee walked towards her, she put her arm around her shoulders and led her to sit down. Vee sat behind her, her arm still around her.  
V-"Breathe Tye" Tye was in complete shock. She looked up at Lore and for the first time saw the resemblance between them. She looked at Vee, who looked worried.   
T-"You're my cousin!" Vee nodded.  
L-"You seem to be taking all this pretty well Vee" Vee looked down. Suddenly her lap was extremely interested. Tye looked back at Vee. At that moment Vee wanted to be anywhere but in that room. Hell she'd settle for being in the middle of her mom and her dad and one of their all hell breaks loose fights.   
T-"You knew. You knew all along" Vee couldn't look at either of them.  
V-"I was told I couldn't tell you"   
L-"How long have you known?"  
V-"Since I saw a photo of you when you were six in Aunt Joanie's wallet" Vee directed at Tye.  
T-"How long ago was that?" Vee looked at the ceiling, anywhere but her cousins.  
V-"When I was six" She said quietly, but with the silence of the room, the two heard.  
L&T-"WHAT?"  
  
TBC....  
Copyright Allison Piltz, 2002 


	32. Chapter 37 A daughter's pain, A mother's...

Chapter 37  
  
Lore & Tye - "WHAT?" Vee cringed slightly.  
V-Ok I'm sorry, Your mum swore me to secrecy" (remember Vee has an Australian accent along with Tye and Elle.)  
L-"I can't believe you didn't tell me"  
T-"Or me" The two now stood before the Seated Vee looking down at her. She was surrounded.  
V-"Look, what was I supposed to say? Oh by the way guys, you're sisters? Tell me what I was supposed to say. Tell me how I should have told you?" The two were silent.  
V-"Besides, it was up to your parents to tell you, not me. It was none of my business, I was just supposed to be here to pick up the pieces when and if you ever found out" Vee stood up.  
T-"Sorry Vee, it's not your fault"  
V-"You damn right it isn't. Your beef is with your parents not with me. They are the ones that kept it from you in the first place. They are the ones that had you two. Now I'm out of here. There has been too much shit going on around here these days. It's doing my head in. That and I have to go make sure my father hasn't killed my boyfriend... Seeya, oh and. NO FIGHTING"  
T-"I promise"  
L-"Me too" Vee nodded and walked towards the door.  
V-"Listen, I suggest you take this up with your dad Tye and then both of you go to your mum" With that said Vixen walked out of the room. The door closed and Tye and Lore were left alone. Tye sighed and went to sit down.  
T-"Well this is heavy." Lore nodded and sat down across from her.  
L-"I know. I never saw this coming in a million years" Tye nodded.  
T-"I think I need to go talk to my dad" Lore nodded.  
L-"Is he here?"   
T-"Yeah, he's been fighting with bitch tits"  
L-"Yeah I know, I've been watching. Is his back ok?"  
T-"I don't know, but if HHH does anything to stuff it up, i'll kill him myself"  
L-"I'll help you" Lore smiled slightly at her. Tye nodded. She stood and walked towards the door.  
T-"Listen I'll be back in little while. I'll find you if you're not here. I have to do this alone"  
L-"I know, just like I had to yell at my dad alone" She smiled lightly.  
T-You've already seen him?"  
L-"Yeah, I want to him first, I had to find out if it was true before I brought it to you" Tye nodded.  
T-"Well, I'm going to go... I'll talk to you later" Lore nodded.  
  
Tye wondered aimlessly for a little while, trying to get her head together. As the anger built inside her, her pace quickened as she walked straight to the locker room of Shawn Michaels.  
  
~~ Shawn's Locker room ~~  
Tye burst in to the room. Shawn was in there talking on his cell phone. He immediately hung up.  
S-"Honey, what are you doing her sweetness?"  
T-"Don't pull that bull shit, you know exactly why i'm here. After all Kane called you and warned you right? And that was Chyna on the phone then too wasn't it?" Shawn looked down.  
S-"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Tye put her hand up silencing him  
T-"Don't dad, just don't.... Why didn't you tell me?"  
S-"I didn't want you to get hurt"  
T-"And this doesn't hurt me now? You should have told me years ago. I had a right to know my sister and my mother"  
S-"I know baby. But we thought we were protecting you"  
T-"We? Who's we? My mother and you?" Shawn shook his head.  
S-"No, Kane and I. We were the ones who decided it was best that you and Lore didn't know about it. It just would have brought you years of heartache. At least that's what we thought"  
T-"So instead you rob me of my little sister. It didn't occur to you that that would bring me years of heartache?"  
S-"How can you hurt, if you don't know about it?"  
T-"That was your reasoning? God dad, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard... You couldn't have kept it hidden from us forever. Vee would have eventually told us"  
S-"What makes you think that? She kept it a secret for 16 years didn't she? And I'll bet she only told you because you two were talking about it in front of her" Shawn spat out. Tye was hurt, her father had never spoken to her like that. She didn't even realize what she was doing as her hand came up and slapped him hard. Shawn looked at her in disbelief. His baby had just slapped him. His hand came to cup his cheek. Tye herself looked shocked at her actions but Shawn could see the pain and hurt in her eyes, he instantly regretted his harsh words and his silence.   
T-"Yeah, this is really saving me from a lot of heartache dad" She said bitterly. Tye turned slowly and walked towards the door.   
S-"Tye baby wait, please honey" He pleaded. "I'm sorry" Tye paused, her hand on the doorknob. She turned the handle and opened the door. Tye ran out of the room. Shawn immediately followed, he didn't get far, neither did Tye. Shawn yelled from behind her. Something had hit him in the back and he collapsed to the floor. Tye stopped immediately at the sound of her fathers pained cry. She turned around slowly, afraid of what she was going to see. Shawn lay on the ground, utter pain etched across his face, HHH standing over him and evil smile playing on his lips and a sledgehammer propped up on his shoulder.   
T-"DAD!!!" Tye screamed. HHH looked up and saw the fear on Tye's face. It was the only time an Amazon showed fear. HHH had managed two feats in one action. He'd illuminated Shawn and achieved the impossible with an Amazon, he evoked fear in one. He began to laugh and Tye saw red. She was about to run towards him, hell bent on taking him out when he saw the murderous look in her eyes. He high-tailed it out of there.   
  
Tye ran straight to her father's side. He was in absolute pain, and he couldn't move. Triple H had nailed him right in the weakest part of Shawn's back.  
T-"Dad! Can you move" Shawn managed to shake his head no.  
S-"Tye, baby" Tye leaned down so he could whisper to her. "I can't feel my legs"  
T-"Oh god, no! Hold on dad, I'll call an ambulance" Tye ran into Shawn's near by locker room, all the while keeping an eye on his motionless body. She grabbed his cell phone and ran back out into the hall. She sat beside him, holding his hand as she called for an ambulance. Ten minutes later, Vee was holding her hand, Elle holding the other as everyone looked on. Shawn was being loaded into the ambulance.   
V-"Tye, sweetie, come on. I'll drive you to the hospital."  
T-"NO! I want to go with my dad" Vee squeezed her hand and let it go. She walked up to one of the paramedics and spoke to them quietly. The next thing Tye knew the same paramedic was calling her into the van.  
P-"Miss, you can travel with your father" Tye ran towards the van, she quickly got in and sat beside Shawn. She grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go. The doors closed and the Ambulance took off leaving The Amazons and the Hardyz standing by helpless.   
  
As soon as the Ambulance left the parking lot, everyone filed off to cars and motorbikes quickly speeding away, heading straight to the hospital. In the car, Lore had called her mother as Jeff tried to find the fastest route to the hospital. She told her what happened to Shawn.  
L-"Mom, you have to come to the hospital. Shawn's been seriously hurt" Chyna tried to play dumb. It didn't work.  
C-"That's horrible, but I don't see what that has to do with me"  
L-"Cut the crap mom. Tye needs you, for once be a mom and be there for her" That comment hurt her more than she ever wanted to admit.   
C-"I'm on my way" Lore could hear the hurt in her voice, but she didn't care. All that mattered right now was if Shawn and Tye were ok.   
  
When Lore and Jeff got to the hospital Vee and Matt were already there, with Elle, Damien, Edge and RVD trailing in behind them. Lore ran up to Vee, who was pacing. She seemed to do a lot of that lately.   
L-"What's happening?"  
V-"I don't know, no one's come out yet" Vee looked at Jeff "Does he know?"  
L-"Yeah, does Matt?" Vee nodded. Just then Tye came out of one of the rooms.  
V-"Honey, are you ok? How's Shawn?" Tye shook her head.  
T-"They don't know anything yet. I'm scared, he can't feel his legs Vee" Vee pulled Tye into a hug. She held on tight, she knew Tye needed to cry but couldn't do it. She didn't cry, well that's what anyone other than Elle and Vee thought. Tye hugged back for dear life, trying not to cry.  
V-"Everything's going to be ok, I know it." Lore put her hand on Tye's shoulder and Tye looked up at her. She saw how sympathetic Lore looked, it even seemed to be hurting her too. Tye pulled away from Vee and looked at her. Lore stepped towards her and hugged her. Tye hugged her back. She looked past Lore's shoulder and saw the shocked look on everyone's faces, but ignored them. Elle rushed to her side.   
E-"Tye, I'm so sorry sweetie" Tye nodded pulling away from Lore and walking straight into Elle's hug. The entry doors swung open and everyone turned to see who it was. Chyna a.k.a Joanie Laurer stood looking straight at Tye. She slowly walked towards her.  
  
C-"Tye, I'm so sorry honey" All the yelling Tye had wanted to aim towards her melted away. Instead she ended up walking straight into her awaiting arms, looking for the comfort only a mother could bring. Edge, RVD and Damien looked on stunned. They didn't know what the hell was happening. Elle understood. Vee had opened up to her about it one night in Australia. Tye had been making some comments about not having a mum and it was killing Vee not to tell her. A doctor came out of Shawn's room. He called out to Tye, Tye left the sanctuary of her mothers arms and walked towards the doctor.  
Dr.-"Miss Michaels?" Tye nodded. "I have you're father's test results. He's experienced some swelling on his spinal chord. That is what's causing his paralyzed state" Chyna gasped in the background. "We are able to bring it down. With physical therapy we are confident that the swelling will disappear and he will regain full use of his legs. However this will be a long process, he will be confined to a wheel chair for quite some time. And it's doubtful he'll ever be able to wrestle again" Tye ran her hand through her hair. She knew he wasn't going to like that.   
T-"Can I see him?" the Doctor nodded.  
Dr.-"Sure, but we've given him a sedative to help him sleep so he won't be awake for long." Tye nodded and walked into the room.  
  
Everyone else waited outside the room for Tye. Chyna went and sat beside Lore.  
C-"We all have to talk later" Lore nodded. And a 1/2 hour after Tye had gone in to see her father, she re-appeared. Her head low. She walked towards the group. Vee grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Tye smiled slightly at her.  
T-"He's alright. He's... extremely pissed off, but he's all right. He's not in any pain because... because he can't feel anything" Tye looked up into the face of her mother. It wasn't until a couple of hours ago that Tye didn't even have a mother and now she was face to face with her. Everything was just too much, too much had happened within the span of a couple of hours, her world had been turned upside down, and she didn't know if she could handle it.   
C-"Tye honey, let's take a walk ok?" Tye nodded. She walked towards her mother, Chyna put an arm around her shoulders and the two walked out of the hospital and onto it's grounds.  
  
The two walked over to a bench in the garden. They sat down, Chyna never removing her arm from around her shoulders.   
C-"Alright honey, are you ok? Really?" Tye looked up at her and started to cry lightly. Chyna wrapped her arms around Tye, pulling her into a hug. She rocked her gently.  
C-"Shhh, everything's going to be ok baby" Tye let herself be comforted by her mother. Later they would talk and most likely yell, right now she needed her to make everything ok. Or at least she hoped she could.  
  
~~ The Next Day ~~  
  
Today was the day. Today Lore and Tye confronted their mother. It was time they new the truth. Shawn was ok, or at least he was going to be. He was actually taking everything quite well. Except for the denial, he refused to believe he would never step foot in a ring again. They'd told him that before, he didn't believe it then, and he doesn't believe it now. Tye was sitting in the Amazons locker room, she was still shaken up, everything that had happened over the past 24 hours had turned her life upside down. Vixen sat beside her, holding her hand when Lore walked in.  
L-"Hey... are you ok?" She asked Tye. Tye merely nodded, she was exhausted.  
L-"Are you sure you're up to this today? We can talk to her when everything's calmed down a little. It doesn't have to be today." Tye stopped up and smiled a little.  
T-"When does anything ever calm down around here?" She joked. Lore smiled and nodded.  
L-"Ok then, let's go" Tye and Lore left to confront their mother and finally learn the truth, as the rest of the locker room looked on worried.  
RVD-"Vee? Do you think Tye is really alright?" Vee shrugged. "She won't, talk to me"  
V-"I know, she doesn't talk to guys about this stuff. She comes to Elle or I" RVD nodded. "Don't worry, it's nothing personal. It's just like you wouldn't talk to her if something was wrong, you'd try to figure it out for yourself or you'd talk to one of the guys" RVD nodded again and sat back down, preparing for his RAW main event that night.  
  
~~ Chyna's House ~~  
Lore opened the door with her key and walked in, she held the door open for Tye, but she hesitated. Lore smiled at her and she walked in.  
T-"Well this is weird" Lore laughed nervously.  
L-"Tell me about it"  
T-"I'd rather not, my choice of words may not be appropriate" The two laughed. They walked into the living room and found Chyna, a.k.a Joanie, sitting on the sofa a cup of coffee in her hand. She looked up at them, a guilty expression tainting her face.   
C-"Sit down girls, where do you wanna begin?" Lore waited for Tye to make the first move.  
T-"Why'd you leave? Why'd you leave my dad and I?" Chyna lowered her head.  
C-"There was an incident, that's not important anymore. I didn't want to leave sweetie, it's just..." Chyna trailed off.  
T-"k then, why didn't you visit? Why was I never told about you?"  
C-"Well, your dad fought me for custody, the courts awarded him full custody with the right to say when I could and couldn't see you. He chose never. I wasn't even allowed to call. He sent me photos every year. I watched you grow up through those. But when he sent you off to boarding school, I wanted to kill him. He kept you from me just to send you away." Tye was speechless, a sole tear ran down Chyna's cheek. Tye couldn't even be mad.  
L-"But why didn't you tell me mom?"  
C-"What was I supposed to say to you? Honey you have a sister, oh but you can't ever see or speak to her? That would have been cruel."  
T-"What about Kane? He was the one, who decided, didn't he? He and my dad?" Chyna's head shot up to look at her. She was stunned Tye knew about that.  
C-"Yeah, Glenn and Shawn thought it would be best if you two never knew about each other. They aren't exactly the kind of guys you argue with. I didn't want to hurt you" She looked away.  
T-"Ok" Lore and Chyna's head swung round to look at her. What was that?  
L-"What?" Tye looked at Lore  
T-"Ok, I don't have the strength to be mad about this. Me being mad got my dad hurt. I can't do it anymore. Whatever the reasons were for keeping this from us. They were beyond stupid, granted, but they're done now. There's nothing we can do to change it"  
C-"You're really ok with this?" Tye looked at her, mum.  
T-"Not really, but I want to know my mum" (she has an Australian accent too, remember?)  
C-"I want to know you" Chyna smiled, Lore resigned her anger. There was nothing that anger could do now, Tye was right. She didn't like the secrets, but now, she had a sister. That hadn't sunk in yet, and she wasn't sure if it ever would. But one thing was for sure. They had definitely called a truce for good.   
  
Please review!!! I need to know if people are still enjoying this fic, so I know whether or not to continue with it. 


	33. Chapter 38 Threats, Anger and Violence

Chapter 38  
  
Now don't be deceived by the way I left off. Tye and Chyna are by no means the happy mother and daughter, as close as best friends. Neither are Lore and Chyna for that matter. But there was peace, no more fighting and no more anger. No one had the strength to keep it up, it was just easier to keep the peace, to try to get along. After all there were far worse people in the world to hate. Triple H was definitely one of those people, and high on that list at that. At the moment he was number one on the Amazon hit list. There is a common understanding within the ranks of the amazons, if one hurts, they all hurt. Triple H hurt Shawn, which in turn hurt Tye. When Tye hurts, so do Vee, Elle and now Lore. They were out for blood.   
  
A week after Shawn's accident the Amazons were back at Raw, and they were not pleased. After much discussion the girls decided to wait, wait until Shawn was out of the hospital to go in search of one doomed Triple H. However this was not to be. When they arrived at the arena they were delayed from going straight to their locker room to prepare for matches. Instead they ran straight into Triple H. It would have been smart for him to simply move aside and let the girls pass, but no, not Triple H. No he had to keep blocking their way. If they stepped to the right, he stepped to his left and blocked them, and so on. You see Triple H was feeling a little cocky by recent events. I mean not everyone can say that they induced fear in an amazon's eyes. Well maybe one of the older guys at the suggestion of getting naked. Obviously, the girls got annoyed with the steroid enhanced one.   
  
V-"Move, we're not in the mood for this" Triple H smirked, but wouldn't budge. Vee fumed.  
  
T-"Oh for Christ's sake, move your ass now bitch tits." Triple H didn't seem to appreciate this comment. The smirk that once had adorned his features seemed long gone.   
  
HHH-"What did you say?" he growled out.  
  
T-"I called you bitch tits, you know, on account of the fact that you have tits, not pecs" Triple H balled his fists be his side. He raised his hands and attempted to lunge at Tye. The others, not having any of this, stepped in before he could make contact. Elle roughly pushed Triple H, he fell backwards and landed on the ground with a thump. Vixen stepped up and pressed her high heel into his crotch. Triple H squealed, at least we think he did, his mouth opened but no apparent sound left his mouth. Although Elle did flinch, soon after a whimper escaped his throat.   
  
Lore stepped up to the plate and stood over Triple H's body. She leaned down and nailed him square in the face. Later he was to find out Lore had broken his nose. The blood poured and Elle grinned devilishly. Vixen, still with her foot firmly in the vicinity of what we assume are Triple H's gonads, if they even exist, issued a warning.  
  
V-" You think this is rough? You have no idea what we're capable of. Stay out of our way or you'll learn… Oh and you're lucky, Shawn's going to be alright, but we can't say the same for you." Vixen applied more pressure to Triple H's sure to be bruised scrotum before they all walked away. A promise lingering in the air, that this was far from over.  
  
~~ Else where in the Arena ~~  
  
A new arrival to the roster was stirring up trouble. Unaware of the paternity of the Amazons, the wrestler and soon to be ex-person was making comments about the morals of the group. Too anyone, who would listen, this person was making comments such as "Looking for a good time, the amazons know how to provide it" and "Town bikes? Try town sidewalk, used by hundreds every day". The wrestler known as Malice seemed to have a problem with the amazons, refusing to talk about anything but the girls in conversations. However, in the middle of the show, Malice came across the Undertaker and Kane.  
  
Malice-"Hey, do you two know the Amazons?" Taker and Kane looked at each other, silent.  
  
T-"You could say that" Taker commented.  
  
M-"What, you did 'em too?" Taker looked confused.  
  
T-"What'd you say boy?" Taker was insulted.  
  
M-"Well, you know, the girls get around. Especially that Vixen, and what kind of a name is Vixen? You know she slept with that Hardy without even a single date, she just jumped his bones. Not that he nor I'd be complaining, I mean the girls got a body that just won't quit, but that's just about all she's good for. A good long f*ck and then you're out of there, maybe two" He ended his tangent with a demeaning cackle. Taker was fuming, but the guy wasn't finished.  
  
M-"And don't even get me started on that Lore, she's one piece of work. Stealing one of the other's man. She got her claws into him real quick. The other one, Tye, god only knows how many people she's doing. Then there's the freaky one; I don't want to know what she's into. But if I had to say which one was the biggest hoe, I'd definitely go with Vixen, Lore coming in close second. Why? Because they act all high and mighty, then part their legs for anyone who comes their way. At least that Tye is up front about it. She likes sex and men, she doesn't apologize for it or hide it."  
  
K-"You did not just say all that about those girls?"  
  
M-"Didn't you hear me? Vixen and Lore are hoes" Taker looked at Kane. Kane looked at Taker. The two turned around and grabbed Malice by the throat. The two raised him in the air and proceeded to chokeslam the slime ball right into the concrete floor. Taker and Kane picked up the unconscious body of Malice and carried him towards the exit.   
  
It just so happened that Vixen was wondering by. She witnessed the chokeslam and followed her father and her uncle as they 'escorted' him out of the building. The two larger men threw Malice out the door. As they turned, they came face to face with Vixen.  
  
V-"What's going on?" Taker and Kane looked at each other again.  
  
T&K-"Nothing" The two answered simultaneously. Vixen knew better than that.  
  
V-"Yeah, right. Who is that?" She pushed passed the two and saw Malice lying on the ground.  
  
V-"Oh Jesus, what's he doing here?"  
  
T-"What? You know him?" Vee nodded.  
  
V-"Unfortunately. He went out with Tye once back in Australia. Nothing happened between them, but I wasn't exactly a big fan of his, however he was a big fan of Tye's. He followed us to the states, he was hanging around Tye, wouldn't leave her alone. Lore and I got in his face, told him to piss off and never come back. That if he ever went anywhere near her again, we'd make him beg us to kill him"  
  
K-"Why'd Lore threaten him, I thought she didn't like Tye"  
  
T-"She didn't. She was backing me up, looks better with more than one person. That and he's really creepy, anyway, he hates us"  
  
T-"That explains it" Taker announced softly.  
  
V-"What was that dad?" Taker shook his head. No need for Vee to know what he was saying.  
  
V-"Alright, what happened? What did he do to make you two attack him?" They both shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. Vee was getting quite annoyed with their silence. She gave them a look they knew meant "Tell us or you'll regret it" There was no way they were getting out of telling her, they might as well get it over with.  
  
K-"He was saying stuff about you and Lore"  
  
V-"What stuff?"  
  
T-"Stuff like, that you were both… hoes" Vixen just nodded.  
  
V-"I know"   
  
T-"What?" Taker exclaimed shocked.  
  
V-"I know… He's been blabbing to anyone who'll listen. Lore and I were going to take care of him at Smackdown!" Vee informed her father and her uncle.  
  
K-"Ok then, well you can still do that"  
  
V-"You damn right we can, and we will, the dicks gotta pay"  
  
T-"That's my girl, don't take crap from anyone." Taker nodded his approval. Vee smiled.  
  
V-"Gotta go, I'm defending my title against Keibler, and I say that in the broadest meaning of the word. It shouldn't take long"  
  
K-"No, you going to bother to get changed?" Vix shook her head.  
  
V-"Nah, jeans and a tee are fine. That match should only take 5 minutes. I plan to punch, pin, leave. Not a detailed plan, but such is unnecessary" With that said, Vee turned and left. Oh and by the way, the punch, pin, leave plan worked like a charm.  
  
~~ Later ~~  
  
The undertaker's locker room was next door to the amazon locker room. I know what you're thinking, you're thinking "that's convenient isn't it?" and you'd be right it is, but it just so happened that no one else wanted a locker room near the deadman. They were all too afraid that they'd run into him after he lost a match, or after he'd been ambushed, or if he was in a bad mood. The only people game enough to be anywhere near the man were the amazons and the Hardyz. Although the Hardyz only when the amazons were present.   
  
Anyway, Taker was in his locker room shadow boxing when he heard singing. Now he'd recognize that voice anywhere. That was Vixen. She only sung when she was in the shower, but she always sounded amazing. He listened closer, trying to decipher the song. As soon as he heard the chorus he knew what song she was making her own. When I fall in Love. Her mother loved that song. Suddenly she screamed, more of surprise than fright, so Taker reasoned that the water must have just gone cold or something. He listened waiting for her to start singing again, but nothing. The water was still running, so she was still in there, but there was nothing from Vixen. Getting extremely worried, extremely fast, Taker ran from his locker room and burst into the amazon locker room. He found it empty and in a state of disarray. There were clothes and belongings everywhere. That in itself was unlike Vixen, the girl was a bit of a neat freak. Not psychotic about it, but she hated everything to be messy, let alone like a bomb hit. He walked slowly to the bathroom door, stepping over the 'rubble', to find the door a jar. Taker pushed on the door, it slowly swung open.  
  
T-"Sweet merciful crap! What the hell are you doing to my daughter?" Taker screamed at Matt. Vixen's eyes bugged out of her head. There was no way this was happening again.   
  
V-"Dad!" Vee whined.  
  
M-"This would be the time Vixen escorts her father out of the room." Matt suggested rather annoyingly. Vee glared.  
  
V-"Shut Up!" She yelled at him. This was a nightmare. Taker grabbed Matt by the hair, the hair being the safest at the moment.   
  
M-"I can escort myself out thanks" Matt exclaimed as Taker dragged Matt out of the bathroom. Vee grabbed a robe and quickly through it on. She walked out into the main room to see Taker staring a whole through Matt's head.   
  
V-"Dad, at least let him put some pants on before you kill him" Vee stressed. Taker looked Matt up and down and nodded. He'd actually forgotten the kid was naked. Matt quickly grabbed a pair of pants and put them on.  
  
T-"I told you I'd kill you, you brought this on yourself, now you have to die"  
  
V-"Dad don't!" Taker wouldn't look at her, he kept his gaze strictly on Matt, ready to kill.  
  
T-"No baby girl. I told him, I told you, now he has to die" Taker to steps towards Matt, Matt backed away.  
  
M-"Taker, please, I never forced her to do anything"  
  
T-"I know that, that's not the point. You're corrupting my daughter, my innocent little girl" Vee burst out laughing, gaining the attention of both Matt and Taker. They looked at her expecting an explanation.  
  
V-"I hate to tell you this dad, but I was never an innocent little girl" Vee continued to laugh. Taker registered that to be the truth with a single nod.  
  
M-"Well I'm glad you find this funny" Matt directed at Vee. Taker looked back at Matt.  
  
T-"You, shut up!" Matt stepped back.  
  
V-"Alright, that's enough, stop it" Taker shook his head  
  
T-"I can't do that. I told him already, now he's got to pay. I'm sorry baby girl, say goodbye" Taker lunged at Matt, he grabbed and threw him straight through the wall. Vixen ran straight to Matt, who lay motionless between both locker rooms.   
  
V-"Oh god... How could you do this?" Vee yelled at her father. Taker just stared as Vee took Matt's head between her hands and placed it on her lap. He stared as she called to him, trying to wake him up. Blood flowed from his head, and medics rushed into the room. He never knew who called them, but they were there. They took Matt out of the room on a stretcher, and put him in the ambulance. Vee watched as the ambulance drove away.   
  
She walked back to the locker room. When she entered, if she noticed Taker sitting against the wall by the door, she didn't acknowledge his presence. Instead she began picking up all the clothes scattered on the floor. She picked out some clothes and walked straight into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. When she emerged wearing jeans and a halter, she walked straight to the door. She couldn't have missed him this time; she was just ignoring him. When she reached for the handle, Taker's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist stopping her. Now she was forced to look at him.   
  
V-"Let me go" She had that icy tone back in her voice, the one he hadn't heard in a long time.  
  
T-"Baby girl, please.." Vixen pulled her arm away violently. Taker cringed.   
  
V-"I'm going to the hospital... if you even care" She pulled the door open and left with a slam of the door.  
  
Taker stood up, he followed her to the hospital.   
  
~~ The hospital ~~  
  
Vee ran through the doors and demanded to know what was happening. A doctor arrived and informed her that Matt had suffered a concussion, split his head open and quite a few bumps and bruises, but would be fine. In fact he could go home in the morning. The doctor escorted Vee to Matt's room as everyone burst through the doors.   
  
Elle, Tye, Lore, Damien, Edge and RVD sat in the waiting room watching as Jeff paced a hole in the floor. Taker quietly walked in, the group's head's shot up, and Taker received 7 death glares. Jeff had to be held back after running up to Taker and punching him.   
  
T-"I deserved that, but do it again and you won't live to tell the tale... Is he ok?"  
  
E-"Yeah, nothing serious, could've been though"  
  
T-"I know, Vee in there?" Taker motioned to the room.  
  
E-"Yeah, I don't know if it would be such a good idea to go in there though" Taker nodded but walked in anyway.  
  
T-"I'm sorry" Vee heard the whisper and looked up slowly  
  
V-"I can't believe you did this" Vee shook her head.  
  
T-"I know, I lost it, I'm sorry"  
  
V-"So you said" Matt placed his hand over Vee's  
  
M-"It's alright" Vee looked at him confused.  
  
V-"What?"  
  
M-"It happened, I'm ok. Let's just forget about it"  
  
V-"You really want to just drop this?"  
  
M-"Please" Vee nodded reluctantly.   
  
V-"I'm going to go get a drink, you want anything?"  
  
M-"A coke would be good" Vee smiled and nodded. She walked towards the door and stopped.   
  
V-"Don't touch him!" She ordered. Taker nodded and she left.  
  
T-"What did you do that for?"  
  
M-"Because we both love her, and we both want to see her happy. She's happier when you two aren't fighting"  
  
T-"Thanks... and I'm sorry" Matt nodded.  
  
M-"I'll remember that, I'm sure I'll never hear it again"  
  
Matt joked. Taker smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
T-"I'll go, I think you're brother and your cousin want to see you" Taker walked out. Once outside and on his bike he swore.  
  
T-"Sh*t, now I owe him one."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: wow, that was a long one. Please review, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Look out for Chapter 39 - Coming Very Soon!!! 


	34. Chapter 39 Insanity and Drunkeness

Chapter 39  
  
Well Matt's ok. Back at work, and everything's fine. Even Shawn is walking around again. Taker and Vee are talking again, even Lore and Tye have become good friends. Everything was back to normal. At least, we thought it was, until the Amazons challenged some rather strange opponents at Smackdown!  
  
Lore and Tye announced that they had challenged 3 minute warning for the tag team titles. Elle had challenged Big Show to defend her title and Vee, well there was no real competition for Vee so she was just going to have a match with Malice that night. Upon hearing the news, Taker, Kane, Shawn, Matt, Jeff, Damien, Edge and RVD all burst into the locker room. The Amazons calmly turned their heads towards the door as the bodies fumbled through the door. Everyone looked at the girls like they were insane.  
  
V-"What?"   
  
U-"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vee looked at the magazine in her hands.  
  
V-"reading" She answered simply. Taker didn't like that comment.  
  
U-"You know what I'm talking about. You challenged Malice"  
  
V-"You knew I was going to do that"  
  
U-"I know, but I thought you'd have Lore backing you up, I didn't expect you to do it alone."  
  
V-"He's puny, I'll be fine" Vee was getting annoyed.  
  
M-"He's 6'1" and 200 pounds" Matt said worried.  
  
V-"Exactly, he's puny. Don't worry" Now it was Lore and Tye's turn.  
  
K-"And what the hell were you two thinking?" Kane directed at Lore and Tye.  
  
T-"What?"  
  
S-"What? You know damn well what. 3 minute warning. Are you nuts?"  
  
L-"Listen it'll be fine. Just as Vee said, we got it covered."  
  
J-"I can't believe you 4. You are being crazy"  
  
U-"This has got to be the craziest, stupidest thing you all have ever done"  
  
T-"Well, that's not entirely true. There was the time in Australia when Elle had a dirty dream about Taker and Kane" Tye said smugly. Elle's eyes grew very wide. Taker and Kane looked chuffed (well we think Kane did, although we aren't sure) before realizing that it was extremely gross. Damien fainted.   
  
Elle-"HEY! Well, Vee dreamt about Triple H" Taker went stark white. Shawn's eyes bugged out of his head. And Matt looked ill.  
  
V-"Hey, I was High... I mean sick" Vee changed her statement upon seeing the look on Taker's face. He was not a happy puppy.  
  
V-"You know, on medication, I was out of it" Vee laughed nervously. "Besides Lore dreamt about the new age outlaws." Vee swapped the attention on to Lore.   
  
L-"Yeah well, Tye had really gross ones about X-Pac" Lore exclaimed before Jeff hit the floor.  
  
T-"So, Elle dreamt about Edge and Christian together and I excepted it" Edge's eyes grew wide, and a hand appeared on Elle's shoulder. It pulled and Elle went flying back. It was Gangrel and he wasn't pleased.  
  
Edge-"Hey, he's my brother!" Edge exclaimed finally, disgusted.   
  
L-"So, Vee's my cousin and you all were only to keen to see us kiss" Taker and Kane looked intently at their daughters.  
  
U-"You did what?" He was fuming.   
  
V-"relax dad, we didn't" Vee said softly so no one else could hear.  
  
Edge-"That was different"  
  
L-"Yeah right" Taker just shook his head. Everything had gone crazy in a matter of minutes.  
  
U-"Don't get hurt tonight" He directed at Vee, who nodded, before he left. Kane following. Shawn did the same, and everyone started to file out of the room. Everyone but Jeff, Damien and Matt. Jeff and Damien were still passed out and Matt was frozen to the spot. The girls sighed and attempted to bring them out of it.   
  
~~ Later that night ~~  
  
Vee had already had her match and was fine, she won of course and taught the annoying bastard a lesson. She was walking back to her locker room when she found Elle and Lore huddled together in the hall. She walked up to them, curious.  
  
V-"What's going on" Elle looked up.  
  
E-"Check this out" Elle showed Vee a photo.  
  
V-"Is that Molly?" Vee's head tilted to the side. "Woah, what's she?... Hey!"  
  
E-"And it's so nicely framed." Lore laughed. Tye walked past and looked over Vee's shoulder.  
  
T-"Yeah, I've seen that" Vee's hand shot out and grabbed Tye by the arm as she tried to walk away.   
  
V-"What do you mean, you've seen that before?"  
  
T-"It was emailed to me. I don't think she's seen it though. I guess she's not so pure and wholesome anymore huh"  
  
E-"Well, no one ever said she was innocent" Elle commented. Vee smiled evilly.  
  
V-"We could have some fun with this"  
  
E-Intriguing, what did you have in mind" Vee continued smiling evilly.  
  
V-"Follow me." All three girls followed Vee down the hall. They walked straight into the office, to the protests of the staff they placed the photo in the photocopier and proceeded to make 100 copies. The girls distributed them among the wrestlers backstage, as well as placing it on notice boards and sticking it to walls. They were down to three copies and the original when they heard a loud scream resonate through the halls. The girls smiled evilly and walked back to their locker room. Soon after, Jeff burst into the locker room, laughing hysterically.  
  
J-"You guys have to see this photo of Molly" They smiled.  
  
V-"We've seen it" Jeff continued laughing.  
  
J-"She's mortified. She's running around trying to find out who put it up everywhere"  
  
Of course Molly found out who the culprits were, but she didn't have the guts to do anything about it. Instead she ran around the backstage area ripping up every photo she could find.  
  
Oh and by the way, Elle retained her title. As for Lore and Tye, Ladies and Gentlemen your new Tag Team Champions - Tigra and Lore. They won with a little help from two certain Amazons.  
  
~~ Sunday Night Heat ~~  
  
That night no one in the Hardy/Amazon camp had a match. So they were free to hang out. After realizing that the boys never really hang out, and it had been so long since the girls had got together to do girly stuff. Go to the movies, dinner, whatever. Anyway the girls decided that they were going to go out, a friend of theirs from Australia was in the country, so they were going to go see her. Of course the boys didn't know this yet. Vince had 'requested' that they all be at the beginning of the show, but were free to leave after ½ an hour, so everyone was sitting backstage, just hanging around.  
  
V-"Oh by the way, Tye, Lore, Elle and I are going out tonight"  
  
M-"What? Since when?" Vee looked at him.  
  
V-"Since we decided to"  
  
M-"Ok then, have fun. Guys you wanna hang out tonight?" Matt asked all the boys.  
  
J-"Sounds good" Damien nodded along with Jeff.  
  
RVD-"Cool" RVD gave his normal response.  
  
Edge-"Yeah, sounds like a plan" Elle piped up then.  
  
Elle-"Hang on, Vee are you guys doing girly stuff?"   
  
V-"Depends what you consider girly, we're going to the movies and dinner, probably a club afterwards. Why?"  
  
Elle-"Would you mind if I didn't go?"  
  
V-"No, but what about Nyssa?"  
  
Elle-"It's alright, I'll call her" Vee nodded.  
  
V-"Ok then, fine by me" Matt looked at Vee.  
  
M-"Who's Nyssa?" Vee smiled.  
  
V-"A friend, from Australia. We haven't seen her since we graduated." Matt nodded.  
  
T-"What do you plan to do then boys?"  
  
M-"How's getting obliterated sound?" Everyone nodded.  
  
J-"Like a plan" Elle perked up.  
  
E-"I'm hanging with you guys then" Damien smiled at her, Elle looked away disgusted.  
  
V-"Ok then, see you later, We're off" Tye and Lore stood up along with Vee and left the room.  
  
~~ Later ~~  
  
After their evening out the girls went back to their hotel rooms. When they found them empty they returned to the arena. Sure enough the boys had never left the locker room. When they entered the room they found Elle upside down, wearing a straight jacket asleep. Later on they were informed that she did not go to sleep that way. Jeff was sprawled over the table in the centre of the room, with no pants on, while the others sat around the table playing cards over his motionless body. Jeff awoke to the sound of the door closing behind the Amazons. Jeff rushed to the space between Lore and Tye and attempted to embrace it. His speech was slurred and no one was quite sure as to whom he was speaking, but his head made contact with the doorframe and his ass with the floor. Vee had to stifle a laugh.   
  
After Jeff's amusing little drunken escapade everyone turned their attention on to RVD. Rob was talking to a locker door. Somehow he even managed to get into a fight with it, he hit the door, it swung back and hit him in the face - TWICE. Damien, who was lying on the floor suddenly sat up. He bashed his head on the underside of the table, turned a page in Elle's book and lay back down, unconscious. Everyone just ignored him, as usual. Right then Matt staggered out for the showers, buck-naked.   
  
M-"F**K! The showers are cold!" Tye's jaw hit the floor, as Vee sighed and rubbed her temples.  
  
T-"Vee, 5 minutes, please?!" Tye pleaded with Vee. Vee merely smacked her across the back of the head. She was so not in the mood for this.  
  
V-"Would you like it if I slept with RVD and Edge?"  
  
T-"Fair Trade!" Tye exclaimed excitedly and was met with another smack across the back of the head.   
  
T-"What was that for?" Tye whined.   
  
V-"Back off!" Tye folded her arms and sulked.  
  
T-"It wasn't that big" Vee reverted her attention back to the room. The girls watched as Edge walked straight up to Elle, put his arm around her butt and proceeded to have a conversation with her… hips. The girls watched fascinated.  
  
L-"Dude, you know you're not talking to her face right?" Edge looked closely at Elle's crotch.  
  
V-"Watch out, she bites" Vee teased while making a click of her teeth. Edge removed his hand from her butt, placed it protectively over his own crotch and backed away. Unfortunately in his drunken state he tripped over his feet and went ass over tit.  
  
The girls looked around the room, and couldn't help but laugh slightly as they shook their heads. Suddenly RVD spoke up.  
  
RVD-"Wow, you guys look HOT!!!" He exclaimed while staring at the girls. This got the others attention, well Matt Jeff and Edge, Damien was still passed out. They stared at the girls, looking each one up and down. Liking what they saw. Lore stood in black leather pants, with a blood red wife beater, her red hair up in a French twist. Tye wore a knee length red dress with two slits on each side reaching to her hips, her hair curled. As for Vee, she wore black leather thigh-high boots, a blood red velvet mini skirt, a matching halter and a black floor length trench coat, her hair dead straight. Matt, now with pants, walked up to Vee, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He brushed her hair away from her neck.  
  
M-"God you look gorgeous!" He breathed before kissing her neck. Vee pushed him away gently.  
  
V-"ok, you reek of alcohol, get off" Matt pulled away and pouted. Edge and RVD walked up to Tye at the same time Matt walked away.   
  
E-"Baby, you are looking good enough to eat" Edge smiled evilly.  
  
T-"Umm, I'll remember that later" Tye replied seductively as both men kissed her cheek. Jeff however was having trouble walking.  
  
J-"You look gorgeous too baby" Lore shook her head. He was considerably a lot drunker than the others.  
  
L-"Yeah, nice try, but you're legless. You boys can't hold your liquor." Lore, Tye and Vee looked at each other, something passed between them."  
  
V-"Alright, we challenge you all to a drinking contest" The girls all smiled. The guys agreed.  
  
T-"but first, we have to sober you up"   
  
V-"That's going to take a while. So, contest is tomorrow night." The boys agreed, and the girls went about sobering them up enough to take them home.  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time on An Amazonian Life:  
  
The drinking contest, with a few extra participants. Who will win? What havoc will they wreck while drunk? All this and more when An Amazonian Life Continues, so stay tuned.  
  
PLEASE REVEW!!!!! 


	35. Chapter 40 An Amazonian Musical

An Amazonian Life  
  
Chapter Forty  
  
Well, the girls managed to sober up the boys, eventually. However the boys were stuck with major hangovers and they stupidly expected sympathy from their significant others. Wrong! They weren't getting any sympathy; instead they were laughed at.   
  
At Raw the next night the girls were talking about how they were going to drink the boys under the table when Taker and Kane walked past. They heard their conversation.  
  
T-"You're going to do what?" Taker interrupted. Vixen rolled her eyes and turned to her father.   
  
V-"We're having a drinking contest, and we are going to drink the boys under the table." She repeated annoyed.   
  
K-"I don't like this" Lore looked at her father.   
  
L-"Why not? What's it got to do with you? Both of you" Lore directed at her father and Uncle.   
  
T-"It's got everything to do with us. We are your parents, and we say no"   
  
V-"Oh please" Vix rolled her eyes at her father.   
  
Tye-"You wanna join us?" Tye always seemed to blurt the stupidest things out. Taker looked at Kane. Then the most unbelievable thing happened.   
  
K-"Sure" Kane and Taker decided to join in on the contest.   
  
V-"What?"   
  
T-"He said, we'll join in. It'll be fun" Vee's eyes grew wide.   
  
V-"You are kidding right?" Taker shook his head.   
  
L-"No you have to be" Kane shook his head.   
  
V-"Oh god… Alright but no one gets the crap beaten out of them, except by us, got it?"   
  
T-"Alright, I promise I won't hurt Matt" Vee nodded along with Kane.   
  
K-"When is it?"   
  
E-"Ah, tonight, towards the end of the show" This was very surreal. Taker and Kane nodded.   
  
T-"Where?"   
  
E-"Locker room. We meet in the locker room" Again they nodded.   
  
K-"see you then, we'll go buy some beer, you girls want anything" They all shook their heads in a daze. Was the world coming to an end? This had to be some weird dream.   
  
~~ Later that night ~~   
  
The Amazons and the Hardyz, plus Edge, RVD, Taker and Kane, sat around a table in the Amazon locker room. There were glasses of tequila lined up in front of Vixen and Matt who sat opposite her for game 1. The rules for game 1 were: the drink, tequila, the game, Who could shoot the most. For the first round, it was Vixen vs. Matt. And so it began.   
  
V-"Ready, Matty?..." Vixen smiled innocently.   
  
M-"Bring it on" Vixen smiled evilly and grabbed Matt's hand from across the table. She sprinkled some salt on the inside of his wrist and licked it off while Matt and the others stared on shocked. However Elle, Tye and Lore smiled, she was playing dirty, and it was working. Vee quickly downed the first shot and sucked on a piece of lime. The first round continued for 30 minutes before Matt conceded. Vixen, and the Amazons, led 1-0.   
  
And thus the beginning of round two. This time round, it was Lore vs. Jeff. Same game, same rules as Vixen and Matt.   
  
J-"Don't worry baby, I'll go easy on you" Jeff smiled.   
  
L-"Really? Well please, by all means, don't pull any punches on my account, because I won't. You're going down biatch" Jeff's eyes grew wide.   
  
J-"Alright then, you're on… Please ladies first" Jeff held up a shot glass for Lore. She took it, licked some salt off her hand, downed the shot and sucked on a piece of lime. Everyone looked on, as Jeff too conceded and the Amazons won round 2. Taker was shaking his head in embarrassment. It was the boys against the girls, and the girls were kicking their asses.   
  
U-"I can't believe this, you are all weak."   
  
Round three of Game one saw Elle vs. Damien. Well this one didn't last very long. They got to 5 shots and it was all over. The Amazons won round 3. So the score was 3-0 and the boys were hanging their heads in shame. No one was obliterated yet, but they were on their way to being nicely toasted.   
  
Round 4 was going to be Tye vs. Edge. Edge wasn't very confident that he could out drink Tye. He'd been at parties with her, he saw how well she could hold her alcohol. It was scary how well she could. And he thought Canadians could hold their drink, they had nothing on these Australian girls. Edge and Tye made it to 10 shots before he gave up. It was a gallant effort, and the best so far but not good enough. The Amazons won Game 1, but game two brought new rules, and a whole new drink.   
  
Game two meant new players in for the boys, but not for the girls. Now the drink was Beer and it was an all out brawl. By this time, word had spread of the contest and every wrestler in the backstage area had come to join in. Basically Game two meant, no rules. There was plenty of beer, and plenty of players. The true test would be who was left standing at the end. Who ever remained upright, won for their team. The girls, if worried, never showed it. Instead they smiled as the beer was brought out. They were about to start drinking when Taker spoke up.   
  
U-"Ok everyone. We're going to lay down the rules… It's a given that everyone is going to get totally obliterated soon, but if anyone of you touches my girls, you will die. You hear me?" The entire roster looked terrified, well with the obvious exceptions of the Amazons.   
  
Matt-"Hang on, what if one of the boyfriends touches their respective girlfriends?" Taker thought for a minute. He looked at Vee, who was looking rather stern.   
  
U-"That's allowed. But in private, with doors locked. Got it" He looked at Matt. Matt smiled and nodded. It was settled, and with a yell of "Drink on" the contest continued.   
  
Needless to say everyone got very drunk, but no one saw it coming. It came right out of left field. How could anyone possibly predict that? I bet you're wondering what I'm talking about right? Well, I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey. Well, how do I explain this, I mean, it's just so unbelievable. Like some kind of weird, drug-induced hallucination. But here goes anyway. The radio was on in the background, playing away. No one was really paying attention to it. That is until Elle pulled out a CD. It was the soundtrack to 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'. She pressed play and songs from the movie began to ring out through the backstage area. Everyone listened and one by one started to disappear. Everyone was gone. Nyssa, the Amazon's friend from Australia showed up looking for them and found no one around. She was extremely confused. The place was silent and completely baron. Then all of a sudden this music started up. It was the beginning of the Time Warp. She laughed thinking of how much Elle loved that movie. Then she heard high heels clicking against the floor behind her. She turned around slowly and saw the most horrifying sight. There stood Jeff and Damien. Nyssa had met them previously so she recognised them, just barely. There they stood clad in the costumes of Rif Raf and Magenta of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. That's right, Jeff was in drag and Damien was dressed as some weird, creepy gothic with a hunchback. Come to think of it, Damien wasn't such a stretch. Nyssa jumped at the sight.   
  
N-"What the hell are you two doing?" The two didn't move. Until Damien started to mouth the lyrics of the Time Warp in tune with the music and Jeff flung his leg over a conveniently placed staircase.   
  
Damien - "It's astounding, Time is fleeting, Madness takes its toll, But listen closely"   
  
N-"Alright, I get it, Rocky Horror. You look great, Rif Raf & (chuckle) Magenta. Now where are my friends?"   
  
Jeff - "Not for very much longer" Jeff joined in the song with his role as Magenta.   
  
Damian - "I've got to keep control, I remember doing the Time Warp, Drinking those moments when, The blackness would hit me" Nyssa looked at them like they'd lost their minds.  
  
Riff and Magenta - "And the void would be calling" Right then, the entire WWE Roster appeared. Complete with Tye as Columbia. Taker as Eddie the biker, Matt as Brad. Molly as Janet, Edge as Rocky, the rest of the roster as the Trannies and RVD as Frank 'N' Furter. Nyssa's eyes grew very wide. For one thing, there stood Vee, Elle, Tye and Lore in fishnets, corsets, and French panties. The roster joined in to sing.   
  
Chorus - Let's do the Time Warp again, Let's do the Time Warp again   
  
Nyssa slowly started to back away as the others stepped up to the plate.   
  
Criminologist - It's just a jump to the left." Now it's just strange to see Scott Steiner as the criminologist. Everyone joined in to perform the Time Warp.   
  
Chorus - And then a step to the right   
  
Steiner - With your hands on your hips   
  
Chorus - You bring your knees in tight  
  
But it's the pelvic thrust   
  
That really drives you insane   
  
Let's do the Time Warp again   
  
Let's do the Time Warp again   
  
N-"Oh God… Elle succeeded, she finally drove everyone insane" Nyssa shook her head.   
  
Jeff - It's so dreamy, Oh, fantasy free me, So you can't see me. No, not at all, In another dimension, With voyeuristic intention, Well secluded, I see all   
  
Jeff was so cute in drag   
  
Damian - With a bit of a mind flip   
  
Jeff - You're into the time slip   
  
Damian - And nothing can ever be the same   
  
Jeff - You're spaced out on sensation   
  
The group drifted closer to Nyssa, and she carefully backed further away.   
  
Damian - Like you're under sedation   
  
Everyone seemed to react to that line and they threw their heads back.   
  
Chorus - Let's do the Time Warp again, Let's do the Time Warp again   
  
Nyssa's eyes bugged out of her head as Tye approached her dressed as Columbia. Her breasts were falling out of her top. Anymore flesh and you'd see nipple. That was a scary thought.   
  
Tye - Well I was walking down the street, Just a having a think, When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink, He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise, He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes, He stared at me and I felt a change, Time meant nothing, never would again   
  
Chorus - Let's do the Time Warp again, Let's do the Time Warp again   
  
Steiner - It's just a jump to the left   
  
Chorus - And then a step to the right   
  
Steiner - With your hands on your hips   
  
Chorus - You bring your knees in tight   
  
But it's the pelvic thrust   
  
That really drives you insane   
  
Let's do the Time Warp again   
  
Let's do the Time Warp again   
  
The roster joined in for one last Time Warp before the song ended and everyone seemed to suddenly sober up. Nyssa spotted Vee and looked at her pleadingly.   
  
N-"Vee, please tell me that you have an explanation for this, Like you all hit your heads, took a bad drug, been in to the peace pipes. Anything!" Vee looked a little confused then looked herself up and down. Her eyes grew wide and she ran up to Nyssa.   
  
V-"Please give me your coat" She pleaded.   
  
N-"Sure" Nyssa handed her full-length coat to Vee, who in record time slipped it on and buttoned it up. She looked at everyone. Her eyes fell on Jeff and RVD. The boys were in drag, and she burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her like she'd grown a third eye.   
  
V-"Its official, Elle congratulations, you drove us all mad" Elle smiled triumphantly before realising her state of dress, or more appropriately un-dress and bolted for the locker room. Everyone else seemed to notice the state they were in and bolted to their respective locker rooms. When Vee and Nyssa were the only people left in the corridor, the two began to walk towards the Amazon locker room.   
  
N-"So, where's that explanation?" Vee looked at her and smiled.   
  
V-"A whole lot of Tequila mixed with a whole lot of beer" Nyssa nodded knowingly. For now it was funny, but Vee was all but certain that the next day everyone would be avoiding eye contact.   
  
~~ Smackdown ~~  
  
Well, the weirdness left over from the roster's night on the piss seemed to have gone with the wind. Hehe, sorry. Now everyone mewled about like normal, well as normal as the WWE gets. However Tye was anything but normal. She was worried, freaked would probably be a better word, but hey. Shawn had challenged triple H to a match. Thus the cause of Tye's freaking. Shawn hadn't even been cleared by the doctors to go back to normal activities let alone wrestle. Yet here he was, trying to prove he was still in the game, that he could still beat the game. Tye spent most of the night pacing the locker room as Vee tried to talk some sense into Shawn. Tye had run straight to Vee when she'd heard the challenge; of course Vee had no idea what she was supposed to do about it, but nevertheless promised to talk to Shawn.   
  
Vee walked into Shawn's locker room and found him talking on his cell phone. Vee at least had some time to convince him, the match wasn't until RAW. Upon hearing someone enter the room, Shawn turned towards the door. When he saw Vixen, he told whomever it was on the phone that he'd call them back. Presumably the new wife. Shawn saw the serious look on Vee's face and knew exactly why she was there. This wasn't the first time, Tye always went to Vee when she needed help, and it was nearly always about her father. Vee and Tye were like sisters, Tye the sister Vee never had, and Vee the sister Tye never knew she had. However Shawn and Vee had always been semi-close. They were friends, and he considered her part of the family. But hey, she was. So seeing her was not a bad thing.   
  
S-"Hey darlin', Tye send you?" Vee smiled and approached Shawn.   
  
V-"Of course, how are you feeling?" Vee asked as the two hugged.   
  
S-"I'm fine, really"   
  
V-"So what's with the craziness huh?" Shawn smiled.   
  
S-"Why whatever do you mean?" Shawn joked as the two sat down on the couch.   
  
V-"You can't fight him yet Shawn, you're not completely healed." Shawn frowned.   
  
S-"Vee I love you darlin' you know that, but I'm going to do this. I will get my retribution"   
  
V-"Shawn, let us get it for you, I promise he'll pay. Bitch tits will pay" Shawn laughed.   
  
S-"Bitch tits? I like that, where'd you get that?" Vee smiled.   
  
V-"Tye… Let us do this for you" Shawn smiled.   
  
S-"Is that a request or a command?" Vee smiled back.   
  
V-"A request, but if need be, a command" Shawn looked intently at Vee and saw she was serious.   
  
S-"Vee… please stay out of this" Vee shook her head.   
  
V-"Shawn… I can't, I can't stand by and let you get hurt. I won't"   
  
S-"I have to do this" Shawn stressed.   
  
V-"And I have to protect Tye" Shawn lowered his head.   
  
S-"I know, I don't want to hurt her"   
  
V-"Then don't do this… Anything that's happened between you two in the past, it's forgotten now. She loves you, and she hurts when you do, I'm not going let that happen. You know that"   
  
S-"Alright, how about we compromise?"   
  
V-"What'd you have in mind?"   
  
S-"I postpone the match until Pay-Per-View"   
  
V-"That's a start" Shawn widened his eyes making Vee laugh.   
  
S-"What more could you want?" Vee smiled.   
  
V-"Let us watch your back (Shawn nodded) And If things get dangerous, promise you'll end the match" Vee looked at him seriously, concern etched on her face. Shawn nodded.   
  
S-"ok"   
  
V-"Promise?"   
  
S-"I promise" Vee nodded.   
  
V-"Thank you… Take care of yourself" Vee stood to leave.   
  
S-"Always" Shawn smiled and hugged her before she left. There was only one problem. Why didn't Vee believe him?   
  
TBC...  
  
PLEASE REVEW!!!!!   
  
Copyright Allison Piltz, Sept. 2003 


	36. Chapter 41 PayPerView

An Amazonian Life  
  
Chapter Forty-One  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Weeks passed leading up to Shawn's match vs. Triple H at Pay-Per-View. The Amazons watched as several verbal sparring matches occurred between the two men. The main event on the card, this match was going to be brutal.   
  
Sure, Shawn had promised Vee that he wouldn't let the match get out of hand, but did he mean it? You know as well as I do that Shawn would never allow himself to loose to HHH. So , everyone was on the lookout.   
  
Of course this is the Amazons we're talking about here, so I can guarantee that it wasn't an uneventful lead up. One moment springs to mind. The entire crew had arrived in town the day before the PPV. Travelling all day is very tiring, anyone who's been on those family vacations to towns that are like an 8 hour drive away, know what I mean. The moment your head hit's the pillow that night you're out like a light. So it was no different for these guys.   
  
However a certain Hardy (cough Matt cough) had woken during the night with an… 'itch'. He looked over at the sleeping Vixen and found exactly what he needed. The only problem was waking her up. He leaned over her sleeping form and gently trailed a finger up her arm. He smiled as she stirred slightly. Suddenly that same arm flung up and smacked Matt across the face as Vixen snapped.   
  
V-"Fuck Off" She sounded possessed. Matt was stunned into silence before yelling.  
  
M-"What the HELL was that for?" This woke Vixen.  
  
V-"What? What's going on?" Vixen asked sleepily as she ran her hand over her face.  
  
M-"You hit me!" Matt accused.  
  
V-"What?" Sleep was clouding her mind and she was confused. Matt stared at her in disbelief.  
  
M-"You hit me" he repeated slowly.  
  
V-"No I didn't, go back to sleep you big girl" Vixen thought Matt must have been going insane. There she was sleeping peacefully when he yells at her. Any thoughts on the matter however quickly disappeared as Vixen immediately fell back to sleep.   
  
The next morning the Amazons and the Hardys piled into a mini-van enroute for the arena. Matt and Vixen took the front seats, Matt driving.  
  
M-"I can't believe you don't remember hitting me."  
  
V-"Listen I was asleep. Besides you shouldn't have tried to wake me up for nookie. It's your own fault." Everyone in the van perked up at the mention of nookie.  
  
M-"Still, you hit me!"  
  
V-"Matt, sweetie, people do things in their sleep that they don't remember in the morning. It's not like the movies." Vee stated in a condescending voice.  
  
Elle-"Or TV. TV never portrays sleep correctly either." Everyone nodded.  
  
T-"You drool" Tye joined in.  
  
V-"You toss and turn"  
  
Elle-"The covers end up at the foot of the bed or wrapped around your neck." It became a group discussion.  
  
L-"Your hair ends up looking like Tina Turner in the 80s."  
  
Everyone-"You talk" Everyone smiled.  
  
RVD-"The alarm goes off, you roll over, thump it and tell it to fuck off"  
  
J-"The light hits your eyes and your blinded."  
  
V-"You end up stumbling around the room like you're drunk"  
  
E-"While attempting to exit the room your hand misses the door knob and your body makes contact with the door." Everyone laughed while nodding.  
  
Edge-"Your bare feet touch the cold tiles of the bathroom floor and you let out the loudest profanity the world has ever known." Again everyone laughed.  
  
J-"Not to mention the eye gunk"  
  
M-"You scratch the shit out of your eyes trying to get rid of it."  
  
D-"You get the crap beaten out of you by the person beside you. Then she falls asleep."  
  
V-"Your mouth falls open and you look anything but angelic."  
  
Girls-"Boys snore"  
  
Boys-"Girls steal the covers" The girls merely smiled.  
  
M-"Nightmares"  
  
Edge-"Yeah they never happen like that. You don't thrash your head around the pillow and rarely wake with a scream."  
  
M-"Not it's usually just a start."  
  
Elle-"Like you've been falling and you just hit the bed."  
  
RVD-"You say the stupidest things"  
  
V-"Like asking for a vegemite sandwich" The girls all laughed.  
  
Damien-"What?"  
  
V-"My brother did that once"  
  
J-"You have a brother?" The girls rolled their eyes.  
  
V-"Pay attention boys. A half brother, my mom's son."  
  
T-"You wake up in the weirdest positions. You can turn completely around and have no idea."  
  
L-"You may fall asleep in each other's arms but you don't wake up that way.  
  
T-"They'll never show that stuff though."  
  
E-"No way. It's ugly, sleep is ugly and god forbid TV & movies show people being ugly." They pulled up at the arena.  
  
M-"Alright, everybody out… not you" Matt directed at Vee. He waited until everybody else were entering the building before turning to Vee.  
  
V-"Ok, what?" Vee asked looking at Matt questioningly.  
  
M-"Do you really think I'm a big girl?" Vee smiled.  
  
V-"What?" Humour laced her voice.  
  
M-"Last night you called my a big girl" Vee laughed.  
  
V-"I was teasing you babe." Matt smiled.  
  
M-"I know. I just wanted to get you alone." Matt had an evil little smirk on his face as something flashed in his eyes. Vee knew that look well.  
  
V-"Really? Why?" Vee teased. Matt leaned forward and kissed her neck.  
  
V-"Isn't this why you tried to wake me last night?"  
  
M-"Aha" he muttered while trying to get closer to her.  
  
V-"God, that must have been one hell of a dream that woke you. You're still horny." Vee teased.  
  
M-"Well you can help me with that" He kissed her neck again for the 100th time.  
  
V-"Later" Vee pulled away and got out of the car. Matt sat there 'frustrated' as he watched her walk into the building. Every once in a while Vixen would look back at him and smile to herself .It was so much fun to tease him. Later, however, she might put him out of his misery.   
  
~ Later That Day ~   
  
Trish Stratus was walking down the hall rather pleased with herself. She'd been psyching herself up for her title shot against the women's champ Vixen. She'd convinced herself she was actually going to win. Well, I never said she was very bright. Anyways she turned the corner and collided with a soft wall. Caught off balance, she spilt her coffee on what she had to admit were the most beautiful pair of sued knee-high boots she had ever seen. She trailed her eyes up the legs, meeting a camouflage mini skirt. Followed by a dark khaki, crochet singlet and finally the very pissed off face of one Vixen Calloway.   
  
Jumping back slightly, Trish composed herself and attempted to look Vixen in the eye. Not an easy feat, as Vixen stood very tall at over 6 foot (heels).   
  
V-"You fumbling dumbass."  
  
T-"Sorry" Trish didn't sound very sorry.  
  
V-"Those WERE $750 designer boots from Milan."  
  
T-"Well they were very nice"  
  
V-"Very nice? That's all you can say?"  
  
T-"Look Vixen, I'm really sorry, I'll replace the boots"  
  
V-"Ok" Vixen sounded eerily calm.  
  
T-"Really?" Trish was sceptical. Maybe there was a brain in her head after all.  
  
V-"Sure you'll got to Milan, replace my boots and I'll kick your ass." Trish's eyes grew wide. Sorry, no brain after all. Well we all make mistakes.  
  
T-"What?" Vixen smiled innocently.  
  
V-"Oh don't worry, I'll wait until our match tonight." With that Vixen turned and walked away, the smile long since faded. She was mad!   
  
~~ The Locker Room ~~   
  
Vixen stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her. Everyone certainly knew she was there.   
  
E-"Something wrong?" Elle taunted. Vixen scowled.  
  
V-"Look at my boots!" Vixen yelled.  
  
T-"Yikes! What the hell happened?"  
  
V-"Trash happened"  
  
M-"What?" Matt had just entered the room.  
  
V-"Trash Stratus spilled coffee all over my boots"  
  
M-"Since when do you care so much about your clothes getting ruined?"  
  
V-"Since they cost $750 and can only be found in Milan."  
  
T-"I loved those boots" Tye whined.  
  
V-"I know"   
  
T-"I was going to permanently borrow them." Vixen smiled and shook her head.  
  
T-"Please tell me you're going to kick her ass"  
  
V-"We've got a match tonight, she won't walk away." Tye smiled evilly.  
  
E-"I can't believe you're getting so pissed off over a pair of boots"  
  
V-"Need I remind you that they were $750 designer boots from Milan?"  
  
E-"I caught that" Vixen looked at Elle's old, filthy leather boots.  
  
V-"How about the detail that Trish Stratus ruined them?"  
  
E-"Point made"   
  
~Shawn's Locker room~~   
  
S-"Come in" Shawn called as a knock sounded at the door. The visitor entered the room and stood beside the door. Shawn looked up and saw Tye standing, arms folded, glaring.  
  
S-"Hey honey" He moved to hug his daughter but she stopped him with an outstretched arm.  
  
T-"Don't… I'm not here to wish you luck or have some sweet TV daddy/daughter moment."  
  
S-"ok"  
  
T-"I'm here to tell you that we will be watching. If you won't end the match when and if things get seriously demented then we will."  
  
S-"Ok" He nodded once. Tye turned to leave. She swung the door open rather violently but stopped short.  
  
T-"oh and dad… good luck" She smiled and left the room. Shawn stood smiling as his Tye left the room. She could act all big and tough as much as she liked but when it came down to it she still loved him very much.   
  
~~ Match one ~~   
  
Theodore Long and Rodney Mack made their way to the ring. Once inside Long picked up a mic and began to flap his gums.  
  
T-"Let me Holla at ya player. I'm issuing a challenge, anyone backstage who wants to enter the white boy challenge can bring his white ass out to the ring and Rodney Mack will kick it for him." Suddenly Marilyn Manson's voice ran through the arena singing 'Tainted love' . An all mighty scream and the Amazon's theme followed it (to hear Elle's entrance music click here) and Mongrelle stepped on the stage. The music cut off while the crowd cheered. T-"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
M-"Standing" Ever the smart ass.  
  
T-"You think you're going to wrestle Rodney Mack?"  
  
M-"No… I'm going to kick his ass." The crowd roared.  
  
T-"But… But you're a woman."  
  
M-"Well aren't you special" said Elle while clapping her hands sarcastically.  
  
T-"Well then bring your punk ass down to the ring, woman! And seeing as you are a woman we'll cut this bitch down to 3 minutes."  
  
M-"Excuse me!"  
  
T-"You don't think you actually stand a chance woman?"  
  
M-"Right that's it. Your boy's getting his ass handed to him." Elle decked (punched so hard they hit the deck) Mack and knocked him out cold. She could have pinned him right there. The ref looked at Elle expectantly. She simply decked him too. Not nearly as hard as Mack, he was still conscience. Elle put a foot in the middle of the refs back and pushed him back down to the mat when he attempted to get up. She sat on the ref's back and put her feet up on Mack. Elle stayed like that, just running out the clock. The 3 minutes ran out and Elle let the ref up. She covered Mack's body for the 3 count.   
  
~~ Match two ~~  
  
Vixen vs. Trish Stratus   
  
Vee and Trish's match started out rather slow. I guess all that confidence Trish had earlier had flown out the window. She kept backing away from Vee. Vee was extremely confused. She looked around the arena and shrugged. Vee knew the only way this match was going to get started so she turned her back on Trish. Just as Trish was sure that Vee's attention was elsewhere she crept up behind her, a chair in hand and pushed it down onto her back with as much force as she could muster. Vee who was leaning over the ropes talking to someone at ringside didn't even flinch. Vee turned her head to look at Trish. She called over her shoulder.  
  
V-"Have we learnt nothing? The last time someone tried this it didn't work then either." A very frightened Trish backed away slowly. She should have bolted. Vee caught her before she took her third step and the bell rang signalling the start of the match.   
  
Vee proceeded to beat the living hell out of Trish. She eventually stopped, pinned Trish and retained her title. Like there was any doubt. However a very interested Jazz watched the match from the backstage area. When Vixen got the pin, she walked away, an evil smile playing on her lips.   
  
~~ Match 3 ~~  
  
Edge vs. The Rock - WWE Championship Match.   
  
Edge was up next facing the Rock for the WWE title. Tye accompanied Edge to the ring. The match was long with the upper hand switching between the two at regular intervals. Tye was getting frustrated, the match didn't look to be ending anytime soon and there was nothing she could do. She had promised Edge that she would not interfere. Now as the match drew to an end it looked like the Rock was going to win. The rock bottom followed by the people's elbow decided the match. Rock retained.   
  
~~ Match 4 ~~   
  
15 minutes into the pay-per-view a new match was announced. Two titles would be on the line in one match featuring four WWE superstars. The Intercontinental Champion Matt Hardy and his brother Jeff would face the European Champion the Hurricane and his partner Chris Jericho (don't ask). The rules were simple, if Jericho pinned Matt he would gain the IC title and hurricane would retain. However if Jeff pinned Hurricane he would gain the Euro title and Matt would retain. There was only one catch, if 2 untitled wrestlers pinned each other there would be no title changes, the same applied if two champions pinned each other. The aim was clear, Jeff had to pin Hurricane.   
  
The match went for about 20 minutes before a clear winner was decided. All four superstars put up a tremendous fight but finally a Swanton Bomb ended the match and Jeff Hardy was named the new European Champion.   
  
~ Match 5 ~   
  
That night Damien was trying his luck at the cruiserweight championship in a Triple threat match against Rey Mysterio and the champ Kidman. This pay-per-view was turning out to be one for the record books. The card held so many all-star brilliant matches, this being no exception. Unfortunately for Damien he was double teamed by his opponents and spent the end of the match out cold. Rey Mysterio walked away with the championship, while Damien walked away with a bruised ego, eventually.   
  
~~ Match 6 ~~   
  
The next match saw Tye and Lore defending their titles against… The Dudley Boyz. The sister made their way to the ring to the cheers of the fans as the Amazon/Hardy camp watched from backstage. The two waited anxiously for their opponents. The Dudley's made their way to the ring with mixed reactions.   
  
The match started slow but eventually things started heating up. All for superstars were in the ring exchanging blows. Bubba Ray went to hit Tye. Tye ducked the punch however the ref did not. The ref knocked out, Bischoff took his opportunity to be a dick. While Lore was occupied with the Dudley's, Bischoff cornered Tye. He ran his hand from her shoulder down her arm. Tye shivered and slapped him. Bischoff recover from the brutal force of Tye's right hand and back-handed Tye across the face. Right then Jeff ran down the ramp and took Bischoff out of the equation. However Spike Dudley-crept up on the hardy boy and slammed a chair into his back. Jeff fell forward and knocked Tye into the turnbuckle. Spike quickly fled the ring and watched from the ramp as Lore walked straight into a 3D through a table. 1-2-3. The Dudley's pin Tye and Lore to gain the Tag Team Championship.   
  
~~ Backstage ~~   
  
The Amazon and Hardy camp were gathered in their shared locker room. One half sulking, the other half transfixed to the action on their monitor. As the match they were watching was ending and the main even was about to begin the 4 girls stood. They gathered around the monitor and watched closely as the match began.   
  
~~ Match 6 ~~ Shawn Michael vs. Triple H   
  
Shawn and Triple H locked up with Shawn coming out stronger. The usual exchange followed before the match really got going. Shawn took an early upper hand but lost it with a hellish back breaker. Things got very heated from there and Triple H gave HBK one hell of a beating. Just as Triple H was about to deliver a pedigree all 4 amazons walked out onto the stage. Standing shoulder to shoulder, arms folded, the girls managed to divert Triple H's attention. Triple H laughed coldly and jumped down from the ring. He walked around to the back of the ring and raised the apron. Vix raised a mic to her lips.   
  
V-"Now, now triple H, what do you think you're doing?" Triple H raised a sledgehammer into the air. "I know you don't want to do that Bitch tits" Triple H fumed. "Get back in the ring" Vixen barked. HBK rose to his feet and waited for Triple H.   
  
The action went back and forth until Shawn hit Triple H with Sweet Chin Music. A quick pin and HBK's hand was raised in victory.   
  
Shawn jumped out of the ring and looked up at the stage. The girls and the heart break kid stared at each other for a moment before Tye turned, followed by Vee, Lore and Elle and the girls walked backstage.   
  
TBC…   
  
Next time on An Amazonian Life:  
  
What trouble can the girls stir up as the WWE heads to Europe?   
  
  
  
PLEASE REVEW!!!!!   
  
Copyright Allison Piltz, Sept. 2003 


	37. Chapter 42 A European Adventure Part 1

An Amazonian Life  
  
Chapter Forty-Two  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So the Amazons were off to Europe. You can bet the farm that it was an interesting trip.   
  
They arrived in London 3 days before the event and weren't scheduled to be back in the states for a week after. So with 10 days in Europe what did the gang get up to? A hell of a lot.   
  
The second day in London the crew headed over to the arena. They wanted to check the place out before the event. The guys, while hanging out in the back were having a little man to man chat.   
  
Edge-"So did any of you think you'd be here 10 yrs ago? Hell even 5?"   
  
Jeff-"Hell no"   
  
Matt-"Wanted to be, I don't really know"   
  
RVD-"I never thought I'd be sharing my girlfriend"   
  
Edge-"Me either"   
  
M-"I always pictured myself with the typical blonde knockout." The guys all nodded when they heard a female voice clear her throat. They all turned their heads very slowly to be greeted by Lore.   
  
L-"Oh really Matt? I bet Vee would love to hear that" And with that said Lore turned on her heel and quickly left the room in search of Vixen as Matt sat frozen with fear.   
  
Lore searched the arena and found Vee talking to Taker. She quickly ran up to them.   
  
L-"Vee, hey Uncle Mark, I need to talk to you" She directed at Vee.   
  
V-"What's up?"   
  
L-"You are not going to believe what I over heard." Vee looked very interested.   
  
T-"I'm going to go so you two can gossip." Vee and Lore both gave him a look. They're Amazons, they don't gossip, they chat.   
  
V-"Alright so what did you hear?"   
  
L-"Well, the boys were all sitting around and talking."   
  
V-"Get to the point"   
  
L-"Matt said that he always thought he'd be with a blonde knockout" Vee didn't say a word, she simply walked away.   
  
~~ Elsewhere ~~  
  
The boys all sat anticipating the moment when the shit would hit the fan. They sat in complete silence and all jumped with a start when the door slammed. Matt turned to see a very pissed Vee.   
  
M-"Honey, before you get mad"   
  
V-"Too late. So you prefer blondes huh?"   
  
M-"baby" Vee interrupted him.   
  
V-"Don't baby me, so what now? I have to start worrying about the bleached trash out there?" Vee yelled as she directed to the back stage area. Matt shook his head.   
  
M-"Of course not, I love you"   
  
V-"You just always thought you'd be with a blonde huh?" Matt was silent, so she continued. "Well I always thought I'd end up with someone like Jeff and yet here we are." Matt was not happy with that remark.   
  
M-"What?"   
  
V-"Do I have to worry?" Vee said sternly.   
  
M-"no" He replied softly.   
  
V-"You're damn right. If you do anything, I'll make you a woman. Got it?" Matt gulped and nodded as Vee turned and left the room.   
  
Vee stormed out of the room and straight into Tye and Elle. She told them why she was so mad and the girls came up with a plan for revenge.   
  
Elle walked into the room and sat down. She began to read her bok like usual and waited for the plan to take effect. For it to really work, Matt had to believe that Vee had calmed down and everything was back to normal. And for that they had to wait.   
  
~~ Later ~~   
  
Matt sat on a bench in the locker room they all were occupying. He was worried about Vee. He wanted to give her time to calm down but it had been a couple of hours now. Just as he was about to get up to go look for her, he felt two familiar arms wrap around his neck from behind. Vee started to kiss Matt's neck seductively.  
  
M-"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"   
  
V-"Uh huh" Vee mumbled as she ran her hands down his chest and bit his earlobe gently.   
  
D-"Guys, we're in the room" Damien whined.   
  
Elle-"Shut up!" Elle barked. Matt was well and truly distracted as Vee's hands searched his chest and her lips his neck. So he didn't notice when Tye entered the room. Vee moved her hands from Matt's chest to his hair. She rubbed his neck with one hand and held the other out to Tye. Tye handed Vee a pair of scissors. Quickly Vee grabbed the scissors and Matt's ponytail. In one swift motional of his pony tail had been cut off. Matt felt the tug on his ponytail as the scissors cut through. He stood quickly, his hand reaching for his hair. He turned to face Vee, who was looking rather innocent and angelic, holding scissors in one hand and swinging half of his ponytail in the other. Now don't worry, there was till a decent amount of ponytail left, she didn't cut that much off.   
  
M-"Jesus Vee"   
  
V-"What? You needed a hair cut and I needed to feel better." Vee started stepping towards matt. "Besides, I bet it was the best damn hair cut of your life." Matt had to smile at that.   
  
M-"It was" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his arms.   
  
As soon as he saw part of Matt's ponytail in Vee's hand and realised what had happened Damien started laughing hysterically. Elle was starting to get very, very mad as there appeared to be no end to his laughter. She gestured to Tye, who took the scissors from Vee and headed over to Elle. Elle took the scissors and as Vee had, cut half of Damien's pony tail off. Immediately Damien shut up. He kept looking from Elle's face to her hand and finally realisation dawned.   
  
E-"Next time, it'll be below the waist."   
  
~~ That Night ~~   
  
Tye, Vee and Elle all got together and decided since Matt and Damien got hair cuts, Jeff deserved one too. Only they had something else in mind for this hardy boy. After careful consideration they had their plan devised and were ready to put it into action. The girls waited until they were sure Jeff and Lore were asleep. They crept into the room, armed with a can of hair removal spray. Tye stood guard outside, Vee at the foot of the bed and Elle carefully pulled the blanket up. Jeff was lying on his back with Lore's arm draped across his chest. Elle quickly sprayed a liberal amount all over Jeff's chest and left before they could wake up.   
  
~~ Morning~~   
  
Jeff awoke and stumbled into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let the warm water cascade over his back. The water hit his chest and tingled slightly. Jeff looked down and watched as his chest hair detached from his body and was washed down the drain. His eyes grew very wide and fear flooded his senses. He looked further down his body and noticed the hair from his crotch coming away also and let out an almighty yell. Lore rushed into the room and opened the shower door. She looked over Jeff's body as he whimpered. As her eyes raked over his hairless body she noticed that there was still a single horizontal strip of hair left across his chest.   
  
Lore quickly ran her arm under the spray and it too was soon bald. Lore's eyes grew very wide and she opened her mouth.   
  
L-"Elle!" Rang throughout the hotel.   
  
~~ Elsewhere ~~   
  
Vee and Matt slept peacefully, that is until the Undertaker walked into the room calling her name.   
  
V-"What? What's going on?" Vee asked as her sleep clouded mind fought with the sudden shift from slumber to consciousness.   
  
T-"I need you to… Oh my god, do you two ever take a break?" Vee looked at him, utter confusion etched across her face.   
  
V-"What are you talking about?" Vee asked as she looked over to the still sleeping Matt, facing away from them.   
  
T-"you're naked under there aren't you?" Taker stated. The sheets were draped over Vee's middle, covering all necessary body parts and lay over Matt's lower body. Vee smiled and sat up.   
  
T-"Geez Vee" Taker slowly turned away as soon as he saw her move to sit up.   
  
V-"Dad, I'm clothed." Taker slowly turned around and noticed Vee was wearing a strapless top and very short shorts.   
  
T-"Oh Thank god!… What about him?" Taker gestured to Matt, Vee reached over and pulled the sheet up to reveal black silk boxer shorts. Taker breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
V-"So, was there a purpose to this intrusion?… Wait how did you get in here? I know I locked the door this time." Taker lowered his eyes and muttered. "What?" Vee asked annoyed.   
  
T-"Lore, she showed me how to break in."   
  
V-"Juvenile delinquent. She'll pay"   
  
T-"Anyway. I need you to call Sara. She thinks you're not happy about the baby." Vee smiled.   
  
V-"I'm not!" Taker glared.   
  
T-"I know that, you know that, but Sara is not going to know that" Vee rolled her eyes.   
  
V-"Ok Fine… one phone call."   
  
T-"Thanks baby girl." Matt stirred.   
  
M-"Baby, what's going on?" Matt asked as his eyes focused and he spotted Taker. His eyes grew very wide.   
  
T-"relax boy. I'm not here to kill you," Matt relaxed slightly but was still a little untrusting.   
  
M-"I'm going to shower" he directed at Vee who nodded. Matt backed away and into the bathroom. When the door closed Vee laughed slightly. When she realised Taker was laughing too she turned towards him quickly. The two laughed together before Vee held her hand out to him.   
  
V-"Phone! Let's get this over with." Taker handed Vee his cell. Vee searched his phone book for her number and called.   
  
Taker listened as Vee began her conversation with Sara. Her voice may have been cheerful but her facial expression sure as hell wasn't.   
  
V-"I'm so happy for you" Vee covered the phone before directing at Taker. "You disgust me!"   
  
V-"I want to be the first person to hold the baby." Vee told Sara before again addressing Taker. "You make me sick." Taker stood and simply smiled as his daughter slung insult after insult his way.   
  
V-"She's going to be beautiful." Vee said to Sara before turning to Taker. "Not if she looks anything like you." Ok that one stung a little.   
  
Sara-"Soon I won't be able to see my feet." Vee heard Sara say and couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she replied.   
  
V-"Closing your eyes will fix that right up." Taker heard the sarcasm in her voice and snatched the phone out of Vee's hand. He missed the sigh of relief that left her moments later.   
  
Vee stood and began pushing her father towards the door. She leant against it and locked it and her father out. Quickly remembering that he managed to get in before, she grabbed the chair from the desk and pushed it under the handle. She thought about waiting a few minutes, to be sure Taker had gone to his room, and going in search of the one who enabled her father to break into her room. However the resounding call of Elle's name from a voice that could only be Lore's changed her mind.   
  
V-"Maybe I should wait a couple of hours." Vee said out loud before walking towards her man to join him in the shower.   
  
~~ The Event ~~   
  
Tye and Vee entered the arena, their bags hanging off their shoulders, smiling and laughing as they discussed their recently planned trip to Milan. They were going to take a shopping trip and couldn't wait to leave the next day. They made their way to the locker room and passed a leering Bischoff. As hey attempted to walk past him he stepped in their path.   
  
B-"Hello ladies, how are you today?" He asked as he raked his eyes over their bodies. The girls rolled their eyes in unison, never bothering to answer. "Quiet tonight huh? Well, girls when are we going to see you grace us in a diva shoot?"   
  
V-"How about never?" Vee stated. Bischoff's sleazy smile dropped off his face.   
  
B-"Well, its in all the female's contracts, so you're going to have to aren't you?"   
  
V-"look again, all 4 amazons contracts are free of that clause." Vee smiled evilly.   
  
B-"I'm sure I can find away, in fact considering you are so smart Vixen, you're match tonight will have a special stipulation. If you loose you have to take part in the next Diva's shoot." Vee smiled and nodded before simply walking away with a shocked Tye.   
  
~~ In the Locker Room ~~   
  
Everyone sat around Vee, staring in shock and complete silence as she prepared for her match. Tye had informed everyone of their confrontation and the subsequent stipulation added to Vee's match as soon as they entered the room. After 5 minutes off having 8 pairs of eyes staring at her Vee finally spoke up.   
  
V-"Ok what?" Matt took the que.   
  
M-"Are you ok?" Vee looked confused.   
  
V-"Of course I'm ok, what's wrong with all of you?"   
  
M-"It's just, you accepted the stipulation."   
  
V-"I didn't have much of a choice, besides it's a non-title match and I'm up against Kiebler. I'm not going to loose." Everyone nodded and finally looked away.   
  
~~ The Match ~~   
  
Vee waited while Stacey hesitated entering the ring. Finally the match began. Vee dominated most of the match, until klutz Kiebler knocked the ref out with a failed kick. Vee laughed at her and shook her head. Kiebler jumped out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. She delivered a fairly decent chair shot to Vee's back, twice. Vee went down, her ribs tender from her match with Trish. Stacey quickly covered Vee as she struggled for breath. The ref counted three and Vee lost the match. She would now have to pose for a diva's shoot. Kiebler quickly left the ring and ran up the ramp to the back. Vee sat up very slowly. Matt came out to help her to the back but was pushed away by a very pissed off Vixen.   
  
~~ After the Match ~~   
  
Vee stormed into the locker room and grabbed her bag. She walked straight to the showers without saying a word. Leaving everyone else speechless.   
  
Just as the sound of running water flowed into the main area of the locker room Matt walked in..   
  
M-" Is there anyone else in their?" Matt asked Lore as he pointed toward the shower.   
  
L-"Just Vee." Lore replied softly. Matt nodded and entered the showers. Vee stood under the spray, leaning her head against the tiles. Matt stared shocked as bruises started to form over her ribs.   
  
M-"Are you ok?" Vee nodded without turning towards him. "Want me to leave?" Vee nodded softly.   
  
V-"Please, I'll be out in a minute" She answered in a tone softer than anyone had ever heard from Vee. Matt turned and walked away worried.   
  
When Vee emerged from the showers 10 minutes later, she was dressed in sweats. She surveyed the room, that was empty bar Matt.   
  
V-"Can we go?" Matt nodded, walked towards the door, and held it open for her. Vee walked towards him and took his hand as she walked out.   
  
~~ Later that night ~~   
  
Matt sat on the bed of the hotel room he shared with Vee, flicking through TV channels. He was worried about her, she'd barely said a word since the match and was now on her third shower of the night, A knock on the door brought Matt out of his thoughts. As he pulled the door open he was greeted with a blank looking Taker. He took a moment to realise that Taker had actually knocked this time but quickly let it go.   
  
T-"She here?" Matt nodded and stepped aside. Taker immediately heard the water running.   
  
M-"It's her 3rd one" Matt stated when he saw Taker looking in the direction of the bathroom.,   
  
T-"Her ribs are bruised?" Matt nodded.   
  
M-"I'm going to go get us something to eat" Taker nodded as he watched him leave the room. As soon as the door closed behind him the water from the shower was shut off. Five minutes later Vee emerged, clad in PJ pants and a singlet, holding her ribs. She looked up and saw Taker, a little surprised he was there, he was supposed to be at the arena.   
  
V-"Where's Matt?"   
  
T-"Gone to get you something to eat" Vee nodded. "Come on, sit down, I'll strap your ribs" Vee was about to protest but gave up and sat down beside him. She pulled her shirt up a little and handed Taker a bandage. Taker's eyes grew very wide as the deep and dark bruises covering her skin were revealed. Carefully he began strapping her ribs up.   
  
V-"None of them can win unless they pull out a weapon. Kiebler's not smart enough for that though, Someone had to have put her up to it." Vee voiced her thoughts "Bischoff" Vee stated shaking her head. Taker tried to remain calm as he saw red. He focused all his attention on what he was doing, Matt walked in and saw Taker strapping Vee's ribs.   
  
M-"Are you ok?" Matt asked her as he set a paper bag down on the desk.   
  
V-"I will be. Sorry I pushed you away." Matt shook his head and smiled at her. Taker finished strapping Vee's ribs and ran his hand down her hair.   
  
T-"I'm going to go. Soak in a warm bath later on, you'll feel better." Vee nodded. "Make sure she does it?" Taker directed at Matt who nodded and sat down beside Vee.   
  
T-"Feel better baby girl" Taker called from the door.   
  
TBC…   
  
Next time on An Amazonian Life. What will happen at the event now that Vee's been hurt? What will the girls get up to on their trip to Milan? And more..   
  
PLEASE REVEW!!!!!   
  
Copyright Allison Piltz, Sept. 2003 


	38. Chapter 43 A European Adventure Part 2

An Amazonian Life  
  
Chapter Forty-Three  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Taker stormed down the halls of the arena. He had just left Vixen back at the hotel and needless to say, he wasn't happy. He knocked down the doors of every locker room looking for Bischoff and scaring the shit out of the roster in the process. He knocked down the next door and encountered Kane. Kane's head shot up at the intrusion.   
  
K-"Where's the fire?" Taker was fuming.  
  
T-"You seen Bischoff?" Kane shook his head no.  
  
K-"What's going on?"  
  
T-"He ordered a hit on Vee." Kane stiffened.  
  
K-"Let's go" The two continued the rampage Taker started and finally found Bischoff. The stupid bastard didn't know what hit him. Taker and Kane beat the hell out of him and walked away.   
  
As they walked down the hall back to their locker room they ran into Kiebler. Taker grabbed her and held her against the wall by her throat.   
  
T-"You are extremely stupid, you know that?"  
  
S-"I'm sorry" She pleaded confused.  
  
T-"Don't worry, we're not going to do to you what we did to Bischoff, we'll leave that to Vixen."  
  
S-"Bischoff?"  
  
T-"You thought we'd let him get away with putting you up to it?" Kiebler was confused.  
  
S-"But malice told me to get the chair and aim for her ribs." Taker slowly turned to Kane and let go of his hold on Stacey's throat. Stacey tried to sneak away but Taker grabbed her arm.   
  
T-"Vee will be seeing you later, you can count on it." Stacey's face contorted in fear. Taker let her go and turned back to Kane.  
  
T-"I thought Vee took care of that little Son of a bitch Malice."  
  
K-"So did I" Kane and Taker walked back to their locker room, murderous thoughts plaguing them.   
  
~~ Amazon Locker Room ~~   
  
Tye, Lore and Elle sat talking about Vixen.   
  
T-"Do you think she's ok?"  
  
L-"She's Vee, of course she's ok"  
  
T-"Maybe we should call her?"  
  
L-"Yeah, later, we'll give her a little time to calm down."  
  
E-"Once the pain stops there's going to be no calming her down. Stacey's going to die." Elle said mutely. Tye and Lore looked at each other, nodding their heads in agreement. Taker and Kane walked into the room breaking the girl's conversation.  
  
T-"What happened to Malice?" Taker directed at Lore.  
  
L-"Vee beat the shit out of him, he walked away with his tail between his legs and we haven't seen him since." Lore stated a little confused.  
  
Tye-"Why, what's going on?" Taker looked toward the floor and put his hands on his hips.  
  
K-"He ordered the hit on Vee" Kane exclaimed from behind Taker. Elle ticked.  
  
L-"Son of a bitch"  
  
E-"Does Vee know?" Elle spoke up. Taker shook his head. "Maybe you shouldn't tell her." Lore and Tye looked at Elle shocked.  
  
L-"Why the hell not."  
  
E-"Because she's hurt, and she's going to want to beat the fuck out of him, rightly so, but she's hurt and he'll annihilate her now." They all nodded.  
  
T-"It's worse than you think. Her ribs are just, mush, I don't know how she's still breathing."  
  
Tye-"It's that bad?" Taker merely nodded, his eyes slightly watery.  
  
T-"Listen, Elle's right, don't tell her. Kane and I'll take care of this." The girls all nodded in a daze.   
  
~~ Matt and Vixen's Hotel Room ~~   
  
Vixen lay on the bed watching some old horror movie, that was more of a comedy than a horror, a hot water bottle lying across her ribs. A knock at the door threatened to force her to get up, but thinking quickly she called out.   
  
V-"Who is it?"   
  
T-"It's me gorgeous, is the door unlocked?" Vee smiled.  
  
V-"Yeah, come in" Tye strutted into the room an evil smile playing on her lips. She was trying to cheer Vee up.  
  
T-"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Vee shrugged her shoulders lightly.  
  
V-"Sore, but I'm cool. Got some cool bruises." Tye's face lit up.  
  
T-"Yeah? Let me see!" Vee smiled and carefully lifted the bottom of her shirt up to let it rest just above her ribs. Tye sucked in a breath of surprise. Some cool bruises didn't nearly describe the train wreck that was Vee's skin around her ribs.   
  
T-"Jesus Vee. That must be killing you." Vee just smiled nervously.  
  
V-"Yeah well, you know me. Takes a lot more than a few broken or bruised ribs to take me down." Tye nodded. "We still on for tomorrow?" Tye smiled.  
  
T-"Yeah sure, if you're up to it. We can postpone it for a day or too." Vee smiled.  
  
V-"Thanks… Give me a day?" Tye smiled and nodded.  
  
T-"Absolutely. I wanted to spend some quality time with my boys anyways." Vee shook her head.  
  
V-"When are you not spending 'quality time' with Rob and Edge?" Tye just smiled evilly.  
  
T-"I'm going to let you get some rest. You want anything sweetie?"  
  
V-"Yes, company, a good video and some ice cream" Vee smiled. Tye's face lit up.  
  
T-"You've got a deal. I'll go get a video and some triple choc fudge ice-cream and I'll be back shortly." Vee laughed.   
  
V-" Cool, wait babe. What movie are you going to get?" Tye thought for a moment.  
  
T-"Maybe some eye candy, how about xXx? Some good old fashioned mindless action flick with a seriously hot hero" Vee smiled.  
  
V-"Sounds heavenly. Vin Diesel and triple choc fudge ice-cream, what more could a girl want?" Tye nodded.  
  
T-"Exactly." Tye waved and quickly ran out of the room leaving Vee shaking her head.   
  
~~ 2 Days Later ~~   
  
Vee dressed slowly. Her ribs were still unbelievably sore, but she was determined to go on this trip. Tye, Lore and her were having a long over due bonding trip. It had been so long since they'd had some girlfriend time. That and well, they were going to make Trish replace Vee's ruined boots. Bullying a Diva was always fun. A knock on the door signalled Tye's arrival.   
  
V-"It's open" Vee called and Tye bounced in.  
  
T-"Hey" She said excitedly.  
  
V-"Hey right back at ya" Vee smiled. Matt walked out of the bathroom and looked at Tye.  
  
M-"You got ants in your pants or something?" Matt asked as Tye bounced happily.  
  
T-"Or something. What are you doing this weekend?" She directed at Matt.  
  
M-"Hanging out with the boys while you three go on your shopping trip."   
  
T-"Have fun" Matt looked at her shocked.  
  
M-"What? No witty rebuke? no snide comments? Are you sick?" Tye laughed.  
  
T-"No just amped. My girl and I are going on a trip" Tye smiled widely as she put her arm delicately around Vee, careful not to hurt her. Matt nodded and walked towards Vee as Tye bounced over to the mini bar.  
  
M-"Are you ok babe?" Matt whispered so only Vee could hear.  
  
V-"Yeah. I'll be careful, don't worry. Besides I'm with Tye and Lore, I'll be fine." Tye bounced back over to them as Matt kissed Vee on the cheek.   
  
T-"Don't worry dick face, I'll take good care of her." Tye smiled.  
  
M-"You better… So why isn't Elle going with you?" Tye snorted.  
  
V-"Elle and shopping don't really mix. She's going to, the name escapes me, to some little shop to get a pair of boots she's had her eye on for a while. Is she dragging Damien with her?" Matt nodded his head.  
  
M-"I think so. I swear she should just get him a collar and lead and get it over with"   
  
T-"What makes you think she hasn't?" Tye asked bubbly. Matt's eyes grew wide and he put up his hands in surrender.  
  
M-"Don't tell me, I don't want to know." Tye smiled. Her job was done, that image would haunt him for life.   
  
V-"Alright, lets go." Vee stated as she attempted to lift her bag. She flinched and dropped it. "Damn it" She yelled and ran a frustrated hand through her hair.   
  
T-"I got it honey" Tye smiled dismissing the action as an everyday occurrence. She walked to the door.   
  
M-"Babe are you sure you're up to this?" Vee nodded her head.  
  
V-"Yeah. I'll be fine, just no heavy lifting." Matt rubbed her back gently.  
  
M-"Call me when you get there?" Vee nodded. "Ok, have fun" He leaned in and kissed her gently.  
  
V-"Thanks. Bye babe" Vee hugged Matt gently before walking toward the door to join Tye and Lore on the way to Milan.   
  
~~ Milan ~~  
  
The girls arrived and as promised Vee called Matt quickly. They dumped their bags at their hotel and hit the shops.   
  
T-"Oh man, we are so going in here" Tye called out suddenly as the girls walked along the street checking out the shop front windows.   
  
V-"What?" Vee asked walking to where Tye was standing. She turned and saw what had captured Tye's attention. The two stood staring open-mouthed at the store. Lore looked at them strangely.  
  
L-"What is it?" She finally drudged over to them and looked in the same direction. Her mouth dropped open and she gasped. Leather. Not just any leather, the finest leather in the world. Wall to wall trench coats, boots, pants, skirts, jackets, bags, everything. The girls were in awe.   
  
~~ 2 hours Later ~~   
  
The girls finally emerged from the Leather store and continued down the street with about 5 bags each. They stopped off at 3 more stores and found themselves loaded up. So after a quick pit stop they were free to continue. Vee found the store that carried her boots Trash ruined. She quickly ran in and snapped up the last pair of her favourite boots.   
  
V-"I'm so sending her the bill" Vee exclaimed to Lore. L-"Hell yes, bitch is going to pay."  
  
T-"Literally." Tye smiled as she surveyed the store. She screamed and the girls rushed over to her.  
  
V-"What? What's wrong?" Tye squealed happily.  
  
T-"Check out those boots" Tye stated excitedly. The girls looked in the direction Tye was and spotted them. Black suede thigh high boots with 6-inch stiletto heals. They were magnificent. "I want" Tye said huskily causing Lore and Vee to take a step backwards. The store clerk brought out a pair of the boots and Tye quickly exclaimed.  
  
T-"I'll take them" Scaring the women slightly. They spotted several other pairs of boots that they just had to have and were off. With two pairs of boots each and about 50 more stores to visit the girls were having a ball. They decided to go in intervals. 4 stores at a time (or more if their arms weren't full) and then a pit stop at the hotel.   
  
After the next round the girls headed for a cute little café. They chatted and pretty much acted like girls.   
  
V-"Guys, scary thought. We're practically acting like Kiebler here." The girls got very quiet suddenly.  
  
T-"We make a pact. To never mention the girlieness of this weekend to anyone. This remains our little secret, we spend so much money it should be criminal and we go home and bask in the glory that is our new clothes.  
  
All-"Deal"   
  
The girls visited a total of 60 stores and spent and obscene amount of money. They ended up having to visit a luggage store and spend up big just to take home all the apparel they bought. But hey, when in Milan, girls will be girls.   
  
TBC…   
  
Next time on An Amazonian Life. Back in the US what will come of Malice? Jazz has been watching Vee's matches, what is her agenda? All this and more, when we return.   
  
PLEASE REVEW!!!!!   
  
Copyright Allison Piltz, Oct. 2003 


	39. Chapter 44 A Vixen of An Attack

An Amazonian Life  
  
Chapter Forty-Four  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Amazons and the Hardys returned to the WWE without much of a fuss. Seeing as they stayed on in Europe, they didn't return with the rest of the roster and the flight was pretty uneventful. However the weeks that followed certainly were not. Once they had returned to the States, Vixen had been cleared for work. Her ribs were still a little tender but they weren't bothering her anymore and the bruising had faded away. Everything was going pretty smooth, something that in the Amazon's world never happened so they were enjoying it. That is until things started to heat up. There appeared to be a little tension amongst the ranks. Particularly one Lore Jacobs. She was acting quite hostile to everyone and it was really starting to piss the girls off. However there were more pressing matters at hand. Jazz had returned from injury and was vying for Vixen's title. This did not make a happy Vixen.   
  
~~ On their Return ~~   
  
Vixen walked in to the locker room, looking stunning as per usual, wearing black leather hipsters, a sheer red blouse (with only one button) and a black diamonte bra. Sitting down on the bench, she leaned forward to talk to Tye when Edge walked in. Walking around behind the Amazon beauty something caught Edge's eye.   
  
E-"Hey Vee, when did you get the tattoo?" He inquired as Vee turned and looked up at him.   
  
V-"Which one?" Vee laughed.   
  
E-"The one just above your butt?" Tye's eyes widened.   
  
T-"Why are you looking at her butt?" Edge shrugged.   
  
E-"Habit" Lore, who had just walked in heard his comments and along with Tye smacked him upside the head. "Ow"   
  
M-"What the hell do you think you're doing staring at my girlfriend's ass?" Edge looked away and repeated his question.   
  
E-"So, when did you get it Vee?"   
  
V-"I got when I was 18, a birthday present to myself" She smiled completely over looking the fact that Edge regularly stares at her ass.   
  
E-"Hang on, you said 'which one', there's more?" Vee stood up and turned towards the man. By now Jeff, Damien and RVD had gathered around to hear this. You see none of the boys, with the obvious exception of Matt, knew Vee had tattoos.   
  
V-"Yeah, there's three" Matt's head swung round from glaring at Edge to look at Vee.   
  
M-"Three? Since when?" Vee looked at her watch then at Matt.   
  
V-"Oh since about 6 hours ago." The rest of the amazons, all slightly disinterested at a topic they all knew looked at Vee.   
  
T-"You got a new tattoo. Where? Show us" Tye demanded.   
  
V-"Alright" Vee propped her foot up on the bench and pulled the leg of her pants up. There was a beautiful tattoo of the tribal symbol for soul on the inside of her right ankle.   
  
T-"Cool. But I thought you said you weren't going to get one on your ankle." Vee nodded.   
  
V-"I know, I changed my mind" She smiled. The guy's all held their faces very close to Vee's ankle. All trying to get a good look.   
  
E-"So Vee, how come we've never seen the other one?" Vee smiled wickedly.   
  
V-"Because it's somewhere you can't see when I've got clothes on" The guys all smiled slightly.   
  
All-"Can we see it?" Vee laughed and shrugged.   
  
V-"Eh, sure" Vixen started to untie the laces of the front of her pants. She looked up and saw the boys watching her movements very closely. She decided to have a little fun with it. Very slowly she undid the ties. She began to peel the left side away in a torturously slow pace. She revealed the top of her black lace thong before pushing it down slightly. There on her hip sat a Celtic trinity knot. Vee laughed as the guys stared in awe. There was really nothing to see. No part of her was showing, but for some reason the guys were entranced.   
  
V-"Ok that's enough" Very quickly she pulled her pants back together and tied them up.   
  
J-"So what are they?" Jeff asked when he finally snapped out of his trance. Vee pointed to her hip.   
  
V-"That one's a Celtic trinity knot" She pointed to her ankle "That's a tribal soul symbol" She pivoted slightly and pulled the back of her shirt up a tad revealing the tattoo that garnered her attention in the first place. "And that one's an ankh." She let go of her shirt and turned back towards the boys. "Want to see my piercings?" She taunted. Matt smiled at the look on the guy's faces. He knew about every single one of her piercings and there was no danger of them being exposed, more to the point, of Vee being exposed. They all nodded simultaneously. Vee laughed slightly before saying. "You've all seen them before, I only have the ones in my ears. Two pairs and two cartilage." She shook her head at the look of disappointment that graced the boys faces before turning and sitting back down to resume her conversation with Tye.   
  
~~**~~   
  
V- "Did you hear?" Tye looked confused.   
  
T-"Hear what?"   
  
V-"Jazz is back and she want's something that belongs to me"   
  
T-"What? Matt? Well good luck, you won't even let me borrow him." Vee scowled.   
  
V-"Not Matt idiot, the women's championship."   
  
T-"Ohh, well that's even harder to get from you" Vee smiled. "What's the problem Vee? You can beat her." Vee nodded.   
  
V-"Of course I can. But she's not Stacey Kiebler, she's got a brain and she's a conniving little bitch, I don't know what she's going to do. My ribs are still a little tender." Tye nodded knowing where this was going. At least with Kiebler and Stratus, and the rest of the bimbos backstage you knew what their next move was going to be. But Jazz, you never knew what the hell she was going to pull out of her bag of tricks.   
  
T-"It'll be fine. I've got your back Hun" Vee smiled.   
  
V-"I know, thanks… Hey what's going on with Lore? She's been really bitchy lately."   
  
T-"Don't look at me. She doesn't talk to me… But Jeff does. He said he's been sleeping on the floor. He's absolutely clueless about what's up her ass." Vee shook her head.   
  
V-"I'd talk to her but every time I try she bites my head off. Then we get into a big argument and I have to stop myself from wailing her." Tye smiled evilly.   
  
T-"Maybe that's what she needs. A good wailing." Vee smiled.   
  
V-"Well if she keeps this up, I'll gladly give it to her." Tye smiled.   
  
T-"Can I help?" She asked like a little kid asking to go on a ride. Vee just shook her head smiling.   
  
~~ Later ~~   
  
Vee was walking toward the Undertaker's locker room. She promised she'd check in with him when she got back. Just as she was turning the corner she ran into Jazz. The two stared at each other for a moment before Vixen got bored.   
  
V-"Ok, this has been real fun, but I've got places to be. See ya" She attempted to walk past but Jazz stepped in front of her blocking her path. Vixen was not very pleased.   
  
V-"ok look. I get it, you don't like me, you want my title. Well I don't like you and you can't have my title. But nice little attempt at intimidation you got going on here. I give it two thumbs up." Vee replied sarcastically. Jazz just looked at her. Vee was starting to think that the girl wasn't all there.   
  
V-"You're not the smartest of the primates are you?" Jazz's nostril's flared and her eyes grew wide. Finally a reaction.   
  
J-"What did you call me?" Vee shook her head.   
  
V-"Hard at hearing too? That's a shame" Vee shook her head deceptively pitying.   
  
J-"You're a weird one aren't you?" Vee almost laughed.   
  
V-"I like to think of it as… unique." Vee replied sounding very serious although she was trying amazingly hard not to laugh. "Besides I'm not the one asking a rather large women if said women thinks of herself as weird. Some would say that's not a very bright move."   
  
J-"I'm not afraid of you" Vee leaned in close and whispered.   
  
V-"You should be" She stepped aside and walked straight past a stunned Jazz.   
  
~~ Taker's Locker Room ~~   
  
V-"Knock Knock" Vee called as she walked straight in.   
  
T-"Nice to see you're trying to be polite baby girl." Vee just shrugged.   
  
V-"Well you know, so what's doing?" Taker sat down and motioned for her to sit.   
  
T-"I'm supposed to be asking you that" Vee smiled.   
  
V-"I'm all good. Everything's cool, bruises have gone" Taker looked at her shirt.   
  
T-"I can see that, and I'm going on the record and stating that I don't like that shirt. Far too much of you is showing." Vee nodded her head.   
  
V-"Dually noted." Vee answered.   
  
T-"That's going to become you're favourite shirt now isn't it?" Vee nodded and smiled devilishly. Taker shook his head. "Well you going to ask how Sara is?"   
  
V-"No" Vee said simply. Taker scowled. "Fine, how's Sara?" Vee asked sarcastically.   
  
T-"Fine. Due any day now." Vee got a very sarcastic smile on her face and answered.   
  
V-"Yay" She held two thumbs up along with her dripping with sarcasm comment.   
  
T-"What? You don't want a sister?" Taker answered in a dumb voice, playing her game and pissing her off.   
  
V-"Of course I do daddy, just like I want be impaled on a street lamp" Vee answered in a sweet sarcastic voice.   
  
T-"You're a brat" Vee smiled.   
  
V-"Thank you" She stood and walked towards the door. "See you later old man" She quickly closed the door escaping her impending doom from the cheeky comment.   
  
~~ Back in the Locker Room ~~~   
  
Vixen entered the room and sat down beside Matt. She leaned her head back against the back of the sofa and was just beginning to relax when Bischoff walked into the room.   
  
E-"Don't you know how to knock?" Elle asked without looking up from her latest book. Vixen scowled at the little prick. Tye was looking closely at his head strangely but no one noticed, that is until she spoke up and let everyone know why.   
  
T-"Bischoff, does the thing that lives on your head have a name?" Everyone had to stop themselves from laughing. Well actually only the girls stopped themselves, the boys were howling. Bischoff just smiled that stupid shit eating grin we all know.   
  
B-"Very funny. Hello Vixen." Vee scowled and Matt put his arm around her waist. "How are you this fine evening?" Vee didn't reply just kept her cold stare focused on him. "Well we scheduled your Diva shoot. It's in 3 months in the Caribbean. But we've got more important things to talk about now. You have a match tonight. Actually a title defence. It seems you offended someone backstage tonight, they burst into my office interrupting me. It did not make me happy and when I'm not happy.." Vee interrupted him.   
  
V-"The thing on your head's not happy?" Vee asked sarcastically.   
  
B-"When I'm not happy, then you're not going to be happy." Vee looked at Matt.   
  
V-"And here I was thinking it had something to do with that thing. Hey what does it eat Bischoff?" Vee directed back at Eric.   
  
B-"You're defending your title against Jazz. Have a nice night." Vee smiled annoyingly at him as he turned to leave. As he opened the door Vee called out.   
  
V-"Oh I will Bischoff. I'll enjoy this one. Thanks a bunch"   
  
Unknown Voice: "Did you have to neuter the thing on your head."   
  
Bischoff paused to control his temper before leaving the room slamming the door behind him. "I don't think he's very happy" She whispered to Matt. He couldn't help but laugh. Vee was in such a sarcastic mood tonight. But at least she was enjoying every minute of it.   
  
~~ Outside ~~   
  
Lore was leaning against the wall outside the Amazon/Hardy locker room, sending messages on her cell phone when Jeff walked up.   
  
J-"Hey babe" Lore looked up at him in disgust.   
  
L-"You know I hate it when you call me baby" Jeff looked confused.   
  
J-"I thought you liked it." Lore rolled her eyes and walked into the locker room. Jeff sighed and followed her in. "What's wrong?" He asked garnering the attention of the rest of the locker room. Lore stopped and turned toward him.   
  
L-"You're what's wrong. You won't leave me alone" Jeff looked hurt and confused.   
  
J-"I know it's not me that's bothering you, so just tell me"   
  
L-"That's just it Jeff. It is you. Now leave me alone" Jeff shook his head and walked out of the room. Vee stood up and walked towards Lore. This was getting out of hand. Just as she was about to speak Lore stopped her. "What Vee? What the hell do you want? You going to defend Jeff? Tell me I'm out of line? What? You're always interfering in my business, why should this time be any different?" Vee stood looking at Lore an icy stare on her face. Everyone else was completely shocked. It even got Elle's attention away from her book. No one had ever talked to Vee like that. Vee looked down then back up to Lore. Everyone was on egg shells. They knew that whatever Vee was about to do everything would change. Vee suddenly smiled slightly, an evil annoying grin. The next thing everyone knew Lore was on the ground holding her cheek. Vee had decked her.   
  
V-"Don't ever talk to me like that again. Got it?" Lore nodded and Vee walked out of the room. Tye moved to help Lore up but she slapped her offered hand away.   
  
L-"I don't need your help."   
  
T-"Look I was just trying to be nice. It's your own damn fault. You were the one who mouthed off to Vee. You should f*cking know better." Tye exclaimed coldly before following Vee out of the room. Lore looked around and noticed that Matt, Damien, Elle, Edge and RVD were all looking at her.   
  
L-"What?" She yelled. They all just turned away from her as she stormed off.   
  
~~ Vixen's Match ~~   
  
Vixen walked out to the ring to the roar of the crowd. Vee was clearly the fan favourite as Jazz walked out to a chorus of boos. Vee and Jazz stared each other down. But before the match could begin Rodney Mack and Mark Henry ran from the crowd and attacked Vixen from behind armed with chairs. They beat down on her ribs, her back, her head, everywhere they could reach. Vixen was down and knocked unconscious but the two continued to beat on her. Mack and Henry high-tailed it out of the ring when The Undertaker followed by Kane ran down. Taker went straight to Vixen's side as Kane chased the two men out of ring-side.   
  
U-"Vee? Baby girl?" Taker called to Vee but she was out cold. "Come on baby girl wake up for me." Vee lay motionless. Kane jumped into the ring and joined Taker beside Vixen's still body. Matt Hardy ran down the ramp and jumped straight into the ring.   
  
M-"Vee? Oh god Vee? Please wake up" Taker tapped Vixen's cheek lightly but she wouldn't move. Her eyes didn't even flutter. Kane called out for a medic while Elle, Tye and Lore ran out to the ring.   
  
E-"What's going on?" Elle asked as she pushed Kane and Matt aside to kneel beside Vixen.   
  
U-"I can't get her to wake up" Taker exclaimed the worry thick in his voice. It startled Elle.   
  
T-"Vee, honey you have to wake up" Tye called out as she kneeled beside Elle. Matt stood up and ran his hands through his hair as he paced the ring. Everyone was too afraid to move her and the fear in all of them grew as deep dark bruises started to appear all over Vee's skin. Tye began running her hand down Vee's hair. "Come on Vee. This isn't funny." Vee remained motionless. The medics ran down to the ring carrying a stretcher. They jumped into the ring but couldn't get to Vee.   
  
Medic-"Everyone please move. We can't help her if we can't get to her." Elle and Tye moved when it became clear that Taker wouldn't. The medics lay the stretcher down beside Vee's body and carefully began to place a hard collar around her neck. Matt was quickly at Vee's side as the medics secured her to the stretcher. Tye took his hand and pulled him away so the medics could remove her from the ring. Lore walked over to Kane and placed her hand on his shoulder.   
  
K-"She's going to be alright" Kane told Lore trying to reassure himself as well as her.   
  
T-"Come on Matt. We'll follow the ambulance." Matt nodded mutely. As the group followed the medics and the stretcher into the backstage area they were joined by Jeff, Damien, RVD and Edge. Suddenly a voice rang through the PA system. It was Jazz.   
  
J-"I was scheduled for a Women's Championship match. I want my title shot." Tye stopped dead in her tracks. Fire blazed in her eyes as Jazz continued.   
  
J-"It's not my fault if Vixen isn't up to the challenge. I should still get my match." Tye ran back out onto the stage. Lore followed her. T-"You want a title shot? I'll give you you're title shot. I'll step in for Vixen if you want a match so badly." Jazz smiled in the ring.   
  
L-"What are you doing?" Lore whispered to Tye.   
  
T-"I'm going to beat the shit out of this strategically shaved ape and save Vee's title."   
  
L-"You can't fight her. She's going to kick your ass. You're not as tough and as good as you say you are. There is no chance in hell you can beat her. You're just going to loose Vee's title. " Tye just shook her head and walked towards the ring.   
  
Meanwhile   
  
Backstage the medics loaded the stretcher into the ambulance. Taker climbed on board to travel with Vee to the hospital. Elle walked up to Matt who was still in a daze.   
  
E-"Matt? I'll drive you to the hospital." Matt kept staring after the ambulance.   
  
M-"What?" Matt asked in a haze.   
  
K- "Let her drive you boy. You're in no state to drive." Matt just shook his head. Jeff walked towards his brother.   
  
J-"Come on Matt." Jeff lead Matt to the car and got in the back with him. Elle got into the driver's side as Damien sat up front with her. The car peeled out of the parking lot en-route to the hospital. Only a few minutes later Kane's car followed Elle's. RVD and Edge were left staring at the space the ambulance had been occupying.   
  
R-"Do we follow?" Edge shook his head.   
  
E-"We'll wait for Tye. She's running on emotional auto-pilot she'll need us to drive her." RVD nodded and the two walked inside.   
  
In The Ring   
  
Tye speared Jazz and started to beat on her. She threw punch after punch not stopping. She was in a fit of rage and fear. All she could see was Vee's motionless body lying on that stretcher. She pulled Jazz up by the hair and threw her into the corner. She lay knee's into Jazz's stomach and planted her on the canvas with a power bomb. She climbed the ropes and performed a moonsault covering Jazz for the win retaining Vixen's title for her injured friend.   
  
Tye quickly jumped up and ran straight to the back. As she stepped through the curtain Lore was waiting.   
  
L- "You just had to show off didn't you" Tye hit her and kept walking straight toward the parking lot. Edge and RVD were waiting at the door.   
  
T- "I have to get to the hospital now" Edge opened the door for Tye and the two men followed her out to the car. Edge jumped in the drivers seat as RVD took the back with Tye. Suddenly Tye began to hyperventilate. RVD pushed her head between her legs and rubbed her back.   
  
R-"Breathe babe. Just breathe." Tye's breathing was under control as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. The three jumped out of the car and ran straight into the building. They found the rest of the group in the waiting room. Taker pacing a hole in the floor, Matt sitting with his head against the wall and Kane leaning against the wall on the other side. Jeff sat beside Matt, Damien beside Jeff and Elle sat alone across from them leaning her elbows against her knees. They all looked extremely distressed. Jeff looked towards the door as the other's arrived. However Lore was missing. Tye ran over to Taker.   
  
T-"Did they tell you anything?" Taker shook his head and looked down at Tye.   
  
U-"Not a thing" Tye lowered her head and walked solemnly toward Elle. She sat down beside her and leaned her head against her friend's shoulder. Elle put her arm around Tye and the room stayed in silence waiting.   
  
1 hour later.   
  
A doctor finally emerged from Vixen's room and Taker intercepted him.   
  
U-"What's going on? Is my daughter going to be alright?"   
  
TBC…   
  
PLEASE REVEW!!!!!   
  
Copyright Allison Piltz, Oct. 2003 


	40. Chapter 45 Rest and Recuperation

An Amazonian Life  
  
Chapter Forty-Five  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
U-"What's going on? Is my daughter going to be alright?"   
  
The doctor looked between the concerned faces. He lowered his head as he reluctantly answered.   
  
D-"I'm sorry. You're daughter has been brutally beaten. It's too early to tell." He turned and continued down the hall leaving the room in stunned silence.   
  
~~ 3 Hours later ~~   
  
After hours and hours at the hospital and no word since the news that left the group of people who now considered each other family shocked another doctor finally emerged with news.   
  
D- "Mr. Mark Calloway?" He called out. Taker quickly ran toward the man.   
  
T-"What is it? How's my daughter?" The doctor looked at the tall man as he waited anxiously.   
  
D- "Miss Calloway has sustained great injuries. She has 6 broken ribs, a broken arm, extensive deep tissue damage and many other injuries. She was lucky enough to not sustain any internal bleeding but I'm afraid she is still unconscious. When she eventually wakes she will be in a great deal of pain." Taker looked at Matt who had joined the men as the doctor was talking.   
  
M-"When can we see her?" He asked. The doctor looked at him questioningly.   
  
T-"He's her boyfriend" The doctor nodded.   
  
D-"You can go in one at time as soon as you're ready. I must tell you that she may be unconscious for a number of days. There's no way of telling how long she'll be under, but she will wake. When you go in, she doesn't look like the girl you all knew. She is very battered. But she is going to be ok." The group who had formed around the doctor all nodded. He turned and went back to his duties. Taker turned to Matt.   
  
T-"I'm going in first." He stated. Matt merely nodded as Taker walked towards the room.   
  
~~ Vixen's Hospital Room ~~   
  
Taker opened the door and walked in quietly. He walked into the room and gasped, Vee lay among the white sheets, tubes coming out of her everywhere, her body bruised and battered. She didn't look like the Vee they all knew and loved. He walked toward the bed and sat in the chair beside her. He looked up and noticed the cast on her right arm. He picked up her hand and held it in his. He sat there like that in silence for about 20 minutes, until Matt couldn't stand it anymore and opened the door quietly. His gasp of shock alerted Taker of his presence. Taker looked up slowly, he already knew who it was.   
  
T- "I know. I had the same reaction." Matt looked at Taker. He saw him holding Vee's hand as the machines beeped away.   
  
M-"I hate seeing her like this. In pain." Taker nodded.   
  
T-"I know what you mean." Matt went to the opposite side of Vee's bed. He touched her cheek gently before sitting down and taking her other hand in his. Taker looked at him from across the bed. He was being very gentle with her, loving.   
  
T- "You really love her don't you?" Matt looked up at him.   
  
M-"You're only now just figuring that out?" Taker smirked slightly before silence fell between the two.   
  
~~ 1 week later ~~   
  
Vixen was still in a coma. Everyone was worried sick. Taker and Matt very rarely left her side. Elsewhere everything continued as normal. The WWE didn't stop for one superstar but the people who meant the most did. Kane, the Amazons and the Hardys all continued on the road. They stopped in every chance they got and called every day to see how she was doing. But every time the answer was the same. No change. As the WWE made it's way through the town Vixen was in they all stopped in to visit. She lay in that bed, the same way she had for the past week. Jubes and machines hooked up to her, a cast on her arm, stitches in her head and bruises covering her body. Taker and Matt needed a break. They needed a decent nights sleep and something decent to eat.   
  
K-"You two go get some dinner with the others and some sleep. I'll stay with her tonight." Kane told the two men who kept constant vigil by Vixen's side.   
  
T-"I don't want to leave."   
  
K-"At the very least, go outside and talk to your brother Matt. Get a cup of coffee Mark." The two, too tired to argue stood and walked outside. Kane walked over to the bed. He looked down at Vixen's battered body and still could hardly believe it was her.   
  
K- "Oh little, you have to wake up soon ok?" He picked up her hand gently and looked down.   
  
V-"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Vixen's scratchy voice whispered. Kane screamed and looked up at Vixen.   
  
~~ Outside ~~   
  
Taker walked back to the waiting area outside Vee's room and sat down on the end of the row of chairs. Jeff talked to Matt who was hardly listening until they were all startled by a male's scream coming from inside Vixen's room. They all ran to the door and found Kane sitting beside the bed, Vee rubbing his now bald head.   
  
V-"rub the Buddha make a wish" She said in a funny voice.   
  
K-"Hey, Buddha was fat, I'm not fat" Vee smiled slightly, but her lip had been split so it hurt to do so.   
  
M-"Baby?" Matt whispered as he walked over to her, standing on the other side of the bed. She looked up at him and smiled as much as she could.   
  
V-"Hey" Matt smiled and leaned down to brush an extremely gentle kiss across her cheek. Taker stood at the foot of her bed. He smiled at her.   
  
T-"You had me really scared there baby girl" Vee smiled.   
  
V-"I managed to get the deadman shaking in his boots, well what do you know?" Vee answered sarcastically, her voice was really scratchy and everything came out just above a whisper.   
  
T-"Don't do it again, ok?" Taker said softly. Vee nodded once. The doctor pushed his way into the room and walked over to the bed.   
  
D-"Hello Miss Calloway. It's nice to see you're awake." He said cheerfully, he dropped his voice to a whisper so only she could hear. "You had us worried there" Vee smiled slightly.   
  
V-"Takes more than that to keep me down" She replied with a soft smile. "I have one hell of a headache." The doctor laughed lightly.   
  
D-"I should say so. I'll get you something for the pain"   
  
V-"Thanks" Vee answered before yawning. "How long have I been out of it?"   
  
M-"About a week" Vee's eyes grew wide.   
  
V-"Geez" was all she said causing everyone to smile. She was back.   
  
~~ 1 week later ~~   
  
Vee was creating turmoil among the nurses. She wanted out of that hospital and was making the staff's lives miserable until they let her out. She refused to take medication, fought against shots and was rude. She'd always hated hospitals and was going the right way to ensuring hospitals hated her.   
  
One day she was in a particularly foul mood. The staff wouldn't let her walk, they insisted on her using a wheelchair to get around. Now, to this Vee did not complain. In her weakened state it gave her a faster escape. Anyway she was due for a shot, this did not make a happy Vee. She was avoiding the nurses all day until one caught her. She was sitting in her wheelchair by the window plotting her next tirade when the nurse walked into the room. Vee shot the hell out of there.   
  
Taker and Kane were entering the hospital, they were heading down the hall to Vee's room right when Vee flew past in her wheelchair. The two stopped and leapt out of the way, she was definitely going to take them out if necessary and they knew it. She was soon followed by a flank of nurses chasing after her. Taker and Kane leaned against the walls watching. This was a fight the poor nurses weren't going to win. Suddenly Vee stopped the chair, unfortunately the nurses didn't have such an easy time stopping and crashed into a gurney. Vee laughed as she turned and wheeled away. However she didn't get far, Taker and Kane stepped behind her and grabbed the chair foiling her escape. Vee looked toward them.   
  
V-"Hey, what's the big idea?" Taker and Kane glared.,   
  
T-"Firstly, how are you operating this thing with your broken arm?"   
  
V-"Electric. I'm using the controls." Kane smiled.   
  
T-"Secondly why are you abusing the nurses?"   
  
V-"Because they are trying to do their job" Vee answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. At this Kane laughed.   
  
K-"What about their job are they trying to do exactly?" He asked trying to control his laughter.   
  
V-"Give me a shot the shifty buggers." Kane lost it, he couldn't hold it in anymore and began laughing heartily. Taker and Vee were a little taken aback by the fact he was actually laughing but quickly dismissed it.   
  
T-"Vee you have to take the shot." Vee looked at him strangely.   
  
V-"I have to do no such thing…. I want to go home, take me home." She told taker forcefully. Taker shook his head.   
  
T-"You know I can't. But I can ask the Doc when you can come home." Vee nodded reluctantly, however she was secretly planning a break out. Taker walked away allowing Kane to wheel Vee back to her room.   
  
K-"So little one, what terror have you been inflicting lately?" Vee smiled as they entered the room and began to tell her uncle horror stories that made his eyes grow wide. She was an evil little thing when she wanted to be.   
  
~~ Elsewhere ~~   
  
Taker waited for Vee's doctor to appear. He was slightly startled at the tap on his shoulder.   
  
T- "Doc, tell me, when can I take Vixen home?"   
  
D- "Believe me, the nurses want her out of here too. She seems to be going well. I think mid next week, I want to wait until her stitches can be removed before I release her."   
  
T-"Exactly how many stitches does she have?"   
  
D-"She has two in her eyebrow, 5 on her hairline and 6 in her arm. She had some serious gashes on her body. Do you mind if I ask what happened to her. All I heard was she was beaten up but she looks like she's been in a car wreck." Taker lowered his head.   
  
T-"She was beaten up. By three guys with weapons. I don't like to think what would have happened if her uncle and I hadn't come along."   
  
D-"How did it start? She doesn't seem like the type of person how would give up without a fight yet there were no signs of a struggle when she was brought in. It was as if she just let it happen."   
  
T-"She didn't, she was jumped from behind. She never saw it coming." The doctor nodded.   
  
D- "What happened to the guys who did it?" Taker's eyes went dark.   
  
T -"Oh they got what was coming to them." The doctor nodded knowingly. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Taker, Kane and most likely many others jumped them. In fact it was Taker, Kane, Matt , Jeff, Damien, Edge, RVD, Tye, Lore and Elle. Now you can bet they really did get a good old fashioned ass whooping.   
  
~~ The next week. ~~   
  
Vee packed up all her things. She was finally being released from the hospital. She bent down to pick up a hair tie she'd dropped and winced at the pain in her ribs. Taker ran up and picked it up for her.   
  
T-"Be careful baby girl. You're not healed yet." Vee rolled her eyes.   
  
V-"I know, I know. Where's Matt?"   
  
T-"bringing the car around. I want you to call me as soon as you get home, got it?" Vee nodded and smiled at her father.   
  
V-"Yes daddy" she replied sarcastically. Taker scowled at her briefly before laughing. Jeff walked into the room.   
  
J-"You ready Vee? Matt's outside." Vee nodded and went to pick up her bags but Jeff and Taker beat her to the punch.   
  
T-"What do you think you're doing?" Taker asked as Vee rolled her eyes. "You can't carry anything heavy. Jeff, make sure she doesn't carry anything heavy and tell Matt."   
  
J-"No problemo, Matt's already given me the speech." Taker nodded satisfied.   
  
T-"Call me?" Vee nodded as Jeff walked out of the room with her bags. Vee walked towards the door to follow him out. She was limping slightly and cradling her ribs. She was still in a lot of pain but was trying very hard not to show it. "By the way. You have a sister" Taker called out as she walked out of the room. A giant "DAMN" let him know she heard.   
  
~~ North Carolina ~~   
  
Vee looked out the window as Matt drove them down the road to their house. He, along with the rest of their twisted little family had been given some time off. Vee needed to heal and the others could use a good rest.   
  
M- "You ok?" Matt asked as he briefly glanced at her.   
  
V-"Yep. Happy to be out of that damn hospital is all. Have I ever told you that I hate hospitals." Matt smiled.   
  
M- "Once or twice." Vee nodded once. The car pulled into a long drive way. As they pulled up to the house Vee smiled softly. She was actually going to be able to sleep in the same bed every night for 2 whole months. Matt stopped the car and got out. Vee slid out and walked around to the trunk to meet Matt. She reached into a to grab a bag but Matt grabbed her wrist.   
  
M-"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked annoyed.   
  
V-"Getting a bag." Vee stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Matt was crazy. He shook his head at her.   
  
M-"No you're not. You're going inside, your hands empty and relaxing. Got it?" Vee waved him off as she rolled her eyes and turned to go inside. Matt shook his head and continued to unload the car.   
  
~~ 2 hours later ~~   
  
Vixen lay on her bed, finally at home, flicking through the channels. For the past two hours Matt hadn't stopped fussing over her, he was really starting to piss her off, until her salvation came in the form of Tye.   
  
T-"Hey babe, how's it hanging?" The bubbly brunette asked as she bounced into the room.   
  
V- " I'm so glad you're here, Matt is really starting to piss me off. I swear he's worse than my father, he won't let me do anything." Suddenly Vee broke into an imitation. "Vee, what do you think you're doing? You can't roll over on your own, you're too fragile. Honestly, what were you thinking? You can't pee by yourself, I'll have to do it for you." Tye smiled at her. "What?" Vee asked.   
  
T-"Just, when I got here Matt told me not to tire you out, you need your rest." Vee growled.   
  
V- "I can't take much more of this, I'm going to kill him."   
  
T-"Well if that's on the cards, can I borrow him first? It may be my last chance." Vee smiled at her and started laughing.   
  
V-"Please tell me you're staying, keep me company?" Tye looked at her desperate friend and walked around to the other side of the bed. She jumped on and lay beside her.   
  
T-"Of course, now what shall we do? Plot evil tirades against Matt? Or just watch a movie?" Vee smiled and leaned her head on Tye's shoulder.   
  
V-"Anything you want. Just don't leave me alone with Matt, I need some peace." Tye smiled and grabbed the remote from Vee's hand. She flicked on to a movie.   
  
T-"Hey, you were always good with this stuff, what's this movie called?" Tye asked. She new the movie but couldn't place her finger on it.   
  
V-"Nightmare on Elm Street." Vee stated simply as the movie began. "And it looks like we turned over in time." She smiled. She did always love a good horror movie.   
  
T-"Oh that's right, this is the guy with the knives for fingers… Freddy Kruger." Tye stated suddenly more interested in the movie.   
  
V-"Hey, what's been happening on the Lore front? I've been so out of the loop." Tye stiffened. "What?"   
  
T-"Things are not looking good there Vee. She's gotten even worse, she's so pissy with everyone especially Jeff and me, I don't know what's flown up her ass." Vee thought for a minute before replying.   
  
V-"How long has this been happening? I mean, when exactly did all this start, do you remember?" She asked her face a mirror of contemplation.   
  
T-"I don't know. She just sort of showed up at a show one day and was bitchy to us. Hang on I remember her being all quiet a few weeks ago and Jeff walked into the room and she went stark white. I swear she looked like she saw a ghost or something."   
  
V-"What did he say?"   
  
T-"He walked in, kissed Lore on the cheek; side note yuck; and then said hi to me."   
  
V-"What about that would make Lore react like that?" Tye shook her head, she couldn't think of a reason why. "What exactly did he say to you Tye?"   
  
T-"What he always does. 'Hey sexy.'" Vee thought for a minute. There was nothing unusual there. Jeff had always called Tye that, he hadn't called her that much since he and Lore got together but it was just a pet name.   
  
V-"I don't get it. That was when she started acting weird though huh?" Tye nodded.   
  
T-"Yeah, she walked in that day and was really quiet and distant. I asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me. After Jeff left though she looked at me like I was poison and I just killed her dog." Vee sat up and looked at Tye the movie forgotten.   
  
V-"What? More details."   
  
T-"Well, after Jeff said hello he went to put his arm around Lore but she shrugged him off. I remember he looked hurt. Then he looked down not sure what was going on, he looked to me for answers but I was as clueless as him. So he left. When he walked out she looked up at me and I swear I felt like the bastard who ran over her dog with the way she was looking at me."   
  
V-"That's really strange. There was absolutely nothing strange about the way Jeff said hello to you he's greeted you like that since he met you, why would it suddenly bother her?"   
  
T-"Who says that's what bothered her?"   
  
V-"Well that's when she went pale and started acting strange, right?" Tye nodded. "So that's got to be the moment everything changed. So why?" Tye looked at Vee and shook her head.   
  
T-"I don't know, all I know is Jeff has been taking the brunt of all this and from what I hear the shit's about to hit the fan."   
  
TBC…   
  
Next time on An Amazonian Life:  
  
What will happen next in the Lore fiasco? Will Vee kill Matt? What will this dysfunctional family get up to on their break from the world of wrestling? All this and more when an Amazonian Life continues.   
  
PLEASE REVEW!!!!!   
  
Copyright Allison Piltz, Oct. 2003 


	41. Chapter 46 The Bet

Chapter 46  
  
Jeff walked into the apartment he was sharing with Lore. They were only renting until they found one they wanted to buy. It was the next logical step in their relationship, until all this madness started. Poor Jeff, like everyone else was clueless as to Lore's motives for being so cruel lately. He tipped toed around her afraid of the next time she would blow up, he was even sleeping on the couch. Walking through the apartment, he was on a mission. He was going to end this once and for all, in Tye's words, the shit was going to hit the fan.   
  
J-"Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jeff yelled as he burst into their/her bedroom. Lore's head snapped up and she glared at him as she advanced on him.  
  
L-"What the hell's wrong with me? You Jeff, you're what's wrong with me."  
  
J-"What are you talking about? How am I making you such a bitch?" Oh he really shouldn't have said that.  
  
L- "What did you just call me? Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
J-"I thought I was your boyfriend but apparently I'm not. I'm just the person you push around and treat like shit." Lore took a step away from him and shook her head. "What's going on Lore?"  
  
L-"I can't do it anymore Jeff. How long am I expected to do this?"  
  
J-"Do what?" Jeff asked confused.  
  
L-"How long are we going to look at each other down the barrel of a loaded gun?"  
  
J-"What are you talking about?"  
  
L-"You're still in love with Tye." Lore stated flooring Jeff. He had no idea where that came from. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to be with someone you know wants to be with someone else? Do you? It's hell Jeff and I can't do it anymore."  
  
J-"Where is this coming from?"  
  
L- "Sexy" Jeff looked at her confused. "A few weeks ago you called me sexy. You never call me sexy. When I asked you about it you said and I quote "I call someone that." Then the next day I found out who." Jeff lowered his head as realisation dawned.  
  
J-"Tye" Lore nodded. "That doesn't mean I'm still in love with her."  
  
L-"It wasn't just that Jeff. You said her name." Jeff looked lost.   
  
J-"What?" Lore turned away from him.  
  
L-"When you were asleep, after we… You said her name." Jeff had to admit it didn't look good but was he still in love with Tye? Not even he knew the answer to that one. "I think you should leave." Lore said quietly.  
  
J-"Can I change your mind?" Lore shook her head so Jeff turned and walked out of the room. He grabbed his keys off the hall stand and walked out to his car. Lore watched from the window as he drove away.  
  
~~ Vixen and Matt's House ~~  
  
Jeff pulled up outside of Matt and Vixen's house. He walked to the door and let himself in. He called out and Matt came into view.  
  
M-"Jeff, what's going on?" Jeff looked defeated.  
  
J-"Can I stay with you guys for a while?" Matt nodded.  
  
M-"Problems with Lore?" Jeff nodded.  
  
V-"What happened Jeff?" Vee asked concerned from the top of the stairs. Jeff looked up at her.  
  
J-"She kicked me out. It's over, we're over." Matt put a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder and Vee looked on unsure what to do.   
  
V-"Come on, the guest's room is all yours for as long as you want." Jeff nodded and ascended the stairs.  
  
J-"Thanks… I think I'm going to lie down." Vee nodded as he walked past her down the hall to the spare room. Vee looked at Matt, the two weary of what was happening. What ever it was, it was far from over.  
  
~~ The next day ~~  
  
After yesterday's events Vee decided that it was time to butt in, whether Lore liked it or not. So she called her. Now that was an volatile conversation. Lore answered the phone and Vee got straight to the point.  
  
L-"Yes?" Lore answered softly.  
  
V-"What's got up your ass?" Jeff hadn't spoken since he arrived the day before. He stayed in his room silent.   
  
L-"You've seen Jeff." It was a statement more than a question.  
  
V-"He's staying in one of my guest rooms. What's going on Lore?" She asked softer.  
  
L-"It's over between us. I couldn't be with him anymore."  
  
V-"I know that, but why?"  
  
L-"It's complicated."  
  
V-"Un-complicate it." Lore sighed.  
  
L-"It's not that simple. I can't be with him anymore. He's not the person I thought he was." Lore began to morph into the bitch that had introduced herself to them recently. "He's a jerk, he's everything that's wrong with my life, him and everyone else."  
  
V-"I guess I'm included in that, huh?"  
  
L-"Everybody."  
  
V-"Tye? What's she got to do with all of this."  
  
L-"The little whore should stay out of my way. I'm sick of her bullshit. She's an obnoxious, spoilt, egotistical slut." Vee got mad.  
  
V-"That's enough. Don't talk about Tye like that, no one talks about Tye like that. I'm sick of your bullshit. Everyone welcomed you when you showed up, we supported you through everything and now, for some stupid reason you won't tell any of us, you're turning on your own family. You're the one who isn't the person we all thought you were."  
  
L-"Fine Vee, take her side. You always take her side."  
  
V-"Is that what it's come down to? Who's side I'm on. Well yeah, I am on her side. She's the only one making sense."  
  
L-"Then I want nothing to do with you…" Vee interrupted her.  
  
V-"And I want nothing to do with you. Disappear Lore… and don't come back. Don't come back until you've sorted out whatever childhood trauma is making you a bitch." With that Vee hung up the phone.  
  
~~ 1 week later ~~  
  
Vixen sat in the upstairs living room, they were in the middle of a stifling heatwave, she had two fans focused on her and the air conditioning roaring on high. Finally she'd had enough she peeled herself off the sofa and walked toward the bedroom. 10 minutes later she walked down the stairs in her bikini, a towel in hand. As she approached the doors leading to the pool she was whirled around by a strong hand.   
  
M-"What do you think you're doing?" Vee rolled her eyes at Matt. This over-protectiveness was getting real old, real quick.   
  
V-"let's review. I'm in a bikini, a towel in my hand, it's excruciatingly hot and the pool is outside beckoning to me. I'm gonna guess that I'm going for a swim.   
  
M-"What about your cast smart ass?" Vee let the 'smart ass' remark slide.  
  
V-"Fine, I'll sit on the edge, some water is better than no water." Matt was about to protest when Jeff came past in board shorts also carrying a towel.  
  
J-"Oh loosen up man. It's too friggen hot to stay inside" Vee smiled.  
  
V-"Thank you Jeff, have I mentioned that I love having you here?" Vee smiled at him. As disappointed she was with Lore she was glad Jeff was around to save her from Matt at times. He smiled before looking to Matt.  
  
J-"Besides Matt, you really think you could stop her?" Matt looked at Jeff.  
  
M-"That's not fair. You're my brother you should be on my side." Jeff smirked annoyingly.  
  
J-"Nuh, Vee could kick my ass worse than you, and she's cooler."   
  
M-"Thanks heaps Jeff." Vee smiled triumphantly and took Jeff's arm.  
  
V-"Come on Jeff, the water is calling me… You could join us Matt." She yelled over her shoulder as the two walked outside, leaving Matt contemplating joining them. The decision already made he ran upstairs to get changed.   
  
~~~  
  
Matt walked downstairs on his way to the pool when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and found Taker and Kane standing a little awkwardly. It was the first time they had ever been to the house.  
  
M-"Hey. Come in," Taker and Kane stepped inside un-comfortably.  
  
T-"Where's Vee?"   
  
M-"Out by the pool" Matt smiled. It was kind of funny seeing the deadman and Kane all awkward and uncomfortable. What am I saying, it was hell funny.   
  
K-"Lead the way." Kane responded starting to slowly loosen up. They walked outside and found Jeff and Vee sitting on the edge of the pool laughing hard.  
  
M-"What's so funny?" Vee turned and stopped laughing when she saw Taker and Kane behind Matt. 'Oh know more over-protective monsters' Vee thought.  
  
V-"Dad, Uncle Glen. What are you doing here?"   
  
T-"We're here to see you. Be careful not to get your cast wet." Vee rolled her eyes as Matt moved to sit on the other side of her. Vee looked at Jeff who proceeded to pull a 5 dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to her. Vee stuffed it in her cast and smiled triumphantly before looking back at Taker.   
  
V-"Are you staying?" Taker looked at Kane. Kane looked at Taker.  
  
K-"You want us to?" Vee nodded.  
  
V-"Sure why not. Take a dip, have some lunch." Taker and Kane nodded slowly. Vee could always be off-putting, whether she was being nice or mean as a snake, no one knew if it was going to last so they tip-toed around her until they were sure that was the definite mood she was in.   
  
T-"Ok. Umm, we don't have bathers so we'll be back." Vee nodded.   
  
V-"Ok. Oh hey why don't you swing by a grocer and get some beer or something for yourselves. I don't think we have any." They nodded simultaneously.  
  
T-"Ok. We'll be back in a little while." The two turned and began walking toward the front door.   
  
K-"I like a stress free Vee, she's more carefree.. And I'm aware that rhymed." Kane said to Taker when they were out of ear shot.  
  
T - "I know"  
  
~~~  
  
V-"Hey honey, why don't you call everyone and tell them to come over. We might as well make a day of it." Matt nodded and stood up. As he walked back into the house he heard Vee and Jeff start laughing again. He turned around and went back outside.  
  
M-"Ok now will you tell me why you two are laughing so hard?" Vee and Jeff tried to stop laughing enough to explain.  
  
V-"Well… Jeff and I were talking and…"  
  
J-"You and Taker are so over-protective right now. Vee just said that she bet me that someone would say 'Don't get your cast wet' in the next 5 minutes. So I had to pay up."  
  
M-"That explains the note switching, and the laughing now but why before."  
  
J-"Oh it just sounded funny. Man Vee can do one hell of an impersonation of you." Vee sat giving Jeff the signal for 'cut it' the whole time he was talking. However now that Matt was looking at her strangely she just smiled innocently.  
  
V-"Honey, you know I love you but you're being just a little too cautious with me." Matt simply turned and walked back inside. Vee leaned over to Jeff and whispered. "I'm gonna kop it for that later. Thanks a bunch." Jeff pouted cutely.  
  
J-"Sorry" Vee smiled and shook her head.  
  
V-"So, how's it going Jeffy?" Jeff looked toward the water.  
  
J-"I'm ok. I never told you what happened at the end did I?" Vee shook her head. "She thinks I'm still in love with Tye." Vee looked a little shocked, well as shocked as she can look.  
  
V-"Why would she think that?" Jeff glanced at her before looking back at the water.  
  
J-"I called her sexy one day by mistake. It was just a slip of the tongue. I didn't think she was Tye or anything, or have Tye on the brain."  
  
V-"That can't be it Jeff. What else is there?" Jeff found the water of the pool extremely interesting.  
  
J-"Apparently I said Tye's name in my sleep."  
  
V-"Well that doesn't mean anything. It could be that you were dreaming about beating her up or something. It could be anything."  
  
J-"It was after we'd… sex was on the brain." Vee looked away.  
  
V-"Oh… that doesn't sound too good Jeff. But you're not though right?"  
  
J-"That's the thing, I'm not sure anymore. I thought I was over her but now Lore's made me think that maybe I'm not. I'm just confused now." Vee put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
V-"It'll be alright Jeffy. You just figure out what it is you want and when you do I'll help you get it." Jeff looked up at her and smiled.  
  
J-"I know why you're the mother hen sort of figure now. You can always make people feel better and you're always looking after us." Vee shrugged.  
  
V-"It's what I do." she smiled at him as Matt walked back outside.  
  
M-"Ok Elle, Damien, Tye, Edge, and Rob are on their way…. Everything ok?" Vee rolled her eyes and patted the spot on the other side of her.  
  
V-"Yes. Now sit down and stop fussing." Matt stood and saluted her.  
  
M-"Ma'am Yes Ma'am"  
  
V-"Watch it boy or I'll clock you one with this" Vee threatened as she held up her cast. Matt sat beside and gave a challenging look. Jeff started laughing and Vee turned to him. "You want one too?" Jeff just laughed harder as he held his hands up in defence.  
  
T-"You better watch it boy, she'll do it." Taker laughed as he walked outside. No one even heard him arrive.   
  
J-"I don't doubt that, but she still looks funny threatening to." Taker nodded his head.  
  
T-"it's the look she gets on her face. She's done it since she was a kid."  
  
V-"Hello, I'm here. Can you at least wait til I leave the area to talk about me like I'm not here." Taker, Jeff and Matt all shook their heads simultaneously as Taker set down his towel and beer and moved to sit on the other side of the pool.   
  
K-"I'm in Rio, and I'm walking down the beach, I'm in my Speedos." Kane sung as he danced out toward the pool. Yes danced. Everyone turned afraid of the sight that would greet them. Vee pointed and yelled.   
  
V-"Budgie smugglers." Everyone looked at Vee strangely. "What? He's wearing budgie smugglers." Everyone looked at her confused. "Fine, a budgie is a small parakeet, originally green and yellow in colour but through intensive breeding now available in yellow, white, blue and? Now smugglers implies the removing of this parakeet from its natural environment, now budgie smugglers are called this because its looks like you are attempting to smuggle a budgie in your nether…"  
  
T-"baby, girl don't even go there."   
  
J-"What it does?" Jeff protested before Vee could. Kane looked himself up and down before running inside and returned wearing board shorts, much to the relief of everyone else.   
  
~~ 20 minutes later ~~  
  
The unfortunate budgie smuggler incident forgotten, Tye, Elle, RVD, Edge and Damien had now arrived. The pool was occupied with Matt, Jeff, RVD and Edge playing pool volley ball while Vee, Tye, Elle and Damien - who lacked all co-ordination so was not allowed to play - sat on the edge watching.   
  
E-"Jesus Vee, have you gotten whiter?" Vee glared at Elle as now all eyes were focused on Vee.  
  
V-"No you're just a freak."   
  
E-"Hey, who you calling a freak?"  
  
V-"You"  
  
E- "You're the freakishly white one of us."  
  
V-"Shut up, I am not right Matt?" Matt looked up at Vee. This was one of those 'say what Vee wants to hear or get your ass kicked moments'.   
  
M-"Of course not honey. You have beautiful skin." All the boys made whipping noises at Matt while Vee smiled triumphantly.   
  
V-"See. Besides how the hell did you get so brown, I thought you were vampiric?"  
  
E-"Yeah but I'm not a ghost and I haven't been soaked in a tub of bleach." Vee scrunched up her nose, not pleased with that comment and reached out. Next thing Elle knew, she was in the water. Elle came up out of the water spluttering and yelling. "What the hell did you do that for?" Vee sat on the side looking deceptively angelic as Tye, who lay on her towel laughed hysterically. .   
  
V-"You deserved that." Elle shook her head and pulled herself up out of the water to sit beside Vee again, this time keeping a weary eye on her. Several minutes passed in silence before Vee splashed into the pool, the result of a vengeful Elle. Matt, Taker, Kane and Jeff all dived toward Vee grabbing her arm and holding it above the water before her cast could go under the surface. Vee came spluttering up out of the water. She looked around her at the men still holding her cast.  
  
V-"Nice to see that I'm so important to you. Get off!" She yelled and allowed Taker and Kane to lift her out of the pool. She glared at Elle before turning toward Tye.  
  
~~ Later ~~  
  
Elle, Tye and Vee sat around the pool talking as the boys decided they would do the manly thing and take over the grill. The girls just laughed at them and turned away.   
  
T-"So, I had one hell of a night last night." Tye suddenly exclaimed, utilising her random thought for the day.  
  
V-"Really? Well please, don't tell me about it. I don't want to hear about your dirty sexcapades." Vee laughed as Tye pouted.  
  
T-"Come on, I have to tell you." Vee looked at her and reluctantly nodded.  
  
V-"you get graphic and I can't be held responsible for my actions." Tye nodded and smiled stupidly. She was bouncing on her chair, all excited. Vee and Elle knew it was not going to be fun for either of them.  
  
T-"Well, Rob has this book on Karma Sutra."  
  
V-"Ok, stop right there, that sentence is not going to end the way I want it too. So you can not continue. Right Elle?"  
  
E-"I don't know, I kinda want to hear this." Vee rolled her eyes.  
  
T-"Alright, I'll compromise. We tried out a few pages and oh my, I thought Rob was flexible before. Wow. And Edge, I had no idea he had it in him."  
  
E-"Didn't you have it in you?" Elle replied sarcastically. Tye giggled making Vee roll her eyes, again.  
  
T-"Last night was definitely the best. I mean, the amount of times I ca…" Elle cut her off.  
  
E-"Don't. Ok now I agree with Vee. I don't want to hear anymore."   
  
T-"But…"  
  
E-"No… I swear you guys are hopeless. I bet you couldn't even go without for 1 week."  
  
T-"Could to. But who wants too?" Vee sat watching the exchange between her friends. The idea was actually quite ingenious. A bet, could Tye go without for a whole week? The odds weren't in her favour, but it would be interesting to see.  
  
V- "That's actually a really good bet."  
  
E-"What is?"  
  
V-"If Tye could go a week without sex. You could make it that every time she orgasms she has to pay you 10 bucks."  
  
T-"I don't like the sounds of that. I could be out a lot of money."  
  
V-"Not if you behave."  
  
E-"Tye's right Vee. It's not fair. She couldn't do it."  
  
T-"I could so. I'm not a nympho or anything."   
  
E-"Damn near close." Tye's mouth opened in shocked.  
  
T-"I'm outraged. You're on bitch."  
  
E-"Good, ten bucks every time you orgasm. I'm going to be a very rich woman by the end of the week." Vee was trying very hard not to laugh, she looked over to the boys as the two were setting up the bet and saw the faces of Rob and Edge. They were not happy boys.   
  
Edge-"Tye honey, you can't do that. It's not fair." Tye looked up at RVD and Edge.  
  
T-"I have to do this. She challenged my honour. Sorry babe." Edge and Rob pouted and walked away. "They are so cute when they pout."   
  
V-"Watch it Tye. Your bet has started you know."  
  
T-"Damn!"  
  
~~ 2 days later ~~  
  
Tye ran into Vee's house in a rush. She ran upstairs to the living room and found Matt.  
  
T-"Where's Vee?" She asked urgently.  
  
M-"In the bedroom." Matt answered a little worried. Tye tore out of the room and down the hall. She burst into the room, startling Vee.  
  
V-"What's going on?" She asked worried. Tye grabbed Vee by the shoulders.  
  
T-"Do you think oral sex counts?" She asked scared. Vee couldn't help it she burst out laughing. "Vee. This is important."  
  
V-"Ok I'm sorry. What happened."   
  
T-"Things kinda got a little out of control last night and well…"  
  
V-"Did you experience the big O?" Tye nodded reluctantly.  
  
T-"Yes… three times." Vee shrugged.  
  
V-"Then you owe Elle 30 bucks… and congratulations." Tye smiled for a minute.  
  
T-"Oh fuck it. It was worth it." Vee laughed as Tye turned and walked out of the room with a wave. Matt walked in after her.  
  
M- "What was all that about?" Vee held her hand to her mouth, trying to stop laughing.  
  
V-"Nothing. Just a bet." Matt looked at her confused before walking out of the room deciding it was best to just pretend it didn't happen.   
  
~~ 5 days later ~~  
  
Vee, Matt, Jeff, Damien and Elle were gathered at Vee's house. It had apparently become home base. Simply because everyone was too afraid to go to Elle's, and rightly so, and well, they didn't know what to expect at Tye's. Vee and Matt's house seemed to be the most normal and hence the congregational point. Never mind that Matt had talked to everyone behind Vee's back, he didn't think Vee should be going back and forth to her friend's homes, she wasn't strong enough. Yeah I know, the protective beast was in full form on that one. Anyway they were sitting in the living room watching a movie when Tye burst into the room. She walked up to Elle and pulled out a wad of bills.   
  
E-"Ha Ha, I knew you couldn't make it." Elle laughed as Tye counted out notes and handed a pile over to Elle. Elle looked from the bills to Tye. "Tye, there's got to be over $100 here."   
  
T-"Fine" She sighed and pulled out her stash and counted more bills out before handing them over.   
  
E-"Shit Tye. I didn't think you'd be able to last, but damn!"  
  
T-"Well Vee said that oral counted so I went to hell with it." She announced as Elle counted the amount.  
  
E-"Tye, there's $300 here. It was only for a week and only $10 an orgasm."  
  
T-"I know." Elle was shocked. Vee was laughing. Matt was laughing. Damien was shocked. Jeff was looking like it was a normal occurrence.  
  
J-"And you thought it was a joke when I said all I wanted was a good night's sleep." Jeff told Elle remembering a time when he and Tye were still together.  
  
E-"Are you serious with this?" Tye looked at Elle. She was deadly serious. "Shit" Was all Elle could say and really what else was there to say?  
  
TBC…  
  
Next Time on An Amazonian Life:  
  
What will Vee do about the over-protective monsters in her life? What will happen with Jeff and Lore? Will anyone here from Lore again? Is Jeff in love with Tye? All this and more when An Amazonian Life continues. 


	42. Chapter 47 Gambling

**Chapter 47**  
  
It's been over a month since Vixen's attack and the constant presence of 'over protective Matt' has really gotten old. He watches her constantly, fusses annoyingly and won't let her do anything. Her cast comes off in a week and Vee, well, she simply can't wait that long to get some loving. In a desperate effort she calls Elle.  
  
_**Elle's house**   
_  
Elle stood from her black leather sofa to answer her ringing phone, all the while cursing the caller for interrupting her in the middle of a particularly brutal death scene in her book.   
  
E-"What?" She answered gruffly.  
  
V-"Elle, beat up Matt for me!" Vee answered desperately.  
  
E-"Vee?"   
  
V-"Yes it's me, now will you do it?"  
  
E-"Of course I will, I'd never miss the opportunity to beat the crap out of the annoying shit."   
  
V-"Great, make sure it's just enough for me to over power him. And for god's sake stay away from his crotch." Vee stated urgently.  
  
E-"Ok. What's going on?" Vee sighed on the other end of the phone.  
  
V-"He's really pissing me off. He's so over-protective. I haven't had sex in over a month. He says I'm to fragile he doesn't want to hurt me." Vee stated in a mocking tone.  
  
E-"Well. In that case, I think you're preaching to the wrong choir. Talk to Tye."  
  
V-"Good point."  
  
E-"Still want me to beat him up for you?"  
  
V-"I'll get back to you." Vee stated before Elle heard a click and their conversation had ended.  
  
After talking to Elle, Vee decided to take her advice and call Tye. I mean, who else would be better to talk to regarding matters of the bedroom? Exactly. So Vee hung up her conversation with Elle and dialled Tye's number.  
  
V-"Tye, I need your help."  
  
T-"Ok. If this isn't Vee, then I'm not available." Vee rolled her eyes.  
  
V-"It's me. I swear you guys have known me since we were six years old and still don't know my voice on the phone."  
  
T-"What do you want Vee?"  
  
V-"I need help with Matt." Tye brightened.  
  
T-"Well you came to the right place. I'm always glad to 'help' him with any needs he may be feeling."  
  
V-"Not that Tye. Give it up, it ain't going to happen."  
  
T-"Alright, so what can I do you for?"  
  
V-"Well, I'm… hungry." Tye smiled on her end.  
  
T-"Matt's not giving it up?"  
  
V-"No. It's the over-protective beast back in full swing. He's afraid he's going to hurt me."  
  
T-"Well here's what you do. You walk around the house in tiny, seductive little outfits. What colour does it for him?"  
  
V-"He likes black… and red."  
  
T-"I'll have to remember that. Anyway get heaps of sexy little black outfits and especially lingerie. Flaunt it in front of him. Like accentuate bending over to pick something up. Just do heaps of little things like that. Oh and wear boots and stilettos."  
  
V-"Knee or thigh high boots?"  
  
T-"Both. You know what to do Vee. Be seductive. Then, when he wants it. String him along and then turn him down. That'll get him really hot and bothered."  
  
V-"But that is not getting me laid"  
  
T-"Ah but it is. When he's got a hard on that could cut glass he'll be begging for it. Then you my dear get exactly what you need."  
  
V-"Thank you so much. I don't know how much longer I could wait."  
  
T-"How long has it been?"  
  
V-"About a month." Tye winced at Vee's response, which Vee caught on her end.  
  
T-"Geez Vee, I'm so sorry."  
  
V-"Yeah, I know. Thanks for your help. I'll talk to you later."  
  
T-"Ok, bye babe."  
  
V-"Bye"  
  
Taking Tye's advice Vee put her plan, affectionately titled Plan Get Some, into action. She went straight to her closet and sought out every short skirt, tight top, skimpy outfit and piece of seductive lingerie she owned. It was an intricate plan that had to be played perfectly to succeed. Matt couldn't know he was being seduced. Picking out her first flirtatious act, Vee cursed the damned cast that threw off her entire look. She changed into a pair of black short shorts and a seemingly innocent crimson halter. In its self the outfit was nothing special, but for the little production she was about to put on it was perfect.  
  
Vee walked downstairs to the kitchen. She passed Matt, swaying her hips as she walked towards the fridge. She retrieved a bottle of water, opened it and took a sip like a girl in a tacky 80's soda commercial. The heatwave was still in full force leaving a thin sheen covering her body. Her eyes closed, Vee could still feel Matt's eyes on her every move. It was working. She opened her eyes and turned to walk out of the room, flashing an innocent smile his way on her way out.  
  
Two hours passed before she made another move. As Matt sat reading in the living room Vee walked in.. She shuffled past him, brushing up against him ever so slightly before sitting on the far side of the sofa. Putting her feet up on the coffee table she looked around her for the remote, the remote that just so happened to be on the coffee table. Taking her feet off and standing to lean over for the remote, Vee once again had Matt's full attention. As she sat back down she began flicking through channels, Matt still focused on her. Vee looked over at him and smiled slightly.  
  
V-"What?" Matt looked at her searchingly.  
  
M-"Nothing. You like nice today." Vee smiled.  
  
V-"It's still hot as hell. I can't wait to get this cast off so I can go for a proper swim." Matt smiled.  
  
M-"I know. Well just think, you only have 1 week left." Vee's eyes grew wide.  
  
V-"It's been 5 weeks?" Matt nodded a little confused. Vee smiled nervously. "Wow, that flew" She lied in a very clumsy attempt to cover her slip up.  
  
Over the next couple of days Vee's plan really kicked into action. She wore lacy black shorts and chemises, and seductive slips to bed. She walked around in a denim string bikini with a white sheer sarong all day once and managed to pull off strategically planned and timed actions all designed to 'arouse' Matt's interest. She was actually having a lot of fun. Soon her plan would work and Matt would be putty in her hand.

4 days until the cast came off Vee was sitting around with Tye and Elle, sweltering in the blistering heat. No one was talking, it took too much effort. Well that is until curiosity got the better of Tye.  
  
T-"So Vee, how's the plan going?"  
  
V-"I think it's working. I've had his attention and I've been doing some pretty shameless flaunting. I feel like I've sunk to Kiebler's level with the stuff I'm doing. But hey, a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do." Tye smirked.  
  
T-"That 'a girl. Keep it up, I can sense that he's crumbling."  
  
V-"Oh really, how?" Vee asked annoyingly. Tye smirked.  
  
T-"Because he's looking at you like he hasn't eaten in a month and you're the Sunday buffet special." Vee turned to see Matt looking at her intensely. She couldn't help herself, she had to have some fun with the boy. She started smirking ever so slightly and winked at him. He blushed red before smiling shyly and walking away. Vee turned back to Tye and the two immediately started laughing.  
  
E-"What you're doing is cruel and un-called for."  
  
V-"Hey, I think what he's doing is cruel and un-called for."  
  
T-"Yeah, a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do."  
  
E-"Yeah, but he's a guy. He can't hold out as long as we can."  
  
T-"That sounds like a wager." Tye smiled evilly as she began bouncing in her seat like she had ants in her pants.  
  
V-"What ?"  
  
T-"Alright, let's see how long the guys can last without sex."  
  
E-"I'm intrigued. Continue."  
  
T-"Well we can start a pool. We each guess how long we think they'll last and add $10 a day to the pool. When they finally can't take anymore, whoever's guess was closest gets the pool."  
  
V-"I don't like the sound of this. It could very well mean that I won't get laid for a very long time and I've already been without for over 5 weeks."  
  
T-"Fine, then we'll wait until you've been well and truly taken care of and then we'll start the bet." Tye sighed.  
  
E-"I like it."  
  
V-"What about the guys? And you Tye? You couldn't last a week."  
  
T-"I never said we couldn't get any. Just that the guys couldn't."  
  
E-"Ok now I really like this. We get free range."  
  
T-"Exactly." Tye smiled as images of various prospects flashed through her mind until she settled on a picture of Randy Orton. "So how long do you think Elle?"  
  
E-"I say a week." Tye looked at Vee.  
  
V-"1 month." Vee said reluctantly. She thought the guys could last that long, and it didn't sound like a great thing to her.  
  
T-"And I say 3 ½ weeks." Tye stated simply.  
  
V-"Only you could come up with something like this."  
  
T-"I'm special like that." Tye smiled as she stood and walked into the house.  
  
Else where the boys were watching some sport thing, I don't know, oh lets go with football, when Tye walked into the room. She bounced happily over to block the TV, At which the boys immediately bitched and asked her to move. Tye stood firmly grinning like an idiot.  
  
Edge-"Babe. Please, they're two touch downs off the win."  
  
T-"And that means what to me?" Tye asked still blocking the TV as the boys moaned and bitched. "Listen Matt…." She started as the boys tried to look around her. "Vee's bitching that she's horny." This statement got the boys attention and they all stared in shock. "So Matt give it up already so we can all be happy." Tye stated simply before walking out of the room as the announcer on the screen announced the winning team, that of course, no one heard.  
  
All eyes were on Matt after Tye left the room. Matt looked around at the pairs of eyes staring at him and knew he was in for some ribbing.  
  
Edge-"Ok all I have to say is, you wake up beside Vee every morning and she's the horny one. How the hell do you hold out?" Matt opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.  
  
J-"Why on earth would you hold out on Vee?"  
  
R-"I'm gonna have to agree with Jeff and Edge on this one. And we want answers." Finally they all stopped the blitz of questions and allowed Matt to speak.  
  
M-"She was beaten into a coma. I'm not touching her until I'm sure it's not going to hurt her." All the guys rolled their eyes and looked away from him shaking their heads.  
  
J-"O-P beast." Jeff mumbled.  
  
M-"What was that?"  
  
E-"Vee's nick name for you at the moment. O-P beast, for over protective beast."  
  
J-"Vee has been fine for weeks. Get over it already. You can't be that good." At that comment all the boys laughed. Well everyone but Matt. Matt simply stood and walked out of the room.   
  
Vixen, Mongrelle and Tigra all sat outside. They were laughing over a so called match they'd seen between Trish and Stacey, when Matt walked toward them with a purpose. He strode over and the amazons immediately stopped laughing.  
  
V-"Hey honey. What's up?" Vee asked sugary sweet and obviously mockingly. Matt didn't say a word. He simply took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Matt?" Still he said nothing, only began pulling her inside. Vee looked behind her, Tye was smiling and giving her the thumbs up, while Elle had turned away. Vee however was just confused. When they made it inside Vee pulled her hand out of Matt's.   
  
"Ok, what's going on Matt?" Matt stopped and turned to her.  
  
M-"Tye had some interesting things to say." Vee bit her lip nervously.  
  
V-"Yeah? What'd you hear?"  
  
M-"To quote; the phrase was: 'Vee's bitching that she's horny, so Matt give it up already so we can all be happy'. In front of all the guys." Vee looked down.  
  
V-"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to say anything about that."  
  
M-"Is that what the past couple of days has been about? Trying to seduce me?" Matt asked in a mocking tone. Which was so not a good move. Vee grew mad.  
  
V-"Actually it was. But don't you dare mock me, you should be thankful I didn't go to someone else to give me what you won't." The level of her voice began to rise.   
  
M-"Oh really? So because I don't want to hurt you, because I care about you, I love you. You were going to cheat on me."  
  
V-"No. I didn't say that. But you have been so damn overprotective its suffocating. You won't let me do anything. Guess what Matt? I'm not china, I won't break." Vixen yelled.  
  
M-"But you did break. They beat you, they hurt you, they broke you. You lay in that bed for days unconscious and there was nothing I could do about it. Well I can help this, I make sure you don't get hurt anymore." Matt yelled flooring Vixen. She walked towards him and snaked her arms around his neck.  
  
V-"I'm fine, I'm tough, I'll heal. I have healed." Matt rested his hands on her hips.  
  
M-"I know. I just… I promise to ease up." Vee smiled.  
  
V-"Thank you. Thank you god" She sighed before laughing at Matt. He growled at her and Vee smiled. She knew that growl. That growl meant good things. "Ok, as glad as I am to hear that growl back again, now is not a good time. We have guests." Matt laughed.  
  
M-"Oh come on. That didn't sound convincing." Vee joined in the laughter.  
  
V-"I know. I'm saying it and I don't even believe it. But I did manage to keep a straight face." Matt nodded.  
  
M-"True. I applaud that."  
  
V-"Ok, come on let's kick them out."  
  
T-"Guys, that is seriously rude." Tye exclaimed, staring in shock at the two people who stood, arms crossed, before her and her friends.   
  
V-"Yeah… so why aren't you all getting out?"  
  
E-"Yep, I'm going to have to agree with Tye on this one. Extremely rude."  
  
T-"You guys just come out here and tell us to get out. Well I never."  
  
M-"And yet you are all still sitting there. Get. Out." Tye scowled and stood.   
  
T-"And after all I did for you Vee." Vee laughed lightly.  
  
V-"I'll call you later." Vee stated as Tye walked past her toward the door.  
  
T-"You better. I want details. Well actually, just a summary. I don't want to know every, single de…" Vee cut her off.  
  
V-"Tye, leave." Tye mouthed fine in an extremely annoying, snooty way before walking out the front door followed by Elle, Damien, RVD and Edge. All of whom seemed it inappropriate to comment, either that or just couldn't really be bothered.   
  
**_The Next Day_**   
  
Tye knocked on the front door of Vee and Matt's house. She was just about to knock again when Jeff answered the door.  
  
T-"Hey Jeffro." Tye smiled.   
  
J-"Hey, come in." Tye walked inside and into the downstairs living room.  
  
T-"Where's Vee?" She asked looking around.  
  
J-"As far as I know her and Matt are still upstairs in their room." He answered with a distressed look on his face.  
  
T-"Still? It's 11:30am." Jeff shrugged.  
  
J-"I guess it was a long night." Tye smiled proudly.  
  
T-"Well, she got what she wanted." Tye smiled evilly.  
  
J-"Yeah. I guess so. So what's doing?" Tye sat down and looked at Jeff.  
  
T-"Not much. Although the last couple of weeks have been something for you though huh?"  
  
J-"Yeah. It's been crazy." Jeff sighed as he sat down near her.  
  
T-"What happened Jeffers?"  
  
J-"Well, you want the long version or the short version?" At Tye's look Jeff continued. "Right the short version. Well a while ago I called her sexy, it was just a slip of the tongue, any way I'd never called her that before. I didn't realise the significance of it then but it's what I call you. Then she accused me of still being in love with you." Tye nodded.  
  
T-"That's ridiculous though. You're not still in love with me." At Jeff's silence Tye's eyes grew wide. "Right Jeff?" Jeff looked at her.  
  
J-"I don't know. Honestly I don't know. I didn't think so until she brought it up and now I'm just confused." Tye smiled, she was worried for a minute there.  
  
T-"Well that's natural. If someone puts an idea in your head you get confused. It's like when someone sneezes on you and you then sneeze and think you've caught the flu from them." Jeff smiled and shook his head. Tye always had the most interesting analogies.   
  
J-"Yeah I guess so." Tye looked up and saw Vee walking down the stairs.  
  
T-"Well you must be extremely happy this morning." Vee yawned and nodded.  
  
V-"But very, very tired." Tye laughed and got up to stand beside Vee. Patting her on the back gently she mocked.  
  
T-"There, there Vee." Vee shrugged her hand off her back and scowled at her before walking toward the kitchen.  
  
V-"Coffee, I need coffee."   
  
Tye followed Vee into the kitchen. She sat at the bench and watched as Vee moved around the kitchen at a torturously slow speed.  
  
T-"Go sit down. I'll get the coffee." Tye exclaimed as she stood up and walked towards Vee. Vixen simply moved to sit down without any objections. Tye began to talk as she made the coffee. "So listen. Now that you're all taken care of I thought we could start the bet tomorrow." Vee looked at Tye for a minute before responding.  
  
V-"You're awfully eager to start this bet. Got someone in mind?" Tye turned towards Vee and smiled evilly. "Oh god you do. Alright who is it?" Tye leaned against the counter and bit her lip.  
  
T-"Well I'm awfully partial to Randy Orton at the moment." Vee had to laugh at that.  
  
V-"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Vee smiled.  
  
T-"Duh, you've seen him I'm surprised I don't have to fight you for him." Vee rolled her eyes.  
  
V-"Nuh, He's easy on the eyes but I don't want him. He's all yours."  
  
T-"Soon he will be, yes."   
  
V-"What happens when the bet's over though?"  
  
T-"I go back to rob and edge. Maybe randy can join us every once in a while."  
  
V-"god, another one. How will Rob and Edge feel about this?"  
  
T-"Eh, they know Randy'll be just a play toy." Vee nodded., Tye seemed to have found the perfect boyfriends in Rob and Edge. They didn't care what she did, as long as she came home to them. But that in itself is extremely strange. How about we don't go into that? Agreed.  
  
Matt walked down the stairs with more energy then he should. He walked into the living room and flopped down beside Jeff.  
  
M-"What are we watching?" Jeff looked at him briefly before going straight back to the screen.  
  
J-"Smack down from last night. You seem to be in better condition then Vee." Matt tensed.  
  
M-"What? What's wrong with Vee? What happened?" Jeff held up his hands in defence.  
  
J-"Whoa, calm down. Nothing's happened to Vee, with the obvious exception of what you two did last night. She's exhausted that's all. When did you quit last night?" Matt relaxed and sat back a smile playing on his lips.  
  
M-"Umm, about 4." He stated simply.  
  
J-"Jesus Matt."  
  
M-"What? It's been over 5 weeks. We had time to make up for." He smiled trying not to laugh.  
  
J-"Thank god I'm at the other end of the hall, I really didn't need to hear that." Matt laughed lightly at that.  
  
M-"I'm surprised you didn't hear us." Jeff froze.  
  
J-"I unfortunately did for a little while. Until you two quieted down. Thanks for that by the way."  
  
M-"No problem."  
  
J-"Can you two take it easy tonight, I can't hear any more." Matt smiled slightly.  
  
M-"We can be quiet, sure." Jeff rolled his eyes. They'd be quiet, yeah and monkey's could fly out of his butt.   
  
4 days later the boys were all getting the cold shoulder as the girl's plan swung into action. They were all sitting around quietly. No one speaking. Until Rob finally broke the silence.  
  
R-"So, is anyone else getting the cold shoulder or is it just Edge and I?" Everyone else looked up at Rob, frowning, and looked back at their laps.  
  
M-"No, it's not just you. I'm getting the brush off too."  
  
D-"So I'm not the only one? Woo hoo." Damien cheered but quickly stopped as he noticed the pairs of eyes glaring at him.   
  
E-"What could we have possibly done that would warrant such drastic consequences?" The guys all thought for a moment before they each put their two cents in.  
  
M-"Valentines Day?" The guys all shook their heads.  
  
D-"Bar Mitzvah?" The guys looked at him strangely before shaking their heads at the idiot.  
  
R-"Rosh Hashanah?" The guys looked sideways at each other. Apparently no one else recognised that holiday so they shook their heads no anyway.  
  
E-"Quanza?" Again they shook their heads. But the boys weren't out of ideas yet.  
  
D-"Ramadan?"  
  
M-"Anniversary?"  
  
R-"Christmas?"  
  
E-"Birthday?"  
  
J-"That couldn't be all of you" Jeff finally spoke up.  
  
D-"Easter?"  
  
R-"Bastille day?" The chorus of head shaking continued throughout.  
  
E-"Independence Day?"  
  
M-"They're Australian man. They don't celebrate independence day."  
  
D-"That rules out Thanksgiving then."  
  
R-"What could we possibly have forgotten then?"  
  
J-"Maybe it's not your minds that's the problem." Jeff laughed. The guys head's all shot up as that horrid thought hadn't occurred to any of them.  
  
M-"Vee's never complained before." Jeff was trying extremely hard not to laugh at the looks that graced the boys faces.  
  
J-"That doesn't mean that there's nothing worth complaining about." He was enjoying this way too much. But hey, it's always fun to mess with someone's head. The guys all seemed to be in deep thought until Edge spoke up on behalf of all the fallen..  
  
E-"Maybe it was some weird Australian holiday." That seemed to appeal to his comrades.   
  
The guys all stood before their girlfriends with flower's in hand.  
  
All-"Happy Anzac day." The girls looked at them like they'd lost their minds as Jeff looked on.  
  
V-"Firstly, it's September and Anzac day is in April."  
  
E-"And secondly, you're all idiots." The girls walked past them, leaving the guys confused and bewildered as Jeff laughed hysterically at them.   
  
The days past and the boys got more and more on edge (no pun intended) as their girlfriends kept denying them. Night after night, they tried and they tired and all their efforts were to no avail. Edge and Rob were sure that they'd done something terrible because Tye was disappearing for hours and with Randy Orton. They knew what was going on, just because they weren't getting any sure as hell didn't mean that Tye wasn't. Damien wasn't sure who Elle was spending her time with, all he was sure was it wasn't him. As for Vee, Matt had his suspicions that what Stacey had said months before might actually have become a reality after all. Vee had been seen going into Shannon Moore's locker room on numerous occasions. The guys were freaked. They'd done something wrong and the girls were cheating. Well Rob and Edge were more secure than Damien and Matt. They had no doubts that Tye would come back to them whenever she was ready. Damien and Matt weren't so sure they'd be as lucky, or if they could forgive a cheating girlfriend.  
  
2 weeks had passed and well into the third, the fourth drifted closer and closer. The guys decided it was time for an intervention. They were going to find out once and for all why they were being deprived and it seemed that their girlfriends weren't.   
  
They stormed into the kitchen as the girls sat around the table having lunch.  
  
M-"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Matt demanded.  
  
V-"Excuse me?" Vee had that tone in her voice that said 'choose your next words very carefully if you value your life and manhood'. Matt stopped in his tracks.  
  
M-"I mean…" Edge came to the save.  
  
E-"Why are you all depriving us? What have we done?"  
  
T-"Why what ever do you mean dear?" Tye asked as convincingly as she could. Which, FYI, was not very convincing.   
  
R-"You know exactly what we mean. It's been almost 4 weeks and you keep shutting us down. Why?" The girls all looked at each other.  
  
T-"Well if you don't know, then we're not going to tell you." Tye exclaimed turning away from them. Edge walked toward her and forced her to look back.  
  
E-"oh no you don't. You're not getting out of this that easy."  
  
M-"Vee baby, I can't take much more of this." Matt said softly to his girlfriend.  
  
V-"Then now you know how I felt."  
  
M-"Is that what this is? Payback?" Vee didn't answer, she simply stared him down.   
  
E-"Alright, whatever this is. Cut it out. We can't take much more of this, and if you don't then…" Edge didn't finish his sentence, him simply turned and left the room as Matt and Damien followed.  
  
Elle-"Was that a request or a command?" Elle finally spoke up.  
  
T-"So what's the pool up to?"  
  
V-"$250. Why?"  
  
T-"Looks like you've won."  
  
V-"Let's just see how much longer they can last."  
  
E-"you're really getting in to this aren't you?"  
  
T-"Yes my pretty, come to the dark side."  
  
V-"ok you just mixed two movies there and infringed on a number of copyrights." Tye shrugged and sipped her drink. The bet was coming to a close and Vee was going to come out on top, or at least with the money.  
  
**_2 Days Later   
_**  
Elle walked into Vixen and Matt's house, straight passed Matt and Jeff who were sitting in the downstairs living room and out to the pool where Tye and Vee were talking. She walked straight up to them and put her cut of the money on the table.  
  
E-"I'm out." Vee and Tye tried not to laugh.  
  
T-"How'd he get you?" Elle stood still as a small creature poked it's head out from under her hair. A rat was sitting on her shoulder.  
  
V-"He bought you a rat?" Elle nodded once before turning and leaving. Tye and Vee looked at each other and shrugged. They waited until they heard the front door close and the motor bike tear out of the drive way down the street before bursting out laughing.   
  
T-"Figures it would be something totally whacked out and weird that got her. She is such a freak." Tye laughed.   
  
V-"Tell me about it."  
  
T-"I just did." Tye said snidely. "I'm off. I'll see you later." Tye stated as she stood and waved before disappearing.   
  
**_That same day_**   
  
The guys had decided that they had enough. The torture being forced upon them was cruel and unusual and therefore banned by the constitution. Thus 'Operation Get it on' was devised. Now for Tye, the boys knew it would be easier to seduce her than her fellow amazons. Of course to implement a plan you must actually know how to seduce someone, know exactly what gets them going, so unfortunately the boys were left without a leg to stand on. Dispending their meeting, they went their separate ways. In the car on the way to the house they shared with Tye, Rob pulled out a pair of handcuffs to show Edge.   
  
E-"Where the hell did you get those?"  
  
R-"I found them abandoned in the women's locker room." Edge and RVD slowly turned toward each other, an interesting expression on their faces. They returned home to an empty house.  
  
E-"I'm showering" Edge proclaimed as they entered the bedroom. Rob flopped down onto the bed, handcuffs dangling from his fingers.   
  
R-"Whatever dude." He called, his attention on the silver constraints he possessed. Rob heard the water gush and the door slam. He was intrigued by the cuffs. He placed one around his wrist and secured it. A wicked thought flashed through his mind and he reached up hooking his arms through the bars of the head-board. A loud, 'manly', scream echoed from the bathroom causing Rob to slip and secure his other hand. He was chained to the bed. Edge came running out of the bathroom starkers _(for all none aussies this means completely naked)_ puffing and panting, as he whined that someone turned off the hot water. He stood, water dripping down his body, Rob handcuffed and struggling on the bed as Tye entered the room.   
  
T-"Dude" Was the only husky word that left her before she pounced. The bet was over for these 3.   
  
**_The next day_**   
  
With both Tye and Elle out of the bet, Vee was left and she couldn't really see any point to holding out much longer. She'd won the bet. Feeling very 'frustrated' with no Matt to ease it, she went out to their gym and started working out. About 30 mins into her workout she heard the door open.   
  
Vixen turned towards the door as Matt made his way into their home gym. Vixen watched as the shirtless Matt walked over to the bench press and began his work out. She couldn't keep her eyes off him as she worked out on the pullie downie dealie. He lay back and Vixen walked towards him.  
  
M-"Hey babe, can you spot me?" Vee looked down on him with a sultry stare.  
  
V-"Oh you're in my sights." Vee drawled as she walked around to stand beside him. She took his hands that were reaching for the bar. Throwing one leg over him, she sat against his thighs and held his hands above his head. "I have a better work out."  
  
M-"Drought's over?" Matt asked.  
  
V-"Uh huh" Vee mumbled as she leant in to kiss him.   
  
M-"Halleluiah" Matt exclaimed before Vee kissed him again and soon the bet was over.   
  
TBC…  
  
_Next time on An Amazonian Life:_   
  
Vixen must appear at the next Diva Shoot… So stay tuned. 


	43. Chapter 48 The Diva Shoot

**_Chapter 48_**  
  
"Jeff, put your pants on and get in the damn car, NOW!" Jeff ran out of Matt and Vixen's house, his bag in one hand, the other holding up his pants. Vixen was going back to work. They had a show and then the obligatory Diva photo shoot. She had been in a pissy mood all week due to the upcoming shoot and had everyone on egg shells.   
  
"Alright, I'm here" Jeff stated out of breath, throwing his bag in the back of the car and quickly doing his pants up. Vixen rolled her eyes and climbed into the front seat of the SUV.  
  
"Are we good to go now?" Matt asked as he took his place behind the steering wheel. At the complete silence that fell in the small enclosed space he sighed and started the car. In no time at all they were on the road arguing about music and places to stop for food. Well, this is the Amazon's people, no road trip would ever be dull and boring.   
  
Several hours later they arrived in New York for Raw. Now Vee still wasn't cleared for work so she stayed backstage in the locker room, sulking, while everyone else went amongst their business. The next day they were all off to the Bahamas for 7 days for the inevitable yet still very demeaning diva photo shoot. So there was Vee, sitting in the locker room watching the monitor as Matt fought Christian. He lost the match and slammed the door as he entered the locker room. Vee stood up and walked over to where he was standing in front of his locker. He through his shirt into the locker and slammed the door in frustration. Vee slipped her arms around his waist from behind and smoothed her hands up and down his chest.  
  
V-"Calm down baby." Matt took a deep breath and tried to relaxed.  
  
M-"I can't believe I lost to that little ass wipe." Vee shrugged.  
  
V-"It happens, he had a hold of your pants. Nothing you could do." She said to his back before getting very annoyed and turning him around to face her. Matt looked at her and sighed.  
  
M-"Alright, Alright. I'm over it." Vee smiled.   
  
V-"Good, I hate you mopey." Matt laughed and kissed her lightly.  
  
J-"Geez guys. Do you mind" Jeff whined as he entered the room.  
  
V-"Not at all" Vee answered before kissing Matt again. Jeff made vomiting noises in the background so Vee pulled away and walked over to him. She sat down near him and smacked his shoulder. Jeff feigned pain and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
J-"That was un-called for." Vee stuck her tongue out at him before turning her attention back to the screen.  
  
Matches came and went before they were finally off. They went back to the hotel for the night before hopping a plane to the Bahamas. They arrived and were greeted by a limo to take them to the hotel. They were driving along when Vee put the window down, suddenly she turned to face everyone and smiled.  
  
T-"What?" Tye asked, the look Vee was giving everyone was just strange, especially for Vee.  
  
V-"I like this place" Everyone looked at her confused.  
  
M-"Why?"  
  
V-"I just saw a sign that said 'you must be this tall to drink'" Vee smiled as she held her hand at about 2 feet tall. Everyone laughed as they decided that this island, wasn't so bad.  
  
**_The Hotel_**   
  
The Amazons and their male counter parts walked into the lobby of their hotel. The company had gone all out this time, the place was gorgeous.   
  
M-"I'll get the rooms and then you and I can go on this shoot Vee." Matt moved to walk toward the reception desk but Vixen grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
  
V-"You are not coming with me." Matt looked at her.  
  
M-"You can't go alone."  
  
V-"Oh really." Jeff spoke up.  
  
J-"I'll escort you milady." He said in a stupid accent. Vee turned toward him slowly and upon seeing the look on her face, Jeff shrunk away whispering: "Maybe not."  
  
V-"I don't need anyone to escort me." Matt was about to protest. "However I will take Tye along with me, simply because I want her to come. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads, well everyone except Tye.  
  
T-"Why do I have to come? I don't want to see those hoes half naked. I don't want to see them fully clothed." Tye whined. Vixen let go of Matt's arm and rolled her eyes at Tye.  
  
V-"Think of it this way, you get to spend the whole day on a beautiful beach with catering services." Tye thought for a minute. When you put it that way the offer was mighty tempting.  
  
T-"Nope, I'm gonna need more."  
  
V-"Fine. I'll give you all of the outfits they make me wear." Tye smiled.  
  
T-"Deal." Tye turned on her heel and headed towards the elevator. Vee followed and soon they were all on their way up to their rooms. However as they were walking down the hall to their rooms Elle noticed how Matt's hand casually slid into Vee's back pocket. She looked further along and noticed how both Edge and Rob had their hands on Tye's ass. She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
V-"What?" Vee asked annoyed, she new a smart ass comment was about to follow that sigh.  
  
E-"I better not be in a room any where near your's."  
  
V-"Why?" Elle just gave her a look and Vee turned back around and continued walking.  
  
E-"Insatiable." Elle muttered as everyone chose to ignore it.   
  
Once in her hotel room Vee opened her bag. When they left the states it had been a bit cool in NY, so she dressed in jeans and a sweater. Now in the warm Bahamas she was sweltering. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tiny tank top and headed to the bathroom. Matt looked on with a smile. Hot weather meant a barely dressed Vee, and a barely dressed Vee meant a happy _cough_ horny _cough_ Matt.   
  
However in the room down the hall Miss Tye was doing the very same thing. However when she returned from the bathroom she was dressed in a bikini and a short white, sheer, wrap around skirt. Rob and Edge's eyes popped out of their heads as they watched her step out on to the balcony. Like puppy's following their master, they followed her onto the balcony. The view was great however Tye didn't see much of it. She was apprehended by two large men who picked her off her feet and whisked her into the room. Tye giggled as the two threw her down onto the bed and stripped themselves of their shirts. With a growl they joined her on the bed. Believe me when I say people, you really want me to fade to black there.

Elsewhere, Elle groaned as the banging against the wall started. Her hopes of getting a room far, far away from her horny friends were quashed when she approached her room right in the middle of the couple and trio. It was Tye's side that the noise was coming from. She'd heard Vee yell at Matt to get off earlier so there was no way it was them. Walking towards the wall, Elle began banging her fists against it screaming for them to shut up. Finally the banging stopped and just as she was breathing a sigh of relief a knock resounded at her door. Elle pulled herself from her leaning position against said wall and reluctantly opened the door. She was not expecting Edge in nothing but a very small towel, that left nothing to the imagination. Elle's mouth dropped open as her eyes raked up and down his body.   
  
Edge-"Why were you banging against the wall?" He asked gently, completely unaware of Elle staring at his almost naked body.  
  
Elle-"The head board was banging against my wall. You were giving me a headache." She managed to get out while wiping the drool off the side of her mouth.  
  
Edge-"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll do it on the floor in future." He smiled "Sorry again, Bye" He waved and turned to walk back down the hall to his room. Elle poked her head out the door to watch him walk away and was greeted with the sight of one very bare ass. A very toned, bare ass. As Edge entered his room and was finally out of sight Elle dropped her head and started laughing.  
  
E-"Damn you Tye…. Shit" She laughed as she closed her door. Inside she leant against the door and exhaled. She could feel her skin burning. Damien entered the room from the bathroom and looked at his girlfriend.  
  
D-"What?" He asked as she stared at him with pure animal lust in her eyes. She dove towards him and threw him on the bed.Elsewhere, Vixen was pacing a groove in the floor. Matt sat on the bed and watched her walk back and forth, it was starting to make him dizzy. Vee finally stopped and picked up the phone. She dialled Tye's room.  
  
T-" 'lo" Tye answered huskily. Vee rolled her eyes.  
  
V-"Did I interrupt something?" Vee asked annoyed.   
  
T-"You know you did" Tye managed to moan out. Vee heard Rob in the back ground.  
  
R-"Tye get off the phone and get your ass over here, we're not finished yet." Vee tried not to laugh.  
  
V-"Listen, you're busy but be downstairs in 15 minutes or I'll come back up here and drag your ass down no matter what state you're in. Understand?"  
  
T-"Uh huh" Tye groaned. Vee pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it, a look of shock on her face.  
  
V-"I'm hanging up now. Bye" Vee slammed the phone down and shuddered. She shook off the disturbing visual that conversation had implanted in her mind and walked out on the balcony. Matt watched her every move and followed her out. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her neck softly.  
  
V-"If you're trying to get some. It's not gonna happen." Vee stated. Matt lifted his head from her neck to her ear and whispered.  
  
M-"I'm not. Just wanted to hold you." Vee sighed and placed her hands over his that rested on her abdomen.  
  
V-"Sorry, I'm a little on edge." Matt smiled, he decided to let that one slide.  
  
M-"There's nothing to be worried about." He spoke between soft kisses to her neck. _Yeah right he wasn't trying to get some_. "It's only for 2 days then we have 5 more in paradise. Besides they couldn't get you to do something you didn't want to." Vee smiled and turned in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him chastely.   
  
V-"That's true, I'd definitely like to see them try though." Matt laughed.  
  
M-"That would be interesting." Vee rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
V-"Yeah, then we have 5 days of lying on the beach, partying or just staying in our room." Matt smiled brightly causing Vee to laugh. "See I knew you were trying to get some."  
  
M-"Hoping, not trying." Vee just laughed and pulled away from him and walked inside.  
  
V-"I have to go. Hang out with Jeff today. I think he may feel a little left out."  
  
M-"I got it covered." Vee nodded and grabbed her bag.  
  
V-"Bye" She leaned in for a quick kiss and headed out the door.Vee again found herself pacing. She was in the lobby waiting for Tye. She was giving her 2 minutes before she carried out her threat. Just as she was walking towards the Elevator the doors opened and revealed Tye buttoning up her shorts. She ran towards Vee gasping for air.  
  
V-"You're late."  
  
T-"Sorry." Vee smiled as Tye struggled to get her breathing under control.  
  
V-"Are you right?" At Tye's nod and smile Vee continued. "Ok let's go."  
  
The two walked towards the beach, when they arrived they found the beach crowded with camera crew. Vee scanned her eyes over the scene. She spotted a few cubicles made of white curtains set up along one side and pointed towards them.  
  
V-"Least they have somewhere for us to change" She stated to Tye who was too busy looking at the food services table.   
  
T-"Vee, they have cocktails. That'll make the day easier." Vee shook her head and laughed.  
  
V-"That's just what I need, liquid inhibition neutraliser." Tye laughed and nudged Vee. There was a man walked towards them waving.  
  
Guy-"Hi, I'm Brian, the photographer. You must be Vixen and Tiger." Tye scowled.  
  
T-"It's Tygra" She pronounced. The photographer blushed.  
  
B-"I'm sorry. Well would you like to head over to a cubicle Vixen while Tye comes with me to get your suits?" Vee shrugged and walked towards the little white linen boxes.   
  
Vee surveyed her surroundings once inside. She slowly shed her denim shorts and blood red halter and waited for Tye.  
  
T-"Take your pants off and pass them through here." Tye yelled as she approached.  
  
V-"TYE!"  
  
T-"I've got your swimsuit." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
V-"Oh. Throw it over." Tye bunched the bikini up in her hand.  
  
T-"Ok. Head's up." She threw the item over the curtain and it fell to the sand at Vee's feet. Vixen picked up the cloth and inspected it.  
  
V-"Ah, Tye. What's this?"  
  
T-"I told you. It's your swim suit." Vee's eyes grew wide.  
  
V-"I'm not wearing this. I've worn more than this when I've been naked. Take it back." Vee threw the offending item back over to Tye.  
  
T-"Ok. I told them you wouldn't like it, but would they listen to me? Noo." She whined as she walked towards the clothing department.   
  
Five minutes later she was back at Vee's cubicle.  
  
T-"Got another one for you." Tye yelled. Vee took a deep breath and answered.  
  
V-"Alright. Throw it over." The next bikini came flying over the curtain and Vee let out the breath she'd been holding. She picked up the suit. She smiled as she inspected the camouflage suit. It consisted of boy leg shorts and a halter top. It was still a little skimpy but she could work with it. Vee reluctantly put the bikini on and looked down at herself.  
  
T-"Have you got it on?"  
  
V-"Yes" She yelled out nervously.  
  
T-"Well then come out." Vee shook her head completely aware that Tye couldn't see her but hey.   
  
V-"I can't…" Tye was confused.  
  
T-"Why are you stuck." Vee rolled her eyes.  
  
V-"No… I'm not decent."  
  
T-"OH MY GOD!" Tye yelled. Vixen's back tensed.  
  
V-"What? What's wrong."  
  
T-"Brownies. They have brownies."  
  
V-"TYE! You're supposed to be helping me here."  
  
T-"Alright fine. Get your ass out here. There's nothing to worry about, all the other girls are wearing a lot less and they're not half as pretty as you. So don't make me come in there." Vee smiled.  
  
V-"Fine." Vee slowly opened the curtain and slowly stepped out of the cubicle. Tye just stared at her. "It's bad isn't it?" Vee turned to walk back into the cubicle and hide when Tye grabbed her arm and stopped her.   
  
T-"You look great. Now come on, they want to do your hair and make up." Tye pulled Vee along to the make-up chick and hair dude.   
  
V-"What's wrong with my hair and make-up?" Vee whined. Tye pushed her into the chair and motioned for the make-up chick to start. Vee looked around and noticed a nice big beach towel hanging off a nearby chair. She leant over and grabbed it. She draped over herself and smiled triumphantly.   
  
The make up artist began by adding a more vibrant lip colour and a dark eye shadow with heavy eye liner. She even put a little drown eye shadow on her cheeks to 'give the appearance of being dirty' as she put it. Vee squirmed the whole time, but when she felt someone pull at her pony tail she got physical. She tried to swat their hands away, unsuccessfully and finally gave in. The hair stylist pulled her pony tail out and curled her hair slightly to make it wild and wavy. The make up artist made one crucial mistake. She tried to take the towel away from Vee and almost got knocked on her ass. Tye however stepped in and pulled it away. The make-up chick took some gold/bronze body butter and started applying it all over Vee's body. Vee growled down at her.  
  
V-"If you don't get your hands off of me, I'll take them off." The make up artist backed away and decided that she'd finished. Vixen stood up and walked towards the photographer. He turned towards her and smiled, however Vee just walk straight passed him stating. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
She walked towards the water. Brian, the photographer, told her to go in up to her thighs and splash some water over her body. Vee scowled but eventually bent down and complied, slashing water over her arms and body. The water and the body butter made her skin glisten. 15 minutes later the pictures were taken and Vee was walking towards a cubicle, towel firmly around her boy.   
  
V-"We're done for the day." She stated directly as she walked past the photog. He nodded, no other course of action available to him and ten minutes later Vee emerged in her shorts and shirt, her bag over her shoulder. Tye waved bye and joined Vee as they walked back to the hotel in silence.  
  
Once inside the elevator Tye finally spoke up.  
  
T-"You looked really good you know." Vee stared at the door.   
  
V-"I felt cheap and ridiculous." Tye put her arm around Vee's shoulders.  
  
T-"Well you've only got one more day left and I'll be there." Vee turned towards her. After her 'help' today she wasn't so sure that was a good idea. But she laughed and nodded none the less.   
  
Vee opened the door to her room and walked inside. She called out to Matt but he wasn't in the room. She walked into the bathroom and straight into the shower. 10 minutes later she emerged feeling like herself again. Dressed in sweats she fell down on the bed and flipped the TV on. She leaned over and called room service for a drink and was hell bent on not moving for the rest of the afternoon. However Matt came stumbling into the room and ruined that idea. Vee looked at him as he fell down beside her.  
  
V-"You're drunk." Matt looked up at her.  
  
M-"Just a little." It was true. He wasn't too bad.   
  
V-"For now."  
  
M-"Cheap booze." Vee nodded and looked back at the TV. Trying to get into the movie and failing miserably she turned off the TV and sat up.  
  
V-"Alright, let's go." Matt looked up at her.  
  
M-"What? Where?"  
  
V-"A restaurant, a bar. I'm hungry, I want dinner and then I want to get loaded." Matt nodded and stood up. He grabbed his wallet and opened the door for Vee. The two knocked on Jeff's door to invite him along for the ride and soon the three were fed and on their way to being nicely toasted.   
  
**_The Next Day_**   
  
Vixen rolled over and moaned. Her head was killing her. The last thing she remembered was drinking some fruity drink with an umbrella in it. She put her hand to her eyes in a useless attempt to block out the sun. She sat up slowly and drifted into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and without even batting an eye noticed she was naked. She turned the faucet on while looking at her reflection. She looked like hell. She ran her hands under the cool water and leant down to splash some on her face. Se looked back up at the mirror as she brought her hands down over her face and that's when she saw it. The band of white gold, with a huge sparkling diamond in the middle of two rubies, that sat on her finger. Her eyes grew wide and she screamed. This in turn woke up Matt, who jumped up quickly causing himself to fall off the bed. Matt gathered himself up and ran into the bathroom. He was briefly distracted by Vee's nakedness and then upon realising his own but when his eyes focused on her face, full of dread, he too filled with said dread.  
  
M-"What? What is it?" Vee turned towards him clutching her hand, her mouth wide open in shock. "Did you cut yourself" Vee only shook her head slowly. Slowly she held her hand out to Matt. Matt's eye caught the shimmering ring and he nodded once before falling to the ground, fainting. Vee watched him fall and then simply turned her attention back to her hand. Eventually regaining enough sense to get dressed she took a cup of ice water and threw it over Matt. Matt woke up spluttering. He sat up and walked out of the bathroom and sat beside Vee who now was seated on the bed.   
  
V-"Did we?" Matt looked straight ahead.  
  
M-"I don't know. I don't even remember getting naked."  
  
V-"Neither do I. Maybe we should ask Jeff." Matt nodded.  
  
M-"Sounds like a plan. But first, I need pants." Matt grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and quickly dressed. The two left their room in silence and walked down the hall to Jeff's room, again in silence. They knocked on the door and waited. Jeff answered rubbing his eyes, his hair dishevelled. Vee pushed past him into the room, followed by Matt.  
  
J-"What's going on?" Jeff asked confused. Vee held out her hand, displaying the ring.  
  
V-"Did we? I mean. We didn't get married did we?" Jeff looked at the two in front of him. Terrified of what they had done in a drunken stupor. He was going to have some fun, but they looked genuinely terrified.  
  
J-" No you didn't. Matt don't you even remember buying the ring." Matt looked at his brother wide eyed, and shook his head.   
  
V-"You were going to propose?" Vee asked shocked looking at Matt.  
  
J-"Afraid not Vee, we were walking back to the hotel yesterday afternoon and we passed a jeweller. That ring was in the window. Matt thought it was pretty and said he should buy that for you. We got it, he said it was a promise ring. That one day he'd finally take the next step and ask you to marry him." Matt didn't look so shocked anymore.  
  
V-"Is this true?" Matt looked at Vee.  
  
M-"Well, apparently. I was planning on doing it when we got home, apparently I was a little early." He looked away from her. Vee stared at him.  
  
V-"That is so sweet." Jeff looked shocked. _Did Vee just say sweet?_ However, he quickly regained his senses from the unexpected word usage, when he realised that his brother and Vee were engaged in a very passionate kiss.   
  
J-"Ok, take it outside people. I don't want to see that." The two broke away and walked out of the room, leaving Jeff behind them shaking his head.Vixen and Matt fell into their hotel room, a mess of arms and legs, as they struggled to get to the bed. They made it to the bed and Vee pulled away from their wild kiss. She held her hand up and looked at the ring.  
  
V-"it really is beautiful. Thank you." Matt smiled.   
  
M-"I think I know how we got naked." He winked. Vee laughed and smacked his arm. Just as he was leaning in to continue what they had started Vee gasped. "What?" Matt asked in a slight panic.  
  
V-"What are we going to tell my dad when he sees it?"Tye walked down the hall towards Vixen and Matt's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered. Being the epitome of restraint, Tye started banging her fist against the door repeatedly. Finally the door swung open causing Tye to stumble. Tye looked up and saw Vee zipping up her pants and pulling down her shirt. She looked past her and saw Matt laying in the bed, the sheet draped over his… lower body.  
  
T-"So it wasn't me who was otherwise detained this time."  
  
V-"For once… And it's not attractive to gloat Tye." Tye stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
  
T-"You ready?" Vee looked up at her and gave her look. Tye shrugged and started down the hall. Vee grabbed her bag and followed. They approached the elevator and as Vee leant forward to press the button Tye grabbed her hand.  
  
T-"What the hell is that?" Tye said staring at the ring on Vee's hand.  
  
V-"It's not what you think it is." Tye couldn't take her eyes off it.  
  
T-"Well I think it's an engagement ring." Vee smiled.  
  
V-"It's not."  
  
T-"Then why is a very engagement looking ring doing on your ring finger?"  
  
V-"It's a promise ring."  
  
T-"A promise for what?" Vee rolled her eyes. Tye was being rather daft.  
  
V-"A promise to be engaged some day. That we'll get married eventually."  
  
T-"So it's an engaged to be engaged ring." Vee nodded and took her hand back, just as the doors to the elevator opened. They stepped inside and were silent until Tye couldn't stand it anymore. "God that's a beautiful ring." Vee smiled and nodded. "So that's why you were otherwise occupied this morning." Again Vee nodded smiling.  
  
V-"Listen, don't mention this to anyone yet, ok?" Tye nodded.  
  
T-"Sure, why?"  
  
V-"If my dad finds out that I've got a ring on my finger, he's not going to believe me no matter how many times I tell him we're not engaged, and then he'll kill Matt. Which means nobody's happy."  
  
T-"You're not kidding. If he kills Matt, then I'll never have a shot." Vee turned slowly to Tye and gave her a major death glare. "Oh please, you know all about that."  
  
V-"Doesn't mean I like it."  
  
T-"It's just fantasies. Unless you're willing to share." At the look on Vee's face Tye dropped her head. Needless to say, that wasn't going to happen. The elevator doors opened not a moment too soon.   
  
V-"Come on, let's get this over with."   
  
**_At the Beach   
_**  
Vee walked up to the photographer and gruffly addressed him.  
  
V-"Alright I'm here, you've got me for the rest of the day and not a moment longer. So no bullshit like that hanky you were trying to make me wear yesterday or I'm out of here."  
  
B-"Ok. No problem. You have final say on anything you wear today. We'll get the shots done quickly and anything you're not comfortable with, let us know and we'll scrap it, no questions asked." Vee looked at him sceptically and nodded.  
  
V-"Ok."  
  
B-"We'll try and make your last day with us as bearable as possible." Vee nodded.  
  
V-"Thanks" Vee wasn't sure what to do. She was expecting a sleazy photographer, not a nice guy.  
  
B-"Alright, well you want to see Sarah over at wardrobe?" Vee nodded slowly and walked away, Tye in toe.   
  
Vee walked over and was very shocked when the wardrobe chick showed her what they wanted her to wear. It wasn't god awful. It was skimpy don't get me wrong, but it was bearable. Vee picked up the items of clothing and walked over to the Change cubicles. Five minutes later she emerged in the first out fit and walked over to hair and make up. 1 hour of shooting in that out fit, they moved on to the next. Three outfits later they were finished and Vee and Tye were on their way back to the hotel. Want to know what the shoot was like, you'll have to wait, with everyone else, until the magazine comes out.   
  
TBC…  
  
_Next time on An Amazonian Life:_  
  
Will Taker find out about Vixen's promise ring? What will he do, if he does? How will he react to the photos? Along with the rest of the roster? And what were the photos like? All this and more when an Amazonian Life continues. 


	44. Chapter 49 Herpes, Herpes everywhere, bu...

**Chapter 49**

The Amazon clan returned home to the states after Vee's photo shoot for the upcoming Diva's magazine and returned to work. While on their off days however they returned to their homes in North Carolina. Jeff was still staying with Vee and Matt while Lore was AWOL and while there appeared to be no chance of reconciliation between Jeff and Lore he was reluctant to search for a place of his own. For the moment, it didn't matter, Vee and Matt had no problem sharing their house with the funky blue-haired man.

However none of them were expecting what happened next. They were at a show in Raleigh when Lore suddenly walked into their locker room. The girl had been missing for weeks, no one had heard from her. Not the WWE, not Vee, Jeff or even Kane. She'd completely disappeared until then.

Vee looked up from her magazine and froze when she set eyes on her cousin. She stood before them with considerably shorter hair, that was a very different colour and a new nose piercing.

V-"What are you doing here?" Vee asked annoyed and confused.

L-"I came to see Jeff. We never really settled things before..."

V-"Before you went ape and kicked him out." Lore dropped her head. She couldn't look at her cousin. There had never been this much animosity between the two.

L-"Look is he around?" She asked searching the room and seeing that only Matt, Vee and Edge occupied the space. Vee shook her head unsure whether or not to tell her.

V-"He's with Rob and Damien. Outside, parking lot." Vee shook her head. She couldn't shake the feeling that Jeff would have been better off if she hadn't told Lore where he was. Vee looked over to her companions and sighed. Now all they could do was sit back and wait.

Lore walked outside to the parking lot. Sure enough, there was Jeff, RVD and Damien leaning against Jeff's car talking and laughing. She walked towards them, the trio unaware of her presence.

L-"Hey Jeff." Lore spoke up to alert them. Jeff turned towards his ex-girlfriend in shock.

J-"Lore? What are you doing here?" Lore smiled shyly at him.

L-"I came to see you. There are some things we need to clear up." Jeff nodded and turned towards his friends. They nodded and walked away, taking the hint Jeff dropped them.

J-"So do you want to start?" Lore nodded.

L-"If you don't mind." Jeff shook his head and Lore continued. "first I would like to know if I was right about you and Tye, now that you've had time to sort through your feelings." Jeff looked at his feet while he answered.

J-"I was in love with Tye. That's been no secret. And a part of me will always love her as a result. I still don't know if I am still in love with her, but I know that I love her." Lore nodded her head. She'd expected such an answer. I mean how can you define your feelings for someone you know you can't have. But that was something that was still bothering Lore.

L-"Are you two working things out... I mean are you together at all?" Jeff shook his head.

J-"No. I haven't been with anyone... Have you?" Lore looked away from him.

L-"Yes. I'm sorry Jeff. That's what I came to talk to you about. I wanted you to be clear about the status of our relationship. I mean, I don't think we should have one anymore." Jeff couldn't help but laugh sarcastically.

J-"I pretty much knew that. You kinda get the picture when you're kicked out of your house and you don't hear from your partner for weeks... So who is the guy?" Lore looked away from Jeff. She hesitated on decided whether or not to tell him.

L-"Chris Jericho." Jeff's eyes grew wide and her pushed himself off the car. He couldn't believe it. Of all people, she had to pick a friend of his.

J-"What? Are you two together? How long has this been going on?" Lore looked at her feet.

L-"We aren't together. It only happened once, we ran into each other at a bar and had a few too many drinks..." Jeff put his hand up in restraint.

J-"Please, I don't need the details."

L-"Up until then I still had hope that we could work things out but after that I realised that I don't want our relationship to work, it was already over, I was over it."

J-"Yeah I get the picture Lore. Well good luck with whatever. I have to go." Jeff walked into the arena and away from Lore as quick as he could without running. He leaned against the door of their locker room to compose himself before deciding against entering. He walked down the hall and ran straight into Stacey Kiebler. He looked at her and began apologising.

J-"I'm sorry, I should have been looking where I was going." Stacey shook her head and placed her hand on Jeff's arm. Jeff watched her hand descend onto his arm.

S-"It's ok Jeff. Is everything alright?" Jeff looked at her and nodded his head sadly.

J-"Fine." Stacey stepped closer to him.

Back in the locker room Vee sat worried, while Matt couldn't help but notice the fidgeting Edge in the corner. His eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw Edge's hand disappear down his pants.

M-"Edge man, what the hell is wrong with you? Get your hand out of your pants." Edge looked up at Matt.

E-"My crotch itches." Edge whined.

V-"Well that's really none of my business." Vee replied sarcastically without looking up. Matt noticed the spots that covered Edge's arms and face.

M-"Man you have the chicken pox or something." Vee turned towards Edge. She grabbed his arm and looked at the spotty rash that covered it.

V-"Is it like this all over your body?" Edge nodded while trying to scratch his back. "You have to see a Doctor. Matt's right, you have the chicken pox. You better be careful. You don't want to get shingles." Edge continued to fidget on his seat, trying to scratch everywhere it itched. "Not to mention it's a form of herpes." Matt's eyes sparkled with the desire to burst out laughing while Edge's face displayed shock and horror.

M-"You have herpes all over your face." Matt announced laughing. He couldn't resist. Vee looked Edge over and couldn't help but laugh. He was bouncing around like an agitated child waiting for their mother to hurry up so they could get home and get dirty. However her laughter was short lived when she realised Jeff wasn't back yet. Rising, she walked toward the door and left the room.

Vixen walked up and down the halls searching for Jeff, she was approaching the make-up artist who was talking to Trish and stopped. She grabbed Trish by the arm before she could bolt away. Looking past her she asked:

V-"You seen Jeff?" Trish shook her head, Vee turned her attention onto the shaking bimbo an asked again. "Have you seen Jeff? I won't ask again." Trish nodded her head.

T-"He left... with someone." Vee looked at her with dead eyes.

V-"Well that's an interesting development." She let Trish go and turned back to head towards the locker room.

As Vee approached her dressing room she was stopped by Gail Kim. Vee looked down at the woman trying to look big and bad and smiled.

V-"Can I help you?" She asked trying not to laugh.

G-"I want your title." Vixen nodded.

V-"You and how many other people?" Gail stepped towards her.

G-"I want a shot tonight... I'm not afraid of you." Vee took a step closer.

V-"I believe you. You can have your shot. But there's one thing I have to ask you." Gail nodded.

G-"What?" She asked gruffly. Vee rolled her eyes. They were all trying to act so tough around her. Vee leaned in a little closer.

V-"What I wanna know is, how small was Eric Bischoff's... package?" Gail looked at Vee intently for a moment before laughing. She relaxed beside the Amazon beauty and smiled up at her.

G-"Tiny." Vee nodded smiling.

V-"I expected as much... oh, you wouldn't happen to know what the hell that thing is growing on his head?" Gail laughed harder.

G-"I have no idea. I was afraid to touch it. It might have bitten me." Vee laughed.

V-"I kinda like you... that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you or that you shouldn't re-think your position on being afraid of me, but I like you." Vee nodded before walking into her locker room.

_Earlier that day at the Hotel_

Elle approached Vee in the hall, attempting to enter her hotel room, damn card keys.

E-"Vee. I need your help." Vee looked at her friend worried.

V-"What's wrong?" Elle looked down at her feet.

E-"I can't. You'll laugh at me." Vee rolled her eyes.

V-"Tell me or I'm going" Elle refused to look at her.

E-"fine. I can't face Kane." Vee looked confused.

V-"Why?" Upon seeing the look on Elle's face, Vee knew why, and she burst out laughing.

E-"You said you wouldn't laugh."

V-"No I didn't... You slept with my uncle?" Elle looked away.

E-"No. I can promise you there was no sleeping involved." Vee looked sick for a moment and immediately stopped laughing.

V-"So what do you need my help with?"

E-"He's still in my room. Can you get him out?"

V-"Why? Won't he leave or something?" Elle looked away again.

E-"No he can't... he's handcuffed to the bed." Vee's eyes grew wide.

V-"Oh Jesus." She exclaimed before looking away from Elle. Now she was the one having trouble looking at her friend.

E-"Please Vee." Vee's eyes grew wide again.

V-"No! No way! I'm not going in there."

T-"Not going in where?" Taker asked as he stopped in front of them on the way to his room.

V-"In her room."

T-"Why?" Vee looked at Elle. Elle nodded once.

V-"Because my Uncle is handcuffed to the bed." Taker's went white before he started laughing hysterically.

T-"I'll get him then." He said between laughing.

E-"This is not funny" Elle glared. Taker opened the door a crack and peeked inside. He closed the door and again, shock evident on his face.

V-"What?" Taker looked at Vee.

T-"You go in there and get him." Vee looked at him incredulously.

V-"No. He's your brother, you get him." Taker shook his head furiously.

T-"He's your uncle." Vee stamped her foot.

V-"Exactly! I don't want nor need to see that. You go in." Elle leaned against the wall as Vee and Taker argued over who would go in. Finally Taker raised his hands in the air and yelled.

T-"Fine! You win. I'll go" Vee crossed her arms over her chest and nodded once, completely chuffed that she'd won. Taker took a deep breath and hurried into the room, closing the door behind him. There was some banging from inside the room as Taker looked for the key as quickly as possible. And then they appeared. Taker holding up his brother, who was covered in cuts, thankfully Taker got him some boxer shorts. Vee's eyes grew wide as Taker supported his brother down the hall to his room.

V-"What did you do to my uncle?" Vee asked. Elle lowered her head before looking up at her friend.

E-"You know, if you rub salt into the wound, they buck." Vee's went pale, her hand coming to rest on the wall, balancing herself.

V-"I think I'm going to be sick." Vee ran off to her room to puke. Elle shrugged her shoulders and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Vee came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth and looking pale. Matt looked up at her.

M-"Now will you tell me what made you sick?" Vee nodded and sat down beside him.

V-"I saw Elle. She told me that she'd had sex with my uncle."

M-"With Kane?" Vee nodded. "No wonder you got sick."

V-"That's not what made me sick. Although it is sickening in itself, but no."

M-"Than what."

V-"She had him handcuffed to the bed."

M-"You know, I always thought she'd be kinky." Vee looked at Matt.

V-"Why are you thinking about her like that?"

M-"I wasn't. I just... was that what made you sick?" Vee nodded.

V-"No. Dad went in and got him out. When he came out he was unconscious, covered in nasty cuts and Dad had to carry him." Matt looked shocked. "When I asked her what the hell she did to him, she said, and I quote 'if you rub salt into the wound, they buck.' That's what made me sick." Vee looked over at Matt who had gone green. He sat still for a moment before running into the bathroom to be sick. Vee nodded and stood. "I'm going to see if my Uncle's ok." Vee called before leaving the room.

Vee stood before Kane's room just staring at the door for a moment. She was still trying to process what had happen and banish the visual from her mind forever. If she could gauge her eyes out, she would have. Finally gaining the nerve she knocked. Taker answered the door and moved aside to let her in.

T-"Hey." Vee just nodded at him.

V-"Is he ok?" Taker shook his head.

T-"Not really. He's pretty cut up. If I can get the wounds all dressed, he'll live." Vee nodded and walked further into the room. She found Kane lying on the bed, quite a few nasty cuts on his chest and abdomen. Vee audibly gasped.

V-"I'll help. I'll get the dressings." Vee couldn't believe Elle had done this to him. She walked over to her uncle's bag and pulled out his dressings they all always carried with them. She handed some bandages and ointments to Taker and the two began to silently clean and dress his wounds. Finally Vee spoke. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

T-"For what baby girl?" Vee looked up at him.

V-"This. Elle. I don't know why she..." Vee trailed off. Taker just laughed.

T-"It's alright Hun. He's alright, besides we don't know if it were all her or not." He smiled. Vee looked disgusted.

V-"I think I'm going to file this one away in the forget it ever happened file." Taker nodded once. "I tell you what. It's a big file now." Taker couldn't help but laugh lightly at that. "I'm gonna go." Vee whispered and walked towards the door.

T-"Alright... Don't worry little one, he'll be fine." vee nodded and left the room quickly.

K-"So I woke up this morning... and then you came in and thought, what has he done to me? Then you unlocked the handcuffs and I thought, I don't want to know." Taker shook his head.

T-"It's probably best if you didn't" Kane merely nodded and flopped back onto the bed.

_Back at the Arena that night_

Eric Bischoff was making a match for tonight. A title match. Matt Hardy would defend his Intercontinental Title against Christian. A match that would require Vixen's presence in the ring to prevent one annoying blonde bimbo from interfering on Christian's behalf. But that wasn't all. After the events of earlier that day, Taker wanted retribution for his brother. Elle would be defending her Hardcore title against none other than the Undertaker. That match Vixen was intent on keeping her eye on. The night was proving to be very interesting.

Match #1 - Vixen vs. Gail Kim. Women's Championship

Vixen walked out to the ring to the roar of the crowd. Vee was clearly the fan favourite. Vee and Gail stared each other down. They began flinging insults before Gail pushed Vee. Vee stopped smiled and delivered a brutal punch to Gail's eye. An elbow followed knocking Gail down. Vee pulled Gail up and into a DDT. With Gail firmly planted on the mat, Vixen climbed the ropes. Planting a knee from the second rope right into Gail's chest knocked the wind out of the challenger. Vixen was clearly gaining the upper hand. Gail was simply outclassed. However as Vixen got into position to deliver an un-supported (very risky) Dragon Fire, Molly Holly appeared at the top of the ramp. Momentarily side tracked Vee delivered the move knocking out Kim. Going for the pin and the 3 count Vixen retained her title. Vixen rose to her feet and looked towards the stage. Molly turned and walked backstage leaving Vee to help Gail Kim to her feet. Ordinarily Vixen would never do something like that, but as she said, she kind of liked the girl. She was even considering giving the girl a re-match, which surprised even herself.

Backstage - Amazon Locker room

Vixen walked inside and straight to her bag. Pulling out some clothes she ignored the eyes that were boring holes in her back until finally getting agitated and speaking up.

V-"What?" She asked exasperated. Matt stood and walked towards her.

M-"What was all that about?" Vee put her clothes down on top of her bag and looked at him.

V-"Molly? I don't know, the usual I guess, she want's the title." Matt rolled his eyes, which was not appreciated by Vee, and made aware to him by the smack he received upside his head.

M-"Not that, I figured as much there, I meant Gail. Why did you help her up? Why were you nice to her?" Vix shrugged her shoulders.

V-"I don't know. I kinda like her. She's not as bad as the others, except for the whole Bischoff incident. But hey, lesser of two evils." Matt nodded still unsure. Vee picked up her clothes and walked towards the shower, grabbing a towel along the way. Appearing seconds later she approached Matt. "Oops, forgot something. What was I thinking?" She asked no one in particular but grabbed Matt by the front of his pants and pulled him into the shower with her.

Match #2 - Mongrelle Vs. The Undertaker: Hardcore Championship.

(Ladies and Gents, this match was written by my good friend Madame Bloodbathe aka Mongrelle, Enjoy!)

The crowd is really geared up for this match, which is surprising considering there hasn't been any lead-up.

"TAINTED LOVE. YEAHHHH!"

Mongrelle takes the stage the ovation is deafening, she runs down the ramp and slides into the ring. She stretches the ropes and waits.

"DEADMAN WALKING"

A single headlight appears at the top of the ramp and out rides the Deadman with a signature steel chain wrapped around his neck. There is still a huge ovation for the Undertaker. There are no clear-cut favorites in this match. He circles the ring and parks near the steps. He enters the ring and the bell sounds.

"DING DING DING."

Nothing happens. Both competitors are a little cautious to start. After a while they charge head on and lock up, a pushing and shoving contest ensues and the Undertaker hurls Mongrelle over the ropes and out of the ring. He waits and waits but she doesn't get back in. the Undertaker taunts her from the opposite side of the ring then saunters over for a better look. There is a huge crowd pop and rolling laughter when the crowd and the Undertaker realize that Mongrelle is no longer there. Confusion is all over the face of the Deadman who turns, THWAP! he is greeted by a kendo stick upside the head. Mongrelle who crawled under the ring receives a huge pop. The Undertaker sits bolt upright and quickly gets to his feet, you can actually see Mongrelle's blood turn to ice. But the champion is ready Mongrelle hits him in the shin. Then laughs while he's hopping around. The Undertaker remembers the chain he has hanging around his neck and starts to swing it.

Mongrelle dives headfirst over the top rope to escape from certain bruising and under the ring apron. The Undertaker refuses to be fooled a second time and continues to swing the chain. He looks back and forth he's getting pretty cocky by this point.

"Oi, Deadman! You're stupidity is showing." The voice carries from behind him, the Undertaker lunges swinging the chain high over his head, to come crashing down a split hair from Mongrelle's face. She steps on the chain and yells "missed!" before launching a counterattack with a fire extinguisher directly into his shocked face.

So, the Undertaker is rolling around on the mat blinded and Mongrelle is standing over him, mocking him no less when...

BOOM!

The Big Red Machine ignites at ringside he climbs into the ring and calls down his own referee. He delivers a devastating big boot to the face of the reigning champion and Mongrelle's down. He covers her, 1...2... NO! She gets the shoulder up! And rakes his eyes in one swift motion. Kane momentarily blinded sees something crawling towards him and lashes out. Mongrelle is sitting on the top rope watching the brothers of destruction beat down one another until,

"I GET WHAT I WANT AND I LIKE WHAT I SEE. YEAH..."

Vixen enters the arena to a massive standing ovation. She brings a folding chair to ringside and sits. Mongrelle vaults over the titans and the top rope to join her and the pair of them sit laughing.

The crowd is going wild but why? Mongrelle gets to her feet and is gored by Rhyno also bringing his own referee. 1... kick out. Vixen hasn't moved despite the fact that Rhyno and Mongrelle are grappling at her feet, in fact she's even signing autographs for the fans at ringside.

In the ring both men's vision has cleared and they've realized that the hard-core champion is no longer in the ring. They both set eyes on Rhyno who is jeopardizing their individual shot's at Mongrelle's hard-core title.

Taker grabs Rhyno's legs and Kane grabs Rhyno's arms and they throw him into the ring where the brothers of destruction double-team the man-beast. Mongrelle stand by the ring and nods approval before she is hit with a con-chair-to courtesy of Christian and Trish Stratus. Vixen wraps her fingers in Trish's hair and begins to rearrange her face while Mongrelle choosing instead the role of comic relief traps Christian's head under the steel steps and proceeds to lay boot after boot to his backside. Hard-core Holly took this opportunity to run through the crowd and lay out Mongrelle with a baking sheet while Al Snow and Maven ran through the crowd on the other side and took out Christian slowly getting to his feet. Eric Bischoff appeared on the tron with his apprentice, Johnny Nitro.

"This is ridiculous! Get out there try to restore some order to Eric Bischoff's RAW!"

Down the main ramp run Batista, Ric Flair, Triple H and Randy Orton. Johnny Nitro and Eric Bischoff stood on the stage panicking, jumping up and down and calling out the remaining superstars.

The entire roster (besides the contents of the amazon/hardy locker room and the women's locker room) spewed forth with a vengeance, tables lay splintered on the ground while officials fought to regain control. Ladders fell from dizzying heights taking out 3 or 4 superstars at a clip. Bursts of white foam erupt from groups that tugged at fire extinguishers while Triple H ploughed through every second superstar with a sledgehammer. Steven Richard's attacked Christian with a kendo stick and Victoria took out Trish, which prompted the entire women's locker room to empty as well. Vixen moved her chair next to Lillian Garcia to chat despite the carnage all around. Bodies began to fly as the Brothers of Destruction cleared the ring with identical steel chains. The superstars either jumped the ropes or hit the deck. Taker called for a microphone, Vixen stomped through the grisly remains at ringside and held a mic towards the Deadman. He smiled, his little girl was finally cutting him some slack. Vixen whipped the mic away at the last minute. The crowd in attendance howled in approval and the wrestlers around the ring were shifting smugly. The Undertaker glared.

"She's disrespecting you, man." Kane nudged him.

"I CAN SEE THAT!!!" Taker seized his brother by the throat, a vicious chokeslam.

The stampede to get away from the Undertaker's wrath almost crushed the battered reigning champion. Kane laid out in the middle of the middle of the ring. The challenger standing over him, pointing at the hard-core champion outside the ring. Mongrelle slid into the ring. She stood one side of Kane. She was distracted by Vixen covering her eyes and mouthing, 'for the love of god, no!'

Damien appeared in front of her. Mongrelle spun him around, "what are you doing? Get out of my ring!"

"Oh your ring?" the Undertaker rolled his eyes.

"YEAH MY RING!" Mongrelle pushed Damien aside. Damien stepped between the Undertaker and his Elle he put his hands up on their chests and pushed them apart. "Get your hand off-a me boy or I'll make you famous."

Damien turned face to chest with the Undertaker. He spotted the Deadman's hand coming up and bolted. Damien ran for the back squealing. Tensions ceased as Mongrelle and the Undertaker laughed at Damien's cowardice. Kane sat up. Mongrelle ran back, bounced off the ropes to hit Kane in the face with a baseball slide but the Undertaker caught her halfway through and delivered a chokeslam. Kane clotheslined the Undertaker out of his boots. Mongrelle rolled to the side and brought back a street sign. THWAP! It sailed through the air and dented on Kane's forehead, but he was still standing. THWAP! A second time. Mongrelle looked at the mangled stop sign and then at Kane grinning demonically. She ducked his right hand and hit the Impaler. The Undertaker laid a steel chair into the back of her head. Again and again the blows fell. He pointed at Vixen and drew his thumb across his throat. He picked up Mongrelle's carcass by the hair, then dropped her again, something was missing. He smashed Kane and Mongrelle once each again with the chair for luck I guess. Busting both of them wide open. He pointed at Vixen again. BOOM!

TOMBSTONE

1...2...3.

Ladies and gentleman, the winner and new hard-core champion, the Undertaker.

(And now we're back to writing by yours truly.)

Vee walked backstage and straight into their locker room. Matt was lacing his boots, getting ready for his match. She sat down beside him and smiled, when he scowled back she asked:

V-"What? What's wrong?" Matt stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

M-"I'm going to kill Christian." He yelled.

V-"What's he done?" She sighed, rolling her eyes at him. Matt shook his head, looking at her sideways he saw that he wasn't getting out of it that easy.

M-"He called you a slut. No one talks about you like that. I'm going to rip him a new one." He yelled trying to act all big and tough, before turning back to his boots. Vee smiled and placed her hand gently on his chest.

V-"Oh honey, you're so cute when you're trying to be tough." Matt dropped his head and his hands.

M-"Baby." He whined. "That's not cool." Vee tried extremely hard to suppress her laughter.

V-"I'm sorry baby... you were serious?" Matt nodded. "Well thank you for trying to defend my honour. But it is not necessary." She smiled, the laughter threatening to escape. Matt merely mumbled incoherently and turned back to his boots.

Match 3: Matt Hardy vs. Christian - Intercontinental Championship.

Matt and Vixen made their way to the ring as Christian and Trash, sorry, Trish waited in the ring. The match started slow but quickly gained momentum. As Matt worked the ropes, Trish grabbed his leg from the outside. Vixen ran around the ring in pursuit of Trish who fled when she saw the tall Amazon beauty heading for her. Vixen chased her around the ring before catching her and pulling her to the floor by the hair. Meanwhile inside the ring, Christian gained the upper hand on Matt and Vixen pounded the blonde senseless on the outside. The upper hand switched between the two men, as the girls watched. Suddenly, Molly came running out of the crowd and attacked Vixen. The ref turned his attention from the match to the two warring women on the outside. Trish entered the ring and low-blowed Matt allowing Christian to perform the un-prettier and cover the champion for the pin. Molly backed up the ramp quickly before Vixen could recover. She looked up to the ring when she heard Christian's music ring through the arena. She saw Christian's arm being raised in Victory and Trish grinning stupidly beside him. Vixen jumped in the ring as Christian and Trish fled up the ramp. One very pissed off Vixen and Matt Hardy was not a party these two wanted to be invited to. They disappeared behind the curtain quickly leaving the two fuming in the ring.

Backstage - Locker room.

Matt burst through the door, grabbing the first item he set eyes on and throwing it across the room violently. Tye flinched visibly but remained silent. She'd been watching the match. Matt was fuming and it was best if everyone stayed out of his way. Vixen entered the room and closed the door quietly. She looked at Tye who was looking at Matt cautiously. Vixen walked over to where Matt was standing, in front of his bag, his head resting against the wall. She reached out to place her hand on his shoulder, but before she made contact, Matt hit the wall hard, his fist going straight through. Vee pulled her hand back but didn't flinch. Tye and Vee looked on carefully as Matt stood, his hand inside the wall, unmoving.

V-"Matt?" Vee asked softly.

M-"Sorry." He replied softly, still unmoving.

V-"You want to pull your hand out of the wall?" Matt looked towards her.

M-"Love to. But it's stuck." Vee looked over to Tye, who quickly jumped up and walked towards them. Vee walked around Matt to assess the damage. Vee and Tye broke some of the wall surrounding his hand away and carefully pulled it out. It was covered in blood.

T-"Sit down." She said softly. Matt was very volatile at the moment. He sat down and allowed them to tend to his hand, removing pieces of drywall and cleaning the dirt away before bandaging his hand. Tye walked out of the room quietly at the nod Vee had given her. Vee stood before Matt and ran her hands through his hair. He leaned forward, resting his head against her stomach. Vee continued to run her fingers through his hair waiting for him to talk.

M-"Sorry about the wall." Vee smiled and shrugged.

V-"Not my wall, I don't care." Matt smirked and looked up at her.

M-"I just can't believe that happened." Vee scowled.

V-"I can. That blonde piece of trash is going to be tasting my boot for a week after I shove it up her ass." Matt laughed.

M-"Still defending me?" Vee thought for a moment.

V-"I'm not defending you, I'm taking vengeance for you. I know you won't hit her, she's counting on that, but there's nothing stopping me from mopping the floor with her." She grinned evilly. "Then you can have a re-match and win your retribution." Matt smiled at her. She really had a knack for this comforting thing.

M-"Thanks babe." Vee looked at him confused.

V-"What for?" Matt shook his head smiling, and leaned his head against her stomach again. Tye poked her head around the door. She gestured at Vee.

T-"Everything ok?" Vee nodded as she combed her fingers through Matt's hair. Tye smiled as she walked in and sat down in front of the monitor waiting for the next match. Rob and Edge were going after the tag team titles.

Match 4: RVD and Edge vs. Randy Orton and Ric Flair - Tag team Championship.

(Author's Note: This match was, again, written by Madame Bloodbathe aka Mongrelle.)

Edge and RVD make their way to ring side you can't help but notice that they're scratching. Evolution minus hhh heads to ringside. Batista is automatically sent to the back by the official. Ric flair argues with the ref. and Orton looks in confusion at his opponents. Ric takes off his robe and the match begins.

DING DING DING

Orton starts up with edge in the ring. Flair's on the outside so's RVD. Edge and randy lock up and it's off. Randy shoots edge into the ropes and edge stops and starts rubbing hi back against the ropes to scratch it. Orton pulls back in disgust and tags in flair. Edge keeps scratching his back on the ropes. Flair stomps up to edge and delivers a devastating chop. Edge smiles a look of relief on his face. Flair looks at Orton, Orton yells, "hit him again." Flair hits edge again. RVD jumps in the ring spins flair around.

"Hit me too!" Flair hits RVD. Flair chops edge then RVD then edge again and starts to get creeped out.

Flair tags out and nose dives out of the ring. The official pushes edge out of the ring. RVD missile dropkicks Orton in the face after he cautiously gets in the ring. Orton hits the dirt. RVD sets up for the rolling thunder. He stops before he hits Orton and continues doing forward rolls around the ring. Orton sits up and looks at flair on the outside,

"come on randy it's all you." Flair yells encouragement at ringside.

RVD sees orton get up and struggles to his feet but doing all those rolls has made him dizzy and he stumbles around the ring tagging in edge. And collapsing in the corner. Edge jumps in grabs Orton and throws him into the ropes. Edge bends over for a head butt but Orton stops and kicks him in the face. Edge stands straight up and clotheslines Orton out of his boots flair jumps out and gets in the ref's face. Edge goes over to complain to the ref. RVD gets in the ring and complains. Batista runs through the crowd and clocks RVD with the title belt. He then runs off. RVD staggers around and goes up for the five-start frog splash but being dazed he turns the wrong way. And frogsplashes flair and edge on the outside. Edge gets in the ring and calls up RVD.

"What'd you do that for?" He shoved him and then started scratching. RVD scratches edge's back. Edge scratches RVD's back. They hug and scratch each other's backs. The pair of them trip over Ortons sorry carcass and fall to the ground landing heavily on him. 1 2 3 the bell rings what they look around Lillian gives them the belts the new tag team champions edge and RVD.

(And now we're back to writings by me)

As the match ended Tye jumped up excited. She looked over at Matt and Vee who were just smiling at her and sat down slowly.

T-"Can we pretend I didn't just do that?" Tye asked embarrassed. Vee nodded.

M-"I don't know, I may need to use it against you in the future." Vee elbowed him in the stomach. Matt leant forward, feigning pain. Tye sat a smug look on her face during the exchange. Although her face started to contort. Matt and Vee looked up and watched as she started fidgeting in her seat.

V-"You ok?" Tye sat squirming slightly.

T-"I got an itchy back. Right in the middle of my shoulder blades." Vee walked over to her. Tye turned her back on Vee and allowed her to pull the back of her shirt up.

V-"Tye, you have the chicken pox." Matt stood and walked over to them. Sure enough, a spotty rash covered Tye's back.

T-"No way." Vee nodded as she inspected Tye's arms and neck.

V-"Yep. Edge has it too, you probably got it from him."

M-"On a count of the fact that it's a form of herpes. Rob probably has it too." Tye groaned.

T-"Fuck it!" She yelled. Matt and Vee laughed.

V-"You better see a doctor babe." Tye nodded and scratched her arm. Vee smacked the back of her hand. "Stop that." Tye pouted and looked up as the door opened and Edge and RVD walked in. She stood quickly, pointing at them accusingly.

T-"You! You gave me the chicken pox" She yelled. Edge rolled his eyes as he absent-mindly scratched his chest.

E-"What no congratulations? Just accusations?" Tye nodded and sighed.

T-"You damn right. You did this to me." Edge and Rob walked over to their girlfriend and put a hand on each of her shoulders.

R-"Listen babe. It's ok, we'll go to the doctor, gets some antibiotics and it's all good." Tye nodded and reluctantly and joined the boys in the shower. Matt and Vee watched as the three disappeared into the bathroom, shaking their heads.

M-"I still have a hard time with them." Vee raised an eyebrow at him, catching the unintentional dirty connotations. "I didn't mean that" Matt replied when he noticed her expression. "I mean, that they share her. I don't understand how they can do that." Again Vee raised an eyebrow at him. Matt groaned causing Vee to laugh.

V-"It's ok babe. I know what you mean. I was just having fun teasing you." Matt groaned and sat down watching the monitor again. Vee sat down beside him and placed her hand on his thigh. She subtly began to creep her hand higher on his thigh. Matt looked down and watched her hand.

M-"Ok, that's not fair." Vee looked him innocently.

V-"What?" She sounded sincere.

M-"Using sex to change my mood." Vee continued to look innocent.

V-"I don't know what you mean." Matt scoffed.

M-"Yeah right.... Can we go home now?" Vee smiled devilishly.

V-"I thought you'd never ask." She laughed as she stood and grabbed her bag. Matt picked up his bag and the two left as loud moans started emanating from the showers.

The next morning.

Vee yawned as she opened her bedroom door and walked out into the hall. She headed toward the stairs and down towards the kitchen. Running her hand across her face, the alluring aroma of coffee hit her nose and she smiled.

V-"Thank god for Jeff" She smiled as she entered the kitchen. When her eyes focused on the person before her, they almost bugged out of her head. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" She yelled...

TBC...

Next time on An Amazonian Life:

Who was in Vixen's kitchen? Will Kane ever find out what happened that night? What will become of Edge, RVD and Tye's chicken pox? What about the Diva magazine featuring Vixen? All this and more when An Amazonian Life continues.


	45. Chapter 50 An Amazonian Clipshow

_**Chapter 50**_

Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls, we interrupt this broadcast of An Amazonian Life to bring to you An Amazonian Clip Show. That's right, the Amazons has reached a monumental 50 Chapters and to celebrate we're throwing a cheesy clip show full of old scenes and annoying anecdotes.

So sit back and relax as we set the scene, for the guys to set the scene, for the clip show. Think that sentence made no sense? Go back and read it again.

32 new footage.

So here we are, it's Autumn, sorry Fall for the Americans. And it's starting to get rather chilly in North Carolina. A freak snow storm grounds our favourite team. The 7 of them all stuck in Vee and Matt's house. Ought to be interesting don't you think? Well I did say it was a clip show, so think again.

While sitting around in the living room, bored to tears, flicking mindlessly through channel after channel, Matt stood up. He walked towards the cupboard and opened the doors.

V-"What are you doing?" Vee asked. Matt simply searched the rows of Videos and DVDs.

M-"Looking for something." Vee rolled her eyes. Well duh.

V-"What are you looking for?" She asked. Matt picked up a video and smiled, holding it up for everyone to see.

M-"Home Videos. All are most memorable moments caught on tape. Shall we watch?" Vee raised her eyebrows.

V-"Shall? Since when do you say Shall?" Matt ignored her and turned towards the large TV. Bending down he inserted the tape into the VCR.

Just as he sat down, remote in hand the door swung open and Taker & Kane walked into the room, everyone's heads shot up.

V-"How did you get here?" Vee asked as Taker took off his snow covered jacket and shivered visibly.

U-"We walked. I wasn't going to be hold up in a hotel for as long as this storm lasts." Vee turned towards the TV as Kane and Taker sat down. Everyone focused back onto the TV as Matt pressed the play button.

M-"Now, we've had many memorable moments since you all arrived at the WWE."

Tye-"Yeah, where's this going?" Matt pressed fast forward and skipped over the beginning of the tape.

M-"Like, swearing. You girls have some seriously foul language." All three girls turned towards Matt, giving him the greasiest looks he'd ever seen, before turning back to the screen. Suddenly images popped up on the screen and the girls relived every moment.

T-"Oh for Christ's sake, move your ass now bitch tits."

_V-"Fuck Off" She sounded possessed. Matt was stunned into silence._

RVD-"The alarm goes off, you roll over, thump it and tell it to fuck off"

_V-"You fumbling dumbass."_

V-"I know you don't want to do that Bitch tits" Triple H fumed.

_T-"I thought Vee took care of that little Son of a bitch Malice."_

V-"What the fk is wrong with you?"

_V-"You're an ASSHOLE!" Matt walked closer to her._

M-"You're a lying BITCH" Vee's eyes burned with rage.

_M-"Ffk this shit"_

V-"Why the fk don't you trust me anymore?"

_M-"You fk my best friend and you don't expect me to find out about it. I'm not an IDIOT"_

Elle & Tye-"FK!"

Matt pressed pause and the girls turned towards him.

Tye-"That wasn't all us." Matt shrugged.

T-"I didn't realise you swear so much baby girl." Taker directed at Vee. Vee replied by raising her arm and extending her middle finger. No other response was required.

M-"Moving on... Now there were some seriously psychotic moments too." Matt pointed the remote at the VCR and the TV came to life.

_The amazons heads shot up as they heard the door slam. As soon as Taker saw her he lunged towards her and pinned her to the wall by her throat. Vixen didn't even look scared, in fact she looked rather pleased at the fact she pissed him off._

_U-"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_V-"I could ask you the same thing" Right then Matt burst through the door and saw the situation in front of him. He calmly walked up to taker and told him to back off firmly._

_U-"Stay out of this boy, it's none of your business"_

_M-"The hell it is, get your hands off my girlfriend" Taker's head snapped up._

_U-"Girlfriend? (he glared at vixen) well, she has told you has she" He directed the question at Matt but looked at vixen. Vix lowered her eyes. Taker laughed coldly._

_U-"Tell him, (she didn't't move or speak) TELL HIM!" He screamed at her and still she didn't't flinch. She just looked up into his eyes. Taker let go off her and backed away. He turned to Matt._

_U-"You lay a hand on her, and I'll kill you" The two glared at each other before Taker stormed out of the room. Vixen still stood where Taker left her. She had light finger marks around her throat._

She walked down the hall and didn't hear a very mad undertaker following behind her. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the hair. He began to drag her down the hall towards the parking lot.

Upon arrival outside Taker pushed her to the ground beside his bike, she was obviously in great pain but very surprisingly did not seem scared. He screamed at her

U-""Get on the bike" Vixen just looked at him completely unfazed so he screamed

U-"Now". She got on the bike however The Hardys and the Amazons saw him dragging her outside and followed them, Matt leading and looking irate, by this time they had arrived outside. Matt ran up to taker.

M-"Hey" The amazons were very distressed

U-"This is none of your business boy" Taker glared at Matt, then

M-"You're right, it's not"

Tye-"Matt, you can't let him do this"

M-"It's none of our business." Vixen looked up at Matt, looked hurt, Matt saw the hurt in her eyes and felt like he had been hit in the stomach. Vixen put her head down and clenched her eyes shut, devastated that Matt really didn't't care about her. Taker got on the bike.

T-"You made the right decision boy" Matt moved behind the bike, he put his arms under Vixen's. She turned and looked at him and realised that what he had said was not true but only a plan; Taker started to drive off, only when he did Vixen was pulled off the bike and into Matt's arms.

_He barged into the locker room he suspected he was in and was right on the mark. Shannon whirled around when Matt came crashing through the door. _

_S-"Man, what's going on?" Matt walked straight to Shannon, his body taking control over his mind. In auto pilot he grabbed Shannon and slammed him against the wall holding him there._

_S-"Matt, what the hell is wrong with you?" Shannon choked out, succeeding only in aggravating Matt further, forcing him to tighten his hold on Shannon's throat. Shannon was struggling to breathe._

_M-"Are you doing my girl?" Matt yelled. Shannon didn't reply._

_M-"ARE YOU DOING MY GIRL? I won't ask again." Shannon looked at him like he'd grown a 2nd head. Matt pushed him into the wall further._

_W-"WELL" _

_S-"NO!" Matt looked at him. Then let him go._

_S-"No man, never" Matt backed away from him, and left the room. Shannon stood against the wall rubbing his neck, bruises already starting to form from the tight hold of Matt's hands. _

T-"What do you want Dick Face?" She spat at him.

M-"I want to see Vee." He sounded defeated. Tye couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, she honestly believed he didn't mean for this to happen, and she was right. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was hurting as much as Vix was, well almost. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that the two love each other more than anything in the world. Elle on the other hand didn't share Tye's sympathy toward Matt. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against the wall. This was becoming a regular occurrence for Matt. Vix heard the commotion and ran toward the scene. She arrived in time to see Elle's fist make contact with Matt's eye. Vix ran toward them and pulled Elle away from Matt. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

Edge-"Anyone else notice that all those moments involved Matt in some way?" Edge asked as the tape paused. All eyes turned on Matt.

Elle-"You really know how to piss people off, don't you?" Elle's eyes narrowed at Matt. Matt looked around at the eyes giving a fair attempt at boring holes in his head. He laughed nervously and raised the remote.

M-"Why don't we check out some more moments... how about a certain evening gown match." Matt pressed play and Vee & Tye appeared on the screen dressed for the match. As suddenly as the images appeared they disappeared. Everyone looked towards the back of the room where Matt and Vee were sitting on the sofa. Vee had leaned over and snagged the remote.

V-"We are not watching that." Vee spat out. Tye smiled at Vee and nodded triumphantly.

M-"Alright then, how about insults. Everyone's made quite a few good ones." With that he pressed play and we are about to see the best insults so far.

_V-"Taker over there is my ridiculous excuse for a father" _

V-"Stay out of my life, you lost the right to interfere when you lost your face"

_M-"Maybe she doesn't like you" Matt couldn't help it, it had to be said._

E-"Jeff... why would I waste my time with a non-gothic, diminutive, weak, annoying, pip squeak like Damien?"

_S-"Is that anyway to talk to a lady?"_

_M-"You point one out to me and I'll watch my language" _

M-"You Slut! The only way that scenario would appeal to me is if you were drowning in it, Get the HELL AWAY FROM ME"

_T-"What's going on, shit eater?"_

E-"Damien, wake up you little pussy"

_V-"Shut... the... Fuck... UP!" She yelled._

_Ivory-"I can talk if I want to" She said proud that her voice didn't waver._

_V-"Of course you can, but if you don't keep your voice down, you'll be spending the rest of the flight on the wing of the plane, ok? Ok!" _

T-"Bischoff, does the thing that lives on your head have a name?"

B-"Very funny... It seems you offended someone backstage tonight, they burst into my office interrupting me. It did not make me happy and when I'm not happy.." Vee interrupted him.

V-"The thing on your head's not happy?" Vee asked sarcastically.

B-"When I'm not happy, then you're not going to be happy." Vee looked at Matt.

V-"And here I was thinking it had something to do with that thing. Hey what does it eat Bischoff?" Vee directed back at Eric.

_V-"You're not the smartest of the primates are you?" Jazz's nostril's flared and her eyes grew wide. _

K-"Geez little one, you can be pretty damn harsh." Vee just smiled proudly.

V-"Thank you."

M-"Ok moving on" Now every one lets get on the edge of our seats and start cringing, as we bring on the Awkward Moments.

M-"Have you slept with the undertaker" he decided blunt was the best way to go.

V-"WHAT?" She screamed. "God no, it's not that, yuck" she shuddered at the thought.

_U-"What? You didn't honestly think I'd let you stay with her? You've had you're fun, you got in her pants, now do yourself a favour and stay away from my girl"_

S-"Tye, why don't you go with your boyfriend, get rid of all his fears" He smiled at her.

T-"My pleasure" Jeff's eyes grew wide at what was implied. Shawn laughed.

S-"Hey, I can hardly blame her for taking after me, now can I?"

_Elle searched for a certain room, she found it and barged through the door. The sight she was greeted with was enough to turn the strongest of stomachs. She'd walked in on her parents having sex. Her face went pale and she slowly backed out of the room. Once outside she bolted back to the car park. She got on her bike and rode the hell out of there. As she rode around town, she whispered to herself "That's gonna mean years in therapy". _

T-"Elle, who's Doberman?" Everyone, who had gone back to what they were doing, focused their attention back on Elle. Elle just stared ahead.

T-"Elle, who's Doberman? You were screaming Doberman last night" Vix's eyes grew wide and she put her hand to her head.

V-"Oh God" She drew out.

T-"Yeah, she was screaming that too" everyone looked sick, Tye however was confused.

E-"What? I have needs" Everyone looked even more sick, Tye was still confused.

_K-"Shannon? He thought you were sleeping with a girl?" Vix couldn't help but laugh at that._

_V-"No! Shannon Moore, he's a wrestler" Kane didn't respond except to shake his head._

_V-"He's new to the WWE, he's a light heavyweight and a high flyer. He's the one with the silver and blue pants"_

_K-"Right, little dude, got it."_

_V-"Yeah, that's the one"_

_K-"Didn't think you went into a bit of HLA" _

V-"Ah, Dad... I can explain" She hoped he wasn't going to explode.

T-"What's to explain, either you are or your are not pregnant, which is it?" Taker was trying to stay calm. He couldn't believe it. His baby, could be having a baby, oh my god, Matt was going to be around forever.

V-"Well..." She hesitated.

T-"Well? Which is it? And make it quick, I'm loosing my patience"

V-"Ok, I... Am." She said it softly, just above a whisper, but he still heard it. Vix shut her eyes tightly and prepared herself for the blow up. But there was nothing only silence, then she heard Elle behind her.

E-"Holy great mother of god, he's down"

_V-"Ah Dad... Umm, we were kinda in the middle of something" Taker's eye's flared, he was mad._

_T-"Get away from her" he yelled at Matt. Vix pushed the paralysed with fear Matt away with her legs. She stood and pushed her skirt down. _

_V-"That's not fair, you didn't interrupt when it was his turn" Taker's right eye twitched with anger_

R-"Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Lore and Vixen kissed?" He said with a big happy grin on his face.

Lore and Vixen heard this and were none to pleased. But when they heard Jeff say

"Nah, they'd never go for that, they're way to straight" They heard a challenge. Lore looked at Vix, Vix looked at Lore. They both got a piece of gum each and started slowly leaning in to each other very seductively. Randy saw them getting dangerously close to and stood up to get a better look. As he stood he smacked Jeff on the shoulder to get his attention, Jeff followed Randy to his feet. The two watched in awe as Vixen and Lore got even closer and kissed.

_E-"WHAT? What is wrong with you, I know you're not afraid of flying, and you're definitely not afraid of heights, so what the hell is making you so anxious?" Elle demanded to a still fidgeting wildly Tye._

_T-"I have an itch" Elle looked at her friend as if she were crazy._

_E-"Well don't just sit there fidgeting, scratch it, where is it? Your foot, you're back, where?" Tye looked at Elle._

_T-"It's not that type of itch" She said softly. Elle didn't catch on straight away._

_E-"Then what kind of itch is it, you're pissing me off Tye" Tye looked at Elle strangely and Elle finally caught on to what 'itch' Tye was being bothered by. Her eyes bugged of her head as realization dawned._

_E-"Oh god, you're horny" Tye nodded with the hint of a giggle. _

T-"If you touch my daughter again, I 'will' kill you no matter what she says" Taker had been threatening Matt for a while. Things were clearly at a boiling point and Matt just had to go and make things worse.

M-"Well then you might as well kill me now cause I'm sure as hell going to touch her again, you can count on it!" Vixen's eyes grew very large and Taker lunged at Matt once again.

_J-"Such a pity. I'm sure Vixen doesn't like the way you two fight. It must be hard for her"_

_L-"Yeah, she's the only reason we've sort of declared a trues."_

_J-"And your mum. The poor women, her only daughters fighting with each other." Lore's head snapped up. What was that?_

_L-"What? Her two daughters?"_

_J-"Uh oh, did I just let something slip?"_

_L-"I don't know, you tell me? Are you saying that Tye is my sister?"_

_J-"Well..."_

_L-"How is she my sister? Her dad is Shawn Michaels, mine is Kane. My mom is Chyna, hers is... Well I don't know who hers is, but it isn't mine?" King looked guilty. "Is it?"_

_J-"I'm sorry honey, You're mom and Shawn were together a long time ago, long before you came along"_

_L-"Well it couldn't have been that long, Tye isn't that much older than me"_

_J-"I think you should talk to your mom about this" He tried to leave but Lore stopped him._

U-"This is got to be the craziest, stupidest thing you all have ever done"

T-"Well, that's not entirely true. There was the time in Australia when Elle had a dirty dream about Taker and Kane" Tye said smugly. Elle's eyes grew very wide. Taker and Kane looked chuffed (well we think Kane did, although we aren't sure) before realizing that it was extremely gross. Damien fainted.

Elle-"HEY! Well, Vee dreamt about Triple H" Taker went stark white. Shawn's eyes bugged out of his head. And Matt looked ill.

V-"Hey, I was High... I mean sick" Vee changed her statement upon seeing the look on Taker's face. He was not a happy puppy.

V-"You know, on medication, I was out of it" Vee laughed nervously. "Besides Lore dreamt about the new age outlaws." Vee swapped the attention on to Lore.

L-"Yeah well, Tye had really gross ones about X-Pac" Lore exclaimed before Jeff hit the floor.

T-"So, Elle dreamt about Edge and Christian together and I excepted it" Edge's eyes grew wide, and a hand appeared on Elle's shoulder. It pulled and Elle went flying back. It was Gangrel and he wasn't pleased.

Edge-"Hey, he's my brother!" Edge exclaimed finally, disgusted.

L-"So, Vee's my cousin and you all were only to keen to see us kiss" Taker and Kane looked intently at their daughters.

U-"You did what?" He was fuming.

V-"relax dad, we didn't" Vee said softly so no one else could hear.

Edge-"That was different"

L-"Yeah right" Taker just shook his head. Everything had gone crazy in a matter of minutes.

_T-"Why are you looking at her butt?" Edge shrugged._

_E-"Habit" Lore, who had just walked in heard his comments and along with Tye smacked him upside the head. "Ow"_

Elle pulled herself from her leaning position against said wall and reluctantly opened the door. She was not expecting Edge in nothing but a very small towel, that left nothing to the imagination. Elle's mouth dropped open as her eyes raked up and down his body.

Edge-"Why were you banging against the wall?" He asked gently, completely unaware of Elle staring at his almost naked body.

Elle-"The head board was banging against my wall. You were giving me a headache." She managed to get out while wiping the drool off the side of her mouth.

Edge-"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll do it on the floor in future." He smiled "Sorry again, Bye" He waved and turned to walk back down the hall to his room. Elle poked her head out the door to watch him walk away and was greeted with the sight of one very bare ass. A very toned, bare ass. As Edge entered his room and was finally out of sight Elle dropped her head and started laughing.

E-"Damn you Tye.... Shit" She laughed as she closed her door.

_Vixen rolled over and moaned. Her head was killing her. The last thing she remembered was drinking some fruity drink with an umbrella in it. She put her hand to her eyes in a useless attempt to block out the sun. She sat up slowly and drifted into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and without even batting an eye noticed she was naked. She turned the faucet on while looking at her reflection. She looked like hell. She ran her hands under the cool water and leant down to splash some on her face. Se looked back up at the mirror as she brought her hands down over her face and that's when she saw it. The band of white gold, with a huge sparkling diamond in the middle of two rubies, that sat on her finger. Her eyes grew wide and she screamed._

M-"Edge man, what the hell is wrong with you? Get your hand out of your pants." Edge looked up at Matt.

E-"My crotch itches." Edge whined.

V-"Well that's really none of my business."

_Elle approached Vee in the hall, attempting to enter her hotel room, damn card keys._

_E-"Vee. I need your help." Vee looked at her friend worried._

_V-"What's wrong?" Elle looked down at her feet._

_E-"I can't. You'll laugh at me." Vee rolled her eyes._

_V-"Tell me or I'm going" Elle refused to look at her._

_E-"fine. I can't face Kane." Vee looked confused._

_V-"Why?" Upon seeing the look on Elle's face, Vee knew why, and she burst out laughing._

_E-"You said you wouldn't laugh."_

_V-"No I didn't... You slept with my uncle?" Elle looked away._

_E-"No. I can promise you there was no sleeping involved." Vee looked sick for a moment and immediately stopped laughing._

_V-"So what do you need my help with?"_

_E-"He's still in my room. Can you get him out?"_

_V-"Why? Won't he leave or something?" Elle looked away again._

_E-"No he can't... he's handcuffed to the bed." Vee's eyes grew wide. _

_V-"Oh Jesus." She exclaimed before looking away from Elle. Now she was the one having trouble looking at her friend._

_E-"Please Vee." Vee's eyes grew wide again._

_V-"No! No way! I'm not going in there." _

_T-"Not going in where?" Taker asked as he stopped in front of them on the way to his room._

_V-"In her room."_

_T-"Why?" Vee looked at Elle. Elle nodded once._

_V-"Because my Uncle is handcuffed to the bed." Taker's went white before he started laughing hysterically. _

_T-"I'll get him then." He said between laughing._

_E-"This is not funny" Elle glared. Taker opened the door a crack and peeked inside. He closed the door and again, shock evident on his face._

_V-"What?" Taker looked at Vee._

_T-"You go in there and get him." Vee looked at him incredulously._

_V-"No. He's your brother, you get him." Taker shook his head furiously._

_T-"He's your uncle." Vee stamped her foot._

_V-"Exactly! I don't want nor need to see that. You go in." Elle leaned against the wall as Vee and Taker argued over who would go in. Finally Taker raised his hands in the air and yelled._

_T-"Fine! You win. I'll go" Vee crossed her arms over her chest and nodded once, completely chuffed that she'd won. Taker took a deep breath and hurried into the room, closing the door behind him. There was some banging from inside the room as Taker looked for the key as quickly as possible. And then they appeared. Taker holding up his brother, who was covered in cuts, thankfully Taker got him some boxer shorts. Vee's eyes grew wide as Taker supported his brother down the hall to his room. _

_V-"What did you do to my uncle?" Vee asked. Elle lowered her head before looking up at her friend._

_E-"You know, if you rub salt into the wound, they buck."_

V-"What's going on" Elle looked up.

E-"Check this out" Elle showed Vee a photo.

V-"Is that Molly?" Vee's head tilted to the side. "Whoa, what's she?... Hey!"

E-"And it's so nicely framed." Lore laughed. Tye walked past and looked over Vee's shoulder.

T-"Yeah, I've seen that"

T-"Hey, that wasn't awkward" Tye protested to the showing of the exposure of Miss Molly.

V-"Not for us" Vee snickered.

M-"Ok, Ok, as funny as that was, let's move on."

T-"What did you have in mind?" Tye replied huskily garnering a smack in the back of her head from one very annoyed Vee.

M-"How about some comic relief?" Matt pressed the button and the television came to life, but instead of funny moments appearing on the screen an image of Matt and Vee in the middle of... something, appeared. Vee's eyes grew wide and a deep blush covered her cheeks. Matt fumbled to turn it off quickly. Vee turned towards him pissed, when the footage was gone.

V-"You were taping that?" Vee said through gritted teeth.

T-"Yeah, boy... you were taping that?" Taker asked extremely pissed. Elle sat with her head in her head rocking back and forth.

E-"My eyes... My eyes" She yelled. Her expression mirrored that of Jeff who was trying not to gag along with Damien. Edge and RVD had huge smiles on their faces, Kane couldn't look at anyone and Tye well she patted Vee on the knee.

Tye-"Congratulations babe, looked like you were doing well." Tye smiled.

M-"Ok, I'm sorry." Matt looked at Vee apologetically. "I didn't know the camera was still on." Vee nodded.

V-"Yeah right, you looked right at it... and smiled." She drawled, Matt looked guilty. Vee turned back to the TV and Taker finally stopped looming over Matt. Matt pressed play and the intended scenes appeared on the screen.

An unwelcome admirer in the form of WWE Diva Trish Stratus was perusing Jeff Hardy. Searching for an escape he ran straight into the first open locker room – the amazons locker room. Vixen cleared her throat and Jeff jumped. He turned to face them; he smiled coyly and began to plead his case.

J-"Ah, hi, I'm sorry about this but Trish was sort of chasing me down the hall."

V-"Sort of?"

J-"Ok, so she WAS chasing me down the hall"

V-"What? You're not interested?" Jeff looked disgusted at the thought

J-"God no" he said plainly and flatly.

_Mongrelle had a match vs. Brock Lesnar. It was a hardcore match and everyone backstage thought she was nuts. Insane, crazy, loony, a few beers short of a six pack, not in her right mind. Everyone gathered around the monitor to watch. The men watched with wide eyes as she pulled her leg back and booted him in the family jewels. "Low blow, Low blow, a thunderous low blow from Mongrelle" All the men winced._

Matt and Vix were in the corridor of the Joe Louis Arena. They were talking and well making out, when Ivory and Lance walked past. They saw the two mid-pash and walked up to them. Matt and Vix broke apart sensing their presence.

V-"What do you want?" Vix said bitterly

I-"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two love birds" Ivory said very sarcastically. Vix was pissed. She stood up from her position on Matt's lap. Being the tall Amazon beauty she was, she was considerably a lot taller then the short little Ivory. She looked down at her. Ivory was visibly shaken and scared of the taller woman. Vix was silent for a moment before leaning in close to Ivory.

V-"Boo" She said all of a sudden and Ivory jumped. Vix continued to look down at her.

I-"you don't scare me"

M-"Looks like she just did" Matt said laughing.

L-"hey man, back off" Lance came to Ivory's defence. Matt stood before lance, he too taller.

M-"What? She you're little girlfriend" Matt teased

L-"No! We unlike you two, have more self respect and morals than to parade around all over each other, and practically ripping each other's close off any chance they got"

V-"hmm, now there's an idea, what do you think Matt, sound good" Vix got closer to Matt.

M-" Extremely good" Matt pulled her to him. Ivory and Lance scowled.

M-"Lighten up man! We're just having fun"

V-"Yeah, fun, you know, feeling good. You do remember fun right?" Vix directed at Ivory.

I-"Very funny, fun is not having sex in public" Ivory scoffed.

V-"We've never tried that, maybe we should" Vix winked at Matt.

_U-"you will show me respect boy" Taker was enraged, this boy had a knack for this._

_M-"You want respect, earn it"_

_U-"Maybe I will, on your ass" Taker yelled._

_M-"Is this a gay thing?" Matt mocked._

V-"Haven't you got anything better to do then bother us?" Matt said annoyingly. Taker fumed

U-"I've had enough of you boy. That's it, you're going down" he growled.

V-"Only with me" Vix said huskily. She pulled Matt to her and kissed him passionately in front of taker. Taker was shocked at what she just said and did. So was everyone else.

King-"Did she just say what I think she said, JR?" He said excited.

JR-"Yes she did King"

King – "Oh My!!" King breathed.

JR-"I second that" Vixen and Matt walked away. Leaving a very mad Undertaker in the centre of the ring.

_U-"Damn girl what did you do?"_

_V-"Nothing, except I told her about that time I crashed your bike"_

_U-"Into a tree repeatedly" Vixen nods  
K-"And torched it" Vixen nods, Taker and Kane laugh. Vixen has an evil grin on her face. The guys turn to leave, as they do Undertaker exclaims, "You were a cute kid" Taker and Kane laugh as they leave. They stop outside the door._

_K-"Taker...she did it again"_

_U-"What? Oh man"_

_K-"You wanna go back in there?"_

_U-"Nah, she won this round" They walk off with their heads down._

Damien burst through the locker room door. Only Elle was there, she didn't even look up from her book. Now he was mad. How could one person make him so mad and so confused? He walked straight over to Elle and began.

D-"Do you even know I exist" he yelled in her face. She looked up and suddenly her fist flew out and thumped him straight in the (blank), Elle looks at her knuckles and states.

E-"Yeah you exist"

_J-"Oh man, you hit him in the knackers." Jeff exclaimed horrified._

Jeff edged into the room, step by step, holding a trash can lid in front of his crotch. Elle looks up as Jeff edges closer to her.

J-"I'm real, please don't hit me!" Jeff said softly.

E-"What do you want?" Elle barked out at him.

J-"Honestly? A good nights sleep and a hot shower" Elle did not find this cute.

_Jeff gets up and wanders over to them looking miserable. _

_J-"Is she cheating on me?" Elle glared at him_

_E-"No! I won't tell you again!"_

_V-"Why would she cheat on you? You obey her every command"_

_J-"I do not (The Girls give him a look) well... some people would call it being a gentleman"_

_M-"That's not what I'd call it" Matt stood up looking triumphant as Damien made a whipping noise. Matt made eye contact with everyone in the room not receiving any good vibes, he sat back down and continued to sulk._

Elle and Vixen are playing risk. What's risk you ask? You'll find out!!

Elle has her hands up and Vix keeps gesturing outwards. After awhile Elle stops "I'm not going any further, that's obscene." The boys walk in.

Matt-"What are guys doing?" Tye immediately runs over to Matt and stoops to look directly into his crotch. Matt ignores her and tries again.

Matt-"So what were you doing?"

Elle-"Playing a game"

D-"What game?"

Vix-"its called Risk"

Jeff-"What are you doing?" to Tye.

Tye-"I'm winning!" Jeff raises his hand.

"Can I play?"

Elle-"What are you gonna guess?"

Vix-"he doesn't have the faintest clue what we're talking about"

D-"On behalf of the innocent, and as if I don't know, what are you guessing?"

Tye-" Oh I know!" She screams and holds two fingers about an inch apart. Jeff is still confused.

Matt puts his hands in front of his crotch and looks up at Vix

M-"Do you think you can help me here?"

V-"Why? Is your crotch in any immediate danger?" At that point Damien pulls Jeff aside and explains the rules of risk.

M-"no but my pride is" answers Vix's question. Vix sighs and gets up, she walks towards Matt and Tye. Vix stands between Matt and Tye and Tye's view changes from Matt's crotch to Vix's ass. In the background Damien is muttering to Jeff, Jeff seems to understand

D-"Do you understand?"

J-"Yes"

D-"Really?! What are they guessing then smart ass?"

J-"Ok, No!" An annoyed Damien grabs Jeff by the hair and whispers in his ear. Finally Jeff Understands and exclaims. "Oh God! Get away from him!"

Tye-"Hey down in front" to Vix. At that Vix and Matt looked at each other and smiled wickedly.

M-"You heard the woman!" with an evil look on his face.

V-"Happy to oblige!" Vix puts her hands on Matt's hips and lowers to the ground. She leans her head against Matt and flicks out her tongue making Tye back up and yelps.

Tye-"Jeff help!!.... Stop them!" Jeff runs over and scoops up Tye. Matt takes Vixen's hands smiling and pulls her up. Vix puts her arms around Matt's neck and they start kissing. Jeff carries Tye over to the couch and they proceed to make out. Elle looks up from her magazine she's had her head buried in the whole time and sees everyone making out except for her and Damien. Damien gestures for Elle to come over to him, Elle looks at him for a while and as their eyes meet E-"Dream On!" Elle then looks back down at her magazine and continues reading. Damien looks rejected.

_Tye-"Jeff, come, now!" _

Matt-"Maybe you need someone to yell at?"

Jeff-"Yeah" Everyone decided to get in on the act.

Matt-"Why don't you yell at Jeff?"

Jeff-"Yeah!... No!"

Vix-"You really want him back, don't you?"

Elle-"What?"

Jeff-"She said, you really want him, don't you?"

Elle-"Like a bitch on heat!" Everyone looked disgusted at that comment and backed away from Mongrelle.

_T-"NO! Listen, let's just do this my way, now walk like Kiebler, with a bit of Stephanie" Vix stared at Tye, 'What was she thinking?'_

_V-"oh god! Fine" Vix pulled her top down a bit, stuck her chest out and wiggled her ass when she walked. Both her and Tye laughed._

_T-"Alright, maybe a little less Stephanie" Vix pulled her top back up, stood normally and walked perfectly. Right then Matt walked in the room, took one look at Vix and fell to his knees. Vix and Tye stopped and looked over at Matt who was practically drooling over Vix._

_T-"well I think that's the walk"_

_V-"yep, looks like it" She walked straight up to Matt the same way she'd just been walking, very sexy. Vix stood directly in front of him and looked down._

_V-"What are you doing down there?"_

_M-"Anything you want" Vix smiled evilly and bit her lower lip._

_V-"I like the sound of that"_

E-"Holy great mother of god, he's down" Vixen opened her eyes and found Taker lying flat on his back on the floor, out to the world.

E-"Holy great mother of god, he's down too" Vix looked up and saw both her father and her uncle on the ground.

_Tye and Elle stood looking down at the bodies of Taker and Kane. Neither of them had moved since they passed out. It was rather funny. Every once in a while Elle would poke one of them. Tye and Elle would watch as they shuddered or more appropriately convulsed at the sudden action. The two would laugh and poke the other. _

T-"oh it's about time the big lug got up off his fat ass" Vix scowled and rolled her eyes.

M-"Yeah get up and kick yours" Matt spoke up. Tye jumped.

T-"How long have you been awake?" Matt rolled over careful that the sheet didn't slip.

M-"As soon as I heard your annoying voice pounding at my ears" Tye fake laughed.

T-"No, you see that would be your ego, fuck face" Matt just smiled.

M-"Hoe's beast" Tye fanned shock.

T-" I'm outraged" Matt smiled, the two had started teasing each other like Vixen and Tye did on a regular basis.

M-"or is that outstretched?" Tye couldn't help but laugh at that one. Vee was already laughing, she'd lost it as soon as Matt called Tye a Hoe's Beast.

T-"Good inference, I like it, I give it two thumbs up" Tye held up both her thumbs. Matt smiled.

M-"Thank you, I thought it was appropriately timed and fitting" Tye nodded.

T-"Very well done, you're improving. Soon you'll be able to play with the big guns" Matt raised an eyebrow.

M-"Oh yeah, who are they?" Tye looked at Vix then Matt and smiled.

T-"Vee, Elle and Me. Once you can step in the ring with the three of us, you've made it"

V-"Ok, that's enough you two." Tye sulked.

T-"Ohhh, but I was having fun"

V-"Tough, now it's time to go, I want to take a shower" Tye nodded and smiled at her friend. She stood up and acknowledged Matt while walking to the door.

T-"See ya, French fry" Matt again raised an eyebrow to Tye.

M-"French fry? What?" Tye looked at him and smiled. Matt sat up in Bed.

T-"Yes, I was implying that your genitals are the size of a French Fry" Matt merely nodded.

M-"Ok, you got me there, I have no witty reply to that" Tye looked chuffed. She looked at Matt. Matt merely stood up, beside the bed, in his birthday suit. Tye's eyes grew very wide and her jaw dropped to the floor. Vix's eyes grew to the size of saucers and her jaw dropped too. Vee gasped, she wanted to run over and do something, cover him, stand in front of him anything to block the view. However she was frozen in shock. Tye opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Matt put his hands on his hips. Vee found her voice and her body.

V-"Matt!" She screamed, then noticed that Tye couldn't tear her eyes away.

V-"Tye! Look away, RIGHT NOW!" She yelled. Tye let out a small-embarrassed laugh. She was not expecting that. Matt was just laughing.

T-"I can't, I take it back, that's not a French Fry, that's a friggin' tree." Vix ran toward Matt and stood in front of him. As soon as she stepped in front of him, Tye's view changed and she was snapped out of her trance.

V-"I should kill you" Vix directed at Matt. Matt shrugged.

M-"What? For the first time since I met her, I had Tye speechless, without an annoying come back" Vix nodded, reluctantly.

V-"True, but did you have to do it that way?" Tye had started laughing relentlessly. Vix and Matt looked at her confused.

V-"What are you laughing at?" Tye shook her head and tried to calm herself to reply.

T-"It's just, now I REALLY understand why you're so pissy if anyone interrupts." Vix scowled.

V-"That's it, You (looking at Matt) put some pants on and you (looking at Tye) get out, go now" Tye stood still. Vix looked behind her to make sure Matt was covered up again. He was, so she walked towards Tye. She physically turned her around and started pushing her towards the door. Tye looked over her shoulder at Matt, then to Vix.

T-"Vee, do you remember that gigantic tree at home in like Manly (suburb in Sydney, Aus.) Or something that they lit up at Christmas?" Vee nodded, not sure where this was going.

T-"Yeah, reminds me of Matt now" Vix growled.

V-"Shut up, and never mention this again, you here me?" Tye nodded and smiled. Vix pushed her out the door, before she closed it Tye spoke up again.

T-"Mind if I borrow him some time?" Vix got that murderous glint in her eyes and Tye laughed. Vix slammed the door in Tye's face.

_Just then they saw Taker crawl past in quite a bit of pain. The boys stuck their heads around the door. They saw Vixen walking towards Taker with a purpose._

_V-"Oh come on Dad I didn't kick you that hard" The boys all winced and lowered their hands to their crotches. _

_V-"Ok, so maybe I did, but I could've kicked you a lot harder" Taker stopped and looked up at her._

_T-"Yeah, I know, I know" His voice was still rather high pitched. The boys screwed up their faces in anticipated pain then in unison moved to shut the door, locking Vixen out._

As soon as Damien stepped onto the plane he started complaining.

D-"There are too many stairs in this airport, the walk to the plane was too long" Edge and RVD rolled their eyes as Damien continued. "There sure are a lot of ugly people on this flight" As Damien finished his last whine he came face to chest with a very large man. He looked up to see Brock Lesnar staring down at him.

D-"And thus proves my point" Brock growled at Damien as Damien cowered. Brock deciding Damien really wasn't worth it, looked him in the eyes and warned him.

B-"You better take your seat and keep your mouth shut otherwise I'll be forced to rip that arm off your seat and use it as a thermometer. GOT IT?" Damien nodded sheepishly and walked, his head down towards his seat.

_Earlier Damien's drink had been spiked, the effects of the alcohol had kicked in and he was very drunk. After a very embarrassing incident where he began to run and dance around the aisles, his shirt off singing Man I Feel Like a Woman._

D-"What's that noise, what's happening, is this supposed to be happening?"

E-"Yes we're landing"

D-"Oh... there's someone on the wing of the plane"

E-"That's your reflection"

D-"Ohhhh, but I..." THUMP! Elle hit Damien.

D-"Oww, what was that for?" Another fist came flying at Damien, knocking him out. It was Vixen.

E-"Thanks Vee"

V-"No problem, at all" Vixen had been returning to her seat when she heard Damien's rantings.

_E-"You're fcked Matt. Oh wait that's what got you in this mess in the first place" She said sarcastically. _

Sure enough the boys had never left the locker room. When they entered the room they found Elle upside down, wearing a straight jacket asleep. Later on they were informed that she did not go to sleep that way. Jeff was sprawled over the table in the centre of the room, with no pants on, while the others sat around the table playing cards over his motionless body. Jeff awoke to the sound of the door closing behind the Amazons. Jeff rushed to the space between Lore and Tye and attempted to embrace it. His speech was slurred and no one was quite sure as to whom he was speaking, but his head made contact with the doorframe and his ass with the floor. Vee had to stifle a laugh.

After Jeff's amusing little drunken escapade everyone turned their attention on to RVD. Rob was talking to a locker door. Somehow he even managed to get into a fight with it, he hit the door, it swung back and hit him in the face – TWICE. Damien, who was lying on the floor suddenly sat up. He bashed his head on the underside of the table, turned a page in Elle's book and lay back down, unconscious. Everyone just ignored him, as usual. Right then Matt staggered out for the showers, buck-naked.

M-"FK! The showers are cold!" Tye's jaw hit the floor, as Vee sighed and rubbed her temples.

T-"Vee, 5 minutes, please?!" Tye pleaded with Vee. Vee merely smacked her across the back of the head. She was so not in the mood for this.

V-"Would you like it if I slept with RVD and Edge?"

T-"Fair Trade!" Tye exclaimed excitedly and was met with another smack across the back of the head.

T-"What was that for?" Tye whined.

V-"Back off!" Tye folded her arms and sulked.

T-"It wasn't that big" Vee reverted her attention back to the room. The girls watched as Edge walked straight up to Elle, put his arm around her butt and proceeded to have a conversation with her... hips. The girls watched fascinated.

L-"Dude, you know you're not talking to her face right?" Edge looked closely at Elle's crotch.

V-"Watch out, she bites" Vee teased while making a click of her teeth. Edge removed his hand from her butt, placed it protectively over his own crotch and backed away. Unfortunately in his drunken state he tripped over his feet and went ass over tit.

The girls looked around the room, and couldn't help but laugh slightly as they shook their heads. Suddenly RVD spoke up.

RVD-"Wow, you guys look HOT!!!" He exclaimed while staring at the girls. This got the others attention, well Matt Jeff and Edge, Damien was still passed out. They stared at the girls, looking each one up and down. Liking what they saw. Lore stood in black leather pants, with a blood red wife beater, her red hair up in a French twist. Tye wore a knee length red dress with two slits on each side reaching to her hips, her hair curled. As for Vee, she wore black leather thigh-high boots, a blood red velvet mini skirt, a matching halter and a black floor length trench coat, her hair dead straight. Matt, now with pants, walked up to Vee, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He brushed her hair away from her neck.

M-"God you look gorgeous!" He breathed before kissing her neck. Vee pushed him away gently.

V-"ok, you reek of alcohol, get off" Matt pulled away and pouted. Edge and RVD walked up to Tye at the same time Matt walked away.

E-"Baby, you are looking good enough to eat" Edge smiled evilly.

T-"Umm, I'll remember that later" Tye replied seductively as both man kissed her cheek. Jeff however was having trouble walking.

J-"You look gorgeous too baby" Lore shook her head. He was considerably a lot drunker than the others.

L-"Yeah, nice try, but you're legless. You boys can't hold your liquor."

_V-"Of course I do daddy, just like I want be impaled on a street lamp" Vee answered in a sweet sarcastic voice. _

They all ran to the door and found Kane sitting beside the bed, Vee rubbing his now bald head.

V-"rub the Buddha make a wish" She said in a funny voice.

_Taker and Kane were entering the hospital, they were heading down the hall to Vee's room right when Vee flew past in her wheelchair. The two stopped and leapt out of the way, she was definitely going to take them out if necessary and they knew it. She was soon followed by a flank of nurses chasing after her. Taker and Kane leaned against the walls watching. _This _was a fight the poor nurses weren't going to win. Suddenly Vee stopped the chair, unfortunately the nurses didn't have such an easy time stopping and crashed into a gurney. Vee laughed as she turned and wheeled away. However she didn't get far, Taker and Kane stepped behind her and grabbed the chair foiling her escape. Vee looked toward them._

_V-"Hey, what's the big idea?" Taker and Kane glared.,_

_T-"Firstly, how are you operating this thing with your broken arm?"_

_V-"Electric. I'm using the controls." Kane smiled._

_T-"Secondly why are you abusing the nurses?"_

_V-"Because they are trying to do their job" Vee answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. At this Kane laughed._

_K-"What about their job are they trying to do exactly?" He asked trying to control his laughter._

_V-"Give me a shot the shifty buggers."_

V- "I'm so glad you're here, Matt is really starting to piss me off. I swear he's worse than my father, he won't let me do anything." Suddenly Vee broke into an imitation. "Vee, what do you think you're doing? You can't roll over on your own, you're too fragile. Honestly, what were you thinking? You can't pee by yourself, I'll have to do it for you."

_K-"I'm in Rio, and I'm walking down the beach, I'm in my Speedos." Kane sung as he danced out toward the pool. Yes danced. Everyone turned afraid of the sight that would greet them. Vee pointed and yelled. _

_V-"Budgie smugglers." Everyone looked at Vee strangely. "What? He's wearing budgie smugglers." Everyone looked at her confused. "Fine, a budgie is a small parakeet, originally green and yellow in colour but through intensive breeding now available in yellow, white, blue . Now smugglers implies the removing of this parakeet from its natural environment, now budgie smugglers are called this because its looks like you are attempting to smuggle a budgie in your nether..."_

_T-"baby, girl don't even go there." _

"Jeff, put your pants on and get in the damn car, NOW!" Jeff ran out of Matt and Vixen's house, his bag in one hand, the other holding up his pants.

_T-"Well then come out." Vee shook her head completely aware that Tye couldn't see her but hey. _

_V-"I can't..." Tye was confused._

_T-"Why are you stuck." Vee rolled her eyes._

_V-"No... I'm not decent."_

_T-"OH MY GOD!" Tye yelled. Vixen's back tensed._

_V-"What? What's wrong."_

_T-"Brownies. They have brownies."_

V-"What I wanna know is, how small was Eric Bischoff's... package?" Gail looked at Vee intently for a moment before laughing. She relaxed beside the Amazon beauty and smiled up at her.

G-"Tiny." Vee nodded smiling.

V-"I expected as much... oh, you wouldn't happen to know what the hell that thing is growing on his head?" Gail laughed harder.

G-"I have no idea. I was afraid to touch it. It might have bitten me." Vee laughed.

_E-"No... I swear you guys are hopeless. I bet you couldn't even go without for 1 week."_

_T-"Could to. But who wants to?" Vee sat watching the exchange between her friends. The idea was actually quite ingenious. A bet, could Tye go without for a whole week? The odds weren't in her favour, but it would be interesting to see._

_V- "That's actually a really good bet."_

_E-"What is?"_

_V-"If Tye could go a week without sex. You could make it that every time she orgasms she has to pay you 10 bucks."_

_T-"I don't like the sounds of that. I could be out a lot of money."_

_V-"Not if you behave."_

_E-"Tye's right Vee. It's not fair. She couldn't do it."_

_T-"I could so. I'm not a nympho or anything." _

_E-"Damn near close." Tye's mouth opened in shocked._

_T-"I'm outraged. You're on bitch."_

_E-"Good, ten bucks every time you orgasm. I'm going to be a very rich woman by the end of the week." Vee was trying very hard not to laugh, she looked over to the boys as the two were setting up the bet and saw the faces of Rob and Edge. They were not happy boys. _

E-"What you're doing is cruel and un-called for."

V-"Hey, I think what he's doing is cruel and un-called for."

T-"Yeah, a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do."

E-"Yeah, but he's a guy. He can't hold out as long as we can."

T-"That sounds like a wager." Tye smiled evilly as she began bouncing in her seat like she had ants in her pants.

V-"What ?"

T-"Alright, let's see how long the guys can last without sex."

E-"I'm intrigued. Continue."

T-"Well we can start a pool. We each guess how long we think they'll last and add $10 a day to the pool. When they finally can't take anymore, whoever's guess was closest gets the pool."

V-"I don't like the sound of this. It could very well mean that I won't get laid for a very long time and I've already been without for over 5 weeks."

T-"Fine, then we'll wait until you've been well and truly taken care of and then we'll start the bet." Tye sighed.

E-"I like it."

V-"What about the guys? And you Tye? You couldn't last a week."

T-"I never said we couldn't get any. Just that the guys couldn't."

E-"Ok now I really like this. We get free range."

T-"Exactly." Tye smiled as images of various prospects flashed through her mind until she settled on a picture of Randy Orton. "So how long do you think Elle?"

E-"I say a week." Tye looked at Vee.

V-"1 month." Vee said reluctantly. She thought the guys could last that long, and it didn't sound like a great thing to her.

T-"And I say 3 ½ weeks." Tye stated simply.

V-"Only you could come up with something like this."

T-"I'm special like that." Tye smiled as she stood and walked into the house.

The Boys sat looking at the screen, mouths a gape before slowly turning towards the girls.

Edge-"That was a bet?" He whined looking at Tye. Tye smiled coyly. Taker and Kane started laughing deeply in the background. The entire room turned towards them swiftly.

T-"Well, that's horrible of course." Taker tried to keep a straight face.

K-"How long did it last?"

Elle-"27 days"

Tye-"27 days"

Vee-"28days" They girls all said at the same time. Kane and Taker looked at each other and started laughing again.

RVD-"That really wasn't cool." Rob looked at Tye shaking his head. Tye just shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window.

Tye-"Hey look, the snow's letting up." Everyone looked towards the window and smiled.

Vee-"Alright, I'm going to bed. It's.... holy crap it's 3 am." Vee stated as she stood and walked out of the room. Matt shrugged and followed her. Jeff wandered off to his room, Elle and Damien took one room. RVD, Edge & Tye took another while Kane and Taker fought over the last room. Kane eventually lost due to an uncalled for wedgy and was banished to the couch.

And that ladies and gentleman is the Amazonian Clip Show. Please join us next time for a new chapter in the Amazon chronicles.

Goodnight.

_Next time on An Amazonian Life:_

_Who is in Vixen's kitchen?_


	46. Chapter 51 Visitors, Issues and Titles

**Chapter 51**

Well we're back, back to the weird and wacky, wild world of the Amazon beauties we've come to love. When we last left off Vixen was having a little situation in her kitchen. Let's go back there shall we?

Vee yawned as she opened her bedroom door and walked out into the hall. She headed toward the stairs and down towards the kitchen. Running her hand across her face, the alluring aroma of coffee hit her nose and she smiled.

V-"Thank god for Jeff" She smiled as she entered the kitchen. When her eyes focused on the person before her, they almost bugged out of her head. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" She yelled. The blonde woman turned towards the kitchen door.

S-"Oh, hi Vixen. Good Morning. Coffee?" Stacey Kiebler asked sweetly. Vee looked at the twit. She stood in only Jeff's shirt. Vee visibly flinched.

V-"Yes I'd love some.... What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Stacey jumped at the sudden outburst.

S-"Umm, I spent the night with Jeff." Vixen looked at her intently, stepping into the kitchen.

V-"Oh really?" Stacey smiled at her warily. "Well I don't give a fuck what Jeff does, but you are not allowed in my home. Get your arse out now." Vee said calmly. Stacey looked scared and nodded slowly. She walked carefully over to the door and past Vixen. She ran past Jeff on the stairs, and into his room. Matt watched as the flash of blonde hair disappeared into Jeff's room. He bolted down the stairs, past Jeff, into the kitchen. He saw Vixen standing in the same position by the door. Looking blankly into the room, a scowl on her face. He touched her shoulder slightly and she whirled around on him. When her eyes focused on him she calmed considerably.

M-"Are you ok?" Vee looked at him and down at the floor. She then realised what she was wearing. She stood before the person she quite possibly hated the most in her life, dressed in short shorts, a tiny singlet and her hair in a loose pony. People she didn't like weren't supposed to see her dressed like that, they were only supposed to see her foot as it travelled towards them at an alarming speed.

V-"Do you see that? Jeff let that piece of Trash into my house." Right at that moment Tye walked into the house, Edge and Rob trailing in behind her. Tye walked straight up to Vee and Matt and smiled.

T-"Morning... Got Coffee?" She asked happily. Vee looked up at her, the deep scowl still very present on her face.

V-"Yeah, Kiebler made some." She said casually. Tye looked at her briefly before looking around at her surroundings.

T-"Did I just walk into a nightmare?" Vee nodded.

V-"Yeah mine." Vee replied sarcastically. "Jeff!" Vee called loudly to the man who sat on the stairs afraid to face her wrath. He stood slowly and walked toward the kitchen. He walked into the room to see Edge, Rob and Tye sitting around the table, Matt sitting at the counter and Vee leaning against the counter, arms crossed, and not pleased.

J-"Morning." He nodded at the group. Vee walked over to him, she looked up at him gently.

V-"I know that Lore came back last night, and I know that you're still hurting over that." She whispered so only Jeff could hear. But her voice rose as she continued. "Screw all the trash you want. I don't care. Just don't ever bring that slut into my house again." She said forcefully. Jeff nodded once. He turned when he noticed Vee scowling at something over his shoulder. Stacey stood behind him, fear etched across her face. She looked at him pleadingly. Jeff looked between the women and turned away from Stacey to go sit with Rob and Edge.

Vee almost felt sorry for the hoe as her face fell following Jeff's rejection. Vee watched as Stacey turned and walked out of the house. The door shut behind her and Vixen turned to get herself some coffee.

E-"So Vee babe, what's for breakfast? Pancakes, maybe?" Edge smiled trying to lighten the mood. Vee laughed and flipped him the bird. She grabbed some mugs and poured herself and Matt a cup of coffee before placing the mugs and coffee pot in the middle of the table, ruffling Jeff's hair as she walked back to the counter to sit beside Matt.

The room engulfed in conversation and laughter as everyone tried extremely hard to forget the unpleasant surprise of the morning.

Later that morning Taker walked into the house causing Vee to note that no one even bothered to knock anymore. They were all expected in California in two days and were flying out in a couple of hours. He picked up the bags that lined the wall by the door. Packing up the van he entered the house again, calling out to anyone within ear shot.

T-"Anybody home?" He yelled, Matt popped his head around the corner from the kitchen.

M-"Yeah, we're all in here." Taker walked into the kitchen and found The Hardys, Edge, RVD and Tye all sitting around, drinking coffee.

T-"Where's Vee and Elle?" He directed at the only person who had acknowledged his presence.

M-"Vee is showering. Elle and Damien are on their way." Taker noticed the tension that lingered in the air.

T-"Ok, what's going on?" Matt snuck a sideways glance at Jeff, who shrunk down in his seat.

M-"We got a little visitor this morning." Taker's brow furrowed. "Vee found Stacey Kiebler in our kitchen." Taker's eyes grew wide.

T-"Oh god... What was she doing here?" Matt looked at Jeff again. Taker looked at Jeff. "You slept with Stacey?" Taker directed at Jeff. Jeff looked guilty. "Well done." This got everyone's attention. All eyes in the room were on Taker. "What?" Everyone turned away.

M-"Ok then, moving on." Taker walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Moving to stand beside Matt, who was sitting at the counter, Taker took a sip of his coffee before continuing.

T-"So, I take it Vee didn't appreciate her presence." Matt nodded. "Well, Kiebler's not exactly her favourite person."

M-"You're telling me." Matt looked up and smiled as Vee came into sight. She stopped at the doorway and looked around the room.

V-"Ok. What's going on?" Vee asked wearily, holding her hands in front of her just in case.

M-"What are you talking about?"

V-"You're all getting along. You two are getting along." Vee said looking at Taker and Matt.

Tye-"Too fucking early in the morning to fight." Tye spoke up from behind her coffee cup. Vee just shook her head and went to answer the door.

Elle stomped through the door, bags in hand as soon as Vee opened it.

V-"Good morning to you too Elle." Elle scowled at her. Apparently it really was too early in the morning.

E-"I'm having a shitty day and it's not even 10 yet." Vee rolled her eyes.

V-"Trust me, my morning has been worse."

E-"Oh yeah?" Elle challenged. Vee's shoulders straightened. Her hands went to her hips and she stalked towards Elle.

V-"Yeah. I woke up to find Kiebler in my kitchen wearing nothing but Jeff's shirt." Elle dropped her gaze.

E-"You win." She stated simply as she dumped her bags on the floor and headed toward the kitchen. "Still getting yourself into trouble I hear Jeffrey." She stated as she sat down. Jeff lowered his head. There really was no getting out of this one. Vee wasn't pleased.

The group all started heading out to the car. Kane was sitting in the backseat when they exited the house. Everyone piled into the car before Tye spoke up.

T-"Oh, wait. Nature's calling." Tye exclaimed. Sitting in the back, it required everyone to get out of the car, except for Kane and Jeff who sat in the very last row. So they all poured out of the car like some bad clown stunt, and stood outside the car waiting for Tye. Matt and Vee leaned against the front door, as everyone else either sat on the front steps or stood by the car. Jeff and Kane however remained in the van.

K-"I got to fart." Jeff looked at Kane.

J-"Not in here dickhead, there aren't any windows." Jeff exclaimed.

Outside the car everyone watched as Jeff scrambled to get out of the car with little success. He managed to manoeuvre himself to the door but couldn't get it open. The child safety locks were on the doors. He banged wildly on the window, a pleading look in his eyes. Everyone looked on in astonishment, as Jeff slowly slid down the window to collapse inside the vehicle, out of sight. Everyone burst out laughing at the display, while Kane sat, in the exact same position the entire time.

Tye came out of the house, to see everyone laughing hysterically. She looked around, noticing that Kane was still in the car, but did not see Jeff.

T-"What's so funny?" She asked. Vee sobered enough to relay the display they had all witnessed. Tye started laughing and weakly managed between gusts of laughter. "What, did someone fart?" This question sent everyone into hysterics again. The sight alone was funny, thinking that it was brought on by the release of toxic gas made it hilarious. One by one, they managed to control their laughter and headed over towards the van. They opened the door and Jeff almost fell out. They turned towards Kane who sat, a stupid smirk on his face.

V-"What happened?" Jeff opened his eyes and looked up at her.

J-"The bastard farted." Vee's hand quickly rose to her mouth in a useless attempt to stop the laughter that threatened. She joined everyone else who either fell to the ground, held their stomachs, or leaned against the car for support. As the laughter died down and everyone started piling into the car, something caught Taker's eye. He grabbed Vixen's wrist as she reached for the door handle to the front seat. She looked up at him questioningly.

V-"What? You want the front?" She asked. Taker's eyes darkened in fury. Vee braced herself for whatever tirade was about to bombard her.

T-"What the hell is that?" Taker asked, a firm grip still on her wrist. Vee looked at her hand, the subject of such deep scrutiny by the deadman. There sat the ring.

V-"It's not what you think." That sent him off. His face went a deep red, the vein in his neck started to bulge and his eye twitched once before the yelling began.

T-"Not what I think? If you think I'm going to allow you to get married you got another thing coming." Vee noted the use of the word 'allow' and just as she was about to protest Taker continued. "You're too young. There is no way you're ready for marriage. I'm going to call your mother. She'll put a stop to this. Not screw that. I'll put a stop to it right now." He rambled before heading around the van to Matt. He pulled the Hardy boy out of the drivers seat and pushed him up against the van.

M-"What? What did I do?" Matt asked, shocked at the sudden violent attack.

T-"You're crazy if you think I'm going to allow you to marry my daughter." Matt looked confused.

M-"Marry? What? Who said anything about Marriage?" Taker pushed him against the car harder.

T-"I saw the ring." Matt glanced at Vixen who strolled over to where the two men stood. She thrust her hand in front of her father's face.

V-"Which hand Dad?" Taker looked at her confused. "Which hand is the ring on?" Taker realised what she was yelling at him and let Matt go. He took her hands and saw what she was getting at. It sat on her right finger - not the traditional left for a wedding/engagement ring.

T-"So you're not engaged?" Taker asked. Vee shook her head. "So what's the ring for." Vee contemplated lying for a moment before deciding the truth was the only way to go - Taker would only find out anyway and the fall out would be much worse.

V-"It's a promise ring." Taker looked between the two.

T-"So you're going to get married one day. But not now... or any time soon I hope." Vee smiled at him.

V-"Exactly." Taker thought for a moment before nodding once and getting in the driver's seat.

T-"Get in the back Hardy, I'm driving." Taker stated before shutting the door on him. Matt only smiled and walked around to hop in the back, while Vee sat in the passenger seat.

_California that night._

The group all arrived at the arena and entered the building. As the walked down the hall they noticed the guys all looking at Vee strangely. Vee getting very confused and very pissed at the appreciative looks she was getting walked up to one particular culprit - Val Venis - and looked him dead in the eyes, while Matt and Taker watched on.

V-"What the hell are you looking at." Val licked his lips as he raked his eyes over the Amazon's body. Vee noticed he was holding something behind his back. She stepped real close to him. Val smiled as she moved so close, they almost touched. Vixen reached her arms around him as she smiled up at him. Val tilted his head closer to Vee's and stared at her mouth. Vee licked her lips slowly and ripped the hidden item out of Val's hands. She stepped back and looked down at said item. It was the Diva magazine she'd posed for. She looked at the cover - the cover that she was on and looked back up at Val who was still staring at her.  
"Dream on pal. It's never going to happen." Vee stated before walking back over to Matt and Taker.

Matt took the magazine from Vee and looked it over before it was unceremoniously ripped from his grasp by one very pissed Taker. He stared at the cover, Vee was kneeling in the water, dirt smudged down her cheek and scattered over her body. Her hair was as wild as her stare. The bikini she wore was pretty tame but the photo was provocative and sexy. Taker flipped through the magazine and noted that in all the pictures, Vee was pretty well covered but the facial expressions and poses mimicked the theme of the cover. Taker's head slowly rose and he looked down the hall. It was littered with superstars all looking at the magazine. Matt followed his gaze and noticed the abundance of wrestlers all drooling over his girlfriend. The two set off down the hall ripping each and every copy of the magazine from the hands of their fellow superstars. But they didn't stop there. They continued through the entire arena until they had confiscated every last copy. Vee simply shrugged and headed to her locker room, hoping that said magazine would be forgotten pretty quickly.

No such luck.

Vixen had a match against Trish Stratus, with the Women's title on the line. She made her entrance and waited for her opponent, who would be accompanied by Tyson Tomko. She stood in the ring as Stratus and Tomko stared her down. Stratus took the mic and began her tirade.

T-"Vixen, Vixen, Vixen." She drawled, garnering a pretty nasty look from Vee. "You always walk around here like you're better than the rest of us." Vee nodded and the crowd cheered. "Well you're not. You said you'd never 'sink' to our level, and what was it? Oh yes, 'parade around like a slut on the prowl'. Yet you did a Diva's shoot. Not only that. But you get the cover." She spat with disdain. Vee shrugged and the crowd roared. "That's not fair." Trish screamed before dropping the mic and attempting to tackle Vixen. However, Vixen only stepped back and Trish was knocked on her ass.

Vee stared down at the girl and nodded at the ref. The bell was rung and Vixen stalked towards Trish. The challenger scampered to her feet, backing away from the towering Amazon. She looked behind her as she inched closer to the ropes. Seeing there was no escape she fought back. Striking Vixen, and raking her nails across the champion's eyes, she knocked the tall beauty down. Laying boot after boot Trish picked up the advantage. Trish addressed the crowd as the booed at the blonde's attack on the popular Amazon. Vixen got to her feet, and lay a savage fist into the challenger's stomach, winding her. Vixen forged a powerful counter attack , but was cut short when the ref was taken out by the clumsy challenger. This led to the interference by Tyson Tomko. The problem solver power-bombed the champion into the mat viciously. Trish scampered to cover the champion for the three count.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your new Women's Champion, Trish Stratus." Lillian Garcia called as Vixen made it to her feet and stared down Trish and Tomko as they backed up the ramp.

Vixen stormed backstage and into the locker room. She picked up the closest object and threw it at the wall. She looked around the room. It was empty.

V-"Where's Matt?" Vixen asked aloud. She needed to let out a little tension, and he was no where to be seen. Just as she was about to go look for him, the door opened and he stepped inside, a sympathetic look on his face. "Where have you been?" Vee demanded.

M-"I was watching your match." Matt replied annoyed. Vixen walked past him and locked the door. Taking his hand, she pulled Matt into the shower.

V-"I need you." Was all she said as he tried to pull away, still annoyed at what he perceived to be her possessiveness. Catching on to her intents, now and in her growled demand of his whereabouts, he allowed Vixen to drag him into the shower to work off her 'tension'.

Back in the Locker room, Elle entered to find the room deserted. She sat down against the wall and heard the showers on. She listened for a moment, and when the water shut off, waited to see who appeared. When Vee stepped out of the bathroom, her hair wet and wearing only a towel. She raised an eye brow.

E-"Jeez. Put some clothes on." Vee picked up a towel from the pile by the bathroom door and smacked Elle in the face with it. Elle grabbed the towel and scowled at Vee.

E-"Hey that wasn't cool." Vee smiled and headed over to her locker. As Vee looked for clothes, Matt walked out of the bathroom, a towel secured around his waist and jumped when he saw Elle sitting against the wall, an amused expression on her face.

M-"Uh, hi." Elle smiled up at him, enjoying his discomfort.

E-"Hi. How's it hanging?" She replied, trying desperately not to laugh at the deep red blush that covered Matt's face, following her question.

M-"Uh, Vee can you PLEASE pass me some pants?" Vee turned around and saw how uncomfortable Matt was around Elle.

V-"Yeah, just a sec." She took her time finishing gathering her clothes and walking over to his bag. Matt stood perfectly still, his hands firmly grasping his towel to his waist, as Vee slowly retrieved a pair of pants from his bag and detoured to pick up her clothes before sauntering over to him. Matt looked at her pleadingly as she stepped closer to him. "Here you go baby." She said innocently as she held his pants out for him. Matt grabbed his pants from Vee's grasp and high-tailed it into the bathroom. As soon as the door slammed shut Elle and Vee burst out laughing.

E-"He's such a prude." Elle mocked. Vee only smiled and walked into the bathroom to get dressed herself.

Bathroom.

Matt jumped as the door opened and he quickly grabbed his towel, covering himself. When he saw it was only Vee he visibly relaxed.

M-"That was not cool out there." Matt whined as Vee closed and locked the door.

V-"Oh it was just a bit of fun. Lighten up." Vee smiled as she dumped her clothes on the counter.

M-"Lighten up? I wasn't wearing any clothes, and I wouldn't put it past Elle to whip out a knife or something and cut my soldier off." Vee tried not to laugh.

V-"Soldier?" She asked, a smirk on her face. Matt scowled at her.

M-"Whatever. She'd do it." Vee rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

V-"No she wouldn't." She replied soothingly. Matt looked at her uncertain.

M-"What makes you so sure?" He asked as she reached him, and placed her hands on his hips.

V-"Because she knows I'd kill her." Vixen took hold of his towel and in one swift motion ripped it from his waist, throwing it across the room, to float to the floor. Vee looked up at him and raised her hand to his head. Curling her fingers in his hair she pulled his head down to hers. His lips just a whisper away from hers she continued "A slow, painful death." And she kissed him.

Elsewhere

Tye, Edge and RVD stood outside the locker room, covered in calamine lotion, whining about stupid itchy spots and men that gave it to them. No one was sure who gave it to who, but since Edge broke out first, he was getting all the blame. Suddenly Tye turned to Edge and smacked him in the arm. Edge's hand immediately flew up to rub at the certain bruise he would have tomorrow.

E-"What was that for?" Tye scowled at him.

T-"That was forgiving me the chicken pox. I hate you." Edge rolled his eyes.

E-"How do you know it was me. For all I know, you gave it to me." That really wasn't a bright move Edge. Tye's eyes flared with rage and Edge slinked backwards in fear. Rob started backing away, ignoring the pleading look he was receiving from Edge.

T-"What did you just say to me?" Edge tried to think of a way to get himself out of it. Not coming up with anything, he just started talking.

E-"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You know I love you." He tried. Tye looked at him, expression unreadable. Edge tensed, waiting for a reaction. She simply smacked him again and leaned against the wall. Seeing that the situation was defused, Rob crept back over and the three went back to whining and scratching.

Later,

Vee and Matt exited the locker room, into the hall and saw their sick friends scratching profusely at their skin. Vee walked up to Tye and grabbed her hand.

V-"Don't scratch. You'll make it worse." Tye looked up at her like an exasperated child.

T-"Yeah, or I'll go crazy!" She yelled, Vee only rolled her eyes.

V-"Listen we're going to head back to the hotel. The flight's at 10:30 tomorrow morning. We'll meet you at the airport." Tye nodded, while trying to scratch, without scratching, at her skin. Vee watched her for a minute before shaking her head and walking away, Matt following behind.

Next Day - The Flight Home.

Well apparently Damien has an aversion to flying, as seen on the flight back from Australia, this flight however was different.

To save everybody's sanity, Damien was slipped a Mickey and knocked out for the entire flight. So instead of his annoying ramblings and such, all everyone got was loud snoring and some drool on the shoulder of Kane, who had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting beside the youngest Hardy.

Arrival at Airport in North Carolina

Our team walked off the plane with several other superstars who opted to take the flight for the next show in Charlotte. Everyone gathered at the gate lounge.

V-"Ok listen, we have to drive to Charlotte in 4 days, so get your asses to our place by 10am on Saturday morning. Got it?" She asked looking around the group, no one was paying attention. Throwing her arms up in the air, Vee walked away mumbling about dumbass' who would forget the info and get everybody late. Matt, who too was not paying attention, snapped out of his trance and saw the retreating back of Vee. He ran to catch up with her ignoring that Jeff was not following but instead eyeing another WWE Diva.

Jeff walked up to said Diva and smiled his most charming smile - sly little bugger - and began to strike up a conversation.

J-"Hi. How are you?" At her smile he continued. "Would you like to get a drink with me?" The Diva smiled and nodded, taking Jeff's offered arm, the two left together.

Two hours later, Vee and Matt were home, unpacked and wondering where Jeff was when the phone rang. Vee leaned over on the sofa and picked up the cordless from the coffee table.

V-"Hello?" Vee asked pressing the mute button on the TV. All she heard was heavy breathing. "Oh, hi Uncle Glenn. What's up?" She asked as the door to the room opened and her uncle stood before her. The heavy breathing continued as Vee looked at her Uncle confused. "Who is this?" She asked calmly and the phone clicked on the other end. Vee hung up the phone. "That was strange."

K-"What was?" Kane asked. Vee shook her head, dismissing it.

V-"What's up?" Kane sat down beside her and un-muted the TV.

K-"Nothing. Just bored. Thought I'd hang out with my favourite niece." Vee smiled.

V-"DVD?" She asked Kane nodded. "How about... Underworld? I just got it."

K-"Is that the one with the Vampires and Werewolves?" Vee nodded. "Ok" Settling into the movie, Vee relaxed completely forgetting about the strange phone call. That is, until the phone rang and again, all she heard was heavy breathing.

V-"Listen, Elle this is not funny. I'm not playing your sick little games, so cut it out." She yelled and hung up the phone. Kane looked over at her.

K-"You ok?" Vee nodded.

V-"Just Elle being a bitch. I'm going to turn the machine on and screen for a while. She'll give up then." Kane nodded and turned back to the screen.

Several hours later, and several phone calls later Vee was getting mad. Elle didn't take her stupid games that far, neither did Tye. Kane long since gone home Vee called out to Matt.

V-"Matt. I'm starting to think this isn't the girls."

M-"Next time it rings. I'm picking it up." Matt said forcefully. Vee nodded distracted. It was extremely creepy.

An hour passed and the phone hadn't rung. Vee and Matt relaxed on the sofa watching some horror movie Vee didn't know the name of. The phone rang and with the two completely engrossed in the movie, they didn't hear it until Vee's voice rang out from the machine.

V-"Hey, this is Vixen, WHAT?, oh and Matt. We're busy, or purposely avoiding your call. Leave a message." Vee smirked at the message she'd created, then rolled her eyes when she heard Edge's voice.

E-"Uh, hi guys. Listen we kinda forgot what time you wanted us over there on Saturday." Vee leant over Matt and picked up the phone.

V-"10 am" She said abruptly causing Edge to flinch on the other end, at the unrepentant answer to his question.

E-"Oh thanks Vee." Edge replied before Rob's voice was heard on the other end yelling something at Tye. "Listen I got to go."

V-"Uh huh." Vee smirked on her end. "Bye" She said softly before hanging up the phone. "I swear, they're all hopeless. We'll get a call from Elle later." Vee stated as she stood from the sofa and walked to the door. "I'm going to shower for bed." Matt nodded at her retreating form. He looked over at the machine and smirked slightly before turning it towards him.

Half an hour later, Edge Tye and Rob had all forgotten the time they were supposed to be there on Saturday. Apparently, Vee's unexpected response had jolted the Canadian, causing him to miss what she had said. After much arguing, Tye picked up the phone to call. She waited as the phone rang and started smirking when she heard Matt's voice.

M-"Hey, how you doing? Sorry you can't get through. Why don't you leave your name and your number and I'll get back to you." He was singing an incredibly old song. Tye couldn't help but chuckle slightly, then she heard Vee's voice.

V-"Get away from the answering machine, I won't tell you again." Tye started laughing lightly, amused. But Matt's response sent her into hysterics.

M-"I'm no where near it." was all that was heard before the obligatory beep at the end. Tye had to control her laughing.

T-"Hey, this Tye. Yeah I couldn't get through. You know my name and my number, so let me know the time for Saturday." She sang in the same tune as the corny message. She started laughing at the end. "That was a cool message guys. Really, fantastic. Anyways, let me know what time for Saturday. E had a complete bazza (Aussie term for stuff up) and didn't catch what time you said. Talk to you later babe. Bye." Tye hung up the phone and laughed at the confused looks she was getting from her men. "Come on, let's go to bed." She smiled. The two followed her obediently.

Vee woke up in the morning completely relaxed, that is until she remembered the weird phone calls from last night. Matt had done a really good job in making her forget so she could relax and get some sleep, but now she couldn't get them out of her head. She rose from the bed quietly, trying not to disturb Matt, who was still sleeping. She put on a pair of shorts and a single, and threw on a light robe before walking out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen in search of the warm goodness that was coffee.

She smiled, anticipating the wonderful warm liquid, as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks, at the kitchen doorway. She blinked her eyes several times, at the scene in front of her. Unable to believe what she was seeing, she raised her hands to her face and rubbed at her eyes. When she pulled them away and opened her eyes, the scene hadn't changed. She repeated the action, until she felt Matt standing behind her.

M-"What the hell are you doing in my house?" He yelled.

TBC...

Next time on An Amazonian Life:

Who is in Matt and Vee's kitchen? Doesn't this seem familiar? What's the deal with the phone calls? All this and much, much more, when An Amazonian Life continues.


	47. Chapter 52 The Sewing Machine

**Chapter 52**

M-"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Matt yelled. Vixen turned toward him, a relieved look on her face.

V-"Oh thank God, you see her too?" She said happily. Matt continued to glare at the woman before him, his arms folded over his chest, waiting for a response. Vee sighed relieved that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her and looked back into the kitchen. The brunette stood in the middle of the kitchen, a worried expression gracing her features. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words were heard.

M-"Well?" She took a step forward and looked at Matt pleadingly. He could look rather menacing and scary when he wanted to.

V-"Well, at least this one's dressed." Vee replied, she was not so much bothered as she was shocked. True, she didn't like the girl being in her house, but if it was going to be anyone... Matt continued to glare at her. The Diva stepped forward.

"I spent the night with Jeff." She whispered. "I'll be leaving." She answered softly before stepping past the couple warily. The sound of a heavy door closing the only evidence of her departure.

Jeff walked downstairs and into the kitchen, whistling a happy tune. Vee and Matt watched him, as he walked straight past them to the cupboard to retrieve a coffee mug. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down.

J-"What?" He asked.

Jeff stood before Matt and Vee, his head down, like a child being scolded by his parents.

V-"Victoria Jeff? Victoria? Why?" Vee asked confused. Jeff looked at her sheepishly.

J-"She's dark and shadowy, and full of fear and trepidation." He answered, Matt threw his arms up in resignation, shaking his head. Vee's eyes grew wide at his response.

V-"So's going to the toilet in the middle of the night." She replied sarcastically. Jeff couldn't help but laugh.

J-"What can I say?" Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "Put it down to sewing wild oats." Matt turned back to his brother.

M-"Oh come on. Listen, I'm sure Vee agrees with me when I say, we don't care who you screw. Go for your life. Just, at least warn us." Jeff scoffed at his brother.

J-"Yeah right, like I'll be doing that. I'm not stepping foot near your bedroom. Especially not in the middle of the night, when I get back with the sewing machine." Vee pulled a disgusted face at him. Sewing machine?

V-"Jesus Jeff. I didn't need to hear that." Vee whined.

J-"Yeah and I so don't need to see you two going at it. I mean, the video was bad enough." Vee's eyes grew wide. Matt jumped in, he didn't need that brought up again.

M-"Knock on the door. Leave a note on the door. Anything! I mean, what if Vee and I walked down stairs buck naked and there's someone here?" Jeff cringed.

J-"Please don't ever leave your bedroom buck naked, I don't think I could handle it."

V-"Thanks a lot." Vee said offended. Jeff looked apologetically at Vee.

J-"Not you Vee." Vee crossed her arms over her chest and nodded once, chuffed.

M-"Just. I don't know... Go to their place." Matt said before walking upstairs to shower and change. He was extremely thankful he'd pulled on a pair of sweat pants instead of boxers this morning.

A few hours later, Vee sat on the sofa, channel surfing and completely bored. Matt and Jeff were out picking up lumber or something equally as boring and supposedly manly. So she was alone in the house. They were going to be gone for a while, they'd taken the boys with them, and Vee had a sneaking suspicion they'd in fact bailed for a guys day out, probably involving strippers or something that would get their asses beat by the women. Reaching over she picked up the phone and dialled Tye's cell. It rang a few times before Tye picked up.

T-"Talk to me." Tye drawled into the phone.

V-"Hey, I'm bored, come over for a swim?" Vee asked hopefully.

T-"Alright. I'm seriously bored myself. I'll call Elle." Vee nodded then remembered herself.

V-"Ok. Oh and bring lunch. I haven't been shopping yet. I only have ice-cream, cereal and coffee in the house. Tye cringed.

T-"Ewww. Food I shall be bringing. Pizza sound good?" Vee again nodded and rolled her eyes at herself.

V-"Pizza sounds great. I'll see you soon."

T-"Ok. Toodlez." Tye hung up. Vee put the phone down and walked into the bedroom. As soon as she stepped inside she got an uneasy feeling and shivered visibly. Shaking it off as just a sudden shiver she headed over to her closet to find her bikini.

An hour later, Elle and Tye had arrived and the girls were polishing off their pizza by the pool. Tye and Vee went to side on the edge, their feet dangling in, while Elle stayed in the shade, a book in hand.

They talked and joked around for a while. Until Vee finally spoke up, the events of last night still weighing heavily on her mind.

V-"Hey, the creepiest thing happened last night." Tye turned to her friend.

T-"Jeff and Victoria? Yeah I know." Tye nodded. Vee smirked but shook her head.

V-"Well, yeah. But I wasn't referring to that."

E-"Wait... Jeff and Victoria? Now that's just weird." Tye and Vee ignored Elle.

T-"What happened?" Tye asked concerned.

V-"I kept getting these strange phone calls. I'd answer and there'd be no one on the other end, just... heavy breathing. It was really gross." Elle's head shot up and she looked to her friend. "I thought it was just you guys mucking around at first, but..." Tye cut her off.

T-"Why would you think that?" She asked confused.

V-"Please, I know what sick senses of humour you two have."

T-"Hey, I got it from you." Tye whined. Vee nodded.

V-"I know. That's why I suspected you." Elle snorted in the background.

E-"Suspected? When the hell do you say suspected?" Vee rolled her eyes and continued.

V-"But the calls kept coming and you guys don't take things that far."

T-"Are you alright?" Tye put her arm around her friend in an attempt at comfort.

V-"Of course I am. I'm going to beat the shit out of whoever's doing it. I did have a hell of a night after it though." Vee smiled evilly. Tye brightened up.

T-"Oh, do tell." She replied excited.

V-"Well Matt, damn he has a talented ton..." Elle interrupted.

E-"Stop right there. I don't want to hear this." Vee and Tye laughed happily before Tye was pushed into the pool. Hijinks followed and were witnessed by someone lurking, watching Vixen intently.

Early the next morning.

Matt rolled over, and felt around the nightstand for the phone, that would not stop it's incessant ringing. A task that would have been a lot easier if he didn't have a certain redhead lying on his shoulder. He found it and lifting it to his ear answered sleepily.

M-"Hello."

Voice-"This is the offices of the WWE. May I speak to Matt Hardy?" Matt kept his eyes closed.

M-"Speaking." He grumbled as he looked at the clock. 9:00 am.

WWE-"We are calling to inform you, that you are required in Britain for a promotional tour next week. You will be flying out of JFK airport on Saturday and will be arriving back the following Sunday evening. You are not required at the upcoming event this Sunday."

M-"Ok." He sighed.

WWE-"Is this also the residence of Vixen Calloway?" Matt finally opened his eyes to check that Vixen was indeed still sleeping. She didn't even stir when the phone rang and was still sleeping soundly.

M-"Yes it is."

WWE-"Is she available at the moment?" Matt thought about waking her, but looking at her, just couldn't.

M-"No, but I'll take a message."

WWE-"Thank you. She is required at the Sunday show and the following Raw live show."

M-"In other words, she can't join me in the UK."

WWE-"Exactly. Thank you for your time. A ticket will be waiting at the collection desk at JFK for you. You will be flying first class."

M-"Well that's a plus. Thanks."

WWE-"Bye." Matt leaned over and hung up the phone. Well there was no way he was getting back to sleep now. Couldn't they have waited till a godly hour to call him, especially since they'd been up late the night before.

Matt and Vee had gotten bored and decided to pull out a bottle of Tequila and play a drinking game. Jeff joined in but retired beaten, well passed out beaten. As the game progressed it somehow turned into a game of body shots and well things followed.

Matt looked down at Vee and tried to pull his arm out from underneath her without waking her. Nature was calling, and the message was urgent. However he was not successful. There was no way that arm was budging with her asleep. So he braced himself for whatever onslaught he was sure to receive and gently nudged her arm.

M-"Vee baby, wake up." He whispered against her ear. Vixen stirred and rolled over, but did not wake. Matt merely shook his head and stood up. At least it had worked enough to get his arm free.

When he returned from the bathroom, she was in the exact same position. He lay back down beside her and waited for her to wake up. He didn't have to wait long. Vixen reached over for him, to the wrong side, and woke when she felt an empty bed. She turned over and smiled a sleepy smile at Matt.

V-"Mmm, hey." She sighed. Matt smiled.

M-"Hey"

V-"What time is it?"

M-"Uh..." Matt looked over his shoulder to the clock on the nightstand. "Half past nine." Vee groaned.

V-"What are you doing awake? What am I doing awake?" Matt laughed.

M-"The phone rang at nine. I couldn't get back to sleep." Vee nodded and closed her eyes.

V-"Oh, who was it?" She asked, her eyes snapping open.

M-"WWE office. I've got to go to Britain for a promo thing on Saturday. So I won't be joining you all for the show." Vee nodded.

V-"How long?" Matt looked at the sheets.

M-"A week. Not long." Vee nodded.

V-"Well looks like we'll be having an exciting weekend making up for what we'll miss." She grinned devilishly. Matt growled and attacked.

Saturday

Everyone gathered at Matt and Vee's house once again, bound for Charlotte. Taker and Kane packed up the car, while everyone filed in. Vee had called shotgun and stood inside the house by the door with Matt.

M-"Call me when you get in?" Vee nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

V-"Ditto." Matt nodded and rested his forehead against Vee's. Taker came inside, looking for Vixen and walked in on their moment.

T-"Aww, Kodak moment." Taker said sadistically. Matt and Vee simply ignored him, well Matt did. Vee flipped him the bird. "5 minutes Vixen Harley Calloway." Vee laughed and nodded. Taker turned around a walked out.

V-"I'll see you next Monday morning." Matt nodded, Vee leant up and kissed him quickly before turning to leave. However, Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward him.

When Vee left the house all eyes were on her. Her lipstick was smeared rather noticeably and she was grinning like an idiot. Complete silence fell amongst the group as she entered the van. Vee sighed happily as she sat down. She looked around at the people in the van who were all looking at her, amused.

V-"What?" Tye pointed at her mouth and Vee turned around, pulled down the visor to look and the mirror and swore. Wiped away the smudges and abruptly pushed the visor back up. "Fuck Off." Was all she said as the van erupted in laughter and Taker started the engine to take of down the road.

As they drove toward Charlotte they fought over radio stations and just about anything you could imagine before Taker bellowed through the van calling for quiet in no uncertain terms. So they sat in silence until finally Jeff spoke from the back.

J-"Hey. Question. If you knew the exact moment you were going to die, who would you spend your last day with?" Everyone thought for a moment before Tye answered first.

Tye-"Well I know what I'd spend my last day doing, so I guess I'd say Edge and Rob."

R-"Aw, thanks babe." Tye smiled.

Tye-"No Thank you." Everyone started laughing. Typical Tye.

Edge-"I have to agree with Tye on this one."

Rob-"Yeah me too." Edge and Rob laughed and high-fived each other. Damien spoke up next.

D-"Yeah I can relate. I want to spend it doing the exact same thing."

E-"Shut up." Was the only reply in the van uttered, and of course it came from Elle.

K-"Yeah well, you all havn't got your priorities right. Of course you have to make time for that. But you have to gather all your favourite food and drink and eat and drink yourself stupid. After all there's no tomorrow." Taker nodded.

J-"Yeah, what about you Vee?" Vee didn't even turn around, she looked straight ahead at the horizon.

V-"I don't know, I've never thought about it."

Taker-"You have to have some idea baby girl." Vee kept her eyes set straight ahead.

V-"I guess... maybe everyone in this van and someone else who isn't.... I can tell you who I wouldn't spend it with." She laughed and so directed the rest of the conversation. They continued on subjects like that the whole way, but hey, at least they weren't arguing right?

Charlotte, North Carolina

The van pulled up outside their hotel and was met by a valet ready to load their bags onto one of those trolley things. Vixen went inside and checked everyone in. She turned around and saw everyone lined up, mockingly, ready to receive their room assignments ma'am. Vee walked along the line handing everyone their keys before they all disbanded and headed to their rooms. As soon as Vixen got into the room she tipped the valet and pulled out her cell phone to make the safety call back to Matt at the house. What's a safety call you ask, well it's a call home to let whoever's waiting know that you arrived safely. Road trips can be very dangerous, it's a simple courtesy so they don't worry.

The Show

The show itself was pretty uneventful. All non-title matches, that didn't last very long. Everyone hung around backstage for a while, waiting while Vixen, who had the last match, showered. When she appeared from the shower to retrieve her clothes, she saw a dress laid out on the bench. She knew the dress, it was hers but she could have sworn she didn't bring it. She had no use for a dress like that here. It was a rather formal dress. A beautiful Jade chiffon, straight dress that bunched around the bust and had diamonte straps that crossed at the back, not to mention the slit that reached to mid thigh. Vee reached up to grasp her towel, ensuring it didn't come loose, as she looked around the room. She was alone, but she still could have sworn she didn't bring the dress.

Retrieving her clothes, she walked back into the shower to change, leaving the dress for the moment. Vee packed up her things and left the locker room. As soon as she walked out, she was greeted by her friends walking towards her. She smiled and turned to Tye.

V-"I swear, I think I'm loosing my mind."

T-"Why, what's up." Vee furrowed her brow as she explained.

V-"I just walked out of the shower to get my clothes and one of my dresses was laid out on the bench. I could have sworn I didn't bring it. See, I must be loosing my mind, I don't even remember packing it." Tye just laughed and patted her friend on the back patronisingly.

T-"I actually always assumed you'd lost your mind years ago." Vee elbowed Tye in the ribs lightly. "Listen, we'll go to this club Jeff was yapping about in the car, have some fun and you can forget about your serious lack of sanity." Vee scowled at Tye who quickly shielded her ribs causing Vee to laugh.

V-"Yeah alright." Vee looked at her watch, which Tye noticed.

T-"What?"

V-"Nothing... Its just, Matt will be in the air now." Tye nodded and put her arm around Vee's shoulders.

T-"Let's go party." Vee laughed and nodded as they left the arena bound for a club Jeff called 'the coolest in the world'. Somehow, I think he was exaggerating.

The Hotel that Night

Vee walked inside and dumped her bags on the floor before flopping down on the bed. The club had sucked. Vee loved Jeff, we all love Jeff, but the boy's weird and so was the club. It was full of weird people with strange hair, who sat around writing and reading poetry. Everyone bailed pretty damn quickly.

Vee stood up and picked up her bags. Pulling out a pair of silky draw-string pants and a tube top, she shed her clothes and got dressed for bed. Climbing under the covers she lay staring at the ceiling, before grabbing the remote and channel surfing until Matt called.

She waited about an hour before her cell phone started jumping around the nightstand from the vibration alert. Leaning over she picked up the phone and smiled when she saw Matt's name on the caller ID.

V-"Hey stranger." She said smiling.

M-"Hey. How was the show?" Vee lay back and closed her eyes.

V-"Fine. Same old same old, except one thing, but I want to know how your flight was first." On the other end Matt smiled and laughed lightly.

M-"It was long, but it was fine. Slept most of it. What happened at the show?"

V-"Oh I'm just loosing my mind is all. I must have forgotten that I packed one of my dresses." Vee laughed.

M-"Which one?" Matt furrowed his brow concerned, he couldn't help thinking there was more to this.

V-"That jade one, diamonte straps." She described.

M-"The one with the slit up to mid thigh?" Matt asked and Vee couldn't help but laugh. Trust him to remember that detail.

V-"That's the one." Matt tried not to sound to concerned.

M-"Baby, you didn't pack that one." Vee sat up quickly.

V-"You're shitting me."

M-"No. I'm sorry babe, but you didn't." Vee was about to panic, but an idea popped into her head.

V-"Jeff... He's messing with me. Don't worry about it." Matt sighed accepting her explanation for the moment.

M-"What time is it there?" Vee picked up her watch from the nightstand.

V-"2 am." She said casually, before yawning.

M-"Tired babe?" Vee giggled.

V-"Hey, I just thought of something. This is the first time I've slept alone since we've been together. That's... Geez almost two years."

M-"Yeah, me too. Think you'll be able to sleep without me?" He teased.

V-"I'll give it my best. Though I'll be cold. I won't have a man radiating heat beside me. How do you do that by the way?"

M-"Do what?" Matt asked amused.

V-"Radiate heat. All mean radiate heat, no matter how cold it is, you're always warm. I'm going to be frozen tonight." At that, Matt had a great idea.

M-"Well try to survive the night and I'll send you something to you to help tomorrow night." Vee smiled.

V-"You promise?" Matt laughed.

M-"I promise. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

V-'Ok."

M-"Goodnight babe, love you."

V-"G'night, and ditto." Vee smiled before hanging up the phone and shifting down to sleep. She tossed and turned all night. It was so strange sleeping by herself, that all night she couldn't really drift completely off. She would be a bitch to deal with in the morning.

The Next Day

Vee met Elle in the lobby. They were going to go shopping at a store they just had to visit. Afterwards they met Tye for lunch.

T-"Hey. You took your sweet time." Tye said abruptly as Vee and Elle sat down at the table exactly 1 minute late.

V-"What are you yapping about? We're only 1 minute late." Tye simply shrugged and sipped her soda.

E-"What have you been up to all morning?" Elle asked. "Or don't I want to know?" She teased.

T-"You know, I don't spend all my time screwing. I do other things." Tye said incredulously.

E-"Yeah, like what?" Tye made a face.

T-"Funny" She replied sarcastically before flipping Elle the bird.

V-"Children. Am I going to have to separate you two?" Vee asked in her most condescending tone which earned her two hand gestures.

T-"So Vee. How'd you go last night without Mattie?" Tye asked mockingly.

V-"Actually, I couldn't sleep. I got cold." Tye nodded agreeing.

T-"Yeah, they're nice little heaters aren't they. They never stop radiating heat those men." Vee nodded.

V-"Apparently I get a present today though." Vee smiled happily.

T-"Oh really what?"

V-"I don't know. All I know is Matt's sending it from England." Tye squealed excitedly.

T-"oh, I wonder what it is?" At her squeal both Vee and Elle looked at her like she'd gone mad. Noticing the looks she was receiving from her friends, the goofy grin left Tye's face. "What?" she asked confused.

E-"What the fuck have you turned into?"

V-"Yeah. You're acting like Kiebler." Tye's eyes grew wide in shock horror.

T-"I'm sorry. I must kill myself.. But first I must eat." Vee and Elle shook their heads at their very strange friend.

That night

Vee entered the hotel lobby and was stopped by a valet.

Valet-"Excuse me miss. Are you Vixen Calloway?" Vee nodded. "You have a package at the front desk.

V-"Thank you." Vee smiled and headed over to the desk. The clerk pulled out a big box and handed it over the counter to Vee. Vee smiled happily and headed up to her room. Once inside, she dumped the box on the bed carefully. She pulled the envelope off the top and read the note. "To keep you warm tonight. Love Matt." She laughed and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful big bear from Harrods and a hot water bottle with a fluffy black cover. Vee couldn't help but laugh. It was incredibly cute. Pulling her cell phone out of her bag she dialled Matt's cell.

M-"Hello beautiful" He answered.

V-"Right back at ya." She laughed. "Got your gift. Thank you." Matt smiled on his end.

M-"Thought you'd like it." Vee laughed.

V-"What are you doing?"

M-"Not much. Did you have a good day?"

V-"Yeah, went shopping with Elle. Had lunch with Tye and Elle." Matt was amused.

M-"What? You went shopping with Elle?"

V-"Ah huh. Well, it was an extremely special store." Matt laughed as he caught on.

M-"Say no more. I understand.... I wish you were here, this trip is really boring. You'd definitely liven it up." Vee laughed.

V-"Poor baby."

M-"I hate to cut our conversation short, but I have to go. I have a promo thing."

V-"I know. Go. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something."

M-"Ok. Love you. Sleep well." Vee laughed.

V-"I will. Love you too." Vee hung up the phone, got changed into her PJs and filled her hot water bottle. Settling into bed she picked up the remote and settled on a movie for the night.

5 hours, 2 movies and a bad 80s TV show later Vee was still awake. Getting annoyed she got out of bed and walked out into the lobby. She'd seen a vending machine that day but hadn't paid much attention. Walking toward it she begged it to be a coffee machine. Success! And it had hot chocolate. Success, Success! Retrieving a cup of her favourite liquid - next to coffee - Vee headed back to her room.

She stepped inside and walked over to the bed. She put her cup down on the nightstand and climbed into bed, and that's when she saw it. She jumped up from the bed and screamed. Her scream woke Kane in the next room, who proceeded to bolt from his room into hers. He found Vixen standing beside the bed, her hand to her heart, in a useless attempt to stop it beating so fast.

K-"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Vee looked up at Kane, completely skipping over the fact that he was standing before her in nothing but heart covered boxer shorts. She simply pointed to the bed and the cause of her fright. Kane looked down and jumped. "What the hell is that?"

V-"That is the bear that Matt sent over from England. Well it was before someone hacked it to bits." Kane picked it up, examining it.

K-"God, it's been slashed. Did you do this?" Kane asked Vee cautiously. Vee looked disgusted.

V-"No! Why on earth would I do that?" Kane shrugged. "I loved that bear. I only got it today. He sent it with a hot water bottle, something warm to hold on to at night." She said with a goofy smile on her face. Kane looked at her. "What?" Kane shook his head.

K-"How'd anyone get in here to do this?"

V-"I left the room to get a hot chocolate. I couldn't sleep. They must have got in then. God this is strange, so many strange things happening these days." Kane looked at her worried.

K-"What strange things?" Vee looked up at her uncle.

V-"Um, those phone calls, a dress I didn't pack was laid out in my locker room yesterday." She listed the things that have been happening.

K-"I'm staying in here tonight. I don't like that sounds of this." Vee rolled her eyes.

V-"I'm fine. I'll be fine. You can go back to your room. Beside's your right next door if I need you." Kane looked at her intently for a moment before giving in and going next door. Vee sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She walked over to the door and put the security latch on before getting into bed and attempting to sleep.

RAW

Vee headed to the ring for her re-match for the women's championship. She stood in the middle of the ring waiting for the miserable excuse for a champion to make her way down. Ok maybe that was a little harsh... nah. Vee looked up to the titan-tron when it came to life. Expecting to see the championship's entrance video, imagine her surprise when she saw herself and Elle on the screen. They were walking down the street talking and laughing. Then the voice began speaking.

Voice-"Where are you headed Vixen?" Vee watched as herself and Elle entered a shop called 'Sexcellence' She didn't even bother to look embarrassed. "Now that's interesting. But I've learnt a lot of interesting things by watching you, and I am watching you Vixen. Always." The scene jumped forward to the girls leaving the store, Elle with a huge bag, Vee with a little one. "Remember, I can be anywhere at anytime." With that, the screen went blank and Vee fumed in the ring before heading backstage.

As she walked backstage, Vixen ran into Chris Jericho. She attempted to stride straight past him. No such luck. Jericho stopped her.

J-"Hey Vixen. I saw that out there, that's no cool. Someone watching your every move. I bet your dad's not going to be pleased. Or Matt."

V-"Yeah, right." Jericho smiled and took a step toward her.

J-"There's one thing I got to know." Vee waited for him to continue. "What was in your bag? I mean, what did you by at that sex shop?" Vee smiled devilishly.

V-"Handcuffs, had to replace mine, they broke. Matt's really strong when he gets excited." Vixen grinned evilly as she walked away, leaving Jericho shocked.

Elsewhere

Jeff walked backstage. He walked straight past Lillian Garcia and stopped in his tracks. He back tracked toward her.

J-"Hi." He smiled his most charming smile. Lillian smiled, but was way ahead of him. She'd heard what Jeff had been up to lately.

L-"Hey Jeff." She greeted cheerfully.

J-"What are you doing after the show." Lillian took a step closer to Jeff and raised her hand to rest on his chest.

L-"Jeff. I like you, I do. You're really sweet but it's not going to happen." She smiled. Jeff nodded.

J-"Right. Well it was worth a try you know, you're a pretty girl." Lillian smiled at him, he was so cute.

L-"Thank you. See you later Jeff." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Jeff shook his head and headed back to the locker room.

He walked inside and saw everyone gathered around Vee.

J-"What's going on?" Everyone ignored Jeff, moving around Vee frantically. Everyone but Tye.

T-"Vee's got a stalker." Jeff's eyes grew wide.

J-"Oh Jesus." He said sitting down beside her and putting his arm around her. "Does Matt know?" Vee merely shook her head no. Taker was pacing the room.

Taker-"We have to guard you, have someone around you at all times." Vee rolled her eyes.

V-"Listen everyone stop. I'm fine. I don't need protecting. Besides he was on the street. He can't touch me. I'm fine."

K-"You shouldn't be alone tonight." Vee through her arms in the air frustrated.

V-"I'm fine. He was on the street" She stressed again.

J-"I'll stay with you." Jeff offered softly. Vee turned towards him.

V-"Thanks Jeff but it's not necessary." She smiled at him before sitting back down beside him.

Taker-"I'm going to try and find out which dickhead is behind this." Taker exclaimed before gesturing to Kane and the two left the room.

T-"Are you alright babe?" Tye asked. Vee rolled her eyes at her.

V-"Yes I'm fine, stop asking me." Tye nodded and left the room, Edge and Rob in toe. Elle disappeared with Damien and Vee and Jeff were left alone.

J-"So are you really alright?" Vee looked up at him and smiled.

V-"I'm fine. I'm more upset about my bear." Jeff looked confused. "Matt sent me a bear because I've been having trouble sleeping without him. Who ever is following me got into the room last night, when I went to get hot chocolate and slashed it." Jeff put his arm around her. Vee smiled up at him. "I feel stupid." Jeff shook his head.

J-"Don't... If you're having trouble sleeping on your own, I volunteer my body." Vee laughed and elbowed him.

V-"Are you trying to get me into bed now too?" She joked.

J-"Hell yes." He laughed along with her. "Wanna go?" Vee nodded and stood. Jeff picked up their bags and opened the door for her.

V-"Ever the gentleman... Thanks Jeff." She said sincerely. Jeff smiled at her and followed her out of the room.

Later that night.

Taker knocked at Vixen's door. He hadn't seen her since she left the arena hours ago. He waited until the door opened and he was greeted with Jeff. He looked confused for a moment before Jeff stepped aside and spoke.

J-"Hey, come in. She's asleep." Taker walked into the room and saw Vee curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow, fast asleep.

T-"Is she alright?" Jeff nodded.

J-"Tired, but fine." Taker nodded.

T-"Are you going to stay with her?" Jeff nodded.

J-"I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry." He smiled reassuringly. Taker and nodded and turned to leave the room. He paused and watched as Jeff headed back to the bed and lay down to continue watching the movie that was playing. Taker stopped and looked at him.

T-"You better be careful, your brother will kill you." Taker laughed, Jeff just nodded and laughed along with him. Taker turned and left the room, heading back to his room for the night trying to decipher who could be behind this.

TBC...

Next time on An Amazonian Life:

Who is stalking Vixen? What will be his next act? All this and more when An Amazonian Life continues.


	48. Chapter 53 The Eternal Watcher

**Chapter 53**

The next day everyone headed back home. The trip was pretty quiet, everyone was stepping around Vee carefully, which only served in pissing her off further. Taker and Kane made the rounds dropping everyone off before finally dropping Jeff and Vixen off at their house.

T-"Call me if anything happens." Taker ordered Vee.

V-"Listen, for the last time. I am fine... Plus I have my own live in body guard." Vee joked putting her hand on Jeff's shoulder. Taker scowled before relenting and driving away with Kane. Jeff and Vee stood in front of the house watching as the van drove away. Jeff turned towards Vee and smiled.

J-"Race you into the house?" Vee turned towards him slowly. She smiled happily and ran towards the house. Jeff caught her and grabbed her around the waist catching her off guard and enabling him to beat her into the house. He got inside and jumped up and down, even doing a little victory dance. Vee stood in the door way glaring at him.

V-"That wasn't fair." Jeff just smiled and stuck his tongue out at her. Vee started laughing and grabbed her bag. Throwing it at Jeff, who caught it as it flew into his gut. "Be a gentleman and get my bags." Vee stated trying to keep a straight face as she walked past him into the house.

For the next couple of days Jeff and Vee bummed around the house. Everyone else joined them some days and there was no appearance by that annoying stalker. Vee had even found a way to sleep without Matt. It was so much easier in her own bed, but the added bonus of hugging a pillow helped, that and wearing his shirt.

The night before Matt was to arrive home Vee had been a little on edge. As she was getting ready for bed she couldn't shake the feeling someone had been watching her. So she sent Jeff on a patrol around the property.

V-"Jeff. I can't shake the feeling that someone's watching me." Jeff nodded.

J-"That's because I'm looking at you." Vee rolled her eyes and smacked him in the shoulder. Jeff's face contorted in shock and pain, he brought his hand up to rub his now aching shoulder. "Note to self. Vee hit's hard when pissed." Vee couldn't help but laugh at that one.

V-"I'm being serious Jeff." Vee whined, yes that's right, Vee whined. "I think someone's here." She said seriously. Jeff stopped joking around and stood from the sofa, wearing only his Shrek boxer shorts.

J-"Ok. I'll go look, I'll just go put some pants on." Jeff muttered as he walked out of the living room. Vee followed him out and headed to her bedroom. She went into the bathroom to get changed for bed and heard Jeff in her room calling that he was going on patrol. Vee giggled slightly at the picture that flashed in her head of Jeff in a little army uniform, marching. Vee walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. Waiting for Jeff to come back Vee could have sworn she heard the mission impossible theme. Standing from the bed, she stepped onto the balcony and looked down. There was Jeff, in his camouflage pants, Vee's pink lipstick smeared under his eyes as war paint, hunched over humming the mission impossible theme. Vee couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, which startled Jeff, who jumped and looked up.

J-"Hey, I didn't know you had a balcony coming off your bedroom... You know, I bet I could jump clear off it into the pool." Jeff said planning a new stunt. Vee stopped laughing.

V-"No Jeff." Before she knew what was happening, Jeff had scaled the wall and was standing beside her on the balcony. "You little monkey." She exclaimed looking at him in amazement. "Don't do it Jeff." She warned as she saw the look of excitement and determination on his face.

J-"What'll you give me if I make it." Vee narrowed her eyes at him.

V-"I'll give myself a heart attack if you don't." Vee stated worriedly. Jeff smiled.

J-"I'll make it. Don't worry." He replied reassuringly, his hand on her shoulder. The next thing, he was over the railing and with a splash, in the pool. Vee peered over the railing as Jeff came up out of the water with an excited yell. "What a rush." He called as he got out of the pool.

V-"You are such a hand full." Vee rolled her eyes. Turning to back inside, she called over her shoulder. "Come inside, and run up to the bathroom. I don't want you trailing water all through the house." She stepped inside and closed the door. Jeff sauntered to the back door and walked straight into the glass. The door was locked. Backing up to the edge of the pool. He called out to Vee. Vee appeared on the balcony again. "What?"

J-"The door's locked." Vee laughed and rolled her eyes. Nodding she entered the house, again, and headed downstairs. She shook her head and handed Jeff a towel when she met him at the back doors. "Thank you Vee." Jeff said in a childlike voice. Vee merely nodded and looked the door behind him.

V-"I'm going to bed... Hey was there anyone around?" She asked looking at the dishevelled Jeff. Who shook his head.

J-"Nope, no one." Vee nodded her head solemnly. "You're probably, still freaked from the video. It's alright." Vee smiled and nodded before heading upstairs to bed.

Vee tried to shake off the weird feeling she had as she got ready for bed. She was surprised when she exited her adjoining bathroom, clad in Matt's boxer's and shirt, and saw Matt standing at their bedroom door. She ran towards him and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his hips.

V-"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow morning." Matt smiled.

M-"I wasn't. I caught an earlier flight... I like you're PJs" Vee smiled happily and leant in to kiss him passionately. Matt carefully walked them back towards the bed, discarding clothes as they went.

The next morning Vee woke up to Matt kissing a trail down her neck to her shoulder. Giggling, she rolled over to face him.

V-"Morning." She whispered with a smile.

M-"Morning... We should get up." Vee nodded and sat up. Matt watched as she walked over to the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile as he gazed at her new tattoo. She'd gotten bored during the week and finally decided to get a tattoo she'd been wanting since her first. She got three words in Gaelic under her existing ankh. When Vee walked out of the bathroom Matt was still smiling at her.

V-"What?" Vee asked cautiously.

M-"I was just thinking... you get bored and get tattoo when I'm away for a few days, I can't imagine what you'd do if I went away for a long time." Matt replied as he stood from the bed.

V-"Don't you like it?" Vee teased as he walked past her to the bathroom, he stopped in his tracks and turned back to her.

M-"I didn't say that." He smiled.

V-"Well. When you're here if I get bored I just take advantage of you." Matt walked towards her smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

M-"Ah so without me here you needed to find an outlet?" He asked trying to reason it.

V-"Well yeah. But lucky for me Jeff was here... so I took advantage of him." Vee smirked devilishly before walking out the room, leaving a smack on Matt's bare ass.

Vee walked down the hall to the stairs but was abruptly stopped when she rose into the air. The arms around her waist would have been a good explanation for that, but Vee being Vee had to be a little nark.

V-"Hey, I can fly." Matt laughed as he held her off her feet so she couldn't go anywhere. "Put me down you big brute." She whined flailing her legs wildly.

M-"Fine, you're heavy anyway." He teased as he lowered her to her feet. Vee's eyes grew wide and her hands went to her hips.

V-"What?" Matt couldn't help but laugh, she looked like a little kid who'd had her hair pulled by the bully in the playground. He smiled innocently at her.

M-"What you didn't expect me not to get back at you for the Jeff quip, did you?" He grinned a cocky smile. Vee smiled innocently as an evil thought flashed through her mind.

V-"Who says it was a quip and not a confession?" She asked her eyes flashing. Matt's face grew very serious.

M-"Tell me you're kidding." Vee stopped joking around, remembering a not too pleasant historical blunder between them.

V-"I'm kidding. I'm sorry." Matt visibly relaxed. They didn't need that misunderstanding again. Vee smiled a cheeky smile at him. "Well at least you put some pants on before you came out into the hall for that stunning caveman display." She turned around and headed towards the stairs again. Matt growled behind her and caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the two entered the kitchen like that, laughing happily. However, déja vu hit and they stopped dead in their tracks in the doorway. Matt dropped his arms from around Vee's waist and they both stood up straight at the woman smiling at them. There was, yet again, another Diva in their kitchen.

D-"You two make a cute scene." She smiled at them, trying to be friendly. She was after all, in their house. Matt and Vee rolled their eyes and sighed before Jeff's name was bellowed through the house from a not very pleased Vixen.

Jeff walked towards the kitchen cautiously, just in case objects started flying through the air aimed directly for his head and genitals. He crept into the room, poking his head around the door slowly first. When nothing whizzed past he entered the room.

J-"You bellowed?" He asked trying to be charming, hoping Vee couldn't be mad at him when he was being charming. Hey, it worked on other women. Vee smiled at him calmly.

V-"Come sit by me Jeffy." Jeff walked slowly towards the table that Matt and Vee were sitting at. He scanned the room, noticing that his companion was gone. Sitting down beside Vee like she asked, he smiled at her as best he could, but he wasn't buying the calm act and was, well to be honest, frightened to death.

J-"Good morning Vee." He said sweetly as she smiled at him.

V-"I'm sure it is for you. You didn't find Miss Jackie in your kitchen, when you and your partner were half naked." Jeff looked at Vee, who wore a robe, confused.

J-"You're not naked." He said confused. Fair enough Matt was only wearing boxers but Vee? Vee scooted closer to Jeff.

V-"Under this I am. What happened to the warning Jeffro?" Well she was still calling him by a nickname and she wasn't yelling, that was a plus.

J-"I'm sorry but I figured if you two were getting some, I might as well." Vee looked away from Jeff as they heard the front door open and shut.

V-"No one said you couldn't." Vee whispered as she saw Tye entering the room. She, as usual walked over to the coffee pot before even acknowledging anyone's presence. "What's going on Jeff? This isn't like you." Vee asked concerned.

J-"I'm working out some of my anger towards Lore, in a non-destructive manner" Jeff replied in an annoying, shit-eating tone.

T-"I don't like Dr Phil, change the channel." Tye responded as she walked past them into the living room, her cup in hand. Vee and Jeff simply ignored her, Matt however laughed and stood to follow her into the living room.

V-"Non destructive to you, to me on the other hand." Vee replied to Jeff's comment. Jeff moved to put his arm around Vee's shoulders.

J-"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He asked trying to be as charming as he could possibly be. Vee rolled her eyes and laughed.

V-"You can't charm me Jeff, you know that right?" He simply smiled at her. Sure he could. "Fine you're forgiven. Just remember." Jeff interrupted her.

J-"I know, I Know. Warn you next time. I'll leave a bandana on the door handle or something." Vee nodded and stood from the table to get her own cup of the warm goodness that is called coffee.

Living Room.

Matt sat down on the other side of the sofa beside Tye.

M-"What are we watching?" Tye turned towards him, looking at him but didn't respond. The lack of response caused Matt to turn towards Tye. Tye who was taking the opportunity to rather unashamedly check him out. Matt smiled chuffed. "Tye?" Tye jumped at her name.

T-"Huh what?" She asked looking at his face now. Matt smiled at her amused. "What?" She whined.

M-"What are we watching?" He asked trying not to laugh.

T-"Oh um, I don't know. I was flicking until you walked in, half naked."

M-"I'm sorry, did you want me completely naked?" Matt teased. Tye turned towards him, a scowl on her face.

T-"That would only get me into a lot of trouble." Matt could only laugh. "Yeah, laugh it up Hardy. I happen to know, along with the rest of the world, how you would get punished." Matt stopped laughing and looked at her seriously.

M-"What?" Tye smiled happy that she'd confused him.

T-"Handcuffs. Vee handcuffs you and has her naughty way with you." Tye teased. Matt still looked confused.

M-"What did you mean by, along with the rest of the world?" Tye laughed.

T-"Oh you know, the guy that's following Vee caught her and Elle coming out of Sexcellence and put it on the titan-tron." Tye said casually.

M-"The guy who's doing what?" Matt asked worried.

T-"You know, the stalker." Tye saw the look on Matt's face. "You don't know. Oh no... Well listen don't go off at Vee for not telling you, she wanted to wait till you got home. She said there was no use in worrying you when you were 100s of miles away." Matt nodded once as he tried to calm down. "I'm sure it's nothing serious Matt. I mean he was only watching her from the street." Matt nodded. It was working, he was calming down.

M-"I'm going to go get dressed." Tye nodded as she chewed her lip. She'd really put her foot in it this time. Time to lighten the mood.

T-"Oh Matt. How do you manage to break handcuffs? What was she doing to you?" Tye laughed Matt just wiggled his eyebrows and walked out of the room and upstairs.

Vee walked into her bedroom and caught Matt walking out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel, the water dripping down his chest and had to snap herself out of a trance. Matt caught her shaking her head abruptly and looked at her.

M-"What?" He asked looking at her strangely. Vee just shook her head and headed into their closet. Returning, clothes in hand she smiled at him as she headed into the bathroom. When she returned half an hour later, showered and dressed she smiled at Matt sitting on the edge of the bed and took his outstretched hand to sit beside him.

V-"What?" She asked smiling at him. He looked at her closely for a moment.

M-"Are you going to tell me?" He asked softly. Vee looked at him confused.

V-"Tell you what?" Matt took her hand.

M-"That you have a stalker." Vee looked away from him. The hem of her shirt proving to be extremely interesting at that moment. "Vee." Matt drawled in that adorable southern accent.

V-"I don't know if you'd really call them a stalker."

M-"Well, menacing creepy phone calls and then video taping you on the street seems pretty stalker-ish to me." He said softly. Vee wouldn't look him in the eye and he knew there was more to it. "What aren't you telling me?" Vee finally met his eyes.

V-"Whoever it was, was in my room in Charlotte."

M-"What?" Matt asked worried.

V-"They slashed the bear you sent me. I'm sorry." Vee answered apologetically. Matt gathered her up into his arms.

M-"Don't worry about it. I'll get you another one. How'd they get in?" He asked. Vee wrapped her arm's around his waist.

V-"I left the room to get a drink and, they must have snuck in then."

M-"Is there anything else?" Matt asked releasing her.

V-"The dress. It wasn't Jeff stuffing around. It wasn't any of them stuffing around." Matt nodded once.

M-"They've been in the house?" Vee nodded. Matt stood up and walked over to the nightstand. "Do you like this lamp?" Vee knew what he wanted and shook her head. She didn't even flinch when he threw the lamp across the room with all the strength he could muster, smashing it into pieces.

Later that day

Vee and Matt sat in the living room watching a DVD when Taker entered the room. Vee looked up as he stood looming in the doorway.

V-"Do you all have a key or something?" Vee asked, why was everyone just walking into her house these days?

T-"Jeff let me in, but I wish I had a camera. Another Kodak moment." Taker said sarcastically. Matt and Vee sat with Vee leaning into Matt, his arm around her shoulders/neck, her hand reaching up to hold his. Vee fake laughed.

V-"Funny. Hilarious. I haven't heard that from you lately." Vee replied turning back to the screen.

T-"I just came to see if everything was ok. No uninvited visitors?" Vee nodded her head.

V-"Yeah, but that would mean that you, Tye and Jackie Gayda were my stalkers." Vee said casually. Taker looked at Matt, if he wanted a straight answer he wasn't going to get one from Vee.

T-"Jeff?" Taker asked Matt. Matt just nodded. "And why aren't you as worried as we are about this stalker?" Matt looked up at Taker slowly but remained calm.

M-"I am, I'm not letting her out of my sight." Matt said squeezing Vee's hand. Vee smiled annoyingly up at Taker who only rolled his eyes and sat down in the arm chair across the room.

V-"Are you staying?" Vee asked still looking at the screen.

T-"For a little while."

V-"In other words. For lunch." Vee said filling in the gaps.

T-"Well, if you're making some." Vee nodded knowingly. Her uncle and her father were the same. Always came running at the mention of food.

V-"We're barbequing." Taker smiled slyly and nodded. Vee simply rolled her eyes and leaned her head against Matt's shoulder. When Matt looked down at her and kissed her Taker stood up abruptly and announced he was going to go see what Jeff was doing. As soon as he was out of ear shot Matt and Vee pulled apart and started laughing.

Jeff, Taker, Matt and Vee all sat around the outdoor setting having lunch. In an hour they were leaving to catch a plane to Pittsburgh for Raw that night. Taker looked over at Matt and Vee who being sickeningly sweet and rolled his eyes.

T-"God, anyone who wants to follow you two around really is sick." He stated annoyed. Matt and Vee simply smiled annoying smiles, causing Taker to get even more shitted off. "Jesus. Would you two cut it out. It's bad enough seeing this crap on screen I don't need it in real-time. How do you live with it Jeff?" Taker asked Jeff, who was stuffing food in his mouth.

J-"I chry choo ignore thit." He replied, giving everyone a nice view of his lunch, inside his mouth. Taker cringed and looked away.

T-"Never mind. You're all disgusting." Vee only laughed as her father shook his head and slumped it against his folded arms on the table.

The Flight

Our group boarded the plane and took their seats. Conveniently they were all seated bunched together. Yes I know. Vee and Matt sat on the side, by the window, Vee of course with the window seat. In front of them, Elle and Damien and to their right in the middle were Tye, Edge and RVD. After the plane took off, and the seat belt light flickered off, Elle sat up and turned towards Vee.

E-"I'm bored already." Elle whined. Vee smiled and shook her head.

V-"Yeah well. What do you want me to do about it?" Elle smiled devilishly. "I'm not making out with you Elle." Vee stated casually. Elle looked disappointed for a moment before laughing.

E-"As tempting as that is, I actually had an idea. So, you gonna help me?" She asked, Vee looked at her intrigued, while Matt looked scared and Damien thought best to just stay out of it.

V-"That all depends. What's your plan?" Elle leant over the seat to whisper her plan to Vee. When she pulled back Vixen smiled devilishly. "I'm in." She said excitedly.

M-"Do I want to know?" Vee and Elle shook their heads at him in unison. "Figured." Vee and Elle looked at each other and called the stewardess over with the drink cart.

1 hour later Tye was completely legless (Aussie term for drunker than thought humanly possible.) and Vee and Elle were having a ball. Tye was always extremely funny when she was drunk, this time was no exception. However Vee and Elle couldn't even foresee what would happen later. Tye blasted the volume in her personal CD player when Hot in Herre by Nelly came on. She jumped up and began dancing in the aisles. That in itself was normal behaviour in public, it was what she did next that was usually saved for behind closed doors and in the privacy of her closest friends and/or boyfriends. Tye ripped off her jacket and threw it away from her. She slowly started to unbutton her shirt to reveal her bra. Swivelling her hips seductively she unzipped her mini skirt and let it fall to the floor before kicking it into the laps of one of the passengers. Yes ladies and gents, Tye was doing a strip tease as everyone egged her on.

Tye stripped down to her bra, French panties and thigh high boots before reaching for the front clasp of her bra. It wasn't until the flimsy piece of black lace landed in Edge's lap that the tall Canadian stood from his seat, where he was enjoying the show, and covered his girlfriend. However, the strip tease was not ended before everyone in the cabin got an eyeful of a topless Tye.

After the commotion and everyone calmed down, the stewardess came around again with the drink cart. She headed over to wear Tye was sitting, sobering up in Edge's jacket, his arm around her to keep her seated. Looking at Tye with a deadly serious face she asked.

S-"Would you care for an orange juice?" Tye opened her eyes and looked up at the woman. Still drunk Tye smiled and replied.

T-"If it needed me." The smile on her face was in complete contrast to the serious tone in her voice. Across the aisle Vee and Elle laughed. Getting Tye drunk certainly relieved their boredom.

The Show

Our guys arrived at the arena and headed straight to their shared locker room. Vixen lead the charge, as they entered the room. However she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the red envelope and single white rose that lay in the middle of the bench. Inching toward it slowly she picked up the rose and brought it to her nose. Handing it behind her to Matt she reached for the envelope. The room was silent as she opened it and gasped as she retrieved a lock of red hair, held together by a black silk ribbon. Matt took the lock from her and held it up beside her. It was a perfect match. Vixen reached into the envelope again and pulled out a piece of black cardboard. She read the note aloud.

V-"I'm closer than you'll ever know." Vixen stared at the note for a moment before tearing it in half and throwing it in the garbage. She tossed her bag down on the bench and sat beside it as if nothing had happened. Matt stood before her and picked her hand up. He pulled Vee to her feet and out of the room. Once outside he scanned the halls, finding them empty, Matt turned to his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms. Vixen relaxed in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm fine really. I'm not upset. I'm mad as hell. You can come into my hotel room, you can come into my home, follow me in the streets. But no one touches the hair." She smiled as she pulled back from him. Matt couldn't help but laugh, there was no one quite like Vee.

Later that night

Elle walked down the hall and past Randy Orton and Batista. She didn't notice them watching her. She didn't hear the comment Randy made to his friend.

R-"Watch this man. I'll have her on her back by midnight." Randy said before following Elle down the hall. He caught up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Elle stopped and turned towards him. Looking at him strangely, she waited for him to continue. "Hi, I'm Randy." Elle raised her eyebrows at him.

E-"Well that's really none of my business." Elle stated before turning on her heel and heading back down the hall. Randy lowered his head, he really wasn't expecting that, before following her again. He tapped her on the shoulder and Elle stopped again, but did not turn around. "Listen, If you think you're so called charms extend to me you're sadly mistaken." Elle said before continuing on her journey. Randy called out behind her.

R-"I like a challenge." Elle stopped dead in her tracks. Not at the comment, but at the idea that came to her as a result. She turned around to face him and smirked devilishly.

E-"So do I." Elle stated before walking towards him.

Elsewhere

Tye and Vee headed towards the cafeteria for refreshments. Alright fine, for Sprites. They continued straight past a bunch of guys who snickered something about handcuffs and feisty women, that was completely ignored. But the image that flashed up on the monitor as they past stopped them and they back-tracked to the monitor.

Another moment in Vee's life was displayed for the world, courtesy of her own personal Stalker. The camera entered what looked like Vixen and Matt's bedroom. It followed the trail of clothes, stopping on half of a pair of handcuffs, obviously broken, that lay on the floor. A black lace bra lay flung over a lampshade, the other half of the handcuffs hanging from a bar on the wrought iron king bed.

V-"I probably should have cleaned up that morning." Vee commented as Tye nodded in agreement, the two glued to the screen. The Stalker headed over to her walk-in closet and began looking through her clothes, settling on the dress that later appeared in her locker room, before setting his sights on her underwear draw. The Stalker reached into the draw and pulled his hand out abruptly. His hand appeared with a mouse trap attached. Removing the offending item, he turned it over and saw 'Nice try Jeff' printed in feminine handwriting.

Vixen laughed as she read the note she'd written on the trap. The camera moved and focused on the double French doors that lead onto the balcony. Pulling the thin white curtain, that hung over the doors, aside the camera focused on the people below, sitting on the edge of the pool, their legs dangling in the water. Tye and Vee watched, as the Stalker watched them.

S-"I see you had an exciting night last night. Were you thinking of me Vixen? Were you thinking of the phone calls I made? Remember, I can be anywhere Vixen. In your hotel room, your locker room, your bedroom, your...bed. I am everywhere." The voice stopped and the footage faded into a black screen. Tye turned towards Vee slowly. Vee simply shrugged her shoulders and continued down the hall.

Vee walked backstage towards the locker room when she was stopped by Gail Kim.

G-"Vixen, Hi." She called causing the tall girl to stop and turn at the mention of her name.

V-"What's up Gail?" Vixen asked nicely.

G-"I just wanted to see if you were ok." Vee looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

V-"I'm fine. Are you ok?" She asked condescendingly.

G-"I mean, I've seen what's been going on lately. With the stalker and all. I just wanted to see if you were holding up alright." Vee nodded.

V-"I'm fine really. It doesn't bother me." Gail's eyes widen at the announcement.

G-"Really? Why?" Vee smiled.

V-"He can't touch me, and one of these days he's going to slip up or out right tell me who he is. Then he dies. So why should I worry or let it bother me now?" Vixen replied calmly.

G-"You're an interesting person." Vee smiled and tilted her head considering it.

V-"Yeah. I guess so. Thanks." Vee smiled at the shorter women.

G-"Well, take care of yourself." Vee dismissed it.

V-"Please, I have an overprotective father, uncle and boyfriend. Believe me, nothing is happening to me." Vee laughed and waved as she headed back down the corridor.

Later that night

Matt and Vee entered the hotel lobby and headed over to the reception desk to check in.

V-"Hi, We have a room booked the name's are Vixen Calloway and Matt Hardy."

R-"Oh yes. I have you here. Oh and Miss Calloway, you have a package." The receptionist replied handing over a small box and their room key-card. Vixen narrowed her eyes at the package.

V-"Thank you." Vixen and Matt headed over to the elevator in silence. The doors opened to their floor and the two headed towards their room. Halfway down their hall the noticed Randy Orton limping out of a room, his lip cut and a bruise peeking out of his shirt on his collarbone. Vee narrowed her eyes at the scene and took note of the room number. 266. She could have sworn that was the room number Elle had informed her that she would be in.

Shrugging it off, Matt and Vee continued down the hall to their room. Opening the door, Matt held it open for Vee. The two entered the room and Vee sat down on the bed, looking at the box. Opening it up, Vee scoffed when she saw her broken pair of handcuffs lying on a piece of cream silk. She picked up one cuff and dangled it on her finger before Matt. Matt simply shook his head and sat down beside her.

M-"Is there a note?" Vee looked through the box and nodded when she found another piece of black cardboard. Pulling it out, she read the note aloud.

V-"Could you break them, Vixen?" Matt put his arm around Vee comfortingly. Vee shrugged. "I'm fine Matt. I promise." Matt nodded.

M-"I know, but I needed to comfort you." Vee turned towards him and kissed him softly on the cheek. Smiling she stood from the bed.

V-"I'm going to shower." Matt nodded and walked toward the table to pick up the keys he dropped there.

M-"I'll go pick us up some dinner. Will you be alright?" Vee nodded dismissing him. Matt took her hand and squeezed it gently for a moment before walking out the door.

Later.

Vee hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Looking around the room, she realised she hadn't brought any clothes in with her. Smacking her hand against her head and whispering 'idiot' aloud, she walked out into the room. She stopped when she saw a jacket lying on the bed. Matt wasn't back, so it wasn't his, and he didn't have a tendency to lie things out perfectly, as if on display. Walking over to the bed, she saw it. The navy blazer, with an emblem that said St. Catherine's above it. Vixen's school blazer. She stood at the foot of the bed, just looking at it for awhile until the door opened causing her to jump at the sudden sound in an otherwise silent room. Looking towards the door she saw Matt enter with two paper bags.

M-"Hey, sorry it took so long, I had to find somewhere other than McDonalds that was open, I know how much you don't like McDonalds. I found a KFC, is that alright?" Vee nodded absently. Matt walked over to her, noticing for the first time, that she was soaking wet and wearing only a small hotel towel. "Are you ok babe?" Vee nodded and pointed to the bed. Matt looked down and noticed the jacket.

V-"it's my school blazer." Matt looked up at her.

M-"You brought your school blazer?" He asked confused, Vee shook her head and gave him a knowing look. Matt caught on nice and quickly and looked back down at the blazer. "Are you sure It's yours?" Vee bent down and pulled at the tag. Her name was sown into it.

V-"Pretty sure yeah." She replied coolly showing it to Matt. Matt put the food down and picked up the blazer. Sticking his hand in the pocket Vee looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" Matt pulled his hand out of the pocket and strange look etched across his face.

M-"Looking for a note but finding something more disgusting." He held up a condom. Vee smiled and began laughing garnering one hell of a look from Matt.

V-"Hey, that's still in there.... Ahh, memories." She said wistfully. Matt joined in her laughter when he realised it was rebellious teenage Vee that put it there and not the stalker.

M-"Why did you have that in there?" Vee smiled remembering.

V-"Imagine a teacher telling you to empty your pockets because you're in trouble for whatever, and you pull out a condom." Matt smiled and began laughing. "Yeah, now imagine the teacher is a nun... With a glass eye." Matt stopped laughing as his eyes grew wide. Finally he burst out laughing, Vee joining him.

M-"You're something else you know that?" Vee nodded, a cheeky grin spread on her face. Matt directed his attention back to the blazer and another pocket this time, he was successful in finding a note. Pulling it out he handed it to Vixen, allowing her to read it first.

V-"It still smells like you." Vixen read the note aloud once again.

M-"I don't like this." Matt stated, a rage burning deep within and threatening to spill over.

V-"What's to like?" Vixen replied as the two stood staring at the blazer.

Back Home.

The gang headed back to their homes the next morning. Catching a flight with no where near the events of the previous. Tye was watching her drink like a hawk, so there was no chance. Vee, Matt and Jeff said goodbye to their friends at the airport and headed home. By the time they walked in the door, it was late and they were exhausted. Stopping for a quick bite to eat before heading up to bed, no one spoke of the events that transpired in Pittsburgh. It was too late and they were too tired to talk about such things.

Vee lay awake in bed. She looked over to Matt who had been sleeping soundly for a few hours now and sighed. She hated it when she couldn't sleep, it always gave her an uneasy sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and made it hard to breathe. Giving up and creeping out of the room, Vee headed downstairs to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of hot chocolate and sat at the bench. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV, pausing to give herself a pat on the back for putting a TV in the kitchen.

She flipped through the channels and smiled when she saw Jeff standing in the doorway.

V-"Hey. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Jeff shook his head and walked over to pour himself a cup of hot chocolate.

J-"No I was awake. I got an idea for a poem and couldn't stop writing." Vee nodded and looked down at her mug. "Are you alright Vee?" Vee looked up at him and shook her head smiling. Jeff sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Vee let her head rest against his shoulder for a second as she took a deep breath.

V-"It's starting to bother me now." Jeff nodded, but didn't say a word, letting her talk. "It's just... you know that I'm a very private person, I don't like everyone being in my business and here is this guy, that I can't see and he's following my every move, broadcasting it to the world. For Christ's sake, he was in the house. In my room. In my things. The thought sends shivers down my spine. I hate it." She looked up at Jeff who looked upset himself. "I'm sorry I'm dumping on you." Jeff shook his head and squeezed her shoulder.

J-"No, I'm just sorry that this is happening to you. But I promise, Matt and I, and your dad, we'll find who's doing this and stop them. I promise Vee, we won't let him near you." Vee smiled at him and rested her head back against his shoulder.

V-"Thanks Jeff... I needed a big brother right about now." Jeff smiled and the two stayed like that for a while, watching the TV until Vee's eyes started getting heavy and she headed back to bed, a comfort was found and sleep welcomed.

The next morning.

Vee slept in, content enough to rest. Jeff's offered comfort last night was finally taken from Vee, who was always too proud to accept it. When she finally stumbled downstairs, still half asleep, she found Jeff and Matt in the kitchen, the two making breakfast.

V-"Am I still asleep?" She asked as the two turned towards her smiling. "I've got to be dreaming because the kitchen's not on fire." They laughed sarcastically at her before smiling brightly and getting back to what they were doing. Vee moved to sit at the table and lean head against her hand, eyes closed. She opened her eyes when she felt someone standing before her. Jeff was standing a mug in his hand, a stupid grin on his face.

J-"Coffee?" He asked placing the mug in front of her. Vee smiled gratefully and breathed in the wonderful aroma. (Author's note: Can you tell I'm a coffee addict??) He placed the paper down in front of her and walked back to finish cooking with Matt. Vee opened the paper and flipped to the international section, she spat her coffee out across the table when she saw it. Matt and Jeff turned to her, scrunching their noses up in disgust.

V-"Phone, give me the phone." Jeff grabbed the cordless and handed it to her.

J-"What's wrong?" He asked, his question ignored as Vee dialled the number and waited for it to be picked up on the other end.

T-"Hello?" Tye answered sleepily.

V-"Tye, your naked in the paper." Vee stated into the phone. Silence was her reply.

TBC...

Next time on An Amazonian Life:

What will come of Tye in the paper? Or the stalker? Stay tuned to find out.


	49. Chapter 54 Amazon Exposé

**Chapter 54**

T-"What?" Tye screamed into the phone receiver.

V-"I said, You're naked in the paper. Someone on the plane had a camera." Tye couldn't believe it. She had no problems with nudity, she actually thought people should be more often, they might not be so uptight then. But she wasn't exactly jumping for joy at the fact that the whole world was going to see her naked.

T-"Tell me they blurred it out." She demanded of Vee.

V-"Oh yeah, this is America, of course they blurred it out."

T-"Then how do you know it's me. It could be anyone." Vee tilted her head on the other end, as she looked at the picture.

V-"No it's you. They didn't blur out your head Tye. Or your tattoo."

T-"Oh Jesus." Tye exclaimed with a sigh before Vee started laughing. "You find this funny?" Tye asked annoyed. Vee shook her head laughing.

V-"No. The headline they printed from a paper in Australia." Vee stared at the headline taken from an Australian paper.

T-"What was it?" Tye asked, she was intrigued.

V-"Naked Ozzie dances into cockpit, Pilot impressed." Vee struggled to say without laughing. "Come on Tye, that's pretty funny." Finally Tye cracked a smile on her end.

T-"Yeah." She started laughing. "And you promise that no one can actually see anything." Vee controlled her laughing to answer.

V-"Yes." Tye joined in then.

T-"Alright cool. It is funny."

V-"So you don't care anymore?" Vee asked unsure.

T-"As long as the frontal area below my waist, yet above my thighs is censored. I'm happy. I mean, I have good boobs and a great ass, so why should I care?" She asked in her usual flip tone.

V-"I guess." Tye smiled.

T-"I'll talk to you later Vee." Vee nodded, she was really starting to make a habit of that. Making gestures that can't be seen over the phone.

V-"Alright. Later babe." Vee hung up the phone and turned towards the boys, who were looking at her intently. "What?" She asked in a childlike whiny voice.

M-"Nothing. Is Tye alright?" Vee nodded.

V-"Yep. As long as certain parts of her are censored she doesn't care." Jeff nodded, not at all surprised.

J-"Let me guess, the frontal area below her waist, yet above her thighs." Vee narrowed her eyes at Jeff. He used the exact words Tye did.

V-"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Jeff smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

J-"Because she's got nice boobs and a great ass." He replied casually. "Not to mention, the legs, the face and well everything." Vee couldn't hide the little smirk that graced her features, nor could Matt. "What?" He asked suspiciously when he noticed the looks he was getting.

M-"You sure you're not still jonesing for her?" Jeff shook his head and rolled his eyes.

J-"Just because I'm not in love with her anymore, doesn't mean I don't have eyes. The girl's hot and you know it."

V-"Oh does he now?" Vee asked with a warning tone.

M-"No, I don't know anything. I don't look at Tye like that." Matt tried to save his ass.

V-"Nice save." Vee stated before smiling brightly when a plate of pancakes was placed in front of her. "What? No butter?" Matt rolled his eyes and retrieved the butter promptly. When he sat down beside Vee she patted his head patronisingly. "Good boy." She whispered with a cheeky grin. He turned his head towards her with a shocked look. Catching the look of horror and disgust on Jeff's face Matt couldn't resist having a little fun.

M-"You promised you wouldn't play that game out of the bedroom." Matt whispered loud enough for Jeff to hear. Jeff spat the orange juice, he had just taken a sip of, all over the kitchen wall.

V-"Jeff!" Vee called disgusted. "What the hell?" She asked as he coughed and sputtered.

J-"Dude that's disgusting. Please don't say shit like that in front of me." Jeff managed as Matt threw his head back and proceeded to laugh his head off.

V-"Jeff. He was only teasing. You're too easy... now clean up your mess." Jeff lowered his head like a scolded child and picked up the cloth to wipe the orange juice off the wall. As he cleaned up, Matt recovered and put his arm around Vee, which was abruptly shrugged off.

M-"What did I do?" Vee turned to look at him.

V-"You were being mean to your brother. You caused that." She said pointing to the remaining juice dripping down the wall.

M-"I'm sorry." He said giving her his puppy dog eyes.

V-"Not me, him." Vee said pointing to Jeff. Jeff who stood, a chuffed grin on his face.

M-"Baby, come on. Don't make me." Vee merely looked at him. "Fine! Jeff, I'm sorry." Jeff nodded his head once pleased.

J-"Thank you." He turned back to the wall and wiped the rest of the liquid away. Matt tried again. His hand came up to rest on Vee's shoulder and when she didn't shrug it off, it wrapped around her shoulders. Vee turned from her breakfast and smiled at him. Leaning in she kissed him briefly and turned back to her yummy pancakes.

M-"Can I have some?" Matt asked hopefully. Vee nodded, her mouth full, and pushed her plate towards him, handing him her fork. Jeff watched the sickening display of affection going on between the two and walked out of the room, unnoticed.

The week went by uneventfully for Vee. She watched DVD's, worked out a little, and hung out with Elle and Tye. Anything. She was bored. Matt, Jeff, Taker and Kane were all on a mission to find out who was stalking Vee. Which in itself would be ok. But they weren't letting her out of their sight. They insisted that someone be with her at all times, never mind how much Vee protested. Even pointing out that there were just some instances when she had to be alone, bathroom breaks and showers, were shot down. Someone would wait outside the door and Taker even suggested that Matt and Vee shower together. Vee almost had a heart attack. Claiming, never mind the stalker, comments like that from her father would kill her long before the stalker could touch her.

As the group flew to their next show in California the mood was very strained. Despite all their efforts the boys couldn't even take a guess at who was stalking Vee. So She sat by the window, Matt beside her, Taker and Kane in front and Jeff behind. She was completely surrounded and going out of her mind.

She tried to loose them in the ladies room at the airport, but as soon as she stepped outside, she came face to face with a very annoyed Matt, who took her hand and wouldn't let it go until they got in the cab outside.

Their over-protectiveness only got worse when they arrived at the arena. Taker and Kane were giving everyone dirty, suspicious looks. While Matt and Jeff walked on either side of her, not letting her go.

She waited in the locker room with Edge and RVD as Matt and Jeff had their matches and was escorted out to the ring for her match against Jazz. As she stood in the ring waiting for her opponent, Matt standing on the outside, watching her like a hawk, another tape flashed on the screen.

Tape:

Vixen walked out of her bathroom into her bedroom, dressed in Matt's boxer's and shirt. She turned to the door and saw him standing there. She smiled brightly and ran into his arms, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his hips. Matt and Vee immediately recognised it as the night he got home from the UK promo tour. "Did you miss him?" The voice over asked as the two kissed passionately on the screen. "I miss you when you're not around." He stated as Matt started walking them back towards the bed. He pulled the shirt she wore, over her head, to reveal her black lace bra, as she struggled to remove his in her haste. "I shall have to content myself here, amongst your belongings." They fell back against the bed, Vee moving to straddle his waist. Reaching into the bedside table drawer she pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and reached down to grasp his hands, that rested on her hips. She pulled his hands above his head and cuffed them to the bars of the wrought-iron bed. "Do you feel strong when you bind him?" The stalker asked as she did so. "I feel strong just watching you." Vee leaned in and kissed Matt deeply. She trailed kisses down his neck to his chest. Then the camera shook and fell, from the balcony. It dangled in front of the living room window where a naked Jeff, slid into the room, ala Tom Cruise in 'All the Right Moves', naked. He danced and the camera spotted the nice big curly V that was tattooed on his right butt cheek. "What the?" The stalker asked before the footage cut out.

Vee couldn't help but smile at the footage of Jeff dancing. She walked over to the side of the ring and called for a mic.

V-"Well, that was awkward." She addressed. "Not so much for myself, but for my father watching backstage and." She laughed lightly. "For Jeff. Nice moves buddy." She began laughing, as the crowd roared, and climbed down out of the ring. She waited for Matt to join her at the foot of the ramp before taking his hand and walking backstage with him.

Ignoring the wolf whistling that was directed at them, Matt and Vee headed straight to their locker room, where Jeff, Taker and Kane were waiting.

M-"Ok firstly. Why do you have a giant curly V tattooed on your ass?" Matt asked Jeff. Jeff smiled at Vee, who started laughing.

J-"I lost a bet." Was his only response.

T-"Forget that. From the looks of that video, he was on the balcony." Vee nodded.

V-"Although, the camera obviously had a cable attached to it, maybe he wasn't there at all. But the camera was." Taker looked at Vee.

T-"Even if he wasn't there at that moment, he was up there to get the camera up there in the first place baby girl. But nice try." Vee muttered something under her breath and looked defeated as the guys continued talking.

J-"I think he was up there then. There was nothing up there earlier that night, like five minutes before so he had to be up there." He said looking at Vee, who nodded giving in.

M-"He's getting too close for my liking." Matt said as he wrapped his arm around Vee's shoulders.

T-"And obviously he can get to her, even with you two in the house." Taker directed at the Hardy boys. They nodded solemnly. "We have to step up the watch on her and the house."

M-"I'll get security cameras and alarms installed." Matt stated receiving an approving nod from the Undertaker.

V-"So basically, I'm a prisoner in my own home." Vee stated annoyed.

T-"Until we catch him baby girl, you're going to have to be, I'm sorry." He stated softly. Vee rested her head on Matt's shoulder and sighed. This was really serious now.

Later that night, Taker and Kane had a match against Orton and Flair of Evolution. As the deadman and the big red machine made their way to the ring, their music cut off and the arena filled with the groans and screams of a man and woman on the verge of 'completion'. The titan-tron went black and footage of Matt and Vee flashed up again.

Vee slumped forward onto Matt's chest, the two breathing heavily. (Don't worry, she still had her bra on) She reached up and undid the handcuffs. Matt brought his hands down to rub Vixen's back soothingly, as she rested against his chest. He pulled the sheet, that was draped over them up to the waist, higher on her, up to her shoulder blades. Vixen raised her head and smiled at Matt softly. "You look so happy together, I hope we'll be that happy." The stalker said over the footage. Vixen leaned in and kissed Matt deeply. "I'm closing in." The two continued to kiss, before air became an issue and they pulled apart. "I'm so close, I can almost taste you." The stalker taunted as Vixen placed her head against Matt's chest and he held her tighter. The screen faded to black as Taker and Kane were left in the ring in shock.

Taker's mouth hung open unable to believe the scene and the sounds that played through the arena courtesy of the stalker. Kane leaned over and pushed Taker's jaw up, to close his mouth, before the two were broken out of their shock by their opponents making their way to the ring.

The Hotel That Night

Taker and Kane left Matt and Vee alone, after they had reassured them that everything was fine. The door clicked shut behind them and Matt went out of his mind. He started pacing in front of Vee, who sat on the edge of the bed. Vee rolled her eyes at him as he began his tirade about security.

M-"We need a dog, a big scary dog." He stated as he paced a groove in the carpet. Vee looked up at him.

V-"You wouldn't get past a big scary dog." Matt lightened up for a second and replied.

M-"Alright, how about a cat?" Vee began laughing and Matt stopped in front of her. He picked up her hands in his and looked in her eyes. "This isn't really funny Vee. I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't let anything happen to you." Vee stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

V-"I know. But nothing will happen to me. I'm fine. It won't happen again." She reassured. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

M-"God I hope not. I couldn't take it." Vee reached up and ran her hand down the back of his head, feeling his hair between her fingers. "I'm still getting the security, you know that right?" Vee smiled and nodded.

V-"What did you have in mind? A big scary cat?" She smiled as she pulled back enough to look at him.

M-"I was thinking more like, sensor lights, alarms, cameras." Vee shook her head.

V-"No, no more cameras. I think we've had just about enough of them." She smiled. Matt nodded agreeing.

M-"Ok. Just the alarms and sensor lights then." Vee nodded giving in with a chuckle.

As soon as they got back to North Carolina Matt got to work. He called all the security places in town and hired all of them for different jobs. There were workers all over the place, securing sensors, lights, alarms. Tye and Elle came over and the three had a great time watching the young, hot electrician installing the sensor lights. Yeah you reach up that ladder boy. Oh um, excuse me. I got sidetracked, moving on. The entire property was wired. No one and nothing could get anywhere near the place without Matt, Vee and Jeff knowing about it.

Of course this presented a few problems. One in particular springs to mind. Vee and Matt were sleeping contently, exhausted. You see, Jeff went out, so Matt and Vee decided to make the most of an empty house. Needless to say, they were sleeping contently. Anyways, Vee woke up with a start when all the outside lights came on and the alarm sounded as someone ventured onto the property. When startled from the alarm, Vee threw her arm out and smacked Matt in the face, thus Matt was awoken.

Vee groaned and muttered in an annoyed, half asleep voice.

V-"Oh god, shut it off. Shut it off." Matt got up and headed over to the control panel on the wall. He shut off the sounded alarm, but the bright lights were still on. Giving up, Vee stood from the bed and walked over to the balcony to join Matt. Matt held his hand out behind him, holding Vee back from coming out. He looked down and saw what had triggered the alarm. Ken Shamrock was creeping onto the property when he set it off, he was now making a bee line for the back door.

M-"Is Ken Shamrock stalking you?" Vee stepped out onto the balcony and saw the ex-WWE superstar at the back doors.

V-"Don't think so.... Is he carrying your baseball bat?" Vee asked squinting to see better.

M-"Jeff!" Matt screamed out as he headed back inside, grabbing Vee's hand and jerking her inside behind him. He locked the doors leading out to the balcony and reached for the bedroom door, when Vee stopped him.

V-"Honey. Pants. Pants would be good." She stated as she threw a robe on herself. Matt grabbed his boxers off the floor, where Vee had thrown them earlier, before heading out the door and down the hall. He knocked on Jeff's door loudly and consistently until Jeff opened the door, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

J-"What?" He asked as he pulled the door open and tried to focus on the people in front of him. Vee looked down and smiled appreciatively. Jeff was naked. Matt looked down and quickly back up again.

M-"Jeff. Who's in there with you?" Matt asked calmly.

J-"Ryan, why?" Jeff answered casually. "I put a bandana on the door, so you guys would have warning if that's what this is about." Matt shook his head.

M-"No Jeff. This is about Ken Shamrock setting off the alarms and sensors by creeping onto the property armed with my baseball bat." Matt looked at Vee, who's eyes were still cast downward and a smirk etched across her face. "Would you stop looking at it?" Matt asked her extremely annoyed. Vee shook her head, to shake herself out of a trance and looked up at Matt.

V-"Sorry, it's there for the world to see. I couldn't help it. I'm only human." She defended herself as Matt glared at her. He shook his head and turned back to Jeff.

M-"Get her out of here, and put some pants on for Christ's sake." Jeff looked down and realised he was naked. He looked up at Vee quickly and saw her smiling brightly at him.

V-"So it runs in the family then?" Vee tried not to laugh. The boys looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes and explained. "Built like gods, and hung like horses." Jeff and Matt's eyes grew wide and Jeff quickly covered his crotch with his hands. "What? It was a compliment." Confused at their reaction.

J-"Thanks. I'm going to go put some pants on." Jeff said unsure and headed back into the room,

M-"Handle this Jeff." Jeff nodded and the door closed. As soon as the door closed Matt turned to Vee.

V-"What? It was a compliment... If it makes you feel better your's is still bigger." Matt couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head and headed back down the hall to their bedroom, Vee following behind. When they walked into the bedroom, Vee disrobed and climbed back into bed. Matt however headed back out on the balcony. "What are you doing?" Vee groaned as she watched him open the doors to the balcony.

M-"I'm making sure, Jeff gets rid of him." Vee took her pillow and put it over her head in an attempt to block out the light and the noise.

Matt stepped outside and looked down, fair enough Jeff was out there. Running around in his boxer shorts screaming.

J-"I never touched her." As Ken chased him with the baseball bat. Every time they ran past the balcony they set the alarm off. Vee was lying on the bed, the pillow clutched over her head. Finally she couldn't take the noise and the bright lights anymore.

V-"Shut the door." She yelled to Matt. Matt pulled the door shut behind him and yelled to Jeff.

M-"Stop Fucking with the security system." Ken stopped chasing Jeff to look up at Matt on the balcony.

K-"You're all fucking weird, you know that?" Ken stated and dropped the bat. He headed around the front and got in his car, leaving. Matt looked down at Jeff.

J-"What? You told me to get rid of him. I did." Matt shook his head and headed back inside. The lights shut off as Matt got into bed beside Vixen, signalling that Jeff had gone inside too. Scooting over close to her, Matt wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on the pillow beside her.

A few days passed, with several annoying false alarms. Matt trying to be protective ended up installing alarms that birds could set off, and did. All the time. Anyways, a few days passed and the whole group were at Matt, Vee and Jeff's to watch confidential, minus Taker and Kane. They all sat down in the living room and chatted for a while.

T-"So how many of you have seen the paper?" Tye asked, trying to get it over with.

E-"We've all seen it Tye." Elle stated as Tye looked around at all the nodding heads. She lowered her head defeated. "What are you so upset about, it's not like none of us haven't ever seen you naked before. It's nothing new to us." Tye rolled her eyes.

T-"I know that. If it were just all of you, I wouldn't have a problem with it. But it's the whole world." Tye exclaimed making a circle with her hands to emphasise her dilemma.

V-"Tye, they blurred all necessary areas out. No one saw anything." Tye looked at her un-convinced that she should be relieved. "Well put it this way. The whole world saw me and Matt screwing." Vee exclaimed and Tye nodded agreeing.

T-"ok. Mine doesn't seem so bad anymore... PS Vee, Nice!" She said smiling brightly and giving Vee two thumbs up. Vee couldn't help but laugh and shook her head at her friend.

Everyone stopped chatting and turned towards the TV when the show started. It began with Randy Orton on the screen, and he didn't look happy.

R-"I'm here to address a member of the Amazons." The guys all looked at the girls, until all eyes in the room landed on a smug looking Elle. "She humiliated me. No one humiliates Randy Orton, the living legend."

V-"What'd you do?" Vee asked smiling. Elle merely shrugged, the smug expression remaining on her features.

R-"I will repay you for this Mongrelle... On Raw this week, I'm calling you out."

E-"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots. Look at me shake." Elle replied sarcastically, holding her arm out.

R-"When you invited me back to your hotel room, I knew what I was getting into, because I'm a smart guy. But the way you ambushed me like that." The Interviewer laughed. Randy turned towards the man, an indignant look gracing his features. "It's not funny man, She beat me up, took my wallet, my boxer shorts and my pride. Then she left me for dead in her sick little hotel room." Back at Vee's house the gang was laughing in hysterics.

V-"Good work." Vee laughed as she congratulated her friend.

I-"So you had a terrible night?" The Interviewer asked, curious as to why Orton was blabbing this.

R-"No it was good until then. I never knew bedding an Amazon would be so easy." The entire room turned towards Elle, who's eyes were fixed on the screen.

E-"He's a dead man." Elle stated in her trademark, emotionless tone. Tye leaned over to address her friend, a smirk on her face.

T-"He's good isn't he?" Tye asked with an evil glint in her eye. Elle turned her head towards her slowly, her face serious, until a small evil smirk etched it's way across her face. A simple nod was her only reply.

Later that night, the group headed out for dinner, deciding that they all needed a break. After dinner they headed to a club, to let loose and have some well deserved fun. Matt even loosened up enough to allow Vee to go to the ladies room, unescorted. Needless to say, Vee was feeling pretty good now that she was minus her over-protective shadow.

The club was great, the music was fantastic. Exactly the mix that the girls liked. Something you could dance to, but absolutely no techno/dance music programmed. Our girls are rock chicks and don't you forget it.

Vee and Matt were sitting at a table, nursing their drinks and watching their friends on the dance floor. They were sitting close to each other, Matt with his arm around Vee. Vee squealed slightly, startled, when Matt lifted her into the air and pulled her into his lap. Vee smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, she leaned in and kissed him softly. However the smile left her face and was replaced with an intrigued expression when she heard the chatter at the table behind them. Matt and Vee listened in on the girls.

G1-"Can you believe those two?" One girl asked the other.

G2-"I know. They're going to need a room soon." The girl replied. Vee raised her eyebrows to Matt, amused. She looked over his shoulder, to the girls and smiled as she placed his head against her neck. The girls rolled their eyes at Matt and Vee, Vee had to control herself from laughing aloud. She pulled back from Matt and smiled at him wickedly. Leaning in, Vee whispered her plan into his ear. Standing from his lap, Vee took Matt's hand and led him to the dance floor, the girls at the table watching them.

As they headed to the dance floor, they passed Tye, Edge and Rob at the bar. Vee told them of their little ruse, Tye and Edge decided to join in on the fun and the two followed Matt and Vee to the dance floor. The couples took their places on the dance floor. Vee moved close to Matt, their bodies up against each other, Matt's arm slipping around Vee's waist to hold her close. Tye and Edge moved into each other in much the same fashion. The couples danced provocatively against each other, every once in a while glancing over their shoulders to the girls at the table, seething at the scene. When Rob joined Edge and Tye the expressions that graced the features of the girls sent the group into hysterics.

V-"I wish I could bottle that. It could cure depression." Vee laughed as she noticed the girls leaving the club, shocked. Vee turned back to Matt and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him devilishly. "That was fun." She smiled. Matt laughed and pulled her flush against him. Vee gasped at the sudden action and swivelled her hips against his. Matt groaned and leaned in to whisper to his girlfriend.

M-"Keep doing that and I won't be able to let you go if I wanted to." Matt smiled wickedly at Vee who looked at him innocently, before moving her hips against him in an erotic fashion. Vee's eyes flicked over beside her when she heard the amused giggle from Tye. Tye winked at her and give her a thumbs up before going back to dancing with her men much the same as Vee was with Matt. Matt and Vee continued dancing before Matt leaned in and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, Vee's eyes were still closed, trying to catch her breath.

V-"Let's get out of here." Vee said urgently as she opened her eyes to look into Matt's. Matt smiled devilishly and took her hand, pulling her out of the club. The two headed straight for the exit and into a cab, never noticing Jeff at the bar, with a brunette.

The Next Morning

Vee raised her hand to her face to rub at her eyes as she struggled out of slumber. Blinking her eyes open she raised her head and looked up at Matt, still asleep. She lay her head back against his shoulder and traced circles on his chest. After a few minutes she got bored, just lying there and got up. She pulled away from Matt softly, trying not to wake him and pulled on her PJ shorts and tank top, before heading out the bedroom door. As she headed down the hall towards the stairs, she noticed a bandana laying on the floor in front of Jeff's door. Vee rolled her eyes and headed down stairs. When she didn't hear anyone in the kitchen, she sighed relieved and moved around the kitchen making coffee. As she opened the fridge to retrieve the milk she jumped slightly startled at the cheery voice wishing her a good morning. Vee straightened slowly and turned towards the kitchen entrance. She looked at the brunette in front of her, her stare never faltering, unnerving the woman.

V-"What are you doing in my kitchen?" She asked. As the woman opened her mouth to answer, Vixen raised her hand, stopping her. "I know, I know. You spent the night with Jeff." The girl smiled shyly. "However, that still doesn't explain what you are doing in my kitchen." The woman looked at Vixen nervously.

W-"I was going to make coffee." Vixen nodded once and stalked towards her. The woman cowered away from Vee. Vee leaned out the door.

V-"Jeff!" She called loudly. Jeff's bedroom door opened and he stood at the top of the stairs, naked, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "Why is Dawn Marie in my kitchen?" Vixen asked completely ignoring the fact he was naked. Dawn Marie poked her head around the door as Vixen moved to stand at the foot of the stairs. She looked on confused, as Vixen appeared nonchalant at Jeff's state of undress. Jeff looked down at the tall redhead.

J-"I left the bandana out." Vee nodded, acknowledging this fact.

V-"I know, thanks for that. But it doesn't explain why she's in my kitchen." Jeff merely shrugged and turned to walk back into his room giving Vee and Dawn a good look at Jeff's new tattoo as he headed back in. Matt emerged from the bedroom, clad in jeans.

M-"What's going on?" He asked as he descended the stairs and kissed his girlfriend good morning. Vee merely pointed to the woman cowering around the door frame. Matt raised his eyebrows at the girl before laughing. He smiled at her reassuringly, and she stood straighter but wasn't convinced she would walk out of the house unscathed.

V-"I thought she was sleeping with Torrie Wilson's father." Vee said confused. Matt looked at her and smiled.

M-"So did I." Matt agreed. Vee scrunched her nose up, disgusted.

V-"Ewww. Old balls." Vee whined before heading into the kitchen, past the quivering Diva and jumped up to sit on the counter as Matt retrieved mugs for the coffee. Good boy. Vee turned her head towards the Diva slowly. She looked at the woman before waving her hand at her dismissively. Dawn Marie turned and ran out of the room, past Jeff on the stairs and into his room. The next anyone saw of her, she was running out the front door, her shoes in her hand.

J-"So, what are we having for breakfast?" Jeff asked as they all turned from the kitchen door and the flash of Diva running past.

Soon it was time to head off to another town and another show. Taker was back in Texas with Sara and the baby. Kane however was still in town to 'keep an eye' on Vee. So he rented the van to take them all to the airport and picked the entire group up at Vee, Matt and Jeff's place, of course, he set of the alarm and Vee was forced to continually bang her head against the wall until it stopped.

They would eventually leave for the airport, but not before each and everyone set off the alarm. Vee turned to Matt as they walked out the front door.

V-"You realise when I get home, I'm ripping that thing out of the wall, right?" Matt nodded solemnly as the two headed over to the mini-van.

M-"I'll do it myself." He announced, opening the car door for Vee. They all piled into the car, Tye, Edge and Rob in the back row. Vee, Matt and Elle in the middle, with Jeff, Damien and Kane up front. Kane drove as Jeff and Damien fought for control over the radio station. However who actually controlled the dial, was the least of their problems. They had a van full of very strong willed, stubborn people, all with very different musical taste. Matt wanted Pearl Jam, Damien wanted Pop, Elle wanted Rammstein, Jeff wanted Manson, Kane wanted Country, Edge wanted Rob Zombie, Rob wanted Inner Peace radio, Tye to make out for the whole trip and Vee, well Vee was easy to please. She didn't care, she had her Discman.

_**As the cousins pushed and hit at each other, the radio station flicking between both their tastes, a large hand came down and smacked both of theirs away, tuning the radio to a country station. A loud, collective 'no' emanated from the occupants of the car. Kane smiled as he looked in the rear vision mirror to the others. He laughed lightly.**_

_**K-"If you don't like what's playing you can blame Jeff and Damien." Kane announced and the whole car started throwing curses and insults Jeff and Damien's way. Well Matt, Vee and Rob did. Tye was keeping her and Edge's mouths busy. No time for talking there. **_

The Show

At Raw that night, the shit hit the fan, to quote a popular expression in Australia. Randy Orton was reeling from Elle's humiliating scam on him and Elle was pissed at his blatant exposure of their antics. Needless to say, it was coming to a head. No pun intended.

Randy Orton sticked true to his word and called Elle out. Here's what happened.

Randy made his way to the ring minus his usual cocky grin. He, however, kept his stride as he strutted towards the squared circle. Taking the mic, Randy looked up the ramp and began his address.

R-"I said last week that I'd been humiliated by an Amazon." The crowd roared, infuriating the member of Evolution. "I don't take to well to humiliation. Mongrelle get your ass out here now." He yelled, causing the vein in his neck stand out to attention. Silence fell throughout the arena. No one knew what to expect. Would Elle come out and face his blabber mouthing, or would she refuse to be demanded to do anything? The question loomed in the minds of everyone in the arena. So when, after several minutes, Elle's music rang through, the crowd rose to their feet and cheered.

Elle appeared at the top of the ramp, mic in hand, and she wasn't happy. She looked toward the ring and Orton, an evil smirk creeping it's way on her features. The cocky smirk that had returned on the face of Orton, was quickly wiped away upon viewing the evil grin.

E-"You think you're calling me out?" Elle asked as she moved across the stage. "No no no, I'm calling you out." The crowd roared at the Amazon's defiance. "You couldn't just keep quiet could you? Don't you get it? You've lived your purpose. You're not required anymore. Not even for a good ass-kicking. You were an easy screw Orton. Nothing more." Randy reeled in the ring as the audience laughed at his continued humiliation.

R-"You can't actually believe that I'd let you get away with what you did to me? Come on, let's see how tough you are when your opponent isn't naked and hand-cuffed." Elle smiled and dropped the mic as she headed down to the ring. She climbed into the ring as Orton removed his shirt. Elle walked straight up to her opponent and looked him dead in the eyes. Orton flinched slightly, looking into her eyes, there was nothing. No flicker of fear, trepidation, excitement. No emotion at all. Orton was faced with someone who didn't care one way or another what happened in that ring, and it chilled him to the bone.

(This match is written by my friend Madame Bloodbathe aka Mongrelle. I suck at writing matches, so she comes to my rescue. Thanks darl.)

DING DING DING

They lock up. Orton throws Mongrelle to the ground. He stands over her and purses his lips. He hops up on the turnbuckle and plays to the crowd. The crowd cheers. Orton smiles Mongrelle ducks under his leg and gives him an almighty power bomb. OUCH! Orton writhes on the mat with Mongrelle sitting in between his legs. She smirks at the crowd and strokes his chest. Orton kicks out of the unusual pin at the count of two.

They lock up again and this time Mongrelle throws Orton over the top rope. She laughs a sinister laugh. Orton backs up and heads back up the ramp. The ref. starts the ten count. Mongrelle shoves him out of the way and heads out after Orton. Orton is almost up the top of the ramp but Mongrelle grabs him by the back of the neck and slams him into the barricade. She picks him up and throws him into the barricade again. Now they're exchanging blows on the stage the pair of them hovering dangerously close to the edge. Orton's arms flail wildly as he teeters Mongrelle seizes the front of his trunks and pulls him towards her the crowd laughs as Orton falls to his knees in front of her.

The camera closes in on Mongrelle's face. "Oh... you remembered." She teases. The crowd goes nutso

Mongrelle races down the ramp and slides into the ring to break up the ten count. The ref. is forced to start again.

Orton staggers around on the top stage it looks like he's pretty out of it. Mongrelle takes the time to gloat. He starts to run away and she jogs after him. Orton disappears behind the curtain. Mongrelle takes a football stance and charges after him. Orton's boot appears through the curtain suddenly. Almost knocking teeth out. Mongrelle's head snaps around and she falls to the floor. Orton pulls her back to the ring. He swings a leg over and punches Mongrelle in the head repeatedly. Mongrelle gets her hands up to protect her head. Orton realizes that he's in a mount position and leans back to enable the crowd to catch the innuendo. Mongrelle flips them and pins Orton's hands above his head. The crowd goes wild.

1...2... the shoulder goes up. Mongrelle pins him again licking her lips. Orton kicks out. Mongrelle's eyes lit up. She pins him again. Orton threw her aside when he realized she was getting off on him bucking beneath her.

Mongrelle stands up and looks disappointed. Orton points a finger, " you should be ashamed."

"But I'm not." Mongrelle laughs and slaps Orton's chest. Orton folds in half the crowd hollers. She slaps him again. Orton staggers about. He walks into the BARK and the BITE.

1...2...3.

Mongrelle laughs a hollow laugh and holds her arms up in the air in victory. Orton is left lying on the ground as Elle backed up the ramp, the victor, Orton got to his feet and took to the mic. (We're back to me now.)

R-"This isn't over." He panted out of breath. At Elle's smirk, he grew angry. "Oh, and you were a lousy lay." Elle still didn't seem bothered and only disappeared behind the curtain.

Elle walked backstage fuming. She threw the locker room door open and, once inside, a chair across the room. Slumping down on the bench, she put her head in her hands and tried to calm down. After a few minutes Elle was back to being her quiet, stoic self, even when Damien burst through the door. Damien, who had been seen but not heard lately, stood before his girlfriend, staring at her emotionless features. As she remained silent Damien grew more and more furious. Finally he began his tirade.

D-"I can't believe you." He yelled, Elle cocked her head to the side and raised her eye brows slowly. "Don't look at me like that. You know what I'm talking about." Elle nodded once.

E-"I know exactly what you're talking about, I just don't care for your words or tone of voice." Damien's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

D-"I'm not aloud to be angry?" He asked, at no response from Elle he continued. "Doesn't what I think, or feel, count for anything between us?" Elle looked at him like he'd finally seen the light.

E-"Not really no." Damien looked at Elle shocked and hurt. He began pacing in front of her. He stopped in front of her and the door opened un-noticed by the two waring lovers.

D-"You screwed Orton!" He yelled hurt.

E-"Well you weren't around." Elle replied with a shrug, as if it were no big deal.

D-"You are my girlfriend. You are not allowed to screw anyone but me." He yelled. Elle stood slowly before him. She stared directly into his eyes and with a calm, even voice replied.

E-"You have no say in what or who I do. You here me?" Damien stared at her unafraid, and defiant.

D-"First Kane, now Orton. Who else have you opened your legs for?" Damien yelled, his anger fuelled by hurt, Elle's comments only serving to enrage him further. The crowd at the door, looked on in shock and disbelief, as Damien finally stood up for himself. Kane however was shocked at the revelation that Elle had apparently fucked him. It was news to him. He looked over at Vixen upon hearing the news, who avoided his eyes.

K-"Hang on a minute? We screwed?" Kane asked Elle. Elle nodded once, refusing to look at him. "Is that how I got all those cuts?" Vee nodded for Elle, who was busy staring a whole through her boyfriend. Or maybe ex-boyfriend depending on how this argument ended. Kane looked over at Elle as a smile crept it's way on the big red machine's features.

E-"You." She directed at Damien, taking a step closer to him, invading his personal space. "Are gone." Her voice was cold as steel. She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Damien speechless in the centre of the room. The group by the door turned silently and left the room, leaving Damien alone. There was no need rubbing salt into the wound, being dumped was painful enough.

TBC...

Next time on An Amazonian Life:

With the stalker looming nearer and nearer, what will come of him? What will be his next move? Now that Elle and Damien have broken up, what's next for the two? And do you really think that Elle's going to let those boys talk to her like that? All this and more, when An Amazonian Life continues.


	50. Chapter 55 Fade to Black

**Chapter 55**

Damien raised his hand and pulled the garment off of his head. He looked at it briefly, recognising it as one of his shirts, one he loved. He looked up to the window, the departure point of the garment. His eyes narrowed as he tried to see inside the house he once shared with Elle. This very public display, the notification of his eviction.

D-"Is this really necessary?" He called. Elle appeared at the window and looked down at her ex-boyfriend.

E-"Yes I think it is." She stated simply before moving out of sight once again. Vee and Matt leaned up against Matt's car watching the display from 30 feet away. Without averting her eyes from the scene in front of them, Vee addressed Matt.

V-"Why do I always get stuck with your family when they get dumped?" Vee asked as the two waited to take Damien to his temporary accommodation - their house.

M-"Because they are getting dumped by your friends and family." Matt answered turning to look at her. Vee continued to avoid his eyes, as she pushed herself off the car.

V-"Ah!" Was her only reply as she walked over towards Damien, Matt remaining in his position, leaning against his car. Once she was beside Damien, Vee bent over and picked up an item of clothing from the growing pile at his feet. Holding it up in front of her, she examined the garment. Vee scanned the pile, noticing that they all shared a common characteristic. She looked up to the window. "Why are you slashing his clothes?" Vee called to Elle, who appeared at the window again to answer her friend.

E-"He knows why." She snarled and disappeared once again. Damien bent over to retrieve a shirt that caught his eye. It hadn't been slashed, he smiled and just as he began to straighten up, an alarm clock came flying out of the window and clocked him in the head. The device bounced off his now sore head, landed on the ground in front of him and proceeded to activate.

Damien finished piling his things into the trunk of Matt's car, as Matt and Vee waited in the front seats. He reached up to close the trunk and saw a car pulling up to the door of Elle's house. The door opened and Kane stepped out of the car. He reached into the passenger seat and retrieved an over night bag, Damien fumed. He strode over to the house and yelled up at the window.

D-"Elle!" He screamed. She appeared at the window and looked down at him condescendingly. "You dump me yesterday and now you have your new whore moving in?" He yelled in anger and pain. Elle merely looked at him before disappearing again. "Don't walk away from me." Damien yelled, however a sound to his right took his attention away from the window. His eyes grew large at the sight of Elle's Rottweilers racing toward him snarling and barking. Damien bolted back to Matt's car and jumped in the back seat. The car took of down the street, as Damien looked out the window, watching as the house looked smaller and smaller, the further they drove. The finality of it disappearing out of sight, hitting him hard and he slumped in his seat, silent the rest of the way to Matt and Vee's.

_2 Days Later._

Damien had taken up residence in Matt and Vee's living room. They had a room for him, but he slumped his sorry ass down on the sofa and refused to budge. He sulked for two days straight, Matt and Vee banished to their room to watch TV and Jeff to the kitchen. They wanted no part of it. However one day, Damien actually got up. He showered and shaved and that's how Jeff found him. Pacing in front of Matt and Vee's bedroom door, looking like the old Damien, even if he wasn't. Jeff stopped in his tracks and headed over to his forlorn cousin.

J-"What are you doing?" Jeff asked stopping the incessant pacing.

D-"I need to talk to them." Damien said, gesturing to the door with his thumb.

J-"Then why are you out here, instead of in there?" Jeff asked confused.

D-"Because I don't know what they're doing in there!" Damien said raising his eyebrows so Jeff would get the innuendo.

J-"Well did you knock?" Damien shook his head.

D-"No. I don't want to interrupt them if they were doing something." Jeff nodded, he could kind of understand that.

J-"Well then, is the door locked?" Damien shook his head.

D-"I didn't try it." Jeff looked at him like he was an idiot and simply reached forward opening the unlocked door and striding in casually. Damien took two steps to stand in the door way and watched as Jeff lay down on the bed beside Matt and Vee. The couple were propped up against the headboard and pillows. Vee was sitting in front of Matt, resting against his chest, his arms around her waist, her hands sitting atop of his. The two didn't even flinch as Jeff dropped down on the other side of the bed, just continued watching the screen in front of them. Damien shifted from foot to foot and Vee looked up at him.

V-"What's up?" She asked, Damien shrugged his shoulders. "Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in?" Damien carefully stepped into the room. Looking around, he took in his surroundings, he'd never been in there bedroom. He was kinda in awe. The room was huge. A big wrought iron king bed sat in the middle, pushed up against the back wall, two bedside tables on either side of it. The doors to the balcony were to the right of the bed, the TV was up against the wall beside the bedroom door and directly in front of the bed. There were two doors on the other side of the wall unit, that housed the TV, but they were closed. On the far wall was a dressing table with a wrought iron chair, matching the bed. And finally in the corner, by the French doors was a beautiful big comfy chair. The room was immaculate and bright, and for some reason, not at all what he was expecting.

Damien looked to Matt and Vee, who looked completely comfortable in each other's arms and a pain shot through his heart. He lowered his head as Vee looked back at him.

V-"Sit down." She said softly, pulling her legs up to allow him to sit on the end of the bed. He still found it awkward being in there, and it completely baffled him that Jeff didn't. Then again he had been living there for months. "What brings you?" Vee asked with a smile. Another thing that was putting Damien off. The way Vee acted when there was no one else around. Elle had always said that in private Vee was a completely different person, much more relaxed but he didn't realise just how happy and carefree she was.

D-"I need to ask you something?" Vee nodded and waited for him to continue. "You have a power over Elle." Vee furrowed her brow in confusion. "You can make her do things." He clarified. Vee still looked confused.

V-"I don't have a power over Elle." Damien nodded furiously.

D-"Yes you do. You can tell her to do something and she'll do it. I've seen it... So can you make her take me back?" Vee lowered her head.

V-"I can't make Elle do anything she doesn't want to do... But, I can talk to her." Damien smiled for the first time in days and Vee felt bad. "Damien, I can't promise anything. You said some pretty horrid things to her." Damien's smiled faded and he lowered his head. "But I'll try." Vee said placing her hand on his shoulder. He nodded and looked up, he looked over to Jeff who was in a trance. Looking behind him, Damien saw why. Matt had changed the channel to the Victoria Secret runway special while Vee was paying attention to Damien and not the TV. Vee looked up and rolled her eyes.

Vee elbowed Matt in the stomach, and he proceeded to fain great pain. She looked over to Jeff, who hadn't even noticed the kafuffle. Vee raised her hand and smacked Jeff's thigh hard. Jeff's mouth formed a perfect 'O' and his hand went to what would soon be a rather nasty bruise.

Jeff's head turned slowly to Vee, the same expression still on his face. Vee was struggling not to burst out laughing, he looked like one of the clowns in the carnival games, she needed a ping pong ball to drop down his throat. She raised her hand in an attempt to hold the laughter in, Matt didn't bother he burst out laughing, releasing his hold on Vee. Finally Vee started laughing and the expression left Jeff's face. He sat up and grabbed Vee pulling her over and wrestling her to gain control over the situation. Matt almost fell off the bed he was laughing so hard, as Jeff had more of a fight on his hands than he expected. He finally over powered her.

V-"Jeffrey Nero Hardy let me up!" Vee yelled indignantly at him as he looked down at her with a cocky smile.

J-"Not until you say Jeff's is the greatest wrestler in the world." Vee looked up at him a smile in her eyes, a deadly dark expression in contrast on her face.

V-"Never!" She yelled. Jeff made sure he had her down and started tickling her. "Alright, Alright." She said as she giggled and tried to kick Jeff away. "Jeff's the greatest wrestler in the world." Vee said defeated, a pout on her face. Jeff, chuffed, released her and rolled over to continued watching TV. Vee sat up on her heels and looked at Jeff. "Hey Jeff... I lied." She said, before bolting off the bed and out the door, Jeff hot on her tail.

Damien looked over at Matt shocked. "Are they always like this?" He asked. Matt was trying to control his laughter. Matt nodded.

M-"Yeah, they're like cats and dogs, you'd swear he was her brother not mine." Damien nodded and laughed lightly. "She misses her brother, he's in Australia, so she's adopted Jeff. Who is not complaining in the slightest." Damien nodded and moved to sit on the other side of the bed, the two cousins leaning back to continue watching the lingerie special. However after a few minutes they heard a large splash followed by Vee's voice screaming Jeff's name loudly and then another splash. Matt only shook his head and laughed, it didn't take a genius to figure out the Jeff had pushed Vee into the pool and was consequently pulled in by Vee. Matt merely looked towards the door waiting for the two soaked rats to come walking up the stairs, their tails between their legs.

_The Next Day._

Vee got tired of Damien whining for her to go talk to Elle pretty damn quickly. So there she was driving Matt's car down the empty street to Elle's house, the thought that she had to buy a car of her own, briefly entering her mind before pulling into the drive. She saw Kane's car parked in front of the garage and cringed slightly. She got out the car and headed over to the front door. She was reaching for the door knob when she heard it.

K-"Come on Elle, don't hold back." Kane's voice provoking Elle. Vee's eye grew to the size of saucers and she quickly turned on her heel.

V-"That's it I'm outta here." She announced as she ripped the car door open and sped off as quickly as possible.

Vee entered the house she was sharing with the Hardy Boyz, white as a ghost and in a trance. Matt ran to her worriedly. He placed his hands on either of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Her glazed eyes.

M-"What's wrong?" Matt asked trying to control his worry. His thoughts instantly running to the stalker and a million horrible things he could have done to her. Vee's eyes focused on Matt.

V-"I'm never having sex again." She stated in a deadpan voice. Matt looked horrified.

M-"What happened Vee, baby tell me." Vee looked into his eyes and tried to summon the strength to tell him.

V-"Elle." Was all she could say. Matt grabbed his keys from her hand and headed out the door. He'd kill her. Whatever she'd done to Vee, he'd kill her.

Matt arrived at Elle's house and headed straight for the door. He walked straight into the house not bothering to knock, but the scene that confronted him, stopped him dead in his tracks. Elle was by the stair case, her arms tied above her head, restraining her there. He saw Kane kneeling before her, her leg draped over his shoulder, his head disappearing behind it. Elle groaning snapped Matt out of his shock induced trance and he bolted for the door.

When he got home, Vee was sitting in the living room staring straight ahead, Jeff and Damien beside her, waving their hands in front of her face. He moved to sit down across from them. Vee finally moved and turned towards him.

V-"Want to have sex?" Matt shook his head.

M-"Not before years of therapy." He stated blankly. Vee nodded and looked straight ahead again.

D-"What'd you see Matt?" Matt looked up at his cousin.

M-"Trust me. You don't want to know." Matt replied sternly. Damien rose to his feet.

D-"Yes I do. That's my girlfriend... was my girlfriend." He corrected softly. Matt looked up at him.

M-"They were having sex, alright?" He asked. Damien lowered his head and left the room bound for his.

A couple of days passed and everything calmed down. Damien went back to sulking and Matt and Vee finally recovered from their disastrous timing at Elle's place. They still hadn't had sex yet, but it wasn't such a sickening thought anymore.

Two nights before they were to leave for Raw in North Dakota, Vee and Matt were flipping through the channels trying to find something, anything to watch. As Matt flipped onto MTV he stopped to watch a few rock clips. Vee sighed, she needed something.

V-"I want a cuddle." Vee stated suddenly. Matt looked toward her confused.

M-"What?" He asked, unsure he'd heard her correctly.

V-"I want a cuddle. Give me a cuddle." Vee said again. Matt smiled softly and opened his arms. Vee crawled over to him and climbed in his lap, straddling his waist. Matt's arms wrapped around her waist, as hers went around his neck.

M-"That better?" He asked as he noticed Pearl Jam on the screen. He turned the volume up a little and smiled, his favourite song was just starting. Sitting in Matt's arms, Vee realised, it wasn't a cuddle she wanted. She pulled her head from it's resting position on Matt's shoulder and looked at him. He tore his eyes away from the screen to look at her briefly and smile. Vee leaned in and kissed him deeply.

V-"Let's go to bed." She said kissing his neck softly.

M-"In a sec." Matt replied looking over her shoulder to the screen. Vee pulled back and tangled her fingers in his hair. She was trying to catch his eye but he was looking past her. She turned and saw the pearl jam clip on the screen.

V-"You're passing up a fuck for a pearl jam clip?" Vee asked growing frustrated and extremely pissed off. She ground her hips into his and immediately felt that she'd had an effect. Matt looked up at her.

M-"Hell no." He breathed trying to keep some semblance of control.

V-"That's what I thought." Vee stood from his lap and took his hand, pulling him to his feet. Vee turned towards the door and noticed the pale, shaking body of Damien, with Jeff standing beside him not looking bothered. Apparently they'd heard and witnessed their conversation. She was tempted to stop and try to apologise. Shrugging her shoulders she decided that she didn't want to do that at all. She pushed them aside and headed to the bedroom, Matt following eagerly.

Jeff turned to Damien, who remained in the same position, traumatised. No one wants to see their cousin like that. Jeff patted him on the shoulder.

J-"It's alright man." Damien turned to him slowly. "This is nothing. You ain't seen or heard anything yet. Just wait." Jeff said, desensitised to Vee and Matt long ago. He moved to sit on the sofa casually, Damien focusing his shock on Jeff now. After awhile Damien had calmed down and the two were sitting down watching the Simpson's calmly, when Jeff rolled his eyes and muted the TV. Damien's eyes bugged out of his head, before his hands clamped to his ears and he ran from the room. Jeff laughed before he un-muted the TV covering the moans and screams coming from Matt and Vee's room.

_The Next Night_

Jeff and Vee were in the living room fighting for control over the remote. They were physically trying to wrestle it out of each other's grasp, when Damien walked in and stood directly in front of them, blocking the TV. The two stopped and looked up at the pesky hardy.

V-"What's the big idea?" Vee staring directly at Damien unsettlingly.

D-"What's wrong with me that she doesn't want me?" He asked. Vee sighed and looked down. She was going to try to have patience with him, he was fretting.

V-"Drop your pants." Vee said suddenly. Damien looked at her in utter shock. Jeff however only nodded. He knew where she was going with this. At Damien's disbelieving look, Vee clarified. "I need to see if that's what it could be. Now drop 'em." She commanded. Damien quickly undid his belt and dropped his pants around his ankles, letting his boxer's fall with them. Vee appraised his family jewels and stated simply. "Well It's not that." She stated impressed with the Hardy gene pool. Gifted these boys were.

J-"Maybe it doesn't work." Jeff suggested poking at Damien's soldier with a stick. Vee tried not to laugh as Damien attempted to swat the offending stick away from his genitals. Suddenly a deep, male southern accent screamed at them.

M-"What the hell is going on here?" Matt yelled at the group. From his point of view, Damien was standing in front of his girlfriend, his pants around his ankles, one hand in front of him and Jeff smiling, sitting beside Vee. You see, it didn't look good. Vee poked her head around Damien.

V-"Hey baby." Vee smiled at Matt.

M-"Don't hey baby me. Are you giving him head?" Matt queried blatantly. Vee's face screwed up in disgust.

V-"Ewww, no! God no!" She stated in horror at the suggestion. Matt entered the room and saw the considerable distance between Damien and Vee and calmed immediately.

M-"Why the hell is your tackle out in front of my girlfriend?" Matt asked moving to stand behind Damien, not needing that view of him.

V-"He wanted to know why Elle had dumped him. What was wrong with him, I had a theory, didn't pan out." She said simply. "You can pull your pants up now." Vee directed at Damien's face, however tempting it was to direct it at his other head. Damien bent at the waist to retrieve his pants, giving Matt one hell of a nasty view. Matt's hand raised to his eyes.

M-"Oh god. For the love of all that is good and holy, put it away." He yelled. After a few moments, he peeked through his fingers and sighed relieved. Damien's pants were back in their upright position. He moved to sit beside Vee, as Damien began pacing in front of them.

D-"What could it be then?" Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

J-"Maybe you're not kinky enough for her." Matt smiled and decided to join in.

M-"Or buff enough, you're pretty puny." Damien stopped pacing and looked at them hurt. The brothers started laughing as Vee elbowed both of them.

V-"Stop being mean." She directed at the Hardy Brothers. She looked up at Damien who looked like a lost puppy and rolled her eyes. "Damien, maybe that right there is the problem" She stated pointing at his facial expression. "Stop pining and be a man." She stated. Suddenly Damien's head shot up, you could almost see the light bulb above his head. He looked at the three before him triumphantly.

D-"I know. I'll find her, torture her til she loves me again." He stated chuffed with himself. Vee threw her head back and laughed. That would probably work.

_Later that night._

Matt and Vee stood in the kitchen looking out at Jeff and Damien at the table, shaking their heads. They'd finished their dinner and were making a drink, just watching the two boys 'eating' theirs.

V-"I don't know what's worse, Jeff with peas up his nose or Damien complaining about the food." Vee said shaking her head as Jeff put another pea up his nostril.

M-"Next time they can cook their own fucking dinner, I'm not making it anymore." Matt stated angrily. He did not slave over the stove all afternoon just to have his brother shove the food up his nose and his cousin push it around his plate refusing to eat it.

V-"What about me? I like you're cooking." Vee pouted at her boyfriend. Matt looked at her and smiled.

M-"I'll still cook for us. Just not for them." Vee nodded once chuffed and looked back at the table. Jeff all of a sudden got an extremely weird look on his face. Matt and Vee looked at each other in fear before slowly dropping down behind the kitchen counter. Just as their heads disappeared, Jeff sneezed a whole heap of peas out of his nose, the vegetables flying through the air in all directions.

_RAW_

The gang arrived in North Dakota late Sunday night for Monday night Raw. They headed straight to the hotel for the night before the arena the next morning. Matt and Vee were met in the lobby the next morning by a still very protective Taker. Taker hadn't been able to shake the uneasy feeling he'd been having all week that something horrible was going to happen that night. So Matt and Taker flanked Vee into the arena, with the plan to never let her out of their sight all night.

Damien strode down the corridor. The man was on a mission. His mission - that he chose to accept - was to capture Elle and torture her with mind-numbing pleasure until she loved him again. An evil grin made it's way on to his features as images of the delicious torture he was about to carry out on his beloved Elle, flashed through his mind. He slowed as he approached Kane's locker room. He knew Elle was in there, and he had received word from an informant that Kane was in the cafeteria. He paused in front of the door and took a deep breath before reaching for the door knob. He entered the room, approaching the occupant in a flash. He pulled them to their feet and out the door. Damien turned to his captive and came face to chest with... Kane.

Damien visibly gulped as he slowly looked up into the face of Kane. Kane looked down at him with an amused grin.

K-"What do you think you're doing?" Kane asked trying not to laugh.

D-"I.. I thought... I thought you were..." Damien stumbled over his words.

K-"You thought I was Elle." Kane finished for him. Damien nodded slowly, not sure what else he could do. Kane nodded once. "You want to not ever do this again?" Damien merely stared at him in shock. "Be a good boy and get lost." Kane patronised, patting Damien's head. Damien backed away and walked down the corridor back to the Amazon/Hardy locker room, his head lowered, tail between his legs.

Tye was walking backstage, on a mission of her own. To find water to quench her raging thirst. However when she stumbled across Randy Orton leaning against the wall, it was a different kind of thirst she needed quenched. She strutted towards the young wrestler and stood before him with an innocent smile.

T-"Hi Randy." She drawled and he smiled appreciatively at her as he raked his eyes up her body. Tye never failed to dress in a manner pleasing to the male eye.

R-"Hi there Tye." Randy smirked, remembering their previous romps. They'd been quite something and he'd been disappointed when she stopped calling.

T-"Whatcha doin?" She asked trailing a finger up his chest, fingering one of the buttons. Randy's gaze followed the trail of her finger like it was Mecca.

R-"What ever you want." He smiled back at her. Tye grinned evilly and took his arm, leading him to the parking lot.

An hour later

Vixen headed out to the ring to kick off Raw for the night in a match against Dawn Marie. As she stood in the ring waiting for her opponent, footage of the parking lot appeared on the titan-tron. Vee inwardly cringed as she awaited the inevitable sound of her stalker's voice. The camera followed a line to the parking lot. It swept across the ground before falling on the prone, beaten and bloody body of Tye. Vee's hand raised to her mouth in shock, her face registering pain at seeing her beloved friend in such a state. It was a rare show of emotion and she was aware of it, but for the life of her, couldn't care less. The camera lingered on Tye, she was struggling to breath, blood covered her face and bruises were surfacing over her neck, arms, abdomen and legs. The camera scanned back and a car behind Tye came into view. Scrawled across the body of the car was a message to Vee. "See you soon." Vee quickly jumped out of the ring and ran to the back. She bolted through the backstage area as fast as she could. She vaguely registered the fact that Elle had joined her, then Edge, Rob, Jeff and Matt. Vee fell to her knees in front of Tye and took her hand.

V-"Tye, sweetie. Talk to me." She whispered softly looking into her friends face. Tye's eyes opened slowly and she struggled to smile.

T-"I'm fine Vee. Don't worry." Tye winced as her lip split further and more blood flowed. She lay her head back against the ground and proceeded to pass out from the pain. Matt came up behind Vee, and grasped her shoulders.

M-"Baby, step back. The EMT's are here." Vee looked up at him, registering what he'd said. She stood and backed away from her friend. He hand never left her mouth as they loaded Tye into the ambulance, Elle going with her to the hospital, Edge and Rob following. Her gaze fixed on the vehicle until it disappeared out of sight. Vee turned to the car and stared at the message directed at her. Matt put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but it was shrugged off when she turned and ran back inside. Matt ran after her, but stopped when he saw her disappear into Shawn Michael's locker room.

Shawn looked up when the door flew open and Vee stumbled in. She closed the door roughly and leaned against it. Unshed tears shining in her eyes, she looked at him apologetically.

S-"What's wrong darlin?" Shawn asked concerned as he stepped towards her.

V-"What I'm about to do, can't leave this room." Shawn nodded. "I'm serious Shawn." He nodded and looked extremely worried. Vee pushed off the wall and flew into his arms. She threw her arms around Shawn's neck and hugged him for dear life. As soon as Shawn recovered from the shock, he wrapped his arms around her back and returned the embrace.

S-"Shhh. It's ok. Tell me what happened darlin." Vee wiped at her eyes before pulling back.

V-"I'm sorry." She whispered defeated. Shawn tried to look in her eyes, but she refused to meet his. He pulled her back into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. Vee had always been like a daughter or a niece to him. He hated seeing her in pain.

S-"Please Vee, tell me what happened darlin. You're scaring me." Vee pulled back again.

V-"Tye. She's in the hospital. I'm sorry It's all my fault." She said quickly Shawn looked down for a moment before looking back at Vee.

S-"Vee honey, explain." Vee turned away from him, but Shawn only followed her, refusing to let her hide.

V-"You know what's been happening to me lately." At his nod she continued. "Well he decided to send a more powerful message... He beat Tye... Real bad... I'm so sorry Uncle Shawn." Vee whispered reverting back to her youth in reference to him without realising. Shawn remained silent for a moment before looking back up at the tall girl. He cupped her face in his hands and looked directly in her eyes.

S-"Listen sweetie. You are not to blame. None of this is your fault." She tried to stress.

V-"But if it wasn't for me, it wouldn't have happened." Shawn shook his head and dropped his hands from her face to gather her hands in his.

S-"No. Tye is a target full stop. You did not make her one. I made her one. Everyone who loves her makes her one. She makes herself one. People are always going to try to hurt us, but hurting her. But it is never your fault. You hear me?" Vee looked at him and nodded once. Shawn pulled her back into an embrace and stroked her hair gently. "Now, tell me what hospital she's at." Vee nodded and pulled back. She explained where Tye was and what injuries she appeared to have sustained. Vee stood in the room, alone for a moment as Shawn left for the hospital. However she wasn't alone long. Matt had been waiting out in the hall and saw Shawn bolt from the room. He waited a moment before entering.

Matt found Vee, standing in the centre of the room, her face in her hands. He walked to her and gathered her in her arms.

During the week Tye recovered in hospital. She was lucky. She lost a lot of blood, but the damage was mostly superficial. Everything looked much worse than it was. No broken bones or bruised ribs. Some seriously bad bruises and deep cuts, but nothing that wouldn't heal fairly quickly. She was even expected to be fit to attend Raw, though it would be a few weeks until she was fit to wrestle again. In the meantime, Rob and Edge were taking good care of Tye. However Vee couldn't shake her feelings of guilt. She'd been real quiet and falling over herself to do things for Tye, until Tye talked to her.

Tye lay in her bed, smiling, glad to be home. She had the same feelings about hospitals that Vee had. She'd been bullying the nurses the whole time until they finally let her go. Vee knocked on the door and poked her head around.

V-"Hey. Can I come in?" She asked softly. Tye smiled brightly and nodded her head. She shifted over slightly so Vee could sit down. "You wanted to see me?" Vee asked.

T-"Yeah. Listen, what's going on with you?" Tye asked concerned. Vee looked down.

V-"What are you talking about?" She tried to sound confused. Tye rested her hand atop of Vee's, causing Vee to look up at her.

T-"It wasn't your fault Vee." Tye stressed.

V-"How do you know?" Tye rolled her eyes.

T-"I was there. I went out to the parking lot with Randy and I was jumped from behind. They hit me and they hit him so he couldn't protect me. It had nothing to do with you." Vee shook her head.

V-"It was the sick freak who was stalking me. He left that note. He was trying to hurt me by hurting you and you know what. He succeeded." Tye looked at her softly.

T-"Then blame him. Not yourself... He's stalking you, He attacked me, He's making everyone's lives a living hell. Not You." Tye tried to stress. Vee smiled.

V-"Yeah. I guess." Tye smirked.

T-"you guess?" She asked Vee laughed and leaned forward to hug Tye gently, so she didn't hurt her. "Promise me you're going to stop beating yourself up over this?" Tye asked. Something clicked in Vee.

V-"I promise." She said as the wheels in her mind started turning at excess speeds. She would stop beating herself up. Instead she'd beat the shit out of the sorry son of a bitch who was doing this. Vee smiled at the thought.

The next week on Raw, the whole gang was there. Including Taker, Kane and Tye, and Vee was not a happy chappie. Both Tye and Vee were being heavily guarded and Vee couldn't take it anymore. She'd had enough of the annoying little shit of a stalker. He'd gone too far, when he attacked Tye. You could do anything to Vee and she'd laugh it off, but you didn't go near her friends. She looked around the locker room, packed with everyone they knew, and stood from the bench. Matt took her hand, stopping her from walking away.

M-"What do you think you're doing?" Matt asked like she was a little kid. Vee scowled at him.

V-"I'm going out to the ring. I'm putting a stop to this." Vee said determinedly. Matt stood and placed his hands on both of her shoulders.

M-"Vee, you can't go out there." Vee leaned forward and kissed him softly.

V-"Just watch the monitor. I'll be fine." She said before turning away from him and walking out of the room.

Vixen's music rang through the arena and she appeared at the top of the ramp, the crowd roaring at her appearance. She strode down the ramp, looking every bit as powerful as the world now knew she was, in her leather pants and blood red sheer blouse, her fiery red hair hanging down her back, dead straight. She climbed into the ring and took to the mic.

V-"It's no big secret, that someone's been bothering me of late. You never had me running scared, or hiding behind daddy. And if we're being honest, the only person really freaking out is Matt and I'm worried for his health. If he says 'you can't go out there' one more time I'm going to have to kill him." Vee said in a playful tone. She turned toward the audience. "And I really don't want to... but I will. So come on. This is old, this is boring, if you're going to show yourself the time has come." The lights in the arena went out, and they were plunged into darkness. Vee rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt to scare her. It took more than a black out to scare this Amazon. The spotlight came down on the ring, focusing on Vee.

Vee looked up to the titan-tron as it came to life, the words "The time has come" scrawled across the giant screen. Vee rolled her eyes and raised the mic to her lips again as all the lights came back on.

V-"Yeah, that's what I said dumbass." Vee drawled annoyed, moving around the ring. She came to a stop with her back to the titan-tron, and an image of her sleeping appeared. The crowd roared, screaming for Vixen to turn around. Vixen turned but the image was gone, fading before she could see it. "What the hell are you cheering about? There's nothing there." Vixen asked the crowd. As she spoke the image appeared again. Vixen turned, this time catching a glimpse of a room, but couldn't distinguish anything solid. The image faded too fast. Someone was playing with her. "Tye, Elle, stop arsing about." Vee laughed turning away. Again the image appeared. Vee snapped her head around, eerily reminiscent of her father, and saw herself. The video started to play.

Vee was lying in bed, asleep. A blue haze engulfed the room as the camera focused to see through the darkness. Matt sat up beside her and stood from the bed, causing the covers to fall off Vixen's shoulders. Matt walked away from the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. Vixen stirred slightly. And then the stalker began.

S-"Cold Vixen?" The door opened, and a silhouette appeared in the doorway. It walked into the room, toward the bed and lay down beside her. "Bothering you? I never wanted to bother you and I didn't want you to run scared. I wanted you to run to me." The stalker spoke over the footage, as he inched toward the bed. As he climbed onto the bed, Vixen took the mic.

V-"Come on, guys, come out here, this isn't funny." Vee was extremely creeped out. Every one of her friends and family appeared on the stage, shaking their heads confused, before looking up to the screen. The stalker continued.

S-"Not funny? That is where you're wrong, it's damn near hilarious." Vixen cringed in the ring as the figure in the hotel room started running his fingers through her hair and up her arm. "None of them would have the genius needed to creep into your house, none of them would have the resources to follow you on the streets. But I do. I have a lot of things, but I need one more thing to make my collection complete." He stroked her face before the sound of a toilet flushing was heard. The stalker looked towards the bathroom door and back towards the camera. Staring directly into the camera he revealed himself before the camera faded to black leaving everyone standing in stunned silence.

The arena was silent following the latest message from the stalker. He revealed himself and Vee stood frozen in the ring. Tye took to the mic.

T-"Oh that's it. Uncle Kane do you have any gasoline?" She asked looking up at the Big Red Machine. Kane leaned towards her.

K-"Why?" He asked into the mic. Tye looked to Vee in the ring.

T-"I think Vee's going to want to burn a hell of a lot of things." Tye replied as she looked at the silent, still Vee. Vixen suddenly sprung into action. She jumped out of the ring and stormed past everyone, through to the back. She stormed right up to Evolution's locker room. She tried the knob, but it was locked. Vee's breathing came in shorter gasps. She pulled her fist back and punched her arm straight through the door, up to her elbow. She pulled her arm out slowly and it was taken by Taker. He examined the flesh, red, swollen and bleeding in places, before addressing her.

U-"Feeling better baby girl?" He asked in the tone he reserved for only her.

V-"Don't touch me." Vee barked and Taker dropped her arm.

U-"Ok." He whispered calmly as everyone backed away from Vee slightly. No one had ever seen her this mad, and the stalker was about to feel the brunt of it.

TBC...

Next on An Amazonian Life:

Who is Vixen's stalker? Is it a member of Evolution? What will Vixen do to the stalker when she confronts him? All this will be revealed and more when An Amazonian Life continues.

**_Author's Note: (PLEASE READ).  
_**I'm currently in the process of writing chapter 56. I'm about 1/3 of the way through it, so as soon as it's done. I'll have it up for you. Thanks for the reviews, please keep 'em coming. I like to think that I'm writing this for people to read enjoy instead of just myself. So please REVIEW!!! Thanks.

-Ally


	51. Chapter 56 Distraction and a half!

**Chapter 56**

Vixen stood before the Evolution locker room door, her arms at her side. She couldn't feel the pain, that would soon make itself present, caused by crashing through the door. She couldn't hear anyone moving around her, or see them. Her attention was focused intently on the sign in front of her. She reached through the hole she'd made in the door and unlocked it. Vixen swung the door open and strode in with a purpose. However she was quickly stopped, when four big men grabbed her, holding her back. She didn't even bother looking up into the faces of her restrainers. She kept her eyes trained on the man in front of her. He sat in the middle of the sofa, the other members of evolution standing around him. He raked his eyes up her body appreciatively and she cringed. His stare alone could make her feel dirty. He stood from the sofa and walked towards her. Vee struggled against the bodyguards as he stood before her. He reached out and stroked her face.

T-"I apologise for the security guards, but I know how badly you want to get to my body." He grinned cockily at her. Taker and Kane entered the room, followed by Matt. They stood at the back and watched the scene play out, keeping their distance. They knew Vee wanted to handle this herself. She needed to handle this herself.

V-"The only reason why I want to get close to you, is to beat you with an ugly stick. But it looks like you've had enough." The smirk dropped off Triple H's face. Flair leaned over Triple H's shoulder.

R-"You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife." The smirk returned to Triple H's face and he nodded.

V-"The only thing I want to cut with a knife is your throat." Vee shrugged her suppressors off and walked out of the room, Triple H's eyes on her every movement as he fumed. He walked forward, intent on going after her, but his passage was blocked. Triple H raised his hands in surrender as he saw the deadly looks on the faces of Matt and the brothers of destruction.

Back in the Amazon/Hardy Locker room.

Matt, Taker and Kane sat in the locker room waiting for Vee. She was in the shower. None of them expected her to do anything else, they knew she'd be feeling pretty damn icky, for lack of a better term. She finally emerged, her wet hair dripping down her back and shoulders, her arms securely folded across her. She looked up at the room.

V-"I want to go home." She said blankly. Matt nodded and stood from the bench. He grabbed both of their bags and held the door open for Vee and followed her out of the locker room.

The drive back to the house was silent. Vee stared out the window the whole time, never once making a sound or averting her eyes in any other direction. They pulled into the drive of their house and she got out. She walked inside and straight up to the bedroom. She stopped in the middle of the room and looked around it for a moment. Matt stood behind her just watching her, trying to figure out what was going on inside her head. Suddenly she turned towards the bathroom and walked in, slamming the door shut behind her. The next thing Matt heard was the water running.

Matt waited in the bedroom until the water stopped. However he found himself waiting for hours. Finally, Matt had enough of waiting and entered the bathroom slowly. Creeping into the room, he found Vee sitting in the bathtub. She sat in the water, naked, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head leaning against them, the water streaming down her back. Matt stood before her and reached over to shut off the water. He placed his hand on her shoulder gently and she flinched. Matt pulled away and backed out of the room. He headed to the phone and called the only person he could think of, that would snap Vee out of this.

20 minutes later Elle walked into Matt and Vee's house. She headed up the stairs and straight into the bedroom. She found Matt sitting on the bed. He looked up at her, worry etched over his face. He raised his hand and pointed to the bathroom. Elle entered and found Vee in the same position Matt had. She grabbed a towel off the vanity and dumped it on her head. She reached over and pulled the plug out of the tub.

E-"You've had enough." She barked. Vee's head raised slowly to look at her friend.

V-"You fucked my uncle." Vee replied emotionlessly. Elle stared back, challenging her friend's same expression.

E-"Many, many times." Vee stood quickly, the towel hanging in her hand absently and bolted from the room. She ran down the stairs and past the living room, where Matt was now sitting, to the front door. Matt saw the flash of skin and without even blinking called out to his naked girlfriend.

M-"Vee, do you know you're not wearing any pants?" Vee stopped and turned towards Matt.

V-"I know now." Vee wrapped the towel, that was still in her hand, around her body and moved over to the sofa Matt was seated on. She looked at the blanket, hanging over the back of the sofa and pulled it around herself. She sat down beside Matt and curled herself into a ball. Vee began rocking back and forth garnering a lot of attention from Matt. Matt looked at her like she was mad. Vee noticed the look. "Make the bad woman stop." Vee whimpered and Kane chose that exact moment to enter the house.

K-"That's what I said." Kane replied making everything so much worse. Matt stood from the sofa and ran out the back door. Inside they heard the door close followed by a large splash. Matt was in the water.

V-"He's not coming back." Vee drawled as Kane sat down beside her and Elle headed into the room, sitting on the other side of Vee. Vee looked between her companions and stood from the sofa. "Right, this is awkward. I'm going upstairs."

K-"Little one. We need to talk." Vee shook her head and held the blanket tighter against her body.

V-"No. No, we really don't." She said stepping away from them.

K-"Yes we do. Now sit down. The sooner we talk, the sooner you can chose to forget any of this ever happened and go back to living in denial." Vee looked at her uncle and then her best friend. She couldn't help the shiver that went through her, down to her bones.

V-"Fine, I'll agree to talk. If, and only If, I can go upstairs and get dressed first." Kane nodded his head and Vee was off in a flash.

Half an hour later, Kane and Elle were still sitting in the same position waiting for Vee.

E-"She's not coming back." Elle stated.

K-"Nope, She's gone." As they spoke, behind them someone was attempting to sneak out of the house via the drain pipe. However, this not-so-carefully devised plan backfired as the pipe came away from the house, and gradually Vixen and the pipe inched towards the pool. Kane and Elle sat unmoving, completely unaware of the falling Amazon. The expression on Vixen's face as she grew closer and closer to the water below her could only be described as 'oh shit'. With a splash she landed in the pool.

Kane and Elle turned towards each other slowly. The looked at each other confused before turning towards the doors leading to the patio and the pool. They turned in time to see Matt jump in the pool after Vee. The two came up out of the water, Vee coughing and spluttering, trying to push the pipe away from her. Matt was trying to see if she was injured as Vixen tried to bat him away with one hand, the other trying to move the pipe. Elle and Kane burst out laughing. The scene before them was unbelievable. If they hadn't seen it with their own two eyes, they never would have believed it.

Two days passed and Vee was slowly returning to normal. She'd kept up a brave front for the entire ordeal the Stalker put her through, but the final video, and the revelation that it was Triple H, really took it's toll. She became very distant and quiet, but was slowly creeping back into herself again. She was joking and smiling, she'd even cut her showers down to 2 a day. But something was missing. She wasn't the same, with Matt. She pulled away from him too quickly. Vee wouldn't meet his eyes when talking to him. She refused to get into long conversations. And she wouldn't let him touch her…. sexually. Matt chopped it up to the stress of the stalker but it was starting to worry him.

He stood in the door way of the bedroom they shared, just watching her. She sat in the big arm chair, the sun floating in on her, as she typed away at her laptop. He smiled as she began to laugh at something on the screen. He was brought out of his stare when the phone rang. He walked over to the bed to pick up the phone that rested on the bedside table. Vee's smile faded as she watched Matt's brow furrow as he listened into the phone.

M-"Ok…. Yeah, no that's acceptable…. Thank you…. Bye." Matt hung up the phone and looked over to his girlfriend.

V-"What?" She asked as she closed the laptop and placed it on the small side table that sat beside her.

M-"That was the WWE offices. Your father and your uncle approached them not too happy. They wanted a match at Wrestlemania this week." Vee nodded. "Shawn was with them." Vee looked into her lap, she was withdrawing again. "We've got an 8 man tag match at the show." Vee looked up but not into Matt's eyes.

V-"You too?" Matt nodded.

M-"Yeah, they figured I'd want in too." Vee nodded. "Which was right on the mark. I'll kill the bastard for what he's put you through." A slight smile attempted to grace her features before vanishing without a trace.

V-"Then why don't you look so happy about it?" It was Matt's turn to look away this time.

M-"Because Taker and Kane requested a specific match." Vee stood and walked towards him. Matt looked up at her as she approached. She reached out and touched his arm and he forgot what he was going to say. He looked into her eyes and she didn't pull away. "It's a Hell in a Cell." Vee nodded. That didn't sound so bad. "With barbed wire ropes." Vee's eyes widened at the news. This was dangerous and there was no way around the bloodshed that was sure to flow during this match.

V-"I can't talk you out of this, can I?" Matt shook his head. "Be careful?" She said softly. Matt nodded and waited for Vee to make the next move. Vee stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. Matt immediately moved to embrace her in return and silently thanked who ever was watching over them, that Vee was going to be ok.

A few hours later Vee was on the phone to Tye, planning the night ahead. Matt peeked through the door and saw her lounging on the bed, flipping through a magazine as she chatted with her friend. He quickly ran down the hall to Jeff's room and knocked on the door. Jeff answered the door in paint covered jeans accompanied with an equally smeared bare chest. He pulled the door close to him to stop Matt looking into the room and smiled.

J-"What can I do you for?" Jeff asked cheerily. Matt tried to peer past him into the room, curiosity getting the better of him but quickly remembered his reason for being there and forgot about his brother's strange behaviour.

M-"I need your help." Jeff's eyebrows raised at the statement. He was intrigued.

J-"Go on." Jeff drawled.

M-"It's Vee's birthday the day after mania and I want to get her something good. Will you help distract her while I go pick it out?" Jeff nodded slowly.

J-"Ok. But you have to tell me what it is first." Jeff bargained. Matt rolled his eyes and looked towards the bedroom. He could still see Vee lying amongst the pillows, so he leaned in and whispered to Jeff. Jeff's eyes grew wide as Matt told him of his planned present. Jeff smiled brightly. "Cool! Vee's been wanting one for ages. That is so cool. A little expensive, but very cool." Matt smiled, he liked his idea.

M-"So I'm going tomorrow. Got any ideas on how to keep her distracted enough that she doesn't ask me where I'm going or where've been?" Jeff tapped his chin in thought.

J-"Leave it to me. I'll get her distracted, you sneak out. She'll never even know you were gone." Matt narrowed his eyes.

M-"You're not going to try and get in her pants are you? That's not your master plan to distract her?" Jeff smiled evilly. Matt scowled and started growling low in his throat. "Jeff?" He almost barked. Jeff raised his hands in resignation.

J-"Chill. I was only kidding man. I do have a question for you though." Matt nodded. "What can I get her?" The two brother's stood in the hall pondering that question until Vee came out of the bedroom and looked at them questioningly.

V-"What are you two concocting?" she asked with a smile. The two smiled innocently at her.

"Nothing" They said at the same time and Vee shook her head.

V-"You're both weird… Listen, We've decided to head out to dinner tonight and catch a movie. That cool with you two?" Matt and Jeff both nodded and smiled at Vee. She looked at them strangely again before shaking her head and disappearing down the stairs. Once she was out of ear shot, Jeff turned to Matt.

J-"How are you going to get it here?" Matt smiled.

M-"They'll deliver it the morning of her birthday." Jeff nodded.

J-"Cool. But that still doesn't help me with what I'm going to get her." Matt shrugged his shoulders.

M-"I'll get back to you." He said before turning and heading down the stairs to find his girlfriend, now that she was back to touching him. ;)

Matt walked up behind Vee, who was gazing into the fridge. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leant his chin on her shoulder.

M-"Whatcha looking for?" He drawled in that cute southern accent.

V-"Where I stashed my chocolate. Need a sugar hit." Matt reached forward and pushed the juice carton aside. There sat Vee's chocolate. She smiled brightly and snatched it off the shelf quickly. Matt smoothed his hand over her stomach as she took a bit of the chocolaty goodness.

M-"Better?" He asked as she smiled brightly and nodded her head. She put the chocolate back on the shelf, hidden by the juice and closed the fridge. Vee turned in Matt's arms, she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

V-"You worried about Sunday?" Vee asked cautiously. Matt looked at her intently.

M-"I don't know. I haven't been thinking about it."

V-"Promise me that if things get really bad…" She trailed off. Matt nodded and kissed her forehead gently.

M-"I promise." He whispered and hugged her tightly.

The next day Jeff set his plan into motion to distract Vee. He'd been hiding away in his room for days and decided to use that to his advantage. Matt snuck out the house and Jeff wondered up to Vee.

Vee looked up as Jeff swaggered his way into the living room. She furrowed her brow in concern, at the devious grin that decorated his face. He moved to stand directly in front of her, raising up to his tip-toes and back down again, over and over. Vee looked up at him and wanted to giggle, he looked like a little kid.

V-"What Jeff?" Jeff smiled at her. "What have you done now?" Jeff closed his arms behind his back and grinned.

J-"I've been decorating." Vee looked scared.

V-"Decorating what?" Jeff smiled broadly and fought to contain his excitement.

J-"My room." Vee was tempted to breath a sigh of relief. But, this is Jeff.

V-"What have you done to your room?" Jeff reached his hand out and Vee took it. She allowed him to pull her gently to her feet and followed, or more appropriately, dragged behind him out of the living room, down the hall to his room. Jeff stopped in front of the door and smiled.

J-"Now, ladies and gentlemen."

V-"What ladies and gents, there's only me here." Vee interrupted the beginning of his tour guide speech.

J-"You are about to enter the wonderful world of Jeff Hardy's bedroom. I must ask you to please keep your arms inside the vehicle at all times." He continued for ten minutes as Vee stood bored and frustrated. Finally she yelled.

V-"Jeff! Show me, or I'm going." Jeff raised his arms in defence.

J-"Alright, alright. Impatient aren't we." Vee's eyes grew wide, but she let the comment slide. Jeff swung the door open and Vee stepped inside. She almost fainted at the sight before her. The walls, her beautiful walls, were covered in graffiti. Blue, green, yellow, red, purple. The colours swirled around her. Artificial plants creeped their way across the now blue/black ceiling. Jeff's little aluminium models littered the room. His artwork was lined up against his giant work of art, that once was Vee's walls. His bed, that had been a beautiful treated pine, was painted black and the sheets were zebra print. The closet door had a huge poster of something Vee couldn't quite identify. She looked toward the window and saw the curtains. Once flowing cotton, now thick black and purple vinyl.

Vee cautiously stepped further into the room and closed the door. There on the back was a life size poster of a white tiger. The surrounding wood of the door, left uncovered by the poster was painted in tiger strips. Vee turned towards Jeff. He stood in the middle of the room, looking extremely excited and proud. He loved his room, he'd been working on it for a long time and was anxious to hear what Vee thought. Vee stepped closer to him, obvious shock expressed on the features. When Vee was close enough, she reached out her hand and smacked Jeff upside the head. His hand automatically rose to rub his now sore head.

V-"What the fuck have you done to my house?" Vee yelled at Jeff. The loud profanity drew the attention of Damien who bolted into the room, but was stopped dead in his tracks at his surroundings. He looked around the room, and the shock that had etched it's way on his face was replaced with awe. He looked at Jeff and nodded approvingly.

D-"Cool man. Hey Vee I didn't know we were allowed to do this. I've got major ideas for my room." Vee turned toward the Hardy cousin quickly. The fire that burned in her eyes mirrored that of her father and uncle at their worst. The boys backed out of the room quickly and bolted down the stairs as Vee slowly exited the room after them. On their mad dash for the front door the two ran straight into Matt, returning from his secret shopping trip. He was almost knocked down when they dived past him out the door to Jeff's car. Matt looked up at Vee confused as she stood at the top of the stairs looking extremely pissed.

M-"What's going on?" Vee gestured for Matt to come upstairs. She stood in front of Jeff's, now closed door and waited for Matt. He joined her at the door and she swung it open. Matt creeped into the room. He took in surroundings with the same response as Vee. Complete and utter shock. "What the hell has he done to our house?" Vee nodded and raised her arms.

V-"I know. He's destroyed it." Matt couldn't help but laugh. Only Jeff would do something like this to a room. And then reveal it to Vee, with the very real possibility of being killed. "What are you laughing at?" Vee asked annoyed. Matt shook his head.

M-"It's just… It's so Jeff." Matt laughed harder. Vee rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, and down the hall to their room, muttering about annoying Hardy Boyz and their extremely strange fetish about ruining her house.

On Friday they were driving to New York for Mania. Matt and Vee had decided that they were sick of flying and wanted to drive. After all it was only across two/three states right? Ok so it was a fair long trip. But that's why they were going on Friday. Taker and Kane had flown into North Carolina from Texas and were driving with them. It would be interesting. The first time Kane, Elle and Damien would be in such close proximity since the… unpleasantness.

While trying to keep the tension to a minimum, in true Amazon style, a fight erupted over, yes you guessed it, the radio… Again. Taker was driving with Jeff beside him and the two were struggling for control, while everyone in the back yelled the stations or cds they wanted on. Vee watched on amused as Jeff's hand would come down to change the station and be swatted away by the much larger hand of Taker. This went on back and forth for 5 minutes, the whole time Vee sat trying to control her laughter. As the two continued slapping each other, Taker pulled away and smacked Jeff on the back. Jeff's mouth fell open and the loud thump of the big man's hand making contact on the little high flyer's back brought silence to the van of wrestlers. The silence was deafening throughout this tiny van, and Tye, who looked around at her fellow travellers, decided to break it.

Tye-"Hey Vee, you remember when you used to smuggled guys into the convent for us?" All attention in the van then went to Tye and Vee.

V-"I never did that." Vee said humbly while rubbing at her neck guiltily.

Tye-"Yeah, in high-school. You got us all laid, you were our mule." The wheels screeched as Taker slammed his foot on the brake. The car swerved along the baron country road and entered into a tail spin, turning 360 degrees.

Taker-"Please tell me you didn't do that." Taker's voice was completely emotionless as the car finally stopped.

V-"I can't tell you anything." Vee said as she lowered her head. Kane looked around the van and leaned into the front.

K-"How about I drive?" Kane asked his brother before turning back to everyone. "Who wants ice cream?" Kane asked cheerfully. Taker opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. He walked around to the side door and took Kane's seat, as Kane took his. He sat beside Vixen, with Matt on the other side of Vee. He looked at Vee as Kane started the car and continued down the road. Vee glanced up at her father, aware of his eyes watching her, or more correctly, boring a whole in her head.

V-"What?" She drawled at him, refusing to make eye contact.

Taker-"Charming Vixen." He used his fatherly, disapproving tone and Vee shrugged.

V-"That's not half as charming as when Tye used to go into the room we were stashing them and announce 'Hands off cocks boys, time for church'. We'd go off to church in the basket hats, blazers, skirts, blouses, gloves, stockings, shoes and rosary beads, while the gentleman would leave the property immediately pulling their pants on." RVD looked at his girlfriend, sitting beside him.

R-"Tye that was really crude." Without skipping a beat, Tye replied.

T-"Crude was when they put it back in their pants." The car broke out in silence once again, as they continued down the road. No one made a sound for hours, that is until Jeff yelled out in distress and clawed at the window, trying in desperation to get the electric button to work. Kane laughed heartily beside him, locking all the windows. Vee raised her head from Matt's shoulder and looked to the front.

V-"Oh God! You farted, didn't you?" Vee asked of her uncle. Kane smiled cheekily and Vee raised her hand to cover her nose and mouth. Jeff scrambled to the air freshener, breathing in it's scent. He refused to move from it. When all had died down, Jeff was still by the air freshener. The group had begun discussions amongst themselves, when Jeff suddenly inserted himself into the conversation, with a rather strange remark.

J-"Donkey's fly on Jupiter." Was all he said. The occupants of the car all focused their attention on the multi-coloured haired passenger up front.

M-"I think you should pull your head away from the air freshener." Matt stated to his brother, completely unbothered by his brother's antics. After all, this was Jeff, and lord knows, not the strangest thing that boy had ever done.

Wrestlemania

The group entered the arena and headed straight to the locker room. However on the way, they were stopped by Evolution. Taker and Kane immediately stepped in front of Vixen, while Matt slipped his arm around her shoulder, keeping her protectively close.

HHH-"What are you two? Her bodyguards?" He smiled annoyingly. Taker and Kane kept their stare, not even for a second wavering. The smile dropped from Triple H's face as he stared into the faces of the Brothers of Destruction. "You can't keep me from her. We have a connection." The shit-eating smile returned to his features. Vixen pushed past her father and her uncle and stood before the champion. She smiled up at him sweetly and winked.

V-"You want me?" She took one step forward, Triple H completely entranced with her movements. "You want to be with me?" Another step closer and she was almost pressed against him. She leaned into his ear. "You want to fuck me?" His breath caught in his throat and she pulled back. "Never. Going. To. Happen." She pronounced every word and continued on straight past him, leaving him stunned. Taker, Kane and Matt laughed under their breath and followed behind.

Back in the Amazon Locker room Matt was lacing his boots, preparing for the match ahead. Vee signalled for the others to leave the room and soon they were alone. Vee walked up behind Matt and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. She needed the tense muscles as he relaxed under her touch. Vee halted her movements and leaned down to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Matt reached up and caressed her arms softly.

V-"Be careful. Promise me." She whispered placing a gentle kiss against his neck. Matt took her hand and led her around to sit in front of him.

M-"I promise. Nothing's going to happen to me. Your dad and your uncles are out there with me. They won't let anything happen and neither will I." He smiled reassuringly. Vee looked at him, worry etched across her face. "Don't worry" He smiled and kissed her. Vee kept her hold on his hand as he stood and walked towards the door. She reluctantly let go so he could disappear through the door. The match was going ahead and Vee wasn't sure if she could bring herself to watch it.

The Match

The opponents made their way to the ring in groups. As Evolution headed down the ramp, our team jumped out of the ring and attacked them just outside of the cell. They beat them down and threw them into the cell and into the ring. The ref closed the cell door, leaving everyone to sit back and watch the carnage.

The undertaker focused his attention on Triple H, beating him to the mat quickly. Kane went straight for Batista and Shawn, straight for Flair. Matt and Randy stalked each other.

R-"You know. That girlfriend of yours is a little minx. She likes it, doesn't she? I tell you, it became very entertaining on your balcony that night. She bind you like that often?" Randy taunted. Matt practically growled as he charged the younger superstar, beating him into the corner and scraping his face along the barbed wire. Blood gushed from Orton's head. He laughed as he wiped the blood off his face. "I take it you don't like doing it in public. Well then you shouldn't have let your girl take you in the passenger seat of her car." Orton continued to taunt Matt. However he became confused when the Hardy Boy smiled at him. Orton got to his feet and was ready to lunge towards Matt when he was grabbed from behind and drilled into the mat with a vicious choke slam from the big red machine.

Kane quickly had the huge Batista under control. Even the largest member of Evolution was no match for the big red machine. Kane threw him out of the ring, smiling as he looked down at his prone body. He heard the taunts Orton was throwing Matt's way and turned towards the cocky little SOB. At least they now knew how was on the balcony and had followed them on her birthday. He grabbed the youngest member of Evolution from behind and choke slammed him with more force than ever before. He looked over to his brother and saw him stalked Triple H into the corner. He turned toward Shawn and, along with Matt, stalked toward the heart break kid and Flair. The three men brutalised the veteran, throwing him into ropes over and over. Flair's back looked like a road map, the cuts that riddled the flesh running into each other.

The three men left the destroyed Flair writhing on the mat and turned towards Taker and Triple H. The four men surrounded the master mind behind the torture of Vixen. Triple H looked around at the men that surrounded him and raised his hands in surrender. His team mates were prone, unable to help him, he was alone and faced with the consequences of his actions. He was terrified.

The four men reached for him and threw him into the ropes over and over as they did to his team mate. Kane grabbed him and choke slammed him into the mat. Matt stepped forward and guided the champion to his feet as Shawn removed the turnbuckle cover in the corner. Matt threw Triple H into the corner and began ramming his head into the uncovered turnbuckle. The crowd counting along with him. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10.

Triple H stumbled on his feet but was grabbed by Taker before he could fall. Taker held Triple H in place as Shawn prepared for Sweet Chin Music. Triple H fell to his knees when the show stopper delivered the brutal kick to his head. Blood gushed from his head, his back, his chest and his arms. He could barely move, but his punishment was not over. Taker stepped forward and pulled him to his feet. The crowd roared as Taker delivered the last ride. Triple H fell to the mat. The four men looked at each other, determining who would get the honour of pinning bitch tits. All eyes fell on Matt. Matt nodded and stalked towards Triple H's prone body. He pushed his foot into his chest and signalled the ref to count.

1 - 2 - 3

Matt stepped over Triple H and climbed out of the ring followed by Taker, Kane and Shawn. The four men left the cell and saw Vee standing at the top of the ramp. She walked towards them with a smug smile on her face. She stopped at the base of the ramp and looked into cell. Triple H struggled to get to his feet. He gazed out, toward the ramp and glared at Vee. Vee smiled and couldn't resist blowing him a kiss. Triple H fumed as he watched Matt slip his arm around Vee's waist and head up the ramp with her father, Uncle and friend following.

Next time on An Amazonian Life:

It's Vee's birthday!!!!! Please Review. I like to think there are still people reading this story, and thank you to huntersgirl and kimberly for your reviews. I really appreciate it. I'll keep writing and I hope you keep reading.

**_AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ_**

An Amazonian Life now has a new home - An Amazonian 

At the forum you will get notification of updates to the fic. A place to chat and ask questions. Please come by and become a member. Chat with other readers and wrestling fans. Ask an Amazon a question and it will be answered.


	52. Chapter 57 Celebrations and Arrivals

**Chapter Fifty-Seven  
_Celebrations and Arrivals_**

Matt awoke the next morning and looked at his sleeping girlfriend. She was curled up on her side, facing him, her hair spread out on the pillow. He reached out a hand, and stroked her face gently, before running his hand down her arm. Matt moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around Vee's waist, as he rested his forehead against hers. Matt leaned in and kissed Vixen awake. Vee's eyes fluttered open as she felt lips against hers. She smiled when her eyes fell on Matt.

V-"Hey" She said softly.

M-"Hey, Happy Birthday." Vee smiled and kissed him softly.

V-"Thank you… How are you feeling?" Matt smiled.

M-"I'm fine… I have a surprise for you." Vee's eyes brightened.

V-"Really? Can I have it now?" Matt nodded his head.

M-"It'll be here in a minute." Vee's brow furrowed. Now she really was curious. Matt threw his legs over the side of the bed and pulled his boxer shorts on. Vee cringed when she saw the bruises that were forming over his back. The match last night had really done a number on him, more than he would ever admit. She watched him stand up and pull his jeans on, and a sweat shirt. He walked around to her side of the bed, and held his hand out for her. Vee took his hand and sat up. She stood and walked into the walk-in closet, to grab a skirt and singlet. Matt pulled the sheets up on the bed and turned to see Vee leaning against the closet door smiling at him.

V-"I like you all domestic." Matt took in her appearance. She was dressed in a mini-denim skirt and a white cotton singlet. Although it appeared innocent, it was carefully devised to make men realise what they wanted but couldn't have, and Matt to want her even more than he thought possible.

M-"Come on. I'll take you to your present." He said and Vee smiled brightly. She bounced out of the room, following him down the stairs. She saw Jeff standing at the door, with a stupid grin. Vee looked at him suspiciously as he opened the front door and she was pushed out by Matt.

V-"What am I looking at?" Vee asked as Matt stood behind her. He pointed out to the road as a car turned down the drive to their house. It pulled up directly in front of her. A brand new black BMW convertible. The driver stepped out of the car and handed the keys to Vee. "Oh Matt I love him, he's gorgeous." She said happily as she received a glare from her boyfriend.

Seconds later another car pulled in and the delivery man jumped in and they were left alone again. Vee stared at the car in shock. "Are you serious?" Vee asked as she looked at Matt. Matt nodded and smiled at her. Suddenly a huge smile graced Vee's features and she jumped into Matt's arms, laughing happily. "You bought me a car?" Vee asked as she pulled away to look at the beautiful car before her.

M-"Yeah. You like it?" He asked with a broad smile. Vee looked at him, of course she liked it.

V-"Can we take it for a spin?" Matt nodded and walked around to the passenger side. He hoped in and waited for Vee. Vee smiled happily and get in the car. Running her hands along the steering wheel, she looked at every feature the car had and couldn't help the happy squeal that erupted from her throat. She started the engine and waved to Jeff before pulling out of the drive way and heading down the street.

_An Amazonian xXxtra: Gratitude continues this scene.  
Amazonian xXxtras can be found at the official site  
and are rated NC-17  
http/www.amazons.flying.to_

When they returned hours later Jeff was in the kitchen cooking up a feast. Vee entered the kitchen with a giant, dopey smile on her face. Jeff turned towards her and laughed.

J-"Good to see you happy again." Jeff grinned as he headed towards her, leaning down he kissed her cheek quickly before bolting to the fry pan as his pancakes threatened to burn.

V-"You're making breakfast for me?" Vee asked happily. Jeff nodded once, as he dished it up.

J-"Pancakes are your favourite, right?" Vee nodded quickly, bouncing on her seat.

V-"Oh, coffee." Vee stood from the table but was stopped by Matt.

M-"I got it Babe." Soon there was a big plate of… purple pancakes (Only Jeff) in front of her and a nice, hot cup of coffee, just the way she liked it. Vee looked at the boys and smiled.

V-"Thank you." she said sincerely before smiling happily at her pancakes. "Oh is there any syrup? And maybe some butter?" She asked hopefully. Jeff leaned up to the counter and retrieved said items. Vee cheered at their arrival and the boys laughed.

As Vee was finishing off her pancakes Damien poked his head around the door way.

D-"Hey, I got something for you Vee." Vee smiled happily.

V-"You didn't have to do that." Damien shrugged and appeared in full view, a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands. Vee's face lit up. She'd only ever received flowers once in her life. "Thank you Damien." She smiled as she smelled the lilies, roses and gerberas. "I'm going to put these in the living room so everyone can see them." Vee ran off with her flowers as the boys stayed in the kitchen. Matt looked to Jeff.

M-"So did you get it?" Jeff nodded and walked over to the cupboard. He retrieved a small box and handed it to Matt. "Perfect. She'll love it." Matt smiled and handed the box back to Jeff. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silk purple ribbon and tied it around the box. Vee bounced back into the room as Damien gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs for a shower.

J-"Vee, I got something for you." Vee smiled brightly.

V-"There's more?" Jeff nodded and held his hand out. Vee looked at the small rectangle box and looked suspicious. "What's this?" She asked. Jeff laughed.

J-"It's not a ring." Vee laughed with him. She took the box and slipped the bow off it. She opened it carefully and gasped.

V-"Is this real?" Jeff nodded. "Diamonds?" He nodded. "Silver?" Jeff shook his head. "No way… White gold?" He nodded again. "Oh my god, Jeff." Vee couldn't believe what she was looking at. A white gold and diamond studded filigree necklace and pendant. Vee stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck, hugging him tightly. Jeff smiled and returned the embrace.

J-"Then you like it?" He joked. Vee laughed as she held their embrace.

V-"I love it." She pulled back and kissed him gently on the cheek. Matt watched his girlfriend kiss his brother and a twinge of jealousy shot through him.

M-"Hey, hey, that's enough, that's my girlfriend there." He called and Vee pulled out of Jeff's arms with a smile.

V-"Ok, help me put it on." She turned around and held the necklace up for Jeff to latch. She squealed happily and ran to the microwave to look at her reflection.

M-"I think she likes it." Matt smiled at Jeff.

Vee bounced into her room, happier than she ever thought she could be. Suddenly, at the thought, she stopped dead in her tracks. She was happy. Maybe too happy. Every time she'd ever been happy, something in her life would drastically change for the worse and she'd be right back to miserable again. Vee sat on the bed and tried to think of something in her life that could turn it upside down. Tye and Elle? No, they'd always been the stable aspects of her life. Her brother? No, he too was a stable part of her life. The boys? Maybe, but she just couldn't see Jeff, Edge, Rob or Damien doing anything to intentionally hurt her. Matt? He loved her, he even promised her that he wouldn't be the person in her life to let her down ever again. So that left one person. Her dad.

Vee felt guilty as soon as the thought entered her mind. She was blowing it. Everything was going right in her life and she was trying to find an excuse to stuff it up. She shook her head of her thoughts and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the water in the shower she stripped her clothes and rid her mind of the disturbing thoughts of betrayal, replacing them with thoughts of birthday surprises and all the ways she thought of thanking Matt for her wonderful present.

Vee tested the water and when the temperature was just right stepped under the spray. She let the water fall down her back and over her head, soaking her hair. Stretching her neck she let the warm water work the little kink she had developed during her drive with Matt. Just as she was reaching for her wash cloth, a hand took hers. She jumped slightly but smiled when familiar arms wrapped around her from behind. She leant her head back onto Matt's shoulder and sighed happily. He kissed her forehead gently and rubbed one hand over her stomach.

V-"Hey." She whispered and smiled in his arms.

M-"Hey right back at ya." He whispered in her ear before nibbling it.

_An Amazonian xXxtra: Aquatic Fantasy Continues this scene.  
Amazonian xXxtras can be found at the official site  
and are rated NC-17  
http/www.amazons.flying.to_

Vee emerged from the bathroom, dressed and towel drying her hair. She smiled when she saw Jeff lying on the bed flicking through channels on the TV. She sat down beside him and looked up to the screen briefly before back at him.

V-"How long have you been out here?" Jeff grinned evilly at her.

J-"For about 10 'Oh Matt's'." He laughed as Vee slapped his arm lightly. "I get it. He got you a cool present… So, how are you gonna thank me?" He wiggled his eyebrows, as Matt appeared in the bathroom doorway, shaking his head at their banter. Vee looked at Jeff seductively, she leaned in to him, taking his head between her hands. Vee slowly inched towards him and kissed his cheek quickly.

V-"Thank you Jeffy." She said in a childlike voice as Matt howled in laughter.

J-"That was uncalled for." Jeff pouted before brightening up at the appearance of Invader Zim on the screen. He was gone, there was no talking to Jeff until the cartoon was over.

Vee headed down stairs, leaving Jeff and Matt to their cartoon, and smiled when the door flung open announcing the arrival of Tye & Elle carrying gifts and Rob & Edge trailing behind them.

V-"Hey." She called happily as they all stumbled into the house.

T-"Happy birthday babe." Tye screamed running forward to envelop Vee in a hug. Elle stepped toward them.

E-"Yeah, what she said." She grinned as Vee almost had the life hugged out of her.

V-"Tye honey, I'm glad you're here and thank you but you're cutting off my oxygen." Tye pulled away and smiled coyly as she thrust a package into Vee's arms. Vee smiled and unwrapped the gift. She smiled brightly when she saw the contents. "Thank you Hun." Vee smiled as she hugged Tye quickly. Elle moved forward and handed Vee her gift. Vee smiled and opened the black box with a blood red ribbon. She couldn't control the laughter that erupted from within her when she gazed into the box. It looked like Elle had raided a sex shop and the contents were in the box Vee held in her hands.

E-"Happy birthday." Elle said suggestively and hugged her friend quickly. Tye and Elle headed into the living room as Rob and Edge stood awkwardly in the door way.

V-"Come in guys." She laughed at their strange behaviour. Rob stepped forward and handed her an envelope before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile, and heading in to the living room to join the girls. Edge stepped towards her and pulled a perfectly wrapped gift from behind his back. He handed it to Vee with a smile.

Edge-"Happy Birthday Vee." He leant in and kissed her cheek quickly before following Rob into the living room. Vee opened the gift and smiled. Chocolates. She opened the envelope and laughed at the card, it read:

_Dear Vee, _

_Happy Birthday gorgeous.  
Couldn't find anything as beautiful as you,  
so you'll have to settle for something just as yummy. _

_Love Rob and E. _

Vee smiled and headed upstairs to put her gifts in the bedroom when the phone rang. Running to catch the one that sat on the bedside table she smiled as her brother, Jack, greeted her.

V-"Hello stranger."

J-"Hello birthday girl. Having fun?" Vee smiled.

V-"Tonnes Jack. I've got chocolates, flowers, Elle got me a box of sex toys but that's Elle, a necklace, and get this. Matt bought me a brand new car."

J-"No shit?" Jack asked in disbelief.

V-"No shit. He bought me a BMW convertible." Jack was impressed.

J-"What colour?"

V-"Black." Vee announced happily.

J-"Cool. Dad call yet or come around?"

V-"No, not yet, It's not 11:30 yet here and he's back in Texas." Jack nodded on his end. Every year at 11:30 Taker would call Vee to wish her a happy birthday. When she was in Australia, she'd receive a gift about two days later, last year though, for her first birthday in the US, he came over and gave her the gift after lunch.

J-"And Uncle Glen will be calling in about 10 minutes."

V-"Yep…. So what'd you get me?" Vee asked excited.

J-"Who says I got you anything?" Jack teased, he never forgot Vee's birthday and always out did each gift.

V-"Come on. Tell me."

J-"I'll tell you what. I'll tell you what it is on Friday."

V-"Why Friday? I want to know now." Vee whined as Jack laughed at her.

J-"Because on Friday I'll give it to you." Vee was stunned.

V-"Give it to me? Are you in the US?" She asked shocked.

J-"Not yet. But I will be." You could hear the smile in his voice. Vee squealed happily.

V-"How long are you staying?" She asked happily.

J-"Indefinitely. Got a job in Florida. I start in a month. So we're all coming to get settled in. Thought we'd come see you first and personally deliver your present." Vee squealed again, she hadn't seen her brother since the Australian Tour.

V-"Are you staying with us?"

J-"If that's ok with you"

V-"Of course it is. Don't be silly. I can't wait to see Nick and Kate. Seems like only yesterday they were babies." She gushed thinking about her nephew and niece.

J-"Yeah well they're excited to see you. So we arrive at the airport at 1 o'clock your time."

V-"Afternoon or morning?" Vee asked

J-"Afternoon."

V-"Cool I'll pick you up in my beautiful new car. How much luggage do you have."

J-"We only have a suitcase each. The rest is coming with our stuff."

V-"Cool, then I'll meet you at the airport.

J-"You don't have to do that."

V-"Please. Of course I do."

J-"Alright, well I'm going to go so Glen can get through. Happy Birthday munchkin." Jack teased using the nickname he'd given her when she was only 1 ½. Vee smiled.

V-"Thank you num skull." She teased back. Jack laughed.

J-"Bye Hun." The phone clicked and Vee put the receiver down. She'd only taken her hand off the receiver when it rang again.

V-"Hey dad." Vee knew exactly who it would be.

T-"How'd you know it was me?"

V-"it's a 11:30" was the only answer she gave.

T-"Happy Birthday baby girl."

V-"Thanks dad." The two chatted for a while, and again Vee tried to get him to tell her what she was getting. With no such luck he announced it was in the mail and she'd get it tomorrow. Vee whined but he still refused to tell her, giving up she told him that her brother had called and that Matt had bought her a car. Imagine her shock when Taker announced that he already knew. Which led to whining about him not telling her, that fell on deaf ears. They ended their conversation and Vee headed downstairs to join her friends.

As soon as she appeared in the living room door way. Tye stood up and told her they were going out to lunch and to haul her ass back up the stairs and get changed. With a salute Vee was heading back upstairs, shaking her head.

Vee returned ½ an hour later, everyone wondering what had happened to her.

T-"Did you fall in?" Tye asked annoyingly.

V-"Funny. My mum called." Everyone nodded in unison causing Vee to laugh at the action. "So where are we going?" Vee asked as everyone stood.

M-"Your favourite." Vee smiled happily.

E-"Come on, we're late." Elle whined, and Vee rolled her eyes.

**_The Restaurant._**

Vee followed everyone inside and smiled when she saw her uncle sitting at a large table waiting for them. She walked towards the table and he stood to greet her with a hug.

K-"What? you thought I forgot?" Kane said pulling away from her a leaving a quick kiss on her cheek.

V-"When you didn't call I was starting to think so, yeah." She smiled.

K-"Never little one." He shook his head with a smile. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long rectangular box. Vee smiled and unwrapped the present. As she opened the velvet box that was revealed, she smiled happily.

V-"It's beautiful. Thank you." She hugged him tightly, and removed the delicate bracelet from it's confines. Kane clasped the jewellery around her wrist. "I love silver." Vee stated as she gazed at it. It really was beautiful.

K-"White gold, little one. It's white gold." Vee's eyes widened and she hugged him again.

_**Friday**_

Vee headed downstairs for breakfast. She had to the leave the house in two hours to pick her brother up from the airport. Damien was staying with Tye, Edge and Rob, so that left one room and the upstairs living room for her brother, his wife and the kids. Vee smiled when she entered the kitchen to find Jeff standing at the counter pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

V-"Morning Jeffro." Vee smiled as she grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and headed for the coffee pot.

J-"Morning." He took his bowl and sat down at the table. "Where's Matt?" Vee joined him at the table, mug in hand.

V-"He's upstairs, making the bed. Being all domestic. He'll make a good little wife one day." Jeff almost spat his cereal out of his mouth at the laughter that threatened to erupt. Especially when Matt appeared in the door way not looking pleased at that comment. "Hey baby." Vee said softly and sweetly.

M-"Yeah, yeah. When are you leaving to pick Jack up?" Matt moved over to retrieve his own cup of coffee.

V-"I'm going in two hours. The plane lands a little before 1:00 so they should be out by ten past. We'll head straight back here for some lunch. Oh could you go into town and pick up some bread and some sodas for the kids?" Matt nodded as he sat down beside her, placing one arm around the back of her chair.

M-"No problem. Hang on, so I have this straight. The little girl is Kate and she's 2. The little boy is Nick and he's four. Jack's wife's name is Kim. Right?" Vee nodded.

V-"Yep. Oh wait til you see the kids, they are so cute. And Kim is really cool. She's nuts."

J-"She works with horses too right?" Jeff asked. Jack, Vee's brother, worked with horses in Australia and met his wife when the two were racing at the same event. They were both known for being fearless out on the track. I guess they had that fearless attitude in common with our favourite superstars.

V-"Well yeah. Not as much as she used to. You know she can't so much now, with the kids. But yeah. You're right." Jeff nodded. Vee had sat everyone down last night to give them a run down on her brother and his family's lives. She'd said she didn't want them making asses of themselves when they arrived, and well to be honest, they were glad she had conducted her little makeshift lesson. Imagine meeting your girlfriend's family for the first time and getting their names wrong. Not a pretty situation to find yourself in.

M-"What about Taker?" Vee kept her eyes trained on the table.

V-"What about him?" Vee tried to avoid the obvious.

M-"Well I assume he still doesn't know that Jack is coming." Vee nodded. "And I suppose you aren't going to tell him anytime soon." Vee nodded again. "I won't even begin to try and understand everything that's going on between your family, especially when I don't even know the whole story. But don't you think you should tell him?" Vee looked up at Matt.

V-"No." She said simply. "I can't do that to Jack. If Jack want's my dad to know he's here, then he'll tell him himself. I won't do it for him." Matt nodded.

M-"Ok. Fair enough. You want a hand with anything before you go?" Vee nodded.

V-"Yeah, I want to make sure the house is spotless and there's nothing around for Kate to hurt herself on. So could you change the sheets in Damien's room and open the windows to air it out?" Matt nodded.

M-"Consider it done."

J-"Anything I can do?" Vee thought for a moment.

V-"Yeah. Can you walk around the house and make sure there's nothing sharp or small that Kate could cut herself on or swallow?" Jeff nodded.

J-"Sure. So how big is the little cutie?" Vee smiled happily.

V-"The last time I saw her she was only 1, so I'm not exactly sure. But Jack said she's still really little. Her chubby little legs taking her around is supposed to be a sight for sore eyes." Vee sounded so happy talking about her little niece that Jeff looked at Matt amused. "What?" Vee asked noticing the looks she was now receiving from her boyfriend and his brother.

M-"You're getting clucky." Matt stated trying not to laugh.

V-"I am not! I just love Kate. There's nothing wrong with loving your niece." Matt raised his hands in defence.

M-"I never said there was. I think it's nice. Although if Elle were here, she'd give you hell." Vee smiled and stood from the table.

V-"Well I'm going to go shower and get dressed. Can you two clean up in here? I don't have time." The boys nodded and watched as she headed out the room.

M-"We better get to work in here. You don't even want to know the wrath we will incur if Vee comes down here and it's a mess." Matt stood from the table taking his mug and Vee's to the sink. The boys got to work cleaning the kitchen and ensuring there was nothing around that could harm a baby.

When Vee came back downstairs, showered and dressed, the kitchen was spotless.

V-"Wow, I'm impressed." She stated walking over to the boys and giving them a kiss on the cheek each.

M-"Are you off now?"

V-"Shortly. I just have to check the bathrooms, replace the towels, etc." She took off upstairs for the bathroom as the boys were left smiling.

J-"She really wants to impress her brother doesn't she?" Jeff asked Matt.

M-"I think that its more that she wants everything to be perfect so they'll be comfortable. Either way, it's funny as hell to watch." The two laughed and went about with the rest of their jobs.

When Vee had finally left for the airport, she'd written a shopping list for Matt and instructions that everything had to be put away and the jobs completed before they got back. The boys saluted as she drove out of the drive way. They'd play along this time and complete all the orders she barked. Who were they kidding, they'd do it every time.

**_The Airport_**

Vee stood in the lounge, bouncing on her tip toes, trying to see through all the people filing out of the gate. She spotted her brother and waved. He headed towards her with a little girl in his arms, Kim behind him holding his son's hand.

V-"Hey there stranger." Vee gave her brother a hug and took Kate out of his arms. "Hello sweetie. Do you remember me?" Kate just smiled at Vee as she was bounced on her auntie's hip.

J-"Hey. How was your birthday?" Vee smiled.

V-"It was great… Hi Kim, how was the flight?" She asked as she gave her sister-in-law a hug.

K-"Long. But good." She smiled.

V-"Hey little man. God you're growing up so fast." Jack took Kate back as Vee bent down to give her nephew a hug. "Come give your aunt a hug." Nick ran into her arms and hugged Vee tightly. Vee lifted him into the air. "Oh I've missed you." She placed him back on his feet and took his hand. "Lets go get your luggage and head home. You want to meet the Hardy Boyz?" Vee asked Nick. He smiled brightly nodding his head.

N-"Yeah." Vee laughed and escorted her family to baggage claim.

**_  
Outside. _**

Jack pushed the luggage cart out to the parking lot as Vee held Nick's hand and Kim held Kate. They joked and talked the whole way to the car. Vee had missed them so much. When they reached the car, Jack stopped.

V-"What? What's wrong?" Jack shook his head and walked up to the car.

J-"Wow. This is one hell of a birthday present." Vee nodded.

V-"I know." Vee laughed as she headed around to the trunk to load the luggage in. "Get in" She smiled as she shut the trunk and got in the drivers seat. The whole time they drove home, Jack couldn't help checking out the car. He was in awe. This Matt guy may not be half bad after all. Now Jack, never didn't like Matt, but this was his baby sister we are talking about.

**_The House_**

Matt and Jeff looked out the front window as the car came into the drive. They watched as it came to a stop and Vee stepped out, along with a tall young man. Matt and Jeff stepped away from the window and went to the door.

M-"Hi." Matt called walking towards them. He shook Jack's hand. "I'm Matt."

J-"Jack. And this is my wife Kim. Our kids.." Matt stopped him.

M-"Wait. Nick" He said looking at the little boy who all of a sudden went all shy. "And Kate." He said taking her little hand briefly. He smiled at them and walked round to the trunk to retrieve their bags.

Jeff-"Hi I'm Jeff." Jeff said shaking everyone's hand and waving at the kids.

V-"Ok, now that the awkward introductions are over let's go inside and get something to eat." Vee announced happily causing laughter to break out and the tension to leave the air.

**_  
At Lunch._**

Everyone sat around the outdoor setting, by the pool, enjoying the BBQ. The awkwardness of first introductions long since departed. Matt was happily watching Vee fawn all over her niece and nephew.

Jack-"So Matt. What are your intentions with my sister?" Kim and Vee rolled their eyes at Jack as Jeff laughed and Matt couldn't help but smile.

M-"Honourable, I assure you." Vee snickered under her breath and all attention went straight to her.

V-"What?" She asked, well more like whined.

Jack-"His intentions aren't honourable?" Jack asked her. Vee merely shrugged and went back to playing with Nick and Kate. "Actually Vee, can I sometime borrow your car?" Vee looked up at him and nodded. "I just want to get used to driving on the other side of the road." Vee laughed.

V-"I know. When we first got here, I let the boys do all the driving. They still do mostly for long trips. I mostly stick to around here." Jack nodded.

Jack-"Yeah, come with me. You can show me around town. If you're with me you can tell me if I start to swerve into the other lane." Vee laughed and wiped at her brow.

V-"Hot today isn't it? Jack you picked the best time to move. You've missed out on winter completely." Jack nodded a big smile on his face.

K-"I know, Isn't it great… And you have such a beautiful pool. We might be able to take advantage of that." Kim laughed. Vee nodded.

V-"Help yourselves. Mi Casa, Yo casa." Vee smiled.

**_The Next Morning. _**

Vee woke up when something kept poking at her face. Her eyes fluttered open to see her niece standing beside the bed, looking at her with a cheeky little smile, her hand outstretched poking Vee's cheek. Vee smiled and reached out picking the 2 year old up and lifting her on to the bed.

V-"Hello cutie." She said softly. Matt was still asleep and Kate crawled over Vee and started poking him. Matt's hand came up, trying to swat away the intrusion, and the little giggle that came from Kate made Vee melt. She was adorable, she had chubby little legs and arms and the cutest little grin. Big beautiful blue eyes and light brown, soft curly hair. Matt finally awoke to the incessant poking and smiled when he saw the source.

M-"Good morning Kate." He whispered groggily. She giggled and planted herself in between them, her little legs stretched out in front of her. Vee kept playing with a little foot as Kate talked to Matt.

K-"I want to go for a swim today. Can I go in the pool?" Her little Australian accent asked Matt and brought a smile to his face.

M-"You honey, can do what ever you like." He laughed when she started clapping her hands happily. "We have to do this one day." Matt commented to Vee.

V-"What? Go for a swim?" She joked.

M-"Have a kid. She's gorgeous." He smiled at Kate. Vee nodded her head and got out of the bed. Kate watched her walk around the bed to the closet.

K-"Where you going auntie Vee?" She asked and Vee melted again.

V-"I'm going to get dressed. Why don't you watch some cartoons with Matt?" Her little face lit up with the biggest, brightest smile Vee had ever seen. This little one already had her aunt wrapped around her little finger, and she didn't even know it.

When Vee came out of the bathroom dressed, her hair straight and hanging down her back, Matt was propped up against the head of the bed, amongst the pillows, with Kate sitting in his lap watching cartoons. She smiled at her Aunt as she headed towards them.

V-"Are Mummy and Daddy up yet honey?" Kate shook her head. "What about Nick?" Again she shook her head. Her curls swishing around her head. "Ok. Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?" Kate nodded her head enthusiastically, causing her curls to bounce. "Alright honey, lets get you some tucker." Vee announced happily holding her hand out for Kate to take. But when the little girl struggled to get off the bed, Vee walked over and lifted her into the air, resting her on her hip. Kate giggled as Vee bounced her on her hip. "Are you coming?" She asked Matt who then jumped from the bed, throwing a t-shirt on he followed them out of the room and down stairs.

When Jack, Kim and Nick wondered downstairs they found Vee and Matt with Kate laughing hysterically as they had breakfast. Kate's face was covered in syrup. Matt and Vee had made pancakes. Kim headed over to the sink.

K-"Vee, do you have a cloth or something?"

V-"Under the sink." She said between laughter. Kate had a happy little grin across her syrup covered face as she licked her little fingers of the syrup. Kim came over to the table and started gently wiping Kate's face. "There's pancakes up there for you all too." Vee said getting her laughter under control. Jack just shook his head at his daughter before giving her a quick kiss on the head.

Jack-"Good morning." He greeted Vee and Matt before getting himself a cup of coffee. "Jeff not up?" Vee's eyes grew wide.

V-"Oh crap." She heard Jeff's door open at that exact moment.

M-"What?" Matt asked confused.

V-"Do you think he remembered we have guests?" Matt's eyes grew wide.

M-"Oh crap." Jack ducked his head out of the kitchen door and looked up the stairs. Sure enough Jeff had forgotten and was standing at the top of the stairs buck naked.

Jack-"Good morning Jeff…. Apparently." Jeff's eyes widened immediately in shock as Jack tried not to laugh. Jeff bolted up the stairs and Jack went to sit down at the table. "So you have to tell me what bet he lost to end up with that tattoo." Vee laughed but stopped when something occurred to her.

V-"Hey. Where's my present?" She pouted and Jack shook his head at her.

Jack-"I've got it. What did Dad get you?"

V-"Earrings." She stated softly.

Jack-"I hope they were diamonds." Jack showed a rare glimpse of his disdain for his father.

V-"White gold. It seemed to be the theme this year. I got white gold earrings, necklace and bracelet. The earrings were nice though Jack." He nodded. "Mum got me something cool."

Jack-"Yeah, what she get you?"

V-"She got me a pair of Gucci sunglasses." Jack nodded impressed. Not cheap those glasses are. "What's mum doing now?" Jack looked at his sister confused. "Well you two moved to Australia in the first place because Dad shipped me off there. Now we're both here, is she going to come back too?" Jack shrugged.

Jack-"She hasn't decided. She doesn't want to sell the house in Curly but she doesn't want to be away from us and the kids. So she's thinking things through." Vee nodded and smiled when Jeff entered the room, complete with pants and a wife beater. He sat down next to Nick and ruffled his hair.

N-"Jeff. Will you show me your wrestling stuff?" Jeff smiled and nodded.

J-"Sure man. Want me to teach you a few moves?" Nick nodded his head excited.

K-"Just don't kill him." Kim joked. "Only injuries that can heal are allowed." Jeff nodded laughing. He could get used to Vee's family. They were pretty cool.

After breakfast Kim took the kids upstairs to get them changed into their swimsuits. They were all going to go for a swim and have a nice leisurely day by the pool and in the back yard. Jeff and Matt were going to teach Nick some wrestling moves and Jack decided to watch, he said. Sure just watch, Vee had teased him. But for now, Jack was giving Vee her Birthday present. He handed her the box that was neatly wrapped, indicating that Kim had wrapped it. She untied the ribbon and unwrapped the paper to reveal a big box. She opened it and it was full of padding. She sifted through the padding and found another box and an envelop. She opened the envelop and smiled at the card. She read the note on the inside and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

V-"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief. Jack nodded and she opened the box. Inside was a Louis Vuitton wallet, and inside that was two tickets to a Sarah McLachlan concert in Sydney with plane tickets.

Jack-"Go see mum while you're there." Jack said before Vee engulfed him in a hug. He always knew everything that she loved. And Sarah McLachlan was definitely one of those things. He'd done it again. He'd out done himself and blown her away.

**_Outside by the Pool_**

Vee came downstairs in her bikini, a beach towel draped over one shoulder, and smiled when she saw her family happily conversing by the pool.

V-"Hi. Having fun?" She asked as she dropped her towel on a sun lounger. Jack looked up and saw her back as she turned around.

Jack-"Vee, you got a new tattoo?" He asked disapprovingly. Vee bit her lip.

V-"Well…." She trailed off.

M-"She got two new tattoos actually." Vee swung around and mouthed 'thanks' sarcastically to Matt.

Jack-"Vixen Harley Calloway. If you keep this up, I'm getting the cheese grater out." Vee looked at her brother.

V-"They're not ugly." She tried a lame attempt at convincing her brother it was a good idea. Jack had never liked the idea of Vee 'scaring her body' as he called it.

Jack-"Alright, show me." He demanded. Vee walked over to him and propped her leg up on the chair. Jack gazed at the tattoo on her ankle. "What is it?"

V-"It's the tribal symbol for soul." Jack nodded.

Jack-"Alright, I like it. Show me the other one." Vee lowered her leg and turned around to show Jack her back. "Now I know the ankh, what's the writing below it?"

V-"Its Gaelic. It means Life, Love, Happiness." Jack nodded.

Jack-"The basic meaning of the ankh then?" Vee nodded. "Alright I approve, but no more young lady." She saluted and turned to walk toward the pool. She jumped however when she received a very hard smack on the ass. She turned to her brother and screwed up her face.

V-"That hurt num skull." Jack poked his tongue out at her and she flipped him the bird.

Kate-"Auntie Vee are you coming for a swim with me?" Vee smiled and leaned down to pick Kate up.

V-"Yeah honey, lets go for a swim." Vee carried Kate over to the steps leading into the pool. She walked the two of them in and smiled when Kate gasped in her little kid voice at the coolness of the water. Vee spun the two of them in the water to the sounds of 2 year old laughter. Matt sat on the sun lounger watching Vee with a smile. They'd definitely have to do that one day.

Vee and Kim held one arm each of Kate to keep her above the water, while Jeff and Nick did flips into the pool and wrestled on the grass. Jack and Matt were the surprising pair. They were sitting by the pool chatting like old friends. Vee glanced around the yard and couldn't stop the smile that lit up her face. Her family was together and she was truly happy.

**_Next time on An Amazonian Life:_**  
Jack and the family leave for Florida to set up the house, but will Taker find out they were there? What will he do if he does?


	53. Chapter 58 Departures and Confrontations

Chapter Fifty-Eight  
Depatures and Confrontations

By afternoon the temperature in North Carolina had only risen. Vixen, Matt, Jeff, Jack, Kim and the kids all stayed by the pool the entire afternoon and into the night. At dusk, Jack lay by the pool on his towel, enjoying the slight cool breeze that was coming off the water. Matt and Jeff sat at the table with cool drinks, along with Vixen and Kim. The kids sat on one of the steps in the pool, to relieve the heat, while Jack watched them carefully. Everything was peaceful until Jack jumped at the sound of the front door slamming. He looked toward Vee who only shook her head that everything was ok and held up her hand. She began counting down from 3, and right on the mark, Elle came stomping through the French doors and straight into the pool. Vee began again and sure enough Tye followed in the same fashion, with a splash into the pool. Again Vee counted down from 3 and Edge and Rob appeared at the door with smiles gracing their faces. Vee smiled up at the boys as they took a double take and Elle & Tye emerged from under the water.

Elle looked at Jack, laying by the pool and nodded toward him. "Jack." She stated blankly.

Jack-"Elle." He nodded back at her.

V-"Can you feel the love?" Vee mocked and received a glare from Elle for a troubles. Tye turned towards Jack and smiled brightly, she swam over to the edge and jumped out of the water straight onto Jack.

T-"Jack!" Tye yelled as she hugged his back, soaking him. Jack laughed trying to turn over. He finally got to his back and hugged her back tightly.

Jack-"Hey there gorgeous." He smiled. Tye pulled back and couldn't wipe the stupid smile off her face.

T-"When did you get in?"

Jack-"Yesterday. We're staying til Monday." Tye laughed happily and hugged him again. "Well it's nice to know I was missed." He joked as he held onto Tye, who didn't appear to be going anywhere anytime soon.

T-"Are you kidding. We all missed you soooo much." Tye looked up at her boys and saw the confused smiles on their faces and decided introductions were in order. "Jack, this is Edge and Rob. Guys this is Jack, Vee's brother." Recognition flashed over their faces as they smiled and reached out to shake his hand.

Jack-"And that's Kim, my wife." Jack pointed to Kim who smiled politely and waved. "And Nick and Kate, my little terrors." The kids smiled shyly, particularly Nick, who recognised Edge and Rob and was a little star struck. "Kids, you remember Tye and Elle don't you?" Jack asked. Nick nodded quickly but Kate just looked confused.

Tye-"Kate was only one when we last saw her. She's so cute Jack." Tye turned towards Edge and Rob again and smiled brightly. "Jack saved out lives back in the day. God do we have some stories." Just as Tye was about to break into an embarrassing story of days passed, the door slammed again and Kane splashed into the pool in much the same fashion as Tye and Elle. Vee's eyes widened and Jack's head lowered. If Kane knew that Jack and the family were here, he could tell Taker, and the shit would hit the fan so to speak. Kane came up from the water and kissed Elle, to a round of Ewww's from everyone who was forced to witness it. Kane turned to flip them off and noticed the extra company. He looked at the young man by the pool with Tye and squinted his eyes at him.

K-"Jack?" He asked softly moving toward him. Jack looked up and there was no mistaking him. "Oh my god." Kane looked at him in wonder.

Jack-"Hey Uncle Glen." Kane reached up to hug his nephew.

K-"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Jack-"Couldn't miss Vee's birthday two years in a row." Kane's smile faded quickly when a thought flashed quickly.

K-"Does your dad know you're here?" Jack looked toward Vee, who looked worried. Jack shook his head sadly. "Well you know I'm going to have to tell him. When are you leaving?"

Jack-"Monday." Kane nodded.

K-"Right, I'll tell him Thursday." Jack's head shot up to look at his Uncle smiling at him. A huge smile broke out on Jack's face and he laughed at his Uncle's sense of humour.

Jack-"There are some people you should meet." Jack looked up toward his wife. "That's Kim, my wife." Kane looked at Jack in shock before smiling and waving at Kim. "And those two are Nick and Kate, my kids." Kane looked at Jack in wonder before swimming over to his grand-niece and grand-nephew. He looked at them with a soft expression and smiled warmly at them.

K-"Hi there. I'm you're uncle." Kate smiled big at him and held her little arms out for a cuddle. Kane smiled brightly as he held the tiny girl.

Jack-"Hang on a minute. Did you just kiss Elle?" Jack asked disgusted.

V-"Yes. It's dirty and disgusting and wrong. Don't bring it up again." Jack nodded before shivering visibly.

Jack-"That's a nasty picture… You dirty paedophile." Jack called to his Uncle who flipped him off while paying attention to his niece. "Hey, get away from my daughter, I don't want you setting your sights on her next." Kane looked up at him.

K-"Ha ha, very funny." He glared as everyone else laughed hysterically.

Edge and Rob sat down next to Matt and Jeff.

E-"So that's Vee's brother?" Edge stated more than asked. Matt nodded. "He's huge, you can see that he comes from that family. What would he be, 6'4 maybe 6'5."

M-"He's 6'6"." Edge and Rob's eyes widened.

R-"Woah." Rob stated in true Rob fashion.

E-"He should be in our business. Look at the guy, he's ripped."

M-"I'm aware, thanks." Matt stated exasperated. Edge and Rob looked at each other with a sly smile.

R-"He could beat you silly Matt. I wouldn't do anything to piss him off." Matt glared at the two snickering at him.

M-"Oh you're funny. Piss off." Matt looked back towards the pool.

E-"Alright man, we're sorry. Would you like a beer?" Matt nodded.

M-"Yeah thanks, that would be great." Edge nodded.

E-"Great, get us one while you're there." Matt turned towards them slowly with a glare. "Well it's your house man. We're the guests. Now hop to it."

M-"You are enjoying this way to much…. I'm going on a beer run. Who wants?" Matt called and Kane, Jack and Elle's hands went up. Matt nodded before walking into the house with a sigh. The truth was that Jack did look like he belonged in the WWE. He was 6'6" and Matt guessed about 300 pounds. He had arms as big as his uncle's and abs that would put most of the locker room to shame. Jack was definitely a force to be reckoned with and Matt was sure, if Vee gave him a reason, Jack wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass. Matt retrieved drinks for everyone with one thought on his mind. 'Don't piss off Jack.'

_Later that night_

Vee walked into the kitchen and smile when she saw Jack leaning over the counter sifting through take out menus. She walked up behind him, stealthy-like so as not to alert him to her presence and poked him in the back, Jack jumped and whirled around on her. He smiled and leaned in to grab her, tickling her around the waist.

J-"Oh that's how it's going to be huh?" He laughed as she squealed trying to ring herself out of his grasp. He finally let her go and she pouted up at him. Vee burst out laughing at the expression that appeared on his face. He so wasn't buying it.

V-"Listen, I have to go to work tomorrow. Raw's in Montreal, would you like to come?" Jack looked solemn.

J-"Is Dad going to be there?"

V-"Yeah… But I already talked to Uncle Glen and He's going to make sure you never run into him. Please come. I would love you and Kim and the kids to see what it's like backstage." Vee looked up at him hopefully and Jack crumbled. Vee could see it on his face. She started jumping up and down, doing a little happy dance. "Yay." She screamed as she ran from the room, her brother shaking his head at her.

_The Next Day._

Vee piled all of her brother and his family's luggage into the mini van they'd rented. Jack was flying to Florida from Montreal, so they had suitcases galore to fit in this van. Thank god the rest of the Amazons were taking a separate van. It was still, however, going to be Vee, Matt, Jack, Kim, Nick, Kate, and Jeff in one van to Raleigh, to catch a flight out of North Carolina to Montreal. Vee smiled as she saw Matt struggle with two large suitcases belonging to Kim. Vee had already packed Jack, Matt, hers and the kids bags.

V-"Are you alright honey? Are the bags too heavy for you?" Vee mocked a sickly sweet voice. Matt glared at her before dropping the suitcases near her feet.

M-"Ha ha." Matt scanned the area around them and saw they were alone. He stepped towards Vee and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up against his chest abruptly. "I can't wait to get you alone." Matt almost purred.

V-"Oh poor baby. Are you feeling neglected?" Vee smoothed her hands over his chest.

M-"We haven't had sex since your brother got here. Yeah I'm feeling neglected."

V-"I wasn't doing it with my brother in the house Matt…. Is that why you've been kinda weird lately?" Matt nodded with a pout. Vee smiled softly before leaning in and giving him one of the hottest, most passionate kisses of his life. She left him breathless. "Soon baby." She purred into his ear before pulling away and groping his ass as she headed into the house again. Matt groaned and shook his head. It had better be soon cause that was just plain mean.

Vee headed upstairs with a smile on her face. It was always just too much fun teasing Matt. He was so easy to get. Vee knocked on the bedroom door Jack and Kim were staying in and smiled as she entered.

V-"Are we ready to go? Matt's got the car packed up." Vee asked as she headed over to the bed where Kate was sitting. Kate jumped up, standing on the bed. Vee took her hands as she bounced up and down on the mattress, giggling.

K-"Yeah. I think we've got everything."

V-"Don't worry if you forget something. We'll be in Florida in 3 weeks anyway, for a show, I'll just bring it to you." Kim smiled brightly.

K-"You're coming to Florida?" Vee nodded happily. "That's so great. So we're going to get to see you often then?" Vee nodded once again.

V-"Definitely. Now you guys live so close, well not over a sea anyway, I want to see you all the time." Kim looked relieved.

K-"Oh thank god. I don't know anyone here. Jack does, for work, but it's just going to be me and the kids all day." Vee picked up Kate and walked over to Kim.

V-"Call me anytime, day or night, that you want to talk to someone over the age of 4" She said with a smile. "And if you're going to rip your hair out fly here, or I'll fly to you. You're not alone." Vee reassured her sister in-law.

K-"Thanks honey." Kim smiled giving Vee a quick hug and grabbing her purse. "Ok I think we're right. I have all our passports and everything. So I think we're good."

V-"Ok good, I have all the tickets. So let's go." Vee carried Kate on her hip downstairs to the car as Kim held Nick's hand. Once downstairs, there was only one person missing. Jack. Vee went inside to search for her MIA brother. She found him in the kitchen waiting for her. "Hey. Are you ready to go?" Jack looked at her seriously.

J-"Can we talk for a minute first?" Vee nodded and sat down beside Jack. "We haven't had a chance to really talk since I got here and there's something that's been bothering me."

V-"Ok. What's wrong?" Vee asked worried.

J-"Tell me honestly. Are you ok?" Vee looked confused.

V-"Yeah…. What's this about?" Jack lowered his head for a moment before looking back up at her.

J-"I've been watching… everything that's been happening lately… Triple H." Recognition flashed over Vee's face. This made more sense now.

V-"I'm fine Jack. Really…. I'm mean, yeah, it got to me. You know how private I am, and all of a sudden there was my life on the screen for the whole world to see. My house, my belongings, my room… my relationship. It definitely was un-nerving. But I'm fine now. He can't get to me anymore." Jack wasn't convinced.

J-"Are you sure about that?.. I'm just worried about you Vee. I don't want anything to happen to you." Vee smiled softly. Her big brother was back in full force.

V-"I'm really fine Jack. I'm tough, you know that." She smiled trying to lighten the mood. "Although, you should have seen Dad's face when my relationship was aired to the world."

J-"Yeah, thanks I didn't need to see that either."

V-"I don't want anyone to see it. I'm not voyeuristic Jack." She laughed.

J-"That reminds me. Where is Matt?" Jack said rubbing his knuckles. Vee burst out laughing.

V-"Stop that…. Was that it Jack? Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Jack smiled at his little sister, who all of a sudden didn't seem so little.

J-"No. If you say you're alright, then I believe you…. I still want to kick Triple H's ass though." Vee nodded.

V-"Take a number." She laughed and took his hand dragging him out to the car. Everyone finally piled into the car and in 10 minutes they were on the road. It took all of an hour before the kids got restless. But they got there in the end.

_Montreal, Quebec - Canada_

_RAW_

J-"Are you sure about this Vee?" Jack asked, as Tye and Elle went ahead to make sure that Taker wasn't around before he and Vee followed to the locker room.

V-"Yes. It will be fine. He probably wouldn't even recognise you if he passed you in the hall. But as a precaution, we're making sure you don't see him at all." Jack nodded and picked up Nick. Matt was walking towards them with a bag in each hand. Vee took hers off him and dropped it on the ground. She picked up Kate and held her out to Matt. "Here, take a kid." Matt smiled as Kate smiled happily at him, her little legs swaying in the air. Matt took her and propped her up on his hip. Kate immediately went to playing with his pony tail.

K-"You have pretty hair." Matt smiled at the 2 year old.

M-"Thank you honey… See she likes it." Matt directed at Vee who simply rolled her eyes. "Why have I got Kate instead of you?"

V-"Because I have to smuggle Jack in and I can't run with Kate on my hip. We don't want shaken baby syndrome here." She said as if it were totally obvious.

M-"And where is Kim?" Vee sighed.

V-"She went ahead with Elle and Tye." Matt nodded.

M-"Fair enough." He bounced Kate on his hip and she giggled happily. Elle appeared in the doorway.

E-"Ok. Taker's not even here yet. So you can come in." Elle said in an amused voice. Tye was out of view of the others doing the missing impossible stance and humming the theme. She laughed briefly before rolling her eyes and returning her stoic expression to her features.

V-"Alright. Let's go." Vee led Jack with Nick and Matt with Kate to the locker room. Once inside they dumped all their stuff and got comfortable.

J-"If Dad's not here yet I might go get a drink and have a bit of a look around." Vee nodded.

V-"ok. Don't get into any trouble."

J-"Trouble? Me? Never." Jack joked as he ducked out of the room. However, trouble was exactly what he was looking for and in the form of one leader of evolution.

Triple H, strode into the arena, smiling cockily. He fixed his suit as he winked at a girl at the make up department and rounded a sharp corner. As he took the corner he ran straight into a wall of muscle. Triple H looked up at the face of the man he ran into and didn't recognise him. Assuming he was a stage hand or security he began his tirade.

T-"What the hell do you think you're doing? Watch where you're going. Don't you know who I am? I'm the world's heavyweight champi…" Triple H was interrupted when the once silent 6'6 tall man raised his hand to stop him.

J-"I know who you are." Jack stated simply.

T-"And who the hell are you? Are you new?"

J-"No I don't work here." Jack stated with an emotionless voice and face.

T-"Visiting someone?"

J-"Yeah family… my sister." Triple H suddenly had a nasty feeing he couldn't put his finger on. He nodded once.

T-"Who's your sister?" Triple H asked cautiously.

J-"Vixen Calloway." Jack stated simply and bit back a smile as the colour drained from the champion's face.

T-"Vixen?" Triple H asked trying to keep his voice level.

J-"Yeah, you know her? Apparently you think that the two of you have a connection or some crap like that." Triple H began stepping away from Jack slowly. However Jack followed every step. The much larger man intimidating the champion.

T-"Umm…"

J-"So you think you can follow my sister. Record her every move, her… private moments. You picked on the wrong guy's sister." Just as Jack was about to reach for the guy and give him an almighty pummelling a female voice stopped him.

Voice-"Jack?" Jack turned and saw his sister staring at him questioningly. She couldn't see Triple H standing in front of her brother. His large frame hiding the object of her distaste.

J-"I'm just taking care of something Vee." Vee stepped around so she could see Triple H cowering in front of Jack. She raised her eyebrows at his behaviour.

V-"Oh ok. Hey Triple H. How's the head?"

T-"Vixen. Aren't you going to do something about this?" Vee shook her head.

V-"No. This ought to be entertaining." Vee smiled. Tye walked up behind Vee and smiled brightly at the scene in front of her. Elle appeared behind Triple H and was pulling faces behind him, completely unbeknownst to him. Jack was trying extremely hard not to laugh at her.

Tye-"Ohhh. Jack, whoop his ass. Beat him good." Tye cheered beside him, jumping up and down. "Wait… I need Pom Poms." Vee laughed at her friend and leaned against the wall, ready to watch the massacre.

V-"You didn't know I had a brother did you?" Vee asked Triple H who shook his head weakly. "Big mistake bitch tits. You should've done your research… Actually Jack. Before you beat him silly there's something I want to know." Vee walked towards HHH and looked directly into his eyes. "Why? Why me?" Triple H looked at her honestly.

HHH-"You weren't afraid of me." Vee stared at him. She wasn't expecting an answer at all, let alone the one she received.

V-"I'm still not. You can't scare me." Triple H nodded.

HHH-"I know. And that's why you fascinate me." Vee stepped back and looked up at her brother.

V-"Go ahead." She said staring directly at HHH. He watched as Jack stepped closer to him, his fist raised in the air and then everything went blank. He'd awake 45 mins later to be told of a black eye and broken nose he sustained at the hands of the Amazon's brother. '

Taker headed towards Vixen and Matt's locker room glaring at people on his way. He rounded the corner and was stopped by Kane. Taker looked at him strangely as Kane stepped in front of him every time he tried to step past.

T-"What the hell are you doing?"

K-"Where are you going?" Kane asked with a smirk.

T-"To see Vee. What's got into you?" Kane lowered his head for a moment, and sighed, before looking back up at his brother.

K-"I can't lie to you anymore man. There's something I need to tell you. Can we talk?" Taker nodded and allowed Kane to lead him to his locker room. Once inside, Kane motioned for Taker to sit. Kane paced the floor in front of him. Taker rolled his eyes.

T-"Get to the point Glen." Kane stopped and looked at Taker.

K-"I'm kinda seeing someone…. Someone a lot younger than me." Taker smiled proudly.

T-"Well done… What's so bad about that though?" Kane averted his eyes.

K-"It's Elle." Taker's face went a funny shade of grey and his eyes widened.

T-"Elle? Vee's Elle?" Kane nodded. "Shit!" Taker couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?" Again Kane nodded. "Shit!.. When did this happen?" Kane continued pacing again.

K-"Well. A while ago actually." Taker stood up and walked around the room, his hands pressed to his head in disbelief.

T-"Well, before Mania?" Kane nodded. "During the stalker situation?" Kane nodded again. "Before that?" Kane nodded once again. He'd get a kink in his neck if he kept this up. "Jesus… Alright, we've got to make some ground rules here…. I never want to here about what you two get up to. Understand?" Kane nodded lowering his head. "How's Damien dealing with this?"

K-"They broke up. She threw him out of the house."

T-"What? And you moved in?" Kane nodded. "This is just…. Unbelievable…. You're old enough to be her father."

K-"Thanks man, way to make me feel like an old pervert." Taker shook his head.

T-"Well, technically." Kane looked indignant.

K-"Alright, that's enough. I get enough crap from Vee thanks." Taker looked up at his brother.

T-"Vee knows. Oh god, she must be devastated." Taker announced and Kane was disgusted.

K-"Geez, we're not that disgusting thank you." Taker looked at him. Weren't they? Kane looked away.

T-"So where's Damien staying?"

K-"With Vee." Taker nodded.

T-"Of course. That was a stupid question. They should put a sign up outside the house. 'Half way house for dumped boyfriends'." Taker mocked. "They're always taking in strays." Kane had to laugh at that one. It did seem that way sometimes.

K-"So… What did you want to see Vee about?" Kane asked in an obvious yet viable attempt at changing the subject. Taker looked up at Kane but quickly looked away.

T-"Triple H. He's still following her."

K-"What?" Kane yelled, standing to his full height. Taker nodded.

T-"Yeah. He's decided that they have some deep meaningful connection and he's not going to let it go, or some crap like that. We're going to have to beat the crap out of him next week." Kane was enraged.

K-"Next week? Let's take care of the sick son of a bitch now." Taker shook his head.

T-"He's not here. He had a run in with someone backstage and left. The guy broke his nose and gave him a black eye with one punch. Knocked him out cold. I'd like the shake his hand." Kane nodded.

K-"Who hit him?"

T-"Don't know. No one knows the guy. They said he was a big guy but they'd never seen him around before.. I don't know." Kane looked down. He had one guess who it was. An evil smile broke out on his face. Of course Jack wasn't going to let it go. He'd always been extremely protective of his sister. The poor girl. She had to contend with an over-protective father, brother, uncle and boyfriend. Not to mention Jeff, Edge, RVD and the Amazons. Kane couldn't help but laugh briefly at the notion. "What are you laughing about?" Taker asked with a scowl.

K-"I was just thinking, I would have liked to have seen bitch tits go down." Taker nodded with a grin.

T-"I'm with you on that one."

Elle watched as Taker and Kane, disappeared into Taker's locker room. She'd seen him walking towards Vee's locker room and sent Kane to ambush him. Elle bolted down the corridor for Vee's locker room. She barged into the room breathless.

V-"What?" Vee asked staring at her friend like she'd grown a second head.

E-"Taker was coming this way. Kane's headed him off but he still may come this way. I heard him say he was coming to see you." Vee looked over at Jack.

V-"It's alright. I'll lock the door and Jack you can disappear into the bathroom when he knocks. I'll get rid of him quickly." Jack nodded. Quick thinking this girl had.

J-"Ok."

V-"See no big dramas." Vee smiled. "Do you know what he wants to see me about?" Vee asked Elle who shook her head. Vee shrugged. "Oh well. I'm sure I'll find out." She smiled at the people in the room. They all visibly relaxed at her reassuring smirk.

Taker left his locker room, shaking his head of the images his brother had just placed in his head. He had to agree with Vee on this one. Kane and Elle, is nasty, nasty and wrong. He rounded the corner and went to open Vee's locker room door but it was locked. He rolled his eyes. If Vee and Matt were going at it… so help him god… Taker raised his fist and knocked on the door. In no time at all, Vee opened the door with a smile, completely dressed. Taker entered the room and looked around, Matt was lacing his boots. The scene relieved him, thinking that the door had only been locked because Matt was changing.

V-"Hey dad. What's up?" Taker sat down across the room and looked at Vee.

T-"I think you better sit down baby girl." Vee sat down across from her father. Taker leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. He sighed as he looked up at her. "Triple H is still following you." Vee looked down.

V-"How do you know?" Taker took her hand.

T-"Because I saw the tape." Vee looked worried and Taker could see in her eyes that a part of her was retreating.

V-"When?"

T-"He aired the video on Raw last week. You weren't watching were you?" Vee shook her head.

V-"No, but I meant, when did he follow me." Taker looked down. He couldn't look her in the eyes when he told her this.

T-"Last week. Your birthday. He filmed you when Matt gave you the car. He followed you driving out of the drive way with Matt, he followed you wherever you went and he watched as you two…." Taker trailed off. Vee's mouth dropped open and she looked to the floor. She was in shock. That was clear to see. Matt stood and walked over to Vee. He was mad but he could see that Vee was dying inside. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry baby girl." Vee just kept staring at a spot on the floor.

V-"How much did he show?" Taker looked down again.

T-"He cut the tape off when you climbed into Matt's lap. Well, a little after. But nothing was shown." Vee nodded and looked up at Matt. Matt didn't know what to do or say, so he just leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers.

V-"Dad. Could you…?" She trailed off and Taker nodded standing. He knew what she wanted. He placed his hand on her shoulder briefly before walking out of the room. Leaving the two, seemingly, alone.

As soon as the door clicked shut. Jack burst out of the bathroom and straight over to Vee, who pulled away from Matt and looked up at her brother. Jack took her hands and pulled her to her feet and into his arms. He hugged her tightly cursing the man that intruded in on her life and made her miserable. He wished he'd done worse to him when he had the chance.

J-"Vee, we'll stop him, I promise." Matt stood and rested his hand on her lower back.

M-"We'll get him." Vee nodded and stepped away from her brother.

V-"I'm going for a walk." Matt nodded and let her pass. She disappeared out of the room and Matt turned to Jack.

J-"I think I'll go for a little walk too." Jack stated and Matt nodded knowingly.

M-"Want some help?" Jack shook his head.

J-"This I want to do alone." Matt nodded and stayed in the locker room, thinking worried thoughts of his girlfriend.

Jack walked the halls in search of Triple H. Of course he didn't know that Triple H had left and there was no chance he would find him. However he would find someone else. Or should I say, they found him?

Jack headed past the craft table, straight for the Evolution locker room but was stopped when someone stepped in his path. He looked down at the cause of this interruption and found Gail Kim staring up at him with a smile.

J-"Can I help you?" Jack asked. Gail smiled up at him seductively.

G-"I don't know. Can you?" Jack rolled his eyes and attempted to step past her but she stood in his way again. "I heard about what you did to Triple H."

J-"What makes you think it was me?" Jack asked as he looked down at her.

G-"Well, you fit the description. A tall, muscular… good-looking stranger. I think it was incredibly brave." Jack looked at her amused. Was she serious?

Tye was watching from the craft services table with a smile. Gail Kim was going to disappear into oblivion if she kept this up. Vee would kill her. Tye wondered over to Jack and Gail and ran her hand up Jack's arm to rest on his shoulder when she reached them. She smiled at Gail sweetly.

T-"honey, you don't want to do this." Tye informed the misguided Diva.

G-"Really why's that?"

T-"Because Jack, is married." Gail didn't appear to care. "And he's Vixen's brother." That registered. Gail smiled nervously and excused herself before running away from the pair. Tye burst out laughing as soon as she saw the amused look on Jack's face.

J-"That's the second time today someone's had that reaction to hearing Vee's my sister. What the hell do you guys do around here? You have everyone running scared." Tye laughed.

T-"We're notorious." She giggled and walked with Jack back to the locker room, informing him on the way that Evolution had left after their earlier run in.

_Later that night_

Vee was packing up her stuff to leave. She'd had a match against Gail Kim of all people and had taken her frustrations toward Triple H out on the small Diva. Needless to say, she'd won. So now Vee was feeling pretty good and looking forward to keeping her promise to Matt of making him feel less neglected. Jack and Kim sat on the other side of the locker room with the kids waiting for Matt to come out of the bathroom so they could go back to the hotel.

When Matt appeared they all filed out of the arena quickly and narrowly missing Taker. They got back to the hotel and filed off to their respective hotel rooms with one last hug. Jack and the family would be flying out to Florida early the next morning. Vee doubted she'd even be awake, so they said their goodbyes in the hall and promised to see each other before Christmas.

Vee and Matt entered their hotel room and dumped their stuff on the ground. Vee turned towards Matt with a smile. Walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his went instinctively around her waist.

V-"So. I believe I promised you a little quality time." Matt smiled devilishly.

M-"Really?" He asked happily, Vee nodded and leaned into to gently bite his earlobe. Matt groaned and moved them over to the bed. A happy man he now was.

_Click for An Amazonian xXxtra: Gagged.  
__http/ the next morning._

Vee jumped awake to the incessant loud banging her hotel room door. She stumbled out of bed, pulling on Matt's t-shirt and boxer shorts and throwing the sheet over his naked body. She stumbled to the door, her eyes still half closed and swung it open.

V-"What?" Vee whined trying to focus her eyes enough to see who it was. She swore under her breath when she saw her father's face.

T-"Jack was here?" He yelled as he walked into the room. Vee closed the door and moved back into the room to sit on the bed. Matt now awake rubbed at his eyes and sat up, ensuring the sheet was covering him.

V-"Yeah." She said simply.

T-"Why the hell didn't you tell me."

V-"He didn't want me too."

T-"Why wouldn't he want me to know he was here?"

V-"Because then you would want to see him, and he didn't want to see you." Vee's voice was level and calm as she wiped at her sleepy eyes.

T-"I'm his father. Why wouldn't he want to see me?" Vee looked at him like he was the biggest fool on the face of the earth.

V-"Think real hard dad." She stated annoyed. Taker looked to the ground speechless.

T-"My own son doesn't want to see me." Vee looked at her father. There was nothing she could say or do about this one. It was between Jack and Taker.

TBC…

Next time on An Amazonian Life:  
Will Triple H and Evolution ever stop their torment of Vixen? All this and more, when An Amazonian Life continues.


	54. Chapter 59 House Guests

Chapter Fifty-Nine  
House Guests

Vee entered her house with a sigh. She couldn't take this anymore. Triple H was still following her, still recording her. She could deal with that in itself, but the moments he was present for was bothering her. She couldn't be with her boyfriend without everyone watching. She felt violated. What she couldn't understand, was how he knew where she was all the time. He couldn't get anywhere near the property, Matt had it wired. How was he getting to her?

Matt came up behind her and put his arm round her shoulders.

M-"Everything ok babe?" Matt asked as he saw the far away look in her eyes.

V-"Just tired." Vee answered looking at her watch. It was late. Their flight had been delayed and the drive from the airport had seemed so long. It was midnight and she was exhausted. Plus the Dramamine for the flight had her pretty drowsy.

M-" Alright. Let's go to bed then." He said picking up their bags and heading upstairs. Jeff yelled goodnight from down the hall as Vee disappeared into her and Matt's room calling after him. Vee wordlessly started stripping her clothes and climbed into bed naked - she couldn't be bothered with PJs tonight, besides, Matt never did. She stared at a spot on the ceiling as Matt moved around the room, getting ready for bed and shedding his clothes before climbing in beside her. He looked at her, she looked sad. He climbed over her and looked down at her. Vee was forced to look at him as he hovered above her.

V-"Hey." She whispered forcing a small smile. Matt leaned in and kissed her gently.

M-"Still thinking about your dad?" He asked as he pulled back. He was leaning all his weight on his arms, that rested either side of her head.

V-"No." She said as she shook her head slightly.

M-"Triple H?" Matt asked already knowing the answer. Vee's gaze shifted down and he knew immediately that he was right. "We'll deal with him babe." Vee nodded and looked back up at him. Matt leaned down and kissed her again. This time Vee deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart for air and Matt went to work on her neck and down her collarbone, Vee smiled. This was exactly what she needed - a distraction. Suddenly however, a picture of the video Triple H had put on the titan-tron of the two in their room, doing exactly what they were about to now, flashed in her mind. She brought her hands up to push Matt away from her. Matt pulled back and looked at her. "What? What's wrong?" Vee shook her head.

V-"I can't do this. What if he's watching again?" Matt groaned and rolled off her. He took her hand and looked at her, his head beside hers on the pillow.

M-"I know you're freaked and for good reason. But I promise you, he's not here. He's not taping you now." Vee looked at him unconvinced.

V-"We thought he wasn't here before. Somehow he's getting in here and I'm not going to let him put more footage of us up for the world to see." Matt looked away from her, his face showing deep thought. She was right. Somehow he was getting in and there was no way he was getting on the property. So how was he seeing her? Matt swung his legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. He pulled his boxer shorts on and looked around the room. Vee watched him. "I'm sorry Matt. Don't be mad." He looked at her, his expression softening. She thought he was mad at her. He wasn't. He was determined to find out how the hell bitch tits was still watching his girlfriend.

M-"I'm not mad at you Vee. I'm just wondering how the hell he is still taping you… He's got to have a camera set up somewhere in the house." It dawned on him. That was how Triple H knew where they were at all times. He was watching them from inside the house. Vee pulled the sheet against her and sat up.

V-"Shit… He was in the house ages ago Matt. God only knows what he's seen if he's had a camera in here the entire time." Matt grabbed Vee's bath robe from the bathroom and handed it to her. She quickly pulled it on and tied it tight. She stood up and started scanning the room with her eyes. "So where do we start looking?" Matt shook his head.

M-"I don't know." Matt's eye suddenly caught something on the TV unit. He walked towards it and noticed a book sitting on the shelf he didn't recognise. "Baby? Do you have a book called 'Lie Down in Darkness' by William Styron?" Vee turned and looked at him confused.

V-"No. Why?" Matt looked at the book, more specifically the o in 'down'. It was glass. Matt followed where it pointed. Directly at their bed. Matt picked up the book gently as Vee headed over to him. He opened it gently and sure enough it was hollowed out and inside was a tiny camera.

M-"Because I just found the camera." Matt stated as he pulled the camera out of the book and handed it to Vee. Vee looked at it before dropping it on the floor and grabbing the book from Matt's hands. With great force, she brought the book down on the camera, smashing it. Matt looked at her and saw her visibly relax. "Feel better?" He asked. Vee looked up at him with a grin.

V-"Much." She stated happily. "Doesn't mean much though" she stated as the sadness washed over her again. "There still could be more." Matt nodded.

M-"In the morning we'll pack and I'll call in some security guys to go through the house with a fine tooth comb and get everything. We'll go stay at Tye's or something." Vee nodded.

V-"Oh wait. No we can't stay at Tye's. Damien's still staying there. There's not enough room." Matt thought for a moment. "I'm not staying at Elle's . I love her dearly, but the girl's into some weird shit and my uncle's there. Don't need that thank you." Matt nodded remembering that god awful day he'd walked in on them. Elle's place was out of the question. "I know somewhere." Vee said as she walked back over to the bed. She dropped her robe on the floor and climbed into bed. Sleep was the priority right now. They'd worry about the rest tomorrow.

The taxi pulled up outside the ranch and Vee looked at the house in trepidation. Now that she was there, she wasn't sure she should be. It felt strange. She looked towards the door and her breath caught when it was opened to reveal Taker waiting for them. They'd called ahead and told them everything and he'd immediately agreed to let them stay. He walked out the door and helped them with the bags as Vee payed the driver. Taker lead the trio into the house and down the hall to their rooms. He directed Jeff to one and lead Matt and Vee further down the hall to the spare room.

T-"I'd prefer it if you had separate rooms, but somehow I don't think that would last long even if I tried it." Taker said looking at Vee who crossed her arms over her chest and nodded at him. Damn straight. Taker nodded solemnly and opened the door to the spare room. He lead them inside and placed their bags at the foot of the bed.

V-"Dad. What did you do with my room?" Taker looked away. He didn't think this was going to go over too well.

T-"Well it was the bedroom closest to us, so…." Taker trailed off and Vee's eyes widened.

V-"You let Sarah turn it into a nursery for the baby." Vee stated more than asked. At Taker's small nod she continued. "She better not have thrown out any of my stuff." Vee warned. Taker shook his head.

T-"No. It's in boxes in the closet in Jack's room." Vee nodded. Jeff was staying in Jack's room. "Well, Vee you can show Matt and Jeff around. I'll be in the gym if you need me." Vee nodded at her father as he turned to leave the room. He started closing the door behind him but stopped and left it ajar. Vee rolled her eyes at him and walked over to close the door completely. Vee sighed as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside Matt.

V-"This feels weird." Matt put his arm around her shoulders.

M-"Being here?" Vee nodded.

V-"I haven't been here since I was six. Not just that though. It's not my house anymore. It's hers." Vee referred to Sarah. She shook her head at the thought.

M-"It'll be ok. Now show me around this place." Vee smiled and stood. She held the door open for Matt and followed him out the door. They'd managed to miss Sarah when they arrived. She was at the store buying diapers for the baby or something. Vee hadn't really been paying attention when her father explained her absence. All Vee knew was that the woman wouldn't be home for an hour. And she was ecstatic at the thought.

When Sarah came home, she heard laughter and happy squeals coming from outside. She walked over to the doors leading out to the porch, the baby on her hip, and smiled when she saw Vee, Matt and Jeff mucking around by the pool. Matt had thrown Vee over his shoulder and was threatening to throw her in the pool. Vee laughed as she rapped her fists on his bare back feigning resistance. Jeff was already in the pool cheering Matt on. Sarah had just missed Jeff be pushed in by Vee. She opened the door to walk out just as Matt dumped Vee in the water. She came up from the water with a pout.

V-"You could have at least let me take my shorts off first." Vee said as she climbed out of the pool in her bikini and denim shorts - now soaked. She stripped them off and pushed Matt into the water, trying to look innocent when he came up. Hearing the door Vee turned towards the house and saw Sarah walking towards them, with the baby. Vee sighed and looked at Matt who now looked worried. He was fearing a confrontation.

S-"Hi Vee. How are you?" Sarah greeted cheerily. Vee looked at her with a sick expression on her face.

V-"Hey." She replied. Vee looked at the baby. This was the first time she'd seen her. Ok, she had to admit she was cute. And it wasn't like it was the kids fault that she was born into this twisted family.

S-"Hi Matt, Jeff." Sarah acknowledged before looking back at Vee. "Want to hold her?" She asked when she saw that Vee was looking at the baby. Vee looked up at Sarah and shook her head cautiously.

V-"I don't think that would be a very good…" Vee wasn't able to finish. Sarah thrust the baby into Vee's arms.

S-"It'll be fine." Sarah said as she pulled back. Vee looked at the baby, before sitting her on her hip. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about this. "She likes you" Sarah said as the little tyke smiled up at Vee. It was weird. Here she was holding her sister when she was old enough to be the kids mum. It was just too weird. She couldn't help but smile at her as she looked up at her though. She was awfully cute. Thank god she looked like Vee. Taker came outside and smiled when he saw Vixen holding the baby, a smile gracing her features.

T-"My girls." He called as he approached. Vee glared at him and handed the baby back to Sarah.

V-"Don't do that." Vee said to her father as she stepped into the pool. The smile dropped from Taker's face. This week was not going to be easy.

The afternoon went by quietly. Meaning no one talked to each other. Matt, Jeff and Vee kept to themselves and so did Taker and Sara. That of course meant there was a very awkward dinner to be had by all but at least there wasn't any fighting. No, that wouldn't start until the morning.

Taker was sitting in the family room, reading the paper and having a cup of coffee when he saw Vee exit the bathroom out of the corner of his eye in only a towel. Thinking nothing of it he continued to read his paper, until about 1 minute later when Matt left the same bathroom with a towel around his waist.

T-"Oh hell no." Taker announced standing up and heading to Vee and Matt's bedroom. By the time he got there Matt had already disappeared into the room, closing the door behind him. Taker tried the door but it was locked. He started banging on the door with both fists and screaming for Vee to open the door before he knocked it down. He made such a racket he woke Jeff, Sarah and the Baby, who could now be heard screaming from down the hall. However none of this stopped Taker tirade. He continued beating the hell out of the door until it swung open and a not happy looking Vee was standing on the other side in her bathrobe. She looked up at Taker, one hand on her hip, with a scowl.

V-"What the hell is all the noise about?" Vee asked pissed.

T-"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me young lady. I saw the two of you come out of the bathroom and there is no way the two of you are doing that under my roof. I won't allow it." Vee wanted to laugh. Wasn't this argument a little late? She felt like she was 17 and her father had caught her boyfriend under the bed or something. It was almost comical.

V-"Is this conversation really necessary?" Vee asked completely cool as Taker fumed.

T-"I may not be able to stop you in your own home, but in mine I sure as hell won't have him putting his hands on my little girl. No chance in Hell." Vee looked up at him and down the hall where Jeff and Sara were standing listening in on the fight. She stepped out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her and walking towards the other end of the house. Taker followed. "Don't walk away from Vixen." Vee continued walking, straight out of the house, toward the gym, Taker still following. When they got to the gym, Vixen stepped inside and waited for her father to join her. She closed the door behind them and locked it.

V-"I wasn't walking away from you, I was walking away from everyone else. If we're going to have this argument. I'm not doing it in front of everyone." Taker looked at her. He'd never seen her so calm during an argument.

T-"Nothing you say is going to change my mind Vixen. I won't have it in this house." Vee just looked at him and nodded.

V-"Fine. We won't have sex in your house, easily done. But there's something much more serious here." Taker looked at her confused. "oh don't give me that look. You have to get over this. Matt is not going anywhere." Taker didn't look happy.

T-"What are you asking of me Vixen?" Vee looked up at her father.

V-"I'm asking you to give him a break. I'm not asking you to love him, just be civil. I swear, you give me hell about Sara but you don't even try with Matt. I'm trying with her. For you, I try. Can't you do the same for me?" Vee asked with frustration etched across her face.

T-"I'll never love the man who's corrupting my baby girl." Vee nodded.

V-"That's alright. But I do love him. Please try… for me." Taker looked at her and caved. He nodded slowly and Vee smiled. "Thank you. I think you'll like him if you just give him a chance. You liked him before." Taker nodded.

T-"It's not about that Vixen. I did like, I still kinda do. I just don't like him touching you. No father does like it. You're my daughter Vixen. My baby. I can't stand to think that someone is touching you like that." Vixen nodded.

V-"I get it dad. But most father's don't put their daughter's boyfriend in the hospital. I've forgiven a lot. Forgive him for a lot less." Taker nodded.

T-"Ok. I'll try… For you, I'll try." Vee nodded.

V-"Thank you." Vee smiled at her father before heading out of the gym and back into the house to get dressed. Taker stood shaking his head. He really didn't mind this Hardy kid, it was just as he said, Vee is his baby and he'll always want to protect her from men.

_The Next Day_

Sara awoke and headed into the kitchen. She peeked around the door when she heard voices in there. She saw Vixen, Matt and Taker standing at the bench making breakfast together and they were all laughing. Jeff sat at the table watching them with a smile on his face. They were getting along, they were actually getting along. And more surprisingly, really well. Like they'd all been friends for years. They were getting themselves into such a mess as they made pancakes. Vee was mixing the batter, while Matt and Taker both tried flipping them. Hence the cause of laughter as neither were yet to flip one properly. There was the odd pancake on the ceiling which would soon fall and land dangerously close to Vee, who would then threaten who ever flipped it with a cooking utensil.

Sara smiled at the scene that greeted her. It was nice to see. So she turned and headed back to the bedroom. She wasn't an idiot. She knew Vixen hated her. And she knew her presence there would change the mood greatly. She also knew that everyone in that room needed it to be just as it was. So she went back to the bedroom. She showered and got dressed before checking on the baby. And when they were all sitting down to breakfast finally. Then she entered and to her surprise the mood didn't change drastically. Vixen even continued to smile. But it was then that she realised. Vee was just pretending she wasn't there.

The next morning Vixen woke and felt for Matt. But he wasn't there. She got up and tip toed down the hall to Jeff's room. She peeked in but the room was empty. She continued on to the family room, the kitchen and the porch. But the house was empty. She headed back into the kitchen for a cup of coffee before heading into the family room again. She sat down on the sofa and noticed the small piece of paper on the coffee table. Picking it up she read the note.

_Vee and Sara,_

_Gone to the driving range, will be back soon._

_Mark, Matt and Jeff._

Vee smiled. They were getting along, really getting along, and she was loving every second of it. Vee grabbed the remote, switching on the TV and quickly turning the volume down as not to wake Sara, and settled on the sofa to watch cartoons. She smiled brightly when she found the smurfs. She was really going to enjoy having some alone time in the house. She sipped her coffee and smiled at vanity smurf. The Smurfs were classic.

Vee all of sudden felt someone's eyes on her. She turned and saw Sara leaning up against the wall. She had a small shy smile on her face and Vee knew she wasn't getting out of this conversation. She sighed and sat up straighter.

Sara sat down on the sofa opposite Vee. She looked at her step daughter intently. She wanted Vee to like her. She knew she probably couldn't get her to love her but she wanted it. She liked Vee, she even loved Vee. Sara had a sneaking suspicion there was more to this girl than she wanted you to believe. Vee looked from the television screen to Sara.

V-"What?" Vee asked exasperated. She so did not like being watched these days, ever since Triple H's infatuation with her.

S-"Can we talk?" Vee rolled her eyes.

V-"I'd rather kill myself." Sara flinched at the harshness in her voice.

S-"Please?" She asked softly. Vee sighed and acquiesced. She waved her hand at Sara to begin. "I just want to know why you hate me so much." Vee looked at her deeply.

V-"What makes you think I think enough of you to hate you?" Sara lowered her head.

S-"We're family Vixen." Vixen swung her legs over and sat up, leaning against her knees she looked at her father's wife.

V-"No. No we aren't. You are my father's wife. You are not my family." Vixen spat out at her. Her words venomous. Sara lowered her head.

S-"You don't have to love me. Hell you don't have to like me. But please, don't you think I deserve a little more respect than to be treated like this?" Vee raised her eyebrows. She really didn't want her to answer that. "If nothing else, than for your father. You love him, and I love him. Can't we get along for him?" Vee lowered her head.

V-"I'll think about it." She said absently. Sara sighed and looked at her lap. The door opened and the boys entered the house. Taker walked into the room and smiled.

T-"Ah two of my three favourite women." He smiled as he looked at them both, but the smile quickly left his face. Sara was looking miserable and Vee had a hard look directed at the TV. "What's going on?" Neither women answered him. Matt and Jeff stood behind him confused. Taker turned towards them. "You guys want to ride the quad-bikes?" Matt and Jeff looked at each other than back at Taker and snatched the keys from his hand. They bolted from the room and Taker turned back to the girls. He looked between them, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

S-"I'm going to go check on the baby." Sara said and left the room. Vee looked up at her father.

V-"Go ahead. Blame me." Taker just looked at her. "Go on. I know you want to."

T-"I want to know what the hell is going on. Why the hell do you hate her so much?" Vee stared at him and stood. She looked him dead in the eye.

V-"What makes her so damn special? Huh. What makes her so special that you want to play the good little husband and father with her?" Taker's eyes softened and he sighed.

T-"baby girl. I'm not playing anything. I love her, that's what's so special. I love her and I love you. It doesn't change anything."

V-"it changes everything." Vee yelled. "You love her and your new daughter enough to be a good husband but you didn't love mum and I enough." She yelled taking a step closer to him. "You weren't there. I was the one who heard mum cry every night without fail. Jack had to comfort her as she cried. Crying because you were out screwing anything with legs. You didn't love us enough."

T-"Baby girl that's not it."

V-"Bull shit. It is. You didn't love us, simple as that. And if you think I'm going to be the perfect little step daughter and love the woman who proved to me exactly what I always knew, you've got another thing coming." Taker leaned forward and grabbed Vee by the arms.

T-"Listen to me. This has nothing to do with how I love you and Jack or your mother. I was the bad guy."

V-"You're damn right you were the bad guy and you're still the bad guy. You think mum still talks to you because she wants to? Hell no. You broke her heart and it's still broken. So is mine. And you think Jack doesn't return your calls because he's too busy. You've never even met his wife." She looked at him. Taker shook her lightly, she wasn't letting him explain, and the truth in her words was killing him.

T-"Vixen, you are not getting it. I love you, your brother, I love your mom. I love the three of you more than I've ever loved anything."

V-"really? How about Sara?"

T-"More than anyone." He stressed. "I fucked up. I know that. But I couldn't fix it. I fucked up royally and I lost the only people that mattered to me. I lost you, your mother and your brother. I loved you three more than I could ever explain. It had nothing to do with how much I loved you all. It was me. My stupid mistakes. I was weak. And I payed for it every day since. I still pay for it." Vee pulled her arms out of his grasp and turned away from him.

V-"Why are you strong enough for her?" She asked still looking away from him. Taker walked up behind her.

T-"Because I don't want to hurt anyone else I love. I learn from my mistakes." He reached forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. After a long pause he asked the question he'd been dying to ask for years now. "Why hasn't your mom re-married?"

V-"Because you were supposed to be her happily ever after... her heart's still broken." Taker cringed, he was still breaking her heart, 17 years later and he was still hurting her.

T-"I'm sorry Vee. I'm so sorry." Vee turned to face him and looked up at him. She nodded once and turned to leave.

V-"I'm going to see the boys."

T-"Vee?... Have you spoken to your brother?" Vee looked at him and nodded.

V-"Every Wednesday." She said, the hurt still evident on her face.

T-"Can I talk to him next time?" Vee shrugged and left the room. She looked to her right when she reached the door way and saw Sara leaning against the wall. She'd heard everything. Vee turned away and walked out the door. Sara entered the living room and saw Taker sitting on the sofa, leaning his head against his hands. She sat down beside him.

S-"Are you ok?" She asked softly. He looked up at her and nodded his head once. "So is it true? Are you still in love with your ex-wife?" Taker looked up at her.

T-"She's the mother of my children. I'll always love her, but in a completely different way to the way I love you." Sara nodded once.

S-"But Jack's not your son Mark." He looked at her then with a murderous glint in his eyes.

T-"He may not be my blood, but I raised that boy since he was a baby. I am his dad." Sara nodded. Mark and Vee's mother Sharon, had met and fallen in love when Jack was only 1. They married when he was 3 and Mark was the only father Jack had ever known. "I screwed things up with them Sara. I won't do it again." Sara smiled and hugged him.

Outside

Vee walked out and watched the boys riding the quad-bikes. Matt noticed her and rode up beside her. He smiled at her and winked.

M-"So, baby, you want a ride?" He asked in his best impersonation of a biker. Vee smiled softly and shook her head. The grin left Matt's face as he looked at her. "What happened?" He asked softly, Vee only shook her head at him. Matt's arm snaked out and wrapped around her waist. He pulled her down into his lap. Vee played with a button on his shirt, not wanting to meet his eyes. Matt placed his hand under her chin and nudged her face higher. She was forced to look at him and he saw the light shine of unshed tears in her eyes. "What'd he do?" Matt asked trying to keep his anger under control. Vee shrugged her shoulders.

V-"Nothing. Just an argument." Matt nodded.

M-"About what?"

V-"Something we should have talked about a long time ago." Matt watched her as she continued to play with his button.

M-"Did you sort it out?" He already knew the answer, he just felt he should ask. Vee shook her head and leaned against his shoulder. Matt wrapped his arms around her back, rubbing his hand up and down her spine rhythmically. He looked up and saw Taker standing at the door, watching them. Matt looked away. He didn't know everything that had happened in their past, but whatever it was it still continued to hurt Vee and Taker, and somehow he knew this was only the beginning.

A day past and Vee and Taker barely talked to each other. The tension between the two had only grown since their argument and it didn't appear to be going anywhere anytime soon. Vee called Jack early, needing to talk to him and Taker walked in on her on her cell. Taker stood out of the way and listened as she talked to, who Taker assumed, was her brother.

V-"No... He won't, I'm telling you... I don't think that's a very good idea... Fine, but I warned you... Alright, I'll talk to you later... Fine, I'll catch you later... Bye." Vee hung up the phone and walked to her bedroom as Taker watched from the door way.

Vee, Matt and Jeff were watching a movie in the living room, while Taker and Sara were bathing the baby when they heard a car horn beep outside. Vee sighed and stood from the sofa. She walked over to the window and watched as a familiar car pulled up outside. Taker walked out of the bathroom and opened the front door. He stood in the doorway as the car came to a stop directly in front of the house, only a few feet away. He could see into the windows and saw two little kids, the eldest no more than 4 the youngest no older than 2, sitting in the back. There was a woman passenger and the driver, a young man of about 28, shut off the engine and stepped out of the car. He leaned against it for a moment before smiling and moving to step towards the house. Taker took the front two steps in one stride and called out.

T-"Stop. What do you think you're doing?" The smile faded from the young man's face and Vee appeared in the doorway, a solemn expression marring her features. "Who are you?" The man just looked at him blankly. "Look I don't know who the hell you are but get off my property NOW!" He yelled. The young man shook his head and looked past Taker to Vee for a moment, before getting in the car and starting the engine. As the car slowly started to pull away, Vee spoke.

V-"I told him, you wouldn't recognise him." Realisation dawned as Taker looked toward the car. The eldest of the kids was looking out the back windshield at him, a tiny hand pressed against the glass. That was Jack.

Vee sat in her bedroom looking out the window, her cell phone in her hand. She knew Jack would pull over soon and call. He'd driven all the way from Florida. He wouldn't drive all the way back without calling her first. Her phone started buzzing and she quickly answered it.

V-"Jack?" She answered quickly.

J-"Yeah munchkin, it's me." Vee sighed relieved.

V-"I'm so sorry Jack."

J-"You warned me. I should have taken your word for it." Vee frowned. She didn't want him to have to go through this.

V-"Come back. He's beating himself up over it. Which he should be. But come back. Please." On the other end Jack was silent, considering it.

J-"If I do. What will have changed. He knows it's me now. But all that crap still exists between us. It's no going anywhere."

V-"I know. Look how long it took Dad and I to get our relationship back on track and it's still rocky, but if you don't try, it'll never be good. I know you want to be."

J-"I can't forgive him Vee."

V-"I know. I still haven't and he knows that. But I need him and I think you do too." Jack sighed. He really didn't want to be at war with his dad. But he'd never forgive him for what he did to his mother.

J-"Alright. I'll come back. But I'm not promising anything. We're going to drop our stuff off at the hotel first."

V-"Ok. I'll see you soon?"

J-"Yeah, you will. I came this far I guess."

V-"I'm so sorry Jack." Jack nodded on his end.

J-"I know munchkin. I know." Jack hung up the phone and continued down the road to the hotel. He'd give his father a second chance. But that was it.

Vee left her bedroom and headed out to the porch where she knew Taker would be. Taker turned when he heard the door open and close. He looked at Vee, sorrow etched across his face.

V-"He's coming back." Vee said. She felt a little bad for him but more so for Jack.

T-"He is?" Taker seemed so hopeful. Vee nodded.

V-"But he won't keep coming back. So you have to fix this and quick." Taker nodded. Vee turned to go back inside but her father's voice stopped her.

T-"Vee. Thank you. I know it was you that got him here in the first place, and you who got him to come back." Vee nodded and headed back inside.

When Jack arrived Taker looked at him in awe. Sharon had sent him photos over the years, but they couldn't prepare him for what Jack had grown into. He was a really handsome young man. A great husband and father, and a great brother. He'd missed out on so much. The first thing he said, was a whispered apology. Jack nodded and followed him into the house. They sat on the porch, out the back, and they talked. In the living room Matt and Jeff played with Kate and Nick while Kim gushed over the baby. Vee on the other hand watched her brother and her father from the kitchen window. Sara came into the room and stood beside her. She looked out the window at father and son and smiled as Taker ran his finger across photos of the kids Jack was showing him.

Vee looked at Sara and realised she had to explain things to her. She'd been so harsh to her in the past. It was time.

V-"I don't hate you." Sara looked at her and nodded. After hearing Vee's argument with Taker a few days earlier, she now had a clearer understanding of Vee's attitude towards her.

S-"I know. You're just angry. It's not fair." Vee nodded.

V-"It should have been my mum." Sara nodded.

S-"Yeah, it should have been. But it's me. And I'm sorry it didn't work out for you Vee. But I really want us to get along. I really like you. I just want a chance." Vee stood silent for a moment before nodding and turning to head into the living room. Vee leant against the doorframe looking into the living room. She smiled as she watched Jeff and Matt playing with Nick and Kate. It was adorable. The kids were jumping all over them laughing happily as Jeff counted to three and the kids celebrated their pinfall victory of the Hardy Boyz. Vee laughed as their little arms were held up in victory. Kim sat on the sofa blowing raspberries on the baby's stomach as she giggled happily. Her little legs kicking madly. Matt looked up and saw Vee in the doorway smiling.

M-"Hey babe. Everything alright?" Vee nodded with a smile and moved to sit down on the sofa next to Kim.

V-"They're talking. They're not killing each other, so I take that as a good sign." She laughed. Kim placed her hand over Vee's and gave her a small smile. Kim knew everything. Jack had told her a long time ago. Since then she'd been very supportive. She knew when to push Jack and when to leave him be, and Vee had a sneaking suspicion it was her perfect timing that led Jack here in the first place. Everyone looked up when Taker and Jack entered the room. Jack bent down and picked up Kate.

J-"Katie honey, this is your pop." Kate shied away slightly and looked at him from under her eyelashes. Her pop was kinda scary. He was really tall, even taller than her daddy and he had funny green arms. They were drawings, kinda like her auntie Vee's but not as pretty. Taker reached out and ran his finger across her cheek.

T-"Hey there cutie." He spoke softly and Kate looked up at him properly. Maybe he wasn't so bad. "Can I have a cuddle?" He asked holding his arms open. Kate looked at her daddy, who nodded and leant forward allowing Taker to take her into his arms. He hugged her tightly, running his hand up and down her back. He looked at Jack and mouthed 'thank you'. Jack nodded and held his hand out for Nick to take.

J-"This is Nick." Jack introduced and Taker looked down at his grandson, his granddaughter still in his arms. Taker held his hand out to shake Nick's. Nick reached for his pop's hand wearily. When Taker shook his hand gently he smiled up at him.

T-"Hi there big man. You're almost as big as your daddy." Nick smiled the biggest smile he could muster and Taker laughed. They were adorable kids. Jack looked to Kim, who sat up and headed over to him. She looked up at Taker with a smile.

K-"I'm Kim. It's nice to finally meet you." Taker nodded.

T-"I'm glad I could." He said softly. He still hadn't put Kate down. He couldn't bring himself too. "Where are you staying?" Taker asked looking at Jack.

J-"Not far." Taker nodded.

T-"Good. Thank you Jack, for coming." Jack nodded and smiled softly. Vee watched the entire exchange from her seat on the sofa. She never thought she'd actually see this day. But now that it was here, right before her eyes, she felt apart of her release, like she'd been holding something deep inside that she couldn't shed. The pain that came from having a divided family lessened as they took their first steps in uniting.

TBC…

Stay tuned for more in the next chapter of An Amazonian


	55. Chapter 60 Meet the Parents

So it was time for Vixen, Matt and Jeff to head home. They received a phone call that all was well in there house. All the cameras had been removed but Vee wasn't quite prepared for the staggering amount of recording devices the specialists found. They found a camera in every room of the house, including one that aimed straight into the shower in her and Matt's bathroom. The men also found a microphone in Vee's bedroom, the living room and the kitchen. Evolution was not only able to see them, but hear them as well. Vee felt violated. She became very quiet and was still being very quiet. Matt was worried about her. She wouldn't talk about it, instead pretended none of it ever happened. Not wanting to upset her, they all went along with it. They never talked about it and everyone tried to move on. Of course moving on from one thing didn't mean that there wasn't another drama around the corner. Our girls always seemed to attract the dramatic.

Vee was sitting in her favourite chair by the French doors in her room. She was surfing around message boards, like she always did, trying to find out what everyone was talking about. Of course, Triple H's torture of her had been a big subject. She quickly moved on from that and went to see what the fans thought of Jeff. Apparently they were all very interested in his love life. Vee smiled amused, before looking up when Matt entered the room talking on the phone. Immediately she knew he was talking to his Dad. She turned back to the laptop and stopped suddenly. Vee realised that she'd spoken to Matt's dad on the phone when he'd called for Matt, but she'd never actually met him. In all the time they'd been together, she'd never met his father.

As Matt hung up the phone, dumping it on the bed, he smiled at her and noticed the thoughtful expression on her face and was worried, afraid she was still thinking about Triple H. He walked over to her and sat on the foot rest in front of her.

M-"Vee. What's wrong?" Vee looked up at him and tilted her head to the side.

V-"Do you realise I've never met your father, not even in passing?" Matt thought about it for a moment.

M-"You've met my father." He stated. She had to have met him.

V-"No I haven't. Don't you think that's strange? We're living together. Your brother lives with us and I've never met him." She was really bothered by this. Did Matt not want her to meet him? Was he ashamed of her? Did he not feel about her, the way she felt about him? Thousands of questions and doubts flew around her mind.

M-"I'm sorry babe. I guess I never really thought about it. I thought you had met him." Vee shook her head at him. He smiled and kissed her softly. "Ok, so we have Dad over for dinner tomorrow night and you meet him. No big deal." Vee's eyes grew wide.

V-"Tomorrow? We can't have him here tomorrow. He's never been to the house, I have to make sure it's immaculate. I have to go shopping and decide what to serve. I have to find something to wear. No Matt. One day is not enough time." Matt smiled. He'd never seen Vee like this. She was nervous as hell. Even outright scared.

M-"Babe. Everything will be fine. We'll make it two nights from now and Jeff and I will make sure the house is spotless while you go shopping. No problem." Matt smiled running his knuckles down her cheek. Vee looked up at him, terror etched across her normally cool features. This was one of very few things in the world that actually scared her. She was actually worried about what someone else thought of her, something she never thought possible. She smiled a shaky smile at Matt and nodded weakly.

V-"Oh god. I gotta call Tye. She has to help me figure out what to wear and maybe go shopping with me." Vee said hurriedly as she stood and walked over to the bed to pick up the cordless phone. She quickly dialled Tye's number as Matt watched her pace across the room. It was definitely interesting seeing Vee like this. Matt heard her ask Tye for help, followed by a few 'OK's' and a 'now'. Then she hung up the phone.

M-"Tye coming over?" Matt asked. He didn't need to. He already knew the answer and the slight nod of Vee's head simply confirmed it to be true.

Half an hour later Tye walked straight into Matt and Vee's house. She walked straight past Jeff in the hallway, ignoring him completely and causing him to walk away himself in a huff. Tye burst into Matt and Vee's room and stopped at the foot of the bed where Matt and Vee were cuddling watching TV.

T-"Alright, enough with the Kodak moment. We have work to do." Tye demanded and the couple stood from the bed. "You have to go, Everest." Tye said looking straight at Matt.

M-"Everest?" Tye smiled at him and winked.

T-"Well, French fry was definitely an understatement so…" Tye trailed off. Vee walked over and smacked Tye upside the head.

V-"Stop hitting on my boyfriend and help me." Vee said indignantly as Matt winked at her and kissed her softly before leaving the room. "Alright here's the deal. I'm meeting his father for the first time and I need something to wear." Tye nodded.

T-"Easy, we just need something to show off how hot you are." Vee shook her head.

V-"No. I can't wear anything revealing or trashy Tye. I have to look…. Classy." Vee said. She had never been so eager to impress someone. Tye nodded, this was really important to Vee and she was going to make sure she looked perfect.

T-"Ok. We'll find something. If not, we'll go shopping. When's he coming over?"

V-"Two nights time." Tye nodded. They had to work fast. Tye headed straight for the closet and started rummaging around. She flipped through every item on the first rack.

T-"What's with the clothes here Vee?" Vee leaned against the door frame and watched Tye.

V-"That would be Matt's wall." Tye stopped and looked at Vee.

T-"Ah." She turned around and started looking on the opposite wall. "This is more like it. Alright, how formal do you want to be?" Vee took a couple of steps into the huge closet and stood beside her friend.

V-"Not very. More like smart casual." Vee stated as her friend continued flipping through everything that was hanging in the closet. When she had a decent arm full of clothes she exited the closet and walked over to the bed. Tye dumped all the clothes on the bed and started sorting through them. She had dresses, skirts, tops, pants, everything in the closet that was suitable.

The two girls went through every item of clothing Tye had retrieved from the closet. Vee trying on outfit after outfit. Finally, after who knows how many hours, they found the perfect outfit. Tye stood, looking at her friend with a proud smile across her face.

T-"Perfect. You look beautiful, classy, worthy." Tye stressed the last. Vee smiled as she looked over her outfit. "Now, hair and make up. Oh and we can't forget shoes." The girls went about perfecting the look for Vee, picking the perfect hairstyle, opting for something simple. The perfect make up was next on the list and the perfect shoes. They had a ball doing girly things that they hadn't been able to do for a long time. Life always got in the way.

Matt and Jeff sat in the living room watching The Fast and the Furious and eating popcorn. Jeff was curious about what Tye was doing here but opted to wait until the girls emerged from the bedroom. Only, curiosity was getting the better of him. So he devised an ingenious plan to get Matt to tell him what the hell was going on.

J-"Hey, shouldn't we tell Vee that we're watching this? I mean, she loves this Vin Diesel dude, she'll kill you." Matt shook his head.

M-"Nah. Her and Tye are picking an outfit or something for when Dad comes to dinner." Jeff nodded. So that was what was going on. Vee wanted to impress their dad.

Matt had called his father when Tye had kicked him out of the bedroom and made plans for Friday - two nights from today. It was cute that Vee wanted to impress his father so badly.

T-"Alright so what are you going to have for dinner?" Tye called as Vee got changed in the bathroom. They'd changed their minds about Vee's outfit and now had to go shopping the next day.

V-"I don't know yet. Any suggestions?" Tye thought for a moment.

T-"Do you know what his favourite is?"

V-"No. But I can ask Matt." Tye shrugged her shoulders as she waited on the bed.

T-"Then I suggest his favourite." Vee nodded and stepped out of the bathroom, back in her jeans and shirt.

V-"Yeah I guess. I just want everything to be perfect." Tye nodded.'

T-"I know. We'll go shopping tomorrow and find you the perfect outfit. I mean, we don't need an entire outfit just a new top to go with one of your skirts or a pair of your pants. Or maybe we'll find a dress." Vee nodded. "You know you could always make him an Ozzie BBQ or roast." Vee tilted her head to the side and looked at her friend.

V-"Yeah. That's a good idea." Vee sat down beside her friend.

T-"It'll be cool Hun. I mean, it's not like you're Elle. Your house is always immaculate so its not like you have to do much. You're a great cook and you're pretty but most importantly, you're you. He'll love you. We all do." Vee smiled at Tye and hugged her.

V-"Thanks for your help." Tye shrugged and smiled at her. She'd do anything for Vee. Helping her pick and outfit and go shopping with her was nothing.

Vee walked Tye out and headed back upstairs. She looked in on the boys and toward the screen. When she saw Vin Diesel tearing down a highway she looked back to the boys with a scowl.

M-"What?" Matt asked. He never liked the way she appreciated the actor and never wanted to watch his movies when the topic arose.

V-"You're watching the Fast and the Furious and you didn't call me and Tye?" Matt tried to look innocent.

M-"We didn't want to bother you."

V-"And what are you doing watching it anyway. I thought you hated Vin Diesel movies." Matt was about to speak but Jeff beat him to it.

J-"No. He just doesn't like you perving on Vin Diesel." Vee raised her eyebrows and looked at Matt questioningly.

V-"Really? Is that true Matthew?" Matt tried to think of something that would get him out of this and couldn't come up with a thing. So he did the only that was left for him. He shrugged his shoulders and hoped it would be enough. Vee laughed and walked over to him. She sat down in his lap and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So I was thinking about what to cook for dinner on Friday night… Wait your dad is coming on Friday night, right?" Matt nodded and gave a small grunt of affirmative. "Good. Anyways I was thinking about what I could make and I thought maybe a good old Ozzie BBQ or maybe a roast." Matt nodded.

M-"That sounds good. But what's an Aussie roast?"

V-"Well, its not quite an American and not quite an English. It's a bitsa."

M-"A bitsa?" Matt asked. What the hell was a bitsa?

V-"Yeah. A bitsa. A bit of both." Matt laughed. He loved the Australian way of speaking. They had the coolest slang words for everything.

M-"That sounds good. Whatever you thinks best babe. I leave it in your more than capable hands." Jeff started laughing at that one. "What are you laughing at?" Matt asked annoyed.

J-"It's just… what you said… more than capable." Jeff managed to get out through his laughter.

V-"Are you saying I'm not capable?" Jeff shook his head as he continued to laugh.

J-"No. It's just that, that comment, Matt you are so whipped. You said that to get in Vee's pants." Jeff continued to laugh. Although he abruptly stopped when Matt smacked him in the arm… hard.

The next day Tye and Vee took off shopping for the perfect outfit and food for the Aussie BBQ. They'd left at 11 am, early for Vee, need I remind you all that Vee is not a morning person? They returned to the house at 5:30 to Matt standing at the door, arms crossed, tapping his foot.

V-"What?" Vee whined.

M-"What time do you call this?" Matt said before bursting out laughing at the look Vee gave him. She wasn't going to play that game. She looked like she was revving up to kick his ass. Tye was looking much the same as Vee when Jeff came down the stairs.

J-"Matt, what have you done?" Jeff asked immediately. His brother had to have done something to garner the death glares that were being aimed at him from his girlfriend and her best friend.

M-"Nothing! I played a joke that didn't go over as well as I planned." Jeff just shook his head and headed into the kitchen.

J-"Dumbass." He muttered on his way, of course now he was the one with a death glare aimed his way. Matt was going to kick his ass for that later.

So the day came round for Vee to meet Matt's dad and god was she nervous. Damien had moved back in the day before, while Vee was out shopping with Tye. She came home and saw his car in the driveway, she simply shrugged her shoulders and continued into the house with her shopping bags, calling out to the boys to get off their asses and help with the bags. However on THE day, Vee was a nervous wreck. She'd never done the 'meet the parents' thing before and was packing it. She'd never wanted anyone to like her so badly in her life. Usually she was pretty flippant with that sort of thing, her philosophy was 'If they don't like me, they're the ones with the problem'. But this time, she actually cared. She didn't want to do anything, say anything, or give off any vibes that Matt's father wouldn't like. So the whole day she was doing the domestic thing. She'd made a dessert and prepared salads. She'd gone into the baker and bought fresh rolls and even displayed them nicely in a basket. She was pretty proud of herself when she had everything ready, all that had to be done was to get dressed and Matt was going to do the manly thing and work the grill.

So there Vee stood, in the middle of her kitchen, surveying everything and mentally checking off the list she'd made in her head. The salads were in the fridge ready to be put on the table. The desert was also in the fridge, ready to be served. The meat was in the refrigerator in the laundry room, so it was closer to the porch and could be accessed easily. The table outside was set nicely, she even had fresh lemonade made and the entire kitchen spotless after all her preparing. Everything was done. Smiling to herself, chuffed at her good work, Vee headed out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom. She showered and started getting ready. Matt's dad would be there in an hour and a half, so dressed only in a robe, her hair up in a towel, Vee ran out of the bedroom and straight to the family room. There the three boys sat, watching TV, completely unaware of her presence in the door way.

V-"Excuse me guys." The boys all turned to her with a smile. "You wanna get up and get ready?" She asked in a deceptively sweet voice. The look her face portraying her annoyance. It had been a hot day, so they were all sweaty and disgusting. And there they were, just sitting there, like they had six hours before Mr Hardy arrived. Matt stood first and nodded obediently before stepping past her and hurrying to their room.

J-"I get first shower Damo." Jeff stated as he stepped past Vee with a stupid grin. As Damien tried to walk past her also, Vee grabbed his arm and stopped him.

V-"You know you could use the shower in the downstairs bathroom." Damien nodded.

D-"Ok Vee." He stated before she smiled happily and bounced down the hall, back to her room. Vee sat down at her dresser and began doing her make up and her hair. Mid way through her hair, Matt came out of the shower in only a towel. Vee groaned and turned towards him.

V-"That's not fair. I don't have time for that." Vee stated looking at him, her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. Matt tried to look as innocent as possible

M-"I don't know what you're talking about." Matt struggled not to laugh. It was an old trick. Come out of the shower, with only a towel around his waist and the water dripping down his chest. It got her every time.

V-"Yes you do. Now go put clothes on, save that for later, when I'm not acting nuts." Vee smiled, she knew she was being difficult and she knew Matt's little stunt was to loosen her up. She smiled to herself as he disappeared into the bathroom. It had worked. She did feel better. When Matt emerged dressed he noticed Vee digging through the closet. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

M-"It's going to be fine. He'll love you." Vee stopped and relaxed in his arms for a moment.

V-"How do you know?" She knew she was whining but she couldn't help it.

M-"I know. I'm going to go downstairs and get the grill fired up. You look beautiful." He smiled and kissed her neck gently before leaving the room. Vee grabbed her clothes and lay them out on the bed. She stared at the for a moment and at her hair briefly. She contemplated changing her outfit yet again but mentally smacked herself and went about getting dressed.

The door bell rang just as Vee was heading down the stairs. She smiled to herself that she'd timed everything perfectly. The boys came out of the kitchen and wolf whistled when they saw her.

J-"Vee. Lookin' good" Jeff drawled in his gorgeous southern accent. Vee wore a satin jade skirt that danced around her knees, with a black strapless top and a jade lace shirt that tied under her breasts, with black strappy high-heeled sandals. Her hair was curled and down, her make up was perfect. She looked gorgeous.

M-"Wow baby. You look amazing." Vee blushed. She'd never taken compliments well. She smiled at her audience and gestured towards the door.

V-"You gonna let him in?" Vee asked pulling the boys from their reverie. Matt opened the door and smiled at his dad.

M-"Hey come in. Here, give me your coat, I'll hang it up." Matt took his Dad's coat as he stepped inside and Vee's heart rate raised to an alarming speed.

G-"Hi boys, how's everything." The boys grunted their response, their Dad seemed to accept this as normal. He looked at Vee with a soft smile, one she tried to reciprocate.

M-"Dad. This is Vee." Vee held out her hand to her boyfriends father and smiled when he took it gently.

V-"It's nice to meet you." Vee said softly.

G-"It's nice to meet you too. My boy here seems to like you a lot." Again Vee blushed, which only caused Mr Hardy to smile. He'd seen her on TV, and this was not the girl that was on WWE television every week. This girl was a lot softer, and nervous as hell. "If you're anything like me, you're doing the same thing I did when I met Matt's mom's parents for he first time." Vee looked at him questioningly. "You're wondering what to call me, right?" Vee smiled and laughed softly before nodding.

V-"Yeah." As she stood with him, her nervousness started to dissipate. He was nice.

G-"Gil, call me Gil." Vee nodded once and smiled.

V-"Shall we head to the patio?" Gil nodded.

M-"Since when do you say shall?" Matt teased but was cut off by his father.

G-"Don't be rude." Vee smiled, trying not to laugh at the look that graced Matt's face.

M-"I don't stand a chance do I?" Matt asked as they headed out toward the pool and the table Vee had set up for dinner.

V-"Huh?" Vee asked confused. What was he going on about now?

M-"Everyone's always going to be on your side aren't they?" He smiled at her. He was teasing again. Everyone stood up for Vee. Maybe because she did the same for them, maybe because everyone who knew and loved her felt an overwhelming need to protect her, even if they didn't know why. Even his own father was drawn to her in the same manner.

V-"That's because everyone loves me." Vee teased back. The two laughed as they stood at the table motioning for everyone to sit. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Vee asked Gil, relaxed now that the awkward introductions were over with.

G-"That would be lovely, thank you." Vee smiled. That gold old southern charm was always so cute.

V-"Lemonade?" Vee asked as she turned towards the door.

G-"Thank you." Gil nodded. Vee smiled as she headed inside to get drinks for everyone. Things were going well. She jumped, startled when Jeff ran up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

J-"I've been ordered by my dad to help you."

V-"I love that southern charm." Vee smiled. "Do you think he likes me?" Jeff smiled and kissed her cheek.

J-"He loves you. He loves the house, He said so, and he loves the Aussie BBQ idea. He's been saying that he's been looking forward to it." Vee smiled. She'd had nothing to worry about all along, but receiving confirmation helped ease her tension and Vee vowed to loosen up and enjoy the night.

The dinner went well. Vee was actually very pleased with herself. She stayed on her best behaviour all night and the night was a smashing success. She was rinsing the dishes as Matt walked his dad to the door.

G-"Tell Vee I said thank you." Matt nodded as he opened the door.

M-"I will."

G-"Oh and Matt…. I like her." Matt smiled. "She going to be around for a while?" Matt nodded.

M-"I hope so."

G-"I saw the ring. Engagement or Promise?"

M-"Promise." Gil nodded and shook his son's hand.

G-"I'll see you later." Matt nodded and waited closed the door before heading into the kitchen. He smiled as he saw Vixen finishing up the dishes.

M-"Hey." He drawled as she sat up on the counter.

V-"Hey right back at ya." She smiled. Matt moved over to stand directly in front of her. He placed his hands on the bench, either side her. "Did I do good?" She asked with a smile. Matt merely leaned in and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back Vee looked at him amused. "I'll take that as a yes."

M-"He loves you." Matt said as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

V-"Where are the boys?"

M-"Taking Dad home."

V-"How long will that take?" Vee asked as Matt kissed and nibbled her neck.

M-"At least 45 minutes." Vee nodded.

V-"Then we've got time." Vee said as she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Matt's hands ran up her thighs as they kissed.

Elsewhere, Jeff and Damien were driving Gil home when he spoke up suddenly.

G-"Jeff, can you go back. I left my coat back at the house." Jeff nodded and turned the car around. When they pulled into the drive, Jeff and Damien stayed in the car, letting it run as Gil ran inside. "Matt?" He called as he poked his head through the front door.

M-"We're in the kitchen." Matt called and Gil entered the house, suspecting something was going on. He headed into the kitchen and smiled at Vee as she sat on the bench, her legs crossed. He looked to Matt, who stood at the sink rinsing his hands.

G-"Hi, Sorry. But I forgot my coat." Matt dried his hands and turned around.

M-"Sorry dad. It's in the closet. I'll get it for you." Matt left the room, leaving his father and his girlfriend alone.

G-"Did I interrupt something?" Gil asked embarrassed.

V-"No, no not at all. Don't worry about it. We were just, cleaning up." Gil nodded, not entirely convinced but let the subject go. He really didn't want to know anyway. Matt returned with his coat and Gil quickly excused himself and left. Matt walked towards Vee. The two waited for the sound of the front door closing and burst out laughing.

M-"That could have been awkward." Vee smiled.

V-"You mean even more so than it already was?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "What is it with us and our fathers walking in?" Matt smiled before leaning forward and kissing her deeply. "Do we have time, before they come back." Matt nodded and started kissing a trail down her neck. Picking up where they left off.

Coming Soon! An Amazonian xXxtra: Appreciation

When Jeff and Damien returned to the house, they headed upstairs and found Matt and Vee, curled up on the sofa in each other's arms, watching TV.

J-"Hey. Whatcha watching?" Jeff asked as he plopped down beside them.

V-"Um, its Signs." Vee answered her eyes glued to the screen. Jeff nodded as Damien stood in the doorway. Vee looked up at him looming there and smiled. "Damien you really got to get over this. Come in, sit down and stop feeling awkward." Damien smiled and nodded before saluting her and taking a seat on the floor. He looked around and noticed how much calmer Vee was now. He smiled with the thought that Vee cared enough to worry about meeting his uncle. He leant back with a good feeling that it wouldn't be long before Vee was officially his cousin.

TBC…

Stay tuned for more in the next chapter of An Amazonian Life. 


	56. Chap 61 Inanity, Gifts & Confrontations

Chapter Sixty-One  
Inanity, Gifts and Confrontations

So things have been a little weird lately. I know. But I assure you things aren't always like that for our girls. Ok, so they do tend to be magnets for trouble. Always with the magnets. But there are times when they get to be just Vee, Tye and Elle, without anyone butting in with lies, cameras and fists. This is one of those times.

Now we all know that the girls are Australian, and I know that to many Americans out there that little fact always brings to mind Steve Irwin. But our girls don't talk like that. Steve Irwin's accent is what we refer to as an Aussie Ocker Accent. Our girls have a Sydney accent, which is very similar to the English or even the American. However, that does not mean that at any given time the girls cannot put the Ocker accent on. That is why we're here. The boys have always wondered if they could speak like that, but more to the point, if they would!

The girls were all sitting in the living room watching movies, for their traditional horror day, when the boys entered. They stood in front of the television, blocking the girls, in a very risky attempt to get there attention. The girls looked up at their men with a surprising expression written across their faces. They looked un-fussed.

V-"Work better as a wall than a window." Vee stated casually as all three girls tried to see past their barriers. The boys looked confused at the unexpected comment.

Edge-"What does that mean?" Edge asked but there was no answer.

M-"We wanna know something about all three of you." Matt said as the girls looked back at him, their attention now focused on the boys.

V-"What do you want to know?" Vee asked intrigued.

M-"Can you do the Steve Irwin voice?" Vee, Tye and Elle all looked at each other, not amused.

V-"I think you mean the Aussie Ocker Accent." Vee looked up at her boyfriend; her whole demeanor screamed 'It isn't going to happen'.

J-"Ok, sure. But can you do it?" Jeff asked with a smirk, he loved that Steve Irwin guy.

Elle-"We can do it, but the real question is will we do it?" Elle stated with a hint of mischief.

R-"Ok then, will you do it?" The girls shared a look and at the same time shook their heads.

Tye-"Not on your life."

The boys hung their heads and left the room and the girls to their movie. This wouldn't be the end of it though; they were hell bent on getting the girls to entertain them with the accent that had become a (not necessarily true) icon of Australian culture.

A few hours later the boys had joined the girls watching the movies. They'd moved on from The Nightmare on Elm Street Movies and had already watched the original Halloween and H20. Now they were on to Friday the 13th, which wasn't a bad run since they'd been watching since late morning.

Anyways, back to the point, the boys joined the girls bringing Pizza, their bargaining tool to be allowed to join them. Matt and Vee sat together; Elle was sitting on the sofa with Jeff and Rob, while Tye and Edge shared a big comfy chair, like Matt and Vee. Vee leant forward to grab a piece of pizza and spotted Jeff out of the corner of her eye. He had has full attention focused but it wasn't on the movie. Vee followed his gaze right to Tye. Vee smiled softly for a moment as she considered that Jeff was definitely still in love with Tye, however her smirk dropped when Vee looked up at Edge and then to Rob. This was complicated and she feared it would never get easier.

Two days later.

Vee was wandering through the mall while Matt got his hair cut. It had grown really long again and Vee couldn't stand it. Now don't get me wrong, Vee loved Matt's long hair (something to hold on to ;) but it was just too long. So after much convincing, she got him to make an appointment to get it cut. Knowing Matt as she did, she didn't trust him to actually go through with it and so, followed him to the mall and waited till the hairdresser started cutting to take a wander. She strolled past shop after shop, stopping every once in a while to check out a shirt or a cool skirt but always moved on. She must have been in a weird mood because she couldn't find anything she wanted to buy – a very rare occurrence. That is until she wandered up to Victoria's Secret. She stopped outside the store before deciding to take a look inside. She was just about to leave, not spotting anything that struck her fancy when her eye caught something shining to the right of her. She strolled up to the rack and smiled wickedly at the items before her. She picked it up and headed over to the fitting rooms to try on Matt's birthday present.

Vee looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Matt was going to love this… and Vee had a sneaking suspicion he'd make her love it too. It was almost criminal it had to wait until September. Vee smiled devilishly before getting changed and purchasing her naughty little goody. She left Victoria's Secret and headed back to the barbershop smiling happily. When she arrived Matt was still in the chair a scowl quickly wiped the smile off his face when he realized that Vee was back.

V-"How's it going baby?" Matt continued to scowl at her.

M-"My hair was fine."

V-"No it was too long." Vee answered as she walked up behind him to check out the barber's handy work, the barber stepping back so she could evaluate the hair cut. He looked at her expectantly and when she nodded he smiled to himself before finishing up. Matt looked on shocked to see that Vee had told the barber how to cut his hair.

M-"You told him how to cut my hair?" Matt asked disgusted. This was further proof that the guys were right and he was indeed, whipped.

V-"Relax baby, I only told him that I didn't want it cut too short. I still like your hair long." She smiled sweetly at him and he completely forgot his revolt but he did however notice the bag in her hand with a very familiar logo.

M-"What's that?" Matt asked gesturing to the bag she had a tight hold of.

V-"Just some bras. Need new ones." Vee lied. She wasn't going to let her little birthday surprise slip… well at least, this soon.

1 week later.

M-"Vee!" Matt called from downstairs as he looked at the package in his hands. "Package came for you!" He yelled as he searched for the return address. It was from Elle. He quickly passed the package to Vee when she descended down the stairs. He wanted none of that. That girl, god love her, was just plain weird.

Vee took her package and headed upstairs, shaking it slightly. It didn't rattle but it thumped slightly, like the contents were thick and heavy. She ripped the box open and smiled devilishly when the contents spilled on to the bed. She ran to the phone and dialed Elle's number quickly.

V-"Elle, was I meant to get this?" Vee asked when Elle answered her phone.

E-"What? No, hello?" Elle mocked, she could just see the look on Vee's face. "Yes. If you mean, what I think you mean."

V-"The whip?"

E-"Then, yes. I meant to send that to you. Why?"

V-"Because I'm very appreciative. Thank you." Vee smiled as Elle laughed.

E-"You're very welcome. Now go. Be like me." Elle stated before hanging up the phone. Vee put the phone down and strolled into the closet. She reached up to the top shelf and retrieved a bag from the back, previously hidden by suitcases. She took her bag and her gift from Elle and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

1 hour later

Vee called Matt up to the bedroom. He slowly made his way upstairs, worried he was about to get chewed out for something he couldn't remember doing. When he got to the bedroom door, he plastered on a smile and bounced into the room.

M-"What's up baby?" He asked sweetly to the bathroom door. It creaked open and Vee's voice was heard.

V-"Close the door." She answered gruffly. Matt walked over to the bedroom door obediently and closed it before heading over to stand at the foot of the bed.

M-"Did I do something to piss you off?" He asked as the bathroom door opened and Vee stepped through in a black satin robe, her hair hanging down her back, damp.

V-"No. I have an early birthday present for you." She smiled.

M-"Really? This early? Can I have it?" Vee shook her head.

V-"You have to unwrap it first." She smiled seductively. Matt looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes and gestured to the tie on her robe.

M-"Ohh!" Matt stated as he walked towards her with a cocky smirk.

V-"I intended it to wait till your birthday but Elle sent me something that I just had to try out." Vee stated as Matt slowly untied the satin tie on her robe. He let the ties fall from his hands and grasped the robe in his hands.

M-"What did she send you?" Matt asked as he opened the robe and it fell off Vee's shoulders to pool at her feet. Matt's mouth fell open at the sight before him. His eyes raked up her black silk stockings that hooked to her diamonte garter belt. The belt sat above satin black panties with a diamonte detail. His eyes continued further up her naked torso to her black satin bra also with diamonte detail. Her arms donned black satin gloves that hooked over her middle finger with a diamond ring. And that's when he saw it. The leather whip she held in her hand.

Matt took a step back to take the full picture of her in and proceeded to faint, landing on the floor with an almighty thud. Vee rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. She didn't even flinch when the door swung open and Jeff ran in yelling.

J-"What's wrong?" Jeff asked slightly out of breath. He'd run up the stairs when he heard the loud thud. His eyes found Matt lying on the floor and his brow creased in confusion. "What happened to him?" Jeff asked as he looked up at Vee. His eyes almost bugged out of his head at the sight of her. She looked incredibly sexy.

V-"Couldn't handle it." Vee stated nonchalantly. Jeff couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He'd always known that Vee was gorgeous but… damn! "You alright Jeff? Oh god you're not going to faint on me too are you?" Jeff shook his head slowly.

J-"No. But I think I'm in love with you." Vee couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Her outfit had had somewhat the effect she'd hoped for. However by now she'd hoped she'd be having the life kissed out of her, falling back against the bed before taking control back and straddling Matt…. Vee shook her head to rid it of those thoughts. As long as Matt was passed out, none of that would be happening. She picked up the robe off the floor and slipped it on, tying it loosely.

V-"Come on. Help me get him up." Vee said as Jeff and herself approached Matt. The two pulled him to his feet and lay him on the bed. Vee looked at him, lying prone and out to the world and smiled devilishly. "You can leave now Jeff." Vee stated without averting her eyes from Matt.

J-"But he's still out of it?" Vee looked up at him and he took the hint. She wanted to surprise him when he woke. And boy what a surprise it would be. Jeff nodded and turned to leave the room without making a sound. He closed the door behind him and headed downstairs to make himself a snack. Vee and Matt would be up there for a while.

_Click Here for An Amazonian xXxtra: Advanced Offering. - Coming Soon!_

Two Days Later – Before a show in Austin, TX.

Vee and Tye laughed happily as they shared a joke while window shopping. They had a whole day to kill before the show and decided that shopping was definitely the best way. For once, they were dressed very casually a look they usually reserved for their homes. Their make-up was understated and sparse, they wore jeans and tank tops, their hair back in loose pony tails. With their shopping bags in hand they stopped in their tracks, their path blocked by two girls. Vee and Tye looked at each other confused by the angry expressions on the young girls' faces. They turned toward them and smiled softly.

V-"Everything ok?" Vee asked gently, still confused by their presence.

G1-"You're Vixen right?" One girl asked and Vee nodded her reply.

G2-"What do you think you're doing?" Vee was even more confused now.

V-"Umm, shopping with my best friend. What are you doing?"

G1-"Don't get cute with us. What do you think you're doing with Matt?"

V-"Excuse me?" Vee said with wide eyed disbelief, her anger growing with each second. That was definitely none of their business.

G2-"You don't deserve him. You're not good enough." Vee laughed bitterly, as Tye moved to advance on the little bitches. Vee raised a hand stopping her.

V-"And I suppose you are little girl?"

G1-"Better than you." Vee scoffed at them.

G2-"Yeah and one day, he's going to realise, he'll leave your sorry ass and expose you for the trash you are." With that, the girls stormed off, leaving a stunned Vee and Tye.

T-"What the hell was that all about?" Tye asked shaking herself from her stunned stupor.

V-"Just some little teeny boppers with a crush on Matt. Just jealous is all." Vee tried to laugh it off but she couldn't get their snarly voices out of her head. Vee and Tye soon called it a day and headed back to the hotel. Their buzz had definitely been killed by that little confrontation.

Back at the hotel Vee sat alone in her room while Matt was at the local gym. She sat on the bed staring at the calendar on her laptop. 2 years. In exactly 4 weeks it would be their 2 year anniversary. Vee couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen as fear engulfed her.

She was broken from her trance when the door opened and matt entered with a smile, walking toward her. She quickly closed the calendar and shut the laptop. Matt kissed her cheek before sitting down beside her.

M-"Hey babe. How was shopping?" Vee shrugged. "Get anything fun?" He joked as he kissed her bare shoulder. When Vee pulled away from him he looked at her worried. "Is everything ok?" Vee quickly stood from the bed.

V-"Fine. I have to talk to Elle." Vee said quickly as she rushed from the room, leaving a concerned Matt staring at the closed door she'd just exited.

Elle opened the hotel room door and saw Vee standing nervously in front of her.

E-"What's going on?"

V-"Matt just came back from the gym." Vee answered as she entered the room. Elle looked at her expectantly. There had to be more to it than that. "And now he wants a different kind of work out."

E-"So, what's the problem? That time of the month?" Vee shook her head.

V-"No. I'm just not in the mood." Elle looked at friend. Something was off. Ok, so it was possible for Vee to just not be in the mood for sex, I mean, she is human. But there was something off about her behavior.

E-"Vee what's going on? Is this about those girls at the mall today?" Vee looked at Elle surprised. "Tye told me. She's really shitted off about it." Vee nodded.

V-"Well, kind of. They got me thinking and it's just… I realized that it's our two year anniversary soon." Realization flashed across Elle's face.

E-"Ah, well… Matt's not him. Don't worry about it." Vee rolled her eyes.

V-"How did I know you'd be no help? I should have hid out at Tye's."

E-"Well why didn't you?" Elle asked annoyed.

V-"Too scared." Vee said simply. You never know what's going to be going on over there.

E-"So. What about Jeff?" Vee pulled a face that seemed to scream 'Hey, why didn't I go to Jeff?' before she bolted from the room, heading straight for Jeff's.

Jeff entered his hotel room and sat down on the edge of his bed. He bent to remove his shoes and on his way back up noticed the lump in his blankets. His eyes traveled down the length of it and he jumped on the bed beside it.

J-"Vee, what are we hiding from?"

V-"The world." Vee answered from beneath the blanket. Jeff shrugged. Fair enough.

J-"Cool, can I hide too?" He asked. He saw her head move under the blankets.

V-"No!" She called and Jeff's mouth opened in annoyed shock. (Yes, annoyed shock.)

J-"Vee come out!" Jeff called as he jumped up and down on the bed. Finally, Vee got annoyed and threw the blankets off her.

V-"Ok, Ok I'm out. Stop jumping!" She called. Jeff dropped down beside her.

J-"So what's going on?" Jeff asked as he propped himself up on one elbow.

V-"I don't want to have sex." Vee said softly.

J-"Ok, I'll go ask Lillian again." Vee rolled her eyes at him.

V-"Matt wants to have sex and I don't want to." Jeff was confused

J-"So why are you hiding? Why don't you just say, 'I don't want to have sex with you Matt!" Vee sat up and crossed her legs in front of her.

V-"Because, he'll think that something's wrong and he'll want to talk about it and nothings wrong. I just don't feel like having sex and I don't feel like talking about why I don't want to. I'm just not in the mood." Jeff nodded.

J-"Fair enough."

V-"So I'm hiding out here for a while." Jeff nodded.

J-"Ok. Have you eaten?" Vee shook her head. "Alright, well I'll call Matt and tell him that I ran into you in the hall and we're going to have dinner here. I'll tell him to come over." Vee nodded and smiled slightly, but it was forced and Jeff could tell. But he could also tell that no matter how much she denied that anything was wrong, something was up and there was no way she was going to talk about it with anyone.

The next day, everyone headed home. Vee was back to her normal self. Although the words of those annoying girls in the mall were not forgotten. They lingered in the back of her mind like a bad smell. The girls themselves didn't have an effect or her, more that their words played on long buried insecurities of Vee's that had arisen from events years earlier. Events she thought she had left behind, that were forever buried in the past. Unfortunately, someone was hell bent on bringing it into the present. Vee thought she'd never have to deal with it. Until that day, Vee had lived her life as if it had never happened. But, his arrival would bring it all back.

Jeff and Damien were fast asleep, regardless that it was 11 am, while Matt and Vee were up making a late breakfast. They joked and laughed as they moved around the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Vee disappeared from the kitchen to answer it, but not before stealing a piece of toast off Matt's plate.

M-"Hey!" He called indignantly. Vee laughed as she answered the door. Her laughter ceased and the smile fell from her face as she looked at the person on her doorstep. The two stood frozen for a moment. The stranger smiling rather charmingly at a shocked Vee. Matt entered the hall when he heard nothing but silence in Vee's wake.

S-"Hey Harls." The stranger was heard as Matt approached the door. Vee slammed the door and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming that door too. Matt turned to the front door and opened it on the stranger who didn't look fussed at Vee's unusual reaction to him.

M-"I'm sorry, who are you?" Matt asked curious as to this man's business at his house, with his girlfriend and the manner in which Vee reacted to his presence. What the hell had he called her?

S-"I'm her boyfriend."

_**TBC…**_

_Stay tuned for more in the next chapter of An Amazonian Life. _


	57. Chapter 62 Dredging Up the Past

Chapter 62 Chapter 62

_Previously on An Amazonian Life:_

_Jeff and Damien were fast asleep, regardless that it was 11 am, while Matt and Vee were up making a late breakfast. They joked and laughed as they moved around the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Vee disappeared from the kitchen to answer it, but not before stealing a piece of toast off Matt's plate._

_M-"Hey!" He called indignantly. Vee laughed as she answered the door. Her laughter ceased and the smile fell from her face as she looked at the person on her doorstep. The two stood frozen for a moment. The stranger smiling rather charmingly at a shocked Vee. Matt entered the hall when he heard nothing but silence in Vee's wake. _

_S-"Hey Harls." The stranger was heard as Matt approached the door. Vee slammed the door and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming that door too. Matt turned to the front door and opened it on the stranger who didn't look fussed at Vee's unusual reaction to him. _

_M-"I'm sorry, who are you?" Matt asked curious as to this man's business at his house, with his girlfriend and the manner in which Vee reacted to his presence. What the hell had he called her?_

_S-"I'm her boyfriend."_

Matt stared at the man in front of him. Her what?

M-"I'm sorry, I could have sworn you just said you were Vee's boyfriend." Matt shook his head. He couldn't possibly have heard him right.

S-"I am… Vee? That's what she goes by now?" Matt was in total shock.

M-"Well, that's her name. Vixen Calloway. Are you sure you've got the right person?" The stranger looked amused, and as he spoke Matt noticed for the first time, his Australian accent and the bag at his feet.

S-"Vixen Harley Calloway. Yeah, I've got the right person. You don't forget someone you knew in the biblical sense." Matt wanted to rage at him. This man had been with Vee, and from her reaction it hadn't been a good relationship.

M-"Who are you?" Matt asked through gritted teeth, his patience for this slightly cocky younger man was running very thin.

S-"I'm Ryan, Ryan Anderson." Matt stared in shock. Vee had told him that the last boyfriend she'd had in Australia was Ryan Anderson and that it hadn't ended well. She would never elaborate further but he knew that this guy had hurt her, badly. Matt than followed Vee and slammed the door in his face before running straight for their bedroom.

Matt knocked on the door and waited for a response from her. However there was only silence. He tried the handle but the door was locked. He paced the hall trying to think of something, anything he could do. Pressing his ear against the door he could at least hear that she wasn't crying, that was a good sign right? He began pacing again, debating whether or not he should wake Jeff up or call one of the girls. In the end the decision was made for him when Tye burst through the door in her usual fashion. She looked up and saw Matt standing at the top of the stairs looking worried.

T-"What?" She demanded gruffly.

M-"You didn't see anyone out there?" Tye shook her head. "Ryan was just here." Tye's eyes grew wide. The front door opened again when the whirl wind that was Elle entered the house.

T-"Ryan? Vee's Ryan?" Tye asked seeking confirmation. Matt nodded.

E-"What about the asshole?" Elle entered the conversation in what had become classic Elle dialogue.

T-"The asshole was just here." The two bolted up the stairs to Vee and Matt's bedroom and knocked on the door lightly. "Vee? It's Tye and Elle." Matt listened as he heard a click and Elle and Tye disappeared into the room followed by another click. They'd locked him out again. Matt didn't know what to do, so he woke up Jeff.

Matt and Jeff sat in the family room, staring at the TV but not really watching it. They were both worried about Vee. Tye and Elle had been in there with her for an hour without even as much as a sound. The boys could only wait. They didn't even know what was so wrong. No relationship ends 100 happily, if it did, there would be no reason to break up, but something was really off about the whole thing.

Finally the door opened and Tye emerged. Matt ran out into the hall and saw her walking towards him. However she continued past him and down the stairs, if Matt wanted answers he was going to have to follow her.

M-"What's going on Tye?" Matt asked as the two descended the stairs. Tye didn't speak until they entered the kitchen.

T-"What's Vee told you?" Tye asked as she went about making herself a cut of coffee.

M-"Just that he's her ex and that it didn't end well." Tye scoffed.

T-"That's the understatement of the century… Ryan was Vee's first real boyfriend. They met when she was 17 and they were together for just over 2 years. He broke her heart Matt." Tye stated softly. "It wasn't pretty." Tye looked up and spotted Elle leaning against the door jam.

E-"Don't Tye…. If Vee wants him to know, she'll tell him. It's not our place." Tye nodded defeated and Elle turned leaving the room. Tye picked up her coffee mug and walked over to Matt. She leaned towards him, her mouth by his ear as she whispered.

T-"Taker has always been there for Vee when she really needed him. Even if it meant flying halfway across the world." Tye stated giving him a meaningful look before heading back to their room and to Vee.

Matt stood in the same place. He caught on immediately, it didn't take a genius. Tye told him to ask Taker. He'd been there. That Ryan asshole had hurt her and her Dad had run to pick up the pieces. Matt headed over to the phone and called the one person who knew how to handle this guy.

Within the hour, Taker was on his way. All it had taken was the name Ryan Anderson and Taker had muttered that he was on his way.

Before Taker arrived Vee emerged from her room. She looked lost. Matt approached her slowly and waited to see what she would do. Vee stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Matt hugged her back tightly.

V-"Matt, please don't ask me to explain ok? I can't right now." She asked as her arms tightened around him.

M-"Ok…"

V-"Thank you."

M-"Uh, I called your Dad. I didn't know what else to do, I was worried about you." Vee pulled away and smile slightly at him, reassuringly.

V-"Ok. Thank you." And just at that exact moment, Taker walked into the house, what timing, huh? He walked straight over to Vee and hugged her tightly. "I'm ok Dad. I swear. I didn't even talk to him. I just slammed the door in his face." She laughed lightly but the whole room could tell it was forced. Vee was trying to hide behind the 'don't mess with me; I'm a bitch' façade she'd entered their lives with. But this time, no one was buying it. Vee pulled away and walked into the kitchen. Matt approached Taker, both their vision focused on Vee walking away from them.

M-"He showed up this morning, and said he was her boyfriend." Taker shook his head, his jaw visibly clenched. He was trying to remain calm.

T-"If I ever get my hands on the boy. He's lucky he never hung around long enough for me to find him before. If he thinks he can show up here and turn her life upside down again, he's got another thing coming. He won't be able to run fast enough." Taker muttered before he followed Vee into the kitchen.

Matt stood confused. Trying to piece together Vee and Ryan's history with the tiny scraps of clues he'd been given was impossible. Tye was suddenly standing beside him so he looked to her with pleading eyes. How could he help if he didn't know the problem?

Tye-"You remember when Vee thought she was pregnant?" Matt looked at her. Of course he remembered. "Right, well…. She'd know!" Tye stated with another one of those pointed looks from earlier before she, too, disappeared into the kitchen. Leaving Matt more determined than ever to find out what the hell was going on.

By early evening, everyone had left the house after Vee had spent quite some time convincing them she was fine. Only Matt and Vee remained. At Matt's 'suggestion' the boys had decided to go to a movie and grab some dinner to give Matt and Vee some time alone to talk. Vee had been quiet all day. Not to be unexpected. But now Matt's curiosity was getting the better of him. He'd gone to Taker to try and find out what happened, but the man just glared at him. Tye and Elle still weren't saying anything, well, anything more anyway. The only way Matt was going to find out what happened between Vee and her ex that was so devastating was to go straight to the source. So that's why Matt was standing in front of his bedroom door trying to find the right words before he entered. Giving up trying to find a tactful route to finding out information, Matt decided to be blunt. He entered the room and sat on the bed beside Vee. She looked up at him. She knew why he was there.

M-"Can you tell me?" He asked gently. Anyone who knew Vee for more than five seconds knew not to push her. So gentle was definitely the way to go.

V-"Not yet. I will. Just, not yet." Matt nodded. The suspense may have been killing him, but he respected Vee enough to know that she would tell him when she was ready and for now he just had to let it be.

M-"How about dinner then? Pizza?" Matt asked with a small smirk. Vee nodded, smiling lightly and for the first time since that morning it was genuine. "I'll go order it. Won't be a second." Matt stood from the bed and headed downstairs. Vee remained were she was for a few minutes until she heard a car pull up outside. She walked over to the window and saw a taxi stopped in the driveway. She watched as Ryan stepped out. Vee lowered her head. She knew that they would end up having a confrontation and apparently, it was going to be now. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs just as the doorbell sounded.

Vee waved off Matt as he came out of the kitchen. Matt watched concerned as Vee opened the door and stared at Ryan. Matt leaned against the door jam and scowled at the cocky smirk that adorned the younger man's face. He couldn't help the feeling that he just wanted to smack it off.

R-"I just want to talk Harls. That's it." Vee stared at him for a moment before nodding reluctantly and letting him in the house. She closed the door and turned toward him.

V-"Upstairs, the family room." Ryan nodded and headed up the stairs as Matt walked toward Vee.

M-"Are you sure about this?" Vee nodded before following Ryan up the stairs and showing him into the family room. She looked toward Matt, standing at the base of the stairs, one more time before leaving the family room door slightly ajar. Matt ran up the stairs and leant against the wall, right beside the door. He couldn't see them but he could hear them. For a moment he felt guilty, like he really shouldn't be there, but he told himself that he wasn't eavesdropping he was making sure things didn't get out of hand. Yeah, that's right, that's what he was doing.

R-"You look good Harls. I like your hair long. It's nice." Vee rolled her eyes at him.

V-"Cut the crap. What are you doing here Ry? Why, after all these years, have you come back now?"

R-"You know what I want." He stared at her and for a moment she had to remind herself that it wasn't 4 years ago. That everything wasn't a dream and he really was standing before her after all the pain he'd caused.

V-"What makes you think I have it?"

R-"You're not a killer." He stated, so sure of himself, so sure of her and she cringed.

V-"No. No I'm not. Still, what makes you think I have it?"

R-"You wouldn't. I know you." Her fine reign on her anger broke.

V-"No you knew me. You have no idea who I am. The person you knew ceased to exist the moment you walked out on me." For four years she'd held her anger towards this man inside her.

R-"Why are you being like this?" Vee fumed. She couldn't believe he was saying that.

V-"Why? Were you always this stupid, or is it a new development over the last 4 years?"

R-"Dammit Harls, I will not let you keep me from..." He trailed off, unsure how to continue.

V-"From? From what? You came all this way for something you don't even know exists."

R-"Something? It? It's a child Harls. Our child. You lay down with me and we made that baby." Ryan stated, his voice rising as his own temper flared.

V-"You think I took this lightly? I wanted that baby more than I wanted my next breath. You were the one that walked out on me. I lay down with you? You lay down with me for your own pleasure; you never gave a damn about me or my child."

R-"Our child Harls, Our child!... And you're wrong. I cared about you, I loved you."

V-"You have a fucking funny way of showing it. You think what you did was ok? Did you think you'd show up here and everything would be ok? That everything would be exactly as it was; that we'd welcome you with open arms? 'Look kiddo, daddy's back'... Grow up Ry. You don't even know what love is."

R-"You can hate me all you want Harls, I don't care... But you will not keep me from my child. I will not have my child growing up with a slut of a mother."

V-"What. did you. just say. to me?" Vee stated with clenched teeth. He was walking a very fine line.

R-"I've been watching Harls. I've seen what you've been doing with that hardy boy out there. The whole fucking world has seen it. I've seen what you've become. How does your mother feel about it consequently?"

V-"You leave my family out of it. They were there when you weren't. When you were supposed to be. And Matt is none of your business."

R-"When he's around my kid, yeah he's my business." Ryan yelled. The anger overwhelming them both.

V-"Don't you fucking get it?" Vee screamed.

R-"Just tell me where my kid is and I'll go... not far... but I'll go."

V-"There is no Kid!" Vee screamed.

R-"What do you mean there's no kid? You wouldn't have had an abortion, you're not a killer. And you wouldn't have put the kid up for adoption; your family wouldn't let you even if you were capable of turning your back on your own flesh and blood which you aren't. So cut the crap Harley and give me my kid."

V-"it's dead! You killed it! Ok, are you happy now? I miscarried. You know what happened now. So leave me the hell alone." Vee screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks. She turned away from him and the room went silent. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of him. She had to be strong. Ryan walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders but Vee violently flinched away from his touch.

R-"What happened?" He asked softly, concern for the girl he once loved overwhelming him. Vee sighed and when she spoke it was barely above a whisper.

V-"You weren't there when I woke up. I thought something had happened to you when you didn't come home for days. I called the police. I worried sick. Then, then the police had to tell me that you weren't coming back. That you had dumped me. It was humiliating... It was also 'too much stress during a pregnancy' as the doctor put it. My body couldn't deal. I miscarried." Ryan reached out for her again and she didn't flinch. A part of her craved the touch. He'd always made her feel so safe before. He should have been there, holding her when they told her she'd lost their baby. He should have been there. Ryan turned her to face him and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't know why she was allowing him to hold her, but she couldn't pull away…

R-"I'm sorry Harls. I never meant for any of this to happen. I freaked. I'm so sorry baby." He rubbed her back and kissed her hair gently. But Vee pulled away abruptly, shaking her head gently.

V-"No, you can't do this. You can't come back here and touch me and call me baby and make everything ok. You broke my heart Ry. You broke me! I won't let you do it again... I have a man out there who loves me. Really loves me. And I love him. More than I thought possible after... He wants to marry me you know?" Ryan stepped toward her.

R-"I loved you. I never stopped loving you. We were meant to get married and have those kids we talked about." Vee reached up and touched his face gently.

V-"God. You'll probably never know just how much I loved you. How much I wanted that. But I was 19 Ry, 19 and pregnant and my boyfriend, the man I loved, walked out on me the morning after I told him I was carrying his child. You went to bed with me that night and promised a million futures and I believed you, but in the morning you were gone. I don't think I'm even angry at you any more. I'm angry at me. I believed you. I was naive. I won't make the mistake again." Her words were final, and she saw as the recognition and the loss registered in his eyes. Once she would have hugged him and told him everything would be alright when he got that look in his eyes. But now… Now it was finally over, after four years, and there was no going back.

R-"Harls..."

V-"Leave Ryan. What you came looking for, doesn't exist. It died a long time ago. You don't belong here and I don't belong there. Goodbye Ry." She leaned in and brushed a kiss against his cheek.

R-"Harls, please don't." The pain in his eyes… Vee looked away, she couldn't see it.

V-"You're four years too late Ry." Ryan lowered his head but nodded softly before turning. Vee watched him walk away, at least this time, she saw for herself.

Vee sat down on the edge of the sofa and put her head in her hands. She wouldn't cry, she'd cried too much for him, he didn't deserve any more of her tears. Movement at the door brought her head up. Matt was leaning against the door jam and with one look Vee knew he'd heard it all. She tried to smile reassuringly at him, but it was too much and the tears sprung to her eyes again. She blinked trying to will them away. Matt moved to stand in front of her before dropping to his knees. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

M-"I'm sorry baby." Vee nodded once.

V-"I was over it. I'd dealt with it all. It was behind me. Then he was standing there outside our door and... It all came rushing back. I can't have him in my life. As long as he's around I'll never be able to forget. I need to forget." Matt ran his hands up and down the length of her back. He didn't know what to say or what to do. There was nothing he could do that was going to make this right. But didn't they always say that talking it out can do the world of good? Ok, so he was clutching at straws now. But aren't you desperate to know what happened? The details? I thought so.

M-"Baby. Maybe you should talk about it. It might help." He said in what he hoped was a helpful soothing voice. Vee couldn't help but smile. She knew this tactic. But she decided to let him off the hook. Pulling away from him, she sat back on the sofa and waited till he got up and sat beside her.

V-"I was not quite 17 when we met. You remember that story Tye told of the crap we used to get up to? Sneaking guys into the school?" As Matt nodded she continued. "Well, that wasn't quite right. I smuggled them in. Elle watched them to make sure they didn't go anywhere that they could get caught, and Tye had all the fun." Vee couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "It was almost like I was a pimp for her or something, only there was no money involved and everyone was having a ball. It was rebellious and I was all for anything that would make my dad crazy… If he ever found out… Anyway. Ryan was one of those guys. I smuggled a couple in one night and Tye was flirting with one, Elle was glaring at another and I was acting as look out for her. He came up to me and started hitting on me. It was funny actually, he was trying really hard to talk to me but I wouldn't say a word. I didn't trust him…" Vee trailed off for a moment before continuing. "He was persistent though. We started talking and by the time I was 17 we started going out… He was my first real boyfriend, actually he was my first everything." Vee looked up at Matt and saw the recognition in his eyes. Ryan was her first boyfriend, her first love and her first time. That's how he was able to hurt her so deeply.

"Anyway, for two years things were great. We even started talking about moving in together. When we were 18 he moved out of his parents place and into his own. I used to stay over there once in a while. Then more frequently. That was when we started talking about moving in together. It was another 6 months before we actually made a move in that direction. My mother was not happy about it. Neither was my brother and my dad… well he didn't even know until after…" Again Vee trailed off, her eyes became teary and for a second Matt thought she'd break, but in another second her head came up and you would have never known that slight moment of weakness. She was withdrawing, slowly, but it was happening.

"When I was 19 we realized we'd been together for 2 years. Neither of us were the kind of people who took note of every single stupid little anniversary, but this one was big. We had a whole night just for ourselves… 3 weeks later I started getting sick. Back then I always had a weak stomach and rarely ate breakfast for that reason, so I didn't think anything of it. But after two weeks of constantly feeling like shit and throwing up I went to the doctor and he told me I was… I was…" She couldn't say it. "It was three days before I got the courage to tell Ry. And he was great. He was stunned at first of course, but then he was so happy." Vee smiled softly for a moment. The memory was bittersweet. She'd struggled for years over her feelings of his reaction to the news. And still hadn't come to a conclusion on how she felt about it. "He hugged me and kissed me and said that it was perfect. He started making plans of a future together. Marriage, fence, dog, 2.5 kids. You know? The perfect family. And I believed him. We went to bed and we…" Vee turned away from Matt, she couldn't say the words… not to him.

"When I woke up the next morning he was gone. It was abnormal that he was up before me. So I got up and went out to the kitchen. But he wasn't there, or in the living room. I thought he went down to the little store on the corner to get milk and the paper so I let it go. I got dressed and went to meet the girls. But two days passed and I hadn't seen or heard from him. I was so worried. I called my mum; I called his parents, his friends and finally the police. No one had heard from him. We were all terrified something had happened to him. I got sick, from the stress the doctors said. They made me stay in bed; they said the stress was putting pressure on the baby. After about 2 weeks the cops found him. They came back to me and handed me a note. They never said a word, just handed me the fucking note." Vee's voice strained slightly and her jaw tightened as the anger welled inside her.

"He broke up with me in that note. He said he was sorry but he wasn't ready to be a father and a husband. That he couldn't do it. He had the cops break up with me for Christ's sake." Her anger was growing as she recalled the memories. "I lost it. And then I collapsed. I don't remember much of that. I remember waking up in the hospital and some doctor I'd never seen telling me that there was a complication with the pregnancy. I was so tired though that I just kept sleeping. One day I woke up and my dad was sitting beside my bed, his head in his hands. When he looked up at me, I swear I saw tears in his eyes. I swear he'd been crying…" Vee's voice and face had taken a far away air. She wasn't in the room with Matt anymore. She was back in the hospital room reliving every horrid detail. "He took my hand and…" Vee stopped as her throat constricted and the tears sprang to her eyes.

"He just said 'It's gone.' And that was it. I never found out who called him. But I never really bothered to ask. There was too much going on…"

"When I got out of the hospital, I found out one of our friends had moved Ry's stuff out of the apartment. I never asked him where he sent it. I was so numb I didn't even realize when the girls drove me to their apartment and not mine. I let them lead me into the spare room, took me days to notice that all my stuff was there. They looked after me for a long time, until I pulled myself together. That one year I lived with him was the only time we'd been apart until we came here... Tye and Elle are all I've ever had. Even when I thought I had him…" Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he felt her stiffen at the action. But he refused to let go, he pulled her into his arms and held her. She didn't cry, she didn't say a word. But he knew. Vee was reverting back to her old habits. She was closing herself off, from the pain, from the world and ultimately from him. It was going to be a bumpy ride up ahead.

TBC…

Next time on An Amazonian Life:

Vee's world was turned upside down with the arrival of her ex boyfriend. But now that he past has been aired, what will she do?


	58. Chapter 63 Moving On

Chapter 62 Chapter 63

Ryan Anderson always stirred up trouble wherever he went. But Vixen Calloway fell for him anyway. Fours years later, he came back and Vee's world was turned upside down. The details of their past together were revealed to the people she cared most about. And once again Vee found herself having to deal with the pain he'd caused. Once again, Vee had to shield herself from the pain, pick herself up and carry on walking.

When he wreaked havoc on her life and broke her heart 4 years ago, Vee buried the pain and built up a brick wall to keep anyone or anything from getting through. She cut herself off from the world, until she met Matt Hardy. There's where our story began so long ago. But now, even with Matt in her life and reconciling with her father, she was reverting back to old techniques. Vee was reverting back to Vixen. The cold, emotionless bitch that was introduced to the world years ago. Only now, she had people who weren't going to let history repeat.

It had been 5 weeks since Vee's argument with Ryan. He hadn't left like they thought. He stayed around for a few days and always seemed to find himself in the same place as Vee. He finally showed up on their doorstep again two weeks after the first. Tye had answered the door and slammed it in his face again before Vee came downstairs and let him in.

/Flashback/

Vee heard the door bell as she slipped her singlet on. The door opened and then, almost immediately, was slammed shut again. Vee rolled her eyes and ran downstairs. She glared at Tye's back as she headed back into the kitchen before opening the door to Ryan. He had his head down and he looked like he'd been kicked in the gut.

V-"Hey." Vee's voice was soft; normally she would have been kicking herself for sounding so relaxed around him. But today there was something that was telling her to be gentle.

R-"Hey… So I see Tye hates me too." He sounded defeated.

V-"She just isn't very happy with you." Vee stepped aside and let Ryan in. He followed her into the living room.

R-"Understandable. After everything I've done I'm just glad she only slammed the door in my face. I would have expected a reaction more like your dad's. Thanks for shielding me from him by the way." Only two days earlier Ryan had run into Taker at Vee's. He'd come to see her, and Taker was just leaving. Vee had to physically put herself between her father and her ex-boyfriend to stop Taker from killing Ryan. But that first punch Taker had thrown had come out of no where, thus the almighty shiner Ryan was now sporting.

V-"How's the eye?" Vee asked as she sat down on the sofa. Ryan moved to sit beside her and shook his head.

R-"It's fine. I deserved it… Listen Harls. I just came to tell you that… I'm going and I'm sorry." He reached up and cupped her cheek gently. "I really never wanted to hurt you. Please believe me." Vee nodded softly.

V-"I believe you Ry. I do. And a part of me still wishes we could go back and change things, but we can't and we can't ever rebuild… we just have to move on." Vee was quite surprised with herself. She felt all the anger she held towards him wash away. The only thing she felt now was… pain.

R-"I love you, I always did. Don't ever doubt that. It was never you that was the problem." His hand took hers and she squeezed it gently in response. "I'm sorry I came back here and screwed your life up all over again. It was not my intention." Vee nodded and attempted to smile reassuringly at him as the tears began to well in her eyes. "I'm going back to Australia tonight… I'm never going to see you again, am I?" Vee lowered her head. He knew the answer but he wanted or needed her to say it, the only problem was, she didn't think she could.

V-"Sure you will, all you have to do is turn on the TV." Ryan smiled, sure he would see her, but she would never see him. They stood from the sofa and headed towards the door. Vee opened the door and he stepped outside. He paused on the front step and turned back towards her. He leant in and kissed her cheek gently.

R-"See you later Harls." And then he smiled. He smiled the smile he once reserved only for her. Vee's eyes closed softly as the pain overwhelmed her. They never got their 'goodbye' before, but now, standing in the doorway of the house she shared with another man, they were finally getting their chance to say goodbye. She watched him walk to the cab waiting just outside. He turned towards her again, before he got in and his hand came up in a gentle wave. Vee mimicked his actions and watched as the car took off down the road and he was finally gone.

/End Flashback/

She'd been different ever since that day. Or more accurately she was back to the old Vee. She was cold and emotionless and distant. She wasn't sleeping in the same bed as Matt and she was barely talking to him. They hadn't so much as hugged in weeks. She was pulling away from him and it was killing him. Matt admitted that he couldn't understand the pain she'd buried for so long and was now having to deal with. But she wasn't dealing she was pushing it back down again. She couldn't keep this up. They couldn't go on like this.

So one day - 7 weeks after Ryan's arrival, 5 weeks after his departure and 4 weeks after Vee started sleeping in the family room - Matt decided it was time to take action. He headed downstairs, walking into the kitchen, he leaned against the counter as he looked at his brother and cousin. The two looked up at him, waiting for him to begin talking, like he obviously wanted to.

M-"Listen, I need you guys to leave the house for a few hours." Matt announced. The boys looked at him confused.

J-"Why?" Jeff asked.

M-"Vee and I are about to have a huge fight." Matt replied. Jeff nodded solemnly and stood. He smacked Damien, who then followed suit and the two left. Matt headed upstairs. He reached the top of the stairs as Vee was heading to the bedroom. He grabbed her hand stopping her. "We need to talk." Vee stopped and turned towards him. Her cold, emotionless expression that had been an ever present feature when they first met was back in full force. It was frightening. "What's going on?"

Vee merely looked at him, rolled her eyes and started to walk away, completely dismissing him and the situation. Matt grabbed her hand, stopping her again.

M-"Don't walk away from me." He yelled frustrated at her and the situation they had been placed in. The volume in his voice stopped Jeff and Damien who were getting into the car outside. The two looked at each other worried. If things were getting that heated that early, it was going to be one hell of an argument.

D-"Do you think we should stay? In case things get violent?" Damien asked the fear evident in his voice.

J-"Matt would never hurt Vee." Jeff stated, visibly upset at the notion.

D-"Not Matt…. Vee." Damien corrected. They knew Matt would never hurt Vee, but would she hit him if things got out of hand? Jeff thought for a moment and shook his head. Whatever happened between Matt and Vee was between them. It wasn't their place to interfere and neither would let things get out of control. They still loved each other too much to see the other hurt. That was the whole point behind this confrontation that had been building for weeks. Damien and Jeff got in the car and drove away.

Back inside, Vixen looked at Matt intently. She was tempted to hit him. He stood before her challenging her. No one ever challenged her. And he wasn't backing down.

M-"Don't shut me out Vee. Please." He pleaded. Vee turned to walk away again. Matt grabbed her arm and pulled her back sharply. Matt, however, used more force than expected and pulled her flush against him. Vee gasped at the sudden action and looked up at him sternly. She was not amused. Matt didn't back down as he looked her in the eyes. This was the closest the two had been in weeks and the proximity was stirring something deep within him. He grasped her hip with his free hand, the other still holding her hand between them.

Matt looked into her eyes and saw emotion for the first time in longer than he could remember. He saw the lust he was feeling burning strong within her. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Vee struggled against him but still returned the kiss. Matt pulled back, when the need for air became apparent, however Vee didn't stop struggling. His hand moved from her hip to her shoulder and he pressed her up against the wall before kissing her senseless.

Vee felt her knees buckle and her toes curl as Matt kissed her breath away. She melted in his arms for a moment before catching herself and raising her hands to push him away. She chided herself silently for being manipulated by a simple kiss and the clichés it brought out in her. Matt grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms above her head, holding her in place against the wall and preventing her from pushing away. The action angered her… and yet she couldn't help but find him incredibly sexy in that moment. It had been a long time.

Matt looked dead in her eyes, to reassure himself he wasn't forcing her to do something she didn't want. He saw the lust pooling deep in her blue eyes and pressed himself against her, needing to feel the contact, refusing to tear his eyes away from hers. She almost purred at the contact. He smiled slightly before kissing her again.

_Click Here for 'An Amazonian xXxtra': Dissociation!_

_Featuring the conversation between Matt and Vee. It was a little too adult for the chapter._

Some time later…

The front door burst open and Matt and Vee didn't even flinch. Jeff and Damien stumbled into the house arguing about something neither Matt nor Vee heard. The two stopped when they spotted Matt and Vee at the top of the stairs. Vee's arms were around his neck, their foreheads still rested against the other's. Matt's hand rested against the banister behind Vee, the other trailing up and down her spine softly. Jeff and Damien just watched them for a moment before heading up the stairs quietly. They stood before them and Jeff cleared his throat. Vee and Matt turned to him slowly.

"Hey." He smiled. Vee and Matt smiled back but something caught Jeff's eye. He looked over toward the wall and saw a scrap of material lying on the floor. He looked at it intently for a moment before realizing what is was. His face screwed up in disgust and he turned back to the couple. "Gross, you guys had sex in the hall." Jeff rang as he stormed off to his room. Damien looked confused, but shrugged and headed to his room anyway. Vee pulled away from Matt and picked up what were once her panties. She bunched them in her hand and looked to him.

"You owe me a pair of panties now, you do realize that?" Matt smirked and nodded once. He stalked towards her. Vee smiled as he reached her. Matt grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder in one fluid motion. Vee gasped at the sudden action and scratched her nails up his back. Matt groaned low in his throat and sped up as he carried her to their bedroom.

Two Days Later.

Vee was curled up on the sofa in the family room watching a Simpson's marathon on TV, when Matt entered the room carrying the cordless phone.

M-"It's your dad. Wants to know when you're coming to see the new baby." Matt said as he tossed the phone into her lap. Vee rolled her eyes.

V-"Yes daddy?" Vee called into the phone in a very sarcastic voice, watching as Matt turned and left the room. It was always so much fun to watch that boy walk away. ;)

T-"Must you always answer the phone like that?" Taker growled. Vee smiled triumphantly on her end.

V-"Yes. You see, it gets the same reaction every time, which is, it serves to piss you off and that amuses me greatly." Vee stifled a laugh as Taker literally growled through the phone. "Now what can I do for you, I am in the middle of a very important task."

T-"What task?" Taker asked with clear skepticism in his voice.

V-"Simpson's marathon… Now, what?"

T-"When are you coming to see your new baby sister."

V-"Don't call her that." Vee said gruffly. She was not pleased that the Deadman and the dog woman had had another kid. Poor kid, genes like that to live with.

T-"Well she is. Whether you like it or not and I'm well aware it's the 'not'. She shares your blood."

V-"Ok, first, that's disgusting. And second, no she doesn't. I don't share genes with the monster that is your wife… thank god."

T-"Hey. Don't talk like that" Taker yelled down the phone. Vee sighed and acquiesced.

V-"Fine. I'll come see the little devil spawn soon. But not now."

T-"Thank you baby girl. That's going to make Sara very happy."

V-"Oh I'm not doing it for her, or for you for that matter so don't go thinking that. I'm doing it for the poor kid that didn't ask to be born to you too. Someone's gotta make sure she ends up normal… and doesn't get shipped away to the other side of the world." Vee's voice dripped with disdain and Taker flinched. That was still a very sore subject between the two.

T-"Vee…. Just come visit soon. Ok?" Taker had given up. There was no use trying to make Vee do anything. She just always did the opposite. It was better to ask and hope for the best.

V-"Yeah yeah, now I have to go. The girls are coming over soon. Gotta get dressed."

T-"Have you been talking to me naked?" Taker asked sharply and alarmingly. That was a scary thought.

V-"No you big dope. I'm in my PJs. Geez. What do you think we do around here, walk around naked all the time and take part in massive orgies?" Taker's eyes grew large.

T-"God I hope not."

V-"Dad. You should know better. We only do that on Saturdays." And with that Vee hung up the phone. As soon as her finger hit the button Vee burst out laughing. She could just picture the look on Taker's face. She fell over onto her side, curling her legs up as she laughed for all she was worth, and that's how Matt found her.

M-"What's so funny?" Matt asked seeing the hysterics in which his girlfriend was in.

V-"I just stuffed my dad up. God, it was hilarious."

M-"What did you say? And will it get my ass kicked?" Vee smiled innocently at Matt before sitting up.

V-"I told him I had to go get dressed and he automatically assumed I was naked… which, FYI, is getting really annoying… so I just told him that we walk around naked all day and take part in massive orgies…. Oh damn, I should have made reference to oiling ourselves up in some manner." Vee smiled before she started laughing again. Matt's face set her off again. His mouth was hanging open and a look of utter shock was draped over his face.

M-"Vee… Geez, that will get my ass kicked… That and it's disgusting. You do realize that two of the people living in this house are my blood relatives right?" Vee nodded quickly.

V-"Yep." Matt scowled at her chirpy tone. Vee thought her little joke was hilarious, even if everyone else didn't. She stood up and walked over to her boyfriend. Vee wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Aww, honey. Don't worry. He knows I'm just a smartass. No one is getting their asses kicked and no one is asking you to take part in an incestuous orgy. Relax!" Vee kissed Matt on the cheek and headed down the hall to the bedroom while Matt shook his head in disbelief.

An hour later the boys were being ushered out of the house by Vee as Tye's car pulled into the driveway.

J-"But why do we have to leave?" Jeff whined as Vee physically pushed him out the door.

V-"Because it's a girl's day, and unless I'm mistaken you have the wrong body parts to fit into that category."

M-"Oh I don't know, he can be pretty feminine sometimes." Matt teased with a shit eating grin, then flinched when Jeff's hand snuck out and smacked him across the back of the head.

V-"Oh Geez. Would you two cut it out and get the hell out. I have a day planned." Vee said as she finally got them out the door. The boys watched curiously as Tye opened the trunk of her car and pulled out two large grocery bags, handing them to Elle and then retrieving two more. She closed the trunk and headed into the house with curious male eyes following her the entire way.

M-"What's going on?" Matt looked at his girlfriend expectantly.

V-"Don't look at me like that. If I want you to know, I'll tell you."

M-"Do you want me to know?" Vee looked at him with a cute innocent smirk that by now had become a tell tale sign that whatever left her mouth next, he wasn't going to like.

V-"Go away baby. Maybe I'll tell you later." Matt nodded giving in and left the house with Jeff and Damien.

When he returned that night the girls had completely taken over the upstairs living room. He walked into the room and his mouth fell open in shock. Vee sprawled out on the sofa, Tye reclining in the big comfy chair and Elle on the floor leaning against on end of the sofa Vee was occupying. But that wasn't what shocked him. That in itself was pretty normal. No, what shocked him was the coffee table. They had a fairly large coffee table and it was totally covered in food. Pizzas, popcorn, chips, dip, chocolate, candy, take out and cookies. Soda bottles littered the floor with the odd vodka bottle thrown in for good measure. The food was mostly eaten and they were still leaning forward once and a while to grab a hand full more.

He cautiously stepped into the room, carefully not to make a sound and interrupt the movie they were watching and spotted the oddest thing he could have ever imagined. Amongst all that junk food (yummy) there was one lone carrot. He furrowed his brow and closed his eyes but when he reopened them the carrot was still there.

M-"Sorry to interrupt but there's something very wrong with this picture." The girls grunted but made no move to acknowledge him further. "What's with the carrot? And how on earth can you possibly eat all this food?" The girl's eyes remained on the screen but eventually Elle answered.

E-"That's not all the food we already topped up the popcorn, chocolate and chips." Matt's eyes grew wide, how on earth did three relatively small women eat that much food? But that still didn't answer the carrot question.

M-"What about the carrot?" Tye spoke up this time.

T-"All that junk, Vee thought we should have something healthy too." But the carrot wasn't touched. Apparently it was a symbol or something Matt couldn't quite understand. He chopped it up to be a 'chick thing' and let it go. Now that his questions had been answered he had a chance to check out his girlfriend. She was totally engrossed in the movie. He looked toward the screen and saw a guy and a girl dancing. Actually it looked more like he was teaching her to dance. What on earth?

M-"What are you watching?"

T-"Dirty Dancing, its Vee's favorite." Tye answered. Vee was yet to acknowledge that anyone had even entered the room. Matt moved over to the sofa and tapped her on the shoulder. Vee looked up at him briefly before moving enough for him to sit down. Once he was seated Vee resumed her previous position only with her head in Matt's lap rather than on the cushions. Matt ran his fingers through her hair before turning his attention to the movie. Just as he opened his mouth to ask a question, Vee finally spoke.

V-"Johnny's the guy, Baby's the girl. She's staying at a resort that he teaches dance at. His regular partner got knocked up by some creep and a doctor's coming through town on Thursday and they got her an appointment. Problem is that's the same night that Johnny and said partner are supposed to perform at another hotel. So Baby stepped in to help them out." Vee stated with her eyes glued to the screen. She summed up the basic plot in a few sentences just as Matt was about to ask what the hell was going on in the movie. Perceptive. 

Matt watched as the couple, Johnny and baby, rushed up a hill and ran into a crappy little room. There was something wrong with a girl that Matt could only assume was the regular partner. Penny, some guy on screen just said her name was. He watched curious as to what was going to happen next when he heard the word 'daddy'. Baby went to get her father who saved the day but ignored Johnny. And in that moment as Baby and her father walked away Matt knew what was going to happen. Baby was then at Johnny's room and they started to do a little foreplay dance of some kind. He looked around the room and saw that Tye was going a little red, like she was flushed. Her eyes were wide as she watched the screen and her mouth fell open. Matt glanced back up to the screen but nothing shocking had happened. They were still dancing.

He looked down at Vee who was also flushed, but she was biting her finger nail. Her breathing was a little ragged and Matt realized what the hell was going on. The movie was doing it for them. He couldn't believe it. They were getting hot from a scene in a movie. Matt ran his hand down Vee's side softly and she shivered. Yep, definitely getting her hot. He smirked and continued to run his hand up and down the length of her body On screen Johnny and baby lay down, they kissed and the scene faded to black. Suddenly Vee sat up and grabbed Matt's hand. She pulled him to his feet and out the room towards the bedroom. She slammed the door behind them and muttered that they didn't have long before she was kissing him.

Tye and Elle barely noticed that Matt and Vee had left, let alone when they returned - just as Johnny was walking into a big hall. They sat down and resumed their previous positions. They watched as Johnny approached baby and then the trademark dance scene followed. Matt kept flicking his eyes between the screen and his girlfriend's smiling face. She was loving it. It was one thing that she loved that was incredibly girly. Something that was kind of rare. He couldn't help but smile when she started to mime the lyrics to 'Time of Your Life'. This was something in Vee that was profoundly feminine, something that could make her smile.

TBC...

Next 'An Amazonian Life' gets a few famous guest stars.


	59. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 Chapter 64

Well, we've had some drama, but what's a good story without a little drama, huh? Vee's been put through the ringer and all anyone could do was standby and watch. But with a little happiness entering her life, someone decided it was time to remind her that it could all be taken away in a single act.

The next morning after we last left off, Vee went outside to collect the mail. Waiting on the step was a package addressed to her. Assuming it was another 'care package' from Elle; Vee headed upstairs, closed the bedroom door and opened it. However all that was inside were several video tapes. Unmarked. She picked one up and put it into the VCR. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pressed play on the remote. Her eyes went wide when an image of herself popped up on the screen.

She recognised the day. It was of her and Elle shopping months ago. They were walking down the street laughing and chatting away, completely unaware that they were being watched. They headed into 'Sexcellence' and then the image switched to them leaving the store, with their bags.

Vee's breathing became irregular. The tapes were the footage Triple H had shot while he was stalking her, and it appeared he wanted to remind her just how close he could get to her. Vee picked up another tape and inserted it into the VCR. It was the day that Matt returned home from the UK promo tour. She watched as herself and Jeff entered the house, had dinner, watched TV and even Jeff's little escapade before going to bed. She watched as the image of herself went into the bathroom and came out changed into Matt's clothes. It was the tape Triple H showed at Raw of her and Matt… well, yeah, you know what they were doing. He'd followed her the entire day.

She sat on the bed staring at the screen as she and Matt started removing each other's clothes as they made their way to the bed. Her eyes were wide and she started to hyperventilate. And that was when Matt entered. He saw the desperate state of distress Vee was in and rushed to her side.

M-"What's wrong?" He asked frantically. Vee put her head between her knees in an attempt to calm her breathing and pointed to the screen. Matt turned and watched as the image of himself and Vee turned incredibly graphic. The bastard had stayed, watched and recorded every moment of that night. Every graphic detail. Matt turned back to Vee, who still remained with her head down and noticed the pile of tapes beside her. He picked up the now empty box and rifled through it for a note of some kind.

And then he found it. A single black piece of cardboard tucked into the side. He pulled it out and read it. Vee pulled her head up and watched him. As he read the card his expression turned dangerous and then he threw the box across the room with a yell. Vee flinched and took the card from him. She read it to herself and her eyes slipped shut in a vain attempt to reign in her emotions. She dropped the card on the bed and walked into Matt's arms. Triple H was toying with her.

_My love,_

_I wanted to share these with you. They've given me great pleasure, as I'm sure they'll give you. Remember me._

_Hunter_

That after noon, Vee sat by the pool, her feet dangling in the water. She just stared at the water. It had been so long since they'd heard anything from Triple H. They thought he'd given up after the royal ass kicking he got at Wrestlemania. However, it seemed he was still having his fun at Vee's expense.

She never noticed that Matt left the house or that he was gone for hours, she just stayed outside, with the knowledge that Jeff was up in his room, looking down at her from the window. She could feel his eyes the entire time.

When Matt did come home, Vee noticed. She turned towards the house and saw his figure head straight for the kitchen; he left the front door open. Seconds later and Kane was following him into the house and the kitchen. Vee stood up and dried her feet before heading inside. When she entered the kitchen her uncle and her boyfriend were leaning against the counter. As she stepped into the room, she saw that they were holding their right hands with their left. Without a word, Vee walked up to Matt and took his hand. He tried to pull it away but she wouldn't let him. She took the ice he had been holding against his knuckles away and saw the reason for the ice. His knuckles were red raw and bleeding slightly. She looked up into his face and saw nothing but determination.

Vee turned towards her uncle and repeated her actions. His knuckles were identical to Matt's. His face wore the same determined expression and she knew. She knew how they got their injuries. Vee leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her Uncle's cheek before moving to Matt and kissing him gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Matt's waist and leaned her head against his chest.

They'd gone to Triple H's hotel room and they'd beaten the holy hell out of him. And they'd done it for her. She truly doubted Triple H would be stupid enough to keep this up now. After all, her father had yet to find out…

After Triple H's little gift, Vee decided it was time to move on. She had a theory. If it ceased to bother them, Triple H would get bored and bugger off. So, she planned a night for just her and Matt to celebrate their anniversary. She was kicking Jeff and Damien out of the house – they were spending the night at Matt and Jeff's dad's – and she was actually going to cook. Now we never said Vee couldn't cook. She just doesn't cook. She went shopping and bought him a 'special present' considering she already blew the birthday surprise she had for him. But then, that had been fun. ;)

So here we are. It's Matt and Vee's anniversary. The boys left the house that morning. The two had the entire house to themselves for 24 hours. And they planned to make the most of it. They slept in late, spent the afternoon lounging by the pool and swimming under the clear summer sky. And then when evening came, they had a clichéd candlelight dinner before going upstairs to the family room. They snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie before 'retiring to bed'. Wink wink.

_For Matt and Vee's anniversary click__ her - An Amazonian xXxtra: Coming Soon!_

Meanwhile trouble was brewing at Tye, Rob and Edge's house. Unbeknownst to Rob and Tye, Edge was feeling unfulfilled. However impossible that may seem to the rest of us. It apparently was very possible and Edge's reality. Tye was noticing his wandering eye whenever they were at shows or at a club. But he'd never strayed and Tye figured she couldn't really complain considering the amount of straying she had done herself. So she sat back and stayed quiet and hoped to god that he didn't sleep with trash or someone just as skanky. But she didn't expect what he would do. How could she have? It was completely unexpected. I mean, it's one of the unspoken laws/rules of relationships.

Yet he broke it. And that was something Tye just couldn't forgive.

I take you back two days. The day of Matt and Vee's anniversary. Considering Matt and Vee were home alone having their fun, Tye and Elle had decided that they wanted to go out for the night and so they dragged all the boys along for the ride.

While they were dancing and drinking and basically having a good time, Edge's eye wandered in a direction it really shouldn't have. Tye was out in the middle of the floor dancing with Rob, the effects of the alcohol she had consumed kicking in and making her feel pretty damn good. Edge was by the bar nursing a beer and looking around the club. As his eyes roamed they fell on the back of an incredibly hot blonde.

She was tall, slim yet muscular, and as far as Edge could see had a great ass. Dressed in her black leather pants with blood red halter top and her black leather motorcycle boots, her straight hair hanging down her back, she was enticing everyone in the club. Edge was drawn to her like a moth to the flame. And then she turned. Edge was slightly amused and very intrigued to see it was Elle. Back when she was still with Damien and the guys would get to together, he'd heard that she could be pretty wild. No one ever went into specifics but Edge was always dying to know just how wild.

Later he would try to blame the two beers, but it wouldn't work. Tye knew better. He wasn't drunk and he wasn't sorry. He'd thought with his dick instead of his head, or maybe, even more frightening… that he had been thinking with his head, but not his heart.

Edge walked over to Elle, quickly scanning the crowd for Kane and not finding him anywhere. He approached like an animal stalking its prey, his infamous smirk on his face. Elle jumped when a hand wrapped around her waist and a scratchy beard rubbed against her cheek. She turned immediately. Kane was clean shaven these days. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw Edge leering at her over her shoulder. It was his arms, his beard.

Elle quickly pulled away from him.

Elle-"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him. He only smirked and advanced on her again. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her tight against him and leaned in to whisper in her ear, all the while grinding into her.

Edge-"I wanna know just how wild you get. Get wild with me baby. Don't hold back." Elle struggled against him, trying to pry herself loose from his grasp, but he was stronger than she expected.

Elle-"Let me go!" She yelled pushing against his shoulders but suddenly something made her pause. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. It couldn't be.

Edge-"Yeah baby, fight me. I love it." Edge wasn't acting right. It was scary, even to Elle, who couldn't ignore the hard object pressing against her abdomen. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Elle-"Let me go now. Or I swear to god..." Elle let her threat trail off. But the smile he gave her actually made her skin crawl.

Edge-"Or what? Get wild Elle. I want you to. I wanna see what you got." Elle started pushing at his shoulders, trying to pry free of him again. However this time, the scene drew a crowd. A crowd of three. Kane, Tye and Rob. They'd looked around the club for them and saw Elle fighting to get free of Edge. In what seemed like two strides the three were by Elle's side just in time to see her lay her knee into Edge's crotch. His hold on her immediately fell away as he dropped to his knees and Elle jumped away from him, running into Kane's back.

Kane reached down and grabbed Edge's collar. He pulled him outside, the others following, and around the corner. Kane pushed him into the wall, holding him there by the throat.

K-"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Kane growled, when Edge didn't respond, Kane turned to Elle. "What did he do?" Kane asked, his voice calm and steady.

Elle-"He grabbed me. He wouldn't let me go. He said…" Elle trailed off, lowering her head. It was very rare to see Elle rattled, but he'd scared her. She'd had flashbacks to her teen years when some asshole had grabbed her like that in a bar. Difference was she knew Edge, and that made it all the more painful. All the girls had been attacked like that before. It was a sad fact when hanging out in clubs and bars when guys have had too much to drink. But Edge… And he was sober.

Elle looked over to Tye who was looking at Edge with pain, shock and anger in her eyes. She couldn't believe her boyfriend, who she loved, would do that, to her best friend of all people. Tye stepped over to Elle and stood shoulder to shoulder with her, her hand drifting into Elle's and squeezing it gently.

Tye-"E… Stay the hell away from me and my family. You can come get your stuff tomorrow but after that… I want nothing to do with you." Tye let go of Elle's hand and walked over to her now ex-boyfriend. "You broke the only rule I place on everyone." Tye stood directly in front of Edge and looked into his eyes. "You messed with my family. You're lucky I don't kill you… Now get out of my sight."

Edge lowered his head and walked away. He hadn't expected the reaction he got. He thought Elle would have gone for him. But then, as Tye said, he forgot the only rule the girls have – never mess with their family.

The next morning Edge arrived at the house he once shared with Tye and Rob. Hell only yesterday he'd woken up there and thought he would be waking up there for a very long time. Yet, he'd screwed up. I guess he should have been thankful that Tye was allowing him to come get his clothes instead of just burning them.

Edge walked up to the front door and paused, his hand hanging over the knob. He wasn't allowed to just walk in anymore. This wasn't his house. Instead he reached out and rang the door bell. A few moments passed and Rob opened the door. He glared at Edge. Anger clearly evident in his resolve.

R-"Here." He barked picking up a couple of bags from by the door. Tye had packed them last night. She didn't want him back in the house.

E-"Thanks… Listen, can you tell Tye I'm sorry?" Edge hoped the friendship they once shared would allow rob to take some pity on him and grant his request. But Rob only closed the door in his face. Edge turned and walked away, well aware that this wasn't over. The girls didn't let things go until they were content that the problem had been taken care of and the culprit well and truly punished. Swallowing the lump that had risen in his throat, Edge feared the worst. The Amazons would not let this lie.

Saturday turned into Sunday and it was time to head out for Raw in LA. The group headed to the airport separately and met up once they had boarded the plane. They arrived late Sunday night, just in time to get some sleep before Raw on Monday.

As soon as the girls sat down on the plane Vee knew something was wrong. One look from Tye and Elle told her as much. Tye attempted to plaster a smile on her face but it was obviously forced and Elle was brooding even more so than usual.

V-"Ok. What's going on?" Vee was the first to speak.

T-"Nothing. Everything's ok." Tye response only served to prove to Vee that everything was definitely not OK.

V-"You lie for shit Tye."

T-"No I don't. I lie brilliantly." Tye looked indignant. Tye had always been a brilliant liar but today was not a good day.

V-"Normally, yes. On a good day, you could probably tell me that you were actually a Roman spy and if I didn't know better myself, I'd believe you. But today is not that day. Today you're lying like shit."

Tye sighed. She couldn't argue with that.

T-"Alright fine. I kicked E to the curb." Tye's eyes were downcast.

V-"Why?" Vee watched as a look passed between Elle and Tye and became very worried.

T-"He… He attacked Elle, in the bar the other night." Tye finally met Vee's eyes and saw the raw anger brewing there. Vee was, more than likely, going to need restraining.

V-"He did what?"

E-"It's not as bad as little miss drama queen over here is making out." Elle answered sending a glare Tye's way.

V-"So what happened then?" Elle had been hoping that her comment would serve to distinguish the fire building inside Vee, or at the very least turn it down some, but no such luck. As she looked up she could see it was as strong as ever.

E-"He cornered me in the club, rubbed up against me, and didn't want to let me go. But I made him, if you know what I mean." Elle smirked remembering how hard the blonde twit had gone done after her knee to the nads.

V-"I'll kill him." Vee said tonelessly. The girls could see how angry she was, the barely restrained rage that was burning in her eyes. You never messed with her family. Come RAW, Edge was a goner. Dead man walking.

E-"Vee, don't do anything, it's my fight." Vee looked at her friend and nodded reluctantly. It was true. It wasn't Vee's fight, it was Elle's fight and she was more than capable of handling things on her own. But she only had to say the word and it would be all on. Vee and Tye would make it their fight and Edge wouldn't stand a chance.

T-"So, let's talk about something else then huh?" Tye stated bailing Elle out. She'd been watching her friend the whole time and could see she was in desperate need of a subject change, the rage was building within her. She needed to forget for a little while, wouldn't do to have her lose control of her anger on anyone other than Edge after all.

V-"Ah, Damien's moving out finally." This got everyone's attention. The girls had joked not long ago that they feared Damien would be a permanent house guest at Vee's. A thought that had scared Vee tremendously. She liked the boy, but please.

T-"Yeah? The snotball found a place then?"

V-"No. He came into the living room a few days ago and announces that it's time for him to move on. He's finally accepted that Elle is not taking him back and he needed to find a place of his own… his words not mine. Looks like you're off the hook Elle." Vee smiled.

E-"About bloody time. The pathetic little weasel." Vee couldn't help but laugh. She had a sneaking suspicion that neither was 'over' each other. But she wasn't about to press the subject.

V-"Yeah anyway. To celebrate, Matt and I are finally going to renovate the attic."

T-"You have an attic?" Tye stated shocked and was ignored by both her friends.

E-"Yeah? What are you doing with it?"

T-"You have an attic?"

V-"Turning it into a guest room. A gigantic guest room. But it's going to have three beds and a sofa, TV, wardrobe. Everything for a self contained little space. Just no bathroom. We don't want the hassle of plumbing up there. It'll be great for my brother and his family when they come to stay."

T-"You have an attic?"

V-"Yes Tye, that's what the door by Jeff's bedroom leads to." Vee finally gave in and answered Tye.

T-"There's a door by Jeff's bedroom?" Vee rolled her eyes and went back to ignoring Tye.

V-"There's nothing up there. I mean we haven't accumulated any junk yet to store up there and it's not like we can't use it for storage while there's no one using it. Just fill up the wardrobe. And it'll mean you guys have a place to crash when you stay over." Vee smiled.

E-"Now that will be handy. No more taxi's when we're trashed?"

V-"No more taxi's." Vee smiled. She was so excited over it. It was then that she realised how pathetic she was being. Excited over renovating an attic. She was getting old.

RAW

Once at the arena the girls expected Elle to go on the hunt for Edge. They were definitely surprised then when she went straight to the locker room and got ready for her hardcore match. They sat down silently and went about their own business, vowing to themselves not to say a word.

Later, Vee was walking backstage, on her way to her locker room. She'd just won her match, a tune up - it had been so long since her last match, when she stopped short. Standing about 10 feet from her was Triple H. His large form blocking the corridor. She stared at him and waited as he approached her.

He stalked towards her, trying his best to be intimidating, but Vee was not scared. She'd never feared this man and nothing he could ever do would evoke that fear in her. She'd lived her whole life surrounded by large, potentially frightening men, she'd learned long ago how to deal with them and Triple H was lacking the intimidation skills and size of those men. So when he stopped directly in front of her, a little too close, invading her personal space, Vee merely smiled and took a step back.

V-"Do you mind? Personal space invasion… but then, you're good at that aren't you?" She quipped and he flashed her his trademark smirk. It had always made her skin crawl.

HHH-"Vee, baby, when are you going to learn? The game always gets what he wants. And the game wants you."

Vee cocked her head to one side and looked up at him. Triple H had to admit to himself, that the look on her face was very unnerving.

V-"You know, now that you're here, there's always been something about you that has always intrigued and confused me."

HHH-"What is it baby? You want to know how the game is played?" He leered at her and Vee had to control herself from visible shuddering.

V-"No. I want to know if your boyfriend is upset that you're following me?" Triple H looked confused and angry. Vee knew she'd have to explain further, in fact, she was counting on it, but she was enjoying winding him up so much she didn't want it to end.

HHH-"Boyfriend? What the hell?"

V-"Well, I just assumed that you and Ric Flair had a thing going on… You know that you had a father fetish or something."

HHH-"What the fuck? No, god no. I'm not gay. Why would you assume that?" HHH was fuming. Vee had to stifle the giggle.

V-"Well, you're the game, and he's the dirtiest player in the game." Vee couldn't keep the smirk off her face. She was enjoying this way too much…. On second thought, it was just enough.

Triple H, tried to laugh it off and raised his hand to run her hair through his fingers, the smirk returning to his face.

HHH-"That's alright. I don't care that you're stupid. I don't want your mind." He ran his eyes up and down the length of her body appreciatively, leaving no doubt as to what he wanted with her.

V-"You know, you really should have kept the videos. There as close to me as you're ever going to get." Vee scowled at him, he was disgusting and she was rapidly losing her patience.

HHH-"But I wanted you to have them. For them to give you pleasure. Did they give you as much pleasure as they gave me?"

Vee began to smile an incredibly evil smile. Triple H thought that his little plan may have been successful and as her smile grew, even more successful than he'd hoped.

V-"No… But they're about to." She drawled and pointed behind him. Triple turned around and came face to face with the Undertaker.

U-"Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Taker asked in his Texas drawl. Triple H tried to back away but Taker's arm shot out and grabbed him by the throat. His grip grew tighter and tighter around Triple H's throat, before the game was overwhelmed by blackness. You don't mess with the Undertaker.

Elsewhere

Tye walked backstage with Rob. The two had just come from the ring. Rob had wrestled The Masterpiece, Chris Masters and won. Rob's highflying, high risk style had been two much for the large man who relied on his size and strength to beat his opponents. He just wasn't fast enough to keep up with RVD.

The two walked hand in hand toward the locker room. Tye was still having a hard time. She was still hurting from Edge's betrayal. Tye was a lot of things, she'd never made excuses or apologised for that, and because of this she was able to forgive a lot, but not this.

They walked straight past a bunch of superstars and stopped when they heard the conversation. Edge was missing…

TBC…


	60. Chapter 65 Fast Forward

**Chapter 65**

The Amazons sat around their locker room at Madison Square Garden. The boys were wrestling but they themselves had the night off. Seems the WWE was having trouble finding opponents for them. All the Divas were terrified and refused to wrestle them, and the guys refused as well. Of course they would never admit that half of them were afraid and the other half were decent enough to feel uncomfortable with the prospect of hitting a woman. Vee found it kinda sweet, Tye thought it was nice but pointed out that they weren't exactly normal women and were in fact bigger than a lot of the men and Elle just thought they were piss weak.

So sitting backstage, feeling useless, the girls started chatting.

V-"Geez the last four months went quick. I mean one minute it's July, the next, here we are in November." Vee stated. The months had passed incredibly quickly.

T-"I know, what happened?"

V-"Well, we had your birthday. That pretty much took us out of the loop for about 2 months." Vee smiled. Tye's parties were always huge.

Matt entered the locker room just as the girls started laughing, remembering what little they could of Tye's blow out party.

M-"What's going on?"

V-"Just talking about how we basically missed the last 4 months… Hey we missed your birthday." Vee stated shocked. She couldn't believe she'd missed her own boyfriend's birthday, especially after the great birthday he'd given her.

M-"No we didn't. You got me backstage passes to Pearl Jam."

V-"I did?" Vee couldn't remember.

M-"Yeah babe. It was great, I talked with Eddie Vedder for like an hour."

V-"Wow. Go me!" Matt smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

M-"You are very cool, babe." He smiled as he headed into the showers. The girls continued to chat until Tye and Elle realised that Vee's attention was focused on the bathroom door.

T-"Vee! Just go in there."

V-"I don't want to go in there." Vee tried to sound innocent but it wasn't working, one look from the girls and she knew she was beat. "I can't, you'll know why I'm in there."

T-"So?" Tye asked, completely confused by her friends reluctance to do exactly what she wanted to do – follow her boyfriend into the showers and take him.

V-"Good point." And as soon as the reply had left her mouth, Vee was on her feet and entering the bathroom. Tye and Elle shook their heads and went back to their conversation, bolting from the room when the moans started.

Later that night, everyone was sitting around a booth in a 24 hour restaurant after the show. As they munched on fries, they talked about everything that had been going on in there lives.

D-"You guys know I moved out, right?" Damien stated and chose to ignore the whispered 'hallelujah' that came from Vee.

T-"Bull shit, you finally left. Why? We thought Vee would never get rid of you." Tye stated in true Tye fashion.

V-"Yeah well, there was a final straw that he'd yet to come to and one day, there it fell, right into his lap."

E-"What did the dip-shit do?" Elle asked as Damien scowled at her.

V-"I walked out of the shower, into my bedroom and Damien was standing there."

D-"It wasn't like that. You make it sound like I was a pervert sitting on the bed waiting to get a glimpse." Damien whined and then scowled as Vee gave him a look as to say 'you weren't?'

J-"What actually happened was, Damien walked in to talk to Vee, and just happened to walk in on the one day Vee didn't lock the bedroom door when going for a shower. Which is actually Matt's fault because he didn't lock it when he left the room."

M-"Hey!" Matt cried indignantly. "Don't drag me into this."

J-"He walked in just as Vee was walking out of the bathroom, holding the towel against her. The most he saw was a flash of ass Vee, nothing real bad."

V-"I resent the use of the word 'bad'. No parts of me are 'bad' thank you very much." Vee teased and smacked Jeff on the shoulder.

J-"She screamed and I came in to see Vee clutching the towel to her and screaming at Damien to get out. A week later he moved into his new place… Which he hasn't had us over to. Very rude if you ask me." Jeff said looking at his cousin.

D-"Well you know, I'm still feeling the place out, it's not ready for visitors."

T-"Where do you live?"

D-"On Lawrence."

E-"Isn't that a commercial street?"

D-"Yeah. I live above a shop. But it's cool."

V-"What number?"

D-"Ah, 13, well 13a because I'm upstairs."

V-"Get along with the people in the shop below?"

D-"Yeah, they're great."

V-"yeah, they are. Really nice girls. They do a great job on my nails." Vee stated with a satisfied smirk. Everyone in attendance sat up straight with amused smirks.

T-"Damo, you live above a beauty parlour?"

D-"It's not a beauty parlour… it's a nail salon." He finished in a whisper. The entire group proceeded to piss themselves laughing. "Come on. It's a nice place, a really nice place, what does it matter that it's above a nail salon?" Damien whined feeling completely humiliated. It didn't matter; it was just funny giving Damien shit.

M-"It's good Damien. Really… Hey we finally got the attic done. It looks great. Vee and I are going furniture shopping when we get home." Matt received a grateful look from Damien for the topic change. Of course Damien was aware that he owed Matt one now for saving his ass.

V-"Yeah. It really is great. It's like a whole little apartment up there. There's just no bathroom or any plumbing for that matter."

T-"Why not? Where are you supposed to go to the bathroom?"

V-"At one of the other three bathrooms in the house. It was a hell of a lot of stuffing around to get plumbing up there. Easier just to walk down the stairs to go to the bathroom."

The group continued to chat while they finished their food. It would be Christmas soon.

A week later everyone was back in North Carolina on a break. Matt and Vee had been planning to go furniture shopping but when they sat down to discuss what they were looking for and what décor they wanted, well, Vee decided for Matt that it was way over his head and it would be best if he left it up to her. Matt knowing a thing or two about his girlfriend decided wisely that she was right. And that's how we find Vee, Tye and Elle, walking around the mall looking at furniture stores.

They'd basically covered everything they needed. Vee had made a list and being the planner she was knew every item that she wanted. It was just a matter of finding the ones she liked best. They'd purchased a double bed and two king-single beds from the bedding store and arranged for them to be delivered in two days. They'd found a tallboy at a beautiful timber furniture store and matching bedside tables, along with a TV wall unit. They would arrive the day after the beds. So the girls were now searching for the perfect sofa. They wandered around the show room of the third store they'd been looking for sofas in as Vee ummed and ahhed her way around each store. Tye and Elle were starting to lose their patience. I'm sorry that was a typo; they had lost their patience and were quickly moving on to pissed off. Vee stopped suddenly, bringing Elle and Tye to an abrupt halt behind her. Vee was standing in front of the oddest looking chair thing Elle had ever seen.

"What the hell is that?" Elle asked in a manner that was only akin to Elle.

T- "It's a day bed." Tye stated matter-of-factly. Vee and Elle turned to Tye waiting for an explanation. "A day bed. Translation – uninhibited sex in the middle of the day."

A shop clerk approached the girls.

"Can I Help you?"

"I'll take one" All three girls said in unison as they pointed to the day bed.

Four hours after they had headed out on the shopping expedition Vee, Tye and Elle wandered into Vee's house. Elle and Tye looked a little worse for wear but Vee looked pleased with herself as she carried several large bags.

M-"Hey baby, what's in the bags?" Matt asked as he greeted his girlfriend in the hall with a kiss before taking the bags from her. Ever the gentleman.

V-"Sheets and blankets for the beds. There are a couple more bags in the car because these two didn't feel up to helping carry them." The sarcasm was heavy in Vee's voice as she looked over her shoulder at Tye and Elle as they headed into the kitchen.

M-"I'll get them" Matt smiled before handing the bags back to Vee and heading out to the car. Vee headed upstairs with her bags ignoring her two beaten friends currently raiding her refrigerator. She knew she'd have one hell of a mess to clean up when they were done, but after 4 hours furniture shopping, she decided to let this one go. After all, they had found everything she'd been looking for, plus one special item. She still didn't know where she was going to put the day bed, but she was sure going to have fun deciding.

With the attic all set up and Vee satisfied with the latest addition to their house, she decided it was time to get started on her next project. After over two years together, Matt and Vee were finally going to celebrate Christmas together in the US. The first Christmas they'd gone in separate directions. Matt staying in North Carolina to spend it with his family, and Vee heading to Australia to be with hers. The second, Matt had joined Vee in Australia, both agreeing that the next year would be spent in North Carolina with his family.

So here they were, mid November and beginning preparations for Christmas. We should probably warn you. Vee gets a little nuts around Christmas. She loves it. And I mean Loves it. She always wants everything to be perfect. Christmas in the Callaway household had always been an event 12 months in the making. They took Christmas to the next level and Vee was determined to recreate those Christmases she loved so much. If she couldn't have her mum, she was going to create the Christmas her mum had always provided. Vee was a woman on a mission, there was no stopping her. So with lists made and a game plan devised, Vee set out on a buying spree, armed with a credit card.

She bought lights for the exterior of the house and a whole heap of decorations for the interior. When she pulled up to the house after her shopping spree, Matt couldn't believe how much she'd bought. The trunk of her car was full, along with the backseat. Their house was likely to end up looking like a department store's Christmas section.

But he had to admit, when she'd started putting everything up on December 1st, it did look amazing. Much like her Mother's house had last year. He couldn't believe it when he'd arrived there last year. It looked amazing. He understood then why Vee was so passionate about Christmas. Because her family was, and they always tried to make it magical.

On December 1st, Matt had woken up to the sound of Christmas carols filtering through the entire house. Vee had always said that while putting up decorations, carols must be played. He headed downstairs and found Vee in the kitchen making coffee, her hips swaying to the music, a bright smile lighting her face. She turned towards him and smiled even brighter, announcing that breakfast had to come before some hardcore house decorating. He'd laughed and sat down to join her for a peaceful breakfast before he was certain he'd be put to work.

And he had been. Vee had assigned Matt and Jeff the responsibility of hanging the lights outside while she worked inside. They'd been out in the snow for hours and were freezing when they came back inside, but it wasn't the cold that had them frozen to the spot, inside the front door.

Vee had almost finished and it looked amazing. The banisters had garlands wrapped around them with red and gold ribbon detail. There was a beautiful red rug on the floor of the entry, and little garlands adorned the walls in red, gold and green. It looked amazing. They were shaken from their reverie when Vee exited the kitchen.

V-"I thought I heard you two. Cold? Drink this." The boys were shocked, when cups of hot cocoa were pushed into their hands.

M-"This looks great babe." Matt was in awe.

V-"It's coming along." She smiled. "Once you're done with the drinks I could use your help in the living room." The guys nodded, as they shrugged off their jackets and went to sit in the kitchen.

They had to smile when they walked in there. Vee hadn't decorated the kitchen but the table had a red and green table cloth on it, with a little holly bush in the middle.

10 minutes later they were mesmerised again when they stepped into the downstairs living room. On the floor beneath the coffee table there was another exquisite detailed red, green and gold rug. The same style throw was draped over the back of the sofa. A white and gold runner was adorning the coffee table, with a small holly bush in the centre, just like the one in the kitchen. The mantle had a string/rope of garland laying over it, with 8 little silver snowflakes lined along the front. The boys weren't 100 sure what they were but they were pretty and they looked heavy. They turned towards the dining table and found Vee. She was putting the finishing touches on the table.

The table had a white cloth with gold embroidery and in the centre was a stunning candelabra, the base surrounded by the same garland that was featured throughout the house. Perfect white taper candles where standing tall in the candelabra.

V-"Hey, I need you guys to help me with a few things. First take down all the drapes but leave the white net curtains." The guys nodded and got to work. They replaced the normal blue drapes that adorned the various windows with red velvet drapes that had green ties.

They moved the chest that normally sat in the left corner by the mantel to behind the sofa and hung garlands over the top of the French doors in the dining room.

M-"Babe, why'd we move the chest?"

V-"That's where the tree is going to go." Matt nodded looking at the space, previously occupied by the chest. It was definitely large enough for a very big tree and mounds of presents. It would look perfect there. Vee had obviously been thinking about this much longer than she let on. The guys adjourned to make lunch and when Matt returned to get Vee he found her surveying the room.

M-"Everything ok?" He asked walking up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

V-"Yeah, it just needs the tree… Oh and my family would be nice." She laughed. This was her first Christmas without her mum. Her brother and his family were coming in on Christmas Eve and staying a few days, but she wouldn't see her mum.

M-"I'm sorry babe."

V-"It's ok. It's going to be a great Christmas. I got everything here I need. And I've never had a white Christmas." Vee smiled. "Do you like the nativity?" Vee asked as she pointed to the chest Matt had moved, sitting pressed up against the back of the sofa. A ceramic nativity set was decorating the chest. It was so simplistic. Cream with a gold trim, and just the wood of the chest, but it was beautiful.

M-"I love it. It all looks amazing babe. You did a great job."

V-"It'll look even better with the tree but I need your help on that one. I don't know how that works here." Matt nodded. In Australia most people had fake trees due to the climate. Vee had never had a real tree or the picture perfect traditional white Christmas. She was really looking forward to it. Her family always put on a big affair for Christmas, including the traditional dinner. But there was no chestnuts roasting on an open fire or Jack Frost nipping at your nose. Instead there was blistering heat and dying for a swim. She loved it, but she'd always wanted a White Christmas.

M-"I'll hang the wreath on the front door after lunch… can we turn the carols off for a while?" Vee laughed. She figured she'd tortured him long enough. When the kids arrived they wouldn't be coming off until everyone was in bed. She'd give him this small reprieve.

V-"Yeah. We're done for the day anyway."

That night the boys took Vee outside to show her the lights they'd nearly frozen their asses off putting up that morning. They switched them on as the three stood back, with cups of hot cocoa and Matt couldn't help but smile at the look on his girlfriend's face. As soon as they came on the brightest smile he'd ever seen lit her face and she looked truly happy. Who ever would have thought that Vixen Harley Calloway was a complete Christmas sap?

December 4th

It was time to head out for Raw in Florida the next day. The group all packed up and headed to the airport. Once on the plane the girls all sat together and talked about their plans for Christmas.

T-"I'm going to Texas. As usual. Christmas with the parental." Tye smiled talking about her father. Every Christmas Shawn flew Tye to see him. She spent at least a week with him when they'd lived in Australia and now was no different. However this time, Rob would be joining her. "You going to be alright this year? First year without your mum."

V-"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm a grown woman after all." Vee sneered playfully at her friend. "Jack and Kim are coming in with the kids and Jeff and Gill will be there. It'll be great." Vee smiled.

T-"What about your dad and Sara?"

V-"They'll be spending it with Sara's parents and the kids." Vee said with a slight growl.

T-"ok and over to Elle."

E-"We don't really do Christmas, you know that. But the parentals always make me go home for it. God only knows why. But that's where I'll be." Everyone nodded. It was basically the typical Christmas plans.

V-"Well don't forget the calls." Every year, no matter what, the girls always called each other. Without fail.

T-"Haven't yet. Don't plan to start now. What's Damien doing?" Vee smiled.

V-"He's going to his parents." Everyone nodded. He was the only member of their twisted little family that hadn't been accounted for until then. "I've got major shopping to do. Do you have any idea how many people I have to buy for?"

T-"A few more than I have to." Tye grinned. "Alright give us the list, we'll compare."

V-"Matt, my mum and dad, my brother, my uncle, Kim, Kate, Nick, Jeff, Damien, Gill, Lore, Rob, Shawn, Elle's parents, you guys, the demon spawn and apparently Sara." Vee didn't seem too pleased about that last one. "And then of course, there's always the people who only get cards."

E-"You have to buy something for the dog faced woman?" Can you tell the girls don't like Vee's step mother?

V-"Yeah. Dad said that she was all excited about what she got me, the freak, and I have to get her something or god forbid she'll be hurt."

T-"That sucks. Hey, why don't you buy her a box of rubbers, give her the hint that she and your dad should not be spawning anymore devils." Vee couldn't help but laugh. She'd immediately pictured the look on Sara's face when she opened that. It was hilarious and way too tempting.

V-"What about you guys?"

T-"Mum and Dad, Lore, Rob, His parents, Matt, Jeff, Damien, you guys, Jack and your mum Vee. That's it." Vee's mum always sent the girls something and vice versa. Actually all their families did something. If you didn't get a gift you got a card with cash. So the girls always included everyone's family.

E-"My turn? Ok, Kane, Matt, Jeff, Jack, Vee's mum, Shawn, My parentals and the brood, you guys and I think that's about it."

V-"What about Damien?"

E-"What about him? I think we're past that." Vee and Tye exchanged a look but didn't say a word.

T-"Ok Vee, you win." Vee smiled and nodded chuffed. Although, she really didn't win. All these presents were going to cost her a fortune. But it's Christmas.

When they arrived in Florida everyone filed off the plane.

V-"Hey, shopping with Kim tomorrow?" Vee asked the girls.

T-"Hell yes." Tye replied but only received a shaking head from Elle. Not really her thing, no. But Tye and Vee were always up for a little retail therapy and with Christmas approaching like a run away train they had plenty to do. Any time they could find to shop was definitely utilised.

December 5th,

Vee and Tye picked up Vee's sister-in-law Kim and headed to a local mall. Armed with lists and credit cards they set out on their mission.

V-"So who are we buying for today girls?"

T-"I thought I'd get Rob's today and maybe dads. I don't really know what's going on with my mum. Should I get her something?" Tye asked, this was new territory for her. She and Chyna had been spending time together, trying to build a relationship and this year would be the first year that she saw her mum for Christmas.

V-"We'll get her something small." Vee said quietly. It was hard for Tye to ask for help for anything, let alone something that was this important to her. So when she just nodded in reply, Vee smiled. It wasn't a rude brush off, but Tye's way of saying 'thank you, for helping and not making a big deal of it'. Others had to have a Tye to English dictionary sometimes, but the girls never did. "What am I going to get Matt?" Vee asked directing all attention off of Tye, and received a knowing wink from the aforementioned for her efforts.

T-"Why don't you just get him what I'm getting Rob?"

V-"Tye, I'm not getting him condoms."

T-"Why not? I'm getting red and green, it's festive."

Vee and Kim burst into laughter at the statement. It was such a Tye thing to say. Such a Tye thing to do, that it was just funny now. Kim wasn't at all shocked by the behaviour of the most… liberated Amazon. She'd been with Vee's brother Jack for so long that she'd become desensitised to all of their antics. Now she was just one of the girls.

K-"Why don't you get him a watch or something like that? Guys like that stuff."

V-"Always a thought, thank you Kim,"

T-"What? I don't get a thank you for my suggestion?"

V-"You see, your's wasn't so much a suggestion as it was a crude reality of your twisted lifestyle." Vee laughed and Tye feigned offence before laughing at the absurdity of it all.

So the three girls headed around the mall, buying like crazy and making the credit card companies jump for joy. I'm sure the retailers weren't too upset either. Christmas in the Amazon world was a pricey affair, but it was a holiday that was held to great esteem. No expense was spared to create magic year after year.

Over the next two weeks Vee was a shopping machine. I'm telling you, we've only scratched the surface here. Florida and the decorations for the house were only the beginning. She had such a big 'family' that shopping for them alone would keep her in a mall for at least a week non-stop, and in the fact that she was still travelling with the WWE and finding time to fit in shopping was becoming a pain in the ass. Not to mention that Matt was up to something. She was sure of it. Every time she left the house she heard the chain click into place behind her, stopping her from coming in. And whenever she got home from shopping he would suddenly hang up the phone or shut the laptop and rush to help her with bags and steer her away from the devices. Anyone else and she would have thought he was having an affair. But with Matt it was more likely that he was planning her Christmas present, and all that served to do was stress her out more. Now she really had to come up with something great for him. He'd bought her a car this year as it was, what on earth would he come up with this time?

So Vee's stress levels were through the roof by the 20th of December. She had still yet to come up with a Christmas present for Matt that was awe inspiring – which was definitely the effect she was going for – she still had to get presents for the kids, and she had to post her mother's present, praying it would get there on time. Vee was convinced that she needed super powers. All of this had to be done, and still there was the food. She had bought everything she could food wise, but all the perishables had to wait. The pantry in the kitchen was full of flour, chocolate, sugar, dried fruit, cookies, frosting cans, nuts, candy, everything.

You see, Vee had a tradition. On the 23rd of December she would get up early, have a quick breakfast and then basically chain herself to the kitchen stove. She cooked up a storm. Slices, cakes, chocolates, cookies. Delicious, rich, indulgent treats that she described as 'its just not Christmas' without them. So Matt and Jeff were constantly being torn a new one if they even got near the pantry. There was no way Vee was going to let them eat any of the ingredients for her yummy treats and force her back to the market to buy more. She was already dreading the market trip on the 22nd to buy the last of the food. She had all the sodas and most of the alcohol too, so that made one less trip she had to make. But the stress levels were at an all time high. Without her mum to help, Vee was finding creating the perfect Christmas just a little on the impossible side of things. It was eating away at her, but she tried not to let on to Matt.

After all, this is what people did for the ones they loved. They stayed with them; they spent the holidays with them. Even if it separated them from others they loved. He'd made the sacrifice for her last year, and this year it was her turn. And it wasn't all bad, she had her brother, sister-in-law and niece and nephew with her too. It would be ok. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

TBC…


End file.
